Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Clash of the Two Worlds
by Iris Luster
Summary: Kiedy wielki finał Światowych Mistrzostw Grand Prix się rozpoczyna, Iris Luster musi położyć na szali wszystko, by powstrzymać Drużynę Nowego Świata przed zniszczeniem Nowego Miasta Domino, a także jej prawdziwego domu, Mid-Childii. Wspierana przez Yuseia Fudo oraz innych Signerów, Iris w końcu rozpoczyna bitwę z Yliaster, tym samym odkrywając swoją prawdziwą moc.
1. Chapter 1

**Aktualizacja bazy kart**

Witam was! Oto trzecia, i ostatnia w serii Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, w mojej karierze tutejszego pisarza aktualizacja Kart Duel Monsters. Poniżej macie spis utworzonych przeze mnie kart, które pojawiły się dotąd w Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Over the Nexus oraz World Racing Grand Prix (z talii Iris, oczywiście). Muszę was poinformować, że wraz z tą aktualizacją, rozpoczyna się trzecia i ostatnia część serii Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, znana jako "Clash of the Two Worlds". Niech was ten tytuł nie zmyli. Tu nie chodzi o to, że świat Mid-Childa oraz Nowe Miasto Domino się ze sobą zderzą dosłownie. To by było dosyć... apokaliptyczne ^^". Ale wróćmy do głównego tematu. Ta seria będzie mieć mniej rozdziałów, gdyż fabuła już się skupia finale World Racing Grand Prix, a potem w całości na infiltracji Arki, aż do finałowej walki Yuseia i Iris. Cóż... zostańcie z nami, by śledzić przygody Iris Luster w tejże ostatniej części!

ang: Welcome! This is my third, and last in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's series Duel Monsters Card Database in my writer's career here. Beneath of my intro is a index of formed by me cards which appeared in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Over the Nexus and World Racing Grand Prix (from Iris' deck, of course). I must inform you that update will begins a third and last part of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, also known as "Clash of the Two Worlds". But don't let that title confuse you. This isn't about literal clashing of Mid-Childa and New Domino City. This could be... apocalyptic enough. But let's back to main case. This series will contain a less chapters, because a plot just focus on Grand Prix finals and then entirely on Arc Cradle's infiltration, ending on Yusei and Iris' final battle. Well... stay tuned to look for Iris Luster's adventures in that last part!

* * *

 **Potwory z efektami:**

Nazwa: Arf - Chowaniec Poziom 1  
Poziom: 1  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Bestia/Efekt  
Efekt: Kiedy ta karta jest przywołana na pole, poświęć 800 punktów życia, by dodać jedną kartę Zaklęcia z talii do Dłoni. Kiedy aktywujesz kartę Zaklęcia, możesz usunąć tą kartę na Cmentarz, by dokonać Specjalnego Przywołania "Arf - forma Wilka Poziom 4" z talii.  
ATK/OBR: 300/500

Nazwa: Arf - forma Wilka Poziom 4  
Poziom: 4  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Bestia/Efekt  
Efekt: Ta karta nie może być Przywołana Specjalnie z talii, z wyjątkiem usunięcia z pola na Cmentarz "Arf - Chowaniec Poziom 1". Raz na turę, poprzez poświecenie 500 punktów życia, możesz zneutralizować zdolność potwora przeciwnika. Kiedy ta karta zniszczy potwora przeciwnika poprzez walkę, możesz usunąć ją na Cmentarz, by dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania "Arf - forma Wilczej Kobiety Poziom 7" z talii lub z ręki.  
ATK/OBR: 1600/1700

Nazwa: Arf - forma Wilczej Kobiety Poziom 7  
Poziom: 7  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Bestia-Wojownik/Efekt  
Efekt: Ta karta może być Przywołana Specjalnie z talii poprzez usunięcie z pola na Cmentarz "Arf - forma Wilka Poziom 4" przez efekt karty. Kiedy jest Przywołana Specjalnie, możesz dokonać Specjalnego Przywołania 1 potwora poziomu 5 lub niższego. Kiedy ta karta walczy z potworem który jest w trybie Obrony, możesz zadać obrażenia równe różnicy punktów Obrony potwora przeciwnika i punktów Ataku tej karty. Ta karta zyskuje 500 punktów Ataku za każdą kartę typu Bestii na Cmentarzu.  
ATK/OBR: 2700/1900

Nazwa: Zafira - Chowaniec Poziom 1  
Poziom: 1  
Atrybut: Ziemia  
Typ: Bestia/Efekt  
Efekt: Kiedy ta karta jest przywołana na pole, możesz poświęcić 400 punktów życia, by dodać jedną kartę Pułapki z talii do Dłoni. Kiedy aktywujesz kartę Pułapki, możesz usunąć tą kartę na Cmentarz, by dokonać Specjalnego Przywołania "Zafira - forma Wilka Poziom 4" z talii.  
ATK/OBR: 500/300

Nazwa: Zafira - forma Wilka Poziom 4  
Poziom: 4  
Atrybut: Ziemia  
Typ: Bestia/Efekt  
Efekt: Ta karta może być Przywołana Specjalnie z talii poprzez usunięcię z pola na Cmentarz "Zafira - Chowaniec Poziom 1". Kiedy tak karta atakuje przeciwnika w trybie Obrony, automatycznie go niszczy. Kiedy ta karta zniszczy potwora przeciwnika poprzez walkę, możesz usunąć ją na Cmentarz, by dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania "Zafira - forma Wilczego Maga Poziom 7" z talii lub z ręki.  
ATK/OBR: 1700/1600

Nazwa: Zafira - forma Wilczego Maga Poziom 7  
Poziom: 7  
Atrybut: Ziemia  
Typ: Bestia-Wojownik/Efekt  
Efekt: Ta karta może być Przywołana Specjalnie z talii poprzez usunięcie z pola na Cmentarz "Zafira - forma Wilka Poziom 4" przez efekt karty. Kiedy jest Przywołana Specjalnie, możesz dokonać Specjalnego Przywołania 1 potwora poziomu 5 lub niższego z Cmentarza. Kiedy ta karta walczy z potworem który jest w trybie Obrony, możesz zadać obrażenia równe różnicy punktów Obrony potwora przeciwnika i punktów Ataku tej karty. Ta karta zyskuje 500 punktów Ataku za każdą kartę typu Bestii na Cmentarzu.  
ATK/OBR: 2700/2000

Nazwa: Aria Liese  
Poziom: 4  
Atrybut: Ziemia  
Typ: Mag/Efekt  
Efekt: Przeciwnik nie może wybrać innego potwora za cel, niż tą kartę. Tak długo, jak ta karta jest odkryta, wszystkie potwory które kontrolujesz, nie mogą zostać zniszczone poprzez efekty kart.  
ATK/OBR: 2000/1500

Nazwa: Lotte Liese  
Poziom: 4  
Atrybut: Ziemia  
Typ: Wojownik/Efekt  
Efekt: Przeciwnik nie może wybrać innego potwora za cel, niż tą kartę. Tak długo, jak ta karta jest odkryta, wszystkie potwory które kontrolujesz, nie mogą zostać zniszczone poprzez walkę.  
ATK/OBR: 1500/2000

Nazwa: Yunoo Scrya, Mag Asów  
Poziom: 4  
Atrybut: Wiatr  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Tuner/Efekt  
Efekt: Tryb Ataku: Raz na turę możesz zmienić Poziom jednego wybranego potwora na twoim polu; Tryb Obrony: Możesz dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania potwora Typu Maga poziomu 3 lub mniej. Kiedy ta karta zostaje wysłana na Cmentarz przez Synchro-Przyzwanie, użytkownik zyskuje 200 Punktów Życia x Poziom Synchro-Potwora przyzwanego na pole.  
ATK/OBR: 1400/850

Nazwa: Czarodziejka Inferno  
Poziom: 6  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Mag/Efekt  
Efekt: Jeśli została przywołana poprzez poświęcenie potwora typu Maga: Możesz zwiększyć jej atak o wartość ataku poświęconego potwora.  
ATK/OBR: 1200/1500

Nazwa: Magiczny Zmieniacz  
Poziom: 2  
Atrybut: Mrok  
Typ: Mag/Efekt  
Efekt: Tak długo, jak ta karta jest odkryta na polu: raz na turę, kiedy Synchro-Potwór zostanie Synchro-Przyzwany: możesz namierzyć 1 potwora na polu; zmień jego pozycję z trybu ataku na tryb obrony.  
ATK/OBR: 800/400

Nazwa: Vivio, Święte Światło Chaosu  
Poziom: 2  
Atrybut: Światło  
Typ: Mag/Tuner/Efekt  
Efekt: Jeśli potwór zadeklarował atak, możesz usunąć tą kartę z twojej dłoni z gry, by zanegować atak. Podczas tury przeciwnika, możesz wykonać Chaos-Synchro Przyzwanie poprzez zwrócenie tej karty do talii.  
ATK/OBR: 0/500

Nazwa: Lindy Harlaown, Admirał AS'ów  
Poziom: 4  
Atrybut: Woda  
Typ: Wojownik/Efekt  
Efekt: Możesz usunąć tą kartę z gry ze swojego Cmentarza, by wybrać 1 odkrytego potwora którego kontrolujesz. Jeśli ten potwór walczy z potworem przeciwnika podczas tej tury, nie może zostać zniszczony w walce, a ty nie otrzymujesz żadnych Obrażeń Bitewnych z tej walki. Po kalkulacji obrażeń, zniszcz potwora przeciwnika, który walczył z wybranym potworem.  
ATK/OBR: 1400/200

 **Potwory Rytuału:**

Nazwa: Chrono Harlaown  
Poziom: 5  
Atrybut: Woda  
Typ: Wojownik/Rytuał/Efekt  
Efekt: Możesz go Rytualnie Przyzwać dzięki karcie Zaklęcia Rytuału, "Krąg Chowańców Chrono", albo Specjalnie Przyzwać z Cmentarza lub z dłoni, jeśli kontrolujesz odkrytą "Aria Liese" i "Lotte Liese". Tak długo, jak ta karta jest odkryta, wszelkie obrażenia bitewne, jakie otrzymujesz, zostają zredukowane do 0.  
ATK/OBR: 2500/3000

 **Fuzyjne Potwory:**

Nazwa: Voltaire, Smok Czarnego Ognia  
Poziom: 11  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Smok/Fuzja/Efekt  
Efekt: "Friedrich, Magiczny Smok Ru Lushe" i jeden lub więcej Synchro-Potworów  
Musi najpierw zostać Fuzyjnie Przywołany. Wszelkie obrażenia z działania zostają zanegowane, a obrażenia z walki zostają przepołowione. Raz na turę, możesz usunąć ze Cmentarza jednego Synchro-Potwora z gry, ta karta zyskuje działanie usuniętej karty do końca Fazy Końcowej. Jeśli ta karta zostaje zniszczona, zniszcz wszystkie karty na polu, po czym zadaj przeciwnikowi obrażenia równe Atakowi tej karty.  
ATK/OBR: 3500/2700

 **Synchro-Potwory:**

Nazwa: Caro Ru Lushe  
Poziom: 5  
Atrybut: Światło  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Kiedy ta karta jest przywołana na pole poprzez Synchro-Przyzwanie, możesz umieścić na niej 2 Liczniki Magii. Ta karta zyskuje 700 punktów Ataku za każdy Licznik. Możesz usunąć jeden Licznik, by zneutralizować działanie Karty Zaklęcia. Możesz usunąć ze Cmentarza z gry 1 Tunera i 1 nie-Tunera, by dokonać Synchro-Przyzwania "Friedrich, Magiczny Smok Ru Lushe". Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
ATK/OBR: 1000/400

Nazwa: Nanoha Takamachi, Mag StrikerSów  
Poziom: 8  
Atrybut: Wiatr  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Raz na turę, możesz użyć jej efektu: Kiedy aktywowana zostaje karta, która niszczy potwora, możesz użyć jej efektu usunięcia jej z gry, by zneutralizować działanie Karty Zaklęcia czy Karty-Pułapki i ją zniszczyć. Podczas Fazy Końcowej możesz ją przyzwać z powrotem na pole. Kiedy atakuje i sukcesywnie niszczy potwora przeciwnika, możesz zredukować jej punkty ataku do połowy i znów uderzyć. Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
ATK/OBR: 2500/2000

Nazwa: Vita, Rycerz Żelaznego Młota  
Poziom: 6  
Atrybut: Ziemia  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Raz na turę, możesz wyrzucić dowolną liczbę kart z swojej dłoni na Cmentarz, by namierzyć i zniszczyć liczbę kart przeciwnika odpowiadającej liczbie wyrzuconych kart. Kiedy ta karta atakuje lub jest atakowana, możesz wyrzucić z dłoni kartę potwora, żeby podnieść jej atak o 100 punktów X poziom potwora wyrzuconego na Cmentarz. Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
ATK/OBR: 2400/1800

Nazwa: Signum, Rycerz Miecza  
Poziom: 7  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Kiedy atakuje potwora w pozycji Obrony, po Fazie Obrażeń możesz przywołać go w pozycji Obrony na swoje pole. Podczas Fazy Końcowej potwór ten zostaje zniszczony. Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
ATK/OBR: 2600/2000

Nazwa: Friedrich, Magiczny Smok Ru Lushe  
Poziom: 7  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Smok/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Ta karta może działać jako karta Atrybutu Wiatru. Kiedy jest Synchro-Przyzwana na pole, możesz usunąć z gry max. 2 karty przeciwnika z Cmentarza i z Dłoni. Kiedy ta karta zostaje zniszczona przez walkę i wysłana na Cmentarz, może Specjalnie Przyzwać "Caro Lu Rushe" z Extra Talii.  
ATK/OBR: 2600/2100

Nazwa: Subaru Nakajima, Gwiazda 4  
Poziom: 6  
Atrybut: Wiatr  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Raz na turę, możesz obniżyć o połowę (permanentnie) jej ATK, by zaatakować bezpośrednio przeciwnika. Ta karta może działać jako Karta typu Maszyny. Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
ATK/OBR: 2300/2500

Nazwa: Teana Lanster, Gwiazda 4  
Poziom: 6  
Atrybut: Ziemia  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Raz na turę, możesz obniżyć o połowę (permanentnie) jej ATK, by zaatakować bezpośrednio przeciwnika. Ta karta może działać jako Karta typu Piorun. Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
ATK/OBR: 2500/2300

Nazwa: Erio Mondial, Smoczy Rycerz  
Poziom: 5  
Atrybut: Światło  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Ta karta może działać jako Karta typu Smoka. Ta karta zyskuje 700 punktów Ataku za każdego potwora typu Smoka na polu kontrolera. Nie może być zniszczony przez efekt potwora, Karty Zaklęcia i Pułapki. Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
ATK/OBR: 1600/1000

Nazwa: Hayate Yagami, Mistrzyni Rycerzy  
Poziom: 8  
Atrybut: Światło  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Ta karta może działać jako Karta atrybutu Mroku. Kiedy atakuje, efekty potworów przeciwnika są negowane. Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
ATK/OBR: 3000/3000

Nazwa: Shamal, Dłoń Leczniczego Wiatru  
Poziom: 7  
Atrybut: Woda  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Ta karta nie może zostać zniszczona przez walkę. Wszelkie obrażenia, jakie mają zostać Tobie zadane, zostają przekierowane do przeciwnika. Jeśli efekt dobrze zadziałał, odzyskujesz Punkty Życia równe obrażeniom bitewnym, jakie mogłeś otrzymać podczas tury, w której został aktywowany ten efekt. Ta karta nie może atakować, jeśli Punkty Życia właściciela są większe, niż Punkty Życia przeciwnika.  
ATK/OBR: 2400/2700

Nazwa: Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius  
Poziom: 10  
Atrybut: Wiatr  
Typ: Mag/Chaos-Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner usunięty z gry oraz "Nanoha Takamachi"  
Możesz Synchro-Przyzwać tą kartę podczas tury przeciwnika. Raz na turę, możesz ujawnić 5 kolejnych kart z wierzchu swojej Talii. Potasuj je z powrotem, a ta karta może atakować tyle razy, ile potworów typu Mag zostało ujawnionych. Możesz zanegować aktywację karty, która może zniszczyć potwora na polu i zniszczyć ją. Podczas tury przeciwnika możesz usunąć tą kartę z gry. Jeśli ta karta została usunięta z gry w ten sposób, możesz zanegować maksymalnie 3 ataki. Podczas Fazy końcowej możesz ją Specjalnie Przyzwać z powrotem na pole w trybie ataku. Jeśli ta karta została Synchro-Przyzwana, używając "Vivio, Święte Światło Chaosu" jako Synchro-Materiał, ta karta zyskuje następujący efekt:  
* Ta karta jest niepodatna na Karty Zaklęcia i Pułapki przeciwnika.  
ATK/OBR: 3300/2600

Nazwa: Majestatyczna Nanoha, Pogromczyni Smoków  
Poziom: 10  
Atrybut: Światło  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: "Majestatyczny Smok" + "Nanoha Takamachi, Mag StrikerS'ów" + 1 nie-Tuner  
Możesz Poświęcić tą kartę, by zanegować aktywację Karty Zaklęcia, Karty-Pułapki, albo efekt Efektownego Potwora i zniszczyć wszystkie karty, które kontroluje przeciwnik. Raz na turę, możesz zanegować efekt 1 potwora kontrolowanego przez przeciwnika do Fazy Końcowej albo podczas Fazy Bitewnej zapłać 500 Punktów Życia, by ta karta mogła zaatakować jeszcze raz. Podczas Fazy Końcowej, zwróć tą kartę z powrotem do Extra Talii, i Specjalnie Przyzwij 1 "Nanoha Takamachi, Mag StrikerS'ów" z twojego Cmentarza.  
ATK/OBR: 3800/3000

Nazwa: Darkus Linehalt  
Poziom: 8  
Atrybut: Mrok  
Typ: Demon/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Jeśli ta karta walczy z potworem poziomu 6, bądź wyższego, możesz użyć efektu, by obniżyć Atak przeciwnika o połowę. Kiedy jest zniszczona i wysłana z pola na Cmentarz, możesz dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania 1 Synchro-Potwora z Cmentarza na swoje pole, jednakże jego efekt będzie zanegowany.  
ATK/OBR: 3000/1900

Nazwa: Zsynchronizowane Senketsu, Ryuko Matoi  
Poziom: 7  
Atrybut: Mrok  
Typ: Wojownik/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: Na początku Fazy Bitewnej, jeśli w tej turze została wykorzystana Karta Zaklęcia, ta karta zyskuje 1000 punktów ataku. Jak niszczy kontrolowanego przez przeciwnika potwora: możesz zmienić 1 potwora przeciwnika z trybu Obrony na tryb Ataku i zaatakować jeszcze raz. Podczas Fazy Końcowej możesz poświęcić 500 punktów życia, by przywołać 1 potwora ze swojego Cmentarza.  
ATK/OBR: 2800/400

 **Karty Zaklęcia/Karty Zaklęcia Szybkości:**

Nazwa: Przyzwanie Maga  
Typ: Karta Zaklęcia Normalna  
Efekt: Kiedy kontrolujesz co najmniej 2 potwory Typu Maga, możesz dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania potwora poziomu 4 lub mniej z talii w Trybie Obronnym.  
Obraz: Raising Heart Exellion oraz Bardiche Assault skrzyżowane w kosmosie

Nazwa: Ostrze Nożyc  
Typ: Karta Zaklęcia-Wyposażenia  
Efekt: Możesz je wyposażyć tylko do karty "Zsynchronizowane Senketsu, Ryuko Matoi". Doposażony w tą kartę potwór zyskuje 1000 Punktów Ataku. Podczas Fazy Bitewnej jeśli doposażony potwór niszczy potwora poprzez walkę: zadaj przeciwnikowi obrażenia równe Atakowi zniszczonego potwora. Podczas Fazy Końcowej możesz wysłać ta kartę na Cmentarz, by przywołać 1 potwora typu Maga lub Wojownika ze Cmentarza, ale jego obrona będzie wynosiła 0.  
Obraz: Ostrze Nożyc otoczone płomieniami.

Nazwa: Armata Boomixa  
Typ: Karta Zaklęcia-Wyposażenia  
Efekt: Możesz jedynie wyposażyć w niego "Darkus Linehalt". Potwór wyposażony w tą Kartę Wyposażenia zyskuje 1000 Punktów Ataku. Może aktywować tą kartę z twojej ręki, jeśli potwór nie był w stanie zniszczyć potwora przeciwnika, a jeśli tak, potwór wyposażony zyskuje 500 Punktów Ataku i może atakować jeszcze raz. Jeśli wyposażony potwór ma zostać zniszczony, zamiast tego zniszcz tą kartę.  
Obraz: Zestaw Bojowy Boomix przyczepiony do Linehalta

Nazwa: Zaklęcie Szybkości - Grawitacyjne Przyzwanie  
Typ: Karta Zaklęcia Szybkości  
Efekt: Jeśli masz 1 lub więcej Liczników Prędkości, możesz wybrać 1 potwora z Talii i Ustawić go w zakrytej pozycji obronnej.  
Obraz: Rycerz podnoszący tarczę do obrony.

Nazwa: Zaklęcie Szybkości - Królestwo za Kartę  
Typ: Karta Zaklęcia Szybkości  
Efekt: Jeśli masz 3 lub więcej Liczników Prędkości, i jeśli masz tylko tą kartę w dłoni, możesz poświęcić 1000 Punktów Życia i dobrać 5 kart.  
Obraz: Turbo-Gracz pozbywający się zbędnych rzeczy

 **Karty-Pułapki:**

Nazwa: Synchro-Dusza  
Typ: Trwała Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Raz na turę, możesz wysłać z Extra-Talii Synchro-Potwora na Cmentarz. Jeśli kontrolujesz potwora na polu, możesz wysłać Synchro-Potwora z Extra-Talii na Cmentarz, a wybrany przez ciebie potwór na polu zyskuje nazwę oraz zdolności usuniętego Synchro-Potwora do Fazy Końcowej.  
Obraz: Duch Nitro Wojownika wstępujący do żywego ciała Signum, zmieniając jej kolor na własny

Nazwa: Podwójna Synchro Dusza  
Typ: Trwała Karta-Pułapka  
Efekt: Raz na turę, możesz wysłać z Extra-Talii 2 Synchro-Potwory na Cmentarz. Jeśli kontrolujesz potwora na polu, możesz wysłać 2 Synchro-Potwory z Extra-Talii na Cmentarz, a wybrany przez ciebie potwór na polu zyskuje nazwę oraz zdolności namierzonego Synchro-Potwora do Fazy Końcowej.  
Obraz: Teana Lanster oraz Subaru Nakajima z duchami Signum oraz Vity.

Nazwa: Światło Ciemności  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Ta karta może zostać aktywowana tylko, jeśli przeciwnik kontroluje więcej, niż tylko 1 potwora. Wybierz 1 potwora którego kontrolujesz oraz 1 potwora przeciwnika. Jeśli karta wskaże atrybut "ŚWIATŁO", przejmujesz kontrolę nad potworem przeciwnika i otrzymujesz Punkty Życia równe Atakowi jego namierzonego potwora. W przypadku atrybutu "MROK" niszczy twojego namierzonego potwora i zadaje ci obrażenia równe punktom Ataku potwora, którego kontrolujesz.  
Obraz: Milenijna Waga z Mrocznym Magiem i Pogromcą Ostrza

Nazwa: Jedność Magów  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Poprzez poświęcenie połowy Punktów Życia, może przyzwać tyle potworów serii "StrikerS", jak to tylko możliwe na strefę kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałe Karty Zaklęcia. W przypadku większej liczby potworów na Cmentarzu możesz przyzwać max. 2 potwory na jedną Strefę Zaklęcia i Pułapki.  
Obraz: Duch Erio wewnątrz Strady

Nazwa: Szybkie Wsparcie  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Jeśli twój odkryty potwór typu Maga zostaje zniszczony w walce, pod koniec Kroku Obrażeń możesz zanegować Obrażenia Bitewne do 0, a potem przywołać ze swojej dłoni potwora typu Maga o poziomie 4 lub niższym.  
Obraz: Magiczna Walkiria broniąca Aussę, Czarodziejkę Ziemi

Nazwa: Odrodzenie Mid-Childian  
Typ: Karta-Pułapka  
Efekt: Jeśli kontrolujesz "Nanoha Takamachi", możesz Specjalnie Przyzwać 1 potwora typu Maga z Cmentarza.  
Obraz: Nanoha Takamachi wyłaniająca się z ziemi.

Nazwa: Obronne Zero  
Typ: Karta-Pułapka  
Efekt: Możesz zmienić potwory z tą samą nazwą z trybu Ataku na tryb obronny. Gdy już to zrobisz: zredukuj punkty Obrony namierzonego potwora do 0, i wybierz 1 potwora na polu. Ten potwór nie zostanie zniszczony w walce, ani przez efekty kart.  
Obraz: Kamienny Strażnik i Milenijna Tarczas w trybie Obronnym, a za nimi w tle cyfra 0.

Nazwa: Wierzchołek Śmierci  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Możesz ją aktywował tylko, jeśli otrzymujesz obrażenia powyżej 2000 punktów, a Punkty Życia spadają do zera. Możesz usunąć tą pułapkę z Cmentarza, by pozostawić sobie 1 Punkt Życia.  
Obraz: Subaru Nakajima na zniszczonym polu walki w Mid-Childia

Nazwa: Rękawica Przyzwania  
Typ: Trwała Karta-Pułapka  
Efekt: Kiedy potwór Typu Maga zostaje zniszczony przez walkę, możesz dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania potwora poziomu 4 lub mniej z talii w Trybie Obronnym.  
Obraz: Caro Ru Lushe z świecącą czarną rękawicą

Nazwa: Chwilowe Wskrzeszenie  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Aktywuj tylko, jeśli potwór, którego kontrolowałeś, został zniszczony przez walkę lub działanie karty podczas Fazy Bitewnej. Specjalnie Przywołaj go na pole, po czym wyposaż go w tą kartę, ale jego działania będą zanegowane. Podczas następnej Fazy Gotowości, wyślij wyposażonego w tą kartę potwora na Cmentarz. Kiedy wyposażony potwór opuszcza pole, zniszcz tą kartę.  
Obraz: Dusza Śmieciowego Synchrona pojawiająca się na polu, gotowy do Synchro-Przywołania.

Nazwa: Mid-Childańskie Zderzenie Wymiarów  
Typ: Trwała Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Po aktywacji tej karty, wyślij 1 potwora z działaniem ze swojej ręki na Cmentarz i otrzymaj obrażenia równe podwojonej wartości jego ataku. Potem, możesz aktywować działanie tego potwora jako działanie tej karty. Wtedy, kiedy ta karta jest odkryta na polu, możesz aktywować działanie tamtego potwora poprzez wysłanie 1 potwora z działaniem ze swojej ręki na Cmentarz i otrzymaj obrażenia równe wartości jego ataku. Jeśli działanie tej karty nie zostało zanegowane, możesz aktywować poniższe działanie:  
* Jeśli kontrolujesz Synchro-Potwora na polu, możesz wysłać tą kartę na Cmentarz i namierzyć 1 Synchro-Potwora typu Maga, którego poziom jest równy poziomowi kontrolowanego przez ciebie Synchro-Potwora; Specjalnie Przywołaj namierzonego potwora na pole w trybie Ataku.  
Obraz: Nanoha Takamachi wywodząca z portalu, który łączy Mid-Childa z Nowym Miastem Domino.

Nazwa: Obszar Wzburzonego Serca  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Aktywuj tylko, jeśli jedyny potwór, którego kontrolujesz, to "Nanoha Takamachi", a przeciwnik używa działania, które namierza potwora. Do końca tej tury, twoje potwory nie są podatne na działania Zaklęć, Pułapek oraz Potworów.  
Obraz: Raising Heart wyzwalająca elektryczne impulsy.

Nazwa: Magiczna Kanonada  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Aktywuj tylko, jeśli potwór typu Maszynowego deklaruje atak, a ty nie kontrolujesz żadnego potwora. Anuluj atak, a potem zadaj przeciwnikowi obrażenia równe połowie punktów Ataku potwora, którego atak został zanegowany; a jak to zrobisz, możesz wybrać jedną kartę przeciwnika i ją zniszczyć.  
Obraz: Działo fotonowe naładowane maną i skierowane w kierunku Złomowego Smoka.

Nazwa: Inteligentny Device  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Możesz ją aktywować tylko, jeśli na twojej Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek znajdują się Synchro-Potwory archetypu "StrikerS" jako Trwałe Karty Zaklęcia. Specjalnie Przywołaj tyle Synchro-Potworów z tej strefy na Strefę Potworów, przywracając ich oryginalny Atak, Obronę i Poziom, ile to tylko możliwe. Jednakże, do końca tury w której aktywowałeś tą kartę, działania Synchro-Potworów, które zostały przywołane przez działanie tej karty, zostaną zanegowane.  
Obraz: Raising Heart i Bardiche przechodzące transformację w Nanohę Takamachi i Fate Testarossę.


	2. Rządy Meklordów: Początek końca

**Rozdział 1** \- _Finałowa walka Światowych Mistrzostw Grand Prix_ _! Mechaniczni Imperatorzy kontratakują!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's cards, special abilities and characters. I also don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS.

* * *

W poprzednich rozdziałach...

"Cokolwiek to jest, jesteśmy zaskoczeni, że nie jesteśmy jednymi, którzy to widzą." powiedział Halldor, jakby usłyszał wypowiedź Crowa, co też zwróciło uwagę Signerów.

"Drużyna Ragnarok..." zauważyła Iris, wysiadając ze swojego pojazdu i wraz z Yuseiem, Jack'iem i Crowem spojrzała na swoich przyszłych przeciwników. Przez kilkanaście sekund żaden z nich nie oderwał wzroku od drugiego, aż w końcu lewe oczy Ragnaroka zaświeciły, na co znamiona Szkarłatnego Smoka odpowiedziała równie silnym błyskiem.

"Co to za oczy?" zapytał się Jack.

"Nie wiem, ale czymkolwiek są, nasze znamiona jakby odpowiadają na to." zauważył Crow, spoglądając na Znamię Ogona.

"Ach, no tak, pamiętamy was, ziom. Ci, którzy noszą Znamiona Szkarłatnego Smoka." odparł Broder, niezrażony wypowiedzią gracza Czarnych Skrzydeł.

"Czy te zagrożenie... tu chodzi o Cesarzy Yliaster, zgadza się?" spytała się Iris.

"Dokładnie, oni są kluczem do wszystkiego. Właśnie dlatego musimy z nimi walczyć, by odkryć ich prawdziwe zamiary."

"Słuchajcie, my też chcemy ich pokonać. Możemy połączyć siły." zaproponował Yusei, lecz odpowiedź była daleka od zamierzonej.

"Hmm... przykro mi to mówić, Yusei, ale Nordyccy Bogowie nie wierzą byś był ich sojusznikiem." odpowiedział Halldor, spoglądając na świecącą kartę Odyna.

"Że co?" zapytał się Yusei, nieco urażony.

"Co to niby miało znaczyć?!" rzuciła Iris, zdenerwowana.

"Ten, którego badania wywołały Zerowy Rewers, był doktorem Fudo, ojcem Yuseia. A skoro on jest z jego linii krwi, to Yusei też dzieli z nim ten sam los zniszczenia."

* * *

"Pojedynek!" krzyknęli Yusei i Halldor.

 **Yusei:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 2

 **Halldor:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 2

"Powiedz, Yusei, jesteś szczęśliwy, że wykonałeś swój plan? Ponieważ ja jestem z tego szczęśliwy! Po prawdzie, bardziej szczęśliwszym nie mogę być, a wiesz dlaczego?" powiedział Halldor z podejrzliwym uśmiechem.

"Mam nadzieję, że mi to wyjaśnisz!" odciął się Yusei, coraz bardziej zaniepokojony. Wiedział, że zaraz ma dostać odpowiedź, której będzie żałował.

"Powiem to jednym słowem, przyjacielu: Gjallarhorn!" odpowiedział lider Drużyny Ragnaroka, kiedy po prawej stronie jego Ścigacza pojawił się fioletowy portal, z którego wyłoniła się karta przedstawiająca norweską osobę, trzymającą wielki róg.

"Gjallarhorn?!" powtórzył Yusei z niedowierzaniem.

"Tak! Ta karta może być aktywowana, kiedy jest na Cmentarzu!" odpowiedział Halldor, kiedy aktywowana karta wzniosła się wysoko w górę, zamieniając się w mężczyznę odzianego w czerwono-złote szaty i kapelusz z rogami. W ręce trzymał wielki róg, który wyzwolił huczący dźwięk, że wicher ucichł. "Słyszysz ten dźwięk, Yusei? To właśnie dźwięk zbliżającego się twojego końca! Kiedy Gjallarhorn zostanie aktywowany, twój Rykoszet Fali nie zadziała! Poza tym, Gjallarhorn powstrzymuje wszelkie Zaklęcia i Pułapki, które mają powstrzymać Nordyckich Bogów przed wskrzeszeniem! A pod koniec mojej trzeciej rundy, wszystkie moje potwory z mojego pola zostaną usunięte z gry, a ty otrzymasz obrażenia równe sumie Ataku wszystkich usuniętych potworów!"

"Co?" rzucił Yusei, zdumiony.

* * *

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Oszukujące Lustro! Jeśli mój przeciwnik aktywuje pułapkę, ta karta pozwala mi skopiować jego działanie i użyć je jako własne! A tą kartą będzie... Oko Odyna!" rzucił Yusei.

"O nie!" krzyknął Halldor, widząc, jak odkryta karta Yuseia się otworzyła, ukazując odbicie Odyna.

"Oko Odyna nie ma wpływu na tą pułapkę, ponieważ Oszukujące Lustro nie neguje działania, a raczej zmienia aktywację działania. A co za tym idzie, Nordyccy Bogowie jeszcze raz mają zanegowane zdolności." powiedział Yusei.

"I co z tego?! Nawet pozbawiony swoich umiejętności, Odyn ma aż 4000 punktów Ataku, jest potężniejszy od twojego Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy! Odynie, atakuj!" rozkazał Halldor.

"W tym przypadku aktywuję specjalną umiejętność Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy! Raz na turę przeciwnika, mogę usunąć Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy z gry w celu zanegowania ataku potwora przeciwnika!" zadeklarował Yusei, kiedy jego atutowy smok wówczas zabłysnął zielonym światłem, po czym zniknął z pola widzenia.

"No i co? Nie masz już żadnych potworów, Yusei! Wykończę cię moimi dwoma pozostałymi bogami!"

"Heh... raczej nie będziesz mieć szansy na to, bowiem aktywuję moją pułapkę, Zerową Siłę! Skoro mój Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy opuścił pole, ta pułapka kompletnie wyzeruje Atak wszystkich pozostałych potworów, których siła jest równa lub wyższa od siły mojego smoka!" skontrował Yusei.

Halldor spojrzał na bogów, przerażony, kiedy Thor, Loki oraz Odyn nagle poczuli utratę energii (3500-0) (3300-0) (4000-0). "N-Nie! Skoro ich Atak wynosi zero, nie mogą w stanie atakować!"

"I nie zapominaj, wraz z twoją Fazą Końcową aktywuje się moc Gjallarhorna. A to oznacza, że wszystkie twoje potwory zostaną usunięte z gry, a ja otrzymuję obrażenia równe sumie Ataku całej trójki Bogów. Jednakże, skoro ich siła Ataku była wtedy równa zeru... nie otrzymuję więc jakikolwiek obrażeń!" powiedział Yusei, kiedy Thor, Loki i Odyn zmienili się kolejno w niebieskie, fioletowe oraz złote promienie energii, które uległy rozczepieniu na atomy, tym samym kończąc żywot bogów Azów. Halldor mógł tylko patrzeć, zdruzgotany. Nie miał już żadnych alternatyw, a jego najlepsza broń obróciła się przeciw niemu.

"Smoku Spadającej Gwiazdy! ATAKUJ!" rozkazał Yusei. Ewolucyjna wersja Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu wzniosła się wysoko w górę, po czym wystrzeliła strumień kosmicznej energii, która uderzyła celnie w Halldora, spowijając go w chmurze dymu.

 **Yusei:** 200 LP/ **SPC:** 6

 **Halldor:** 0 LP/ **SPC:** 3

* * *

" _On... wygrał! Zwycięzcą jest Yusei Fudo! Jego niespotykanie zaskakująca taktyka przechytrzyła Nordyckich Bogów i pokonała Drużynę Ragnaroka! Tym samym Drużyna 5D's przechodzi do wielkiego finału!"_ skomentował Główny Komentator, kiedy nie mógł wytrzymać emocji i padł na podłogę.

* * *

"Czyli teraz Drużyna 5D's będzie walczyć z Drużyną Nowego Świata..." zauważył blond-włosy mężczyzna. "Tylko jedna z nich wyjdzie z tego starcia żywa..."

"Nawet jeśli, to nie pozwolimy im pokrzyżować planów." powiedziała stanowczo kobieta z francuskim akcentem. "A zwłaszcza Yusei. Za żadną cenę nie postawi stopy na Arce."

"Jak sądzisz, o przemądry?" zwrócił się mężczyzna do wielkiej maszyny przypominającej przecinek, który rzekomo był tutaj głównym gospodarzem. "Czy ci rycerze zdecydują się na taki krok i spróbują nas powstrzymać?"

Trwała długa cisza, zanim ich pan, zamknięty w okowach maszyny podtrzymującej życie, odpowiedział mechanicznym głosem, w którym trudno było wychwycić jakiekolwiek emocje.

" ** _Czas pokaże._** " odpowiedziała istota. " ** _A kiedy Arka w końcu objawi się... nowa przyszłość się rozpocznie... wraz ze zniszczeniem Nowego Miasta Domino._** "

* * *

 _"Starożytny... chwila, chcesz powiedzieć, że Starożytny... jakby lider Yliaster... wyczuwa, że jestem niezależna?" zdziwiła się Iris. "Czyżbym miała jakąś rolę do spełnienia w jego planie? O to ci chodzi?"_

 _"_ **Destrukcja wszechrzeczy** **... nieoczekiwana zmiana... Starożytny chce cię sprowadzić z powrotem na pierwotny cel...** "

" _Destrukcja wszechrzeczy?" powtórzyła Iris. "Nie... niemożliwe... mówisz, że ja od początku byłam marionetką Starożytnego? Że moim przeznaczeniem jest zniszczyć cały świat?"_

" **Zapomnienie... bariera czasu i przestrzeni... granica dwóch światów zachwiana...** "

* * *

" _Chwila moment! Twierdzisz... że to, co przyprawiało nas o ból głowy przez ten szmat czasu, dało ci moc, która może rozerwać planetę na kawałki?!_ " zapytała się Teana, sfrustrowana i zaniepokojona.

"Tak, ten sam, co przywołał na ziemię Cesarzy Meklordów.' odpowiedziała Iris. "Ale to nie wszystko... odkryłam, że... już wcześniej byłam powiązana ze Starożytnym oraz jego celem... jako jego Oręż Sądu."

" _Oh, Iris..._ " powiedziała Nanoha z niepokojem.

" _Czyli co to może oznaczać?_ " spytała się Shamal.

"Nie wiem... ale wiem jedno." rzekła Iris, patrząc na metropolię. "Z pewnością wydarzy się coś wielkiego. Coś, po za pojedynkiem przeciwko Drużynie Nowego Świata."

* * *

 **{Cue Theme Song: Never Say Never by After Midnight Project}**

 **{ _"Never say, never say..._** _ **}**_ Sceneria ukazuje Iris wpadającą w otchłań, kiedy to Yusei próbuje ją złapać. Jej nienaturalnie długie, srebrne włosy ukazują kolejno Primo, Lestera, Jakoba, Aporię, Bruno/Vizora, Lynx/Quazę, Sherry Leblanc, a na końcu Z-one'a w swej mechanicznej postaci. Podczas ujęcia pojawiają się obrazy ukazujące Signerów oraz ich smoki: Yuseia i Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, Jacka oraz Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, Crowa z Czarno-Skrzydlatym Smokiem, Akizę i Smoka Czarnej Róży, Leo i Lunę ze Smokiem Strumienia Życia i Starożytnym Baśniowym Smokiem, a na końcu Iris ze świecącym Okiem Orichalcum oraz Oręż Sądu.  
 **{ _Never say, never say...}_** Scena zmienia się na Iris, która w formie maga aktywuje swój Ścigacz Walk, StarDynamo. Ekran monitora się włącza, wskaźniki idą w górę, a Iris w końcu podkręca tempo, na wskutek czego StarDynamo rusza z piskiem, wystrzeliwując się niczym pocisk nad Nowym Miastem Domino w niebo, gdzie jest widoczna przysłonięta chmurami Arka.

 **{ _Our time has finally come, This is the chance that we've Been waiting for...}_** Crow z zadziornym uśmiechem przywołuje Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka, podczas gdy Akiza wyciąga rękę ku niebu, kiedy stojący za nią Smok Czarnej Róży wydaje z siebie groźny ryk. Naprzeciw im stoją Ryo Hajime oraz Sherry LeBlanc, obydwoje w nowych strojach przynależni Yliaster.  
 **{ _It all comes to this, Defining moment, we can, Wait no MORE!_ } **Jack, Luna i Leo zbliżają się do siebie plecami, przywołując Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, Starożytnego Baśniowego Smoka oraz Smoka Elektronarzędzia, którego zbroja pęka, ujawniając ukrytego w nim Smoka Strumienia Życia. Cała trójka stoi naprzeciw górującego nad nimi Aporii, podczas gdy nad nim pojawiają się spektralne formy Lestera, Primo i Jakoba.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Gonna stop us now (stop us now)}_** Yusei się odwraca i, na platformie starej fabryki w Satellite przywołuje Śmieciowego Wojownika, Synchrona Formułę, Śmieciowego Synchrona, Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu oraz Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy, patrząc z determinacją na przeciwnika, jakim jest Vizor, podczas gdy nad nim góruje spektralna forma Bruno.  
 **{ _Maybe Forever, always push the pedal DOWN!}_** Iris na StarDynamo w formie Maga przyzywa Nanohę Takamachi, Fate Testarossę, Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius oraz innego potwora, prawdopodobnie ewolucję Fate, po czym patrzy przed siebie na Quazę, której kask pęka na pół, ujawniając, że ona jest Lynx.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Space will chase us (will chase us)}_** Yusei i Iris się odwracają i widzą prawdziwego przeciwnika, jakim jest Z-one. Górujący nad Aporią, Quazą, Vizorem, Sherry oraz Ryo, lider Yliaster unosi swoje masywne, mechaniczne ręce w górę, kiedy nad nim pojawiają się Lordowie Czasu.  
 **{ _Maybe Forever, Time shatter destiny MIGHT!}_** Aporia przywołuje Meklorda Astro Mekanikle oraz Astro Asterisk, którzy wystrzeliwują niebieski promień oraz fioletowe tornado. T.G. Ostrze Miotacza oraz Pyrus Galaktyczny Dragonoid przechodzą ewolucję dwa znacznie potężniejsze Synchro-Potwory. Sherry aktywuje kartę Z-One, podczas gdy Ryo przywołuje Szlachetnych Rycerzy.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Gonna stop us now}_** Iris składa swoje ręce na piersi, trzymając naszyjnik, który świeci. Wtedy transformuje się w formę Maga, potem w Nanohę Takamachi, następnie w Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius, aż na końcu w tajemniczą, skrzydlatą istotę z czystego światła.

 **{ _This is it, now it's all, On the line...}_** Iris jedzie na StarDynamo wraz z Yuseiem na Skrzydlatej Drodze w kierunku Arki, w towarzystwie Akizy, Jacka, Crowa, Leo i Luny.  
 **{ _Never say never, Never gonna stop us NOW!}_** Iris zostaje otoczona srebrzystą aurą, po czym patrzy w górę, podczas gdy na tle pojawia się Arka, a nad nią góruje Z-one w sferycznej maszynie i nagle pojawiają się napisy "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" oraz "Clash of the Two Worlds", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

W spiralnej strukturze...

"Sherry..." zapytał się Ryo, spoglądając na swoją towarzyszkę. Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd byli świadkami zwycięstwa Drużyny 5D's nad Drużyną Ragnaroka, co pozwoliło im przejść do wielkiego finału. Od tamtego czasu Francuzka, która niegdyś chciała się mścić na Yliaster, patrzyła na Nowe Miasto Domino, odziana w czarno-biały ubiór z szarymi naramiennikami.

"O co chodzi?" odpowiedziała Sherry.

"Od czasu walki Drużyny 5D's w półfinale jesteś zamyślona." rzekł Ryo. "Na pewno wszystko w porządku?"

"Nh... tak, Ryo. Nic mi nie jest..." powiedziała niepewnie jego blond-włosa towarzyszka. Jednakże Ryo był w stanie wychwycić w tych słowach kłamstwo.

"Chodzi o Yuseia... zgadza się?"

"Wciąż mam pewne wątpliwości." odpowiedziała Sherry. "Znając Yuseia, on i tak czy owak tu przybędzie."

"Sherry... pamiętaj, czyjej stronie barykady obecnie jesteśmy. Starożytny ocalił nam życie, a obowiązkiem jest się odpłacić wybawcy." oznajmił Ryo, kładąc nacisk na 'odpłacić'. Francuzka dobrze wiedziała, że chodziło jej przyjacielowi o rękę, która została zastąpiona futurystyczną protezą, która spoczywała pod cienkim materiałem, jakim była rękawica. "Po za tym widziałaś, co się może stać, jeśli zostawimy to miasto w spokoju."

Sherry skinęła głową, pamiętając spotkanie z tajemniczym osobnikiem.

* * *

 **Wspomnienia**

 _"El Padre..." wydusił z siebie Ryo. "Czy.. czy to jest nasza słynna Kraina Rycerzy, 'Tír na nÓg'?"_

 _" **Nie, jeszcze nie umarliście. I nie jestem dr. LeBlanc i Alfons Hajime. To wasze serca tworzą obraz tego, co chcecie widzieć. A ja... jestem jedyną istotą tego świata, bytem, który potrafi zmienić się w to, co akurat czujecie.** " odpowiedział "Dr. Leblanc"._

 _"Skoro nie jesteście... albo nie jesteś naszymi ojcami... to kim jesteś?" spytała się Sherry._

 _" **Jestem Ostatnim z wielu. Jestem tym, który zna prawdę.** "_

 _"Ten, który zna prawdę..." powtórzyła Sherry. "Jaką prawdę?"_

 _" **Jeśli chcecie, zdradzę ją wam... ale wraz z tym, wasze przeznaczenia ulegną wielkim zmianom...** " odpowiedział "Alfons Hajime"._

 _"Nhh... n-nie dbamy o nasze przeznaczenie! Chcemy wiedzieć, co się tu dzieje! Urgh!" warknął Ryo, kurczowo trzymając swój kikut, by załagodzić ból._

 _" **Wyciągnij rękę, potomku klanu Hajime... a ujrzysz próbkę mojej serdeczności.** "_

 _Ryo z ostrożnością pokazał panu LeBlanc i Hajime swoją skrwawioną rękę bez dłoni. Wówczas stało się coś niebywałego: LeBlanc wyciągnął swoją rękę, z której wyszła niebieska kulka. Emanująca energią sfera objęła kikut Ryo. Na początek Gracz Szlachetnych Rycerzy czuł, jak ból się wzmógł, aż przypominało to dla niego jak bezpośrednie uderzenie piorunem. Ale zaraz po tym ból nagle zaczął ustępować, a piekące uczucie stopiło się, zmieniając się na chłodny, przyjemny dotyk lodu. Kiedy niebieska sfera zgasła, ręka Ryo już nie krwawiła. Była za to zręczną i skomplikowaną serią śrub i kabli, przypominającą ludzką rękę bez skóry. Ryo czuł, jak powraca do niego normalne uczucie. Bodźce typowe dla człowieka, typowe ruchy... jakby miał tą samą rękę, co wcześniej._

 _"Niesamowite..." powiedziała Sherry z zaskoczeniem._

 _" **Czy to dało ci pewność, że jestem waszym zbawicielem?...** " zapytał się "LeBlanc". Ryo zajęło kilka sekund, by dojść do siebie. Spoglądając na swoją mechaniczną dłoń, Gracz Szlachetnych Rycerzy spojrzał na swojego wybawcę. Choć w głębi duszy był wobec tej istoty podejrzliwy, jako potomek rycerskiego klanu wiedział, że trzeba zawsze spłacać dług osobie, która mu pomogła._

 _"...to prowadź nas, Ostatni z wielu." rzekł Ryo, kłaniając się. Wówczas niespodziewanie zmieniła się sceneria. Z bezkresnej białej pustki w krajobraz, który składał się z czerwonego nieba, gołej ziemi oraz kilkuset kamiennych kart, które przypominały nagrobki. To, oraz gigantyczna kula ognia wisząca w powietrzu dawało obraz post-apokaliptycznej natury. Widok spalonej ziemi, niegdyś tętniącej życiem, był dla obydwóch nowych przybyszy wielkim szokiem. "Co do...?"_

 _" **To nasza przyszłość.**_ " _odpowiedział "Alfons Hajime", po czym on oraz pan Leblanc na chwilę zaświecili oślepiającym światłem, by stać się jedną istotą: wielką, lewitującą maszyną, którą charakteryzowała metalowa maska, przez którą można było sokolim wzrokiem zauważyć niebieskie oko. " **Świat, w którym** **Ener-D zniszczyło ludzkość. Ale można tą przyszłość zmienić...**_ "

* * *

"Poprzysięgliśmy wierność naszemu panu, więc nie zamierzam tego zmieniać." kontynuował Ryo. "Zrobię wszystko, by wypełnić plan Starożytnego. Nawet poświęcając całe miasto..."

"...byśmy mogli otrzymać to, czego pragniemy." dokończyła Sherry, spoglądając na swojego towarzysza. W jej oczach zaświeciło zdecydowanie i gniew. "Tak. Dla zrealizowania naszego marzenia, zrobię wszystko, nawet niszcząc to miasto... oraz Yuseia."

* * *

Nawet w nocy, Nowe Miasto Domino nie przestawało tętnić życiem. Wszędzie było dużo ludzi, latarnie się świeciły, nadając tejże metropolii niesamowity obraz cywilizacji. Oczywiście, wszyscy ludzie byli bardzo zajęci, nawet nie myśląc, że jutrzejszy dzień może być ich ostatnim. Gdyby tak bardzo nie byli pochłonięci swoimi sprawami, zapewne byliby w stanie wychwycić obecność trzech wyjątkowo wyobcowanych ludzi. Ta trójka, która wspólnie kierowała Yliaster, spoglądała na wielkie miasto z rusztowania, jakby byli samymi królami miasta, i że to właśnie im przypadł zaszczyt osądzenia, czy ludzkość będzie żyć.

"W końcu przeznaczenie jest w zasięgu ręki." powiedział Jakob, najwyższy z całej trójki. Można by było powiedzieć, że był nienaturalnie większy od przeciętnego człowieka. "Obwód jest już niemal skończony. Wszystko idzie wedle planu, a Arka wkrótce się objawi, jeśli wygramy Światowe Mistrzostwa Grand Prix. Nie ma miejsca na błędy. Musimy pokonać Yuseia i jego nic niewartych przyjaciół! A gdy to się stanie, zajmiemy się Orężem Sądu."

"W takim razie, 'sam-wiesz-co' może się okazać przydatne." mruknął Primo, którego charakteryzowały spiczaste szare włosy. Jego uśmiech się rozszerzył, kiedy zauważył na Jakobie oraz na Lesterze, najmłodszym z całej trójki, zdziwienie i ciekawość. "Heheh... widzicie... w dniu, kiedy zostałem poskładany w całość, Z-one 'Starożytny' powiedział mi o pewnej zalecie Zakazanych Mocy Iris. Co prawda, teraz Iris będzie je kontrolować... ale biorąc pod uwagę liczbę porażek wywołanych jej interwencją, Starożytny dał mi wystarczającą próbkę, byśmy mogli użyć naszej prawdziwej mocy."

"...mamy prawdziwe moce?" zdziwił się Lester, zbity z tropu. Primo mógł się tylko uśmiechnąć, po czym skinął głową.

* * *

"Więc... wy wciąż widzicie tą latającą skałę na niebie?" spytał się Leo, skonfundowany, na co Iris skinęła głową. Co prawda Drużyna 5D's wygrała półfinałowy Turbo-Pojedynek, ale dla nich to dopiero połowa góry do przejścia. Obecnie stali na trasie, na oświetlonym przez reflektory stadionie, gdzie jutro ma się odbyć finałowa walka przeciwko drużynie, która narobiła temu miastu mnóstwo kłopotów: Drużyna Nowego Świata. Signerzy wiedzieli, że teraz nie mogą pozwolić sobie na pomyłki, bowiem przegrana oznaczała niechybną zagładę całego miasta, albo i nawet całego świata. Właśnie dlatego Yusei, Iris, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Demure, Toru, Bruno oraz Lynx stali na stadionie, patrząc w górę, mając przed oczami wielką spiralną strukturę, która przypominała latającą wyspę, której ziemia przywodziła na myśl ostre skały kwarcowe. Jednakże, ta wyspa była widoczna tylko dla Signerów, więc Leo, Bruno, Toru, Demure i Lynx mogli tylko patrzeć na puste niebo.

"Coś myślę, że wy zmyślacie." powiedział ponuro Leo.

"Wcale nie. Widzimy ją, i to bardzo wyraźnie. Widać, że się zbliża." odpowiedziała ze zmartwieniem Luna. "Może nie widzisz tego, bo nie jesteś Signerem." Leo spojrzał na Lunę, po czym przerzucił wzrok na jej świecące znamię, przypominające pazur. Wtedy ostrożnie położył na nim swoją rękę, a potem ponownie spojrzał w niebo. Teraz był w stanie widzieć ogromną wyspę na niebie.

I właśnie zaczął tego żałować. "C-Chłopaki! Spójrzcie! Wielka skała na niebie! Niemożliwe!"

"Z tego, co mój ojciec powiedział, wynika fakt, że coś się pojawi. Coś bardzo niebezpiecznego." rzekł Yusei.

"Och, czyli chcesz powiedzieć, że ten kawałek kamienia nie przyszedł tu na pogaduszki przy kawie?" zapytał się Toru sarkastycznie, starając się nie panikować.

"Niestety nie." zaprzeczyła Iris. "Będzie paskudnie, jeśli ten 'kawałek kamienia' uderzy w Nowe Miasto Domino."

" _Kurczę, czy w ogóle jest jakiś sposób, by to powstrzymać?"_ zapytała się Teana.

" _Kto to wie. Tylko jutrzejszy Turbo-Pojedynek może na to odpowiedzieć."_ rzekła Signum.

" _Zastanawiam się, jaki będzie mieć wpływ na Mid-Childę. W końcu ten wymiar i Mid-Childa są ze sobą związane Mostem._ " skalkulowała Shamal.

" _A to nie wróży nic dobrego."_ mruknął Zafira.

" _Iris..._ " wyszeptała Nanoha, spoglądając na swoją córkę ze zmartwioną miną.

"[ _No proszę, proszę..._ ]" rozległ się głos, który wydawał się pochodzić z dookoła stadionu. Cała grupa rozglądała się, zaskoczona.

"Znam ten głos." stwierdziła Iris z irytacją. Dla niej, ten głos był bardzo znajomy, choć chciała tego nie wiedzieć. Po chwili jej obawy się potwierdziły, kiedy niespodziewanie nad gruntem wyświetliła się holograficzna sfera. A na niej było oczywiście trzech Cesarzy Yliaster. "Primo..."

"[ _Droga Iris, jak miło znów... mieć cię na oku._ ]" odpowiedział Primo.

"Jak widać wciąż się nie poddajesz, co?"

"[ _O nie, nie, moja droga. Wciąż mamy na ciebie oko, lecz na razie moja pogoń za tobą jest odłożona, zważywszy na... wyższe cele._ ]"

"Wyższe cele, mówisz?" odciął się wyzywająco Jack.

"[ _Powiem tyle, że Drużyna Ragnaroka w pewnym sensie pokazała, na co ich stać._ ]"

"[ _Hahahahah! Ale w końcu to wy jesteście w finale! Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem!_ ]" dodał Lester, śmiejąc się.

"Czym dokładnie jest ta spiralna struktura na niebie? Czy to ma coś wspólnego z tym tak-zwanym 'Wielkim Projektem'?" zapytał się Yusei.

"[ _Och, ależ oczywiście, że ma. To się nazywa Arka. Cytadela Starożytnego, który się nazywa również_ _Z-one._ ]" odpowiedział Primo ze spokojem.

"Z-one..." powtórzyła Iris. " _Hmm... dziwne... to dziwne imię jakoś brzmi znajomo."_

"Co to za Arka?" spytał się Yusei.

 _"[Wkrótce się dowiesz. Kiedy wygramy Światowe Mistrzostwa Grand Prix, Arka się w końcu objawi wszystkim - i zderzy się z ziemią, niszcząc te miasto.]_ " wyjaśnił Jakob.

"Nie, jeśli się wam postawimy!" zaprzeczył Yusei.

"Yusei ma rację. Nie pozwolimy wam zniszczyć ani tego miasta, ani żadnego innego świata!" rzuciła Iris, na co Lester odpowiedział rozbawieniem. "Aż tak cię to bawi?"

"[ _Oj, Iris, Iris... ty chyba nie wiesz, jak grubo się mylisz.]"_ zamruczał Lester. "[ _Kiedy Nowe Miasto Domino spotka zagłada, to samo stanie się z twoją Mid-Childą. Już samo istnienie w tym wymiarze sprawia, że twoje Zakazane Moce są jak klucz do otwarcia Mostu między tymi światami. Hahahahahah!]"_

"Chwila, o czym ten klaun bredzi?" zażądał Crow.

"Chyba chciał powiedzieć, że Mid-Childa i Nowe Miasto Domino są w jakiś sposób związane ze sobą." zgadywał Jack.

"A więc o to wam chodzi, tak? Że chcecie użyć moich Zakazanych Mocy, by sprowadzić na mój świat zagładę?!" wypaliła Iris, rozgniewana.

"[ _Nie w tym rzecz. Ten Most jest znacznie bliżej, niż myślisz. Dzięki twoim umiejętnościom nie tylko zniszczymy te żałosne miasto i stworzymy nową przyszłość, ale i w końcu zerwiemy Most, tym samym naprawiając te 'niedopatrzenie' sprzed kilkunastu lat. Choć... niewątpliwe, że Mid-Childę spotka zgubny los.]"_ powiedział Primo.

"[ _Jeśli rzeczywiście ci zależy na uratowaniu swojego domu, to weź udział w finałowym pojedynku z nami... choć i tak wiemy, że prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie.]"_ rzekł Jakob.

"[ _To na razie, powodzenia jutro w ratowaniu świata! Ahahahahah!]"_ zaśmiał się Lester, kiedy hologram przedstawiający trzech Cesarzy Yliaster zniknął, pozostawiając świadków w rozmyślaniu.

"Cóż, to było... nietypowe." powiedział z zakłopotaniem Toru.

"Czyli jak zwykle, ludziska. Los miasta spoczywa w naszych rękach." zauważył Yusei.

"Miasto to dopiero pół kłopotów. Będzie wręcz fatalnie zarówno dla obu światów, a może i więcej." mruknęła Iris.

"Nie możecie wątpić w siebie." odpowiedział tajemniczy, a zarazem znajomy głos. Yusei i reszta odwrócili się i zauważyli na trybunach trzy znajome twarze.

"Hej, czy ci ludzie to nie przypadkiem...?" zapytała się Luna.

"To Drużyna Ragnaroka." zauważył Yusei.

"Ty oraz twoi przyjaciele zostaliście wybrani przez siły wyższe, niż my wszyscy. My, posiadacze Runicznych Oczów wierzyliśmy, że to nasze przeznaczenie jest być tymi wybrańcami, ale myliliśmy się." rzekł Halldor, podczas gdy jego Runiczne Oko lśniło niebieskim światłem. "Musicie pokonać Drużynę Nowego Świata."

"Więc trzeba wygrać oraz ocalić miasto, zgadza się?" zapytał się Crow, na co Halldor skinął głową.

"Tylko bądźcie ostrożni. Szczególnie ty, Iris." powiedział Dragan.

"Nie ma wątpliwości, że to pachnie pułapką." dodał nonszalancko Broder.

"Heh. Dzięki za słowa zachęty, ziom." odpowiedziała Iris sarkastycznie.

"Ostrożni? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie." zaprzeczył Jack. "Chcą wojny? No to będą ją mieć! A Jack Atlas wrzuci do walki wszystko co ma i się nie wycofa!"

"Jack ma rację. Użyjemy swoich umiejętności i mocy, żeby powstrzymać plany Yliaster!" zgodził się Yusei. Iris również skinęła głową, lecz zaraz potem jeszcze raz spojrzała na ciemne chmury z rosnącym zmartwieniem.

* * *

Kilka godzin później...

Odziana w strój nocny Iris wpatrywała się w metropolię Nowego Miasta Domino ze swojego apartamentu poprzez wielką szybę. Po tym, co usłyszała od trzech Cesarzy Yliaster, jej świeżo zdobyte myśli nie pozwoliły jej spokojnie usnąć. Zresztą nie tylko Iris cierpiała na bezsenność.

" _Jeszcze tylko kilkanaście godzin do godziny Zero."_ zauważyła Nullite.

" _Mid-Childa... nie możemy sobie pozwolić na błędy. Jedna fatalna pomyłka może skończyć się tragicznie dla nas i naszych przyjaciół._ " rzekł Yuuno.

" _To jest o wiele szalone niż wtedy, kiedy musiałam walczyć z Nonon Jakuzure i jej głośną orkiestrą."_ mruknęła Ryuko, czyszcząc sobie Ostrze Nożyczek.

" _Nawet mi o tym nie wspominaj. Wciąż słyszę w moich Żywych Włóknach jej huczącą pieśń._ " jęknął Senketsu, przewracając 'okiem'.

"Całkiem przyjemna noc, nie sądzicie?" zapytała się Iris, zwracając uwagę swoich duchowych przyjaciół. "Tak... bardzo przyjemna. Nowe Miasto Domino wygląda naprawdę pięknie w nocy..."

" _Że co?"_ zdziwiła się Subaru.

"Spójrzcie tylko. Milion świateł, reflektory... gdyby tylko niebo było czyste, to wówczas mielibyśmy piękny obrazek." wyjaśniła Iris z uśmiechem, co jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyło jej towarzyszy.

" _My mamy tu koniec świata, a ona podziwia miasto..._ " mruknęła Ryuko.

" _Iris, czy na pewno dobrze się czujesz?"_ spytała się Hayate, na co srebrno-włosa Signerka skinęła głową.

"Nigdy nie czułam się lepiej. Kiedy się spojrzy na to miasto, od razu wszelkie wątpliwości i negatywy idą w zapomnienie."

" _Jak na przykład fakt, że Mid-Childa może zginąć?!"_ wypaliła Vito, sfrustrowana. Wówczas zapewne największym zaskoczeniem było to, że Iris nie miała na to żadnej odpowiedzi. Jedyne, co się u niej zmieniło, to jej uśmiech zbladł.

"Nhh... ja... po prostu staram ukrywać to, że się boję." odpowiedziała z westchnieniem Iris. "Wkrótce rozegra się tu bitwa o los światów, a to jest wystarczającym dowodem, że nie mogę tak po prostu stać i nic nie robić."

" _Hej, pamiętacie, co ten Primo powiedział?"_ zagadnęła Caro. " _Mówił, że obecność Iris i jej Zakazanych Mocy będzie jedną z przyczyn, dla którego Mid-Childa i Nowe Miasto Domino zostaną zniszczone, prawda?"_

" _Więc co niby mamy zrobić? Spakować manatki i ruszyć w kierunku Mostu, by wrócić do domu?"_ zgadywała Subaru.

"Subaru, nawet nie wiemy, gdzie ten Most się dokładnie znajduje." odpowiedziała Iris. "A Primo mówił, że Most znajduje się bliżej, niż myślimy. Chyba, że..."

" _Ta luka czasoprzestrzenna nie jest gdzieś w kosmosie, a..."_ zauważyła Shamal, lecz potem jej ciekawość ustąpiła zdziwieniu. "... _gdzieś w Nowym Mieście Domino_ _?"_

" _Kurka, to naprawdę grubsza sprawa._ " jęknął Yuuno.

" _Ale, jeżeli to co powiedział, jest prawdą, to oznacza że sytuacja jest poważna. Musimy poinformować naszych!"_ powiedziała stanowczo Signum.

" _Niby jak? Jesteśmy niematerialni, nie mamy kontaktu z innym światem, nie wiemy gdzie się znajduje dokładnie ten Most, a ostatnia podróż przez Most o mało nas nie zabiła._ " wyliczył Chrono.

" _Czyli innymi słowy, utknęliśmy w martwym punkcie. Teraz wszystko zależy od tego, czy..._ " mówiła Hayate.

" _Nie chciałbym przerywać dyskusji, ale ktoś tu idzie._ " wciął się Erio. Istotnie, pośród tej ciszy, która właśnie nastąpiła, dało się wówczas usłyszeć czyjeś kroki. Iris się odwróciła, myśląc że to mógł być Toru, ale jej myśli były dalekie od poprawnych. Przed sobą miała teraz Yuseia, wciąż w swoim typowym ubiorze.

"Yusei?" zdziwiła się Iris, zaskoczona. "Co ty tu robisz?"

"Zakładam, że to samo, co ty." odpowiedział Signer. "Czy mogę...?"

"Tak, możesz wejść." odpowiedziała szybko Iris, widząc jak Yusei zamykał drzwi, po czym usiadł na łóżku. Po chwili i Iris do niego dołączyła. Obydwoje przez długi moment nic nie powiedzieli. W końcu Iris postanowiła przełamać ciszę. "Bezsenność, zdaje się?"

"Tak." odpowiedział Yusei. "Jakoś nie mogłem usnąć, skoro widmo zagłady wisi nad miastem."

"Ja też." westchnęła Iris.

"Uhm... posłuchaj, Iris. Co do..."

"Nie, Yusei." zaprzeczyła Iris. "By być szczera... ja się strasznie boję. Ale nie mogę tego zostawić."

"Iris..." wyszeptał Yusei ze zmartwieniem.

"Wiem, że chcesz mnie odwieść od pomysłu wystąpienia w finale. Ale... nie mogę. Słyszałeś, co Yliaster powiedzieli. Nie zaprzestaną mnie gonić, dopóki posiadam Zakazaną Moc."

"Ale Iris..."

"Żadnych 'Ale', Yusei!" rzuciła Iris z łzami w oczach. "Ja... ja... ja już nie wiem, co myśleć! Tyle się dzieje w mojej głowie... Zakazana Moc, Yliaster... " wówczas nagle poczuła, jak Yusei ją obejmował czule. "Y-Yusei..."

"Już, Iris... spokojnie..." powiedział szeptem Yusei.

"A-ale, Yusei..."

"Po prostu wyrzuć z siebie... wyrzuć z siebie wszystko..." mruknął cicho Signer. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna jęknęła na chwilę, aż w końcu załamała się płaczem. Czarnowłosy Signer wciąż ją obejmował, delikatnie głaszcząc ją po główce, podczas gdy ona płakała. "Już... już, Iris... pamiętaj, że zawsze będę przy tobie..."

"Nh... d-dziękuję, Yusei..." odpowiedziała Iris, ocierając łzy. "Nhh.. c-chyba tego potrzebowałam..."

"Wiem, że się boisz... też się boję."

"N-naprawdę?" zapytała się Iris, spoglądając na Yuseia. Jej czarnowłosy przyjaciel skinął głową. "Ohh..."

"Posłuchaj, Iris. Ja..." zaczął mówić Yusei, czując się niepewnie. "no... nie chciałem, byś uczestniczyła w najbliższym Turbo-Pojedynku z obawy na twoje życie. Nie chcę cię stracić. Już straciłem moich rodziców, a potem myślałem, że stracę i ciebie. Po prostu... nie chcę, żebyś zginęła."

"Yusei..." wyszeptała Iris, by po chwili kładąc głowę na jego piersi. "Dziękuję... że się o mnie troszczysz. Ale... muszę walczyć z Yliaster. Muszę w końcu zakończyć ten konflikt, bo inaczej całe Nowe Miasto Domino zostanie zgładzone. I wiem, że Mid-Childa podzieli los tego miasta. To mój... obowiązek."

"Iris..." wypowiedział Yusei, by potem po chwili skinąć głową. Wiedział, jak bardzo ważne to było dla Iris. Odkąd pamiętał, Iris próbowała odzyskać wspomnienia sprzed czasu, kiedy znalazła się w jego świecie. Teraz, kiedy była o krok od ukończenia misji, Yliaster zaczęli ją ścigać z powodu jej potężnej Zakazanej Mocy.

A teraz Iris musi zakończyć te piekło, które Yliaster w niej wywołało.

* * *

Kilkanaście godzin później...

"Niesamowite!"

"Naprzód, Nowy Świecie!"

"Nie zawiedźcie nas, Drużyno 5D's!"

"O tak!" Właśnie takie okrzyki i dopingi wyzwalały się z gardeł kibiców, którzy niecierpliwie czekali na nadchodzący pojedynek pomiędzy dwoma najlepszymi zespołami. Wszędzie gwizdy, okrzyki i dopingi. Niektórzy obstawiali na to, która drużyna wygra, inni po prostu byli głodni wrażeń. Cheerleaderki też nie marnowały czasu i głośno dopingowały obie drużyny. Jednakże żaden z kibiców nie miał zielonego pojęcia, że dzisiejszy dzień może być ostatnim. Tylko niektórzy wtajemniczeni wiedzieli, o jaką stawkę będzie się rozgrywać Turbo-Pojedynek.

A spoglądający ze specjalnej loży Toru i panikujący Lazar byli jednymi z nich.

"Niedobrze, niedobrze, nie jest dobrze. Może nie jest za późno, bym zabrał moją rodzinę i wyjechał jak najdalej z miasta..." mamrotał Lazar.

"Lazar, uspokój się..." powiedział Toru, zaniepokojony.

"Może lepiej na tropiki; słyszałem że pogoda tam jest odpowiednia. Ale jeżeli cały świat czeka zagłada, to nigdzie nie będzie bezpiecznie!" kontynuował nerwowo Lazar, kiedy jego nerwy wzięły górę i złapał się za głowę, gaworząc i panikując. "Ohh! Co robić, co robić, co robić, co robić, co robić, co robić, aaaarhhh?!"

"Lazar, weź się uspokój!" krzyknął Toru, już zamierzając go uspokoić na swój własny sposób, kiedy nagle do ich pomieszczenia wszedł Trudge. "Trudge? Co jest?"

"Posłuchajcie, nie możemy tego wiecznie ukrywać. Nie powinniście, no nie wiem, wykonać swoją robotę i poinformować ludzi o tym, co się naprawdę dzieje?!" wypalił Trudge stanowczo.

"Masz na myśli włączyć komunikat i powiedzieć 'Witam wszystkich, dzisiaj może nastąpić koniec świata'?!" rzucił Lazar, z trudem powstrzymując nerwy. "Wyobrażasz sobie, jaki będzie z tego chaos? Bałagan i totalna panika?!"

"No..." zaczął mówić Trduge, lecz potem doszło do niego, że nie był w stanie na to odpowiedzieć. Mógł tylko spojrzeć za okno, gdzie było widać tłumy ludzi oraz Jacka, który już siedział za kółkiem wiernego Ścigacza Walk.

"Na razie mamy związane ręce, kolego." wtrącił się Toru. "Wszystko, co możemy zrobić, to pokładać nadzieję w Drużynie 5D's. Jedno wiem na pewno: dzisiejszy pojedynek z pewnością nie będzie uwieńczony różami."

Na widowni...

"Nie do wiary. Nie sądziłem, że ten turniej tak szybko się skończy." zauważył Demure. "Ale w takich okolicznościach..."

"Tak. Też marzyłam, że turniej będzie mieć dobre zakończenie." zgodziła się Lynx, kiedy zauważyła, jak Trudge siada koło Miny. "I co? Zgodzili się?"

"No cóż..."

"Po twoim głosie słychać, że raczej nic z tego?" zgadła Kinza.

"Niestety tak." mruknął Trudge z rezygnacją.

"Nikt nie ma pojęcia, że apokalipsa nadejdzie, jeśli ci źli wygrają..." zauważyła z niepokojem Carly.

" _To jest to, proszę państwa! Światowe Mistrzostwa Grand Prix doszły do wielkiego finału!"_ komentował Główny Komentator, wzbudzając na widowni jeszcze większe zaangażowanie. " _Po wielu trudnych pojedynkach, Drużyna 5D's dotarła do finału, pokonując słynną Drużynę Ragnaroka! Ich ostatnimi przeciwnikami są trio niepokonanych graczy, którzy wspólnie tworzą Drużynę Nowego Świata!_ "

W tym samym czasie, Jack cierpliwie czekał na linii startu, podczas gdy pozostali akurat starali się ułożyć plan na sytuacje, w których ich przeciwnicy przywołają swoje atutowe potwory.

"...więc na pewno będą próbować zrobić wszystko, by zaabsorbować Synchro-Potwory, więc nie możemy działać lekkomyślnie." rzekł Yusei, informując swojego przyjaciela.

"Każdy z Meklordów ma typową funkcję dla siebie." dodała Iris. "Wisel skupia się na brutalnych ciosach, podczas gdy Skiel celuje w blokowaniu taktyk. Nie mamy pojęcia, co potrafi Meklord Jakoba, ale skoro ten Cesarz wygląda na szefa Drużyny Nowego Świata, to z pewnością Cesarz Meklord Granel może posiadać obie cechy Wisela i Skiela, albo i gorzej."

"Nie martwcie się. Dzięki naszym nowym mocom bez trudu ich zmieciemy z powierzchni ziemi." odparł Jack.

"Powodzenia, Jack. I uważaj." odpowiedział Yusei, po czym wraz ze swoją ekipą powrócił do boksu. Jack zaś cierpliwie czekał, aż w końcu jego cierpliwość się odpłaciła: jego przeciwnik przybył na linię startu w dość nietypowym pojeździe, który przypominał futurystyczną deskorolkę z ogonem. Zaś jej posiadacz miał długie czerwone włosy, a jego Dysk Walk składał się głównie z metalowego pręta ze świecącą energią. Jack dobrze wiedział, z kim będzie mieć do czynienia.

"No proszę, proszę. Patrzcie, kogo nam pies przywlókł." powiedział do siebie Jack, patrząc na Lestera, który wydawał się być już gotowy do startu.

"Heheheh... bardzo śmieszne gadasz, jak na kogoś, kto sądzi że jest najlepszy." odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem Lester, kiedy nad linią startową wyświetlił się hologram z licznikiem.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0!

" _Turbo-Pojedynek! AKCELERACJA!"_ krzyknął przez mikrofon Główny Komentator, na co Jack i Lester wystartowali w tym samym czasie. Jednakże, o dziwo, Lester wydawał się błyskawicznie zdobyć prowadzenie. " _No, no, pierwsze sekundy, a Lester prowadzi!"_

"O nie. Jack, nie daj mu prowadzić!" krzyknął Crow. Usłyszawszy to, były Król włączył przyśpieszenie.

"Nie lekceważ mocy mojego Ścigacza, karle!" rzucił Jack, starając się być przed Lesterem.

"Och, aż tak bardzo chcesz być pierwszy? Proszę bardzo." odparł nonszalancko Lester, lekko zwalniając na zakręcie. Wówczas Jack, działając na instynkcie, wykorzystał okazję i wyprzedził Lestera, zyskując prowadzenie w chwili, kiedy obydwoje wjechali na główny tor.

" _Dziwne... on tak dobrowolnie oddał mi prowadzenie?_ " zastanawiał się Jack.

"Doskonale! Jack ma pierwszy ruch!" powiedział Leo z ekscytacją.

" _Niewiarygodne! Lester pozwolił Jack'owi objąć prowadzenie. Król Turbo-Pojedynków rozpoczyna starcie!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

* * *

"Pojedynek!"

 **Jack:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 0

 **Lester:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 0

"Przekonamy się, czy to była słuszna decyzja, Lester!" rzucił Jack, dobierając kartę. "Na początek przywołuję Mrocznego Rezonatora w trybie Obrony!" wówczas koło Jacka pojawił się portal, z którego wyszedł demoniczny potwór, dzierżący pałeczkę oraz kamerton (3) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 300). "Następnie ustawiam trzy zakryte karty i kończę ruch!"

"Hmhmhm! Pierwsza runda i już zaczynasz przygotowywać grunt dla Synchro-Potwora? Chyba zapomniałeś, że Cesarze Meklordów jedzą takie Synchrosy na śniadanie!" zakpił Lester.

"Lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś miał lepsze sztuczki, niż ten złom, którego nazywasz Meklordem!"

"Och, Jackie. Nawet nie wiesz, jakie sztuczki ci zaserwuję w tym pojedynku."

"Więc przestań kłapać dziobem i zaczynaj!" skontrował Jack.

"No dobra, dobra. Chłopie, powinieneś czerpać z tej walki przyjemność." odparł Lester znudzonym tonem, po czym pociągnął kartę. "Mój ruch!"

 **Jack:** **SPC:** 1

 **Lester:** **SPC:** 1

"Zacznę od przywołania Podniebnego Rdzenia w trybie obronnym!" wówczas na polu pojawiła się niebieska sfera z czerwonymi akcentami (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

W boksie 5D's...

"Kluczowa karta dla Meklorda Skiela." zauważyła Iris.

"Teraz zapewne zamierza przywołać swojego atutowego potwora." dodał Bruno.

Na trasie...

"A zakończę rundę trzema zakrytymi kartami!" dokończył Lester.

" _Jeśli Podniebny Rdzeń_ _zostanie unicestwiony poprzez działanie, będzie w stanie przywołać Cesarza Meklorda Skiela. Więc te ustawione karty służą do zniszczenia swojego potwora."_ zastanowił się Jack, po czym się uśmiechnął. " _Heh! Bitwa się jeszcze nie rozkręciła, a już jestem o trzy kroki do przodu!"_ po chwili... "Moja kolej!"

 **Jack:** **SPC:** 2

 **Lester:** **SPC:** 2

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Wymiarowy Przełącznik!" zadeklarował Jack, ujawniając zakrytą kartę. "Ta karta posiada działanie typu 'Włącz-Wyłącz', gdyż mogę albo usunąć mojego potwora z pola, bądź też go przywołać na pole! Włączam działanie, by usunąć Mrocznego Rezonatora z gry! A następnie wykonuję Specjalne Przywołanie Zmieniacza Biegów!" kontynuował Jack, kiedy na jego polu pojawił się potwór przypominający dźwignię na kołach zębatych (4) (ATK: 1500/DEF: 700). "Mogę przywołać tego potwora, jeśli tylko mój przeciwnik posiada potwory. Dodatkowo, mogę zwiększyć poziom Zmieniacza Biegów o poziom jednego z potworów przeciwnika. Czyli w tym przypadku zwiększy swój poziom o 1 (4-5)! Z kolei aktywuję działanie Wymiarowego Przełącznika! Poprzez wyłączenie, albo inaczej wysłanie tej karty na Cmentarz, mogę przywrócić Mrocznego Rezonatora z powrotem na pole!" wówczas na polu ponownie pojawił się atutowy Rezonator Jacka (3) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 300). "Teraz dostrajam Mrocznego Rezonatora poziomu 3 i Zmieniacza Biegów poziomu 5!"

" _Zaraz poczujesz bicie serca władcy! Bądź świadkiem jego wstrząsającej mocy! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Moja dusza, Czerwony Szatański Smok!"_

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła z pierścieni, uwalniając demonicznego smoka z trzema rogami i czerwonymi akcentami. Atutowy smok Jacka ryknął głośno (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000).

Jednakże, na Lesterze nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia. "Nieźle... tak jak przewidziałem, dzień bez mocy to dzień zupełnie stracony."

"Och, bardzo przepraszam, nie chciałem cię zanudzić na śmierć. Czyżbyś oczekiwał na jakąś większą niespodziankę?" zakpił Jack udawanym tonem. "W takim razie może to cię zaskoczy. Przywołuję Zaufanego Strażnika!" wówczas na polu pojawiła się małą istota z wielkimi różowymi skrzydłami, z hełmem, który miał małe białe skrzydła oraz z niebieskimi szatami (3) (ATK: 0/DEF: 800). "Co więcej, jeśli mam po swojej stronie Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, mogę przywołać tego potwora z mojej ręki! Przedstawiam Czerwoną Nowę!" kontynuował Jack, kiedy na polu pojawił się równie mały potwór przypominający ognistego anioła ze dzikimi czerwonymi włosami (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). W miarę, jak się pojawił, Znamię Skrzydeł Jacka zaczęło świecić. "A teraz dzięki mocy Płonącej Duszy, Czerwony Szatański Smok wejdzie w Podwójne Strojenie z Czerwoną Nową oraz Zaufanym Strażnikiem!"

" _Strzeżcie się, jak gwiazdy wysoko na niebie, i ogień głęboko w sercu Ziemi się zderzą w kosmicznej eksplozji! Niech Diabeł i Król staną się jednością! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Zstąp, Smoku Czerwonej Nowy!"_ wyrecytował Jack, kiedy Czerwony Szatański Smok został otoczony czterema płonącymi pierścieniami, wytworzonymi na wskutek transformacji dwóch strojących potworów.

Kula ognia eksplodowała, wyzwalając nową, potężną ewolucję Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka. Teraz był wściekle czerwony z czarną skórą, jego skrzydła zmieniły się w dwie pary płaskich skrzydeł. Na klatce piersiowej smoka spoczywał niebieski klejnot, a głowa się wydłużyła, tworząc też boczne wyrostki, każde zakończone jednym kolcem. Czerwony Szatański Smok, zamknięty w okowach swojej ulepszonej formy wydał z siebie niemal piekielny ryk (12) (ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000).

W boksie 5D's...

"O tak! Jack przywołał swojego atutowego potwora!" krzyknął Leo z ekscytacją.

"Teraz, kiedy Smok Czerwonej Nowy dominuje na polu, Lester będzie w tarapatach." dodała Iris z uśmiechem.

Na trasie...

"Smok Czerwonej Nowy zyskuje 500 punktów Ataku za każdego Stroiciela na moim Cmentarzu. Czerwona Nowa, Zaufany Strażnik i Mroczny Rezonator są strojącymi potworami, więc Smok Czerwonej Nowy zyskuje 1500 punktów (3500-5000)!" kontynuował Jack.

"No dobra, teraz ta twoja ignorancja zaczyna mnie zadziwiać." odparł Lester.

"Zobaczymy, czy się będziesz śmiać, kiedy Smok Czerwonej Nowy spopieli twój Podniebny Rdzeń!" rzekł Jack, kiedy jego demoniczny smok zionął ogniem.

"O nie, nie, nie, Jackie! Aktywuję moją zakrytą kartę, Bliźniaczy Wir! Ta pułapka zniszczy mojego potwora, oraz twojego potwora!"

"Z tą różnicą, że mój Smok Czerwonej Nowy jest niepodatny na zniszczenie z rąk Zaklęć, Pułapek, czy też zdolności potworów!" skontrował Jack, kiedy jego Czerwona Nowa został porażony piorunem, lecz przyjął to bez mrugnięcia okiem. A zaś Lester...

"Hehehehheheh! Martwiłeś się o swojego gada? Powinieneś się bardziej martwić o Podniebny Rdzeń!" odpowiedział Lester ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, kiedy niebieska sfera eksplodowała "Podniebny Rdzeń został zniszczony przez działanie, więc pora się rozerwać! A imprezę rozpocznie kwintet kumpli, w który skład wchodzą Cesarz Meklorda Skiel Nieskończoności, Skiel-Sterownik, Skiel-Atak, Skiel-Wartownik oraz Skiel-Przewoźnik z mojej talii, ręki i Cmentarza!" kontynuował Lester, kiedy polu pojawiła się niebieska kula ze znakiem nieskończoności (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0), mała ptasia główka z szarą szyją oraz bez oczów (1) (ATK: 600/DEF: 0), maszyna z mnóstwem macek i schowanym miotaczem (1) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 0), maszyna z sześcioma mackami i długim szarym ciałem (1) (ATK: 200/DEF: 300), oraz dziwny potwór przypominający połączoną parę niebieskich szkieletów, tworzących razem coś w rodzaju bramy (1) (ATK: 400/DEF: 0). "Przygotuj się na porządne lanie, ponieważ mój koleżka, Skiel Nieskończoności, zyskuje Atak równy sumie mocy moich pięciu komponentów!" krzyknął Lester, kiedy dwa małe skrzydełka Skiel-Sterownika złączyły się, Skiel-Atak wysunął działo, a macki zaczęły pełnić funkcję podtrzymywaczy. Skiel-Wartownik rozłożył się, ujawniając długi ogon z czterema wypustkami, a dziwnie przypominająca brama rozczepiła się. Główny korpus otworzył się, ujawniając czarną pustkę z świecącym atomem, by potem połączyć się z czterema innymi komponentami. Po tym, jak skrzydła połączyły się z ciałem, Cesarz Meklord Skiel wyglądał jak wielki, niebieski sęp (ATK: 0-2200).

W boksie 5D's...

"No ładnie." mruknął Crow.

"Teraz Jack będzie musiał poradzić sobie z Synchronicznym Zabójcą." zauważył Yusei.

Na trasie...

"Ty chyba żartujesz! Masz potwora o 2200 punktach Ataku? Nawet nie będzie przystawką dla Smoka Czerwonej Nowy! Ale nieważne, mój Smok wyśle twojego robota na szrot! Naprzód, Uderzenie Płonącej Duszy!" rozkazał Jack. Smok Czerwonej Nowy złożył swoje skrzydła i niczym pocisk pikował w stronę swojego nowego przeciwnika.

"Nikt nikogo nie będzie wysyłać na szrot, bowiem Skiel-Wartownik zaneguje twój atak!" odparł Lester, kiedy z ogona mechanicznego potwora wystrzeliły cztery sondy, które wytworzyły turkusową tarczę, absorbując siłę uderzenia Smoka Czerwonej Nowy.

"Myślisz, że nie przewidziałem takiego obrotu spraw? Aktywuję pułapkę, Presja Mocy! Jeśli atak mojego potwora został zanegowany, przeciwny gracz dozna 1000 punktów obrażeń!" skontrował Jack, kiedy Lester został uderzony przez podmuch wiatru.

 **Jack:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 2

 **Lester:** 3000 LP/ **SPC:** 2

"Urhh... dziękuję ci za obrażenia, Jack! Aktywuję pułapkę, Nieskończona Aura! Ta Trwała Pułapka będzie zyskiwać jeden Licznik Aury za każde 100 punktów obrażeń, jakich doznam!" oznajmił Lester, kiedy jego odkryta karta zmieniła się w idola przypominającego słój z czerwonymi ślepiami. Wówczas purpurowa energia, która otoczyła Lestera została dosłownie pochłonięta przez słój (Licznik Aury: 0-10).

"A co się potem stanie?" zapytał się drwiąco Jack.

"Och, to nic szczególnego, tylko na razie zbiera Liczniki za obrażenia, jakie otrzymam. Ale... powiedzmy, że kiedy Nieskończona Aura będzie mieć w sobie wystarczająco dużo obrażeń, będziesz błagać, żeby się znaleźć jak najdalej od tej armaty!" odparł nonszalancko Lester.

"Więc na razie nie muszę się tym przejmować." zauważył Jack. "Kończę turę."

W boksie Drużyny Nowego Świata...

"Jack nie wie, że właśnie zapalił lont do własnej porażki." powiedział złowieszczo Primo.

"Dokładnie. To początek końca Drużyny 5D's." rzekł Jakob.

Na trasie...

"Moja kolej, Jack!" zadeklarował Lester, dobierając kartę.

 **Jack:** **SPC:** 3

 **Lester:** **SPC:** 3

"Aktywuję specjalną moc Cesarza Meklorda Skiel! Raz na turę, mogę zaabsorbować Synchro-Potwora z pola!" rzucił Lester, kiedy z korpusu Skiela wyłoniły się więzy energii, gotowe złapać ofiarę. "Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, wezmę sobie Smoka Czerwonej Nowy!"

"Właściwie, to mam. Poprzez usunięcie Smoka Czerwonej Nowy z gry, twój Skiel nie będzie w stanie użyć swojej mocy!" zaprzeczył Jack, podczas gdy jego smok otoczył się płomieniami, znikając z więzów energii. "Bez celu, twój Cesarz Meklord jest bezużyteczny, a po za tym nie będzie w stanie atakować podczas tej tury!"

"Ale jesteś uparty, Jack. Zakończę kolejkę zakrytą kartą."

"Skoro postanowiłeś zakończyć turę, Smok Czerwonej Nowy wraca na pole!" dodał Jack, kiedy na polu pojawił się potężny Synchro-Potwór.

"Heheh! Wiesz, właśnie znaleźliśmy się w sytuacji patowej. Ty usuwasz Smoka z gry, by zanegować atak i działanie Skiela, a ja mam do dyspozycji Skiela-Wartownika, który tylko czeka, żeby zanegować twój atak. W końcu zrobisz głupstwo, a twój smok znajdzie się w mechanizmie mojego Meklorda." wyjaśnił Lester.

"Zaraz się przekonasz, że kolejne posunięcie, jakie zrobię, nie będzie idiotyczne!" zaprzeczył Jack. "Mój ruch!"

 **Jack:** **SPC:** 4

 **Lester:** **SPC:** 4

Kiedy Jack Atlas spojrzał na dobraną kartę, na jego twarzy zagościł uśmieszek. " _No proszę, Fortuna kołem się toczy!_ " pomyślał były Król, po czym przeszedł do działania. "Przyzywam Rezonatora Mocy!" wówczas na polu pojawił się demoniczny potwór z rodzaju Rezonatorów, wyróżniający się ciemnozieloną szatą oraz dużą kulą lewitującą za nim (2) (ATK: 500/DEF: 500). "Podczas tego ruchu mogę uwolnić Rezonatora Mocy, a kiedy mój Synchro-Potwór zaatakuje, twoje karty namierzające tego potwora nie zadziałają." kontynuował Jack, kiedy Rezonator Mocy znikł. "Teraz twój Skiel-Wartownik nie zadziała, a twój Cesarz Meklord Skiel jest spisany na straty!"

"Umm...! Możesz powtórzyć?" jęknął Lester, zaniepokojony.

"A tak przy okazji, skoro Rezonator Mocy jest też strojącym potworem, Smok Czerwonej Nowy zyskuje kolejne 500 punktów Ataku (5000-5500)! Smoku Czerwonej Nowy, rozwal Cesarza Meklorda Skiela! Uderzenie Płonącej Duszy!" rzucił Jack. Smoczy Synchro-Potwór złożył swoje kończyny i, otoczony płomieniami, wystrzelił się w stronę Skiela.

Jednakże, Lester nie zamierzał wyjść z tego pojedynku bez innego planu. "Aktywuję pułapkę, Nieskończone Więzienie! Poprzez wysłanie karty z mojej ręki na Cmentarz, mogę odzyskać jednego potwora, takiego jak Podniebny Rdzeń, ze Cmentarza i ustawić go zakrytego jako Kartę Zaklęcia!" odpowiedział Lester, wsuwając Podniebny Rdzeń na Dysk w pozycji zakrytej. Zrobił to w samą porę, bo wówczas otoczony płomieniami smok rozwalił główny korpus Skiela, tym samym doprowadzając do eksplozji.

 **Jack:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 4

 **Lester:** 0 LP/ **SPC:** 4

"Ourrhh... tym samym aktywuje się Nieskończona Aura. Za każde 100 punktów otrzymanych obrażeń, moja pułapka uzyskuje 1 Licznik..." dodał po chwili Lester, kiedy niegodziwy słój ponownie się otworzył, pochłaniając purpurową aurę (Liczniki Aury: 10-40).

* * *

" _Panie i Panowie! T-To już KONIEC! Jack Atlas pogrzebał Lestera z Drużyny Nowego Świata swoim perfekcyjnym szturmem! Pokazał, że Smok Czerwonej Nowy to siła, której nie należy lekceważyć!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Tak jest!" krzyknął Leo.

"Udało ci się, Jack!" dodała Luna entuzjastycznie.

"O tak, Jack! Tylko tak dalej! Dawać kolejnego drania do walki!" rzucił Crow z uśmiechem. Jednakże Iris i Yusei nie cieszyli się z tego. Dla nich coś tu nie miało sensu.

"Hmm... nie uważasz, Yusei, że coś tu nie gra?" zapytała się Iris.

"Tak. Coś jest nie w porządku. Poszło dosyć łatwo..." zauważył Yusei, spoglądając, jak Lester wjeżdżał do boksu swojej drużyny, gdzie Primo już czekał w swoim rynsztunku i pojeździe. "A teraz widać, że Primo będzie kontynuować."

"Ciekawe, jak on teraz poradzi." zastanawiała się Iris, patrząc na przeciwnika gardzącym wzrokiem. Primo zauważył, jak Iris go obserwuje, po czym lekko chrząknął i odwrócił się.

"Widowiskowa przegrana, Lester. Sam bym tego lepiej nie wykonał." powiedział sarkastycznie Primo, kiedy futurystyczna deskorolka Lestera całkowicie się zatrzymała.

"Ach, jedź już." odciął się Lester, podając swojemu koledze trzy ocalałe karty. Potem spoglądał w niebo, naburmuszony, podczas gdy jego Dysk Walk się wyłączył i zmienił się w tryb dezaktywowany, lewitując nad plecami swego pana. "To raczej ty powinieneś upaść, gdybyś nie wygrał w kamień-papier-nożyczki... do diabła z nożyczkami."

"To już nie ma znaczenia, plan posuwa się doskonale." oznajmił Jakob. "Drużyna 5D's właśnie przeszli przez wrota, które wiodą prosto do piekła."

"Heh... chyba już można oficjalnie powiedzieć, że dni Nowego Miasta Domino i Mid-Childi są policzone." odparł spokojnie Primo, zakładając kask, po czym uruchomił swój trójkołowy pojazd, wyjeżdżając z boksu.

" _Drużyna 5D's prowadzi z Drużyną Nowego Świata jeden-do-zera! Lester właśnie przekazał pałeczkę drugiemu jeźdźcowi, Primo!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotowy na porażkę. Wyślę cię tam, gdzie wysłałem twojego Lestera!" rzucił wyzywająco Jack.

" _Zobaczmy. Jack ma po swojej stronie Smoka Czerwonej Nowy oraz zakrytą kartę. Ja zaś mam Nieskończoną Aurę, Nieskończone Więzienie, Podniebny Rdzeń jako Kartę Zaklęcia oraz inną, zakrytą kartę, które otrzymałem od Lestera. To będzie całkiem ciekawe..._ " pomyślał Primo. "Mocne słowa jak na marnego robala. Uciszę cię raz na zawsze!"

* * *

"Pojedynek!"

 **Jack:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 4

 **Primo:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 4

"Mój ruch!" zadeklarował Primo.

 **Jack:** **SPC:** 5

 **Primo:** **SPC:** 5

"Przywołuję Mądry Rdzeń w trybie Obrony!" wówczas na polu Cesarza Yliaster pojawiła się metalowa, biała sfera z czerwonymi akcentami (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

W boksie 5D's...

"Primo zaczyna się przygotowywać do przywołania własnego Cesarza Meklorda." zauważyła Akiza.

"Tak." przytaknął Yusei, przypominając sobie swój poprzedni pojedynek z Primo, a zwłaszcza chwilę w której jego wróg połączył się z Ścigaczem Walk. "Hmm..."

"Wszystko w porządku, Yusei?" zapytała się Iris, zwracając uwagę Signera.

"Coś jest nie tak. W ostatnim pojedynku ze mną Primo połączył się ze swoim pojazdem. Ale teraz tego nie zrobił. Zupełnie jakby..."

"...jakby się powstrzymywał." zauważyła Iris, spoglądając na ekran.

Na trasie...

"Zagram teraz Zaklęciem Szybkości, Piorunująca Różdżka! Jeśli mam 2 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę pozbyć się potwora z mojego pola!" rzucił Primo, kiedy piorun z karty uderzył w metalową sferę, niszcząc ją. "Kiedy Mądry Rdzeń zostanie unicestwiony dzięki efektowi, mogę z mojej ręki, talii lub ze Cmentarza przywołać na pole Cesarza Meklorda Wisela Nieskończoności, Wisel-Sterownik, Wisel-Atak, Wisel-Wartownik, oraz Wisel-Przewoźnika!" Na polu wtedy pojawiła się sferyczna kula z znakiem nieskończoności z przodu (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0), Sterownik przypominający kobrę (1) (ATK: 500/DEF: 0), Atak wyposażony w ostrze i małą rękę (1) (ATK: 1200/DEF: 0), Wartownik jako owalna tarcza z srebrnymi śrubami (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 1200), oraz Przewoźnik z dwoma przypominającymi dysze nogami (1) (ATK: 800/DEF: 600). "A teraz aktywuję specjalną moc Cesarza Meklorda Wisela Nieskończoności!" dodał po chwili Primo, kiedy symbol nieskończoności otworzył się, jakby był oczami, ujawniając wewnątrz zielone światło w czarnej pustce. Wtedy pozostałe cztery części połączyły się wspólnie z głównym ciałem, tworząc jednego wielkiego srebrnego robota (ATK: 0-2500). "Możesz się teraz pożegnać ze swoim smokiem, bowiem aktywuję specjalną umiejętność Wisela Nieskończoności!"

"Gdybyś skupiał swoją uwagę na małym karle, którego nauczyłem moresu, wiedziałbyś że to nie zadziała! Aktywuję działanie Smoka Czerwonej Nowy!" skontrował Jack, kiedy Smok Czerwonej Nowy zniknął w płomieniach. Teraz więzy energii Wisela przecinały tylko powietrze. "Wierz mi, ta sama strategia nie zadziała dwa razy!"

"Heh... a to zabawne, że to mówisz." odparł Primo. "Ponieważ sam chciałem to samo powiedzieć tobie!"

"Poważnie?!"

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Nieskończony Ogień Zaporowy!"

W boksie Nowego Świata...

"Hej! Tą zakrytą kartę zostawiłem dla ciebie, nie dla niego!" rzucił Lester, zdumiony. "Co on wyprawia?!"

"Jest tylko jeden powód, dla którego walczy po swojemu." mruknął Jakob. "Chce on pokonać ich wszystkich sam!"

"Hunh? Co za samolubny palant!"

Na trasie...

"Jeśli mój przeciwnik nie posiada potworów, mogę wstrzymać się z atakiem. A w zamian mój przeciwnik otrzyma 400 punktów obrażeń za każdego potwora na moim polu! Choć Meklord Wisel działa jako jeden potwór, to tak naprawdę pięć potworów w jednym, więc doznasz 2000 punktów obrażeń, Jack!" wyjaśnił Primo.

"A więc tak naprawdę nie celowałeś w mojego smoka!" zauważył Jack, zdenerwowany. Wówczas wszystkie pięć części Cesarza Meklorda zaświeciły pięcioma różnymi kolorami i wystrzeliły tęczowy promień, który mocno ugodził w Feniksowy Wicher oraz Jacka. "Urghh!"

 **Jack:** 2000 LP/ **SPC:** 5

 **Primo:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 5

"Umieszczam dwie zakryte karty i kończę ruch!" dokończył Primo. "Tylko Yusei Fudo i Iris Luster są moimi prawdziwymi przeciwnikami! Nie zamierzam marnować mojej ostatecznej mocy na takie płotki jak ty!"

"W takim razie przekonam cię, byś spoważniał. Pokażę ci, co się dzieje z głupcami twojego pokroju, którzy wchodzą w drogę Smokowi Czerwonej Nowy!" odciął się Jack, kiedy jego atutowy Synchro-Potwór ponownie się pojawił na polu.

W boksie 5D's...

"Niechętnie to powiem, ale... Primo zastosował sprytną taktykę." powiedziała Iris z niesmakiem, ale i też z podziwem. "Wykorzystał umiejętność Wisela Nieskończoności, wiedząc że Jack usunie Smoka Czerwonej Nowy z gry, by tego uniknąć. To zostawiło Jacka bez potworów i umożliwiło Primo aktywacji pułapki."

"Kurczę, naprawdę nie cierpię, kiedy najgorsi mają z górki." jęknął Crow.

Na trasie...

"Moja tura!" zadeklarował Jack.

 **Jack:** **SPC:** 6

 **Primo:** **SPC:** 6

"Smok Czerwonej Nowy zaatakuje Cesarza Meklorda Wisela! Uderzenie Płonącej Duszy!" rozkazał Jack. Smok posłusznie złożył swoje kończyny, lecąc w kierunku głównego korpusu maszyny.

"Niezła próba, Atlas, ale zmarnowana! Aktywuję specjalną moc Wisela-Wartownika! Atak twojego gada zostanie przekierowany na niego!" skontrował Primo, kiedy Wisel uniósł swoją prawicę, wytwarzając pole siłowe.

"Masz mnie za głupca?! Spodziewałem się, że wykorzystasz umiejętność Wartownika, dlatego ustawiłem pułapkę, Płonące Uderzenie!" skontrował Jack. Wówczas otoczony płomieniami Smok Czerwonej Nowy został okryty elektryczną energią. "Kiedy potwór wyposażony w Płonące Uderzenie będzie walczyć przeciwko potworowi obronnemu, różnica między Obroną zaatakowanego, a Atakiem atakującego zostanie przeliczona jako punkty obrażeń!"

"Naprawdę? Interesujące." mruknął Primo.

W boksie 5D's...

"Nieźle, teraz Smok Czerwonej Nowy może zadać przeszywające obrażenia, a do tego ma 5500 punktów Ataku." powiedziała Luna.

"A jeśli atak poskutkuje, Primo otrzyma 4300 punktów obrażeń! Jack wygra!" dodał Leo z ekscytacją.

Na trasie...

"Miło się walczyło, Primo, ale pora znikać! Bierz go, Smoku Czerwonej Nowy!" rzucił wyzywająco Jack.

"Ale z ciebie naiwniak. Aktywuję pułapkę, Mądry G3! Poświęcam Wisela-Wartownika, by na jego miejsce przywołać Wisela-Wartownika 3!" skontrował Primo, aktywując zakrytą kartę. Wtedy ręka, która miała ochronić Wisela zniknęła z pola widzenia, będąc zastąpioną przez jej mocniejszą wersję. Nowa, ulepszona prawica Wisela połączyła się ze robotem (3) (ATK: 0/DEF: 2000). "Ten upgrade przekierowuje atak przeciwnika na siebie. Ale to nie wszystko, Wisel-Wartownik 3 może raz na ruch zanegować własną destrukcję!"

"Proszę bardzo, ale ty i tak otrzymasz obrażenia!" odpowiedział Jack, kiedy Smok Czerwonej Nowy uderzył w ulepszoną tarczę Wisela.

 **Jack:** 2000 LP/ **SPC:** 6

 **Primo:** 500 LP/ **SPC:** 6

"Heh... tym samym aktywuję moc Nieskończonej Aury." mruknął Primo, wyciągając rękę ku demonicznego słoja. "Kiedy otrzymuję obrażenia, Nieskończona Aura otrzymuje 1 Licznik za 100 punktów obrażeń (Licznik Aury: 40-75). A do tego aktywuję pułapkę, Echo-Lustro! Jeśli obronny potwór uniknie zniszczenia, będę mógł pociągnąć kartę z talii, a jeżeli tą kartą będzie potwór, mój przeciwnik otrzyma 300 punktów obrażeń za poziom!" kontynuował Primo, dobierając kartę. "Dobrałem Wisela-Atak 3! Więc, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, to potwór poziomu 3. Pożegnaj się z 900 punktami życia!"

"O nie!" jęknął Jack, zaciskając zęby, kiedy z karty-pułapki Primo wystrzeliły pioruny, rażąc swój cel.

 **Jack:** 1100 LP/ **SPC:** 6

 **Primo:** 500 LP/ **SPC:** 6

"Urhh... stawiam zakrytą kartę... i kończę ruch." wydyszał Jack, starając się otrząsnąć z szoku.

" _Cóż za zacięta walka! Obydwie strony nie odpuszczają! W tym pojedynku wszystko się może zdarzyć!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

W boksie 5D's...

"Kurczę, oby Jack był cały..." zamartwiał się Leo.

"Hmm..."

"O co chodzi, Iris?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Primo. Nie wiem, czemu, ale... chyba coś go powstrzymuje." zauważyła srebrno-włosa Signerka.

"Coś go powstrzymuje?"

"Tak. Muszę się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje..." odpowiedziała Iris, po czym zamknęła oczy, próbując skupić swe myśli na Primo.

Na trasie...

" _Wciąż mogę to zrobić! Mogę go wykończyć tu i teraz, bez podążania za tym planem!_ " pomyślał Primo, nieświadomy że Iris ma na niego oko. "No dobra, Jack! Czas, byś się spotkał ze swoją zgubą!"

" _Primo, zabawa się skończyła."_ odpowiedział głos w głowie, należący do Jakoba.

"Spadaj, chcę go wykończyć!"

" _Nie opuścisz naszej misji, byleby zaspokoić durne ego. Słyszysz mnie?!"_ powiedział mentalnie Jakob. " _Po za tym uważaj na Iris, ona coś podejrzewa._ "

"Urhh... głośno i wyraźnie, szefie. Będę działać wedle planu jak grzeczny piesek." mruknął Primo, po czym lekko wyciągnął lewą ręką, na której pojawił się magiczny krąg ze starożytnymi runami. " _Wybacz, moja droga, ale na razie nie będziesz ze mną walczyła!"_

W boksie 5D's...

"Urrghh!" jęknęła Iris, otwierając szybko oczy, czując jakby uderzył w nią piorun. Oparła się o siedzenie, ciężko dysząc.

"Iris, nic ci nie jest?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Nh... nic... nic mi nie jest. Ale chyba Primo musiał skapnąć, że odczytuję jego myśli. Ale nie to mnie zaskoczyło."

"No więc co?" zapytał się Crow.

"W chwili, kiedy zerwał telepatyczną łączność, zauważyłam w nim dziwną anomalię. Dziwną, ale i znajomą. Prawie taką samą... jak przy użyciu mocy Mid-Childan czy też Starożytnego Belkan." wyjaśniła Iris.

"Poważnie?"

"Tak. Nie mam pojęcia, w jaki sposób Primo wszedł w posiadanie tej mocy." zastanawiała się Iris. "Ale nie tylko to mnie martwi. Jest jeszcze coś."

"Niby co?" zapytała się Akiza.

"Wydaje się, że Primo planował wykończyć Jacka tu i teraz, ale Jakob przypomniał mu o 'planie'. Może dlatego się powstrzymywał, bowiem musiał działać zgodnie z planem Jakoba."

"Tylko o jakim planie mowa...?" zastanawiał się Bruno.

Na trasie...

"Moja kolej!" zadeklarował Primo.

 **Jack:** **SPC:** 7

 **Primo:** **SPC:** 7

"Ustawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę rundę!"

"Co?!" niemal krzyknął Jack. Takiego manewru się zupełnie nie spodziewał. "A co z spotkaniem z moją zgubą?"

" _No, no, co za niespodziewany zwrot akcji! Primo tylko ustawił dwie karty i już zakończył rundę?!"_ komentował Główny Komentator, również zbity z tropu. Cała widownia była zaskoczona posunięciem Primo.

" _To nie ma sensu. Czemu tylko ustawił zakryte karty?_ " zastanawiał się Jack.

"Nie musisz mi okazywać litości, Jack... po prostu pośpiesz się i atakuj!" rzucił Primo, wywołując u Jacka jeszcze większą podejrzliwość.

W boksie 5D's...

"Rzeczywiście, Primo coś szykuje." zauważył Yusei.

" _Co on kombinuje? Co chce zyskać, narażając się na atak Smoka Czerwonej Nowy?"_ myślała Iris, z trudem trzymając nerwy na wodzy. Spoglądała na ekran, który właśnie pokazywał Primo w towarzystwie Nieskończonej Aury. I dopiero wówczas w głowie srebrnowłosej Signerki zapaliła się iskierka podejrzenia. " _Ma po swojej stronie Nieskończoną Aurę, ale tylko zbiera Liczniki, jeśli...! Chwila! Cokolwiek planują, ma to zapewne powiązanie z Nieskończoną Aurą!_ "

* * *

 **Wspomnienia**

 _ **Jack:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 2_

 _ **Lester:** 3000 LP/ **SPC:** 2_

 _"Urhh... dziękuję ci za obrażenia, Jack! Aktywuję pułapkę, Nieskończona Aura! Ta Trwała Pułapka będzie zyskiwać jeden Licznik Aury za każde 100 punktów obrażeń, jakich doznam!" oznajmił Lester, kiedy jego odkryta karta zmieniła się w idola przypominającego słój z czerwonymi ślepiami. Wówczas purpurowa energia, która otoczyła Lestera została dosłownie pochłonięta przez słój (Licznik Aury: 0-10)._

 _"A co się potem stanie?" zapytał się drwiąco Jack._

 _"Och, to nic szczególnego, tylko na razie zbiera Liczniki za obrażenia, jakie otrzymam. Ale... powiedzmy, że kiedy Nieskończona Aura będzie mieć w sobie wystarczająco dużo obrażeń, będziesz błagać, żeby się znaleźć jak najdalej od tej armaty!" odparł nonszalancko Lester._

* * *

" _O nie! W takiej sytuacji ta Pułapka może sprawić nam kłopoty!_ " pomyślała Iris. "Leo, niech Jack postara się pozbyć Nieskończonej Aury!"

"Chwila, co?" zdziwił się Leo, zbity z tropu.

"Później to wyjaśnię, ale teraz ważne jest to, aby Jack zniszczył tą pułapkę!" nalegała Iris, na co młody chłopiec skinął głową.

"Iris, co się dzieje?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Nieskończona Aura. Cokolwiek oni kombinują, ma to związek z użyciem tej karty. A to, co powiedział Lester, że Jack będzie błagać, by się znaleźć jak najdalej od tej armaty, dowodzi że Nieskończona Aura może posiadać jakieś ukryte działanie, które jeszcze nie rozgryźliśmy." wyjaśniła Iris.

Na trasie...

" _Primo wcześniej wydawał się być chętny do ataku, ale teraz tylko zakończył ruch bez atakowania? Co on planuje..._ " zastanawiał się Jack, kiedy zauważył na monitorze przekaz wraz z Nieskończoną Aurą. Były Król instynktownie się odwrócił, by zerknąć na wciąż aktywną kartę Cesarza Yliaster. " _Rozumiem... a więc ten paskudny idol jest kluczem do ich taktyki, hmm?_ " Jack zacisnął zęby, gotowy na kolejne posunięcie. "Mój ruch!"

 **Jack:** **SPC:** 8

 **Primo:** **SPC:** 8

"Ustawiam zakrytą kartę, po czym aktywuję moją poprzednio ustawioną kartę, Synchroniczny Dźwięk! Dzięki obecności Synchro-Potwora na moim polu, mogę zniszczyć odkryte Zaklęcie lub Pułapki, po jednej za każdego Synchro-Potwora, którego kontroluję. Obecnie mam Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, więc jedyną kartą, którą zniszczę, będzie Nieskończona Aura!"

W boksie Nowego Świata...

"Uh-oh! Niedobrze! Rozgryźli nas!" jęknął Lester, panikując.

Na trasie...

"Wybacz, Jack, ale nie mogę na to pozwolić. Aktywacja pułapki, Formacja Nieskończonej Gardy! Poprzez negację efektów moich potworów, Nieskończona Aura zostanie ocalona!" skontrował Primo, kiedy Cesarz Meklord Wisel niespodziewanie się rozłączył, powracając do poprzednich form, po czym uformował siatkę energetyczną, odbijając wycelowany w idola promień.

W boksie 5D's...

"Rozmontował swojego potwora, by ochronić kartę!" powiedział ze zdumieniem Crow.

"Wiedziałam, że Primo jest zdesperowany, ale rozmontowanie Cesarza Meklorda...!" dodała Iris, równie dobrze wstrząśnięta nieoczekiwaną taktyką przeciwnika.

Na trasie...

"Skoro tak bardzo chcesz ochronić tą pułapkę, to może lepiej skupię się na tobie! Teraz, kiedy Cesarz Meklord jest rozłączony, jego Atak jest wyzerowany! A to da mi upragnione zwycięstwo! Smok Czerwonej Nowy, wyślij Meklorda Wisela na szrot!" rozkazał Jack. Demoniczny smok ryknął, po czym przyjąwszy formę ataku uderzył prosto w rozłączony korpus białego robota, niszcząc go razem z pozostałymi czterema częściami. Primo zacisnął zęby, przyjąwszy eksplozję swojego potwora.

 **Jack:** 1100 LP/ **SPC:** 8

 **Primo:** 0 LP/ **SPC:** 8

"Ngh... aktywuję działanie Nieskończonej Aury. Obrażenia, jakie otrzymałem, będą wykorzystane do uzyskania kolejnych Liczników Aury (Liczniki Aury: 75-80). Następnie aktywuje pułapkę, Nieskończone Więzienie! Poprzez zrzucenie jednej karty z mojej ręki na Cmentarz, mogę odzyskać jednego potwora ze Cmentarza i ustawić go jako Zaklęcie." odpowiedział Primo, kiedy para zaczęła wychodzić z jego pojazdu, po czym zwolnił i zjechał do przynależnego boksu.

* * *

" _Co za spektakularne starcie! Jack Atlas sam zdołał pokonać dwóch przeciwników z rzędu!_ " komentował Główny Komentator.

"Tak jest, Jack!"

"Zdumiewające!"

"O tak. Dwóch z głowy, został jeszcze jeden!" powiedziała Carly z zadowoleniem.

"Jednak Drużyna 5D's wygra." dodał Demure. W międzyczasie Primo zdołał dojechać do boksu, gdzie czekali na niego Lester i Jakob. Jakob wciąż zachowywał spokój i nic nie wskazywało, by w pobliżu znajdował się jego osobisty pojazd. Lester zaś wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar wybuchnąć.

"Co za oprogramowanie przypaliło ci obwody, Primo?! Prawie spisałeś nas na straty, pozwalając Jack'owi zniszczyć Nieskończoną Aurę!" wypalił Lester, z trudem powstrzymując się od zrobienia czegoś głupiego.

"Zrobiłem to, co miałem zrobić." odpowiedział spokojnie Primo. "Nieskończona Aura jest nietknięta, więc oszczędź mi drażliwości."

"D-Drażliwości?!" rzucił Lester.

"Cisza!" wciął się Jakob. "To nie pora na wasze wygłupy."

"Primo prawie zrujnował nasz plan! Ten kretyn-"

"Ten 'kretyn' podążał według planu. Części układanki są już na miejscu, a wszystko co nam potrzeba, to pokonać ich, ukończyć Obwód oraz wykorzystać Iris do wypełnienia naszej misji." odpowiedział Jakob. Zaś Primo spoglądał na przeciwników, a szczególnie na Yuseia i Iris, którzy również wpatrywali się w niego z determinacją.

" _Tylko poczekaj, Yusei. Wkrótce znowu zyskam szansę na walkę. A wraz z tym wreszcie dorwę Iris!_ " pomyślał złowieszczo Primo.

" _To jest to, proszę państwa! Ostatnia szansa dla Drużyny Nowego Świata! Primo przekazuje pałeczkę ostatniemu z Drużyny Nowego Świata, Jakobowi!"_ komentował Główny Komentator. Jakob ściągnął z siebie swój płaszcz, odsłaniając swój nienaturalnie duży rynsztunek Turbo-Gracza, którego charakteryzował wielki symbol nieskończoności na klacie piersiowej. Po przypięciu na ramię znaku Drużyny Nowego Świata, lider Yliaster zrobił coś, co wprawiło w osłupienie przeciwników, jak i całą widownię: zamiast jechać na Ścigaczu Walk, Jakob ruszył na tor na własnych nogach niczym pocisk! " _Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Jakob, ostatni z trójki graczy Nowego Świata, dosłownie ruszył za Jackiem! I to na własnych nogach!"_

"Co on wyprawia?" zapytał się Crow, zdumiony.

"On nie potrzebuje... Ścigacza Walk?" zdziwił się Leo, zbity z tropu.

"Wolę nie wiedzieć, co on kombinuje." mruknął Yusei.

"Uhm, Yusei?"

"Tak, Iris?"

"Chyba właśnie się przekonamy." odpowiedziała niepewnie Iris, wskazując na przeciwległy boks. Faktycznie; za Lesterem i Primo otwierał się właz, ukazując pojazd. W przeciwieństwie do pojazdu Primo, ten w ogóle nie przypominał motocyklu. Szeroki i mały pojazd przypominający wyścigową wersję rydwanu wyjechał samoistnie z garażu, doganiając Jakoba.

"Hahahahahah! Zabawa się skończyła! Od tej pory rozpoczyna się prawdziwa bitwa! Przygotujcie się... na koniec WSZYSTKIEGO!" ryknął złowieszczo Jakob, kiedy nagle skoczył w górę. Wówczas jego biodra przesunęły się w dół, nogi się wydłużyły, formując parę potężnych silników odrzutowych. Wtedy odsłonięte mechanizmy Jakoba połączyły się z Ścigaczem Walk, uruchamiając panel rozdzielczy i podłączając do Cesarza Yliaster dwie pary rur wydechowych. Jakob uniósł swoją prawą rękę, wysuwając z nadgarstka talię kart, która wydawała się mała w stosunku do jego masywnych rąk.

Jack spojrzał na nowego przeciwnika z nieskrywanym szokiem. Jego trzeci wróg, połączony z pojazdem, przypominał teraz żywą maszynę bitewną! "Co do diabli?!"

"Widzieliście to?!" powiedziała Akiza.

"Jakob połączył się z Ścigaczem! Czyli on też jest maszyną?!" zdziwiła się Iris.

" _Panie i panowie, to się nazywa niecodzienny widok! Turbo-Gracz oraz jego Ścigacz Walk właśnie stali się jednym! Ale coś czuję, że to tylko jedna z niespodzianek, jakie Drużyna Nowego Świata nam pokaże!_ " komentował Główny Komentator.

"Twój czas właśnie minął, Jack Atlas! Będziesz pierwszym, który polegnie!" rzucił Jakob.

"Jeśli w twoim języku znaczy to, ze wygrasz, no to dawaj!" odparł wyzywająco Jack.

* * *

"Walczmy!"

 **Jack:** 1100 LP/ **SPC:** 8

 **Jakob:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 8

W miarę jak rozpoczęli pojedynek, pod ich pojazdami pojawił się symbol nieskończoności, alarmując Jacka. "To światło... teraz obrażenia staną się realne!" zauwazył Jack.

"Czas wytoczyć ciężkie działa!" zadeklarował Jakob, dobierając kartę.

 **Jack:** **SPC:** 9

 **Jakob:** **SPC:** 9

"Rozpocznę szturm od przywołania Wielkiego Rdzenia w pozycji obronnej!" ryknął Jakob, kiedy na jego polu pojawiła się brązowe jajo z czerwonymi akcentami, przypominający w środku silnik (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Następnie aktywuję zakrytą kartę, Wybuch Eksplozji! Mogę wybrać do trzech Maszynowych potworów, które nie zaatakowały w tej rundzie i zniszczyć je. A za każdego zniszczonego w ten sposób potwora, Wybuch Eksplozji zbombarduje cię 400 punktami obrażeń!"

Jack szybko przyśpieszył. Jednakże zrobił to za późno i chwilę potem Wielki Rdzeń eksplodował, spowijając Jacka w chmurze dymu. "Arrhh!"

 **Jack:** 700 LP/ **SPC:** 8

 **Jakob:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 8

"Teraz aktywuję specjalną umiejętność Wielkiego Rdzenia! Jeśli został unicestwiony w wyniku efektu, mogę przywołać z mojej ręki, talii i Cmentarza Cesarza Meklorda Granela Nieskończoności! Granela-Sterownika! Granela-Atak! Granela-Wartownika! Oraz Granela-Przewoźnika!" kontynuował Jakob, kiedy z wielkiego portalu za nim wyłoniło się pięć maszyn, z których cztery przypominały wodne stworzenia: najpierw na widoku pojawił się wielki korpus z dwoma gniazdami na ręce (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0), potem Sterownik w postaci mechanicznego konika morskiego (1) (ATK: 500/DEF: 0), z kolei trzeci potwór wyglądał na długonosą rybę (1) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 0), czwarty potwór, który przypominał celakanta (1) (ATK: 500/DEF: 1000), zaś Przewoźnik przywodził na myśl muszlę, bądź małża (1) (ATK: 700/DEF: 700). "A teraz stańcie się jednym, Cesarzem Meklordem Granelem!" kontynuował Jakob, kiedy gniazda na ręce się otworzyły pozwalając dwóm zmodyfikowanym, rybo-podobnym rękom przyczepić się do siebie. Następnie przypominający muszlę potwór rozczepił się na pół i na krocze, które połączyły dwie połówki, by po chwili połączyć się z górną połową ciała. Na sam koniec Granel-Sterownik wszedł w dziurę na górze korpusu, odsłaniając jeden czerwony sensor optyczny. To oznaczało tylko jedno.

Cesarz Meklord Granel był już gotowy do działania i wyeliminowania celu, jaki Jakob uzna za wrogi.

 **CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI...**

* * *

Here comes, guys! A first chapter of my third part of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. If anyone think about my opening, I've decided use a song "Never say Never" from After Midnight Project and modified it a bit. Of course, I don't own that song and all rights are on creators' side, so this is oblivious isn't me. By a way, sorry that took so long, because a main source of prolong that was that dueling, especially that "Back to the 5D's pit stop, back to the New World's pit stop"... Oh, well... it look like that Grand Prix Finals will be converted in three parts. But for now let enjoying, reading a first chapter of my third part of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's series. So... Read! Enjoy! Comment!


	3. Rządy Meklordów: Zniszczona przyszłość

**Rozdział 2** \- _Przyszłość stworzona przez Synchro-Potwory_ _! Mechaniczny Imperator Grannel!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's cards, special abilities and characters. I also don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS.

* * *

W poprzednich rozdziałach...

"W końcu przeznaczenie jest w zasięgu ręki." powiedział Jakob, najwyższy z całej trójki. Można by było powiedzieć, że był nienaturalnie większy od przeciętnego człowieka. "Obwód jest już niemal skończony. Wszystko idzie wedle planu, a Arka wkrótce się objawi, jeśli wygramy Światowe Mistrzostwa Grand Prix. Nie ma miejsca na błędy. Musimy pokonać Yuseia i jego nic niewartych przyjaciół! A gdy to się stanie, zajmiemy się Orężem Sądu."

"W takim razie, 'sam-wiesz-co' może się okazać przydatne." mruknął Primo, którego charakteryzowały spiczaste szare włosy. Jego uśmiech się rozszerzył, kiedy zauważył na Jakobie oraz na Lesterze, najmłodszym z całej trójki, zdziwienie i ciekawość. "Heheh... widzicie... w dniu, kiedy zostałem poskładany w całość, Z-one 'Starożytny' powiedział mi o pewnej zalecie Zakazanych Mocy Iris. Co prawda, teraz Iris będzie je kontrolować... ale biorąc pod uwagę liczbę porażek wywołanych jej interwencją, Starożytny dał mi wystarczającą próbkę, byśmy mogli użyć naszej prawdziwej mocy."

"...mamy prawdziwe moce?" zdziwił się Lester, zbity z tropu. Primo mógł się tylko uśmiechnąć, po czym skinął głową.

"Czym dokładnie jest ta spiralna struktura na niebie? Czy to ma coś wspólnego z tym tak-zwanym 'Wielkim Projektem'?" zapytał się Yusei.

"[ _Och, ależ oczywiście, że ma. To się nazywa Arka. Cytadela Starożytnego, który się nazywa również_ _Z-one._ ]" odpowiedział Primo ze spokojem.

"Z-one..." powtórzyła Iris. " _Hmm... dziwne... to dziwne imię jakoś brzmi znajomo."_

"Co to za Arka?" spytał się Yusei.

 _"[Wkrótce się dowiesz. Kiedy wygramy Światowe Mistrzostwa Grand Prix, Arka się w końcu objawi wszystkim - i zderzy się z ziemią, niszcząc te miasto.]_ " wyjaśnił Jakob.

"Nie, jeśli się wam postawimy!" zaprzeczył Yusei.

"Yusei ma rację. Nie pozwolimy wam zniszczyć ani tego miasta, ani żadnego innego świata!" rzuciła Iris, na co Lester odpowiedział rozbawieniem. "Aż tak cię to bawi?"

"[ _Oj, Iris, Iris... ty chyba nie wiesz, jak grubo się mylisz.]"_ zamruczał Lester. "[ _Kiedy Nowe Miasto Domino spotka zagłada, to samo stanie się z twoją Mid-Childą. Już samo istnienie w tym wymiarze sprawia, że twoje Zakazane Moce są jak klucz do otwarcia Mostu między tymi światami. Hahahahahah!]"_

* * *

"Posłuchaj, Iris. Ja..." zaczął mówić Yusei, czując się niepewnie. "no... nie chciałem, byś uczestniczyła w najbliższym Turbo-Pojedynku z obawy na twoje życie. Nie chcę cię stracić. Już straciłem moich rodziców, a potem myślałem, że stracę i ciebie. Po prostu... nie chcę, żebyś zginęła."

"Yusei..." wyszeptała Iris, by po chwili kładąc głowę na jego piersi. "Dziękuję... że się o mnie troszczysz. Ale... muszę walczyć z Yliaster. Muszę w końcu zakończyć ten konflikt, bo inaczej całe Nowe Miasto Domino zostanie zgładzone. I wiem, że Mid-Childa podzieli los tego miasta. To mój... obowiązek."

* * *

" _To jest to, proszę państwa! Światowe Mistrzostwa Grand Prix doszły do wielkiego finału!"_ komentował Główny Komentator, wzbudzając na widowni jeszcze większe zaangażowanie. " _Po wielu trudnych pojedynkach, Drużyna 5D's dotarła do finału, pokonując słynną Drużynę Ragnaroka! Ich ostatnimi przeciwnikami są trio niepokonanych graczy, którzy wspólnie tworzą Drużynę Nowego Świata!_ "

"Pojedynek!"

 **Jack:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 4

 **Primo:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 4

" _Primo, zabawa się skończyła."_ odpowiedział głos w głowie, należący do Jakoba.

"Spadaj, chcę go wykończyć!"

" _Nie opuścisz naszej misji, byleby zaspokoić durne ego. Słyszysz mnie?!"_ powiedział mentalnie Jakob. " _Po za tym uważaj na Iris, ona coś podejrzewa._ "

"Urhh... głośno i wyraźnie, szefie. Będę działać wedle planu jak grzeczny piesek." mruknął Primo, po czym lekko wyciągnął lewą ręką, na której pojawił się magiczny krąg ze starożytnymi runami. " _Wybacz, moja droga, ale na razie nie będziesz ze mną walczyła!"_

"Skoro tak bardzo chcesz ochronić tą pułapkę, to może lepiej skupię się na tobie! Teraz, kiedy Cesarz Meklord jest rozłączony, jego Atak jest wyzerowany! A to da mi upragnione zwycięstwo! Smok Czerwonej Nowy, wyślij Meklorda Wisela na szrot!" rozkazał Jack. Demoniczny smok ryknął, po czym przyjąwszy formę ataku uderzył prosto w rozłączony korpus białego robota, niszcząc go razem z pozostałymi czterema częściami. Primo zacisnął zęby, przyjąwszy eksplozję swojego potwora.

 **Jack:** 1100 LP/ **SPC:** 8

 **Primo:** 0 LP/ **SPC:** 8

"Ngh... aktywuję działanie Nieskończonej Aury. Obrażenia, jakie otrzymałem, będą wykorzystane do uzyskania kolejnych Liczników Aury (Liczniki Aury: 75-80). Następnie aktywuje pułapkę, Nieskończone Więzienie! Poprzez zrzucenie jednej karty z mojej ręki na Cmentarz, mogę odzyskać jednego potwora ze Cmentarza i ustawić go jako Zaklęcie." odpowiedział Primo, kiedy para zaczęła wychodzić z jego pojazdu, po czym zwolnił i zjechał do przynależnego boksu.

* * *

"Co za oprogramowanie przypaliło ci obwody, Primo?! Prawie spisałeś nas na straty, pozwalając Jack'owi zniszczyć Nieskończoną Aurę!" wypalił Lester, z trudem powstrzymując się od zrobienia czegoś głupiego.

"Zrobiłem to, co miałem zrobić." odpowiedział spokojnie Primo. "Nieskończona Aura jest nietknięta, więc oszczędź mi drażliwości."

"D-Drażliwości?!" rzucił Lester.

"Cisza!" wciął się Jakob. "To nie pora na wasze wygłupy."

"Primo prawie zrujnował nasz plan! Ten kretyn-"

"Ten 'kretyn' podążał według planu. Części układanki są już na miejscu, a wszystko co nam potrzeba, to pokonać ich, ukończyć Obwód oraz wykorzystać Iris do wypełnienia naszej misji." odpowiedział Jakob. Zaś Primo spoglądał na przeciwników, a szczególnie na Yuseia i Iris, którzy również wpatrywali się w niego z determinacją.

" _Tylko poczekaj, Yusei. Wkrótce znowu zyskam szansę na walkę. A wraz z tym wreszcie dorwę Iris!_ " pomyślał złowieszczo Primo.

"Hahahahahah! Zabawa się skończyła! Od tej pory rozpoczyna się prawdziwa bitwa! Przygotujcie się... na koniec WSZYSTKIEGO!" ryknął złowieszczo Jakob, kiedy nagle skoczył w górę. Wówczas jego biodra przesunęły się w dół, nogi się wydłużyły, formując parę potężnych silników odrzutowych. Wtedy odsłonięte mechanizmy Jakoba połączyły się z Ścigaczem Walk, uruchamiając panel rozdzielczy i podłączając do Cesarza Yliaster dwie pary rur wydechowych. Jakob uniósł swoją prawą rękę, wysuwając z nadgarstka talię kart, która wydawała się mała w stosunku do jego masywnych rąk.

Jack spojrzał na nowego przeciwnika z nieskrywanym szokiem. Jego trzeci wróg, połączony z pojazdem, przypominał teraz żywą maszynę bitewną! "Co do diabli?!"

"Widzieliście to?!" powiedziała Akiza.

"Jakob połączył się z Ścigaczem! Czyli on też jest maszyną?!" zdziwiła się Iris.

" _Panie i panowie, to się nazywa niecodzienny widok! Turbo-Gracz oraz jego Ścigacz Walk właśnie stali się jednym! Ale coś czuję, że to tylko jedna z niespodzianek, jakie Drużyna Nowego Świata nam pokaże!_ " komentował Główny Komentator.

* * *

"Walczmy!"

 **Jack:** 1100 LP/ **SPC:** 9

 **Jakob:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 9

W miarę jak rozpoczęli pojedynek, pod ich pojazdami pojawił się symbol nieskończoności, alarmując Jacka. "To światło... teraz obrażenia staną się realne!" zauważył Jack.

"Teraz aktywuję specjalną umiejętność Wielkiego Rdzenia! Jeśli został unicestwiony w wyniku efektu, mogę przywołać z mojej ręki, talii i Cmentarza Cesarza Meklorda Granela Nieskończoności! Granela-Sterownika! Granela-Atak! Granela-Wartownika! Oraz Granela-Przewoźnika!" kontynuował Jakob, kiedy z wielkiego portalu za nim wyłoniło się pięć maszyn, z których cztery przypominały wodne stworzenia: najpierw na widoku pojawił się wielki korpus z dwoma gniazdami na ręce (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0), potem Sterownik w postaci mechanicznego konika morskiego (1) (ATK: 500/DEF: 0), z kolei trzeci potwór wyglądał na długonosą rybę (1) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 0), czwarty potwór, który przypominał celakanta (1) (ATK: 500/DEF: 1000), zaś Przewoźnik przywodził na myśl muszlę, bądź małża (1) (ATK: 700/DEF: 700). "A teraz stańcie się jednym, Cesarzem Meklordem Granelem!" kontynuował Jakob, kiedy gniazda na ręce się otworzyły pozwalając dwóm zmodyfikowanym, rybo-podobnym rękom przyczepić się do siebie. Następnie przypominający muszlę potwór rozczepił się na pół i na krocze, które połączyły dwie połówki, by po chwili połączyć się z górną połową ciała. Na sam koniec Granel-Sterownik wszedł w dziurę na górze korpusu, odsłaniając jeden czerwony sensor optyczny. To oznaczało tylko jedno.

Cesarz Meklord Granel był już gotowy do działania i wyeliminowania celu, jaki Jakob uzna za wrogi.

* * *

 **{Cue Theme Song: Never Say Never by After Midnight Project}**

 **{ _"Never say, never say..._** _ **}**_ Sceneria ukazuje Iris wpadającą w otchłań, kiedy to Yusei próbuje ją złapać. Jej nienaturalnie długie, srebrne włosy ukazują kolejno Primo, Lestera, Jakoba, Aporię, Bruno/Vizora, Lynx/Quazę, Sherry Leblanc, a na końcu Z-one'a w swej mechanicznej postaci. Podczas ujęcia pojawiają się obrazy ukazujące Signerów oraz ich smoki: Yuseia i Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, Jacka oraz Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, Crowa z Czarno-Skrzydlatym Smokiem, Akizę i Smoka Czarnej Róży, Leo i Lunę ze Smokiem Strumienia Życia i Starożytnym Baśniowym Smokiem, a na końcu Iris ze świecącym Okiem Orichalcum oraz Oręż Sądu.  
 **{ _Never say, never say...}_** Scena zmienia się na Iris, która w formie maga aktywuje swój Ścigacz Walk, StarDynamo. Ekran monitora się włącza, wskaźniki idą w górę, a Iris w końcu podkręca tempo, na wskutek czego StarDynamo rusza z piskiem, wystrzeliwując się niczym pocisk nad Nowym Miastem Domino w niebo, gdzie jest widoczna przysłonięta chmurami Arka.

 **{ _Our time has finally come, This is the chance that we've Been waiting for...}_** Crow z zadziornym uśmiechem przywołuje Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka, podczas gdy Akiza wyciąga rękę ku niebu, kiedy stojący za nią Smok Czarnej Róży wydaje z siebie groźny ryk. Naprzeciw im stoją Ryo Hajime oraz Sherry LeBlanc, obydwoje w nowych strojach przynależni Yliaster.  
 **{ _It all comes to this, Defining moment, we can, Wait no MORE!_ } **Jack, Luna i Leo zbliżają się do siebie plecami, przywołując Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, Starożytnego Baśniowego Smoka oraz Smoka Elektronarzędzia, którego zbroja pęka, ujawniając ukrytego w nim Smoka Strumienia Życia. Cała trójka stoi naprzeciw górującego nad nimi Aporii, podczas gdy nad nim pojawiają się spektralne formy Lestera, Primo i Jakoba.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Gonna stop us now (stop us now)}_** Yusei się odwraca i, na platformie starej fabryki w Satellite przywołuje Śmieciowego Wojownika, Synchrona Formułę, Śmieciowego Synchrona, Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu oraz Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy, patrząc z determinacją na przeciwnika, jakim jest Vizor, podczas gdy nad nim góruje spektralna forma Bruno.  
 **{ _Maybe Forever, always push the pedal DOWN!}_** Iris na StarDynamo w formie Maga przyzywa Nanohę Takamachi, Fate Testarossę, Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius oraz innego potwora, prawdopodobnie ewolucję Fate, po czym patrzy przed siebie na Quazę, której kask pęka na pół, ujawniając, że ona jest Lynx.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Space will chase us (will chase us)}_** Yusei i Iris się odwracają i widzą prawdziwego przeciwnika, jakim jest Z-one. Górujący nad Aporią, Quazą, Vizorem, Sherry oraz Ryo, lider Yliaster unosi swoje masywne, mechaniczne ręce w górę, kiedy nad nim pojawiają się Lordowie Czasu.  
 **{ _Maybe Forever, Time shatter destiny MIGHT!}_** Aporia przywołuje Meklorda Astro Mekanikle oraz Astro Asterisk, którzy wystrzeliwują niebieski promień oraz fioletowe tornado. T.G. Ostrze Miotacza oraz Pyrus Galaktyczny Dragonoid przechodzą ewolucję dwa znacznie potężniejsze Synchro-Potwory. Sherry aktywuje kartę Z-One, podczas gdy Ryo przywołuje Szlachetnych Rycerzy.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Gonna stop us now}_** Iris składa swoje ręce na piersi, trzymając naszyjnik, który świeci. Wtedy transformuje się w formę Maga, potem w Nanohę Takamachi, następnie w Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius, aż na końcu w tajemniczą, skrzydlatą istotę z czystego światła.

 **{ _This is it, now it's all, On the line...}_** Iris jedzie na StarDynamo wraz z Yuseiem na Skrzydlatej Drodze w kierunku Arki, w towarzystwie Akizy, Jacka, Crowa, Leo i Luny.  
 **{ _Never say never, Never gonna stop us NOW!}_** Iris zostaje otoczona srebrzystą aurą, po czym patrzy w górę, podczas gdy na tle pojawia się Arka, a nad nią góruje Z-one w sferycznej maszynie i nagle pojawiają się napisy "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" oraz "Clash of the Two Worlds", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

Jack zawsze wiedział, że dni swojego życia zawsze się dzieliły na dobre dni, jak i na złe dni. Cóż, dla niego z kategorii dobrych był zapewne czas, jaki spędził, będąc najlepszym graczem w Nowym Mieście Domino. Pokonywanie przeciwników, zdobywanie sławy... jak to miał prawdziwy Król Pojedynków. Po za tym miał także dobre dni, jakie spędził w towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół, jakimi byli Yusei Fudo, Iris Luster czy też Crow Hogan. No, może trochę z Crowem, biorąc pod uwagę ich kłótnie dotyczące wydawania pieniędzy. Ale tak czy owak, całkiem nieźle się ze sobą dogadywali. To właśnie dzięki temu Jack wraz z Yuseiem i Crowem był w stanie pokonać Rexa Goodwina, który był o krok od zdobycia potężnej władzy absolutnej. To właśnie dzięki pracy zespołowej udało im się pokonać wielu rywali, awansując tym samym do finału. Ale oczywiście były też złe dni, do których mógłby zaliczyć odkrycie faktu, że był 'marionetką' w machinacjach Goodwina, że podczas wojny z Mrocznymi Signerami był zmuszony walczyć przeciwko opętanej Carly Carmine, czy też ponieść dość poniżającą klęskę z rąk Andre, który obrócił taktykę siły przeciwko Jack'owi. Lecz to nie umywało się do paskudnej sytuacji, w jakiej się obecnie znajdował Jack.

A spotkanie z wielkim Cesarzem Meklordem Granelem mógł zaliczyć do tych 'złych dni'.

Jack podczas finałowego starcia w Światowych Mistrzostwach Grand Prix zdołał pokonać dwóch Cesarzy Yliaster, Lestera i Primo, którzy używali taktyki pochłaniania Synchro-Potworów przy pomocy potężnych komponentów, jakimi byli Meklordowie. Ale jego niepokój mało się już koncentrował na Meklordach, a bardziej na tajemniczej pułapce zwanej Nieskończoną Aurą. Otrzymawszy informacje, że ta karta może stanowić kłopoty, były Król próbował się jej pozbyć, lecz Primo był w stanie ochronić Nieskończoną Aurę, choć kosztem Cesarza Meklorda Wisela. A obecnie Jack musiał teraz pojedynkować się z Jakobem, który nie dość, że miał olbrzymiego Cesarza Meklorda Granela, to jeszcze był w stanie połączyć się ze swoim Ścigaczem Walk, stając się siłą, której nie należy lekceważyć.

" _Cesarz Meklord Granel. Ciekawe, co ta wielka maszyna potrafi..._ " zastanawiał się Jack.

"Aktywuję specjalną moc Granela Nieskończoności. Jego punkty Ataku zrównają się z moimi punktami życia!" rzucił Jakob, kiedy Granel został otoczony czerwoną aurą (0-4000).

"Imponujące, ale mój Smok Czerwonej Nowy wciąż jest o wiele bardziej potężniejszy od twojego potwora. Twój monstrum o 4000 punktach Ataku nie zrobi rysy na Smoku Czerwonej nowy, który jest silniejszy od Granela o 1500 punktów!" odparł Jack.

"Jesteś bardzo pewny swoich punktów Ataku. Typowe dla osoby, który lubi się kierować brutalną siłą. Pozwól, że rozbiję twoją pewność siebie, używając Zaklęcia Szybkości, Przejęcie! Jeśli mam minimum 4 Liczniki Szybkości, mogę zniszczyć jedną kartę na polu, która ma Liczniki. A za każdy Licznik nałożony na Nieskończonej Aurze zyskuję 100 punktów życia!"

"Co?!"

W boksie 5D's...

"Chwila! Aż 100 punktów za każdy Licznik?!" powtórzył Leo z niedowierzaniem.

"No jasne. Lester i Primo celowo pozwalali Jack'owi na atakowanie, by mogli zebrać Liczniki Aury dla Granela." zauważył Yusei.

"A więc do tego służyła Nieskończona Aura. Do zbierania Liczników, by Jakob mógł je wykorzystać! A z Granelem na polu to oznacza...!" zauważyła Iris, zdumiona.

Na trasie...

"Nieskończona Aura podczas starcia uzyskała 80 Liczników Aury. Więc zyskuję aż 8000 punktów życia!" ryknął Jakob, kiedy idol przypominający demoniczny słój pękł, uwalniając zebraną energię na Jakoba (4000-12000). "A z tym aktywuje się specjalna moc Granela Nieskoczoności. Jego siła Ataku będzie taka sama, jak moje punkty życia (4000-12000)!"

"12000 punktów Ataku?!" powiedział Jack, zszokowany.

"Czas opuścić kurtynę i rozpocząć ostatni rozdział Nowego Miasta Domino!" rzekł Jakob, ustawiając zakrytą kartę. "Bądźcie świadkami mojej mocy! Meklordzie Granel, usuń Smoka Czerwonej Nowy!" olbrzymi behemot swoim cyklopowym okiem namierzył Smoka Czerwonej Nowy. Po wyliczeniu statystyk i odpowiednich parametrów, Granel uniósł swoją lewą rękę, celując w wyznaczony cel.

"Wstrzymaj się z tym atakiem, bowiem aktywuję specjalną umiejętność Smoka Czerwonej Nowy! Mogę go usunąć z gry do końca tej tury, a twój atak jest zanegowany." skontrował Jack, kiedy Czerwona Nowa zniknął w płomieniach. Jack się uśmiechnął, lecz potem jego uśmiech zrzedł, kiedy czerwony sensor optyczny Granela zaczął wyzwalać fale, które niespodziewanie ściągnęły Smoka Czerwonej Nowy! "Co?!"

"Aktywacja mocy Granela-Sterownika! Kiedy Cesarz Meklord Granel atakuje, Granel-Sterownik potrafi zanegować specjalne moce Synchro-Potwora! Naprzód, Końcowe Bombardowanie!" skontrował Jakob. Armata Granela wówczas wystrzeliła masywny promień energii, pochłaniając demonicznego smoka. Smok Czerwonej Nowy ryknął w agonii, zanim znikł w świecie jasno-żółtego światła. A Jack miał właśnie podzielić jego los.

"Smoku Czerwonej Nowy! NIEEE!" wrzasnął Jack, kiedy wystrzelona energia masywnego Synchro-Zabójcy dosięgła i jego.

 **Jack:** 0 LP/ **SPC:** 9

 **Jakob:** 12000 LP/ **SPC:** 9

Na stadionie...

"Jack!" krzyknął Yusei.

"O nie!" pisnęła Luna.

"O mój boże!" jęknęła Carly.

"To jest straszne..." powiedziała Mina, przerażona.

Na trasie...

Jack starał się utrzymać jak najdłużej przy świadomości, kiedy Ścigacz Walk zaczął wściekle wirować w wyniku uderzenia. Ale Jakob nie zamierzał zakończyć tej męki.

"Aktywuję specjalną moc Granela-Ataku! Granel zaabsorbuje Synchro-Potwora, który właśnie został zniszczony w walce! A punkty Ataku Synchro-Potwora będą dodane do mocy Granela!" kontynuował Jakob, kiedy z pustki w korpusie Granela wystrzeliły wiązki energii, które przeszły przez portal. Kiedy tylko złapały Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, od razu zaczęły się wycofywać, zabierając ze sobą demonicznego smoka, więżąc go wewnątrz Cesarza Meklorda Granela (12000-15500). "Nie ma takiej siły, która mogłaby strącić Granela z równowagi! Nasze zwycięstwo jest pewne, a wkrótce Nowe Miasto Domino zniknie z powierzchni ziemi!"

" _Co za niewiarygodnie brutalny szturm! Jakob jednym ciosem rozwalił Jacka i pochłonął Smoka Czerwonej Nowy!"_ komentował Główny Komentator, pozostawiając widownię oniemiałą.

* * *

Paręnaście minut później...

"Dyrektorze Lazar! Drużyna Nowego Świata manipuluje polem, a nasi otrzymują prawdziwe obrażenia!" błagała Mina, spoglądając na Lazara. Po tym, jak Jack wrócił do boksu 5D's, został od razu przewieziony na noszach do szpitala. Mina nie mogła tego znieść i postanowiła porozmawiać z Lazarem i Toru. "Kontynuowanie pojedynku jest ryzykowne! Musicie to powstrzymać!"

"Chcielibyśmy to zrobić, Mina, ale mamy na razie związane ręce." odpowiedział ponuro Toru, spoglądając przez okno na stadion. "Nie wiemy w ogóle, jak Yliaster zareagują."

"Toru ma rację. Nic nie możemy zrobić." dodał Lazar z westchnieniem. "Jedyny sposób to wygrać. Wszystko zależy już od Drużyny 5D's."

* * *

W międzyczasie...

"Crow, nie możesz tego zrobić!" błagał Leo. "Widziałeś, jak ten gigant urządził Jacka?! Ciebie od razu zmieni w pył!"

"Leo ma rację, nie możesz jechać!" wsparła go Luna.

"Słuchajcie, młodziaki. Wiem, że to bolesne, ale nie mamy wyboru. W końcu musiałem przejąć pałeczkę kumpla." odpowiedział Crow, po czym spojrzał w górę. "Po za tym... to też jedyny sposób, by jakoś zatrzymać tą nadchodzącą apokalipsę."

"No tak, ale..."

"Crow ma rację." rzekła Iris. "Jeśli będziemy tylko stać, Drużyna Nowego Świata zniszczy całe to miasto. A na to nie możemy pozwolić."

"Iris..." wyszeptał Leo, kiedy nagle Iris rozczochrała włosy Leo.

"Spokojnie, na razie jeszcze nie ma końca świata. Będzie dopiero wtedy, kiedy Jakob pokona ostatniego z nas." powiedziała Iris, kiedy przez stadion właśnie przejeżdżał Jakob z Cesarzem Meklordem Granelem, wciąż w bojowej formie.

" _Jakob z Drużyny Nowego Świata jest gotów do kolejnego starcia, jednak Drużyna 5D's jeszcze nie wystawiła drugiego zawodnika! Czyżby siła giganta była tak przytłaczająca, że zamierzają skapitulować?!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"No dobra, pora dać czadu!" rzucił Crow, uruchamiając swój Ścigacz, kiedy nagle instynktownie podniósł rękę, w której właśnie wylądowała karta rzucona przez Iris. "Co?"

"Jeśli rzeczywiście planujesz go pokonać, to przynajmniej musisz mieć wsparcie. Użyj tej karty, jeśli sytuacja będzie tak kiepska, że będziesz musiał przywołać swojego atutowego potwora." wyjaśniła Iris.

"Hmm... cóż, jeśli w ten sposób chcesz się zrewanżować za swój występ przeciwko Drużyny Taiyo, to mogę stwierdzić, że jesteśmy kwita, co?"

"Ty nie gadaj tylko jedź, orle!" odcięła się sarkastycznie Iris. Crow się uśmiechnął i ruszył pełnym gazem, wjeżdżając na tor.

" _Coś takiego! Mimo przytłaczającej przewagi Jakoba, Drużyna 5D's kontynuuje, wystawiając pana Czarnych Skrzydeł, Crowa Hogana!"_

Kiedy Crow był już w zasięgu Granela, jego myśli wypełniły możliwe opcje na kontratak. " _Nie mam tak mocnego potwora, jak Smok Czerwonej Nowy. Zapewne ten koleżka spróbuje mnie sprowokować do przywołania Synchro-Potwora. A mając za przeciwnika wielkiego mecha-cyklopa o 15500 punktach Ataku, trzeba być ostrożnym, by nie palnąć jakieś głupstwo, bo inaczej będzie to krótka przejażdżka._ " zastanowił się Crow, kiedy nagle do głowy przyszedł pomysł. " _Chwila moment! Może nie mam mocnego Synchro-Potwora, ale przecież zawsze mam jednego kompana, który jest przydatny w takiej sytuacji!_ "

* * *

 **Wspomnienie**

 _"Aurora jest teraz poziomu 8, więc odpowiednią kartą do usunięcia będzie Czarne Skrzydło - Srebrny Wiatr Wchodzący!" odparł Crow, kiedy Zorza Polarna nagle zmieniła kształt i otoczyła Aurorę, tworząc wizerunek potwora przypominającego członka kawalerii z głową przypominającą głowę Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka oraz trzymającego w ręku miecz (0-2800)._

* * *

" _Wygląda na to, że pora wyłączyć lekkomyślność i się skupić na zagraniach._ " przemyślał Crow, po czym przyśpieszył, doganiając Jakoba. "Hej, olbrzymie! Jesteś gotów na Crowa?!"

"Podzielam twoją odwagę, mimo tego że widziałeś na własne oczy potęgę Granela; ale wiedz że twoja odwaga poprowadzi cię w ramiona zguby!" odpowiedział Jakob.

W boksie Nowego Świata...

"W ramiona 'czego'? Nie do wiary, że Jakob wciąż brzmi tak niezręcznie i sztywnie, kiedy stara się zdekoncentrować przeciwnika!" powiedział Lester, śmiejąc się.

"Tak długo, jak zepchnie tego nieudacznika na skraj własnych możliwości, a to pomoże ukończyć Obwód, Jakob może drwić z Crowa, ile dusza zapragnie." rzekł Primo.

* * *

"Pojedynek!"

 **Crow:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 9

 **Jakob:** 12000 LP/ **SPC:** 9

W chwili, kiedy obydwoje zadeklarowali pojedynek, pod ich pojazdami znowu pojawił się symbol nieskończoności. Jednakże, Crow nie był tym zrażony.

"No dobra, skoro chcesz walki na prawdziwe obrażenia, to proszę bardzo." zakpił Crow, dobierając kartę. "Mój ruch!"

 **Crow:** **SPC:** 10

 **Jakob:** **SPC:** 10

" _Nie mogę ukazywać najmniejszej słabości w obecności Granela, który ma ponad 15000 punktów Ataku. Mam nadzieję, że moi kumple nie zabiją mnie, jeśli od razu uderzę z grubej rury!_ " mruknął mentalnie Crow. "Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Zredukuję moje Liczniki Szybkości o dziesięć, by zniszczyć kartę z pola!"

 **Crow:** **SPC:** 0

 **Jakob:** **SPC:** 10

W boksie 5D's...

"Co? Crow zużył wszystkie Liczniki Szybkości!" powiedział Bruno, zdumiony.

"Jest w porządku." zapewniła go Iris.

"Tak. W obecnej sytuacji trzeba już użyć wszystkiego, co się ma w zanadrzu." dodał Yusei.

Na trasie...

"Pożegnaj się ze Meklordem Granelem!" rzucił Crow, kiedy z przednich świateł Czarnego Ptaka wystrzeliły pioruny.

"Nikt nikogo nie będzie żegnać! Aktywuję pułapkę, Ściana Nieskończoności!" skontrował Jakob, kiedy niespodziewanie wokół olbrzymiego robota pojawiła się tarcza stworzona ze znaków nieskończoności, które zneutralizowały atak. "Jeśli mam Cesarza Meklorda na polu, mogę zanegować działanie, które ma zniszczyć kartę. Naprawdę sądziłeś, że nie przewidziałem możliwości użycia Świata Szybkości 2?"

"No cóż, skoro taki poziom taktyki nie podziała, to użyję innej metody. Zacznę od przywołania Czarnego Skrzydła, Steama Maskowanego w trybie Ataku!" odparł Crow, kiedy na jego polu pojawił się ptasi potwór odziany w ciemnozielony szlafrok, podtrzymywany przez czerwony szal na pasie (3) (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200). "Następnie, jeśli po mojej stronie jest Czarne Skrzydło, mogę przywołać ze swojej ręki Czarne Skrzydło, Borę Włócznię w trybie Ataku!" wówczas z portalu wyłonił się wyższy, człekokształtny potwór o niebieskim i czerwonym upierzeniu, trzymając w dłoniach wielką lancę (4) (ATK: 1700/DEF: 800).

W boksie 5D's...

"Ma strojącego potwora na polu!" zauważył Leo.

"Normalnie, może teraz wykonać Synchro-Przywołanie, ale..." zaczęła Luna.

"...ale może wykorzystać te potwory do czegoś innego." zauważyła Iris.

Na trasie...

"Heh! Twoje Synchro-Potwory nie mają żadnych szans przeciwko Cesarzom Meklordom!" zakpił Jakob.

"Nie mam pojęcia, o czym ty mówisz, chłopie. Wcale nie planowałem przywoływać Synchro-Potwora." odparł Crow. "Usuwam Steama Maskowanego oraz Borę Włóczni w celu Specjalnego Przywołania Czarnego Skrzydła, Aurory Zorzy Polarnej!" wtedy na polu pojawiła się czarna otchłań, która pochłonęła dwa pierzaste potwory Crowa, by po chwili zmienić się w portal, z którego wyłonił się mały ptak z falującą nad nim zorzą polarną (10) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Mogę Specjalnie Przywołać tą kartę, jeśli usunę z gry dwa potwory, z czego jeden musi być strojącym Czarnym Skrzydłem. A kiedy to zrobię, poziom Aurory zmieni się na poziom równy sumie poziomów usuniętych potworów (10-7). A skoro Steam Maskowany opuścił pole, mogę wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie Symbolu Pary w pozycji Ataku!" kontynuował Crow, kiedy obok Aurory pojawił się kłębek pary z goglami (1) (ATK: 100/DEF: 100).

"Cóż, Symbol Pary może przebywać na moim polu aż do końca mojej tury, ale będzie warto. Następnie aktywuję specjalną umiejętność Aurory Zorzy Polarnej! Raz na turę, mogę usunąć z gry z mojej Extra-Talii Synchro-Potwora archetypu Czarnych Skrzydeł, którego poziom jest równy poziomowi Aurory, i do czasu mojej następnej rundy Aurora przyjmie jego Atak i efekty!"

"Hmm..." mruknął Jakob.

"Zobaczmy... usuwam z mojej Extra-Talii Czarne Skrzydło, Mistrza Zbroi, a Aurora uzyskuje jego Atak i działania!" kontynuował Crow, kiedy zorza zamknęła ptaka w tęczowym kokonie, zmieniając się w duchową wersję Mistrza Zbroi (0-2500). "Jednym z takich działań jest ochrona przed zniszczeniem w walce, a obrażenia bitewne, jakie mam przyjąć od walki, w której weźmie udział Mistrz Zbroi, zostaną wyzerowane!" oznajmił Crow.

W boksie 5D's...

"Nieźle. Teraz Aurora działa niczym Synchro-Potwór!" zauważył Bruno.

"Ale jako że tak naprawdę nie jest Synchro-Potworem, to Granel nie będzie mógł użyć mocy by pochłonąć go, prawda?" zapytała się Akiza.

"Dokładnie."

"O tak! To jak Synchro w przebraniu!" powiedział z ekscytacją Leo.

"Tak długo, jak go znam, Crow zawsze znajdzie sposób, by nas zaskoczyć." rzekł Yusei.

Na trasie...

"Aurora Zorzy Polarnej zaatakuje Cesarza Meklorda Granela!" zadeklarował Crow. Pokryta energią Mistrza Zbroi, Aurora poszybowała w kierunku wielkiego mechanicznego giganta.

"Możesz uderzać do woli, i tak nie masz szans przeciwko Cesarzowi Meklordowi Granel!" rzucił Granel.

"Nie staraj się mnie skreślać tak szybko, kolego. Tak się składa, że Aurora Zorzy Polarnej pożyczył jeszcze jedną umiejętność Mistrza Zbroi!" skontrował Crow, kiedy zręcznym ruchem spektralna forma Mistrza Zbroi rzuciła czarnym odłamkiem. "Jeśli Czarne Skrzydło, Mistrz Zbroi wda się w walkę z potworem, może nałożyć na niego Licznik Klina. A poprzez usunięcie Licznika Klina z zaatakowanego potwora mogę zredukować jego Atak i Obronę do zera!"

"Co?!" ryknął Jakob.

"Ale to nie wszystko! Jeśli Atak twojego potwora zostanie wyzerowany, Symbol Pary wytworzony przez Steama Maskowanego usunie tego osłabionego potwora z gry!"

W boksie 5D's...

"O tak!"

"Hah!"

"Jeśli atak się powiedzie, będziemy mieli szansę na wygraną!" zauważyła Iris.

Na trasie...

"Ten twój Granel może być olbrzymi, ale wiesz, jak to mówią: im większy jesteś, tym boleśniej upadasz!" powiedział żartobliwie Crow, kiedy odłamek rzucony przez jego potwora był coraz bliżej wyznaczonego celu.

"To jest twoje zwycięskie combo? To ma być ta taktyka?" powiedział Jakob wyzywająco. "...żałosne. Aktywuję specjalną moc Granela-Wartownika!"

"Co?" zdziwił się Crow, lecz potem zdziwienie ustąpiło miejsce szoku, kiedy główny korpus Granela otworzył się, a z niego wyłonił się, wciąż związany więzami energii... "Zaraz?! Smok Czerwonej Nowy?!"

"Kiedy potwór przeciwnika atakuje, mogę użyć Granela-Wartownika, by wykorzystać zaabsorbowanego Synchro-Potwora jako potwora w pozycji Ataku, po czym skierować atak przeciwnika wprost na niego!" odpowiedział Jakob.

"No nie!" jęknął Crow, widząc jak Smok Czerwonej Nowy złapał Aurorę jedną łapą i rzucił nim jak natrętną muchą. Kiedy gracz Czarnego Skrzydła spojrzał jeszcze raz na Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, zdążył zauważyć, jak Granel ponownie go wciąga w siebie.

"Pod koniec kroku obrażeń, Smok Czerwonej Nowy z powrotem jest traktowany jako Karta Wyposażenia. A co za tym idzie, Licznik Klina nie może być użyty na nim."

W boksie 5D's...

"A więc to jest prawdziwa moc Granela..." powiedziała Akiza ze zdumieniem.

"Nie tylko potrafi pochłaniać Synchro-Potwory, ale i je używać jako żywej tarczy." dodała Luna.

"Crow był w stanie użyć kombinacji Aurory i Mistrza Zbroi, ale teraz jego taktyka zawiodła. Jeśli Crow nie znajdzie sposobu, by zniszczyć Granela, będzie po ptakach." powiedział ponuro Yusei.

Na trasie...

Crow zacisnął zęby, wkurzony na samego siebie. Jego taktyka pozbycia się Granela nie wypaliła, a do tego musi teraz sobie poradzić zarówno z Granelem, jak i Smokiem Czerwonej Nowy. " _Niech mnie diabli wezmą. Jakob mnie przechytrzył, a pod koniec mojego ruchu Symbol Pary zostanie zniszczony. A w dodatku ten olbrzym będzie mógł rozwalić Aurorę za pomocą Świata Szybkości 2, zostawiając mnie z niczym. Ja... Ja już nie wiem, co robić!_ "

"Co jest? Czyżby do ciebie dotarło, że nie masz szans?" zadrwił Jakob.

Crow spojrzał na pozostałe trzy karty w dłoni. " _Mogę teraz przedłużyć pojedynek, aż nie otrzymam czegoś lepszego._ " zastanowił się Crow, po czym wziął dwie karty. "Ustawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę ruch! A podczas Fazy Końcowej, Symbol Pary zostaje zniszczony."

"To wszystko, na co cię stać? Wygląda na to, że twój czas dobiega końca." zauważył Jakob, po czym dobrał kartę. "Mój ruch!"

 **Crow:** **SPC:** 1

 **Jakob:** **SPC:** 11

"Najpierw aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Redukując Liczniki Szybkości o 10, mogę zniszczyć jedną kartę na polu!"

 **Crow:** **SPC:** 1

 **Jakob:** **SPC:** 1

"A tą kartą będzie Czarne Skrzydło, Aurora Zorzy Polarnej!" ryknął Jakob, kiedy z jego dłoni wystrzeliła wiązka elektryczna, która zniszczyła pięknego ptaka. "A teraz Cesarz Meklord Granel zaatakuje cię bezpośrednio!" Crow spojrzał ze strachem, jak olbrzymi Meklord zaczął ustawiać parametry, przygotowując się to wyeliminowania nowego celu, jakim był sam Crow.

Na stadionie...

" _Nie do wiary! Jakob zamierza aż dosłownie skasować Crowa jednym uderzeniem!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Jeśli otrzyma bezpośredni cios, będzie skończony!" zamartwiała się Luna.

"Zrób coś!" rzuciła Iris, sfrustrowana.

Na trasie...

"Końcowe Bombardowanie!" rozkazał Jakob. Złoto-żółty Meklord namierzył Crowa swoim miotaczem i wystrzelił potężną wiązkę energii, która spowiła Crowa. Jakob się uśmiechnął za maską, lecz potem jego uśmiech zrzedł, kiedy zauważył, że Crow wciąż jechał bez szwanku. A potem zdziwienie jeszcze urosło, kiedy odkrył, że na polu Crowa znajdował się potwór przypominający ptaka o sześciu skrzydłach (3) (ATK: 0/DEF: 1600). "Co?!"

"Heheh... aktywowałem działanie Czarnego Skrzydła, Ghibli'ego Piekącego Wiatru. Jeśli przeciwny potwór atakuje mnie bezpośrednio, Ghibli Piekącego Wiatru może zostać przywołany z mojej ręki jako efektowna tarcza." odpowiedział Crow, kiedy ptak o sześciu skrzydłach został zniszczony. "Następnie aktywuję pułapkę, Zemsta Czarnego Skrzydła! Jeśli mój potwór kategorii Czarnego Skrzydła został zniszczony w walce, mogę przywołać w trybie Obrony dwa Symbole Czarnego Grzebienia!" wówczas na jego polu pojawiły się dwa małe ptaszki, przyjąwszy niebieskie barwy (2) (ATK: 0/DEF: 800). "A na koniec aktywuję drugą pułapkę, Czarne Doładowanie! Skoro mam dwa Czarne Skrzydła na polu, mogę dobrać dwie karty!"

Na stadionie...

" _Fiu, było o mały włos! Crow zdołał się obronić przed masywnym szturmem Meklorda i utworzył przy tym zwartą obronę!"_ komentował Główny Komentator, ocierając pot z czoła.

Na trasie...

"Wybacz, wielkoludzie, ale nie zdołasz przyszpilić Crowa, kiedy ma dobrą obronę przeciwko takiemu kolosowi!" powiedział z przekąsem Crow.

"Hah! Mój atak jeszcze się nie skończył! A przywołując potwory w trybie Obrony tylko zacieśniłeś linę wokół własnej szyi!" odparł Jakob.

"Co? Co masz na myśli?!"

"Mam na myśli, że aktywuję specjalną moc Granela-Ataku!" ryknął Jakob, kiedy niespodziewania korpus Meklorda znowu się otworzył, ujawniając Smoka Czerwonej Nowy. "Mogę nie tylko wykorzystać Synchro-Potwora jako żywą tarczę, ale i jako żywą broń dzięki Granelowi-Ataku! Co prawda, pochłonięty Synchro-Potwór nie może atakować bezpośrednio, ale kiedy będzie walczyć z potworem, który jest w trybie Obrony, kontroler obronnego potwora otrzyma przeszywające obrażenia!"

"Co?! Przeszywające?!" powtórzył Crow, zszokowany. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że zaraz miał zostać zaatakowany przez smoka własnego kompana!

"Smoku Czerwonej Nowy, wyeliminuj Crowa i jego nic nieznaczące potwory! Poczuj gniew smoka!" rozkazał Jakob. Wówczas Smok Czerwonej Nowy zebrał płomienną energię w prawej łapie, po czym uderzył nią w prawy Symbol Czarnego Grzebienia.

"AAAHHHHH!" wrzasnął Crow, kiedy poczuł na sobie płomienie.

 **Crow:** 1300 LP/ **SPC:** 1

 **Jakob:** 12000 LP/ **SPC:** 1

"Następnie ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę ruch!" dokończył Jakob.

* * *

W międzyczasie w szpitalu...

"[ _Niewiarygodne! Jakob wykorzystał smoka Jacka przeciwko Crow'owi! Czyżby nic nie może pokonać wielkiego olbrzyma, jakim jest Cesarz Meklord Granel?!]"_ komentował Główny Komentator. Wówczas Jack zacisnął zęby, zwracając uwagę Carly i Stephanie.

"Jack!" pisnęła Stephanie.

"Nhh... Crow..." jęknął Jack.

"Uhm... może to się wydawać dziwne... ale chyba Jack wie, że jego smok właśnie zaatakował Crowa." zauważyła Carly, spoglądając na ekran telewizora.

* * *

Na trasie...

" _Ouhh... zapewne Jack też to czuje..."_ mruknął mentalnie Crow, trzymając się lewego ramienia, starając się przy tym prowadzić swój Ścigacz Walk. " _Teraz muszę się uporać z Cesarzem Meklordem oraz Smokiem Czerwonej Nowy. Mam tylko jeden Symbol Czarnego Grzebienia, dwie karty w ręce... muszę obmyślić jakąś taktykę!_ " po chwili... "Moja kolej!"

 **Crow:** **SPC:** 2

 **Jakob:** **SPC:** 2

"Poświęcam Symbol Czarnego Grzebienia w celu Awansowego Przywołania Czarnego Skrzydła, Hillena Tengu-Wiatru w trybie Obrony!" zadeklarował Crow, kiedy mały ptaszek zmienił się w portal, z którego się wyłonił człekokształtny potwór przypominający tengu z purpurowymi włosami (5) (ATK: 0/DEF: 2300).

"2300 punktów Obrony..." mruknął Jakob.

"Tak, więc jeśli znowu użyjesz Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, to wciąż będę mieć jeszcze 100 punktów życia." odparł Crow.

"Być może. Ale wciąż jeszcze mam Cesarza Meklorda Granela, gotowego strącić cię w otchłań zapomnienia!"

" _Jakob ma rację. Jeśli Smok Czerwonej Nowy uderzy, będę pozbawiony wszelkich opcji przeciwko Granelowi. Ale mogę jeszcze przetrwać atak, poprzez użycie mocy Hillena Tengu-Wiatru. Jeżeli otrzymam równe lub ponad 2000 punktów obrażeń, mogę użyć zdolności Hillena w celu przywołania zarówno jego, jak i Czarne Skrzydło poziomu 3 lub niższego na moje pole. Następnie mogę wykorzystać pułapkę, Awaryjne Strojenie w celu przywołania Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka, by mnie ochronił przed utratą życia w wyniku uderzenia Granela! To-"_ zastanowił się Crow, lecz zaraz pokręcił głową. " _Nie, to jest głupi pomysł. Nawet, jeśli przetrwam atak Czerwonej Nowy i Meklorda, Cesarz Meklord pochłonie mojego Synchro-Potwora po tym, jak go zniszczy. A nie mogę pozwolić, by Yusei i Iris walczyli z Granelem oraz dwoma Synchro-Potworami naraz!"_

" _Jack miał doskonałą strategię na tych dwóch klaunów, ale nie działa na Granela! Mój Synchro-Potwór nie zadraśnie robota. Tylko bardziej pogorszy sytuację! Ale mogę- nie! To nie podziała! On tylko... a niech to! Nie mam żadnych opcji! Nic! Nie mogę go pokonać! TO NA NIC!"_ krzyknął mentalnie Crow, uderzając pięścią w deskę rozdzielczą, sfrustrowany i załamany. " _Wybaczcie... nic nie mogłem zrobić. Zawiodłem was..._ "

" _Karty zawsze mają odpowiedź na sytuacje..._ " Crow otworzył oczy, po czym potrząsnął głową. Przez chwilę mu się wydawało, że usłyszał w swojej głowie głos Iris.

"Karty zawsze mają odpowiedź na sytuację..." powtórzył cicho gracz Czarnego Skrzydła, po czym spojrzał na dwie karty, które obecnie miał przy sobie. Miał obecnie Awaryjne Strojenie oraz... " _Ta karta! No tak! Nawet jeśli przegram z kretesem, to jednak zostawię coś dla... Teraz już wiem, kto będzie walczyć przeciwko Granelowi. No dobra... to będzie chyba ostatni ruch, a reszta będzie zależeć od ostatniego jeźdźca..._ " pomyślał Crow, po czym ustawił karty. "Ustawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę ruch!"

W boksie 5D's...

"Co?! Tylko tyle?!" powiedział Leo, zszokowany.

"To wszystko co może zrobić. Wszystko potem będzie zależeć od Jakoba." poinformował Bruno.

"Iris..." powiedział Yusei, po czym spojrzał na swoją srebrno-włosą przyjaciółkę. Signerka skinęła głową.

"Tak. Podjęłam decyzję." odpowiedziała Iris, patrząc na StarDynamo.

Na trasie...

"Wygląda na to, że doszedłeś do kresu swojej mocy. Moja tura!" rzucił Jakob, dobierając kartę.

 **Crow:** **SPC:** 3

 **Jakob:** **SPC:** 3

"Aktywuję specjalną umiejętność Granela-Ataku!" zadeklarował Jakob, kiedy Smok Czerwonej Nowy ponownie wyłonił się z korpusu Granela. "Nie masz wyboru, głupi Synchro-Potworze! Rozszarp na strzępy Hillena Tengu-Wiatru!" demoniczny smok ryknął w agonii, kiedy uderzył płonącą łapą w wyznaczony cel. Tengu próbował się opierać brutalnej sile, lecz na nic się to nie zdało i po chwili Crow był otoczony płomieniami.

"AAAGHHHH!"

 **Crow:** 100 LP/ **SPC:** 3

 **Jakob:** 12000 LP/ **SPC:** 3

" _Panie i panowie, Crow ledwo się trzyma tylko stoma punktami życia! Nie ma żadnej obrony! Jeden cios i może być po walce!_ " komentował Główny Komentator.

"Zostałeś zepchnięty do krawędzi! Dlaczego nie użyjesz swojego cennego Synchro-Potwora, by ocalić skórę?!" drwił Jakob.

"Prowokuj mnie, jak chcesz, ale nie wpadnę w te twoje sidła, wielkoludzie. Wiem, że chcesz mnie sprowokować, bym przywołał Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka, byś mógł go potem użyć przeciwko Iris. Zamierzam uniknąć takiego losu!" odpowiedział Crow.

"Nie możesz tego unikać przez całą wieczność."

"Co?"

"Przyjaciele często się wspierają, by po chwili jeden by zdradził drugiego. Taka jest droga głupoty ludzi. Spójrz tylko na odpychającego gada, jakim jest Smok Czerwonej Nowy. Synchro-Potwory symbolizują ewolucję głupoty ludzkości!" rzucił Jakob.

"Mylisz się!" zaprzeczył Crow. "Jeśli Smok Czerwonej Nowy coś symbolizuje, to ducha mojego przyjaciela! Moi kumple i ja zawsze walczymy z naszymi Synchro-Potworami! Więc nie masz prawa nazywać je 'bezużytecznymi'!"

"Ty chyba wciąż nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że takie idee tylko doprowadzą do zniszczenia!"

"Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?" zdziwił się Crow.

"Nie muszę się wyjaśniać komuś takiemu jak ty. Granel Nieskończoności, atakuj Crowa bezpośrednio! Końcowe Bombardowanie!" rozkazał Jakob. Wielki, mechaniczny zabójca wycelował broń w Crowa i odpalił strumień destruktywnej energii. Crow nie mógł nic zrobić, jak tylko przyjąć pełną furię niszczycielskiej mocy.

Na stadionie...

"Crow!" pisnęła Shizune.

"O nie!" krzyknął Trudge.

 **Crow:** 0 LP/ **SPC:** 3

 **Jakob:** 12000 LP/ **SPC:** 3

* * *

" _T-To koniec! Jakob zlikwidował Crowa potężnym atakiem! Teraz jedyną przeszkodą, jaka dzieli Drużynę Nowego Świata od wygranej jest Yusei Fudo!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

W międzyczasie Jakob zatrzymał się, by obejrzeć, jak dym unosił się z miejsca, gdzie uderzył Granel. "Wiedziałem, że nie masz żadnych szans..." mruknął Jakob, pewny wygranej. Jednakże, nie mógł przewidzieć, że otrzyma odpowiedź.

"Jeszcze nie!" Jakob obrócił się, by jeszcze raz spojrzeć na miejsce uderzenia. Zauważył, że Crow wciąż był na Ścigaczu Walk. Jego wizjer pękł, a w niektórych miejscach miał osmalone ślady.

"Nhh... hh... może wyzerowałeś mnie, ale Faza Bitewna jeszcze się nie skończyła. A ja mam jeszcze jeden trik!" odpowiedział Crow, po czym znów uruchomił Czarnego Ptaka, błyskawicznie wyprzedzając zaskoczonego Jakoba. Zdenerwowany cesarz Yliaster obrócił się i rozpoczął za nim pogoń. "Aktywuję specjalną moc Czarnego Skrzydła, Hillena Tengu-Wiatru! Jeśli otrzymałem obrażenia, których wartość wynosi ponad 2000, mogę wskrzesić Hillena Tengu-Wiatru oraz inne Czarne Skrzydło ze Cmentarza. Przybywajcie, Hillenie Tengu-Wiatru oraz Ghibli Piekącego Wiatru!" rzucił Crow, powoli kładąc karty na Dysku Walk, co w efekcie przywołało dwa poległe, ptasie potwory (5) (ATK: 0/DEF: 2300), (3) (ATK: 0/DEF: 1600). "Następnie aktywuję pułapkę, Awaryjne Strojenie! Podczas Fazy Bitewnej mogę wykonać Synchro-Przywołanie, używając potworów z mojego pola! Dalej, Hillenie poziomu 5! Dostrój swoją moc z Ghiblim poziomu 3!"

" _Mroczne wichry, stańcie się skrzydłami, które wzniosą się ze zdecydowanej nadziei! Synchroniczne przywołanie! Wznieś się, Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smoku!"_

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła się z czterech zielonych pierścieni Kochi, powoli ujawniając nowego Synchro-Potwora. Wyglądem przypominał krzyżówkę ptaka i smoka. Jego czarny ogon rozwinął się majestatycznie, uwalniając cztery długie pióra. Potwór ten miał serpentynową figurę, a jego ciało było połączone z trzema parami stalowych owadzich odnóży. Rozprostował połączone cztery skrzydła, a całości dopełniała głowa ptaka, która miała rząd ostrych zębów, co dawało podobieństwo to drapieżnego ptaka. Jego ogromna czarna grzywa powiewała na wietrze, a krwisto-czerwone oczy zabłysły z gniewem, kiedy przywołany potwór przyjął niebieskie barwy trybu Obrony (8) (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1600).

Na stadionie...

" _Co za niespodziewany zwrot akcji! Życie Crowa dosięgło zera, ale miał wystarczająco dosyć siły, by przywołać swojego atutowego potwora, Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Nie do wiary. Crow zdołał przywołać Synchro-Potwora, mimo że przegrał. Chyba jednak coś z niego będzie..." powiedział Trudge.

"Walczył dzielnie, to trzeba przyznać. Prawda, Shizune?" powiedział Demure, jednakże nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Jakby było tego mało, zauważył że miejsce obok niego jest puste. "Shizune?"

"Hej, a gdzie się ona podziała?" zastanawiał się Trudge, kiedy Lynx wstała z siedzenia. "A ty dokąd?"

"Chyba wiem, gdzie ona jest..." powiedziała Lynx.

Na trasie...

"Oddałeś swoje życie żeby przywołać Synchro-Potwora?!" rzucił z niedowierzaniem Jakob.

"To prawda... postanowiłem przegrać, by moi przyjaciele z drużyny wygrali." odparł słabo Crow, starając się być przy zmysłach.

"Co?"

"Ty ględzisz o świecie, w którym ludzie walczą, a jeden zdradza drugiego. Ja zaś żyję w świecie, gdzie ja i moi kumple wspierają się wzajemnie."

"Jesteś głupcem. Poświęcasz się dla takich durnych idei?" rzekł Jakob.

"Cóż mogę powiedzieć... takim mam kaprys." odparł Crow, po czym spojrzał na Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka. "Wybacz, brachu. Ale teraz musisz użyczyć mocy komuś innemu... a ja... chyba zaraz..." tylko tyle Crow zdołał powiedzieć, kiedy ciężar bólu i zmęczenia dał mu się we znaki. Zdołał na szczęście utrzymać oczy otwarte na tyle, żeby bezpiecznie zjechać do boksu, gdzie już czekali na niego przyjaciele.

"Crow, żyjesz?" zapytał się ze zmartwieniem Yusei.

"Ta... ale chyba zaraz wyzionę ducha..." odpowiedział słabo Crow, po czym spojrzał na Iris, i dał jej opaskę z nazwą drużyny. "Dalej... nie bierz jeń... ców..." wówczas głowa Crowa bezwładnie zaczęła zwisać, a ręka z opaską zaczęła opadać. Jednakże, Iris zdołała złapać jego rękę w locie.

"Nie martw się, Crow." odpowiedziała Iris, kiedy nagle zauważyła, że z garażu 5D's wyszli Shizune, Trudge, Demure i Lynx.

"Crow!" krzyknęła Shizune, patrząc na nieprzytomnego przyjaciela. "Proszę, nie..."

"Spokojnie, jeszcze żyje." zapewniła Iris, po czym spojrzała na Trudge'a i Lynx. "Trudge, Lynx, zajmijcie się Crowem."

"Nie ma sprawy." odparł Trudge, podczas gdy Shizune i Demure powoli podnieśli nieprzytomnego kompana, by go zawieźć do szpitala, gdzie był Jack.

"Nie rozumiem tego. Skoro Crow miał dostęp do tej kombinacji, dlaczego jej nie użył, żeby obronić się przed Granelem?" zastanawiał się Leo.

"Leo ma rację. Przecież Crow mógłby przetrwać." wsparła go Luna.

"Tu chodzi właśnie o Granela." odpowiedziała Akiza. "Gdyby Crow aktywował moc Hillena po ataku Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, przywołałby Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka, ale wtedy byłby zniszczony przez Granela."

"A co za tym idzie, Jakob wówczas miałby zarówno Smoka Czerwonej Nowy oraz Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka pod kontrolą." dodał Bruno, na co Iris skinęła głową.

"A wtedy byłoby kiepsko." powiedziała Iris, zakładając kask, po czym wsiadła na swój Ścigacz Walk.

"Iris..." wypowiedział Yusei.

"Nie martw się, Yusei. Nie planuję zginąć." odparła Iris z uśmiechem. "Po za tym, ta trójka Cesarzy jest mi winna kilku wyjaśnień."

" _Więc się zaczyna. Ostateczna rozgrywka._ " powiedziała Nullite.

"Tak... nadszedł czas, by rzucić gaz do dechy!" powiedziała srebrnowłosa Signerka, po czym wyjechała z boksu na spotkanie ze swoim przeciwnikiem.

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa, a cóż to takiego?! Wygląda na to, że zamiast Yuseia Fudo, lidera Drużyny 5D's, do walki z Jakobem rusza Iris Luster! Czy Legendarna Srebrno-Oka ma plan, by powalić takiego potężnego kolosa jak Cesarz Meklord Granel?!"_

" _W przypadku tak potężnego Synchro-Zabójcy może pomóc tylko Chaos-Synchro. Mam na polu Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka, którego zostawił mi Crow oraz zakryta karta, którą mu dałem. Jeżeli podczas mojej pierwszej tury dobiorę odpowiednie karty, to może uda mi się w końcu uziemić tego masywnego kolosa._ " zastanawiała się Iris.

"Nie wiem, czemu twój kumpel Crow zostawił ci Synchro-Potwora, ale pamiętaj że mój Meklord potrafi absorbować Synchro-Potwory." rzekł Jakob. "Teraz ten Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok może co najwyżej posłużyć za prezent dla mojego olbrzyma."

W boksie Nowego Świata...

"Hahahah, co za głupiec! Crow mógł go przywołać ataku Smoka Czerwonej Nowy i przetrwać atak Jakoba." zaśmiał się Lester.

"Lepiej nie spoczywaj na laurach, Lester. Iris Luster jest wymagającą przeciwniczką. Nie można jej lekceważyć." odparł Primo.

"Chyba za bardzo jej pochlebiasz."

"Ona, oraz Yusei Fudo są przeciwnikami, z którymi tylko ja mogę walczyć. A kiedy nasza prawdziwa moc się przebudzi, dopiero wtedy będę mieć szansę na rewanż z Iris." powiedział Primo, kiedy jego metaliczna łata na prawym oku zaświeciła na czerwono.

Na trasie...

" _Tu nie ma miejsca na błędy. Jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak, będzie paskudnie. Pamiętam, jak nieraz byliśmy o krok od porażki. Destrukcja Talii Drużyny Jednorożca, nieoczekiwane szczęście Charliego czy też przebudzenie Zushina przez Drużynę Taiyo. Ale przetrwaliśmy to wszystko, ponieważ musimy ocalić ten świat oraz Mid-Childę. Po za tym, wciąż nie mam skompletowanej pamięci. Możliwe, że podczas tego pojedynku w końcu odkryję prawdziwą moc Dziesiątej Karty StrikerS'ów._ " mruknęła mentalnie Iris. "No dobra, Jakob! Czas, bym się z wami rozprawiła!"

"Masz tupet, żeby to powiedzieć. Czyżby porażka Crowa niczego cię nauczyła?" rzucił Jakob.

"Nauczyła mnie jednej rzeczy. Że nie należy lekceważyć siły Synchro-Potworów!"

* * *

"Pojedynek!"

 **Iris:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 3

 **Jakob:** 12000 LP/ **SPC:** 3

Iris błyskawicznie dobrała pięć kart i umieściła w wnęce, która je trzymała. Po szybkim przeanalizowaniu zacisnęła zęby z frustracji. " _Niech to! Ostateczna rozgrywka, a mam tu w większości karty, które mogą co najwyżej przedłużyć pojedynek. Oby moja szósta karta dała mi jakąś taktykę..._ " pomyślała Iris, po czym dobrała kartę. "Zaczynam, Jakob!"

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 4

 **Jakob:** **SPC:** 4

Jedno szybkie zerknięcie na dobraną kartę i Iris nie mogła uwierzyć własnemu szczęściu. " _Coś takiego! Jeśli się to połączy z odpowiednią kombinacją... może się udać!"_ zastanawiała się Iris, po czym przeszła do działania. "Ustawiam trzy zakryte karty, po czym kończę turę!"

"Moja kolej!" zadeklarował Jakob, dobierając kartę.

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 5

 **Jakob:** **SPC:** 5

"Zanim w ogóle spróbujesz mnie zaatakować, Jakob, aktywuję te dwie karty! Synchro-Dusza Delta oraz Gniazdo Igło-Robaka!" rzuciła Iris.

"A co możesz tym osiągnąć, co?"

"Dosyć wiele, wielkoludzie, ponieważ kiedy Gniazdo Igło-Robaka jest aktywowane, wysyłam pięć kolejnych kart z mojej talii na Cmentarz." odparła Iris, biorąc pięć kart, po czym włożyła je do wnęki, gdzie były przechowywane karty na Cmentarzu. "A w międzyczasie Synchro-Dusza Delta jest tak naprawdę rozwiniętą formą Synchro-Duszy oraz Podwójnej Synchro-Duszy! Raz na każdą turę, mogę wybrać do trzech kart Synchro-Potworów z mojej Extra-Talii, po czym je wysłać na Cmentarz, a jeśli kontroluję jakiegoś potwora, mogę uzyskać opcję namierzenia tego potwora, a jego nazwa i działanie zostaną zamienione z nazwą i działaniami jednego z moich wysłanych Synchro-Potworów. Co więcej, mogę wysłać tą odkrytą kartę na Cmentarz, by dobrać dwie karty."

"Nie wiem, co kombinujesz, ale nadszedł czas, by Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok dołączył do Smoka Czerwonej Nowy! Meklordzie Granelu, atakuj!" odpowiedział Jakob.

" _Uwaga!"_ krzyknęła Teana.

"Końcowe Bombardowanie!" rozkazał Jakob. Wówczas z miotacza Granela wystrzeliła wielka wiązka destruktywnej energii, lecąc w kierunku Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka.

Jednakże, Iris już była na to przygotowana. "Aktywacja efektu Vivio, Świętego Światła Chaosu!" skontrowała Iris, kiedy nagle Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok został otoczony srebrzystą barierą, która odbiła atak.

"Co?!" ryknął Jakob.

"Poprzez usunięcie Vivio z mojej ręki z gry, twój atak zostanie zanegowany!" odparła Iris z uśmiechem.

"Spryciula z ciebie..."

Na stadionie...

"Nieźle! Iris udało się zanegować atak Granela!" powiedział Bruno z ekscytacją.

"Mimo, że Granel jest złożony z pięciu potworów, może atakować tylko raz." dodał Yusei.

"A działanie Granela aktywuje po zniszczeniu potwora, więc Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok wciąż pozostanie na polu." rzekł Leo.

Na trasie...

"Nie myśl, że zanegowanie ataku Granela pomoże ci przetrwać! Aktywuję pułapkę, Armata Ataku!" rzucił Jakob, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Skoro atak Cesarza Meklorda nie odniósł skutku, poprzez wysłanie komponentu z nazwą 'Atak' mogę unicestwić jednego potwora z pola przeciwnika! Żegnaj, Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smoku!" wówczas niespodziewanie lewe ramię Granela odłączyło się od reszty, powracając do nieaktywnej formy, po czym niczym pocisk rzucił się w stronę skrzydlatego smoka, przebijając się przez niego. Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok ryknął, nim eksplodował.

"Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smoku!" krzyknęła Iris, zszokowana. Zamknęła oczy, próbując przełknąć ten gorzki widok, po czym spojrzała przed siebie, zdenerwowana na całego. Dla niej, bezlitosne zniszczenie Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka oznaczało już wojnę! "Dosyć tego... koniec z uprzejmością!" warknęła Iris, po czym aktywowała zakrytą kartę, która przedstawiała osłabionego Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu oraz Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, pokrytego czerwoną energią. "Aktywacja pułapki, Synchroniczna Zemsta!"

W boksie 5D's...

"Zaraz, to przecież karta, którą zostawił Crow!" zauważyła Akiza.

"To ta karta, którą Iris dała Crow'owi przed pojedynkiem..." dodał Yusei. "Chyba musiała przewidzieć taką ewentualność."

Na trasie...

"Ooooh, Jakob, właśnie obudziłeś śpiącego niedźwiedzia! A niedźwiedź wybudzony to niedźwiedź wściekły!" rzuciła Iris. "Synchroniczna Zemsta może być aktywowana, jeśli Synchro-Potwór na moim polu zostanie zniszczony! Dzięki temu mogę na jego miejsce przywołać innego Synchro-Potwora z mojej Extra-Talii o tym samym poziomie! Jednakże, jeśli chcę, by jego Specjalne Przywołanie ma być spełnione jako Synchro-Przywołanie, muszę usunąć ze Cmentarza odpowiednie materiały!"

"Co?" zdziwił się Jakob.

W boksie 5D's...

"Rozumiem. Iris użyła Gniazda Igło-Robaka, by wysłać na Cmentarz potwory, które będą spełniać wymagania dla Synchronicznej Zemsty!" zauważyła Luna.

"A to oznacza, że Iris będzie mogła przywołać poprawnie Synchro-Potwora!" dodał Leo z ekscytacją.

Na trasie...

"A teraz, bez zbędnych ceregieli, usuwam ze Cmentarza Czarnoksiężnika Końca Nocy poziomu 2 oraz Mroczną Czarodziejkę poziomu 6, by użyć ich jako materiałów do Synchro-Przywołania!" zadeklarowała Iris, kiedy na polu pojawiły się spektralne formy młodego magika dzierżącego kosę (2) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 400) oraz uroczej czarodziejki znanej jako uczennica Mrocznego Maga (6) (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700), zanim zmieniły się w dwa zielone Synchro-Pierścienie i sześć gwiazd, które ustawiły się w jednej linii.

" _Dwóch stanie się jednym, a dwóch uczyni ten świat jednym! Przełam bariery magii, a Wzburzone Serce otworzy drogę do Gwiazd! Synchro-Przyzwanie! Przybądź, Nanoha Takamachi, Mag StrikerSów!_ "

Kolumna światła wówczas się rozbłysła i kiedy światło znikło, w powietrzu unosiła się dziewczyna w wieku 19 lat. Miała czerwone włosy spięte w dwie małe ogonki oraz nosiła biały strój z peleryną doczepioną do pasa, miała też mini spódniczkę oraz klejnoty na butach. Całość dopełniała długa włócznia, której koniec przypominał zaawansowaną wersję ostrza, w którym była połyskująca różowa kula (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"Skoro chcesz walczyć na całego, Jakob, to ja też!" powiedziała wyzywająco Iris, po czym spojrzała na swój naszyjnik. "Coredon! Pora podnieść poprzeczkę!"

Medalion zabłysnął niebieskim światłem, kiedy w rozległ się mechaniczny głos " ** _Tak jest, mistrzyni. przygotowanie procesu_** _._ " Jakob przyglądał się, nie zważając na oślepiające światło. Po chwili niebieskie światło, które otoczyło ciało Iris opadło, ukazując ją w formie maga; jej oczy świeciły się na czerwono i niebiesko, włosy były już srebrno-czarne. Jej strój też się zmienił: już nie miała na sobie kowbojskich ubrań, za to teraz miała czarny płaszcz z srebrnymi naramiennikami, na których było po trzy kolce. Oprócz tego miała czarne bez-palczaste rękawice, choć jej lewa ręka była odziana w metalową rękawicę. Iris spojrzała na swojego przeciwnika przez swój srebrny wizjer. "Teraz, Jakob, rozpocznie się prawdziwa walka!"

W szpitalu...

Crow powoli otwierał oczy, starając się przy tym przywrócić swoją świadomość do działania. "Ourhh... co...?"

"Crow, obudziłeś się!" odpowiedział znajomy głos. Był tak znajomy dla Crowa, że ten bez trudu go rozpoznał.

"Shi... Shizune?" wyszeptał Crow, odwracając głowę, by mógł zobaczyć dziewczynę o ciemnoniebieskich włosach. Zanim zdążył coś jeszcze powiedzieć, Shizune go uścisnęła.

"T-Tak się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest..." powiedziała Shizune. Crow nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak tylko się uśmiechnąć.

"Shizune..." powiedział Crow, po czym spojrzał dookoła. Zauważył, że był w jakiś pokoju medycznym. A oprócz niego byli też Carly, Mina, Stephanie, Lynx, Trudge, Demure oraz Jack, również w obolałym stanie jak Crow. "Jack?"

"Co tam słychać, Crow?" odparł Jack.

"Czuję się, jakbym porządnie oberwał..." jęknął Crow. "Co się stało?"

"Shizune, Trudge, Lynx i Demure cię tu przywieźli. Wyglądałeś stokroć gorzej ode mnie."

"A... co z pojedynkiem?"

"Sam zobacz." mruknął Trudge, spoglądając na telewizor. Crow wówczas widział na ekranie Nanohę Takamachi oraz Iris w formie maga.

"[ _Niewiarygodne! Niesamowite! Iris Luster zdołała przywołać swojego atutowego potwora, i do tego niespodziewanie zmieniła się w uzbrojoną wojowniczkę! Wygląda na to, że obydwie drużyny mogą nas bardzo zaskoczyć!]"_ komentował przez telewizor Główny Komentator.

Na trasie...

"Może uniknąłeś ataku Granela, ale jesteś tylko mrówką na drodze słonia!" rzucił Jakob, co zdziwiło Iris.

"Ja? Mrówką?" zdziwiła się Iris. "O czym ty gadasz?"

"Słoń nie wie, że mrówki żyją pod jego stopami. Po prostu zmiecie ich z powierzchni ziemi i pójdzie dalej. Tak jak ludzie nic nie zrobią, by zmienić historię, tak i twoje wysiłki pójdą na marne!" powiedział Jakob. "A teraz lewe ramię Granela zostanie wskrzeszone, i to o wiele potężniejsze, niż kiedykolwiek! Strzeż się mocy Granela-Ataku 3!" wówczas nagle portalu wyłoniła się złoto-żółta maszyna przypominająca piranię (3) (ATK: 1800/DEF: 0). Po połączeniu z głównym korpusem maszyny, lewa ręka, zakończona ostrymi zębami, odsłoniła ukryte w paszczy działo.

"Niech to, znowu Granel jest kompletny!" zauważyła Iris.

"Dokładnie, Iris. A do tego wykorzystam Zaklęcie Szybkości, które wymaga minimalnie 4 Liczników Szybkości, Zaklęcie Szybkości znane jako Ciche Oparzenie! Za każdego potwora, który nie zaatakował w tej rundzie, ty otrzymasz 300 punktów obrażeń! Jak widać, tylko cztery części nie atakowały, więc otrzymasz 1200 punktów obrażeń! Niech noga słonia, znana jako przyszłość, cię zgniecie!" ryknął Jakob, kiedy z oka Granela wystrzelił fioletowy promień, który poraził Iris.

"Ourrgghh!"

 **Iris:** 2800 LP/ **SPC:** 5

 **Jakob:** 12000 LP/ **SPC:** 5

W miarę, jak fioletowy promień poraził Iris, StarDynamo zaczął się kiwać na lewo i prawo. W końcu siła uderzenia była tak potężna, że impas uniósł pojazd Iris w górę, wyrzucając ją spoza drogi w kierunku morza. Polegając bardziej na instynkcie, niż na logice, Iris uniosła swoją rękę, a z niej wystrzelił złoty łańcuch, który złapał się za wystający kawał podpory. Używając całej swojej siły i kurczowo trzymając się swojego Ścigacza Walk, Iris zamaszyście ruszyła ręką, lądując bezpiecznie na trasie. "Ourhh... mało brakowało, a byłoby po mnie..." mruknęła Iris. "Aktywuję działanie Synchro-Duszy Delta! Jak już wspominałam, mogę podczas jednej rundy wysłać do trzech Synchro-Potworów z mojej Extra-Talii na Cmentarz. Wysyłam Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe oraz Teanę Lanster!" kontynuowała Iris, wykonując proces tej karty.

"Podzielam twoją odwagę, że wciąż się opierasz, ale wciąż nie masz szans przeciwko Granelowi! Ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę rundę!" dokończył Jakob.

"Ech... proszę bardzo, Jakob. Możesz bawić się w gry pozorów, ale wiedz jedno! Jedyna osoba, która może kontrolować moje przeznaczenie to ja, nikt inny! I pokażę ci to, walcząc z twoim olbrzymem moim Synchro-Potworem!" rzuciła Iris.

"Jesteś głupcem... chyba trzeba cię nauczyć historii o głupocie ludzkości!" powiedział Jakob, kiedy znak nieskończoności na jego masce zaczął się świecić. Zanim Iris zdążyła zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak, w powietrzu pojawił się znak nieskończoności.

"A co to ma być?!" zdążyła krzyknąć Iris, kiedy nagle jej Znamię Ciała Szkarłatnego Smoka zaczęło się świecić, a widniejący w powietrzu symbol również zaczął się świecić oślepiającym światłem, spowijając otoczenie białym blaskiem...

* * *

 _Iris otworzyła swoje srebrne oko oraz drugie, metaliczne. Przez chwilę wydawało się jej, że czas zatrzymał się w miejscu. Jednakże, kiedy mogła znów normalnie funkcjonować, zauważyła, że nie była na swoim Ścigaczu Walk. Była za to w powietrzu, którego kolor miał bardziej czerwony kolor. Srebrno-włosa Signerka spojrzała na otoczenie, zbita z tropu._

 _"_ Co... gdzie ja jestem?" _spytała się Iris._

"Z pewnością w miejscu pozbawionym nawet grama grawitacji." _odpowiedział sarkastyczny głos. Iris się odwróciła, a jej oczom okazał się Crow, wciąż wyglądający kiepsko po starciu z Jakobem._

 _"_ Crow?" _zdziwiła się Iris, a potem zauważyła, że nie tylko Crow znajdował się tu. Byli też Leo, Luna, Lynx, Bruno, Jack, Akiza oraz Yusei._ "Ludziska, jak...? _"_

 _"_ Znamię Szkarłatnego Smoka zaczęło się świecić, i nagle się tu znaleźliśmy." _powiedziała Luna._ "O ile to jest 'tu'..."

"Tylko gdzie..." _zastanawiała się Iris, po czym spojrzała w dół... i od razu żałowała, że w ogóle spojrzała. Ziemia była jałowa i sucha, pozbawiona jakichkolwiek cząstek życia. W dodatku była wszędzie wypełniona jakimiś wielkimi, kamiennymi tablicami. Całość niezwykłego krajobrazu dopełniała ognista kula, która się unosiła kilka kilometrów nad ziemią. "_ Chwileczkę... ja chyba skądś znam..."

"To miejsce... widzieliśmy to razem z Iris, kiedy byliśmy wewnątrz Mostu, który łączył Mid-Childę oraz Ziemię." _zauważył Yusei._

 _"_ Kurczę, to chyba jakiś cmentarz, jeśli się spojrzy na te tablice..." _powiedział Crow._

 _"_ Spójrzcie!" _krzyknęła Akiza, wskazując na coś, co wyglądało jak rozwalony klejnot na powyginanym łuku. Widok tego łuku od razu dał im do zrozumienia, co to jest._

 _"_ To przecież łuk symbolizujący połączenie Satellite i Nowego Miasta Domino!" _powiedział z niedowierzaniem Bruno._

"Nie... to chyba nie jest..." _wydusiła z siebie Iris, niezdolna do dokończenia zdania. To przecież nie mogło być prawdą._

 _"_ Tak. To nasza przyszłość..." _odpowiedział głęboki głos. Iris i reszta spojrzała w górę i zauważyła na niebie spektralne formy Jakoba, Lestera i Primo. Cała trójka wyglądała na poważnych. "_ Przyszłość Nowego Miasta Domino. I z każdym tykaniem zegara jesteśmy coraz bliżej tej apokalipsy..." _rzekł Jakob._

"Ty chyba zwariowałeś!" _odciął się Jack._

"Więc to jest nasza przyszłość?!" _zapytał się Yusei. Jednakże, jego pytanie spotkało się z milczeniem trzech cesarzy. "_ Mówcie natychmiast!"

"Trzeba trochę cofnąć się w czasie, by zobaczyć, jak Synchro-Potwory rozpoczęły reakcję łańcuchową." _odpowiedział Primo, kiedy nagle świat wokół obecnych tu ludzi zmienił się diametralnie: teraz zamiast jałowej ziemi przypominającej cmentarz było wielkie miasto, tętniące życiem. Wielki łuk z klejnotem od razu dawał wskazówkę, że to było Nowe Miasto Domino, lecz nie takie jakie Leo, Lynx, Bruno oraz Signerzy pamiętali. Nie, to miasto wydawało się być jeszcze bardziej technologiczne, a po za wielką metropolią były też unoszące się w powietrzu miasta. Ale nie tylko było zaskakujące. Wszelkie trasy, gdzie zazwyczaj toczono Turbo-Pojedynki, były wypełnione różnymi graczami, który jechali na Ścigaczach Walk._

 _"_ Synchro-Przywołanie!"

"Synchro-Przywołanie!"

"Synchro-Przywołanie!"

"Synchro-Przywołanie!"

"Kim oni są?" _zapytał się Yusei._

 _"_ To iskry zapalne, których chęć Synchro-Przywołania stopniowo przyśpieszała ewolucję. A kiedy ludzie ewoluowali, tym samym z nimi ewoluował Świat Pojedynków." _rzekł Jakob. "_ Synchro-Potwory stały się symbolem dobrobytu. Ludzie Nowego Miasta Domino tak zadowalali się przywoływaniem Synchro-Potworów, że prawie przeoczyli fakt, że taka aktywność generowała ogromne masy energii Ener-D. Ener-D zasilało Reaktor Ener-D, więc im więcej mocy przybywało, tym bardziej Reaktor stawał się potężniejszy! A to powodowało szybką ewolucję tego świata!"

"Hahahahahahah! To prawda! Ale za to była też cena! I zgadnijcie, kto musiał za to wszystko zapłacić! Ahahahahahahah!" _śmiał się Lester, pozostawiając Signerów i nie-Signerów zdziwionych._

 _"_ To chyba oczywiste, że to MY musieliśmy zapłacić za głupotę tych ludzi!" _warknął stanowczo Primo, kiedy otoczenie znowu się zmieniło. Wciąż ukazywało Nowe Miasto Domino, jednak tym razem atmosfera wydawała się być ponura, a na niebie pojawiały się jakieś mechaniczne istoty. "_ O nie..."

"Nie... tylko nie to! Nie!" _jęknął Lester, przerażony. Yusei i Iris przyjrzeli się mechanicznym istotom, i wkrótce zrozumieli, skąd u Lestera taka panika; powodem były mechaniczne istoty, które otworzyły ogień w kierunku Nowego Miasta Domino. A wszystkie charakteryzowała turkusowa sfera wewnątrz korpusu maszyn._

"To przecież Meklordy!" _powiedziała Iris, zaskoczona. "_ Cała armia!"

"Nie..." _wyszeptał Yusei, zszokowany, jak mechaniczne istoty bez wahania atakowały i likwidowały wszelkie istoty żywe._

"To straszne..." _powiedziała Akiza._

"Hej, czy to nie Lester?" _spytał się Leo, wskazując w dół. Istotnie, wśród niektórych ludzi dało się zauważyć jedną rodzinę, która się składała z dwóch rodziców oraz małego chłopca o długich, czerwonych włosach._

"Tak, to wspomnienia z mojego czasu. Rozpacz po utracie ludzi, którzy mnie kochali." _odpowiedziała ponuro spektralna forma Lestera, kiedy przelatujący obok Granel wystrzelił zabójczy ogień w kierunku trzech uciekinierów. Widok eksplozji, która pochłonęła ojca i matkę, która odrzuciła syna z pola rażenia, był nie do zniesienia._

 _"_ Kurczę..." _mruknął Crow, zdumiony. Wówczas nagle cały świat znowu się zmienił, tym razem na gorsze. Budynki gdzieniegdzie były uszkodzone, bądź zniszczone. Wszędzie można było zauważyć też zniszczone czołgi oraz atakujących Cesarzy Meklordów. Głównie oczom Signerów wpadł Granel, który przelatywał między budynkami, a w środku jednego z nich można było zauważyć dwóch ludzi. Jeden z nich miał kolczaste, szare włosy._

"A to wspomnienie z mojego okresu. Kiedy straciłem kompana, którego kochałem." _powiedział Primo. Iris patrzyła jak ludzkie 'ja' Primo wraz z dziewczyną o piwnych oczach zaczaili się na wielkiego Granela._

 _"Gotów, Eureo?" zapytał się Primo, namierzając Granela ze swojego karabinu._

 _"Kochany, pójdę za tobą choćby na koniec świata." odpowiedziała Eurea, po czym wraz z Primo otworzyli ogień z karabinów. Z początku mechaniczny kolos nie zwracał na to uwagi, ale po chwili odwrócił się, by w porę zauważyć, jak dziewczyna o piwnych oczach wystrzeliła rakietę w jego stronę. Meklord nie zdążył nawet zareagować kiedy pocisk uderzył prosto w głowę masywnego robota, spowijając go dymem w połowie._

 _"Mamy go!" rzucił triumfalnie Primo. Eurea odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Jednak żaden z nich nie był w stanie zareagować na niespodziewany promień energii, który trafił w budynek, oddzielając Primo od jego przyjaciółki._

 _"Ourhh.. hhh.. Eurea..." wydusił z siebie Primo, wstając z podłogi. Kiedy spojrzał przed siebie, widział już tylko zniszczony do połowy budynek oraz pozostałość po towarzyszce: osmaloną do połowy wyrzutnię rakiet oraz, coś co przypominało... "E-Eurea! Nie... NIEEE!" wrzasnął Primo, zrozpaczony. Wówczas z rozpaczy wyrwał go mechaniczny dźwięk. Jedyny ocalały obejrzał się za siebie i widział, jak Granel celował w niego swoim działem. Jednakże Primo był zbyt ogarnięty wściekłością, żeby uciekać. "Coś ty narobił! MORDERCO!" wrzasnął Primo, otwierając salwę w kierunku Granela, który przyjął jego uderzenie bez mrugnięcia czerwonym sensorem optycznym. Po chwili, zapewne uznawszy, że już wystarczy, złoto-żółty kolos wystrzelił promień energii, rozwalając grunt pod nogami Primo. Widok tego był równie okrutny, jak wspomnienia Lestera._

 _"_ Nie mogę w to uwierzyć..." _powiedziała Iris, zszokowana, po czym spojrzała na spektralną formę Primo, zastanawiając się. "Czy to dlatego Primo był tak owładnięty chęcią złapania mnie? Z powodu...?"_

"Głupota i zachłanność ludzkości osiągnęła szczyt." _powiedział Jakob, kontynuując swoją narrację przyszłości._ "W końcu Reaktor Ener-D zaczął się obracać w negatywnym kierunku, tym samym doprowadzając do Zerowego Rewersu. Jakby chciało odpowiedzieć na serca ludzkości. Reaktor kręcił się coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż w końcu eksplodowało. To z kolei miało wpływ na inne Reaktory Ener-D rozmieszczone po świecie. A świat, który znaliśmy, przestał istnieć. Została tylko kula bez życia."

"Kłamiesz!" _rzucił Yusei, zdenerwowany. "_ Nie zgadzam się, żeby Ener-D wymknęło się spod kontroli i wywołało Zerowy Rewers, Jakob!"

"Możesz odrzucać ten fakt, ale to prawda!" _huknął Jakob, kiedy niszczony świat znowu się zmienił. Tym razem okazywał świat, w którym już nie było widać ani jednego Meklorda ani żywej duszy. Za wyjątkiem jednego starca z łysą głową i długą brodą, który podtrzymywał się długim patykiem. "_ Wiem to, ponieważ też byłem świadkiem. A to wspomnienia z mojego życia. Z jakiegoś powodu, przeznaczenie wybrało mnie, bym przetrwał ten kataklizm. Mogłem tylko iść naprzód, szukając ocalałych. Wołałem, czy ktoś jeszcze ocalał... ale jedyne co otrzymywałem, to echo mojego głosu. Doznałem rozpaczy, że nie miałem nikogo do kochania."

"Więc to jest..." _powiedział Yusei, zdumiony._

 _"_ Tak. To jest nasza przyszłość..." _odpowiedział Jakob, kiedy nagle świat wokół nich stał się biały..._

* * *

W szpitalu...

"Ouhhh!" jęknął Crow, błyskawicznie wstając. Jego puls bił szybciej, a Znamię Ogona błyskało jak szalone.

"Crow, co jest?!" spytała się nerwowo Shizune.

"C-co to było...?" mruknął Jack, również zdumiony.

"Zupełnie jak koszmar. Tyle, że w wersji HD..." powiedziała Lynx, potrząsając głową.

W boksie 5D's...

"Co się stało?" zapytała się Akiza, zbita z tropu.

"Wiem, że widziałem przyszłość, ale..." jęknął Leo, skonfundowany.

"My wszyscy widzieliśmy." powiedział Yusei, po czym spojrzał na hologram, na którym była Iris i Jakob. "Czy to możliwe...?"

Na trasie...

"Nhh... rany..." mruknęła Iris, otwierając oczy. Jako, że była po części cyborgiem, szybko przeanalizowała, że z powrotem jest na trasie, a za nią był Jakob oraz Cesarz Meklord Granel.

"Teraz pojmujesz, jak potężna jest siła Synchro-Potworów? One symbolizują ewolucję ludzi, których głupota oraz chciwość doprowadziły do zniszczenia świata. Możesz to zmienić jedną decyzją! Przestań używać Synchro-Potwory do własnych celów i pomóż nam wypełnić Wielki Projekt! Dobrze wiesz, że tylko dzięki temu możesz ocalić ten świat i Mid-Childę!" objaśnił Jakob.

"Niszczenie miasta wcale nie przyniesie niczego dobrego w przyszłości!" skontrowała Iris, po czym dobrała kartę. "A podczas mojej tury ci to udowodnię!"

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 6

 **Jakob:** **SPC:** 6

"Najpierw, aktywuję Synchro-Duszę Delta jeszcze raz! Teraz na Cmentarz wyślę kolejne trzy Synchro-Potwory!" zadeklarowała Iris, spoglądając na trzy kolejne karty. " _Lepsze to, niż pozwolenie temu kolosowi, by was pochłonął."_

" _Nie martw się, zawsze będziemy cię wspierać."_ odparła Signum spokojnie.

" _Dziękuję, Signum..._ " powiedziała mentalnie Iris. "Poprzez moc Synchro-Duszy Delta, wysyłam na Cmentarz z mojej Extra Talii Signum, Rycerza Miecz, Vitę, Rycerza Żelaznego Młota oraz Shamal, Dłoń Leczniczego Wiatru. A teraz aktywuję specjalną zdolność Vivio, Świętego Światła Chaosu, która została usunięta z gry! Poprzez zwrócenie tej karty do mojej talii, mogę wykonać KONTROLĘ CHAOSU!" rzuciła srebrno-włosa Signerka, kiedy jej Oko Orichalcum zaczęło się świecić, a Nanoha została otoczona dwoma srebrnymi pierścieniami. "Dostrajam usuniętą z gry Vivio, Święte Światło Chaosu poziomu 2 oraz Nanohę Takamachi poziomu 8!"

"Interesujące..." mruknął Jakob, widząc jak srebrne pierścienie zaczęły się obracać coraz szybciej i szybciej, generując energię elektryczną.

 _"_ _Ciało wojowniczki i umysł maga stają się jednym! Nowa, potężna siła, łamiąca czas i przestrzeń rodzi się, by stworzyć nową ewolucję przyszłości! Naprzód, Chaos-Synchro!"_ wygłosiła Iris, kiedy elektryczność z mocy pierścieni skierowała się ku niebu, tworząc starożytny magiczny krąg, do którego weszła Nanoha. Po chwili nastąpił wielki podmuch energii, by po chwili z kręgu wyłoniła się Nanoha w ulepszonym, niebieskim pancerzu. Do jej pleców był doczepiony jetpack, który wyzwalał niebieskie płomienie, które z kolei formowały skrzydła. Jej długa spódnica była zakończona czterema metalowymi rombami, a w kaburach na jej srebrnym pasie spoczywały dwa duże miecze o złotej warstwie (10) (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600). "Przybądź z innego wymiaru, Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius!"

W boksie 5D's...

"O tak! Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius przybyła!" powiedział zadowolony Leo.

"Kiedy Iris ma po swojej stronie Nanohę Exelius, to zazwyczaj sytuacja obraca się na jej korzyść." oznajmił Yusei z uśmiechem.

Na trasie...

"Aktywuję specjalną umiejętność Nanohy Exelius! Raz na turę, mogę sprawdzić, jakie mam pięć kolejnych kart w mojej talii, a jeśli wśród nich znajdzie się potwór typu Maga, Nanoha uzyskuje atak!" zadeklarowała Iris, po czym spojrzała na swoją talię. "Raz kozie śmierć..." powiedziała Iris, po czym położyła swoje palce na pierwszej karcie, i wtedy jej Znamię Ciała Szkarłatnego Smoka się zapaliło. Po chwili w końcu pociągnęła kartę. "Kartę, którą dobrałam, to Mag poziomu 3, Hiita, Czarodziejka Ognia!". Potem przyszła kolej na następną. Po drugim dobraniu... "Druga karta to też Mag, Aussa, Czarodziejka Ziemi poziomu 3!" Następnie trzecia. "...dobrałam kolejnego Maga poziomu 3, Wynn, Czarodziejka Wiatru!" Iris dobrała czwartą kartę. "Czwartą kartą jest jeszcze inny Mag, Eria, Czarodziejka Wody poziomu 3!" rzuciła srebrno-włosa dziewczyna. "A teraz piąta karta. A nią będzie...!" po czym pociągnęła kartę, co z pewnego punktu widzenia wyglądało w zwolnionym tempie. "...piąty Mag poziomu 3, Lyna, Czarodziejka Światła!"

"Pięć potworów typu Maga, co oznacza pięć ataków! Nanoha Exelius, naprzód!" zadeklarowała Iris, kiedy rudo-włosa dziewczyna w zbroi wyciągnęła z kabur dwa złote miecze, szykując się do ataku. "Najpierw pierwsze starcie! Celuj w Granela-Atak 3!"

"Nic z tego! Aktywuję specjalną moc Granela-Wartownika! Teraz Smok Czerwonej Nowy stanie się celem!" skontrował Jakob, kiedy z korpusu Granela wyłonił się demoniczny smok, wciąż spętany wiązkami energii (12) (ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000).

"Przewidziałam to. Gram Błyskawicznym Zaklęciem Szybkości, Srebrne Smugi! Jeśli mam 4 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, jeden z moich potworów atrybutu Wiatru uzyska 1000 punktów dodatkowej mocy do końca tej tury!" odpowiedziała Iris, kiedy Nanoha została otoczona srebrną energią (3300-4300). "Walka wznowiona! Nanoha. atakuj Smoka Czerwonej Nowy!"

" _Tak jest, Iris!"_ odpowiedziała Nanoha, po czym machnęła ostrzami, wysyłając czerwone, spowite płomieniami ostrze energii w stronę demonicznego smoka.

"Ze względu na działanie Granela-Przewoźnika, destrukcja Smoka Czerwonej Nowy jest zanegowana!" rzucił Jakob, kiedy płonące ostrze spotkało się z czerwoną barierą, która otoczyła na chwilę smoka Jacka.

"Może, ale ty wciąż otrzymujesz obrażenia, a Atak Granela zacznie spadać!" odparła Iris (15500-14700).

 **Iris:** 2800 LP/ **SPC:** 6

 **Jakob:** 11200 LP/ **SPC:** 6

W boksie 5D's...

"Patrzcie, Atak Granela się obniżył..." zauważył Bruno.

"To dlatego, że jego siła jest zależna od punktów życia Jakoba. A trwałe ataki Iris będą stopniowo osłabiać Granela, aż będzie na tyle osłabiony, że Iris go zniszczy." dodał Yusei z uśmiechem. "Iris wie, jak wyprowadzić w pole przeciwnika."

Na trasie...

"Nadchodzi drugi atak!" zadeklarowała Iris. Nanoha Exelius zamaszyście machnęła ostrzami, wysyłając tym razem ostrze energii o niebieskiej mocy. Smok Czerwonej Nowy ryknął, kiedy eksplodował przy kontakcie z atakiem przeciwnika. A Granel jeszcze bardziej to odczuł na swojej mocy (14700-10400).

 **Iris:** 2800 LP/ **SPC:** 6

 **Jakob:** 10400 LP/ **SPC:** 6

"Pora na starcie numer trzy! Celuj w Granela-Atak 3!" rozkazała Iris. Granel zasłonił się lewą ręką, kiedy w jego kierunku leciało pomarańczowe ostrze, symbolizujące moc Ziemi. Jednakże, obrona lewą kończyną wcale nie pomogła Meklordowi i zakończyła się eksplozją lewej ręki (10400-7900).

 **Iris:** 2800 LP/ **SPC:** 6

 **Jakob:** 7900 LP/ **SPC:** 6

"Nadchodzi atak numer cztery! Cel: Granel-Sterownik!" kontynuowała Iris, kiedy Nanoha machnięciem mieczy wysłała zielone ostrze energii, wspomagane mocą Wiatru. Granel nie zdążył w porę zareagować, i po chwili jego głowa z jednym okiem wybuchła, pozostawiając go bez jakiegokolwiek wsparcia (7900-4100). Zaś Jakob też musiał znieść te ciągłe ataki.

 **Iris:** 2800 LP/ **SPC:** 6

 **Jakob:** 4100 LP/ **SPC:** 6

"Przygotuj się, Jakob! A oto piąty, a zarazem ostatni atak! Nanoha, zlikwiduj Granela Nieskończoności! Boski Poskramiacz!" rozkazała Iris. Rudo-włosa dziewczyna skinęła głową i uniosła swoje dwa miecze to góry, łącząc je w jedno potężne ostrze.

" _BOSKI... POSKRAMIACZ!"_ krzyknęła Nanoha wystrzeliwując z wielkiego mega-miecza promień destruktywnej mocy Światła. Nie mając nic do obrony, uszkodzony mechaniczny kolos mógł tylko przyjąć uderzenie, które przedziurawiło ciało Granela. Po chwili zaczęły się z Granela Nieskończoności sypać iskry.

"A skoro Granel Nieskończoności został unicestwiony, twoje pozostałe potwory zostaną zniszczone! Przygotuj się na upadek Meklordów!" powiedziała wyzywająco Iris, kiedy złoto-żółty korpus w końcu eksplodował, spowijając Jakoba chmurą dymu.

"OURGHHHH!" ryknął Jakob.

 **Iris:** 2800 LP/ **SPC:** 6

 **Jakob:** 3900 LP/ **SPC:** 6

Na stadionie...

" _To niesamowite! Iris Luster w jednej rundzie wywróciła przewagę Drużyny Nowego Świata do góry nogami! Używając mocy Synchro-Potwora, zdołała zniszczyć Cesarza Meklorda Granela!"_ komentował Główny Komentator jak oszalały.

"O tak!" dopingował Leo.

"Iris zniszczyła Granela, teraz będzie mieć zwycięstwo z górki!" dodał Bruno.

"To prawda..." odparł Yusei, po czym spojrzał na przeciwległy boks, gdzie byli Lester i Primo. Jednakże, zamiast zaskoczenia, Yusei zdołał wychwycić u nich nienaturalny spokój i determinację. "... _ale ciekawi mnie, dlaczego oni się nie martwią utratą przewagi. Chyba nie mają jakiegoś zapasowego planu...?"_

Na trasie...

"Ustawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę turę. A skoro jesteśmy na Fazie Końcowej, działanie Srebrnych Smug wygasa, przez co moc Nanohy Exelius wraca do oryginalnego stanu (4300-3300)." dokończyła Iris, po czym lekko zwolniła, by zrównać się z Jakobem. "Moc zwana Synchro-Przywołaniem nie może być aż taka zła! Jak sam widziałeś, wykorzystałam ją, by wyeliminować twojego Cesarza Meklorda. Wiedz, Jakob, że nic mnie nie powstrzyma od wypełnienia mojej misji i znalezienia przeznaczenia!"

"Uważasz się za mądrzejszą ode mnie, ale jesteś głupcem." odpowiedział Jakob. "To chyba oczywiste, że nie wiesz, jak działa przeznaczenie. A teraz, dzięki twojej decyzji, właśnie zredukowałaś moje pole do martwej ziemi!"

" _Martwej ziemi?"_ powtórzyła sobie w myślach Iris, przypominając sobie wizję przyszłości, jaka może spotkać Nowe Miasto Domino.

"A z tego powodu, zmusiłaś nas do użycia drastycznych metod!" ryknął Jakob.

"APORIA!" krzyknęła wspólnie Lester i Primo.

"Dokładnie!"

"Czym jest ta 'Aporia'?" spytała się instynktownie Iris.

"Nie musisz pytać, ' _kim_ ' jest Aporia, bo słowa tego nie opiszą. Opiszą to czyny!" rzucił Jakob, kiedy na niebie znowu pojawił się wielki symbol Nieskończoności. Wówczas niespodziewanie Jakob odłączył się od przypominającego rydwan Ścigacza Walk, powracając do normalnej formy, po czym otoczony żółtą energią leciał w stronę znaku nieskończoności.

"Co się tu dzieje...?" spytała siebie samą Iris, kiedy zauważyła jeszcze dwie postacie lecące ku ogromnemu symbolowi. "Lester i Primo też? Coś mi mówi, że to nie będzie typowe spotkanie..." mruknęła srebrno-włosa dziewczyna, a to, co się działo potem tylko utwierdziło ją w faktach, a zarazem ją zaskoczyło aż po same serce: trzech cesarzy zaczęło się łączyć!

" _Co to...?"_ zastanawiała się Nanoha, kiedy nagle ją i Iris oślepił nagły blask. Iris błyskawicznie mrugała okiem, starając odzyskać zdolność percepcji otoczenia. Kiedy w końcu zaczęła widzieć normalnie, jeszcze raz obejrzała się za siebie, jednak już nie widziała w powietrzu Jakoba, Lestera, czy Primo. Osobnik, którego widziała, wyglądał na mieszaninę wszystkich trzech wrogów. Nową istotę charakteryzowały duże ręce i wielki tors z grubymi ramionami. Dolna połowa ciała, twarz oraz kolczaste, szare włosy na myśl przypominały Primo. Wielkie ręce oraz nienaturalna fizyka ciała dawała Iris do myślenia, że wyglądał również jak Jakob. Oraz część włosów, które były czerwone, a także lewitujący złoty pręt na plecach istoty od razu podsuwały teorie, że nowo-przybyły wróg był jak Lester.

Iris spoglądała w górę, całkowicie zaskoczona. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie śni. "Kim jesteś?! Albo... czym jesteś?"

Fuzja trzech Cesarzy Yliaster spojrzała na dół w kierunku Iris, jakby była nic nieznaczącym robakiem. Po chwili w końcu przemówiła głosem, który w pewnym sensie brzmiał jak Primo. "Nazywam się... Aporia."

 **CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI...**

* * *

Man, just we need a Dark Vader's music theme and we've got a very shocking scene. That's right, guys! Aporia arrived and will begin make more mayhem and destruction, in order to complete the Circuit! Just stay tuned for third part of "Reign of Meklord Emperors", because in next chapter, during Turbo-Duel between Iris and Aporia, a most interesting stuff will be revealed, including a appearance of last from 10 StrikerS' cards!

Nazwa: Synchro-Dusza Delta  
Typ: Trwała Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Raz na każdą turę, możesz wysłać maks. 3 Synchro-Potwory ze swojej Extra-Talii na Cmentarz. Jeżeli kontrolujesz odkrytego potwora na polu, możesz go namierzyć; wówczas otrzyma nazwę oraz działanie jednego z Synchro-Potworów, które wysłałeś na Cmentarz przez działanie tej karty. Możesz wysłać tą kartę na Cmentarz; wówczas dobierz dwie karty.  
Obraz: Mroczny Paladyn, a nad nim spektralne formy Vity, Signum oraz Shamal.

Nazwa: Synchroniczna Zemsta  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Aktywuj tylko, jeśli odkryty Synchro-Potwór, którego kontrolujesz, został zniszczony przez walkę lub przez działanie karty. Namierz jednego Synchro-Potwora ze swojej Extra Talii z tym samym poziomem, co zniszczony Synchro-Potwór; Specjalnie Przywołaj go w trybie Obrony. Żeby to Specjalne Przywołanie było traktowane jako Synchro-Przywołanie, usuń ze Cmentarza 1 Strojącego potwora oraz 1 nie-Strojącego Potwora, których poziom jest równy poziomowi namierzonego Synchro-Potwora.  
Obraz: Osłabiony Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu i Czerwony Szatański Smok, otoczony czerwoną energią.


	4. Rządy Meklordów: Geneza Iris

**Rozdział 3** \- _Bitwa na śmierć i życie! Moc Mid-Childa kontra Aporia i Mechaniczny Cesarski Bóg Machinicle_ _!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's cards, special abilities and characters. I also don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS.

* * *

W poprzednich rozdziałach...

"W końcu przeznaczenie jest w zasięgu ręki." powiedział Jakob, najwyższy z całej trójki. Można by było powiedzieć, że był nienaturalnie większy od przeciętnego człowieka. "Obwód jest już niemal skończony. Wszystko idzie wedle planu, a Arka wkrótce się objawi, jeśli wygramy Światowe Mistrzostwa Grand Prix. Nie ma miejsca na błędy. Musimy pokonać Yuseia i jego nic niewartych przyjaciół! A gdy to się stanie, zajmiemy się Orężem Sądu."

"W takim razie, 'sam-wiesz-co' może się okazać przydatne." mruknął Primo, którego charakteryzowały spiczaste szare włosy. Jego uśmiech się rozszerzył, kiedy zauważył na Jakobie oraz na Lesterze, najmłodszym z całej trójki, zdziwienie i ciekawość. "Heheh... widzicie... w dniu, kiedy zostałem poskładany w całość, Z-one 'Starożytny' powiedział mi o pewnej zalecie Zakazanych Mocy Iris. Co prawda, teraz Iris będzie je kontrolować... ale biorąc pod uwagę liczbę porażek wywołanych jej interwencją, Starożytny dał mi wystarczającą próbkę, byśmy mogli użyć naszej prawdziwej mocy."

"...mamy prawdziwe moce?" zdziwił się Lester, zbity z tropu. Primo mógł się tylko uśmiechnąć, po czym skinął głową.

"Czym dokładnie jest ta spiralna struktura na niebie? Czy to ma coś wspólnego z tym tak-zwanym 'Wielkim Projektem'?" zapytał się Yusei.

"[ _Och, ależ oczywiście, że ma. To się nazywa Arka. Cytadela Starożytnego, który się nazywa również_ _Z-one._ ]" odpowiedział Primo ze spokojem.

"Z-one..." powtórzyła Iris. " _Hmm... dziwne... to dziwne imię jakoś brzmi znajomo."_

"Co to za Arka?" spytał się Yusei.

 _"[Wkrótce się dowiesz. Kiedy wygramy Światowe Mistrzostwa Grand Prix, Arka się w końcu objawi wszystkim - i zderzy się z ziemią, niszcząc te miasto.]_ " wyjaśnił Jakob.

"Nie, jeśli się wam postawimy!" zaprzeczył Yusei.

"Yusei ma rację. Nie pozwolimy wam zniszczyć ani tego miasta, ani żadnego innego świata!" rzuciła Iris, na co Lester odpowiedział rozbawieniem. "Aż tak cię to bawi?"

"[ _Oj, Iris, Iris... ty chyba nie wiesz, jak grubo się mylisz.]"_ zamruczał Lester. "[ _Kiedy Nowe Miasto Domino spotka zagłada, to samo stanie się z twoją Mid-Childą. Już samo istnienie w tym wymiarze sprawia, że twoje Zakazane Moce są jak klucz do otwarcia Mostu między tymi światami. Hahahahahah!]"_

* * *

" _To jest to, proszę państwa! Światowe Mistrzostwa Grand Prix doszły do wielkiego finału!"_ komentował Główny Komentator, wzbudzając na widowni jeszcze większe zaangażowanie. " _Po wielu trudnych pojedynkach, Drużyna 5D's dotarła do finału, pokonując słynną Drużynę Ragnaroka! Ich ostatnimi przeciwnikami są trio niepokonanych graczy, którzy wspólnie tworzą Drużynę Nowego Świata!_ "

"Pojedynek!"

 **Iris:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 3

 **Jakob:** 12000 LP/ **SPC:** 3

" _Dwóch stanie się jednym, a dwóch uczyni ten świat jednym! Przełam bariery magii, a Wzburzone Serce otworzy drogę do Gwiazd! Synchro-Przyzwanie! Przybądź, Nanoha Takamachi, Mag StrikerSów!_ "

Kolumna światła wówczas się rozbłysła i kiedy światło znikło, w powietrzu unosiła się dziewczyna w wieku 19 lat. Miała czerwone włosy spięte w dwie małe ogonki oraz nosiła biały strój z peleryną doczepioną do pasa, miała też mini spódniczkę oraz klejnoty na butach. Całość dopełniała długa włócznia, której koniec przypominał zaawansowaną wersję ostrza, w którym była połyskująca różowa kula (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"Skoro chcesz walczyć na całego, Jakob, to ja też!" powiedziała wyzywająco Iris, po czym spojrzała na swój naszyjnik. "Coredon! Pora podnieść poprzeczkę!"

Medalion zabłysnął niebieskim światłem, kiedy w rozległ się mechaniczny głos " ** _Tak jest, mistrzyni. przygotowanie procesu_** _._ " Jakob przyglądał się, nie zważając na oślepiające światło. Po chwili niebieskie światło, które otoczyło ciało Iris opadło, ukazując ją w formie maga; jej oczy świeciły się na czerwono i niebiesko, włosy były już srebrno-czarne. Jej strój też się zmienił: już nie miała na sobie kowbojskich ubrań, za to teraz miała czarny płaszcz z srebrnymi naramiennikami, na których było po trzy kolce. Oprócz tego miała czarne bez-palczaste rękawice, choć jej lewa ręka była odziana w metalową rękawicę. Iris spojrzała na swojego przeciwnika przez swój srebrny wizjer. "Teraz, Jakob, rozpocznie się prawdziwa walka!"

 _"_ _Ciało wojowniczki i umysł maga stają się jednym! Nowa, potężna siła, łamiąca czas i przestrzeń rodzi się, by stworzyć nową ewolucję przyszłości! Naprzód, Chaos-Synchro!"_ wygłosiła Iris, kiedy elektryczność z mocy pierścieni skierowała się ku niebu, tworząc starożytny magiczny krąg, do którego weszła Nanoha. Po chwili nastąpił wielki podmuch energii, by po chwili z kręgu wyłoniła się Nanoha w ulepszonym, niebieskim pancerzu. Do jej pleców był doczepiony jetpack, który wyzwalał niebieskie płomienie, które z kolei formowały skrzydła. Jej długa spódnica była zakończona czterema metalowymi rombami, a w kaburach na jej srebrnym pasie spoczywały dwa duże miecze o złotej warstwie (10) (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600). "Przybądź z innego wymiaru, Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius!"

* * *

"Przygotuj się, Jakob! Nanoha, zlikwiduj Granela Nieskończoności! Boski Poskramiacz!" rozkazała Iris. Rudo-włosa dziewczyna skinęła głową i uniosła swoje dwa miecze to góry, łącząc je w jedno potężne ostrze.

" _BOSKI... POSKRAMIACZ!"_ krzyknęła Nanoha wystrzeliwując z wielkiego mega-miecza promień destruktywnej mocy Światła. Nie mając nic do obrony, uszkodzony mechaniczny kolos mógł tylko przyjąć uderzenie, które przedziurawiło ciało Granela. Po chwili zaczęły się z Granela Nieskończoności sypać iskry.

"A skoro Granel Nieskończoności został unicestwiony, twoje pozostałe potwory zostaną zniszczone! Przygotuj się na upadek Meklordów!" powiedziała wyzywająco Iris, kiedy złoto-żółty korpus w końcu eksplodował, spowijając Jakoba chmurą dymu.

"OURGHHHH!" ryknął Jakob.

 **Iris:** 2800 LP/ **SPC:** 6

 **Jakob:** 3900 LP/ **SPC:** 6

"Ustawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę turę. A skoro jesteśmy na Fazie Końcowej, działanie Srebrnych Smug wygasa, przez co moc Nanohy Exelius wraca do oryginalnego stanu (4300-3300)." dokończyła Iris, po czym lekko zwolniła, by zrównać się z Jakobem. "Moc zwana Synchro-Przywołaniem nie może być aż taka zła! Jak sam widziałeś, wykorzystałam ją, by wyeliminować twojego Cesarza Meklorda. Wiedz, Jakob, że nic mnie nie powstrzyma od wypełnienia mojej misji i znalezienia przeznaczenia!"

"Uważasz się za mądrzejszą ode mnie, ale jesteś głupcem." odpowiedział Jakob. "To chyba oczywiste, że nie wiesz, jak działa przeznaczenie. A teraz, dzięki twojej decyzji, właśnie zredukowałaś moje pole do martwej ziemi!"

" _Martwej ziemi?"_ powtórzyła sobie w myślach Iris, przypominając sobie wizję przyszłości, jaka może spotkać Nowe Miasto Domino.

"A z tego powodu, zmusiłaś nas do użycia drastycznych metod!" ryknął Jakob.

"APORIA!" krzyknęła wspólnie Lester i Primo.

"Dokładnie!"

"Czym jest ta 'Aporia'?" spytała się instynktownie Iris.

"Nie musisz pytać, ' _kim_ ' jest Aporia, bo słowa tego nie opiszą. Opiszą to czyny!" rzucił Jakob, kiedy na niebie znowu pojawił się wielki symbol Nieskończoności. Wówczas niespodziewanie Jakob odłączył się od przypominającego rydwan Ścigacza Walk, powracając do normalnej formy, po czym otoczony żółtą energią leciał w stronę znaku nieskończoności.

"Co się tu dzieje...?" spytała siebie samą Iris, kiedy zauważyła jeszcze dwie postacie lecące ku ogromnemu symbolowi. "Lester i Primo też? Coś mi mówi, że to nie będzie typowe spotkanie..." mruknęła srebrno-włosa dziewczyna, a to, co się działo potem tylko utwierdziło ją w faktach, a zarazem ją zaskoczyło aż po same serce: trzech cesarzy zaczęło się łączyć!

" _Co to...?"_ zastanawiała się Nanoha, kiedy nagle ją i Iris oślepił nagły blask. Iris błyskawicznie mrugała okiem, starając odzyskać zdolność percepcji otoczenia. Kiedy w końcu zaczęła widzieć normalnie, jeszcze raz obejrzała się za siebie, jednak już nie widziała w powietrzu Jakoba, Lestera, czy Primo. Osobnik, którego widziała, wyglądał na mieszaninę wszystkich trzech wrogów. Nową istotę charakteryzowały duże ręce i wielki tors z grubymi ramionami. Dolna połowa ciała, twarz oraz kolczaste, szare włosy na myśl przypominały Primo. Wielkie ręce oraz nienaturalna fizyka ciała dawała Iris do myślenia, że wyglądał również jak Jakob. Oraz część włosów, które były czerwone, a także lewitujący złoty pręt na plecach istoty od razu podsuwały teorie, że nowo-przybyły wróg był jak Lester.

Iris spoglądała w górę, całkowicie zaskoczona. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie śni. "Kim jesteś?! Albo... czym jesteś?"

Fuzja trzech Cesarzy Yliaster spojrzała na dół w kierunku Iris, jakby była nic nieznaczącym robakiem. Po chwili w końcu przemówiła głosem, który w pewnym sensie brzmiał jak Primo. "Nazywam się... Aporia."

* * *

 **{Cue Theme Song: Never Say Never by After Midnight Project}**

 **{ _"Never say, never say..._** _ **}**_ Sceneria ukazuje Iris wpadającą w otchłań, kiedy to Yusei próbuje ją złapać. Jej nienaturalnie długie, srebrne włosy ukazują kolejno Primo, Lestera, Jakoba, Aporię, Bruno/Vizora, Lynx/Quazę, Sherry Leblanc, a na końcu Z-one'a w swej mechanicznej postaci. Podczas ujęcia pojawiają się obrazy ukazujące Signerów oraz ich smoki: Yuseia i Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, Jacka oraz Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, Crowa z Czarno-Skrzydlatym Smokiem, Akizę i Smoka Czarnej Róży, Leo i Lunę ze Smokiem Strumienia Życia i Starożytnym Baśniowym Smokiem, a na końcu Iris ze świecącym Okiem Orichalcum oraz Oręż Sądu.  
 **{ _Never say, never say...}_** Scena zmienia się na Iris, która w formie maga aktywuje swój Ścigacz Walk, StarDynamo. Ekran monitora się włącza, wskaźniki idą w górę, a Iris w końcu podkręca tempo, na wskutek czego StarDynamo rusza z piskiem, wystrzeliwując się niczym pocisk nad Nowym Miastem Domino w niebo, gdzie jest widoczna przysłonięta chmurami Arka.

 **{ _Our time has finally come, This is the chance that we've Been waiting for...}_** Crow z zadziornym uśmiechem przywołuje Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka, podczas gdy Akiza wyciąga rękę ku niebu, kiedy stojący za nią Smok Czarnej Róży wydaje z siebie groźny ryk. Naprzeciw im stoją Ryo Hajime oraz Sherry LeBlanc, obydwoje w nowych strojach przynależni Yliaster.  
 **{ _It all comes to this, Defining moment, we can, Wait no MORE!_ } **Jack, Luna i Leo zbliżają się do siebie plecami, przywołując Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, Starożytnego Baśniowego Smoka oraz Smoka Elektronarzędzia, którego zbroja pęka, ujawniając ukrytego w nim Smoka Strumienia Życia. Cała trójka stoi naprzeciw górującego nad nimi Aporii, podczas gdy nad nim pojawiają się spektralne formy Lestera, Primo i Jakoba.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Gonna stop us now (stop us now)}_** Yusei się odwraca i, na platformie starej fabryki w Satellite przywołuje Śmieciowego Wojownika, Synchrona Formułę, Śmieciowego Synchrona, Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu oraz Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy, patrząc z determinacją na przeciwnika, jakim jest Vizor, podczas gdy nad nim góruje spektralna forma Bruno.  
 **{ _Maybe Forever, always push the pedal DOWN!}_** Iris na StarDynamo w formie Maga przyzywa Nanohę Takamachi, Fate Testarossę, Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius oraz innego potwora, prawdopodobnie ewolucję Fate, po czym patrzy przed siebie na Quazę, której kask pęka na pół, ujawniając, że ona jest Lynx.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Space will chase us (will chase us)}_** Yusei i Iris się odwracają i widzą prawdziwego przeciwnika, jakim jest Z-one. Górujący nad Aporią, Quazą, Vizorem, Sherry oraz Ryo, lider Yliaster unosi swoje masywne, mechaniczne ręce w górę, kiedy nad nim pojawiają się Lordowie Czasu.  
 **{ _Maybe Forever, Time shatter destiny MIGHT!}_** Aporia przywołuje Meklorda Astro Mekanikle oraz Astro Asterisk, którzy wystrzeliwują niebieski promień oraz fioletowe tornado. T.G. Ostrze Miotacza oraz Pyrus Galaktyczny Dragonoid przechodzą ewolucję dwa znacznie potężniejsze Synchro-Potwory. Sherry aktywuje kartę Z-One, podczas gdy Ryo przywołuje Szlachetnych Rycerzy.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Gonna stop us now}_** Iris składa swoje ręce na piersi, trzymając naszyjnik, który świeci. Wtedy transformuje się w formę Maga, potem w Nanohę Takamachi, następnie w Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius, aż na końcu w tajemniczą, skrzydlatą istotę z czystego światła.

 **{ _This is it, now it's all, On the line...}_** Iris jedzie na StarDynamo wraz z Yuseiem na Skrzydlatej Drodze w kierunku Arki, w towarzystwie Akizy, Jacka, Crowa, Leo i Luny.  
 **{ _Never say never, Never gonna stop us NOW!}_** Iris zostaje otoczona srebrzystą aurą, po czym patrzy w górę, podczas gdy na tle pojawia się Arka, a nad nią góruje Z-one w sferycznej maszynie i nagle pojawiają się napisy "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" oraz "Clash of the Two Worlds", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

Kiedy Iris była jeszcze w Crash Town, walcząc i zyskując reputację potężnego gracza w tych dzikich ostępach, pewnego dnia miała przeciwnika, którego strategia polegała na samo-destrukcji. Kiedy Iris próbowała atakować, jej przeciwnik neutralizował jej ataki, przy tym redukując własne punkty życia, a jeśli srebrno-włosa dziewczyna przechodziła do defensywy, on zaś tylko gromadził więcej kart w ręce. Gdyby Iris próbowała go zaatakować bezpośrednio, on jednym ruchem by ją wyeliminował. Gdyby jednak popełniła błąd, mogłaby wylądować w kopalni wewnątrz góry. I nagle dotarło do niej, że taktyka przeciwnika polegała na przywołaniu potwora, którego działania mogły by być aktywne, jeśli kontroler był na skraju przegranej. Więc, żeby go pokonać, Iris sprytnie wykorzystała pułapkę, która zamieniła karty na polu i w ręce przeciwnika miejscami. Mając z głowy plan przeciwnika, Iris w końcu przeprowadziła atak i wygrała pojedynek.

" _Jak widać..."_ pomyślała Iris. "C _zasem trzeba uważać, jakie karty otrzymujesz, kiedy potrzebujesz tych konkretnych. Choć z drugiej strony trzeba też uważać, co ci idzie na język."_

Iris właśnie taką myśl miała, patrząc na swojego lewitującego przeciwnika, jakim był Aporia. Nie tak dawno musiała walczyć z Jakobem, którego Cesarz Meklord Granel był bardzo potężny, a w dodatku miał Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, skradzionego Jack'owi. Używając szybkiej taktyki, Iris zdołała wykonać Kontrolę Chaosu i przywołać jej potężnego asa, Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius. Dzięki szczęściu, srebrnowłosa Signerka mogła zaatakować do pięciu razy, i to wykorzystała, uwalniając Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, eliminując Granela oraz pozbawiając Jakoba jego najpotężniejszej broni. Kiedy się wydawało, że sytuacja się unormowała, Jakob nie zasypiał gruszek w popiele, po czym wykonał niecodzienne posunięcie: odłączył się od swojego Ścigacza Walk i połączył się z Lesterem i Jakobem, tworząc zaskakującą fuzję trzech Cesarzy Yliaster.

Fuzję znaną jako Aporia.

Na stadionie...

"Kto to jest?"

"Zjawił się znikąd!"

"To nie jest człowiek?" Właśnie takie pytania krążyły wokół publiczności, która oglądała pojedynek. Napięcie i ekscytacja wywołana atakiem Iris niespodziewanie ustąpiła miejsca zdziwieniu i konfuzji na widok jej nowego przeciwnika. Zresztą nie tylko publiczność była tym zaskoczona.

"W-Widzieliście to?" powiedziała Akiza, zdumiona.

"Tak, Drużyna Nowego Świata się ze sobą połączyła... i stworzyła tego gościa." powiedziała z niedowierzaniem Luna.

"Wiedziałem, że coś poszło zbyt łatwo, ale tego się nie spodziewałem." dodał Yusei. " _Iris, bądź ostrożna..."_

Na trasie...

" _Czuję to... tą niespotykanie silną aurę... czyżby ten ktoś lub coś było znacznie potężniejsze, niż wszyscy trzej Cesarzowie Yliaster razem wzięci?"_ zastanawiała się Iris, patrząc na Aporię, kiedy nagle jej uwagę przykuł nagły błysk. A tym błyskiem nie był wystrzał miotacza, a zbliżające się pojazdy; trójkołowy motocykl należący do Primo oraz futurystyczna deskorolka Lestera. Potem jej zdziwienie jeszcze bardziej urosło, kiedy wszystkie trzy pojazdy przeciwników zostały otoczone czymś, co wyglądało jak pole siłowe utworzone z cyfr liczb binarnych. Po niespodziewanej modyfikacji, Ścigacze Walk Cesarzów Yliaster wyglądały już kompletnie inaczej. Deskorolka Lestera stała się czymś w rodzaju mechanicznego ogona, trójkołowy motocykl Primo zmienił się w wielką głowę, a przypominający rydwan pojazd Jakoba wyglądał już jak futurystyczny wielki pojazd z dwoma głowami na przednich kołach. Zaraz potem pojazd przyjął jeszcze bardziej złowrogi wygląd, kiedy 'głowa' utworzona z pojazdu Primo przyczepiła się do głównego przedniego zderzaka, a tył pojazdu połączył się z mechanicznym ogonem. Kombinacja trzech futurystycznych elementów wyglądała teraz niczym futurystyczny wóz bojowy, bazowany na trójgłowej bestii z mitologii greckiej.

"Niech to szlag..." zaklęła cicho Iris, zdumiona wyglądem potężnej maszyny, lecz potem była zmuszona spojrzeć na Aporię, który świecił się turkusową poświatą, a jego nogi połączyły się ze sobą. Wtedy połówki jego nóg otworzyły się, pokazując jego mechaniczną naturę, ale w większym stopniu niż w przypadku Primo. Wówczas zdziwienie ustąpiło miejsca szoku, kiedy z masywnego pojazdu wystrzeliły kable, które połączyły się z ukrytymi gwiazdkami w 'nogach' oraz plecach Aporii. Aporia wtedy nagle został ściągnięty w dół, efektywnie łącząc się z pojazdem, a główna 'głowa' maszyny przesunęła się w górę, formując dla jej nowego przeciwnika konsolę do pojedynku. To niespodziewane połączenie zwieńczył wielkie pierścień na plecach Aporii, rozdzielając się na kształt litery U, wściekle świecąc turkusową energią.

Iris jak zahipnotyzowana wpatrywała się w swojego nowego przeciwnika. Aporia w połączeniu z wielkim pojazdem przypominał śmiercionośną machinę bojową, z pewnością znacznie niszczycielską, niż połączenie Jakoba z Ścigaczem Walk. "Co to ma być, do cholery?!"

Na stadionie...

"No nie... to chyba jakieś jaja!" jęknął Leo.

"To nie fair! Iris się nie pisała na walkę przeciwko temu.. temu... czymkolwiek on jest!" dodała Luna. Zaś widownia była równie zszokowana.

"To pół-człowiek i pół-maszyna?!"

"Niemożliwe!"

Na trasie...

" _Widziałam wiele dziwnych rzeczy, ale to jest niedorzeczne!_ " jęknęła mentalnie Iris, zanim zdołała zachować powagę, próbując nawet nie zwracać uwagę na niebo, które stało się teraz czerwone. "Gadaj natychmiast! Co to ma znaczyć, Aporia?!"

"Co ma to znaczyć, Iris? Już wkrótce się dowiesz." odpowiedział Aporia ze nieskrywanym spokojem, jak i arogancją.

"Żądam odpowiedzi!"

"Och, i wkrótce je otrzymasz, tylko nie teraz. Musisz z tym poczekać, jak i z pozostałymi pytaniami. Ale nie martw się; mogę cię zapewnić, że koniec będzie wart cierpliwości. Jak i Obwód, który jest już prawie kompletny."

"Co?!" zdziwiła się Iris.

"Obwód. To na razie wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć."

"Nie, powiedz mi więcej!" uparła się Iris.

"Hmhmhm... obawiam się, że nie mogę. Moja tura!" odpowiedział Aporia, dobierając kartę ze talii, która była umieszczona na jego wielkim nadgarstku.

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 7

 **Aporia:** **SPC:** 7

"Najpierw aktywuję pułapkę, Nieskończone Więzienie. Poprzez pozbycie się jednej karty z mojej ręki, mogę odzyskać Wielki Rdzeń, po czym ustawić go jako Zaklęcie w pozycji zakrytej." powiedział Aporia. "Ale to nie wszystko. Widzisz, ta pułapka ma drugie działanie! Wysyłając Nieskończone Więzienie z pola na Cmentarz, mogę zwrócić ustawione przez tą pułapkę karty z pola do mojej ręki. Ta pułapka już nie będzie mi potrzebna, bowiem poczyniłem przygotowania i mogę teraz aktywować nową pułapkę, Kreacja Cesarza Meklorda!" kontynuował Aporia, aktywując zakrytą kartę i ujawniając w swojej ręce odzyskane karty: Wielki Rdzeń, Podniebny Rdzeń oraz Mądry Rdzeń. "Poprzez wysłanie na Cmentarz Mądrego Rdzenia, Podniebnego Rdzenia oraz Wielkiego Rdzenia... mogę przywołać wszechpotężnego MEKLORDA ASTRO MEKANIKLE!" krzyknął Aporia, unosząc w górę pomarańczową kartę, która wystrzeliła w powietrze strumienie energii przypominające sieć pająka.

"Astro Mekanikle... nie brzmi to dobrze." mruknęła Iris, patrząc jak mieniąca się wieloma kolorami sieć pająka robiła się większa i większa, aż miała rozmiary tak wielkie, że przewyższałyby rozmiar Cesarza Meklorda Granela. Jednakże, tym razem zamiast pięciu różnych komponentów, energia zaczęła się zmieniać, formując w powietrzu coś, co wyglądało na przechodzenie z wersji cyfrowej na prawdziwą. Najpierw pojawiła się biała głowa z charakterystycznym czerwonym wzorem, potem masywne biało-złote ciało z czerwonym światłem wewnątrz klaty piersiowej oraz trzema turkusowymi światłami; dwoma na ramionach i trzecim poniżej klaty piersiowej. Prawa kończyna była zakończona pięciopalczastą dłonią oraz grubą tarczą, podczas gdy lewa była wielkim miotaczem. Całość dopełniały para mocarnych nóg bez stóp (12) (ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000). "A wygląda to jeszcze gorzej!" jęknęła Iris, widząc, jak olbrzymia maszyna górowała nad Aporią niczym zmechanizowany anioł śmierci.

" _Jasny gwint, co to za potwór?!"_ niemal krzyknęła Subaru.

" _To chyba ostateczna siła Cesarzy Meklordów..."_ odpowiedziała instynktownie Teana.

"A myślałam, że gorzej już nie będzie..." powiedziała Iris, patrząc jak Meklord Astro Mekanikle uwolnił swoją moc w kierunku nieba. A zaraz potem było wręcz fatalnie, kiedy niespodziewanie w trasę przed Iris walnął piorun! "Co...?!" jęknęła srebrno-włosa, robiąc szybki skręt, w wyniku czego jej StarDynamo nie wpadł do dziury. Ale to nie umywało się do sytuacji, jaka się działa dookoła; z nieba wyłaniały się piorun, uderzając we wszystko, co popadnie. " _Trzeba było siedzieć cicho, dziewczyno!"_ mruknęła mentalnie Iris, zła na samą siebie. Akurat miała przed sobą powtórkę z chaosu wywołanego przez Primo, tylko w jeszcze bardziej niszczycielskiej postaci.

A na stadionie sytuacja już była fatalna w wyniku uderzenia piorunów. Ludzie popychali się w stronę wyjścia, starając się uciec jak najdalej.

"Musimy stąd uciekać!"

"Wiać, gdzie pieprz rośnie!"

"W nogi, w nogi!"

Jedynymi, którzy zostali na stadionie, byli Yusei i załoga 5D's w swoim boksie, Toru i Lazar, którzy patrzeli na chaos ze loży VIP-owej, oraz Główny Komentator, który nawijał jak szalony, po mimo tego, że jego sztab również podkulił ogon i nawiał ze stadionu.

" _Chcieliście mocnych wrażeń, panie i panowie? Wygląda na to, że nowy przeciwnik Iris właśnie spełnił to żądanie! I zapewne będzie tego więcej! Ale ja nie zamierzam się poddać i będę relacjonować przebieg, nawet gdyby miał oberwać piorunem!"_

* * *

W specjalnej loży...

"Oczekiwałem na efektowne widowisko, ale to jest obłęd!" jęknął Toru, patrząc jak pioruny uderzały tam, gdzie popadnie. Lazar zaś robił to, co zazwyczaj zrobiłby niezbyt rozumny człowiek: skulił się, zakrywając uszy. "Jak tak dalej pójdzie, całe miasto zostanie zaścielone trupami..." zauważył gracz Złomowych, kiedy nagle pojawił się hologramowy przekaz od Trudge'a. "Trudge?!"

"[ _Słuchajcie! Musicie zatrzymać ten pojedynek!_ ]" powiedział przez holo-wideo Trudge.

"Chciałbym, żeby to było łatwe! Ale zainstalowaliśmy system, który nie pozwala nam na zatrzymanie pojedynku!" jęknął Lazar.

"[ _Co?! Kto to zlecił?!_ ]" zapytał się Trudge.

"Urgh! Rusz mózgiem, to oczywiste, że to sprawka tych trzech paskudnych żmii Yliaster!" rzucił Toru, po czym spojrzał na trasę, która była cała uszkodzona. "Jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to błagać by Iris wygrała! W przeciwnym wypadku nie tylko my, ale i całe miasto zostanie zgładzone!"

* * *

W szpitalu...

"Ten potwór jest ogromny..." mruknął Crow, patrząc poprzez telewizor, jak Aporia i jego Meklord ścigali Iris.

"Co Iris teraz zrobi?" spytała się Shizune.

"To, w czym jest najlepsza. Znajdzie sposób na wygraną!" odpowiedział Jack, jakby to było oczywiste pytanie.

"Tak. Pamiętajmy, że tak długo jak Iris ma po swojej stronie Nanohę Exelius, może zanegować działanie oraz atak Meklorda." wyjaśnił Crow.

Na trasie...

"Iris, teraz poznasz siłę Astro Mekanikle. Raz na turę, może zaabsorbować Synchro-Potwora oraz przejąć jego punkty Ataku. Jak twoją Nanohę Exelius!" zadeklarował Aporia, kiedy biały korpus Mekanikle się otworzył, ukazując czerwony rdzeń, który wystrzelił wiązki energii w kierunku opancerzonej wojowniczki.

"W takiej sytuacji aktywuję specjalną moc Nanohy Exelius! Skoro widać, że jesteś połączeniem trzech Cesarzy Yliaster, powinieneś wiedzieć, że Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius może usunąć się z gry, w celu zanegowania twojego działania oraz ataku." skontrowała Iris, kiedy Gwiezdna Nanoha zniknęła z pola.

"I co z tego? Umiejętność Mekanikle pozwala mi wysłać jedną część Cesarza z mojej ręki, dzięki czemu Astro Mekanikle uzysk działanie tej części. Więc, wysyłając z mojej ręki na Cmentarz Granela-Wartownika 3, Astro Mekanikle zaneguje działanie twojego potwora!" odpowiedział Aporia, kiedy koło Astro Mekanikle pojawiła się spektralna forma mechanicznego żółwia, który wysyłał fale energii. Wtedy niespodziewanie w powietrzu pojawiła się Nanoha w ulepszonym pancerzu, skonfundowana.

"O nie!" rzuciła Iris, zszokowana.

W boksie 5D's...

"Ty chyba żartujesz!" rzucił Leo.

"Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius była atutową kartą Iris! A teraz jest zmuszona zmienić strony?" powiedziała Luna ze zmartwieniem.

"Astro Mekanikle... więc po za absorpcją Synchro-Potworów jest w stanie też użyć działania komponentów Cesarzy." dodał Yusei.

"To już nie walka o zwycięstwo. Teraz to walka na śmierć i życie!" zauważyła Akiza.

Na trasie...

"Nanoha, nie!" krzyknęła Iris, ale było już za późno: więzy energii unieruchomiły kończyny Nanohy, pochłaniając ją do wnętrza ogromnego robota, tym samym zwiększając jego siłę (4000-7300).

" _To monstrum pochłonęło Nanohę!"_ pisnęła Arf.

" _Czy jest jakiś sposób, by się pozbyć tej maszyny?"_ zastanawiał się Chrono.

"Jeśli czegoś nie wymyślę, to Aporia mnie wykończy..." mruknęła Iris.

"Hmhmhmhm! Nawet po mimo zbroi, potrafię wyczuć w tobie strach i masz prawo, by się bać. Wkrótce zasmakujesz tej samej rozpaczy, jakiej ja doznałem!" powiedział Aporia z arogancją.

"Co?"

"Rozpacz, która jest tak potężna, że może nawet dawać życie. I nawet teraz może poświęcać się dla naszej sprawy!"

"O czym ty znowu pleciesz, Aporia?!" zażądała Iris.

"Jesteś bardzo natarczywa, skoro tak bardzo chcesz odpowiedzi, Iris. Proszę bardzo... dam ci kilka." odpowiedział spokojnie Aporia, kiedy jego zielony klejnot na czole nagle błysnął oślepiającym światłem.

* * *

 _Iris otworzyła oczy, przypominając sobie, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Ale teraz nie mogła się nad tym zastanawiać, bowiem zauważyła, że znowu nie była Ścigaczu Walk. A lokalizacja była tak znajoma, że srebrno-włosa dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby z frustracji: znowu lewitowała nad zniszczonym miastem._ "O rany, znowu ta apokaliptyczna przyszłość. Ciekawe, czy zaraz-" _mruknęła Iris i wtedy, jakby na zawołanie, pojawili się Yusei, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Jack, Crow, Bruno i Lynx._

"Co się stało?" _zastanawiał się Leo._

"Tylko nie to miejsce!" _jęknął Jack._

"Patrzcie tam!" _powiedziała Luna, wskazując ręką w dół. Signerzy, Bruno i Lynx spojrzeli w wyznaczonym kierunku i zauważyli starego mężczyznę z długą brodą, który rozglądał się dookoła. Jego długa broda i zarośnięta prawa brew od razu dawały się we znaki._

"To Jakob!" _zauważył Yusei._

"To nie Jakob." _odpowiedział tajemniczy głos, który należał do Aporii, lecz w przeciwieństwie do innych, nie było go tu._ "To ja. Ze świadomością, że mogłem być sam."

" _Czy ktoś tu jest?! Halo! Czy ktoś tu JEST?!" zawołał Jakob, po czym upadł na ziemię, zrozpaczony. Jego wołanie niosło się echem. Wówczas nagle jeden ruch w oddali dał odpowiedź. Iris i reszta gangu widzieli, jak w kierunku Jakoba, albo raczej Aporii, szło czterech zakapturzonych postaci. Choć oczu nie było widać zza kapturów, każdy z czterech przybyłych wyróżniał się jedną cechą. Osoba z prawej miał czerwony wizjer oraz cienkie wąsy i brodę. Drugiego z lewej charakteryzowała żółto-fioletowa grzywka oraz błyszczący monokl. Trzecia osoba, z lewej, miała ciemno-niebieskie włosy, które wystawały z kaptura. Ale nie było widać twarzy czwartej osoby, która prowadziła tą grupę. Jedyne, co ją charakteryzowało to metalowa maska z kratami._

"I wtedy spotkałem ich. Jak już wiecie, wędrowałem po świecie w celu znalezienia ocalałych; i znalazłem ich. Albo raczej... oni znaleźli mnie." _powiedział głos Aporii. Signerzy patrzyli, jak cztery zakapturzone postacie stanęły przed Jakobem. Stary człowiek podniósł głowę, by zauważyć, jak ich lider wyciąga ku niemu metaliczną rękę, po czym przemówił dziwnym, metalowym głosem._

" _ **Jesteśmy ostatnimi bytami na tym świecie. Zapraszamy cię do nas, byśmy mogli naprawić błędy.** " powiedział zamaskowany lider._

"Oczywiście przyjąłem zaproszenie." _rzekł głos Aporii._ "Kiedy przybyłem do ich sekretnej kryjówki, czułem się szczęśliwy, mając nowych towarzyszy i nowy dom. Szybko zrozumiałem, że oni byli osobami, który poprzysięgli sobie znaleźć solucję, jak naprawić świat jaki istniał, zanim tragedia drugiego Zerowego Rewersu się wydarzyła. Dnie i noce, całe godziny i minuty... poświęcaliśmy nasze ciała i umysły, próbując odkryć możliwe sposoby na ocalenie świata. Niestety... to były tylko mrzonki. Co więcej, ciężka praca zaczęła źle na nas działać. Trzech z naszych umarło, wycieńczeni pracą. Lecz wkrótce ja... byłem na krawędzi." _wówczas nagle całe otoczenie wokół Signerów, Bruno i Lynx się zmieniło, tym razem ukazując futurystyczne pomieszczenie. Widzieli teraz starszą wersję Aporii w czymś, co przypominało kapsułę hibernacyjną. A koło kapsuły stał mężczyzna w masce, ale tym razem jego ręce były bardziej mechaniczne._

" _ **Aporia...** " powiedział zamaskowany mężczyzna._

" _N-nie ma dla nas przyszłości, przyjacielu..." powiedział Aporia, kaszląc._

 _" **Ale sam nie mogę kontynuować naszej misji.** "_

 _"Wiem... d-dlatego chcę, by do twoich szeregów dołączyło trzech mnie, Yliadusie..."_

 _" **Co masz na myśli?** "_

 _"Widzisz... podczas mojego życia doznałem trzech rozpaczy. Dnia, kiedy straciłem ludzi, którzy mnie kochali... dzień, kiedy straciłem osobę do kochania... i dzień, w którym nie miałem nikogo do kochania. Przeprowadziłem badania... użyj ich, by rozdzielić moje serce na trzy rozpacze... i niech będą twoimi sługami." wyszeptał Aporia, coraz bardziej mówiąc ciszej. Zakaszlał, próbując się wysilić na tyle, by przekazać liderowi ostatnie słowa. "Zrób to... przyjacielu... dla nas... d-dla... ludzkości..."_

 _" **Co ma być... tak będzie. Poprzez życie trzech, ty będziesz żyć.** " powiedział zamaskowany człowiek. Aporia uśmiechnął się słabo, po czym zamknął oczy, nie ruszając już ani jednym mięśniem. Systemy kapsuły wówczas wydały z siebie trwały dźwięk, który znaczył już tylko jedno._

 _"_ Oni..." _powiedziała Iris, kiedy niespodziewanie świat wokół niej i reszty stał się biały..._

* * *

Iris szybko otworzyła oczy, by się przekonać znowu była na StarDynamo. " _Co to było...?"_ zastanawiała się Iris, po czym spojrzała ukradkiem na Aporię.

"Jak teraz zapewne wiesz, Lester, Primo i Jakob byli tak naprawdę trzema różnymi wersjami mnie samego, z trzech różnych momentów mojego życia. A ich głównym celem było się z powrotem zjednoczyć się... a teraz jesteśmy jednym!" powiedział Aporia. "W punkcie, gdzie usunę Nowe Miasto Domino z map!"

"Nie ma mowy!" odcięła się Iris, obracając swój Ścigacz o 180 stopni. Teraz, jadąc tyłem, srebrnowłosa Signerka wystrzeliła z lewej ręki cztery pociski energii w stronę Aporii. Lecz, nim pociski zdołały dotknąć celu, napotkały magiczny krąg o srebrnej barwie, który pochłonął je, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Iris spojrzała na Aporię, zdumiona. "Magiczny Krąg Mid-Childa?!"

"Spodziewałem się, że w przypływie gniewu mnie zaatakujesz. Wiedz, że kiedy byłem Primo, to również boleśnie odczuwałem skutki twoich 'magicznych trików'. Ale w dniu, kiedy zostałem odbudowany po dotkliwej porażce z Yuseiem, Starożytny powiedział mi o pewnej zalecie twoich Zakazanych Mocy, Iris! Jeśli się przyjmie tyle mocy, można po pewnym czasie odkryć, że da się wykorzystać ją na swoją korzyść! A biorąc pod uwagę ilość naszych starć, zebrałem wystarczająco dużo twojej mocy, żeby użyć jej jako własnej!" wyjaśnił Aporia.

"To by tłumaczyło, dlaczego nagle straciłam dostęp do umysłu..." powiedziała do siebie Iris, ponownie skupiając się na trasie. "Aporio, to przecież czyste szaleństwo! Tu przecież żyją miliony ludzi!"

"Chyba bardziej powinnaś się skupić na 'własnych' ludziach, moja droga. Zapomniałaś, że w wyniku pierwszego Zerowego Rewersu oraz maszyny Jaila z Mid-Childa powstał Most? O tak, wiesz o tym... ale nie wiesz, że Most jest znacznie bliżej, niż ci się zdaje... przejście do twojego rodzinnego świata znajduje się dokładnie w samym sercu Satellite!"

"C-Co?!" zapytała się Iris, zdumiona. "Przez cały czas...!"

"Tak! Ale wiedz, że nie musi się to tak skończyć! Możesz wykorzystać swoją Zakazaną Moc, by zapieczętować Most, ale wiedz że tym samym nie będzie już drogi powrotnej, a także skażesz wszystkich ludzi jednego świata na zagładę!"

"Kłamiesz!"

"O nie, Iris, nie kłamię. I dobrze wiesz, że w głębi swojej duszy mam rację. Możesz ochronić swój świat, pozwalając tylko temu światu zginąć. Ale jeśli użyjesz mocy, by ochronić to miasto, to Mid-Childa będzie zgładzona! Więc niezależnie od decyzji, jeden lub obydwa światy spotka ten zgubny los!" rzucił Aporia. "To koniec, Iris! W chwili, kiedy wygram, miasto zostanie zniszczone! A moja przyszłość się odrodzi!"

"Zwariowałeś... jesteś głupcem, Aporia!" rzuciła Iris.

"Nie, obawiam się, że ty jesteś głupcem. Nie potrafisz pojąć znaczenia przyszłości, jak i pełni twojej Zakazanej Mocy! Dałem ci wybór, ale widać, że i tak obydwa światy zginą... więc się przygotuj, bo wszystko się skończy tu i teraz!" krzyknął Aporia, kiedy nagle z niego wystrzeliły się promienie, które uderzyły i niszczyły wszystko, czego się dotknie. Iris patrzyła na to z takim przerażeniem, że nie zauważyła jak jeden zabłąkany promień przeciął trasę przed nimi. Dopiero huk obudził srebrnowłosą Signerkę z szoku. Kiedy tylko spojrzała na wprost, widziała, jak droga przed nią zaczęła się kończyć!

"O nie!" krzyknęła Iris, kiedy grunt pod kołami StarDynamo się skończył. Szybko zacisnęła zęby, lądując na tylnym kole. Impas lekko wytrącił jej Ścigacz z równowagi, lecz szybkie myślenie Iris pozwoliło jej uzyskać z powrotem kontrolę. Zdążyła też spojrzeć za siebie, patrząc jak wielka maszyna Aporii ląduje na tej samej ulicy co ona z wielkim hukiem. Iris wiedziała, że nie można sobie pozwolić na błędy, zwłaszcza że z powodu zniszczenia trasy obydwoje teraz jechali ulicami miasta.

Na stadionie...

" _Łał! Co za niespodziewany obrót wydarzeń! Dwójka graczy właśnie zjechało z trasy! I do tego kontynuuje pojedynek na ulicach miasta, wypełnionych ludźmi!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Kurczę, Iris ma teraz pełne ręce roboty!" jęknął Leo.

"Iris..." powiedział Yusei ze zmartwieniem.

Na trasie...

" _Nie jest dobrze. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, całe to miasto będzie jednym wielkim cmentarzem."_ zastanawiała się Iris, po czym spojrzała w kierunku nieba. Niebo i chmury wciąż były w kolorach czerwieni i purpury, a wielka spiralna struktura znana jako Arka wciąż była na widoku. "Jeśli to, co doktor Fudo mówił, jest prawdą, to będę musiała przyspieszyć." powiedziała Iris, po czym włączyła turbo-napęd, żeby zwiększyć dystans między nią a Aporią.

"Tak, Iris. Uciekaj. Teraz, kiedy mam twojego Synchro-Potwora, nic mnie nie zatrzyma! To koniec!" krzyknął Aporia, podczas gdy jego masywny pojazd, szeroki jak ulica, wciąż ścigał Iris, rozwalając wszystko, co mu stawało na drodze, niezależnie czy to był pojazd czy też człowiek.

" _Zazwyczaj to jest moment, kiedy mówię temu złemu, jak bardzo się myli. Ale biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, to on może mieć rację..."_ pomyślała Iris.

"Pora zakończyć tą farsę. Meklordzie Astro Mekanikle, namierz Iris i atakuj! Chaos Mekanikle!" rozkazał Aporia. Wielki biało-żółty robot uniósł w górę potężną armatę, po czym wycelował w Iris. Kiedy statystyki i dane zostały przeanalizowane wewnątrz mechanicznego procesora Mekanikle, robot wystrzelił niebieski promień skoncentrowanej energii w stronę srebrnowłosej dziewczyny.

"Pomocy!" ten niespodziewany krzyk błyskawicznie wyrwał Iris z zamyślenia. Szybko spojrzała przed siebie i widziała na drodze małą płaczącą dziewczynkę, która była akurat w miejscu, gdzie zaraz miał uderzyć promień Meklorda.

"O nie!" krzyknęła Iris, przyśpieszając. Niewidocznym dla normalnego człowieka okiem, srebrnowłosa Signerka błyskawicznie objęła dziewczynkę jedną ręką, odrywając ją od ziemi. "Mam cię..." wydusiła z siebie Iris, po czym spojrzała za siebie. Astro Mekanikle wciąż uwalniał ze swojego działa promień energii, który rozwalał środek drogi, jakby był meteorytem, który właśnie zderzył się z ziemią. "Ngh... aktywuję pułapkę, Złomo-Żelazny Wróblostrach! Tak karta zaneguje atak Aporii!" rzuciła srebrnowłosa Signerka, aktywując zakrytą kartę, z której wyłonił się strach na wróble. Aporia pozwolił sobie na chwilę zaskoczenia, kiedy odbity promień uderzył w jego maszynę bojową.

"O mały włos..." westchnęła Iris, po czym się zatrzymała. Wiedziała, że zaraz Aporia wznowi pościg, więc spokojnie postawiła małą dziewczynkę na nogi. "Nic ci nie jest?"

"Nie, dziękuję, pani Iris." odpowiedziała dziewczynka.

"Cóż, taką mam pracę." odparła Iris, kiedy nagle cisza została przerwana przez huk piorunów oraz odgłos silnika. "Uciekaj stąd, tu nie jest bezpiecznie!"

"D-Dobra!" rzekła dziewczynka, po czym uciekła w stronę innych ludzi. Upewniwszy się, że jest bezpieczna, Iris ponownie ruszyła w drogę, a Aporia wyłonił się z chmury dymu, a jego pojazd bitewny nie miał ani zadrapania.

" _Nie mogę walczyć na całego, jeśli niewinni będą w to wciągnięci. Muszę znaleźć jakiś sposób!_ " zastanawiała się Iris. " _Myśl, Iris, myśl! Co byś zrobiła w takiej sytuacji? Co by zrobił Yusei?"_ wówczas niespodziewanie w głowie srebrnowłosej dziewczyny pojawił się jeden z odpowiednich pomysłów. Wymagał odpowiedniej logiki oraz znajomości dróg w Nowym Mieście Domino. A Iris właśnie zauważyła pewne miejsce, gdzie nikt przypadkowy nie ucierpi. " _No tak! Każdy gracz wie... że można skakać z pola na pole!"_ pomyślała Iris, po czym zauważyła małą ulicę, wystarczająco szeroka, by pomieścić nawet pojazd Aporii. Błyskawicznie wykonała ostry zakręt, wjeżdżając w małą ulicę. "Tak bardzo mnie chcesz, Aporia? To chodź i weź mnie!"

"Jak chcesz..." mruknął Aporia, również 'skręcając' w małą ulicę. Jako, że rozmiar drogi był taki, jak rozmiar pojazdu bitewnego, Aporia mógł tylko jechać w linii prostej. " _Cwaniura... a więc chce przenieść pojedynek gdzieś indziej?"_

Na stadionie...

" _Boże miłosierny! Może to tylko przeczucie, ale chyba Iris zamierza skierować Aporię do Satellite!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Czemu ona to robi..." zastanawiała się Luna.

"To chodzi o życie ludzi. Iris wie, że Turbo-Pojedynek w sercu miasta wywołałby wielkie szkody. Przeniesienie się na obszar mniej zaludniony daje większe pole manewru." powiedział Bruno.

Na trasie...

"No... teraz tylko ty i ja, Aporia." powiedziała wyzywająco Iris, jadąc autostradą w kierunku Satellite.

"Och, Iris... zawsze dbająca o dobro innych aż po koniec świata." mruknął Aporia. "A skoro już mowa o końcu, kończę moją turę zakrytą kartą. Jesteśmy już w Fazie Końcowej, więc aktywuje się ostatnia zdolność mojego Astro Mekanikle. Zdolność, która wyśle twojego zaabsorbowanego Synchro-Potwora na Cmentarz w celu użycia jego punktów Ataku przeciwko tobie!"

W szpitalu...

"O nie! Oryginalna wartość Ataku Gwiezdnej Nanohy Exelius to trzy tysiące trzysta, a Iris...!" jęknął Crow, zszokowany.

"Ma tylko dwa tysiące osiemset punktów życia!" dokończył Jack.

"Jeżeli Iris nic nie zrobi, przegra!" rzekł Demure.

Na trasie...

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Dzikie Tornado! Ta pułapka unicestwi jedną odkrytą kartę na strefie Zaklęć i Pułapek!" skontrowała Iris. "A tą kartą będzie... Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius!"

"Co?!" rzucił Aporia, widząc, jak tornado uderzyło w klatę piersiową Astro Mekanikle, uwalniając z wnętrza Nanohę, która szybko zniknęła z pola widzenia. "Sprytne posunięcie. Skoro Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius została zniszczona przez pułapkę, zanim zdołałem aktywować działanie Meklorda, efekt zostaje zanegowany, a siła Mekanikle wraca do podstawowej wartości (7300-4000)."

"Mój ruch!" zadeklarowała Iris.

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 8

 **Aporia:** **SPC:** 8

"Jeszcze raz aktywuję działanie Synchro-Duszy Delta! Tym razem jednak wyślę na Cmentarz dwa Synchro-Potwory, Subaru Nakajime oraz Hayate Yagami, Mistrzynię Rycerzy!" powiedziała Iris. "Następnie, mogę wysłać Synchro-Duszę Delta z mojego pola na Cmentarz, żeby dobrać dwie karty!" kontynuowała Iris, kiedy jej pułapka została roztrzaskana na piksele, podczas gdy ona dobrała dwie karty. "Teraz przywołuję potwora w trybie Ataku! Naprzód, Agencie Ratowniczy!" wówczas na polu obok Iris pojawił się portal, z którego się wyłonił potwór w zielonym pancerzu, trzymający w dłoniach dwie włócznie (2) (ATK: 300/DEF: 800). "Agent Ratowniczy posiada moc, która wymaga poświęcenia tego potwora, aby wskrzesić jednego Synchro-Potwora z mojego Cmentarza! Nanoha Exelius, powstań ponownie!" wyjaśniła Iris, kiedy odziany w magiczne zielone szaty wojownik zniknął, a z cienistego portalu wyłoniła się Nanoha w ulepszonym pancerzu, przyjmując pozę defensywną (10) (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600). "Jednakże, użycie mocy Agenta Ratowniczego równa się z zanegowaniem mocy wskrzeszonego Synchro-Potwora. Co więcej, wskrzeszony Synchro-Potwór nie będzie już traktowany jako Synchro-Potwór tak długo, jak jest na polu! Następnie ustawiam dwie zakryte karty, po czym kończę turę!"

"Żałosne! Co ci dobrego da posiadanie potwora, który właśnie stał się najzwyklejszym potworem, co?" zakpił Aporia.

"Cóż, może fakt, teraz nie będzie podatny na pochłaniające działanie Astro Mekanikle!" odpowiedziała Iris.

"Zawsze się znajdzie jakaś inna opcja." mruknął Aporia, po czym spojrzał w górę w kierunku Arki. "W chwili, kiedy wygram ten pojedynek, Nowe Miasto Domino oraz Mid-Childa zostaną zniszczone, a potem z prochów zniszczonego miasta powstanie wielka przyszłość!"

"Destrukcja nigdy nie prowadzi do niczego wielkiego!"

"Ty masz swoją opinię, Iris, a ja mam swoją. Rozstrzygniemy to tym pojedynkiem, raz i na zawsze!" odpowiedział Aporia. "Moja tura!"

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 9

 **Aporia:** **SPC:** 9

"Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Redukując siedem Liczników Szybkości, mogę dobrać jedną kartę!"

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 9

 **Aporia:** **SPC:** 2

"Następnie wykorzystam moc Meklorda Astro Mekanikle, dając mu działanie z wysłanej na Cmentarz części komponentu Cesarza! Wysyłam więc na Cmentarz Wisela-Atak 5, dzięki czemu Astro Mekanikle zyskuje jego moc. Teraz, kiedy mój potwór będzie atakować twojego obronnego potwora, różnica między Atakiem i Obroną zostanie przeliczona jako podwójna wartość obrażeń!"

"Nanoha ma 2600 punktów Obrony, a Astro Mekanikle aż 4000 punktów Ataku. Różnica między nimi oraz podwojona wartość da...!" wykalkulowała Iris, po czym otworzyła oczy z determinacji. Wyliczyła, że otrzyma 2800 punktów obrażeń, czyli dokładnie tyle ile miała obecnie punktów życia. " _Nie jest dobrze! Co prawda, wciąż mam Złomo-Żelazny Wróblostrach, ale Aporia prędzej czy później znajdzie sposób, by usunąć tą pułapkę._ "

W boksie 5D's...

"Iris zaraz może przegrać!" jęknął Leo.

"Tak. Jeśli atak Meklorda się powiedzie, Iris otrzyma obrażenia dokładnie równe jej punktom życia, a to będzie oznaczać koniec." powiedział ponuro Bruno.

"Chyba jej nie doceniacie!" odciął się stanowczy głos. Yusei i reszta zespołu odwrócili się, by zobaczyć...!

"Crow! Jack?" zdziwiła się Luna, zaskoczona, widząc dwóch graczy, którzy wciąż byli w obolałym stanie. Jack miał zarzucone ramię na Carly, która pomagała mu iść, podczas gdy Shizune podtrzymywała Crowa.

"Co wy tu robicie?! Wiecie, że jest niebezpiecznie?!" zapytał się Yusei stanowczym tonem.

"To ci nowość. Walczyliśmy z Mrocznymi Signerami i jakoś udało się nam wyjść w jednym kawałku. Więc damy radę nawet teraz." odparł Crow sarkastycznie.

"Iris będzie potrzebować wszelkiego wsparcia! Po za tym, wciąż ma kartę, którą ja zostawiłem!" dodał Jack.

"No tak, zakryta karta!" przypomniała sobie Akiza.

Na trasie...

" _Zwycięstwo jest pewne. Wygram pojedynek jednym atakiem, a Obwód zostanie ukończony. Kiedy Obwód będzie kompletny, wyemituje nieskończoną energię i sprowadzi Arkę na Nowe Miasto Domino."_ wykalkulował Aporia. "To koniec, Iris! Ciebie, Mid-Childii oraz Nowego Miasta Domino! Astro Mekanikle, atakuj!"

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Złomo-Żelazny Wróblostrach!" skontrowała Iris, przywołując ponownie metalowego stracha na wróble.

"To ci nie pomoże, Wisel-Atak 5 potrafi zanegować działanie twojej pułapki i ją zniszczyć!" powiedział Aporia, kiedy niebieski promień energii przeciął stracha na wróble na pół.

"Dobrze, zniszczyłeś jedną pułapkę! Ale drugiej tak łatwo się nie pozbędziesz! Naprzód, Bliźniacze Dusze Zemsty!" odparła nonszalancko Iris, ujawniając zakrytą kartę, którą pozostawił Jack. "To będzie zemsta dla Jacka! Ta karta może być aktywowana, jeśli potwór przeciwnika atakuje! Poprzez usunięcie dwóch Synchro-Potworów z gry ze mojego Cmentarza, mogę obdarzyć jednego z moich potworów obronnych dodatkową mocą defensywną, której wartość jest równa sumie poziomów usuniętych Synchro-Potworów, pomnożonych przez 100!"

"Co?"

"Usuwam więc ze Cmentarza dwa Synchro-Potwory, Smoka Czerwonej Nowy oraz Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka! Łączna suma ich poziomów wynosi 20, więc Nanoha Exelius uzyska 2000 punktów Obrony!" zadeklarowała Iris, kiedy Nanoha uniosła swoje miecze i odbiła energię Meklorda w stronę Mekanikle ze zdwojoną siłą (2600-4600). "Ale to nie wszystko! Jeśli potwór obronny ma Obronę większą, niż Atak atakującego potwora, działanie Bliźniaczych Dusz Zemsty zniszczy atakującego!" dokończyła Iris z uśmiechem. "A to oznacza, że twój Astro Mekanikle mówi 'Pa Pa!'!"

"Tak. Być może to podziała na jakiegokolwiek atakującego potwora... ale masz tu do czynienia z ostatecznym Meklordem! Poprzez usunięcie ze Cmentarza części Cesarza, destrukcja Mekanikle jest zanegowana! Usuwam ze Cmentarza Granela-Przewoźnika!" skontrował Aporia, kiedy Astro Mekanikle aktywował tarczę. Wielkiemu robotowi udało się obronić przed niespodziewanym kontratakiem, ale z Aporią to była inna historia. "Nghhh...!"

 **Iris:** 2800 LP/ **SPC:** 9

 **Aporia:** 3300 LP/ **SPC:** 2

Na stadionie...

" _Iris wykorzystała kartę Jacka, by obrócić pojedynek na swoją korzyść, ale działanie Astro Mekanikle uchroniło kolosa przed zniszczeniem!"_

"O rany, prawie go miała!" rzucił Leo, wpatrując się na ekran.

"Ale mimo tego Aporia otrzymał obrażenia." zauważyła Luna.

"Widać, że Iris pamiętała o mojej karcie..." powiedział Jack.

"Tak. Iris jest jak Znamię Ciała Szkarłatnego Smoka. Łączy nasze umiejętności i wykorzystuje je w taki sposób, żeby zyskać przewagę." dodał Yusei.

Na trasie...

"Heh... więc twoja pułapka pomogła ci zadać obrażenia. Ale to nic w porównaniu z apokalipsą, jaka sięgnie Nowe Miasto Domino. Ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę rundę, a zaś moc defensywna Nanohy Exelius zostanie przywrócona do wartości oryginalnej." rzekł Aporia (4600-2600).

" _Jakoś go uszkodziłam, ale taka taktyka kosztuje mnie dużo kart. Proszę, oby następna karta dała mi coś, co mi pomoże w tej sytuacji!"_ błagała mentalnie Iris. "Mój ruch!"

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 10

 **Aporia:** **SPC:** 3

Kiedy Iris spojrzała na dobraną kartę... " _Coś dzisiaj mam lepiej z szczęściem..."_ pomyślała Iris. "Gram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Anielską Buławą! Skoro moje Liczniki Szybkości są już powyżej dwóch, mogę dobrać dwie karty, po czym wysłać jedną na Cmentarz." zadeklarowała Iris, dobierając dwie karty, z czego jedna przykuła uwagę. " _Ta karta... może zostać użyta, jeśli będzie tego wymagać sytuacja. A jeśli tak... to znaczy, że Aporia może wiedzieć o czymś, czego ja nie wiem._ " zastanawiała się srebrnowłosa dziewczyna, pozbywając się jednej z dwóch dobranych kart. "Następnie aktywuję pułapkę, Wymiarowa Podróż! Dzięki mocy tej pułapki, mogę przywołać tyle usuniętych Synchro-Potworów, ile się da. A ściślej mówiąc, Smoka Czerwonej Nowy oraz Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka!" wówczas niespodziewanie na niebie pojawiła się wyrwa, uwalniając z innego wymiaru demonicznego czerwonego smoka (10) (ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000) oraz smoka ze dwoma parami skrzydeł (8) (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1600). "Jednakże, w wyniku użycia Wymiarowej Podróży, Synchro-Potwory mają zapieczętowane działania, mają zakaz atakowania, a także zostaną usunięte podczas Fazy Końcowej."

"Nie mogą atakować i mają zanegowane działania? Co ty kombinujesz, Iris?!" zażądał Aporia.

"Skoro tak grzecznie prosisz, to ci powiem... i to w stylu Nanohy Exelius, która zostanie przestawiona w tryb Ataku! A na koniec użyję tej pułapki, Łańcuch Zaufania!" odparła Iris, ujawniając zakrytą kartę. "Ta Trwała Pułapka zabrania moim Synchro-Potworom atakowania. Ale to nie ma wpływu na Nanohę Exelius, gdyż jej status Synchro-Potwora został odebrany poprzez Agenta Ratowniczego! Ale wracając do Łańcucha Zaufania, mogę wybrać jednego potwora na moim polu, a pozostałe Synchro-Potwory przekażą mu całą swoją siłę i moc! A dokładniej, Smok Czerwonej Nowy oraz Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok przekażą mojemu atutowemu potworowi aż 6300 dodatkowej supermocy!" wyjaśniła Iris, kiedy Smok Czerwonej wystrzelił płomień z paszczy, a Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok wyzwolił czarno-czerwoną energię. Nanoha Exelius uniosła swoje miecze do góry, absorbując dwa niszczycielskie siły Synchro-Potworów (3300-6800-9600)!

"9600 punktów Ataku?!" powtórzył Aporia, zdumiony.

"Dokładnie, Aporia! Nawet, jeśli spróbujesz zanegować zniszczenie Meklorda Astro Mekanikle, i tak otrzymasz ponad 5000 punktów obrażeń! Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius atakuje Astro Mekanikle!" rozkazała Iris, kiedy jetpack na plechach Nanohy się aktywował, formując dwa półprzezroczyste skrzydła energii.

"Aż tak jesteś pewna przewagi siły! Aktywuję pułapkę, Wygnańcza Wspinaczka! Ta karta się aktywuje tylko w Fazie Bitewnej. I usuwa wszystkie Synchro-Potwory z gry!" skontrował Aporia, kiedy na niebie ponownie pojawiła się wyrwa, która wessała do siebie Smoka Czerwonej Nowy oraz Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka. A co gorsza, ten manewr osłabił Nanohę (9600-6800-3300).

"Aktywuję specjalną moc Łańcucha Zaufania! Niszcząc tą kartę, mogę zakończyć Fazę Bitewną!" szybko zareagowała Iris, kiedy Nanoha wstrzymała się z atakiem, po czym powróciła na pole Iris.

W boksie 5D's...

"I z powrotem do deski kreślarskiej." mruknął Crow.

"Ten facet ma odpowiedź na wszystko." dodał Jack.

Na trasie...

"Może zakończyłaś Fazę Bitewną, ale przez to tylko pogorszyłaś sytuację. Wygnańcza Wspinaczka ma drugie działanie! Pod koniec Fazy Bitewnej, wszystkie usunięte Synchro-Potwory powracają na pole z zanegowanymi działaniami!" rzucił Aporia.

" _O nie! To przecież najgorszy scenariusz, jaki mógł się mi trafić!"_ jęknęła mentalnie Iris, kiedy na polu ponownie pojawił się Smok Czerwonej Nowy (12) (ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000) oraz Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok (8) (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1600).

W boksie 5D's...

"Niedobrze. Jak przyjdzie kolej na Aporię, Meklord Astro Mekanikle pochłonie Synchro-Potwory!" zauważył Jack z desperacją.

"Ale jak to możliwe?" spytał się Leo.

"No jasne. Skoro obydwa Synchro-Potwory zostały usunięte z gry, a potem przywrócone na pole przez Wygnańczą Wspinaczkę, nie są już podatne na działanie Wymiarowej Podróży." wyjaśnił Yusei.

"Wymiarowa Podróż miała Specjalnie Przywołać Smoka Czerwonej Nowy oraz Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka usuniętych z gry na pole tylko na tą turę. Pod koniec rundy mają zostać usunięci z gry." zauważyła Luna.

"Ale skoro Aporia usunął i przywołał z powrotem oba Synchro-Potwory, one pozostaną na polu, już niezwiązane z mocą Wymiarowej Podróży." dodał Bruno.

"A co za tym idzie, Aporia będzie mógł zaabsorbować jednego z nich dzięki mocy Meklorda Astro Mekanikle." dokończyła Akiza, przez co Leo zaczął panikować.

"O nie! Jest teraz źle! A nawet fatalnie!" jęknął Leo.

Na trasie...

"No dalej, Iris. Zakończ rundę, by mój Meklord Astro Mekanikle mógł pochłonąć te niewarte zachodu Synchro-Potwory!" drwił Aporia.

"Ngh... ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę moją turę." odpowiedziała z westchnieniem Iris.

"Mój ruch! Dobieram!" zadeklarował Aporia.

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 11

 **Aporia:** **SPC:** 4

"Aktywuję działanie Meklorda Astro Mekanikle! Pochłonę Smoka Czerwonej Nowy!" powiedział Aporia, kiedy Mekanikle wystrzelił z korpusu więzy, które ponownie oplotły demonicznego smoka, po czym go wciągnęły do brzucha wielkiej mechanicznej bestii (4000-7500). "Następnie aktywuję kolejną moc Astro Mekanikle! Wysyłając z mojej ręki na Cmentarz kartę Cesarza, Astro Mekanikle uzyska jego działanie! A tą kartą będzie Granel-Sterownik 5, którego specjalną charakterystyką jest absorpcja dodatkowego Synchro-Potwora w jednej turze!"

"Zaraz! To może użyć absorpcji jeszcze raz?" zapytała z niedowierzaniem Iris, patrząc jak kolejne więzy energii łapały Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka. Efekt końcowy był taki sam, jak w przypadku Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, ale tym razem Mekanikle był już bardziej większy i niszczycielski (7500-10300).

"Ponad 10000 punktów... chyba zlekceważyłam tego robota." mruknęła Iris, kiedy mechaniczny Synchro-Zabójca uniósł swoje działo do góry, gotowy do śmiercionośnego ciosu.

"Przyjemnie się z tobą walczyło, Iris, ale pora opuścić kurtynę na ciebie oraz na Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius! Astro Mekanikle, atakuj!" rozkazał Aporia. Meklord wycelował w Nanohę swoje działo i wystrzelił promień.

W boksie...

"Nadchodzi!" powiedzieli Jack i Crow, zszokowani.

"O nie!" jęknęła Akiza.

"Iris!" krzyknął Yusei.

Na trasie...

Iris patrzyła, jak potężny strumień energii leciał w stronę Nanohy. Jednakże, nie zamierzała się poddać. "Wybacz, Aporia, ale jeszcze trochę porozmawiamy! Aktywacja Mistrza Gardy ze Cmentarza! Usuwając Mistrza Gardy z gry, mój potwór zostanie przestawiony w tryb Obrony, oraz nie zostanie zniszczony w walce!" Aporia mógł tylko warknąć, widząc jak Nanoha w ulepszonym pancerzu powstrzymała atak, odbijając go w stronę budynku, który w mig zmienił się w pył.

"Dobrze. Skoro nie w walce, to wykończę cię poprzez działanie! Meklord Astro Mekanikle podczas Fazy Końcowej wyśle pochłoniętego Synchro-Potwora na Cmentarz, uderzając cię jego punktami Ataku! Tak więc pozbywam się Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, a ty otrzymasz 3500 punktów obrażeń!" rzucił Aporia, kiedy Meklord ponownie wystrzelił promień niszczycielskiej energii, poświęcając przy tym cząstkę swojej mocy (10300-6800).

"Myślisz, że nie przewidziałam takiej ewentualności? Aktywuję pułapkę, Niedola! Stanie się Kartą Wyposażenia dla Gwiezdnej Nanohy Exelius! Redukując jej siłę ofensywną i defensywną do zera, będę w stanie wyzerować obrażenia z działania!" skontrowała Iris, kiedy wystrzelona energia spotkała się ze złotą barierą.

"Wysyłam na Cmentarz Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka, żeby Astro Mekanikle mógł cię pozbawić 2800 punktów życia!"

"Co?!" zapytała się Iris, zbita z tropu. Jednakże nie miała czasu na domysły, kiedy mechaniczny robot ponownie uderzył niszczycielskim promieniem. "Aktywacja Niedoli! Obrażenia z działania są wyzerowane!"

"Zapewne się zastanawiasz, dlaczego to zrobiłem, co?"

"Mam nadzieję, że się dowiem!" odpowiedziała stanowczo Iris.

"A oto odpowiedź. Aktywacja pułapki, Nieskończona Uczta!" zadeklarował Aporia. "Ta karta może zostać użyta, jeśli Synchro-Potwór zaabsorbowany przez Meklorda właśnie został wysłany na Cmentarz. Mogę pochłonąć wysłane w tej rundzie Synchro-Potwory prosto ze Cmentarza!"

"Ze Cmentarza?!" powtórzyła Iris, kiedy w powietrzu pojawił się czarny portal, a Mekanikle wystrzelił wiązki energii prosto w cel. Wtedy liny energii wyciągnęły z portalu Smoka Czerwonej Nowy oraz Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka, wciągając ich w czarną otchłań wewnątrz korpusu Meklorda, napełniając go mocą (4000-6800-10300).

"Nieskończona Uczta teraz zbombarduje cię 600 punktami obrażeń za każdym razem, kiedy Meklord pochłonął Synchro-Potwora podczas tej tury." dodał po chwili Aporia, wzbudzając w Iris zdumienie. "Zaabsorbowałem dwa Synchro-Potwory wcześniej, oraz dwa dzięki Nieskończonej Uczcie, co razem daje 2400 punktów obrażeń!"

"O nie!" krzyknęła Iris, kiedy nagle wokół niej pojawił się pierścień ognia, sprawiając jej ból.

 **Iris:** 400 LP/ **SPC:** 11

 **Aporia:** 3300 LP/ **SPC:** 4

"Nhh... te prawdziwe obrażenia zaczynają mi już wychodzić bokiem..." mruknęła Iris, starając się zignorować osmalenia.

"Na sam koniec, Nieskończona Uczta obdarzy mnie 600 punktami życia." powiedział Aporia, kiedy został otoczony świetlistą energią.

 **Iris:** 400 LP/ **SPC:** 11

 **Aporia:** 3900 LP/ **SPC:** 4

"Na tym zakończę turę."

" _Mam już 400 punktów życia. Jeśli podczas następnej rundy mnie znowu zaatakuje, to już po mnie!"_ pomyślała Iris. "Moja tura!"

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 12

 **Aporia:** **SPC:** 5

"Gram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Karta Świętości! Jeśli mam sześć lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, możemy dobrać tyle kart, aż będziemy mieli sześć w ręku." zadeklarowała Iris, dobierając sześć kart. " _Może się zdarzyć, że wyświadczam Aporii przysługę. Ale lepsza nowa ręka, niż nic_ _."_ powiedziała mentalnie Iris, po czym przeszła do działania. "Ustawiam dwie zakryte karty, po czym kończę rundę!"

"Hah! Jesteś bardzo pewna siebie, pozwalając wrogowi na zwiększenie liczby kart w ręku." zadrwił Aporia. "Moja tura!"

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 12

 **Aporia:** **SPC:** 6

"Teraz, Iris, pozwól że ci przedstawię rezultat twojego posunięcia! Jeżeli mam pod kontrolą Meklorda, mogę przywołać z mojej ręki Meklorda Rdzenia w trybie Ataku!" zadeklarował Aporia, kiedy na polu pojawiło się coś, co przypominało czarną sferę z trzema otaczającymi ją pierścieniami (3) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"Dobra, to coś nowego..." mruknęła Iris.

"Następnie aktywuję Zaklęcie Szybkości, Lustrzany Obraz! Poprzez usunięcie 2 Liczników Szybkości..."

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 12

 **Aporia:** **SPC:** 4

"...mogę namierzyć twojego potwora, po czym użyć tej karty jako Zwyczajnego Potwora o tym samym typie i atrybucie, co twój potwór!" wyjaśnił Aporia w chwili, kiedy karta nagle przyjęła formę pół-przezroczystej Nanohy (?) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Zaś poziom Lustrzanego Obrazu będzie równy połowie poziomu twojego potwora. Nanoha Exelius jest poziomu 10, więc Lustrzany Obraz zyskuje poziom 5 (?-5)!"

"Co ty planujesz zrobić z tymi potworami?" spytała się Iris.

"Mogę ci tyle powiedzieć, że... dostrajam strojącego potwora, Meklorda Rdzenia poziomu 3 z Lustrzanym Obrazem poziomu 5!"

"Zaraz. CO?!" niemal krzyknęła Iris, zdumiona. Potem jej zdumienie jeszcze urosło, kiedy zauważyła, jak jej schowek na Synchro-Potwory zaczął się świecić, a jej ciało przeszyło znajome uczucie. " _To uczucie... tak jak wtedy... c-czy to... nie, to niemożliwe!_ "

" _Totalna rozpacz. Niech cierpienie stanie się bronią, która przetnie wszystko!_ _Zaklęta moc wówczas ujrzy światło dnia! Synchro-Przyzwanie! Przybądź, Numer "0", F.A.T.E.!_ "

Kolumna cienistej energii wówczas uderzyła w ziemię i kiedy mrok zniknął, w powietrzu unosiła się dziewczyna w wieku 19 lat. Miała złote włosy związane czarnymi chustkami w dwa długie ogony oraz nosiła obcisły niebieski kostium. Nosiła też metalowe gauntlety, trzymając w nich rękojeści, które były połączone wiązką energetyczną, a jedna rękojeść była zakończona czymś w rodzaju metalowej siekiery z złotą kulą. (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000).

" _Ten hipokryta nie cierpi Synchro-Potworów, a teraz przywołał jednego?!"_ powiedziała z niedowierzaniem Vita.

" _Koleś chyba chce nam zrujnować reputację Synchro-Potworów. Sugeruję zdjąć tą panienkę, nawet jeśli wygląda jak Fate!"_ rzuciła Subaru, lecz zatrzymała się w pół-kroku. " _Chwila...!_ "

" _Ona... rzeczywiście wygląda jak Fate!"_ zauważyła Hayate.

"Uhm, dziewczyny... o-o czym wy mówicie?" spytała się niepewnie Iris, patrząc na nowego potwora Aporii. Im dłużej się w nią wpatrywała, tym bardziej natarczywe było światło wewnątrz schowka na potwory z Extra-Talii. "I o co chodzi z tym błyskiem?"

"Hmhmhmhm! To chyba oczywiste, że one ci wcześniej tego nie mówiły!" odpowiedział triumfalnie Aporia.

"Ale... niby czego?"

"Doskonale wiem o tej twojej 'misji' znalezienia wszystkich Magicznych Kart StrikerS'ów i odnalezienia przeznaczenia, Iris. Jak i też wiem o tym, że udało ci się zdobyć Dziesiątą Kartę, mimo tego, że ona wciąż jest nieaktywna!"

"Skąd ty niby możesz...!" zaczęła mówić Iris, lecz potem urwała się w pół-zdaniu. Wszystko nagle zaczęło do niej docierać. Przez cały czas ta ostatnia Synchro-Karta była nieaktywna, ponieważ nie miała w sobie duszy. A skoro zaczęła się świecić, to by oznaczało...! "Chwila... ta karta... to ona jest Dziesiątą Kartą?!"

"Właśnie. Jak zapewne pamiętasz, w chwili Zerowego Rewersu został stworzony Most pomiędzy wymiarami. A przez niego przedostało się jedenaście osób, czyli te Dziesięć Kart oraz ty."

"Ale... przecież myślałam-"

"Że ta osoba, która cię wtedy trzymała, ma coś wspólnego z Yliaster, co? Cóż... to nie była osoba z Yliaster, Iris. Nie... to była... Fate Testarossa!" krzyknął Aporia, śmiejąc się złowieszczo. "...przyjaciółka Nanohy... oraz twoja... matka."

...

...

...

...

...

Iris rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia. To jedno słowo uderzyło w nią niczym piorun i to tak mocno, że jej serce przeskoczyło o dwa bicia dalej. "C-Co?"

Na stadionie...

"Co on powiedział?!" zapytał się Leo, zszokowany.

"Jak to?" zastanawiała się Akiza.

"Myślałem, że to Nanoha jest matką Iris!" zaprzeczył Crow.

"Chyba Nanoha nie jest jedyną." powiedział ponuro Jack, również zbity z tropu.

"Iris..." powiedział Yusei ze zmartwieniem, patrząc na ekran. Choć zbroja na to nie pozwalała, młody Signer mógł zauważyć w oczach Iris przerażenie i szok.

W loży VIP-ów...

"Whoa, whoa, zaraz! Że niby ten potwór to matka Iris?" powtórzył Lazar.

"Iris nigdy nie widziała swojej matki we własnej osobie. Ale czegoś takiego się nie spodziewałem." dodał Toru, zaskoczony.

Na trasie...

"Nie... niemożliwe..." wydusiła z siebie Iris.

"Hmm... myślę, że ulżę ci w cierpieniu. Numer 0 F.A.T.E. teraz zaatakuje twoją Nanohę Exelius!" zadeklarował Aporia, kiedy pozbawiona emocji Fate uniosła swoją broń, aktywując ją. "Kiedy Numer 0 zaatakuje potwora w trybie Obrony, różnica między jej Atakiem a jego Obroną zostanie przeliczona na tobie jako obrażenia!"

" _Iris, działaj! SZYBKO!"_ krzyknęła Hayate, wyrywając Iris z zdumienia. Srebrnowłosa Signerka widziała, jak jej złotowłosa matka rzuciła bronią jak cepem.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Negacja Ataku!" zareagowała błyskawicznie Iris, aktywując zakrytą kartę. Wówczas futurystyczna broń Fate uderzyła w wir energii, który pojawił się za plecami Iris. "To zaneguje atak i zakończy Fazę Bitewną."

"W takim razie aktywuję specjalną moc F.A.T.E.! Raz na turę, może zadać przeciwnikowi 300 punktów obrażeń!" zadeklarował Aporia. Iris nie zdążyła zareagować, kiedy nagle Fate zniknęła z pola widzenia, po czym pojawiła przed Iris i uderzyła ją swoją bronią. Oczy Iris rozszerzyły się ze szoku, kiedy zakaszlała krwią.

 **Iris:** 100 LP/ **SPC:** 12

 **Aporia:** 3900 LP/ **SPC:** 4

Na stadionie...

" _Co za brutalny szturm! Aporia właśnie zepchnął Iris na skraj śmierci! Jeden porządny cios i może być po niej!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Iris!" krzyknął Yusei.

"To nie fair! Iris się nie pisała na walkę przeciwko własnej mamie!" skarcił Leo.

"Ale obrażenia, jakie doznała, były bardzo duże, mimo że utraciła tylko 300 punktów życia." zauważył Jack.

"Tylko mi nie mów, że w starciu z Fate obrażenia są dwakroć prawdziwe niż w przypadku Meklorda!" jęknął Crow.

Na trasie...

" _Iris, jesteś cała?_ " spytała się Nanoha, zmartwiona.

"Nrh... ough... jakoś przeżyję..." odpowiedziała Iris chrypiącym głosem.

"Teraz twoja kolej, Iris." rzucił wyzywająco Aporia.

"Nghh... hh.. m-moja... tura..." zadeklarowała słabo Iris, powoli dobierając kartę.

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 12

 **Aporia:** **SPC:** 5

"Aktywuję działanie pułapki, Niedoli. Mogę wysłać ją na Cmentarz, żeby zniszczyć wyposażonego w nią potwora!"

"Co? Czemu pozbywasz się jedynego potwora?!" zdziwił się Aporia, kiedy Nanoha zniknęła z pole, lecz jej miecze nadal pozostały. "Co się dzieje?"

"To właśnie kolejne działanie Niedoli! Jeśli ta karta opuści pole, wszystkie Karty Wyposażenia zostaną zniszczone!" odparła Iris.

"Co?!" ryknął Aporia, patrząc jak pozostałe na polu miecze uderzyły w Meklorda Astro Mekanikle, robiąc w jego klacie wyrwę, przez którą wydostały się spektralne formy Smoka Czerwonej Nowy oraz Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka (10300-6800-4000).

"Następnie aktywuję kartę, którą dobrałam, Zaklęcie Szybkości, Odrodzenie Potworów! Jeśli mam 10 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę wskrzesić jednego potwora ze Cmentarza!" zadeklarowała Iris. "Przybywaj z powrotem, Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius!" wówczas z portalu za plecami Iris wyłoniła się Nanoha, ponownie w swojej bojowej formie (10) (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600).

"To wielki błąd! Teraz, kiedy wskrzesiłaś z powrotem swojego Synchro-Potwora, działanie twojego Agenta Ratowniczego już ci nie pomoże!" rzucił Aporia.

"Teraz zagram kolejnym Zaklęciem Szybkości, Energia Szybkości! Jeśli mam 2 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę zwiększyć Atak mojego potwora o 200 punktów za Licznik. Mam teraz aż 12 Liczników Szybkości, a to oznacza 2400 super-doładowania!" powiedziała wyzywająco Iris, kiedy Nanoha poczuła przypływ mocy (3300-5700).

"5700 punktów Ataku?!" powtórzył Aporia.

"Nanoha Exelius, atakuj Fa-" rozkazała Iris, lecz urwała się w pół-zdaniu, patrząc na Fate, która nie okazywała żadnych emocji. " _Nie, Iris, co ty sobie myślisz?! Atakowanie kogoś bliskiego... to jest nieczyste. Nh... trudno..."_ powiedziała na duchu Iris, po czym przeszła do działania. "Nanoha Exelius, atakuj Meklorda Astro Mekanikle!"

" _Tak jest!"_ odpowiedziała rudowłosa dziewczyna, po czym machnęła mieczami, wysyłając ostrze energii w stronę Astro Mekanikle.

"Aktywuję działanie Meklord Astro Mekanikle! Poprzez usunięcie ze Cmentarza Granela-Sterownika, jego destrukcja jest zanegowana!" odpowiedział Aporia, zaciskając zęby, kiedy oberwał potężnym uderzeniem.

 **Iris:** 100 LP/ **SPC:** 12

 **Aporia:** 2200 LP/ **SPC:** 5

"Następnie... ustawiam zakrytą kartę... i kończę turę. A wraz z tym działanie Energii Szybkości wygasa (5700-3300)." dokończyła Iris.

Na stadionie...

"Hmm... nie uważacie, że to było dziwne?" zauważył Crow.

"O co chodzi?" zapytała się Luna.

"Nanoha Exelius miała 5700 punktów Ataku. Gdyby Iris zaatakowała nią Fate, Aporia utraciłby aż 2700 punktów życia. Ale uderzyła Meklorda Astro Mekanikle, pozbawiając Aporii tylko 1700 punktów życia." obliczył Bruno.

"Dlaczego Iris zdecydowała się zaatakować Meklorda, skoro Fate ma mniej punktów Ataku?" zastanawiał się Leo.

"Ja chyba wiem."

"Co wiesz, Yusei?" zapytała się Luna.

"Normalnie Iris by poszła na całość i próbowała zredukować życie Aporii tak mocno, jak to tylko możliwe. Jednakże, skoro Fate jest na polu, Iris nie chciała ją uderzyć. Ponieważ...' wyjaśniał Yusei.

"...ponieważ walcząc z Fate to tak jakby walczyć z kimś bliskim." zauważyła Akiza. "Patrząc na Iris można zauważyć, jak bardzo musi cierpieć..."

Na trasie...

" _Co ja sobie myślę? Nie mogę przecież tak jej uderzyć. Może wygląda jak typowa maszyna do zabijania, ale to przecież Fate... ja... ja nie mogę..._ " myślała Iris, kiedy w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Dla niej obecna sytuacja już zaczęła ją przerastać.

"Hmhmhmhm... moja tura!" zadeklarował Aporia, dobierając kartę.

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 12

 **Aporia:** **SPC:** 6

"Czas to zakończyć! Meklordzie Astro Mekanikle, aktywuj specjalną moc i zaabsorbuj Synchro-Potwora Iris!" rozkazał Aporia. Wielki robot uwolnił z klaty więzy energii.

"Aktywuję specjalną moc Gwiezdnej Nanohy Exelius!" skontrowała Iris, kiedy Nanoha zniknęła. "Jej specjalne działanie usunie ją z gry, by uniknąć działania Mekanikle oraz zanegować atak!"

"Możesz zachować swojego Synchro-Potwora, ale tym samym wystawiłaś się na atak bezpośredni! Jeśli to nie Meklord Astro Mekanikle cię zniszczy, to zrobi to twoja ukochana matka! Numerze 0, ATAKUJ!" ryknął na całe gardło Aporia.

W boksie 5D's...

"Jeśli ten atak poskutkuje, Iris przegra!" jęknął Bruno.

"Iris, nie!" krzyknął Yusei, kiedy złotowłosa dziewczyna machnęła swoją bronią i wystrzeliła z niej potężny żółty podmuch energii prosto na Iris. Był już cztery metry od celu. Trzy. Dwa. Jeden metr...

*BOOOMMM!*

"...c-czy ona..." wyjąkał Leo, przerażony.

"Nie... nie może być..." jęknęła Akiza, kiedy w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

"Iris... NIEE!" wrzasnął Yusei, najbardziej zszokowany ze wszystkich. Wszyscy byli tak zdumieni, że nie widzieli, jak czas wokół nich zaczął zwalniać.

* * *

 _Iris powoli otwierała swoje oczy. Kiedy udało się jej przywrócić świadomość do działania, zauważyła, że nie jest już dłużej w Nowym Mieście Domino. Za to unosiła się w bezdennej białej pustce. "Nhh... co się stało..."_

 _"_ _Iris... Iris..." odpowiedział głos, który wydawał się być otoczony miłością i współczuciem._

 _"Co...?" zdziwiła się Iris, kiedy nagle przed nią zmaterializowała się jakaś postać, którą Iris szybko rozpoznała. "F-Fate-chan..."_

 _"Tak..." odpowiedziała Fate. "To moje prawdziwe ja."_

 _"Ale... co się stało... czy ja umarłam?" zapytała się Iris, przypominając, jak cybernetyczna wersja Fate wystrzeliła promień energii._

 _"Nie, pojedynek wciąż się toczy." odparł drugi głos, który należał do Nanohy. Iris się odwróciła i zauważyła, że nie była sama z Fate. Była tu też Nanoha, Hayate, Signum, Vita, Shamal, Erio, Caro, Subaru i Teana. "Ludziska..."_

 _"Iris... przepraszamy..." odpowiedziała Teana._

 _"N-nie rozumiem. Za co mnie przepraszacie?"_

 _"Tajemnica. Od dłuższego czasu wiedzieliśmy, że Fate jest w szponach Yliaster." powiedział Linehalt._

 _"Gdybyśmy ci powiedzieli wcześniej, poczułabyś się zdradzona. Dlatego nic nie mówiliśmy." dodała Ryuko._

 _"Przez cały czas..." powiedziała Iris, czując jak się jej zbiera na łzy, kiedy nagle Fate uklęknęła i lekko otarła jej srebrne oko._

 _"Iris... to był mój wybór. Zrobiłam to, żeby cię chronić. Oddałam swoje życie Starożytnemu, byleby ciebie nie spotkał straszny los." oznajmiła Fate._

 _"Wszystko się wydarzyło, kiedy pojawiliśmy się w tym świecie. Fala energii z Ener-D rozdzieliła nas." dodał Erio._

 _"Ja zdołałam jakoś dołączyć do Fate, lecz potem spotkaliśmy Starożytnego." rzekła Nanoha._

 _"Starożytnego?" powtórzyła Iris, na co Fate skinęła głową._

 _"Tak. Mówił, że masz potencjał, by się stać najpotężniejszą istotą. Ale nie chciałyśmy, byś spędziła wieczność w samotności. Dlatego zawarłam umowę z Starożytnym. Normalnie życie... w zamian za własne." powiedziała Fate._

 _"Fate..." wyszeptała Iris._

 _"Zanim spełniłam umowę, zjawiłam się z Nanohą i z tobą w Crash Town, by Klaus się tobą zaopiekował. Powiedziałam mu... żeby ci nie mówił, jak było naprawdę. Po tym rozstałam się z Nanohą i... znikłam z tego wymiaru."_

 _"Przepraszamy cię, Iris, że to tak długo przed tobą ukrywaliśmy..." westchnęła Hayate._

 _"Chcieliśmy ci powiedzieć, ale nie wiedzieliśmy, jak..." dodała Shamal._

 _"Ludziska... ja... naprawdę nie wiedziałam, że się tak o mnie troszczycie."_

 _"Co się stało w przeszłości, zostaje w przeszłości." powiedziała Signum. "Czas skupić się na przyszłości."_

 _"Tak. Pora, Iris, żebyś odzyskała swoje wspomnienia." dodała Fate, kiedy wszyscy po za Linehaltem i Ryuko utworzyli krąg wokół Iris, łapiąc się za ręce. Zanim Iris zdążyła zauważyć, co oni planują, fala obrazów nagle przebiła się przez jej umysł. Widziała obrazy wizji, których wcześniej doznała, począwszy od Crash Town i skończywszy wizji spotkania z Orężem Sądu. Zaraz potem umysł srebrnowłosej Signerki nawiedziły obrazy, które wcześniej nie widziała. Jakby oczami innych widziała, jak Fate widzi tubę hibernacyjną, w której była młodsza wersja Iris. Jak Fate zaznajamia Iris z Nanohą, Vivio i resztą. Jak widziała, kiedy Scaglietti próbował przerwać eksperyment, który w efekcie wytworzył w niebie wyrwę. Widziała też, jak jej młodsze ja zostaje porwane do wyrwy, a Fate i reszta próbowali ją ocalić. Kiedy ten ostatni obraz znikł z jej oczu, Iris ponownie widziała Fate i resztę, wciąż tworzący krąg wokół niej._

 _"To... to jest..." wydusiła z siebie Iris, zdumiona._

 _"Całkiem ciekawy sposób odnowienia systemów pamięciowych." wyrecytowała Hayate._

 _"Teraz już wiem... może to za dużo, ale... czuję, jakby mój umysł pochłaniał to jak gąbka..."_

 _"Widzisz? Bycie Bojowym Cyborgiem ma swoje plusy!" zaćwierkała Subaru, szczęśliwa._

 _"Och, Subaru. Ty chyba nigdy się nie zmienisz..." jęknęła Teana z zażenowaniem._

 _"Nasza misja została wypełniona, Iris." powiedziała Signum, kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu. "Teraz twoja kolej, żeby wyrwać Fate ze szponów Yliaster."_

 _"Ale jak... Aporia przecież zmienił cię w bezdusznego cyborga. Nie wiem, jak mogę cię odzyskać, Fate-mama..." powiedziała Iris._

 _"Może twoje oczy widzą wroga... ale pamiętaj, że w sercu zawsze byłam, jestem i będą tą Fate, którą naprawdę znasz." odpowiedziała Fate. "Możesz odnaleźć światło... w ciemności.."_

* * *

Iris otworzyła oczy. Błyskawicznie zauważyła, że wszystko wokół niej nagle się zatrzymało. Znów była na autostradzie, na swoim StarDynamo, a za nią był Aporia, wciąż połączony z wielkim pojazdem, Meklord Astro Mekanikle wciąż górował w powietrzu, a Fate w cybernetycznej postaci wystrzeliła wiązkę energii ze swojej broni. "To chyba znowu efekt użycia Zakazanej Mocy..." zauważyła Iris, po czym spojrzała na dwie zakryte karty, które wciąż były całe. "Światło w ciemności... no tak. Jednak jest jeszcze szansa." potem zamknęła oczy i się skupiła, próbując ponownie ruszyć czas naprzód.

...

...

...

WHOOSHH!

 **[BGM - Sacred Force by Rin Kazama]**

Iris otworzyła gwałtownie oczy. Ponownie czuła przeszywający wiatr, warkot silnika, ale wraz z tym wciąż odczuwała rany z walki przeciwko Aporii. " _Udało mi się! Teraz przyszła pora na kontratak!"_ pomyślała Iris, kiedy poczuła, jak wiązka potężnej energii z broni Fate uderzyła w Iris, pochłaniając ją w wielkim wybuchu.

*BOOOMMM!*

"Ahahahahahah! To koniec!" krzyknął triumfalnie Aporia, śmiejąc się maniakalnie.

"Jeszcze za wcześnie na świętowanie!" odezwał się głos z chmury dymu. Aporia spojrzał w stronę, gdzie Numer 0 F.A.T.E. uderzyła. Ku zaskoczeniu, widział, jak Iris wyłoniła się z chmury dymu na Star Dynamo. Kilka części ze zbroi Coredona spadały na trasę, a wizjer Iris był już popękany w niektórych miejscach. Ale największym zaskoczeniem nie było to, że Iris przetrwała, ale wynik starcia.

 **Iris:** 1 LP/ **SPC:** 12

 **Aporia:** 2200 LP/ **SPC:** 6

"CO?! Jakim cudem wciąż jesteś w grze?!" ryknął Aporia.

"Wszystko dzięki pułapce ze Cmentarza, nazywa się Wierzchołek Śmierci." odpowiedziała Iris, ujawniając kartę. "Jeśli mam trzymać 2000 lub więcej obrażeń, które mogą zredukować moje życie do zera, poprzez usunięcie tej karty ze Cmentarza mogę zachować 1 punkt życia."

"Ale kiedy to..." zastanowił się Aporia, kiedy nagle sobie przypomniał.

* * *

 **Wspomnienie**

 _"Zanim w ogóle spróbujesz mnie zaatakować, Jakob, aktywuję te dwie karty! Synchro-Dusza Delta oraz Gniazdo Igło-Robaka!" rzuciła Iris._

 _"A co możesz tym osiągnąć, co?"_

 _"Dosyć wiele, wielkoludzie, ponieważ kiedy Gniazdo Igło-Robaka jest aktywowane, wysyłam pięć kolejnych kart z mojej talii na Cmentarz." odparła Iris, biorąc pięć kart, po czym włożyła je do wnęki, gdzie były przechowywane karty na Cmentarzu._

* * *

" _A więc to tak. Wierzchołek Śmierci musiał być jedną z tych kart wysłanych poprzez Gniazdo Igło-Robaka."_ pomyślał Aporia. "Kończę turę. Ale wiedz, Iris, że nie masz żadnych szans! Ja wciąż mam we władaniu twoją matkę oraz potężnego Meklord Astro Mekanikle!"

"Siła brutalnej mocy to właśnie twoja słabość, Aporia! A skoro już jesteśmy przy Fazie Końcowej, Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius wraca na pole!" zadeklarowała Iris, kiedy na trasie ponownie się pojawiła Nanoha w ulepszonym pancerzu (10) (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600).

Na stadionie...

" _Niesamowite! Iris zdołała uniknąć strasznego losu! Ale teraz ma już tylko jeden punkt życia, podczas gdy Aporia wciąż ma po swojej stronie dwa niszczycielskie potwory!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"O tak! Iris ocalała!" krzyknął Leo, z uśmiechem na twarzy.

"Tak, ale ona jest na przegranej pozycji. Nawet jeśli usunie Gwiezdną Nanohę i zaneguje jeden atak, Aporia wciąż będzie mieć drugiego potwora." zauważyła Luna.

"Musimy ją wesprzeć." powiedział Yusei, kiedy nagle Znamię Głowy Szkarłatnego Smoka się zapaliło. "Znamię..."

"Co się dzieje?" zapytał się Crow, czując jak jego obolałe ciało nagle stało się zdrowe. "Czuję, jak mi wracają siły."

"Nie tylko tobie." dodał Jack. "Ja też czuję się doskonale."

"Czy to Szkarłatny Smok?" zapytała się Akiza, patrząc na Znamię Pazura.

"Nie... to coś innego..." rzekł Yusei, patrząc na Znamię Głowy, a potem na ekran, gdzie widział Iris. "To musi być... Zakazana Moc Iris."

Na trasie...

" _Przez lata żyłam w tym świecie, szukając odpowiedzi dotyczące mojej przeszłości. Poznałam wielu przyjaciół... zyskałam wielu wrogów... ale też poznałam prawdziwe znaczenie przyjaźni i więzi. Szkarłatny Smok musiał to dostrzec we mnie... i dlatego dał mi Znamię Ciała. Gdzie Yusei jest niczym Planetarna Cząsteczka, która łączy się z innymi, ja jestem rdzeniem, który pobudza tą cząsteczkę."_ pomyślała Iris, pozwalając sobie na chwilę pofilozofowania, po czym spojrzała zza siebie na Aporię. "Aporia! Wiedz, że ja nie popadam w rozpacz! O nie... to jest nadzieja, ponieważ wiem już, kim jestem!"

"Co?!" niemal krzyknął Aporia.

"Przygotuj się... ponieważ teraz moja kolej!" zadeklarowała Iris, dobierając kartę, choć z pewnego punktu widzenia wyglądało w zwolnionym tempie.

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 12

 **Aporia:** **SPC:** 7

Kiedy Iris spojrzała na kartę, jej myśli nagle wypełniły ciekawość. " _Ta karta... to przecież karta, Yusei otrzymał wraz z Synchronem Formuły._ " zauważyła mentalnie Iris.

* * *

 **Wspomnienie**

 _"Co to jest?" spytała się Iris, patrząc na kartę. Była kompletnie pusta, tak jak Dziesiąta Karta StrikerS'ów._

 _"Otrzymałem tą kartę wraz z Synchro-Stroicielem, Synchronem Formuły." wyjaśnił Yusei. "Wiesz, wtedy kiedy znaleźliśmy kamienną tablicę."_

 _"Tylko dlaczego..."_

 _"Nie wiem. Ta tajemnicza osoba powiedziała, że ta druga karta może być kluczem do... no wiesz..." powiedział Yusei z niepokojem._

* * *

" _Na razie ta karta była pusta, ale teraz... już rozumiem jej znaczenie..._ " pomyślała Iris, kiedy na jej prawej ręce pojawił się niebieski, technologiczny symbol. " _Inherent Skill... moc z Mid-Childa..._ " kiedy do Iris wreszcie dotarło, o co chodzi, technologiczny symbol znikł, a pusta, pomarańczowa karta wypełniła się nazwą, działaniami oraz dziewczynką o różnobarwnych oczach: fioletowym oraz niebieskim. "Przywołuję na pole strojącego potwora, Einhart Stratos, Mistrzynię Stylu Hegemon!" zadeklarowała Iris, kiedy obok niej pojawił się portal z którego wyłoniła się starsza wersja dziewczyny o jasnozielonych włosach i fioletowo-niebieskich oczach (2) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Kiedy Einhart Stratos jest Zwyczajnie Przywołana, mogę ją usunąć z gry!"

"Usuwasz z gry strojącego potwora?" zapytał się Aporia, kiedy Einhart zmieniła się w jasnozieloną energię, która rozproszyła się w powietrzu.

"Tak. A teraz aktywuję pułapkę, która odwróci bieg walki! Naprzód, Światło Ciemności!" rzuciła Iris, aktywując zakrytą kartę, na której widniała Milenijna Waga z Mrocznym Magiem i Pogromcą Ostrza. Wówczas ta karta zmieniła się w coś, co przypominało antyczny zegar, który zamiast liczb miał czarne i białe pola. "Mogę aktywować tą kartę, jeśli mój przeciwnik ma więcej, niż tylko jednego potwora. Dzięki temu mogę wybrać po jednym potworze z pola. Mój potwór będzie traktowany jako potwór Atrybutu Mroku, podczas gdy twój będzie potworem Atrybutu Światła! Jeżeli zegar wskaże atrybut Światła, potwór przeciwnika zostanie przeniesiony na moje pole. Jednakże, jeśli ta karta wskaże atrybut Mroku, mój potwór zostanie zniszczony, a ja otrzymam obrażenia równe jego Atakowi!"

"Co?!"

Na stadionie...

"To jak hazard. Iris ma pięćdziesiąt procent szans na to, że ta karta pomoże jej przejąć kontrolę nad potworem przeciwnika." powiedział Bruno.

"Ale jeśli ta pułapka zawiedzie, Iris straci resztę swoich punktów życia." oznajmił Leo ze zmartwieniem.

"Iris..." wyszeptał Yusei, patrząc na ekran.

Na trasie...

"Igrasz z losem. Naprawdę myślisz, że ta karta pomoże ci przejąć kontrolę nad Meklordem Astro Mekanikle?!" zadrwił Aporia.

"A kto ci mówił, że planuję przejąć Mekanikle?"

"Co?!"

"Karty, które wybieram poprzez Światło Ciemności to Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius i... Numer 0, F.A.T.E.!" zadeklarowała Iris, co bardzo zaskoczyło Aporię.

" _Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego wybrała ją, zamiast Meklorda, który ma aż 4000 punktów?"_ zastanawiał się Aporia, kiedy wskazówka zegara zaczęła się poruszać. W miarę, jak nabierała prędkości, Aporia, Iris, a także Drużyna 5D's, Lazar i Toru mieli nerwy napięte do granic. Po chwili wskazówka zaczęła zwalniać, powoli przemieszczając się między czarnymi i białymi polami, aż w końcu zatrzymała się na...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...białym polu!

"Wskazówka pokazuje białe pole! To oznacza, że przejmuję kontrolę nad Numerem 0!" rzuciła wyzywająco Iris, kiedy uniosła w górę prawą rękę i uwolniła z niej fale srebrnej energii, które na początku nie miały wpływu na nikogo. Dopiero po kilku sekundach cybernetyczna wersja Fate wbrew swojej woli niespodziewanie przeszła na stronę Iris, a potem została otoczona złotym kokonem.

"Co się dzieje?!" zażądał Aporia, widząc, jak niebieski pancerz Fate zaczął znikać, a na jego miejscu pojawił się czarno-niebieski strój ze biało-czerwonymi akcentami.

"Światło Ciemności nie jest zwyczajną kartą, Aporia. Jej prawdziwa moc ma się objawić tylko w sytuacji, jeżeli jeden z dziesięciu potężnych wojowników z Mid-Childa jest pod władaniem kogoś innego. Ostatnie działanie karty Światła Ciemności wymaże z Fate wszystkie złe wpływy... po czym będę mogła przywołać na jej miejsce jej prawdziwą siłę! Naródź się i powstań, Fate Testarossa, Błyskawica 01!" zadeklarowała Iris, kiedy kokon otaczający Fate rozbił się na atomy, ujawniając złotowłosą kobietę w nowym rynsztunku: teraz miała na sobie czarny strój ze biało-czerwonymi akcentami, jej buty były metalowe ze żółtym paskiem, a lewa ręka Fate była pokryta metalową rękawicą. W prawej ręce dzierżyła metalową włócznię, której złote ostrze energii przywodziło na myśl kosę. Fate Testarossa otworzyła swoje czerwone oczy, a jej długie, żółte włosy oraz biały płaszcz powiewały na wietrze (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2400).

"B-Bakana..." wydusił z siebie Aporia, zszokowany, że jego przeciwniczce udało się zmienić jego kartę w prawdziwego Synchro-Potwora.

" _Iris..."_ powiedziała Fate, zwracając się do swojej córki oraz Signerki. " _...dziękuję ci._ "

"Nie ma sprawy." odparła Iris, podczas gdy Aporia ponownie spojrzał na Iris z nienawiścią.

"Może odzyskałaś Fate, ale tym samym zmarnowałaś tą swoją pułapkę! Mój Meklord Astro Mekanikle wciąż góruje nad twoimi Synchro-Potworami."

"Jeszcze zobaczymy, Aporia. Gram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Mistyczny Tajfun! Jeśli mam 2 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę zniszczyć jedno Zaklęcie lub Pułapkę z pola!" skontrowała Iris.

"Ale przecież jedyna karta to...!" zaczął mówić Aporia, już całkiem nie wiedząc o taktyce Iris.

"Tak. To moja zakryta karta!" odpowiedziała Iris, kiedy wicher porwał zakrytą kartę Iris do góry, niszcząc ją. "A dzięki temu, przygotowania do finałowej rundy zostały zakończone! Aktywuję pułapkę, którą właśnie zniszczyłam, Przeznaczenie Magów! Na początek ta karta zniszczy wszystkie potwory, które kontroluję!"

"Co?" zdziwił się Aporia, widząc jak Nanoha i Fate zniknęły z pola.

"Następnie Przeznaczenie Magów pozwala mi przywołać tyle Synchro-Potworów z archetypu "StrikerS", ile to możliwe ze Cmentarza na pole, ignorując Warunki Przywołania! A jeżeli mam puste Strefy Zaklęć i Pułapek, to mogę je potraktować jako dodatkowe Strefy Potworów!" wyjaśniła Iris.

"O nie!"

Na stadionie...

"Może wykorzystać Strefy dla Zaklęć i Pułapek jako dodatkowe strefy dla Synchro-Potworów?!" powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Bruno.

"No tak! Iris wysyłała swoje Synchro-Potwory dzięki Synchro-Duszy Delta na Cmentarz, żeby móc potem je przywołać na pole jedną kartą!" zauważył Jack.

"A jako, że archetyp StrikerS pozwala na przywołanie potworów z tego archetypu nawet bez poprawnego przywołania, użycie tej karty jest odpowiednim rozwiązaniem." powiedział Yusei.

Na trasie...

"Pora, żeby Nowe Miasto Domino ujrzało światło z Mid-Childa! Powstańcie! Erio Mondial!" zadeklarowała Iris, kiedy nagle w powietrzu pojawił się wielki starożytny magiczny krąg Mid-Childa, z którego się wyłonił młody chłopiec z czerwonymi włosami. Miał na sobie biały płaszcz, a ręce dzierżył dużą strzelistą włócznię. Po pojawieniu się na polu od razu uklęknął (5) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000).

"Caro Ru Lushe!" wtedy z portalu wyszła młoda, 14-letnia dziewczynka odziana w biały płaszcz z białą czapką przypominającą beret. Jej twarz wyrażała niewinność, a jej różowe włosy powiewały na wietrze. Całość dopełniały stalowe buty oraz bezpalcowe rękawice z różowymi kulkami na sobie (5) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 400).

"Teana Lanster!" tym razem z portalu wyłoniła się pomarańczowo-włosa nastolatka w lekkiej biało-niebieskiej zbroi, dzierżącą parę białych pistoletów z celownikiem laserowym (6) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2300). Od razu przyjęła postawę bojową.

"Subaru Nakajima!" wówczas z portalu wyłoniła się kolejna nastolatka, tym razem z krótkimi niebieskimi włosami, również odziana w strój bitewny. Na nogach miała futurystyczne rolki, a jej prawa ręka była zakryta metalową rękawicą (6) (ATK: 2300/DEF: 2500).

"Vita, Rycerz Żelaznego Młota!" kontynuowała Iris, przywołując z portalu małą rudowłosą dziewczynkę w czerwonym stroju stylu gotyckiej lolity z czarnymi falbankami oraz żółtymi wstążkami, jej wielki czerwony kapelusz miał dwie główki pluszowych króliczków, a jej buty były czarno-czerwone. W jej dłoniach trzymany był wielki metalowy młot (6) (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800).

"Signum, Rycerz Miecza!" zadeklarowała srebrnowłosa Signerka. Wówczas do Iris dołączyła młoda dziewczyna w ciemno-różowym stroju z białą kurtką i płaszczem u pasa przypominający w całości zbroję. Miała długie, różowe włosy spięte w koński ogon, a jej buty były purpurowe z metalowymi płytkami. Jej pas był połączony z kaburą, w której siedział biały miecz (7) (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000).

"Shamal, Rycerz Jeziora!" wtedy z portalu wyszła 30-letnia dziewczyna w biało-zielonej sukni z jasno-zieloną kurtką i klejnotami na butach. Miała miała krótkie blond włosy, a na swoich palcach nosiła cztery pierścienie, gotowe na rozkaz swojej pani (7) (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2700).

"Hayate Yagami, Mistrzyni Rycerzy!" tym razem z portalu wyskoczyła brązowo-włosa dziewczyna odziana w czarno-biały bitewny płaszcz z minidresem o kolorach czarnym i żółtym, z białym beretem, a jej pleców wystawały trzy pary czarnych skrzydeł (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000).

"Fate Testarossa!" kontynuowała Iris, kiedy z portalu powyżej wyłoniła się ponownie żółto-włosa w czarnym stroju ze biało-czerwonymi akcentami, jej buty były metalowe ze żółtym paskiem, a lewa ręka Fate była pokryta metalową rękawicą. W prawej ręce dzierżyła metalową włócznię, której złote ostrze energii przywodziło na myśl kosę. Fate Testarossa otworzyła swoje czerwone oczy, a jej długie, żółte włosy oraz biały płaszcz powiewały na wietrze (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2400).

"I na koniec... Nanoha Takamachi!" dokończyła Iris, unosząc ponownie prawą rękę, kiedy z portali wyszła ostatnia wojowniczka, rudowłosa dziewczyna, nosząca na sobie biały strój z peleryną doczepioną do pasa, miała też mini spódniczkę oraz klejnoty na butach. Całość dopełniała długa włócznia, której koniec przypominał zaawansowaną wersję ostrza, w którym była połyskująca różowa kula (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

Na stadionie...

" _Co za niesamowite widowisko! Iris Luster w jednej rundzie wskrzesiła aż dziesięć Synchro-Potworów! Teraz ma po swojej stronie wielki oddział uzbrojonych Synchro-Potworów, gotowych do walki!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Niewiarygodne..." wyszeptał Jack.

"10 Synchro-Potworów w jednej turze. Nawet ja tego potrafię zrobić." dodał Crow, zdumiony.

"Iris ma teraz po swojej stronie wszystkie Magiczne Karty StrikerS." zauważyła Akiza.

"To jej największa siła... więź z przyjaciółmi i z rodziną." powiedział Yusei.

Na trasie...

"Następnie, aktywuję kolejne działanie Przeznaczenia Magów! Wszystkie Synchro-Potwory przywołane przez tą pułapkę będą mieć poziom zredukowany do 1." kontynuowała Iris.

Aporia wpatrywał się jak zahipnotyzowany na potężny oddział potworów, jaki miała Iris. Przez chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego przeciwniczka mogła przywołać aż tyle Synchro Potworów, jednakże zdumienie szybko przybrało formę złowieszczego śmiechu. "Hmhmhm.. ahahahahah! Przyznaję, że mnie zaskoczyłaś! Ale skoro masz już pełne pole, nie będziesz mogła użyć żadnych innych kart!"

"To prawda, że teraz nie mam żadnych możliwości użycia kart z ręki... ale nie zapominaj, że mam jeszcze jedną kartę, która nie musi być na polu. Aktywuję działanie Einhart Stratos usuniętej z gry!" zadeklarowała Iris.

"Co?!" zdziwił się Aporia, kiedy nagle nad dziesięcioma Synchro-Potworami pojawiła się spektralna forma Einhart. "O nie!"

"O tak! Czas, bym przeniosła Kontrolę Chaosu na najwyższy poziom!" krzyknęła Iris, kiedy Oko Orichalcum zaświeciło, a Einhart przyjęła formę dwóch złoto-srebrnych pierścieni, które otoczyły Iris oraz resztę jej sprzymierzeńców. "Strzeż się, Aporia! Oto moc... KONTROLI CHAOSU GENEZY!"

"Kontrola Chaosu Genezy?"

"Dokładnie." odpowiedziała Iris, kiedy jej wisiorek zaczął błyszczeć jaskrawym światłem, a Oko Orichalcum jeszcze bardziej się świeciło. "Dostrajam Einhart Stratos poziomu 2 usuniętą z gry z wszystkimi Synchro-Potworami poziomu 1!"

"Zaraz! Wszystkimi?!" powtórzył Aporia z szokiem, jednak potem szok ustąpił miejsca przerażeniu, kiedy złoto-srebrne pierścienie zaczęły unosić Iris oraz jej pojazd w górę, coraz bardziej wirując.

" _Niech dziesięciu stanie się jednym! Niech świat przekroczy czas i przestrzeń, tworząc istotę genezy, a potężny oręż stanie się jej narzędziem sądu! Chaos-Synchro Genezy! Naródź się, IRIS ASCARI! STRAŻNICZKO MID-CHILDA!"_

W miarę, jak kolumna światła eksplodowała, Iris nagle porzuciła swój pancerz bojowy, po czym części jej Ścigacza Walk zaczęły się z nią łączyć. Koła zmieniły się w rolki, które od stóp do kolan pokryły nogi grubą zbroją. Czarny płaszcz zmienił się w białą zbroję z wielkimi, metalowymi skrzydłami. Przedni i tylny zderzak StarDynamo rozczepiły się i połączyły się z rękoma Iris, tworząc parę ochronnych rękawic. Metalowy czarno-biały pancerz przylgnął do jej talii, a na jej głowę został nałożony hełm z srebrnym wizjerem. Srebrne oko Iris zaświeciło się na niebiesko, kiedy srebrnowłosa dziewczyna zakuta w nowy, potężniejszy pancerz wyzwoliła potężną falę energii, która zmieniła apokaliptyczne niebo z powrotem na naturalny błękit (12) (ATK: ?/DEF: ?).

Aporia spoglądał w górę, zszokowany. "Niemożliwe..."

Iris w nowym pancerzu spojrzała w stronę Aporii. W końcu po kilku sekundach przemówiła głosem, który wydawał się być dwoma głosami naraz: Iris oraz Nullite. " **Aporia! Twoja rozpacz jest wielka... ale nie tak wielka jak nadzieja!** "

 **CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI...**

* * *

Here we go, guys! Iris regain a whole memory and develop a more powerful evolution of Chaos-Synchro, Genesis Chaos-Synchro! Besides, I've decided to make a all StrikerS monsters as Spellcasters with "This card is also treated as Warrior-Type Monster" effect. And if you wanna know, Iris' memory restoring is mostly based on Vakama's visions, when he almost completed a Mask of Time (if someone is dunno, please watch a BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui scene with time 52:40 to 54:00), while Iris' transformation in Iris Ascari is similar to Utopia's evolution into Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory. And Darkness' Light trap card in that chapter have a character similar to Time Wizard's eff, while a version below contains a coin toss. Just stay tuned for next chapter, where Iris eventually end a duel against Aporia! So come on, guys! Read, Enjoy and Comment!

Nazwa: Zaklęcie Szybkości - Lustrzany Obraz  
Typ: Zaklęcie Szybkości  
Efekt: Aktywuj tylko poprzez usunięcie 2 Liczników Szybkości. Namierz 1 potwora kontrolowanego przez przeciwnika; Specjalnie Przywołaj tą kartę jako Zwyczajnego Potwora z tym samym Typem i Atrybutem, co namierzony potwór (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). Poziom potwora będzie wynosić połowiczną wartość poziomu namierzonego potwora (w przypadku liczby nieparzystej poziomu namierzonego potwora będzie to poziom +1) (Ta karta NIE jest wtedy traktowana jako Zaklęcie Szybkości).  
Obraz: Lustrzany pokój odbijający odbicie Sojusznika Sprawiedliwości, Rozstrzygającej Zbroi.

Nazwa: Meklord Rdzenia  
Poziom: 3  
Atrybut: Światło  
Typ: Maszyna/Tuner/Efekt  
Efekt: Jeśli kontrolujesz potwora "Meklorda", możesz Specjalnie Przywołać tą kartę Nie możesz Specjalnie Przywoływać innych potworów, za wyjątkiem typu Maszynowego. Kiedy ta karta ma być użyta jako Synchro-Materiał, inny Synchro-Materiał musi mieć ten sam Typ i Atrybut, co jeden z potworów przeciwnika.  
ATK/OBR: 0/0

Nazwa: Numer "0", F.A.T.E.  
Poziom: 8  
Atrybut: Mrok  
Typ: Maszyna/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: Kiedy ta karta atakuje potwora przeciwnika w trybie Obrony, zadaj przeciwnikowi przeszywające obrażenia. Raz na turę, możesz zadać przeciwnikowi 300 punktów obrażeń. Ta karta nie może zostać zniszczona w walce.  
ATK/OBR: 3000/2400

Nazwa: Światło Ciemności  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Ta karta może zostać aktywowana tylko, jeśli przeciwnik kontroluje więcej, niż tylko 1 potwora. Wybierz 1 potwora którego kontrolujesz oraz 1 potwora przeciwnika. Twój potwór będzie traktowany jako potwór Atrybutu Mroku, podczas gdy potwór przeciwnika będzie traktowany jako potwór z Atrybutem Światła. Rzuć monetą. Jeśli moneta wskaże Orła, możesz przejąć kontrolę nad namierzonym potworem przeciwnika. W innym przypadku zniszcz swojego namierzonego potwora i otrzymaj obrażenia równe jego Atakowi.  
Obraz: Milenijna Waga z Mrocznym Magiem i Pogromcą Ostrza

Nazwa: Przeznaczenie Magów  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Ta karta musi być aktywowana ze Cmentarza. Kiedy jest aktywowana, zniszcz wszystkie potwory, jakie kontrolujesz. Potem, Specjalnie Przywołaj dowolną liczbę Synchro-Potworów z archetypu "StrikerS" ze Cmentarza, ile to możliwe, ignorując Warunki Przywołania. Możesz wykorzystać również Strefy Zaklęć i Pułapek jako dodatkowe Strefy Potworów, ale wtedy Synchro-Potwory przywołane na te Strefy będą mieć 0 Ataku. Synchro-Potwory przywołane na pole przez działanie tej karty mają poziom 1. Pod koniec tury, w której zostały przywołane, usuń je z gry.  
Obraz: Hayate Yagami, Fate Testarossa oraz Nanoha Takamachi wyłaniające się z portalu na niebie.

Nazwa: Einhart Stratos, Mistrzyni Stylu Hegemon  
Poziom: 2  
Atrybut: Światło  
Typ: Mag/Tuner/Efekt  
Efekt: Kiedy ta karta jest Zwyczajnie Przywołana, możesz ją usunąć z gry. Ta karta jest też traktowana jako potwór typu Wojownika. Jeśli kontrolujesz 2 lub więcej Synchro-Potworów, podczas gdy ta karta jest usunięta z gry, możesz aktywować jej efekt; raz na turę możesz namierzyć dowolną liczbę Synchro-Potworów, które kontrolujesz i zadeklarować poziom od 1 do 8; poziom namierzonych potworów wówczas stanie się poziomem, który wybrałeś. Możesz zwrócić tą usuniętą z gry kartę, żeby wykonać Synchro-Przywołanie, używając tej karty oraz dowolną liczbę kontrolowanych przez ciebie Synchro-Potworów jako materiałów.  
ATK/OBR: 0/0

Nazwa: Fate Testarossa, Błyskawica 01  
Poziom: 8  
Atrybut: Światło  
Typ: Mag/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: Ta karta może być traktowana jako potwór typu Wojownika. Kiedy ta karta atakuje potwora przeciwnika, który jest w trybie Obrony, zadaj przeciwnikowi przeszywające obrażenia. Podczas Fazy Końcowej: zwróć wszystkie pozostałe potwory do talii, które nie zadeklarowały ataku w tej turze. Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Ta karta może być wtedy traktowana jako Synchro-Potwór poziomu 1, z zerowym Atakiem i Obroną.  
ATK/OBR: 3000/2400

Nazwa: Iris Ascari, Strażniczka Mid-Childa  
Poziom: 12  
Atrybut: Bóg  
Typ: Mag/Genesis Chaos Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: Usunięty z gry Strojący Potwór + "Nanoha Takamachi, Mag StrikerS'ów" + "Fate Testarossa, Błyskawica 01" + "Hayate Yagami, Mistrzyni Rycerzy" + "Signum, Rycerz Miecza" + "Vita, Rycerz Żelaznego Młota" + "Shamal, Dłoń Leczniczego Wiatru" + "Erio Mondial, Smoczy Rycerz" + "Caro Ru Lushe" + "Subaru Nakajima, Gwiazda 4" + "Teana Lanster, Gwiazda 4"  
Musi być najpierw Synchro-Przywołana. Kiedy ta karta jest pomyślnie Synchro-Przywołana, możesz usunąć ze Cmentarza Synchro-Potwory (max. 3). Atak i Obrona tej karty są równe połowie sumy Ataków usuniętych przez to działanie ze Cmentarza Synchro-Potworów. Ta karta może atakować tyle razy, ile Synchro-Potworów zostało użytych do Synchro-Przywołania tej karty. Ta karta jest niepodatna na działania innych kart. Nie otrzymujesz żadnych obrażeń z walki lub z działania. Kiedy ta karta opuszcza pole, możesz Specjalnie Przywołać "Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius" oraz/albo "Majestatyczną Nanohę, Pogromczynię Smoków" z Extra-Talii, ignorując Warunki Przywołania, ale ich działania będą zanegowane.  
ATK/OBR: ?/?


	5. Arka, cytadela Starożytnego

**Rozdział 4** \- _Upadek Mechanicznych Cesarzy! Cytadela Starożytnego - Arka_ _!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's cards, special abilities and characters. I also don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS.

* * *

W poprzednich rozdziałach...

"W końcu przeznaczenie jest w zasięgu ręki." powiedział Jakob, najwyższy z całej trójki. Można by było powiedzieć, że był nienaturalnie większy od przeciętnego człowieka. "Obwód jest już niemal skończony. Wszystko idzie wedle planu, a Arka wkrótce się objawi, jeśli wygramy Światowe Mistrzostwa Grand Prix. Nie ma miejsca na błędy. Musimy pokonać Yuseia i jego nic niewartych przyjaciół! A gdy to się stanie, zajmiemy się Orężem Sądu."

"W takim razie, 'sam-wiesz-co' może się okazać przydatne." mruknął Primo, którego charakteryzowały spiczaste szare włosy. Jego uśmiech się rozszerzył, kiedy zauważył na Jakobie oraz na Lesterze, najmłodszym z całej trójki, zdziwienie i ciekawość. "Heheh... widzicie... w dniu, kiedy zostałem poskładany w całość, Z-one 'Starożytny' powiedział mi o pewnej zalecie Zakazanych Mocy Iris. Co prawda, teraz Iris będzie je kontrolować... ale biorąc pod uwagę liczbę porażek wywołanych jej interwencją, Starożytny dał mi wystarczającą próbkę, byśmy mogli użyć naszej prawdziwej mocy."

"...mamy prawdziwe moce?" zdziwił się Lester, zbity z tropu. Primo mógł się tylko uśmiechnąć, po czym skinął głową.

* * *

" _Co to...?"_ zastanawiała się Nanoha, kiedy nagle ją i Iris oślepił nagły blask. Iris błyskawicznie mrugała okiem, starając odzyskać zdolność percepcji otoczenia. Kiedy w końcu zaczęła widzieć normalnie, jeszcze raz obejrzała się za siebie, jednak już nie widziała w powietrzu Jakoba, Lestera, czy Primo. Osobnik, którego widziała, wyglądał na mieszaninę wszystkich trzech wrogów. Nową istotę charakteryzowały duże ręce i wielki tors z grubymi ramionami. Dolna połowa ciała, twarz oraz kolczaste, szare włosy na myśl przypominały Primo. Wielkie ręce oraz nienaturalna fizyka ciała dawała Iris do myślenia, że wyglądał również jak Jakob. Oraz część włosów, które były czerwone, a także lewitujący złoty pręt na plecach istoty od razu podsuwały teorie, że nowo-przybyły wróg był jak Lester.

Iris spoglądała w górę, całkowicie zaskoczona. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie śni. "Kim jesteś?! Albo... czym jesteś?"

Fuzja trzech Cesarzy Yliaster spojrzała na dół w kierunku Iris, jakby była nic nieznaczącym robakiem. Po chwili w końcu przemówiła głosem, który w pewnym sensie brzmiał jak Primo. "Nazywam się... Aporia."

* * *

"Iris, teraz poznasz siłę Astro Mekanikle. Raz na turę, może zaabsorbować Synchro-Potwora oraz przejąć jego punkty Ataku. Jak twoją Nanohę Exelius!" zadeklarował Aporia, kiedy biały korpus Mekanikle się otworzył, ukazując czerwony rdzeń, który wystrzelił wiązki energii w kierunku opancerzonej wojowniczki.

"W takiej sytuacji aktywuję specjalną moc Nanohy Exelius! Skoro widać, że jesteś połączeniem trzech Cesarzy Yliaster, powinieneś wiedzieć, że Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius może usunąć się z gry, w celu zanegowania twojego działania oraz ataku." skontrowała Iris, kiedy Gwiezdna Nanoha zniknęła z pola.

"I co z tego? Umiejętność Mekanikle pozwala mi wysłać jedną część Cesarza z mojej ręki, dzięki czemu Astro Mekanikle uzysk działanie tej części. Więc, wysyłając z mojej ręki na Cmentarz Granela-Wartownika 3, Astro Mekanikle zaneguje działanie twojego potwora!" odpowiedział Aporia, kiedy koło Astro Mekanikle pojawiła się spektralna forma mechanicznego żółwia, który wysyłał fale energii. Wtedy niespodziewanie w powietrzu pojawiła się Nanoha w ulepszonym pancerzu, skonfundowana.

"Nanoha, nie!" krzyknęła Iris, ale było już za późno: więzy energii unieruchomiły kończyny Nanohy, pochłaniając ją do wnętrza ogromnego robota, tym samym zwiększając jego siłę (4000-7300).

* * *

"Jak teraz zapewne wiesz, Lester, Primo i Jakob byli tak naprawdę trzema różnymi wersjami mnie samego, z trzech różnych momentów mojego życia. A ich głównym celem było się z powrotem zjednoczyć się... a teraz jesteśmy jednym!" powiedział Aporia. "W punkcie, gdzie usunę Nowe Miasto Domino z map!"

"Aporio, to przecież czyste szaleństwo! Tu przecież żyją miliony ludzi!"

"Chyba bardziej powinnaś się skupić na 'własnych' ludziach, moja droga. Zapomniałaś, że w wyniku pierwszego Zerowego Rewersu oraz maszyny Jaila z Mid-Childa powstał Most? O tak, wiesz o tym... ale nie wiesz, że Most jest znacznie bliżej, niż ci się zdaje... przejście do twojego rodzinnego świata znajduje się dokładnie w samym sercu Satellite!"

"C-Co?!" zapytała się Iris, zdumiona. "Przez cały czas...!"

"Tak! Ale wiedz, że nie musi się to tak skończyć! Możesz wykorzystać swoją Zakazaną Moc, by zapieczętować Most, ale wiedz że tym samym nie będzie już drogi powrotnej, a także skażesz wszystkich ludzi jednego świata na zagładę!"

"Kłamiesz!"

"O nie, Iris, nie kłamię. I dobrze wiesz, że w głębi swojej duszy mam rację. Możesz ochronić swój świat, pozwalając tylko temu światu zginąć. Ale jeśli użyjesz mocy, by ochronić to miasto, to Mid-Childa będzie zgładzona! Więc niezależnie od decyzji, jeden lub obydwa światy spotka ten zgubny los!" rzucił Aporia. "To koniec, Iris! W chwili, kiedy wygram, miasto zostanie zniszczone! A moja przyszłość się odrodzi!"

"Zwariowałeś... jesteś głupcem, Aporia!" rzuciła Iris.

"Nie, obawiam się, że ty jesteś głupcem. Nie potrafisz pojąć znaczenia przyszłości, jak i pełni twojej Zakazanej Mocy! Dałem ci wybór, ale widać, że i tak obydwa światy zginą... więc się przygotuj, bo wszystko się skończy tu i teraz!" krzyknął Aporia.

* * *

" _Totalna rozpacz. Niech cierpienie stanie się bronią, która przetnie wszystko!_ _Zaklęta moc wówczas ujrzy światło dnia! Synchro-Przyzwanie! Przybądź, Numer "0", F.A.T.E.!_ "

Kolumna cienistej energii wówczas uderzyła w ziemię i kiedy mrok zniknął, w powietrzu unosiła się dziewczyna w wieku 19 lat. Miała złote włosy związane czarnymi chustkami w dwa długie ogony oraz nosiła obcisły niebieski kostium. Nosiła też metalowe gauntlety, trzymając w nich rękojeści, które były połączone wiązką energetyczną, a jedna rękojeść była zakończona czymś w rodzaju metalowej siekiery z złotą kulą. (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000).

"Numerze 0, ATAKUJ!" ryknął na całe gardło Aporia.

W boksie 5D's...

"Jeśli ten atak poskutkuje, Iris przegra!" jęknął Bruno.

"Iris, nie!" krzyknął Yusei, kiedy złotowłosa dziewczyna machnęła swoją bronią i wystrzeliła z niej potężny żółty podmuch energii prosto na Iris. Był już cztery metry od celu. Trzy. Dwa. Jeden metr...

*BOOOMMM!*

"...c-czy ona..." wyjąkał Leo, przerażony.

"Nie... nie może być..." jęknęła Akiza, kiedy w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

"Iris... NIEE!" wrzasnął Yusei, najbardziej zszokowany ze wszystkich. Wszyscy byli tak zdumieni, że nie widzieli, jak czas wokół nich zaczął zwalniać.

* * *

" _Przez lata żyłam w tym świecie, szukając odpowiedzi dotyczące mojej przeszłości. Poznałam wielu przyjaciół... zyskałam wielu wrogów... ale też poznałam prawdziwe znaczenie przyjaźni i więzi. Szkarłatny Smok musiał to dostrzec we mnie... i dlatego dał mi Znamię Ciała. Gdzie Yusei jest niczym Planetarna Cząsteczka, która łączy się z innymi, ja jestem rdzeniem, który pobudza tą cząsteczkę."_ pomyślała Iris, pozwalając sobie na chwilę pofilozofowania, po czym spojrzała zza siebie na Aporię. "Aporia! Wiedz, że ja nie popadam w rozpacz! O nie... to jest nadzieja, ponieważ wiem już, kim jestem!"

"Co?!" niemal krzyknął Aporia.

"Przygotuj się... ponieważ teraz moja kolej!" zadeklarowała Iris, dobierając kartę, choć z pewnego punktu widzenia wyglądało w zwolnionym tempie.

* * *

 **{Cue Theme Song: Never Say Never by After Midnight Project}**

 **{ _"Never say, never say..._** _ **}**_ Sceneria ukazuje Iris wpadającą w otchłań, kiedy to Yusei próbuje ją złapać. Jej nienaturalnie długie, srebrne włosy ukazują kolejno Primo, Lestera, Jakoba, Aporię, Bruno/Vizora, Lynx/Quazę, Sherry Leblanc, a na końcu Z-one'a w swej mechanicznej postaci. Podczas ujęcia pojawiają się obrazy ukazujące Signerów oraz ich smoki: Yuseia i Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, Jacka oraz Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, Crowa z Czarno-Skrzydlatym Smokiem, Akizę i Smoka Czarnej Róży, Leo i Lunę ze Smokiem Strumienia Życia i Starożytnym Baśniowym Smokiem, a na końcu Iris ze świecącym Okiem Orichalcum oraz Oręż Sądu.  
 **{ _Never say, never say...}_** Scena zmienia się na Iris, która w formie maga aktywuje swój Ścigacz Walk, StarDynamo. Ekran monitora się włącza, wskaźniki idą w górę, a Iris w końcu podkręca tempo, na wskutek czego StarDynamo rusza z piskiem, wystrzeliwując się niczym pocisk nad Nowym Miastem Domino w niebo, gdzie jest widoczna przysłonięta chmurami Arka.

 **{ _Our time has finally come, This is the chance that we've Been waiting for...}_** Crow z zadziornym uśmiechem przywołuje Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka, podczas gdy Akiza wyciąga rękę ku niebu, kiedy stojący za nią Smok Czarnej Róży wydaje z siebie groźny ryk. Naprzeciw im stoją Ryo Hajime oraz Sherry LeBlanc, obydwoje w nowych strojach przynależni Yliaster.  
 **{ _It all comes to this, Defining moment, we can, Wait no MORE!_ } **Jack, Luna i Leo zbliżają się do siebie plecami, przywołując Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, Starożytnego Baśniowego Smoka oraz Smoka Elektronarzędzia, którego zbroja pęka, ujawniając ukrytego w nim Smoka Strumienia Życia. Cała trójka stoi naprzeciw górującego nad nimi Aporii, podczas gdy nad nim pojawiają się spektralne formy Lestera, Primo i Jakoba.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Gonna stop us now (stop us now)}_** Yusei się odwraca i, na platformie starej fabryki w Satellite przywołuje Śmieciowego Wojownika, Synchrona Formułę, Śmieciowego Synchrona, Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu oraz Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy, patrząc z determinacją na przeciwnika, jakim jest Vizor, podczas gdy nad nim góruje spektralna forma Bruno.  
 **{ _Maybe Forever, always push the pedal DOWN!}_** Iris na StarDynamo w formie Maga przyzywa Nanohę Takamachi, Fate Testarossę, Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius oraz innego potwora, prawdopodobnie ewolucję Fate, po czym patrzy przed siebie na Quazę, której kask pęka na pół, ujawniając, że ona jest Lynx.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Space will chase us (will chase us)}_** Yusei i Iris się odwracają i widzą prawdziwego przeciwnika, jakim jest Z-one. Górujący nad Aporią, Quazą, Vizorem, Sherry oraz Ryo, lider Yliaster unosi swoje masywne, mechaniczne ręce w górę, kiedy nad nim pojawiają się Lordowie Czasu.  
 **{ _Maybe Forever, Time shatter destiny MIGHT!}_** Aporia przywołuje Meklorda Astro Mekanikle oraz Astro Asterisk, którzy wystrzeliwują niebieski promień oraz fioletowe tornado. T.G. Ostrze Miotacza oraz Pyrus Galaktyczny Dragonoid przechodzą ewolucję dwa znacznie potężniejsze Synchro-Potwory. Sherry aktywuje kartę Z-One, podczas gdy Ryo przywołuje Szlachetnych Rycerzy.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Gonna stop us now}_** Iris składa swoje ręce na piersi, trzymając naszyjnik, który świeci. Wtedy transformuje się w formę Maga, potem w Nanohę Takamachi, następnie w Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius, aż na końcu w tajemniczą, skrzydlatą istotę z czystego światła.

 **{ _This is it, now it's all, On the line...}_** Iris jedzie na StarDynamo wraz z Yuseiem na Skrzydlatej Drodze w kierunku Arki, w towarzystwie Akizy, Jacka, Crowa, Leo i Luny.  
 **{ _Never say never, Never gonna stop us NOW!}_** Iris zostaje otoczona srebrzystą aurą, po czym patrzy w górę, podczas gdy na tle pojawia się Arka, a nad nią góruje Z-one w sferycznej maszynie i nagle pojawiają się napisy "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" oraz "Clash of the Two Worlds", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

 **[BGM - Sacred Force by Rin Kazama]**

"Pora, żeby Nowe Miasto Domino ujrzało światło z Mid-Childa! Powstańcie! Erio Mondial!" zadeklarowała Iris, kiedy nagle w powietrzu pojawił się wielki starożytny magiczny krąg Mid-Childa, z którego się wyłonił młody chłopiec z czerwonymi włosami. Miał na sobie biały płaszcz, a ręce dzierżył dużą strzelistą włócznię. Po pojawieniu się na polu od razu uklęknął (5) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000).

"Caro Ru Lushe!" wtedy z portalu wyszła młoda, 14-letnia dziewczynka odziana w biały płaszcz z białą czapką przypominającą beret. Jej twarz wyrażała niewinność, a jej różowe włosy powiewały na wietrze. Całość dopełniały stalowe buty oraz bezpalcowe rękawice z różowymi kulkami na sobie (5) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 400).

"Teana Lanster!" tym razem z portalu wyłoniła się pomarańczowo-włosa nastolatka w lekkiej biało-niebieskiej zbroi, dzierżącą parę białych pistoletów z celownikiem laserowym (6) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2300). Od razu przyjęła postawę bojową.

"Subaru Nakajima!" wówczas z portalu wyłoniła się kolejna nastolatka, tym razem z krótkimi niebieskimi włosami, również odziana w strój bitewny. Na nogach miała futurystyczne rolki, a jej prawa ręka była zakryta metalową rękawicą (6) (ATK: 2300/DEF: 2500).

"Vita, Rycerz Żelaznego Młota!" kontynuowała Iris, przywołując z portalu małą rudowłosą dziewczynkę w czerwonym stroju stylu gotyckiej lolity z czarnymi falbankami oraz żółtymi wstążkami, jej wielki czerwony kapelusz miał dwie główki pluszowych króliczków, a jej buty były czarno-czerwone. W jej dłoniach trzymany był wielki metalowy młot (6) (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800).

"Signum, Rycerz Miecza!" zadeklarowała srebrnowłosa Signerka. Wówczas do Iris dołączyła młoda dziewczyna w ciemno-różowym stroju z białą kurtką i płaszczem u pasa przypominający w całości zbroję. Miała długie, różowe włosy spięte w koński ogon, a jej buty były purpurowe z metalowymi płytkami. Jej pas był połączony z kaburą, w której siedział biały miecz (7) (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000).

"Shamal, Rycerz Jeziora!" wtedy z portalu wyszła 30-letnia dziewczyna w biało-zielonej sukni z jasno-zieloną kurtką i klejnotami na butach. Miała miała krótkie blond włosy, a na swoich palcach nosiła cztery pierścienie, gotowe na rozkaz swojej pani (7) (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2700).

"Hayate Yagami, Mistrzyni Rycerzy!" tym razem z portalu wyskoczyła brązowo-włosa dziewczyna odziana w czarno-biały bitewny płaszcz z minidresem o kolorach czarnym i żółtym, z białym beretem, a jej pleców wystawały trzy pary czarnych skrzydeł (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000).

"Fate Testarossa!" kontynuowała Iris, kiedy z portalu powyżej wyłoniła się ponownie żółto-włosa w czarnym stroju ze biało-czerwonymi akcentami, jej buty były metalowe ze żółtym paskiem, a lewa ręka Fate była pokryta metalową rękawicą. W prawej ręce dzierżyła metalową włócznię, której złote ostrze energii przywodziło na myśl kosę. Fate Testarossa otworzyła swoje czerwone oczy, a jej długie, żółte włosy oraz biały płaszcz powiewały na wietrze (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2400).

"I na koniec... Nanoha Takamachi!" dokończyła Iris, unosząc ponownie prawą rękę, kiedy z portali wyszła ostatnia wojowniczka, rudowłosa dziewczyna, nosząca na sobie biały strój z peleryną doczepioną do pasa, miała też mini spódniczkę oraz klejnoty na butach. Całość dopełniała długa włócznia, której koniec przypominał zaawansowaną wersję ostrza, w którym była połyskująca różowa kula (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"Następnie, aktywuję kolejne działanie Przeznaczenia Magów! Wszystkie Synchro-Potwory przywołane przez tą pułapkę będą mieć poziom zredukowany do 1." kontynuowała Iris.

Aporia wpatrywał się jak zahipnotyzowany na potężny oddział potworów, jaki miała Iris. Przez chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego przeciwniczka mogła przywołać aż tyle Synchro Potworów, jednakże zdumienie szybko przybrało formę złowieszczego śmiechu. "Hmhmhm.. ahahahahah! Przyznaję, że mnie zaskoczyłaś! Ale skoro masz już pełne pole, nie będziesz mogła użyć żadnych innych kart!"

"To prawda, że teraz nie mam żadnych możliwości użycia kart z ręki... ale nie zapominaj, że mam jeszcze jedną kartę, która nie musi być na polu. Aktywuję działanie Einhart Stratos usuniętej z gry!" zadeklarowała Iris.

"Co?!" zdziwił się Aporia, kiedy nagle nad dziesięcioma Synchro-Potworami pojawiła się spektralna forma Einhart. "O nie!"

"O tak! Czas, bym przeniosła Kontrolę Chaosu na najwyższy poziom!" krzyknęła Iris, kiedy Oko Orichalcum zaświeciło, a Einhart przyjęła formę dwóch złoto-srebrnych pierścieni, które otoczyły Iris oraz resztę jej sprzymierzeńców. "Strzeż się, Aporia! Oto moc... KONTROLI CHAOSU GENEZY!"

"Kontrola Chaosu Genezy?"

"Dokładnie." odpowiedziała Iris, kiedy jej wisiorek zaczął błyszczeć jaskrawym światłem, a Oko Orichalcum jeszcze bardziej się świeciło. "Dostrajam Einhart Stratos poziomu 2 usuniętą z gry z wszystkimi Synchro-Potworami poziomu 1!"

"Zaraz! Wszystkimi?!" powtórzył Aporia z szokiem, jednak potem szok ustąpił miejsca przerażeniu, kiedy złoto-srebrne pierścienie zaczęły unosić Iris oraz jej pojazd w górę, coraz bardziej wirując.

" _Niech dziesięciu stanie się jednym! Niech świat przekroczy czas i przestrzeń, tworząc istotę genezy, a potężny oręż stanie się jej narzędziem sądu! Chaos-Synchro Genezy! Naródź się, IRIS ASCARI! STRAŻNICZKO MID-CHILDA!"_

W miarę, jak kolumna światła eksplodowała, Iris nagle porzuciła swój pancerz bojowy, po czym części jej Ścigacza Walk zaczęły się z nią łączyć. Koła zmieniły się w rolki, które od stóp do kolan pokryły nogi grubą zbroją. Czarny płaszcz zmienił się w białą zbroję z wielkimi, metalowymi skrzydłami. Przedni i tylny zderzak StarDynamo rozczepiły się i połączyły się z rękoma Iris, tworząc parę ochronnych rękawic. Metalowy czarno-biały pancerz przylgnął do jej talii, a na jej głowę został nałożony hełm z srebrnym wizjerem. Srebrne oko Iris zaświeciło się na niebiesko, kiedy srebrnowłosa dziewczyna zakuta w nowy, potężniejszy pancerz wyzwoliła potężną falę energii, która zmieniła apokaliptyczne niebo z powrotem na naturalny błękit (12) (ATK: ?/DEF: ?).

Aporia spoglądał w górę, zszokowany. "Niemożliwe..."

Iris w nowym pancerzu spojrzała w stronę Aporii. W końcu po kilku sekundach przemówiła głosem, który wydawał się być dwoma głosami naraz: Iris oraz Nullite. " **Aporia! Twoja rozpacz jest wielka... ale nie tak wielka jak nadzieja!** "

Na stadionie...

" _Co za spektakularna kombinacja! Iris przywołała swoje atutowe Synchro-Potwory i połączyła się z nimi! Najpierw Aporia połączył się z maszyną, a teraz Legendarna Srebrno-Oka łączy się ze Synchro-Potworem!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Niesamowite..." powiedziała Luna.

"Przeniosła swój styl walki na najwyższy poziom." dodał Bruno.

"Rozwinęła Kontrolę Chaosu, że zdołała nawet się połączyć z Synchro-Potworem." zauważył Crow.

"Iris Ascari, Strażniczka Mid-Childa..." wypowiedział Yusei, patrząc na potężnego Synchro-Potwora, jakim teraz stała się Iris. "Iris połączyła się z duszą Nullite..."

Na trasie...

" _Niemożliwe... jakim cudem ta dziewczyna mogła wykorzystać swoje moce w takim stopniu?"_ pomyślał Aporia, wpatrując się na swoją przeciwniczkę.

" **Aktywuję specjalną moc Iris Ascari. Atak i Obrona będzie równa połowie sumy Ataku usuniętych trzech Synchro-Potworów ze Cmentarza!** " zadeklarowała Iris-Nullite. " **Usuwam ze Cmentarza Nanohę Takamachi o mocy 2500 punktów Ataku, Fate Testarossę z 3000 punktami Ataku oraz Hayate Yagami, która również posiada 3000 punktów Ataku! Suma mocy tych trzech Synchro-Potworów wynosi 8500 punktów Ataku, więc siła Atak i Obrony będzie wynosić 4250!** (ATK: ?-4250/DEF: ?-4250)"

"Nawet, jeśli masz więcej siły od Astro Mekanikle, to i tak te 250 punktów nie robi żadnej różnicy na mnie!" rzucił arogancko Aporia.

" **Zaraz się przekonamy.** "

"Co?"

" **Iris Ascari ma specjalną umiejętność, która czyni ją niepodatną na działania innych kart. Co więcej, może zaatakować tyle razy, ile Synchro-Potworów zostało użytych do Synchro-Przywołania tej karty.** "

"O nie..." powiedział Aporia, po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu przerażony. Wiedział, że nawet gdyby mógł wielokrotnie zanegować destrukcję swojego potwora, to i tak pełna suma obrażeń, jakich by doznał, byłaby wystarczająca, żeby zredukować jego życie do zera.

" **Nadchodzę, Aporia!** " rzuciła wyzywająco Iris-Nullite, kiedy w jej opancerzonych dłoniach zmaterializowała się Raising Heart, Inteligentny Device Nanohy w formie włóczni w trybie Blaster Mode. " **Pierwszy atak! Gwiezdny Łamacz!** " zadeklarowała Signerka swoim głosem, wystrzeliwując z włóczni potężną salwę różowych pocisków energii. Meklord Astro Mekanikle aktywował swoją tarczę do obrony, ale i tak jego pancerz został uszkodzony tak samo, jak punkty życia Aporii.

 **Iris:** 1 LP/ **SPC:** 12

 **Aporia:** 1950 LP/ **SPC:** 7

"Nghh... aktywuję specjalną umiejętność Astro Mekanikle! Usuwam ze Cmentarza Granela-Wartownika, że zanegować destrukcję!" skontrował Aporia, kiedy wewnętrzne mechanizmy wielkiego Meklorda zaczęły naprawę.

" **Drugi atak! Wściekłość Grzmotu!** " rzuciła Iris głosem Nullite, kiedy Raising Heart zniknęła, a na jej miejscu pojawił się Device Fate, Bardiche w formie czarnego, metalowego miecza z wielkim, żółtym ostrzem. Uzbrojona Signerka uniosła miecz do góry, absorbując do niego błyskawice, po czym machnęła nim dziko w Astro Mekanikle, wysyłając grad grzmotów. Ostateczny Meklord jeszcze raz uniósł tarczę, lecz mimo tego moc piorunów była większa i uderzyła w wyznaczony cel, rażąc też Aporię.

 **Iris:** 1 LP/ **SPC:** 12

 **Aporia:** 1700 LP/ **SPC:** 7

"Nh... nh... aktywuję jeszcze raz umiejętność Mekanikle. Pozbywam się ze Cmentarza Granela-Ataku!" odpowiedział Aporia.

" **Trzeci atak!** " rzekła Iris-Nullite, kiedy metalowy miecz zniknął, a na jego miejscu pojawił się Schwertkreutz, włócznia z symbolem krzyża na końcu, oraz biała księga. " **Przybądź, wietrze śniegu, i stań się piórem, które spada z nieba, bowiem uwalniam... moc... Hræsvelgr!** " wyrecytowali wspólnie Iris i Nullite, trzymając otwartą księgę w powietrzu, a przed nią pojawił biały magiczny krąg. Wówczas Iris otworzyła oczy, a z kręgu wystrzelił potężny biały promień. Astro Mekanikle ponownie uniósł prawicę, lecz nie był już w stanie aktywować tarczy, przez co promień skondensowanej energii rozerwał prawą rękę białego robota na strzępy.

 **Iris:** 1 LP/ **SPC:** 12

 **Aporia:** 1450 LP/ **SPC:** 7

"Arghh... aktywuję po raz kolejny moc Astro Mekanikle! Usuwam ze Cmentarza Wisela-Atak 5, by powstrzymać zniszczenie Meklorda!" skontrował Aporia, po czym spojrzał na Iris ze złością i przerażeniem. Miał jeszcze na Cmentarzu Granela-Sterownika 5 oraz Granela-Wartownika 3, by zanegować zniszczenie atutowego potwora, ale i tak to by nie powstrzymało Iris, bowiem miała jeszcze siedem ataków, a to już decydowało o wyniku pojedynku. Mógł tylko patrzeć na swój koniec. "Nie może być! Niemożliwe! Ja... przegrałem?!

" **Aporia!** " krzyknęła Iris, zwracając uwagę swojego przeciwnika. " **Moja nadzieja... i więź z Drużyną 5D's... przezwyciężyły twoją rozpacz! Przybądź, Revoltar!** " wyjaśniła Signerka, kiedy Schwerkreutz oraz Księga Nocnego Nieba zniknęły. Wówczas w powietrzu zmaterializowała się broń, która była atutowym narzędziem Nullite: dwie wielkie osłony, które zakrywały w całości obydwie ręce Iris, po czym je złączyła, tworząc podwójne działo fuzyjne. " **Czas to zakończyć! Uwolnij moc... SPIRALNA NOVA!** " wrzasnęła Iris, wystrzeliwując z podwójnego działa wszechpotężny promień, który mocno uderzył w Astro Mekanikle. Wielki, biały robot próbował się oprzeć potężnej mocy, jednakże to było za dużo dla jego wewnętrznych systemów, aż w końcu...

*BOOOMM!*

Potężna energia przebiła się przez twardy pancerz Meklorda, wywołując wewnątrz niego kolejne eksplozje. Nie minęło kilka sekund, aż Meklord Astro Mekanikle zmienił się w wielką kulę ognia, która eksplodowała widowiskowym wybuchem. A Aporia na nieszczęście był zdecydowanie za blisko wybuchu, który pochłonął zarówno jego, jak i jego potężny pojazd bojowy.

 **Iris:** 1 LP/ **SPC:** 12

 **Aporia:** 0 LP/ **SPC:** 7

* * *

"AAAGH, ZAWIODŁEM!" wrzasnął Aporia w agonii, kiedy płomienie wywołane eksplozją jego potwora go objęły. Swymi oczami widział, jak spiralna struktura na niebie powoli znikała. "Po tym wszystkim, co przeszedłem... zawiodłem?" właśnie te ostatnie słowa wyszły z ust Aporii, zanim płomienie eksplozji dosięgły jego wewnętrznych systemów, aż w końcu i on eksplodował. Nie mając już pilota, wielkie pojazd Aporii jechał w stronę morza z niebezpieczną prędkością, a eksplozje coraz bardziej naruszały jego strukturę. Iris, widząc to, szybko wykonała unik, zjeżdżając z drogi pędzącej bomby, jakim był pojazd jej wroga. Widziała, jak wielki Ścigacz Walk wpadał do wody, po czym eksplodował z wielkim hukiem, ostatecznie niszcząc siebie oraz swojego zniszczonego pana.

" **Aporia...** " wypowiedziała Iris, kiedy turkusowe światło otoczyło ją i rozdzieliło się na dwanaście mniejszych świateł, które odpowiednio przyjmowały postać istot, które się połączyły ze sobą. Najpierw byli Teana i Subaru, następnie Caro i Erio, Vita, Signum, Shamal, potem Hayate, Nullite oraz Fate, Nanoha i Iris.

" _Kurczę, ale była jazda..._ " westchnęła Subaru, przeciągając się.

" _Było o mały włos od katastrofy._ " dodała Signum.

" _Na szczęście zwyciężyliśmy, ponieważ nie popadliśmy w rozpacz._ " rzekła Fate, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Iris.

"Tak..." odpowiedziała Iris, lecz potem zauważyła, że coś tu było nie w porządku. Spojrzała na złotowłosą kobietę, czy mieć pewność, że nie miała złudzeń.

" _Czy coś się stało?_ "

"No... czemu czuję twoją rękę na ramieniu, mimo że jesteś jak duch?" zapytała się Iris.

" _Iris, twoje Znamię...!_ " wskazała Shamal. Iris spojrzała na swoją rękę i widziała, jak jej Znamię Ciała Szkarłatnego Smoka świeciło.

"Niesamowite..." wyszeptała Iris.

" _Może to działanie Szkarłatnego Smoka..._ " zastanawiała się Shamal. " _Chyba daje częściową zdolność materializacji w świecie rzeczywistym._ "

" _Poważnie?_ " zdziwiła się Teana.

"Ważne jest tylko jedno..." odparła Iris, po czym wyciągnęła pięść. "Zwyciężyliśmy. _Wspólnie._ "

" _O tak!_ " pisnęła Subaru.

" _Nie da się zaprzeczyć._ " odparł Zafira.

" _Dokładnie!_ " rzuciła z zadowoleniem Signum, po czym również wyciągnęła pięść do pięści Iris, przybijając żółwika. Zaraz potem dołączyli się Nanoha, Hayate, Shamal, Fate, Vita, Subaru, Erio, Teana i Caro, a Zafira, Arf, Chrono, Lotte, Aria, Ryuko i Linehalt przybili sobie piątki na znak zwycięstwa, a niebo nad Nowym Miastem Domino się rozjaśniło.

Na stadionie...

" _W KOŃCU MAMY ZWYCIĘZCÓW!"_ wrzasnął Główny Komentator, nie mogąc utrzymać nerwów w rydzach. " _Finały Mistrzostw Świata Turbo-Pojedynków Grand Prix wreszcie dobiegły końca! Było wiele niespodziewanych zwrotów akcji i potężnych ataków! Jednak nic nie mogło się równać z pojedynkiem, jakim było finałowe starcie pomiędzy Iris Luster, a Aporią! To się dopiero nazywa bitwa! W końcu, po wszystkich starciach, drużyną która została numerem jeden w Turbo-Pojedynkach jest... DRUŻYNA 5'DS!"_

"Udało się nam!" krzyknęli wspólnie Jack i Crow, przybijając sobie żółwika.

"Udało się! O tak! Wygraliśmy!" krzyczał podekscytowany Leo.

"Zwyciężyliśmy!" rzekł Bruno, na co Yusei się zgodził.

"Tak..." odpowiedział młody Signer, patrząc w niebo, gdyż jego myśli zaprzątnęła tylko jedna osoba. "Udało ci się... Iris."

W loży V.I.P.-ów...

"Jupi! Zwycięstwo!" krzyknął Lazar, zadowolony.

"Zwyciężyliśmy! O tak! O tak!" powiedział Toru z taką ekscytacją, że zaserwował Lazarowi 'uścisk na niedźwiedzia'.

"Ngh... puść... mnie... z-zaraz..." wydusił z siebie Lazar. Toru zwolnił uścisk, ale i tak nie puścił Dyrektora Sektora Ochrona; tylko patrzył, jak Iris wjechała na stadion, otoczona przez dziesięciu swoich atutowych wojowników z wymiaru Mid-Childa.

" _W końcu mi się udało. Odzyskałam swoją pamięć. Odzyskałam Fate, a wraz z Nanohą, a także z Vivio mam w pełni skompletowaną rodzinę. Co prawda wciąż pozostają pytania bez odpowiedzi..._ " zastanawiała się Iris, zatrzymując StarDynamo, po czym spojrzała, jak Drużyna 5D's oraz inni jej przyjaciele biegli do niej. "... _ale na to się znajdzie czas. Teraz... jest czas na świętowanie zwycięstwa._ "

"Iris!" krzyknęła Akiza.

"Udało ci się!" powiedział z ekscytacją Leo.

"Jak to zrobiłaś?" spytała się Luna.

Iris mogła tylko się uśmiechnąć i powiedzieć tylko jedno słowo. "...współpraca, oczywiście."

"Iris..." powiedział Yusei, na co Iris zeszła ze swojego motoru i spojrzała Yusei'owi w oczy.

"Mówiłam ci, że nie planuję zginąć, głuptasie." odparła Iris z uśmiechem, po czym pocałowała Yuseia.

" _Nyaa, jakie to urocze..._ " powiedziała z łzami Arf. " _Pomyśleć, że moja studentka stanie się zawodowcem w miłości..."_

" _A ona znowu o uczennicy._ " jęknęła Vita.

" _Daj jej się nacieszyć._ " odpowiedziała łagodnie Fate.

"Uhm, Iris... czemu twoje potwory wciąż są widoczne?" zapytał się Leo.

"Dzięki temu." odparła Iris, pokazując swoje znamię. "Częściowa materializacja."

"Niewiarygodne..."

"Tak..." uśmiechnęła się Iris, kiedy o czymś sobie przypomniała. "Urhm... Yusei... ludziska... chciałabym, żebyście kogoś poznali." dodała po chwili Iris, podchodząc do Fate. "To jest Fate Testarossa. Przyjaciółka Nanohy Takamachi... oraz moja matka."

" _Miło was poznać, szczególnie ciebie, Yuseiu Fudo."_ powiedziała z uśmiechem Fate. " _To dla mnie przyjemność jest poznać najlepszego chłopaka mojej córki._ "

"A dla mnie zaszczyt jest poznać ciebie, pani Fate." odpowiedział Yusei.

"Drużyno 5D's..." powiedział znajomy głos. Yusei, Iris i reszta odwrócili się, by zobaczyć trzech znajomych ludzi, których charakteryzowały świecące symbole na ich lewych oczach.

"Drużyna Ragnarok?" zdziwił się Yusei.

"Obserwowaliśmy wasz pojedynek." odparł spokojnie Dragan.

"Przybyliśmy, by wam co powiedzieć." dodał Halldor.

"Niech no zgadnę, chcecie rewanżu?" zapytał się Crow.

"Nie, ale zawsze to jakaś odmiana." odpowiedział nonszalancko Broder.

"Widać, że wszyscy są w dobrych humorach." zauważyła Lynx.

"I nie tylko oni." odpowiedział głos, który oczywiście należał do...

"Elsworth! Wróciłeś!" powiedział uradowany Yusei.

"Dokładnie." odpowiedział Elsworth tonem dżentelmena.

"Dobrze wiedzieć..." odparła Iris, po czym spojrzała w niebo, a jej myśli akurat były gdzie indziej.

"Jak się czujesz, Iris?" zapytał się Yusei.

"W porządku. Wciąż się zastanawiam nad pozostałymi pytaniami." odpowiedziała Iris. "Ale... na odszukanie ostatnich części mojej genezy zawsze będzie czas. Ale na razie... cieszmy się, że światu już nie grozi zagłada."

"Tak..." rzekł Yusei, również przekonany, że zagrożenie zostało zażegnane. Ale zanim ktokolwiek mógł również to uznać, niespodziewanie cały stadion, jeśli nie całe Nowe Miasto Domino się zatrzęsło. "C-Co jest?!"

"Co się dzieje?" zażądał Leo, kiedy nagle trzęsienie ziemi ustało. "Co...?"

"To nie brzmiało, jakby Matka Ziemia dostała dreszczy..." mruknęła Lynx.

"Jeśli myślisz, że to było dziwne, to spójrz tam!" rzucił Crow, wskazując na niebo. Rzeczywiście, było tam coś nienaturalnie dziwnego: na niebie pojawiła się mała rysa, a po niej kolejna i jeszcze inna, powoli tworząc sieć pęknięć.

"Czy ktoś może powiedzieć, o co tu chodzi?" spytał się Jack, kiedy nagle otrzymał odpowiedź; pęknięcia na niebie były już tak duże, że nawet samo niebo zaczęło się rozpadać, robiąc większą i większą dziurę, jakby niebieskie niebo było tylko sufitem, które zasłaniało prawdziwe, pokryte chmurami.

"Niebo... się rozpada?" powiedziała Akiza, zszokowana.

"Patrzcie, coś się wyłania!" ostrzegła Luna. W miarę, kiedy wyrwa w niebie była wystarczająco duża, z ponurych chmur zaczęły się wyłaniać ogromne, kamienne budynki, które zwisały w dół niczym ostre kryształy kwarcu. Potem było ich jeszcze więcej, aż w końcu można było zauważyć spiralną strukturę, która przypominała latającą wyspę.

A Iris i Yusei wiedzieli, co to było.

"To... Arka!" wydusił z siebie Yusei, zszokowany.

"To się nazywa nieoczekiwane wejście." mruknął Broder.

"Niemożliwe!" zaprzeczył Jack. "Wygraliśmy przecież! Arka nie powinna się pojawić!"

"A to nie ma sensu! Pojawiła się mimo tego, że Iris wygrała?" zdziwiła się Akiza.

"To pytanie, które z pewnością ma odpowiedź." powiedziała Iris, spoglądając w górę. "Arka to Ener-D z przyszłości, które doprowadziło ludzkość do zagłady."

"Ludziska! Słuchajcie!"

"Co?" zapytała się Iris, obracając się, po czym zauważyła biegnącego Toru z Lazarem. "Toru? Lazar? Co się dzieje?"

"Musimy szybko ruszyć do budynku Sektora Ochrony! Trzeba zaplanować jakąś taktykę na taką sytuację!" rzucił Lazar.

Kilkanaście minut później...

"Szefie, odczyty mocy znacznie spadają!"

"30 procent, 20... zaraz całe Ener-D w mieście się zatrzyma!"

"Przekierować dostępne środki na generator awaryjny!" rozkazał Lazar. Okazało się, że sytuacja w Nowym Mieście Domino znacznie się pogorszyła od czasu pojawienia się Arki na niebie; obecność niespodziewanego obiektu na niebie wzbudziło lekką panikę wśród mieszkańców, a jakby było tego mało, wszelkie Ener-D w mieście przestało działać. A obecnie Lazar, Signerzy, Leo, Demure, Bruno, Lynx, Toru, Elsworth i Shizune byli w głównej kwaterze Sektora Ochrony w celu przeanalizowania obecnej sytuacji.

"Dyrektorze, wykryliśmy nagłą aktywność starego Reaktora Ener-D w obszarze B.A.D.!" poinformował jeden ze informatorów.

"Zaraz? Że co?" zapytał się Lazar, zbity z tropu.

"Chwila, zaraz wyświetlę dane..." powiedział informator, pracując przy monitorze i wówczas na jednym z głównych ekranów został wyświetlony schemat starego reaktora. "Ener-D wiruje w przeciwnym kierunku!"

"Myślicie, że to z powodu Arki?" zastanowił się Jack.

"Mam co do tego złe przeczucia..." mruknął Crow.

"Dyrektorze, szef Zigzix prosi o kontakt!" powiedział jeden ze informatorów.

"Połączcie mnie z nim." odpowiedział Lazar. Wówczas na kolejnym ekranie pojawił się mężczyzna o bursztynowych okularach. Charakteryzowała go fryzura, która przypominała ostrze topora. "Co jest, Zigzix?"

"[ _Witam, Dyrektorze!_ ]" odpowiedział Zigzix z przesadnym entuzjazmem. "[ _Kiedy wirowałem z ekscytacji, odkryłem wiele ciekawych informacji! Ten obiekt na niebie to Ener-D z negatywną rotacją!_ ]"

"Negatywna rotacja?" powtórzył Yusei.

"[ _Zobaczcie sami, ludziska!_ ]" odparł Zigzix, przyciskając guzik, po czym na ekranie wyświetlił się obraz Arki oraz schemat. "[ _To obraz analizy z satelity. Wewnątrz tej wielkiej budowy jest ogromne Ener-D, otoczone przez trzy Planetarne Cząsteczki i wytwarza negatywną rotację!_ ]

"Negatywna rotacja... czyli ta struktura działa niczym wielki magnes, którzy wytwarza swego rodzaju puls elektromagnetyczny, który sprawia, że wszelkie pozytywne rotacje Ener-D są zatrzymane." domyśliła się Iris.

"[ _Można by to tak sformułować. Dopóki będzie się obracać w przeciwnym kierunku, WSZELKIE Ener-D w Nowym Mieście Domino się zatrzymują! Ale nie to nic w porównaniu z tym, co się niedługo stanie!_ ]" objaśnił Zigzix, po czym pozwolił sobie na sekundę ciszy, by po chwili przemówić ponurym głosem. "[ _Ten obiekt... stopniowo spada._ ]"

"Co?!" niemal krzyknął Jack.

"Spada?" powtórzył Crow.

"[ _W tym przypadku zderzy się z ziemią za 12 godzin! A zderzenie pochłonie całe Nowe Miasto Domino oraz kilkaset kilometrów za granicą miasta!_ ]"

"C-CO?!" krzyknął Toru, zszokowany.

"Jakby Zerowy Rewers był zaledwie niegroźnym wybuchem!" jęknął Demure.

"Tylko dwanaście godzin..." powtórzył Lazar, po czym spojrzał na innego informatora. "Ile czasu potrzeba na ewakuację całego miasta?"

"Nie wiemy, ale w przybliżeniu może to zająć 24 godziny."

"Dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Zanim minie tyle czasu, miasto będzie jednym wielkim cmentarzyskiem." zauważył Crow.

"Poinformujcie ludzi o nadchodzącym zagrożeniu..." rozkazał Lazar, po czym zwrócił się do swojego sztabu Sektora Ochrony. "...a potem ewakuujcie się stąd."

"Dobrze!" odpowiedział jeden z informatorów, lecz zaraz potem spojrzał na Lazara. "A-a co z panem, szefie?"

"Skoro jestem dyrektorem Sektora, to chyba oczywiste, że za nic nie opuszczę tego miejsca."

"Lazar..." powiedział z zaskoczeniem Crow.

"Ale, szefie!" chciał zaprzeczyć kolejny pracownik, kiedy mu Lazar przerwał.

"Wydałem rozkaz ewakuacji całego sztabu. To był dla mnie zaszczyt z wami współpracować." odpowiedział Lazar, salutując. Po chwili wszyscy pracownicy również zasalutowali mu, akceptując jego słowa.

* * *

Kilka minut później, na zewnątrz budynku...

"Nie mówcie mi, ze to wszyscy, którzy tu zostali." mruknął Trudge, zdołowany. Po tym, jak Lazar poinformował całe miasto o nadchodzącym zagrożeniu, wszyscy zaczęli uciekać w popłochu. Chcąc jakoś to uporządkować, Oficer Trudge i Mina wezwali oddział ludzi z Sektora Ochrony. Jednakże, efekty były dalekie od zamierzonych, ponieważ przed nimi stało tylko ośmiu ludzi oraz oficer Kaz.

"Tak. Większość uciekła." odpowiedział z westchnieniem Kaz.

"Nie dziwię im się." odparł Trudge, rzucając ponure spojrzenie na Arkę. "Po czymś takim, każdy by zwiał z podkulonym ogonem. Ale tak czy owak, wszystkie pojazdy z Ener-D nie działają. Musimy ewakuować tyle mieszkańców miasta, ile to możliwe. To wyścig z czasem i niewątpliwe, że możemy tego nie przetrwać. Więc... jeśli chcecie odejść, to teraz macie wolną rękę."

"Chyba żartujesz, oficerze." powiedział Kaz z uśmiechem. "Nie ma mowy, byśmy tak to zostawili."

"Doskonale." odpowiedziała Mina. "Użyjemy pojazdów napędzanych paliwem i elektrycznością. Największym priorytetem są ranni i chorzy ludzie! Reszta niech ewakuuje pozostałych ludzi z miasta!"

"Rozkaz!" odpowiedzieli chórem oficer Kaz oraz pozostali członkowie Sektora.

* * *

Tymczasem wewnątrz Arki, Aporia dokonał rzeczy, która wydawała mu się niemożliwa do zrobienia.

Był w stanie przywrócić swoją świadomość do działania.

Aporia czuł, jak jego procesor i systemy starają się ponownie działać, ale nie był w stanie poruszyć nawet palcem. Podczas gdy czuł, jak jego mechaniczne, uszkodzone ciało w ogóle się nie ruszało, zauważył że umysł wciąż był aktywny i był w stanie przeanalizować sytuację. Pamiętał widok, kiedy jego przeciwniczka, Iris Luster połączyła się ze Synchro-Potworami. Pamiętał chwilę, kiedy zadała mu decydujący cios, niszcząc Meklorda Astro Mekanikle. Nawet moment, kiedy widział jak Arka znikała z pola widzenia, nim eksplodował. Po tym w ogóle nic nie pamiętał. Nie pamiętał nawet, dlaczego jeszcze żyje, skoro został zniszczony. Ale, uruchamiając swoje systemy badania otoczenia, mógł stwierdzić, że nie był już na otwartej przestrzeni Nowego Miasta Domino. Nie, był teraz w wielkim pomieszczeniu i czuł, że był teraz w ciasnym pomieszczeniu, jakim była tuba podtrzymywania życia.

Był w stanie też zauważyć, że nie był sam. Był w obecności swojego pana.

" **Mój przyjacielu... wciąż potrzebuję twojej mocy.** " powiedział głos. Systemy fuzji Trzech Cesarzów Yliaster były w stanie zidentyfikować mówcę: był nim ludzki organizm umieszczony wewnątrz dużej, sferycznej strukturze, która przywodziła na myśl cyfrę '6' albo odwrócony do góry nogami przecinek.

Uznawszy logicznie, że nie był w stanie normalnie mówić, Aporia włączył system telepatyczny. " _Z-one... przegrałem?_ "

" **Tak...** "

" _Wybacz, że nie mogłem wypełnić naszej obietnicy._ " odpowiedział Aporia.

" **Ale wydarzyło się coś niespodziewanego.** " powiedział Z-one.

" _Coś... niespodziewanego?_ "

" **Nasz plan zakładał, że dzięki zwycięstwu Drużyny Nowego Świata, Obwód stanie się kompletny, a Arka się pojawi. Ale Arka pojawiła się nad Nowym Miastem Domino, nawet mimo twojej przegranej.** "

" _Więc nasz plan posuwa się naprzód?_ " zapytał się Aporia.

" **Ale coś innego się wydarzyło.** " odpowiedział Z-one. " **Coś może zmienić przyszłość.** "

" _Tym czymś... to Drużyna 5D's, prawda?_ "

" **Najprawdopodobniej. Ale przyszłość nie zmieni się wystarczająco. Dlatego potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Aporio, żeby ponownie zmienić przyszłość.** "

" _Jestem twoim wiecznym przyjacielem... zrobię to, co chcesz._ " powiedział Aporia.

* * *

Z powrotem wewnątrz budynku Sektora Ochrony...

"Skierowałam kamery na Arkę. Może czegoś się dowiemy." mruknęła Lynx, majstrując przy guzikach, podczas gdy na hologramowym ekranie wyświetlały się obrazy ukazujące Arkę.

"Oby to coś dało." mruknął Crow. W międzyczasie Iris wpatrywała się na zdjęcia Arki, które zmieniały się w ciągu sekundy, kiedy nagle jej uwagę przykuło jedno zdjęcie.

"Zaraz! Lynx, możesz cofnąć?" zapytała się Iris.

"Oczywiście." odpowiedziała złoto-włosa dziewczyna, cofając sekwencję do zdjęcia, które przykuło uwagę Iris. Było to zdjęcie, na którym widniały do góry nogami zniszczone budynki, ale nie tylko to było zaskakujące: szczególnie w oczy rzucał wygięty, długi słup, który przypominał most.

"Powiększ i odwróć to o 90 stopni." powiedziała Iris.

"Rozkaz." odparł Bruno, powiększając zdjęcie. Teraz Signerzy i pozostali mogli zobaczyć coś, co rzeczywiście przypominało most. Ale ten most wydawał się zdecydowanie zbyt znajomy, by go pomylić.

"N-Niemożliwe!" wydusił z siebie Crow.

"To... to wygląda jak..." wymamrotał Jack, zszokowany.

"...jak Most Dedala w Satellite!" zauważył Yusei.

"Bez kitu! Ta Arka to Satellite z przyszłości?" powiedział z niedowierzaniem Crow.

"Więc to prawda. Nowe Miasto Domino rzeczywiście będzie zniszczone." rzekła ze zmartwieniem Iris.

"Czy nie można zatrzymać tej Arki?" zapytał się Leo. Odpowiedzią była, niestety, długa cisza. Ale po chwili Bruno i Lynx zdecydowali przerwać ciszę.

"Może jest jakiś sposób." powiedział Bruno.

"Naprawdę?" zdziwił się Jack.

"Jest jakiś sposób?" powtórzył Demure.

"Pomyślcie. Arka jest zasilana przez Ener-D z negatywną rotacją, tak? Więc, jeśli uderzymy Ener-D z negatywną rotacją, używając pozytywnej rotacji..." objaśnił Bruno.

"...to negatywna rotacja stanie się pozytywną." dokończyła Lynx.

"No tak." zauważył Crow.

"Ale wszelkie Ener-D w mieście nie działa." przypomniała im Akiza.

"Czyli wróciliśmy do punktu wyjścia." mruknął Toru.

" _Trzeba znaleźć jakiś sposób na przedostanie się do Arki..._ " zastanawiała się Iris, wpatrując się na ekran, kiedy niespodziewanie coś w jej umyśle przykuło uwagę. "Huh?"

"Co jest, Iris?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Nie wiem, ale..." odpowiedziała niepewnie Iris. "Ale chyba wyczuwam, że ktoś się zbliża."

"Ktoś się zbliża?" zdziwił się Jack.

"Myślę, że Iris miała na myśli ich." odpowiedział Bruno, zmieniając ekran. Wszyscy spojrzeli i zauważyli trzech ludzi, którzy jechali na Ścigaczach Walk.

"To Drużyna Ragnarok?" zdziwił się Leo.

"Tak. I to w dodatku na działających Ścigaczach Walk." dodała Luna, zaskoczona.

"Co się tu dzieje?" spytał się Crow, zbity z tropu.

Kilka minut później, na zewnątrz budynku...

"Runiczne Oczy?" powiedziała Akiza ze zdziwieniem, patrząc na trio Drużyny Ragnaroka.

"Owszem." odpowiedział Dragan, wskazując na świecące Oko Thurisaz.

"Jako że dzięki mocy bogów Azów mogliśmy być niepodatni na falsyfikację historii, negatywna rotacja Ener-D z Arki nie ma wpływu na nasze Ścigacze Walk." wyjaśnił Halldor.

"Widzę! To oznacza, że nasze Ścigacze Walk...!" zauważył Yusei, po czym spojrzał na swój pojazd. Kiedy jego Znamię Głowy Szkarłatnego Smoka się zapaliło, a on złapał za kierownicę, przeczucia się sprawdziły: Ścigacz Walk wydał z siebie głośny ryk silnika. "Działa!"

"U mnie też!" dodał Jack, sprawdzając Feniksowy Wicher.

"Możemy jechać!" rzucił z ekscytacją Crow.

"Teraz możemy ruszać do Arki." powiedział Yusei, spoglądając w górę.

"[ _To może być wielki błąd, Yusei._ ]" odpowiedział głos. Yusei, zdumiony, spojrzał na ekran swojego ścigacza, a jego zdumienie urosło, kiedy zobaczył na nim dwie znajome twarze ludzi, którzy dawno zaginęli.

"Sherry! Ryo!" powiedział Yusei, zaskoczony.

"Co?" zdziwił się Crow.

"Niemożliwe. Oni żyją?" rzekła Iris, również zszokowana.

"Panienko Sherry, paniczu Ryo! Żyjecie!" rzucił Elsworth.

"[ _Cześć, Elsworth._ ]" odpowiedział przez ekran Ryo.

"Sherry! Ryo! Myśleliśmy, że was diabli wzięli." powiedziała Iris.

"[ _Tak. Ale to doświadczenie nas oświeciło._ ]"

"Oświeciło?" zdziwił się Jack.

"[ _Owszem. Dla twojego dobra, Yusei... nie próbuj nawet postawić stopy na Arce._ ]" ostrzegła Sherry.

"Nie rozumiem. Czemu?" zapytał się Yusei.

"[ _Mieliśmy wizję..._ ]" odpowiedział Ryo. "[ _Wizję, w której ty giniesz na Arce._ ]"

"Co?" rzekł Jack, zszokowany.

"Yusei... zginie?" powtórzyła Iris ze zmartwieniem, po czym spojrzała na Yuseia.

"[ _Jeśli Yusei przybędzie do Arki, taka będzie właśnie jego przyszłość. Pewna osoba nam to pokazała._ ]"

"Yusei zginie? To jakiś nonsens!" zaprzeczył Crow. "Co za czubek ci to powiedział?!"

"[ _Z-one._ ]" odpowiedziała Sherry.

"Z-one?" powtórzyła Iris.

"[ _Jest władcą Arki i posiada potężną moc. Znany jest też pod nazwą '_ Starożytny _'. Już go spotkaliśmy w innym wymiarze, Yusei i Iris._ ]" wyjaśniła Sherry.

"W innym wymiarze?" powtórzył Yusei.

"No tak! Wtedy, kiedy nagle nas przeniosło!" domyśliła się Iris, przypominając sobie.

* * *

 **Wspomnienie**

 _"Ja... ja pamiętam..." odpowiedziała Iris._

 _"Pamiętasz to miejsce?" zapytał się Yusei._

 _"Tak. Widziałam to w swoim śnie. Tamtego dnia, kiedy..." zaczęła Iris, kiedy nagle miała uczucie, że była obserwowana przez coś. Odwróciła się i zauważyła, że kilkanaście metrów dalej była jakaś tajemnicza lewitująca maszyna. Wyglądała jak ogromny znak przecinka i tworzyła dosyć tajemniczą atmosferę z obecnym tu pomieszczeniem._

 _"Co to jest?" spytał się Yusei._

 _"Zaraz... t-ta maszyna... to jest..." powiedziała Iris, lecz nie dane było jej kontynuować zdania, kiedy nagle poczuła, jakby jej ciało zamarło w bezruchu w chwili, kiedy zauważyła, iż lewitująca maszyna miała niebieskie oko wewnątrz. To samo stało się z resztą przebywających osób, którzy nie mieli świadomości, że to "coś" lub "ktoś" ich skanował._

* * *

"Teraz to wszystko ma sens. Starożytny, Z-one i ta sferyczna maszyna... to przecież wszystko dotyczy jednej istoty." zauważyła Iris.

"[ _Trafne spostrzeżenie, Iris._ ]" odpowiedział Ryo. "[ _Ale wiedz, że plany Starożytnego mają odpowiednie uzasadnienia. Ale, dla waszego dobra... lepiej, żeby Yusei nie przybył na Arkę, bo inaczej spotka się ze swoim końcem. A świat w przyszłości zostanie unicestwiony._ ]"

"Sherry, Ryo! Czy to dla was w porządku poświęcać Nowe Miasto Domino?!" rzucił Yusei, zdenerwowany. "Przez to zginą tysiące, jeśli nie dziesiątki tysięcy niewinnych ludzi!"

"[ _Ale śmierć teraźniejszych ocali biliony istnień w przyszłości._ ]" odpowiedziała Sherry. "[ _A zwłaszcza ciebie, Yusei._ ]"

"Oszaleliście?! Przecież śmierć ludzi wcale nie doprowadzi do lepszej przyszłości! Nie pozwolimy, żeby Nowe Miasto Domino oraz Mid-Childę spotkał ten los!" zaprzeczyła gniewnie Iris.

"[ _Nie pozwolicie... ta odpowiedź sprawiła nam spory zawód._ ]" odparł Ryo z rozczarowaniem. "[ _Więc wasz los jest przypieczętowany._ ]"

"Paniczu Ryo, Sherry! Gdzie wy jesteście?!" zażądał z niepokojem Elsworth.

"[ _Jesteśmy na Arce._ ]"

"Porwali was?"

"[ _Nie._ ]" zaprzeczyła Sherry. "[ _Jesteśmy tu z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Lepiej będzie, jeśli o nas zapomnisz, Elsworth._ ]"

"[ _Tak. Tym lepiej dla ciebie i dla nas._ ]" dodał Ryo. "[ _Yusei, Iris... jeśli spróbujecie się dostać na Arkę... nie zawahamy się, żeby was powstrzymać!_ ]"

"Dlaczego to robicie?" zapytała się Iris. "Po tym wszystkim... jesteście naszymi wrogami?! Myślałam, że nienawidzicie Yliaster za to, co zrobili z wami-"

"[ _Zmieniliśmy zdanie, kiedy widzieliśmy wizję przyszłości._ ]" przerwała jej Sherry. "[ _Żegnamy._ ]"

"Sherry, nie-" próbowała zaprzeczyć Iris, lecz połączenie się urwało, a twarze Sherry i Ryo zniknęły z ekranu. "Sherry..."

* * *

Wewnątrz Arki...

" **Więc powiedzieliście Yusei'owi...** " powiedział Z-one.

"Nawet, gdybyśmy mu tego nie powiedzieli, to on i tak tu przybędzie." odpowiedział stanowczo Ryo.

"Yusei nie jest typem, który się obawia przyszłości." dodała Sherry.

" **Dlaczego mu powiedzieliście, że zginie?** "

"Powiedzmy, że chcieliśmy przez to zakończyć oficjalnie naszą przyjaźń z nimi." oznajmił Ryo. "I choć niejeden raz uratowali nam skóry... to i tak teraz są naszymi wrogami."

"Dlatego nie zawahamy się, by ich powstrzymać." dodała Sherry. "Ale pamiętaj o naszej umowie."

" **Oczywiście...** " odpowiedział Z-one.

* * *

W międzyczasie, z powrotem w budynku Sektora Ochrony...

"Co robić? Co robić? Możemy zatrzymać Arkę, jeśli zderzymy Ener-D o negatywnej i pozytywnej rotacji!" zastanawiał się Lazar, starając się nie wpadać w panikę. "Ale jedyne dostępne Ener-D to stary reaktor Ener-D w Satellite oraz Ścigacz Walk Drużyny 5D's oraz Drużyny Ragnaroka. Może warto użyć tego starego reaktora?"

"Nie możemy wykorzystać reaktor Ener-D, jeśli ma negatywną rotację! Skończy się na kolejnym Zerowym Rewersie!" zaprzeczył Jack.

"Trzeba znaleźć drogę na Arkę..." zastanawiała się Iris.

"Bez obrazy, Iris, ale jakoś nie widzę trasy z napisem 'Arka'." mruknął Crow.

"A helikoptery i samoloty są zasilane Ener-D." dodał Demure.

"A co z tobą, Iris?" zapytał się Leo. "W tej super-formie, kiedy pokonałaś Aporię, potrafiłaś unosić się w powietrzu."

"Tego nie wiem, Leo. Nie wiem nawet, jak wysoko mogę się wznieść." odpowiedziała Iris. "Po za tym, ta Arka może być ciężko chroniona."

"Ale z pewnością istnieje sposób na przedostanie się na Arkę." rzekł Yusei.

"Co sprawia, że tak myślisz?" zapytał się Toru.

"Sherry i Ryo powiedzieli, że w przyszłości zginę na Arce." odpowiedział Signer Głowy. "A to oznacza, że w jakiś sposób zdołałem się tam dostać."

"Rozumiem. Trzeba patrzeć w przyszłość, a potem powoli się cofać do punktu obecnego." zauważył Bruno, domyślając się.

"Nh..."

"Wszystko w porządku, Iris?" zapytała się Akiza.

"Przepraszam, ale... muszę na chwilę być sama, żeby przemyśleć sprawy." odpowiedziała Iris, po czym wyszła z pokoju, co zaniepokoiło Yuseia.

" _Iris... coś ją niepokoi._ " pomyślał Yusei.

* * *

" _Iris, wszystko dobrze?_ " zapytała się łagodnie Nanoha, patrząc jak Iris siedziała przy stoliku, wpatrując się na Arkę w oddali.

"Sama nie wiem..."

" _Myślisz o tym, co powiedzieli Sherry i Ryo, prawda?_ " zgadła Shamal.

"Tak. Staram się jakoś myśleć pozytywnie, ale... że Yusei zginie..." odpowiedziała ze zmartwieniem Iris.

" _To musi być jakiś przekręt! Chyba chcieli nas zastraszyć, byśmy nie powstrzymali tego ich '_ Starożytnego' _._ " rzuciła Vita.

"...nie mogę do tego dopuścić."

" _Huh?_ "

"Nie pozwolę, by Yusei ryzykował życiem, żeby powstrzymać Arkę. Ja polecę do Z-one'a." zdecydowała Iris.

" _Oszalałaś?! To jak wejść w paszczę lwa!_ " pisnęła Subaru.

" _Nie wiemy, czy w ogóle uda ci się tam dotrzeć. Pamiętaj, że skoro zostałaś wystawiona na działanie Ener-D oraz Zaginionej Logii podczas Zerowego Rewersu, to możliwe, że możesz posiadać ich cząstki energii._ " dodał Linehalt.

" _A wszystkie Ener-D w mieście zatrzymały się, co jeszcze bardziej utrudnia sprawę._ " mruknęła Ryuko.

"Wiem to!" rzuciła Iris, sfrustrowana. "Nhh.. hhh... nie mogę dopuścić, by Yusei przybył na Arkę. Ale najpierw musimy wykombinować, jak się tam dostać, przy okazji nie robiąc wielkiego bałaganu w postaci Zerowego Rewersu."

"Luzik, zostaw to nam." odparł nonszalancki głos, który Iris bez problemu rozpoznała.

"Broder?" zdziwiła się Iris, obracając się i widząc trójkę graczy Drużyny Ragnaroka. "Halldor i Dragan? Co wy tu robicie?"

"To chyba oczywiste. Planujemy zbudować most na Arkę." odpowiedział Halldor.

" _Możecie powtórzyć?"_ zapytała się Nullite, zbita z tropu.

" _Potraficie to zrobić?"_ dodała Signum.

"Wedle mitologii nordyckiej, Bifrost był mostem, który łączył świat ludzi ze światem bogów. A bóg światła, Heimdallr, stał na straży przy początku mostu." objaśnił Halldor.

"Światło..." powtórzyła Iris, by potem doznać olśnienia. Już się domyśliła, o czym mówił Halldor. "Mówicie o starym reaktorze Ener-D?"

"Oczywiście. Wykorzystamy energię ze starego Ener-D i utworzymy most Bifrost prosto do Arki."

"Użyjemy moc Ener-D z naszych Ścigaczy Walk oraz moce trzech bogów Azów, żeby obrócić rotację Ener-D reaktora..." kontynuował Dragan.

"...a to da wam most do Arki, rozpoczynając od Mostu Dedala." dokończył Broder.

"Rozumiem." odpowiedziała Iris, po czym wstała z krzesła. "Spotkajmy się przy garażu w Poppo Time. Powiadomię Bruno i Lynx o naszym planie."

"Spoko, Iris. A co z pozostałymi?"

"Nie chcę, żeby inni się dowiedzieli o tym. A zwłaszcza Yusei. Nie zamierzam stać i patrzeć, jak mój przyjaciel ginie." zaprzeczyła Iris, choć gdyby nie była tak przejęta rozmową, z pewnością mogłaby wyczuć obecność Yuseia, który stał za ścianą, podsłuchując.

* * *

Godzinę później, przy Poppo Time...

"To dosyć szalony pomysł z użyciem starego reaktora Ener-D oraz mocy bogów Azów." powiedział Bruno, przywiązując linę, która łączyła trzy pojazdy Drużyny Ragnarok z dużym wózkiem, w którym były mechaniczne części.

"Ale to też bardzo ciekawe doświadczenie." dodała Lynx.

"Tak, można by tak to ująć." odpowiedziała Iris, po czym spojrzała na Halldora. "Halldor, wielkie dzięki, że pomożecie mi się przedostać na Arkę."

"Nie ma sprawy. Skoro udało ci się zwyciężyć w finale Mistrzostw Turbo-Pojedynków, to i na pewno uda ci się i z tym poradzić." oznajmił Halldor.

"Postaramy się, byś mogła tam dotrzeć. To nasze przeznaczenie." rzekł Dragan, na co Iris się uśmiechnęła.

"Ech... ale z was faworyci przeznaczenia."

"No dobra, to my już ruszamy do reaktora. Trzymajcie kapelusze, ziomale!" ostrzegł dziarsko Broder, uruchamiając Ścigacz Walk.

"Coś czuję się to będzie wyboista ścieżka!" zdążyła krzyknąć Lynx, kiedy trzy Ścigacze Walk Drużyny Ragnarok ruszyły z miejsca, ciągnąc wózek, w którym byli Bruno i Lynx.

"Dobrze wiedzieć, że ktoś może nam pomóc." westchnęła Iris, po czym spojrzała na Arkę.

" _Nadal uważam, że to kiepski pomysł._ " mruknęła Signum. " _A co, jeśli im się nie uda?_ "

"Musi im się udać. Tylko moc porównywalna do mocy Szkarłatnego Smoka może odwrócić bieg Ener-D w starym reaktorze." odpowiedziała srebrno-włosa Signerka, wskakując na swoją StarDynamo. "A po za tym, Yusei nie może się dowiedzieć, co planujemy. A gdy się domyśli, ja już będę na Arce."

* * *

Tymczasem w Sektorze Ochrony...

"Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że coś się tu dziwnego dzieje?" zapytała się Shizune.

"A o co dokładnie chodzi?" odpowiedział Crow.

"Iris nie ma już półtorej godziny, Yuseia również. A do tego jeszcze Bruno i Lynx, a oni tylko chcieli pójść do łazienki. Nie uważacie, że to dość podejrzane?"

"Hmm... rzeczywiście, coś wisi w powietrzu." zauważył Demure.

"Naprawdę tak myślisz?" powiedział Toru.

"Tak, bo widać na mapie, że Yusei i Iris kierują się do Satellite." odpowiedział Demure, wskazując na mapę.

"Kurczę, co ta dwójka kombinuje?" zastanawiał się Crow, podczas gdy Jack przełączył monitor na Yuseia.

"Yusei, co kombinujecie?!" zażądał Jack.

"[ _Podsłuchałem, że Drużyna Ragnarok utworzy most, który połączy Most Dedala z Arką._ ]" odpowiedział Yusei przez komunikator.

"Co? Czemu nam o tym nie powiedziałeś?"

"[ _Wybaczcie. Zamierzam uprzedzić Iris i sam dotrzeć na Arkę. Pośpieszcie się i uciekajcie z tego miasta. Bez odbioru!_ ]" wyjaśnił Yusei, po czym rozłączył się.

"Yusei! Yusei!" krzyknął Jack, lecz odpowiedzią była tylko cisza.

"Cholera! Jak ta dwójka coś zrobi, to nie można ich od tego odciągnąć!" warknął Crow, sfrustrowany.

"Musimy ich dogonić, albo pojadą do Arki bez nas!" dodała Luna.

"Jedyne, czego żałuję to tego, że mój Ścigacz Walk nie jest na chodzie." mruknął Toru.

"U-uważajcie na siebie..." powiedziała nieśmiało Shizune.

"Nie martw się, Shizune. Twój stary kumpel Crow wyjdzie z tego w jednym kawałku." zapewnił Crow, obejmując swoją koleżankę.

"Akizo..." powiedział Toru, patrząc na Signerkę Pazura.

"Spokojnie, Toru." odparła Akiza, całując go w policzek. "Z Yuseiem i resztą nic mi się nie stanie."

"Uhm, ludziska?" zagadnął Leo, zwracając uwagę. "Pamiętajcie, że zaraz Yusei i Iris mogą nam uciec!"

"Racja! Ruszajmy!"

* * *

"Prawie jesteśmy. Już widać Most Dedala przed nami." zauważyła Iris, jadąc drogą w kierunku brzegu Satellite.

" _Nadal uważam, że to kiepski pomysł._ " uparła się Signum. " _Dobrze wiesz, co się może stać._ "

"Jakoś nie widzę żadnych alternatyw, Signum. Zresztą... czuję, że coś we mnie brakuje. Odzyskałam swoją pamięć, ale coś tu jest nie tak. Jakby najważniejszy fragment układanki leżał dokładnie tam, gdzie Z-one."

" _Nie wiem, Iris._ " odpowiedziała Fate. " _Nic nie wyczułam w Z-one, kiedy byłam uwięziona._ "

"Jeśli to prawda, to może oznaczać, że Z-one rzeczywiście może być bardzo potężny. Najpierw zajmiemy się nim, a potem zatrzymamy Arkę." zdecydowała Iris, kiedy jej oczom pojawił się stary, nieukończony drewniany most. "Nareszcie. Teraz tylko musimy poczekać, aż Drużyna Ragnarok utworzy most."

" _Uhm, Iris..._ "

"O co chodzi, Yuuno?"

" _Chyba zostaliśmy uprzedzeni!_ " ostrzegł Yuuno, wskazując ręką na coś, co było przed otwartą bramą do drewnianego mostu. Kiedy Iris przyjrzała się uważnie, to była w stanie zauważyć, że to nie było 'coś', a raczej 'ktoś' siedzący na czerwonym Ścigaczu Walk z białymi akcentami. A Iris mogła błyskawicznie rozpoznać tego jeźdźca poprzez jego ubiór.

"Yusei?!" niemal krzyknęła Iris, ostro zatrzymując się przed Yuseiem.

" _Hej, skąd on się tu wziął?_ " zażądała Ryuko.

"Yusei..." wydusiła z siebie Iris, zaskoczona. Nie takiej przeszkody się spodziewała podczas drogi na Arkę. "...co ty tu robisz?"

"To proste." odpowiedział Yusei, lekko się uśmiechając. "Znam znacznie lepiej ulice Satellite."

"Słuchaj, Yusei. Lepiej nie wchodź mi w drogę." zaprzeczyła Iris. "To już jest moja walka."

"Ale-"

"Posłuchaj mnie, Yusei!" powtórzyła Iris, tym razem zdenerwowana. "Dobrze wiem, o czym teraz myślisz. Ale wiedz, że ja też nie zamierzam pozwolić, żeby Nowe Miasto Domino oraz Mid-Childa zostały zniszczone. Nauczyłeś mnie wszystkiego, co wiem. Ocaliłeś mnie przed Primo, dzięki tobie byłam w stanie osiągnąć Kontrolę Chaosu... dzięki tobie byłam w stanie przełamać własną nieśmiałość."

"Iris..."

"Tyle ci zawdzięczam, Yusei. Teraz ja spłacę ten dług życia. Pojadę na Arkę, nawet jeśli ty mi staniesz na drodze!"

" _Łał, mocne słowa._ " powiedziała Subaru.

" _I pomyśleć, że oni są parą._ " dodała zadziornie Vita.

"Iris..." odpowiedział Yusei, pozwalając na chwilę ciszy, po czym westchnął. "Dobrze to wiem. Ale musisz wiedzieć, że nie jesteś sama."

"O co ci chodzi?"

"Wierz mi, ja też chcę powstrzymać Arkę. Nawet, jeśli śmierć przepowiedziana przez Sherry i Ryo jest nieunikniona, nie zamierzam stać i patrzeć, jak Arka niszczy to miasto oraz twój świat." wyjaśnił Yusei. "Więc, Iris, jadę z tobą. Tak jak ty, ja też potrzebuję kilka odpowiedzi."

"Yusei..." rzekła Iris. "Widać, że trudno cię od tego odciągnąć. W takim razie oboje ruszamy."

"Tak." odpowiedział Yusei, kiedy niespodziewanie przez ciemne chmury przebijały się różnokolorowe światła. "Co się dzieje?"

"Yusei, patrz!" rzuciła Iris, wskazując na nieukończony, drewniany Most Dedala. Ku ich oczom, drewniany most zbudowany kilka lat temu nagle zaczął się świecić różnokolorowym światłem, aż w końcu z nieukończonego końca wystrzeliła droga utworzona z energii. Srebrnowłosa Signerka Ciała oraz czarnowłosy Signer Głowy patrzyli, jak droga energii tworzyła się coraz wyżej, okrążając Arkę, aż w końcu znikając w chmurach.

"Niesamowite..." wydusił z siebie Yusei, zdumiony. "Drużyna Ragnarok utworzyła drogę do Arki!"

"Chyba będę częściej czytać nordyckie legendy." dodała Iris, również zaskoczona. "No dobra, Yusei. Ruszajmy na Arkę."

"Chwila, ludziska!" odpowiedział dziarski głos, na co Iris i Yusei się odwrócili. Ku ich własnemu zdumieniu, zauważyli Jacka, Crowa i Akizę na Ścigaczach Walk. Towarzyszyli im Leo i Luna, którzy siedzieli kolejno za Crowem i Akizą. "Legendarny bohater Mostu Dedala jest moim idolem! Nie myślcie, że przekroczycie ten most beze mnie." rzucił Crow.

"Co? Jak udało się wam nas znaleźć?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Może Yusei zna lepiej ulice Satellite, ale ja znam więcej skrótów w Obszarze B.A.D., niż on. Próbowaliśmy się do was dotrzeć tak szybko, jak to możliwe." wyjaśnił Crow.

"I widać, że udało się nam tu dotrzeć w samą porę." dodała Akiza.

"Przykro nam, ale my jedziemy sami." zaprzeczyła Iris. "Nie wiemy, jakie niebezpieczeństwa tam napotkamy, więc nie chcemy was narażać."

"Posłuchajcie, nie będziemy was zatrzymywać. Bo i tak dobrze wiemy, że to bezcelowe." odpowiedział Jack. "Nawet, jeśli nas zatrzymacie, to i tak będziemy dążyć do samego końca! Nie będziemy stać i patrzeć, jak giniesz, Yusei!"

"Właśnie, wspólnie wszyscy razem przechodziliśmy przez trudne sytuacje. Obiecaliśmy sobie, że razem zmienimy przyszłość." powiedziała Akiza.

"To prawda, Yusei! Pamiętaj, że ja też jestem członkiem potężnej drużyny!" dodał Leo. "Możesz na mnie liczyć."

"Wspólnie przejdziemy przez Arkę! Jako Drużyna 5D's!" rzekł Crow.

"Ludziska..." powiedział Yusei.

"Heh... no trudno." westchnęła Iris z odrobiną sarkazmu. "W takim razie wszyscy ruszamy na Arkę! Mam tylko nadzieję, że Drużyna Ragnarok utrzyma most na tyle, żebyśmy mogli się przedostać na Arkę."

* * *

Jednakże w starym reaktorze Ener-D, Drużyna Ragnarok była już prawie na skraju zmęczenia. Zresztą i tak wiedzieli, że wkrótce dotrą do granicy wytrzymałości. Ich plan zakładał podłączenie Valhallanderów do starego reaktora i wykorzystanie Ener-D jako super-energii, która miała utworzyć most z Mostu Dedala wprost do Arki. W tym celu posłużyli się trzema bogami Azów, żeby utrzymać Ener-D w rydzach.

"Nrh... jak długo jeszcze musimy kontrolować Ener-D?" wydusił z siebie Broder. "Zaraz mój Ścigacz Walk spali się jak diabli!"

"Wytrzymajcie... musimy dać z siebie wszystko..." odpowiedział Halldor.

"Rzucam pełną moc!" zadeklarował Dragan, podkręcając moc swojego Ścigacza Walk.

* * *

Z powrotem przed Mostem Dedala...

"Ruszamy, ludziska!" rzuciła Iris, uruchamiając StarDynamo. Signerzy skinęli głowami i po chwili Ścigacze Walk Yuseia, Akizy, Crowa i Jacka również ryknęły odgłosami silników. Wówczas cała Drużyna 5D's ruszyła w kierunku świetlistej drogi. Po przejechaniu drewnianego mostu, koła ich pojazdów dotknęły energii, która tworzyła drogę do Arki. Jednak, zamiast spadać, Ścigacze Walk wciąż jechały, kolejno Yusei i Iris, tuż zanim Jack i Crow z Leo, a na końcu Akiza z Luną.

"Widać, że na razie wszystko idzie w porządku..." zauważył Yusei.

"Wygląda na to, że może się nam udać!" dodała Iris z entuzjazmem, kiedy powoli droga zaczęła zataczać krąg wokół wznoszącej nad Nowym Miastem Domino struktury. Srebrnowłosa Signerka spojrzała na zwisające do góry nogami ruiny budynków, które tworzyły Satellite. " _Arka to Satellite z przyszłości. Nie mogę pozwolić, by Z-one zniszczył to miasto i Mid-Childę!_ " pomyślała Iris, kiedy nagle jej srebrne oko wychwyciło na dole krótki błysk. Iris szybko spojrzała za siebie na dół i zauważyła, jak z drewnianego Mostu Dedala na drogę Ener-D wjeżdżały dwa całkiem futurystyczne Ścigacze Walk, czerwony i niebieski, obydwa charakteryzujące się wielkim kołem na tyłach. A z tego, co wiedziała Iris, tylko dwoje Turbo-Graczy posiadało takie pojazdy. " _Vizor i Quaza? Co oni wyprawiają?_ "

"Iris, spójrz tam!" ostrzegł Yusei. Iris szybko spojrzała w wyznaczonym kierunku, by zauważyć w oddali trzy spektralne formy bogów Azów: Thora, Loki'ego oraz Odyna. I wydawało się, że zaczęli być coraz bardziej przezroczyści.

"Bogowie Azów..." zauważyła Iris, patrząc, jak niespodziewanie trzej potężni nordyccy bogowie znikają jeden po drugim. "O nie! Bogowie zniknęli!"

"Drużyna Ragnarok chyba doszła do kresu swoich możliwości." powiedział ze zmartwieniem Yusei, lecz potem musiał do odłożyć na bok, ponieważ zauważył, że wraz ze zniknięciem trzech bogów Azów, świetlista droga z Mostu Dedala nagle zaczęła znikać. "Niedobrze, Bifrost również zanika!"

"O nie, Akiza nie zdoła szybko tu dotrzeć!" dodała Iris, po czym ostro zwolniła, znajdując się błyskawicznie za Jackiem i Crowem, którzy wraz z Yuseiem już dotarli na kamienną powierzchnię Arki.

"Co się dzieje?!" zapytał się Jack.

"Jest źle! Droga zaczyna znikać!" zauważył Crow.

"Ścigacz Akizy nie został zmodyfikowany! Nie wyrobi się przy takiej prędkości!" dodał Yusei, patrząc jak Iris zrównała się z pojazdem Akizy.

"Akiza, wszystko w porządku?" zapytała się pośpiesznie Iris.

"Iris, mój Ścigacz Walk nie będzie w stanie przyśpieszyć!" powiedziała Akiza.

"Chyba wiem, co można zrobić." odpowiedziała srebrnowłosa Signerka. "Niech Luna wskoczy na moją StarDynamo!"

"Co? Przy takiej prędkości?!"

"To ryzykowne, ale mój Ścigacz Walk ma więcej mocy. Obniżenie ciężaru da Krwawej Róży większą prędkość!"

"Ale-" zaczęła mówić Luna.

"Szybko, Luna!" nalegała Iris. "Wykorzystam Zakazaną Moc, żeby cię unieść!"

"...zgoda." odpowiedziała młoda Signerka, po czym powoli wstała, podczas gdy Iris nacisnęła kilka przycisków na kontrolce, w wyniku czego tył StarDynamo się wydłużył, robiąc miejsce wystarczające dla drugiego pasażera.

"Teraz, Luna! Skacz!" rzuciła Iris.

"Ruszam!" krzyknęła Luna, by po chwili zeskoczyć ze Ścigacza Walk Akizy. Iris instynktownie wyciągnęła rękę, po czym zamknęła prawe oko, skupiając się na najmniejszym użyciu Zakazanych Mocy. Wtedy nagle Luna została otoczona turkusową poświatą. Niesiona siłą telekinezy, zielonowłosa Signerka łagodnie wylądowała na tylnym siedzeniu StarDynamo Iris.

"Udało się..." powiedziała Akiza, uradowana.

"To prawda, ale teraz musimy się pośpieszyć!" odpowiedziała Iris, spoglądając się za siebie. Widziała, jak świetlista droga szybko znikała, a także jak nagle Iris, Luna i Akiza zostali wyprzedzeni przez Quazę i Vizora, których Ścigacze Walk mknęły z szaloną prędkością, że niemal przecinały powietrze. "Na gwiazdy Mid-Childa!"

"Iris, Akiza! Podążajcie za śladem aerodynamicznym!" rozkazała Quaza.

"Tak jest!" odpowiedziała Iris, po czym spojrzała na Akizę. "Akiza, podążaj za mną!"

"Dobra!" odpowiedziała Akiza, by po chwili przyśpieszyć, starając się być za Iris. W miarę, jak Iris z Luną i Akiza byli za Quazą i Vizorem, prędkość ich Ścigaczy znacznie wzrosła.

"Szybciej... już prawie..." syknęła przez zęby Iris, starając się utrzymać szybkość, aż w końcu Quaza i Vizor dotarli na kamienną powierzchnię. Następnie StarDynamo Iris również ostro się zatrzymała na Arce, po czym srebrnowłosa Signerka obróciła się raptownie i spojrzała na świetlistą drogę, która już prawie znikała pod kołami Akizy. Iris zacisnęła zęby, patrząc, jak Akiza się zbliżała. Jeszcze tylko 10 metrów. 9 metrów... 7... 5... 3... 1 metr...

...

Krwawa Róża, Ścigacz Walk Akizy również dotarł na powierzchnię Arki, choć w wyniku zderzenia tylnego koła z podłogą spowodowało małe osunięcie się kilku kamieni ze kamiennej struktury.

"O mały włos..." westchnęła Iris, mogąc w końcu odetchnąć z ulgą.

"Luna!" krzyknął Leo, biegnąc do swojej młodszej siostrzyczki, po czym ją objął.

"Wybacz, że cię tak martwiłam." przeprosiła Luna z uśmiechem.

"Akiza, jak się czujesz?" zapytał się Yusei.

"W porządku, choć trochę się bałam." przyznała się czerwonowłosa Signerka.

"Wielkie dzięki." powiedziała Iris, zwracając się do dwóch futurystycznych Turbo-Graczy. "Jesteśmy wam dłużni."

"Nie ma co mówić, Iris." odpowiedziała Quaza.

"Drobnostka." dodał krótko Vizor.

"A tak w ogóle, to co wy tu robicie?" zapytał się Jack.

"Straciliśmy pewne wspomnienia. Liczymy, że jeśli zbadamy Arkę, to może uda się nam odzyskać wspomnienia." wyjaśniła Quaza.

"Cóż... tak długo, jak nie wbijecie nam sztyletu w plecy, jesteście w porządku." rzekł Crow.

"No dobra. Teraz musimy znaleźć wejście do Arki." powiedział Yusei, na co Iris skinęła głową.

"Tak." odpowiedziała Iris, po czym spojrzała w oddali na wystający do góry środek Arki i zaczęła się zastanawiać. " _Uważaj, Z-one... bo ja nadchodzę i w końcu zakończę te piekło, jakie wywołałeś w tym świecie!_ "

* * *

-sighs- Well, ladies and gentlemen, a new chapter was created. Sorry that took so long, but I had a small problems with my stomach, so I was forced for small stop in writing a chapters. But for now I'm alright, and that series will be continued. So, Read, Enjoy and Comment, guys.


	6. Synchroniczna Wojna, część 1

**Rozdział 5** - _Wojna wewnątrz Cytadeli Starożytnego! Ewolucja Synchro_ _!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's cards, special abilities and characters. I also don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS.

* * *

Iris nie odzywała się przez większość czasu, kierując się StarDynamo w jedynym kierunku, jaki wyznaczała trasa. Zresztą to miało wytłumaczenie: Iris wraz ze Signerami ruszyli do Arki, która była napędzana przez Ener-D, które miało negatywną rotację. Co więcej, ta wielka spiralna struktura była na kursie kolizyjnym z Nowym Miastem Domino. Srebrnowłosa Signerka dobrze wiedziała, że jeśli Arka zderzy się z metropolią, wybuch pochłonie dosłownie całe miasto i nie tylko. Zagrożona była też Mid-Childa, która była połączona z Nowym Miastem Domino przez Most, tunel czasoprzestrzenny, więc destrukcja jednego miejsca bez wątpienia skazałaby drugie miejsce na zagładę. Żeby to powstrzymać, Iris, Signerzy oraz Leo udali się na Arkę, żeby zatrzymać Planetarne Mechanizmy, które były połączone z Głównym Mechanizmem.

Jednakże gospodarz Arki, znany pod nazwą 'Starożytny' czy też 'Z-one', nie zamierzał tego tak zostawić, więc zwabił ich w pułapkę, co w efekcie skończyło się rozdzieleniem na trzy grupy: Akiza i Crow, Jack z Leo i Luną, oraz Iris i Yusei wraz z dwoma tajemniczymi sojusznikami, Vizorem i Quazą. Ale Vizor był w stanie przeskanować Arkę, by stwierdzić, że trzy oddzielne trasy prowadziły do Planetarnych Mechanizmów, a potem do samego środka Arki. Chcąc nie chcąc, drużyna musiała się rozdzielić, żeby wykonać zadanie.

Właśnie ta myśl przez większość czasu nawiedzała umysł Iris, lecz to i tak nie umywało do jej prawdziwego zmartwienia. " _Yusei..._ " powiedziała w myślach srebrnowłosa Signerka, spoglądając na jadącego obok niej Yuseia. " _Przyszłość, w której zginiesz... nie. Nie pozwolę, żeby to do tego doszło!_ "

"Iris?" to pytanie wyrwało Iris z zamyślenia.

"T-Tak, Yusei?"

"Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz na zmartwioną." zauważył Yusei.

"No bo... wciąż mnie niepokoi ten Z-one." odpowiedziała Iris, starając się ukryć swoje prawdziwe myśli. "Zastanawia mnie, co on może wiedzieć o mnie."

"A słyszałam podobno, że odzyskałaś wspomnienia." rzekła Quaza, spoglądając na plany Arki podczas jazdy.

"Tak, podczas starcia z Aporią. Ale... czuję, że najważniejszy fragment wciąż mi umyka. Jest gdzieś na Arce..." wyjaśniła Iris. "Fragment dotyczący czasu, zanim spotkałam Fate."

"I myślisz, że Z-one może coś wiedzieć o tym?"

"Niewątpliwe." odpowiedziała Iris, po czym spojrzała na błyskające Znamię Ciała Szkarłatnego Smoka. "Mam tylko nadzieję, że reszta naszej drużyny zatrzymała Planetarne Mechanizmy."

* * *

 **{Cue Theme Song: Never Say Never by After Midnight Project}**

 **{ _"Never say, never say..._** _ **}**_ Sceneria ukazuje Iris wpadającą w otchłań, kiedy to Yusei próbuje ją złapać. Jej nienaturalnie długie, srebrne włosy ukazują kolejno Primo, Lestera, Jakoba, Aporię, Bruno/Vizora, Lynx/Quazę, Sherry Leblanc, a na końcu Z-one'a w swej mechanicznej postaci. Podczas ujęcia pojawiają się obrazy ukazujące Signerów oraz ich smoki: Yuseia i Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, Jacka oraz Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, Crowa z Czarno-Skrzydlatym Smokiem, Akizę i Smoka Czarnej Róży, Leo i Lunę ze Smokiem Strumienia Życia i Starożytnym Baśniowym Smokiem, a na końcu Iris ze świecącym Okiem Orichalcum oraz Oręż Sądu.  
 **{ _Never say, never say...}_** Scena zmienia się na Iris, która w formie maga aktywuje swój Ścigacz Walk, StarDynamo. Ekran monitora się włącza, wskaźniki idą w górę, a Iris w końcu podkręca tempo, na wskutek czego StarDynamo rusza z piskiem, wystrzeliwując się niczym pocisk nad Nowym Miastem Domino w niebo, gdzie jest widoczna przysłonięta chmurami Arka.

 **{ _Our time has finally come, This is the chance that we've Been waiting for...}_** Crow z zadziornym uśmiechem przywołuje Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka, podczas gdy Akiza wyciąga rękę ku niebu, kiedy stojący za nią Smok Czarnej Róży wydaje z siebie groźny ryk. Naprzeciw im stoją Ryo Hajime oraz Sherry LeBlanc, obydwoje w nowych strojach przynależni Yliaster.  
 **{ _It all comes to this, Defining moment, we can, Wait no MORE!_ } **Jack, Luna i Leo zbliżają się do siebie plecami, przywołując Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, Starożytnego Baśniowego Smoka oraz Smoka Elektronarzędzia, którego zbroja pęka, ujawniając ukrytego w nim Smoka Strumienia Życia. Cała trójka stoi naprzeciw górującego nad nimi Aporii, podczas gdy nad nim pojawiają się spektralne formy Lestera, Primo i Jakoba.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Gonna stop us now (stop us now)}_** Yusei się odwraca i, na platformie starej fabryki w Satellite przywołuje Śmieciowego Wojownika, Synchrona Formułę, Śmieciowego Synchrona, Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu oraz Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy, patrząc z determinacją na przeciwnika, jakim jest Vizor, podczas gdy nad nim góruje spektralna forma Bruno.  
 **{ _Maybe Forever, always push the pedal DOWN!}_** Iris na StarDynamo w formie Maga przyzywa Nanohę Takamachi, Fate Testarossę, Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius oraz innego potwora, prawdopodobnie ewolucję Fate, po czym patrzy przed siebie na Quazę, której kask pęka na pół, ujawniając, że ona jest Lynx.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Space will chase us (will chase us)}_** Yusei i Iris się odwracają i widzą prawdziwego przeciwnika, jakim jest Z-one. Górujący nad Aporią, Quazą, Vizorem, Sherry oraz Ryo, lider Yliaster unosi swoje masywne, mechaniczne ręce w górę, kiedy nad nim pojawiają się Lordowie Czasu.  
 **{ _Maybe Forever, Time shatter destiny MIGHT!}_** Aporia przywołuje Meklorda Astro Mekanikle oraz Astro Asterisk, którzy wystrzeliwują niebieski promień oraz fioletowe tornado. T.G. Ostrze Miotacza oraz Pyrus Galaktyczny Dragonoid przechodzą ewolucję dwa znacznie potężniejsze Synchro-Potwory. Sherry aktywuje kartę Z-One, podczas gdy Ryo przywołuje Szlachetnych Rycerzy.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Gonna stop us now}_** Iris składa swoje ręce na piersi, trzymając naszyjnik, który świeci. Wtedy transformuje się w formę Maga, potem w Nanohę Takamachi, następnie w Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius, aż na końcu w tajemniczą, skrzydlatą istotę z czystego światła.

 **{ _This is it, now it's all, On the line...}_** Iris jedzie na StarDynamo wraz z Yuseiem na Skrzydlatej Drodze w kierunku Arki, w towarzystwie Akizy, Jacka, Crowa, Leo i Luny.  
 **{ _Never say never, Never gonna stop us NOW!}_** Iris zostaje otoczona srebrzystą aurą, po czym patrzy w górę, podczas gdy na tle pojawia się Arka, a nad nią góruje Z-one w sferycznej maszynie i nagle pojawiają się napisy "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" oraz "Clash of the Two Worlds", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

Ryo zajęło kilka sekund, żeby się ocknąć. Pierwsze, o czym pomyślał, to frustracja. Jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie czuł tak narastającej frustracji. Zresztą, nigdy w ogóle nie czuł frustracji i narastającego gniewu. Fakt, ukazywał złość i frustrację, kiedy on i Sherry nie byli w stanie znaleźć wskazówki dotyczącej morderstwa ich rodzin, ale w sprawach niezwiązanych z zabójcami klanu Hajime i rodziny LeBlanc nigdy nie był sfrustrowany, czy też zły. W chwili, kiedy czuł w sobie gniew, stając wraz z Sherry naprzeciw Crow'owi i Akizie, jego myśli krążyły wokół wydarzeń, jakie miały miejsce przed Bitwą Królewską, starciem między trzema lub większą liczbą graczy.

On, Ryo Hajime, oraz Sherry LeBlanc spędzili życie, szukając wskazówek, które mogły doprowadzić do sprawców, którzy zabili ich rodziny. Trop doprowadził ich do Organizacji Błyskawicznego Rozwoju Ener-D, którą dowodził Clark Smith, facet mający kontakty z Yliaster. Jednakże los dał jemu oraz Sherry kiepskie karty: Clark uwięził ich, Yuseia, Iris i Bruno na wahadłowcu, który został wysłany między wymiary. Tam statek uległ awarii i szyba pękła, wyrzucając Sherry i Ryo ze statku. Wiedząc, że to mógł być ich koniec, gracz Szlachetnych Rycerzy dokonał ostatniego, według niego, aktu honoru: przeciął własną rękę mieczem, co w efekcie byli na łasce zawirowań przestrzennych między wymiarami.

Lecz niespodziewanie przeznaczenie miało wobec tej dwójki inne plany. Ryo i Sherry zostali uratowani przez Z-one'a, tajemniczą istotę zamkniętą w okowach wielkiej maszyny. Ich 'wybawca' ukazał swoją rzetelność, tworząc nową, metalową dłoń dla Ryo w miejsce odciętej, po czym ukazał jemu oraz Sherry apokaliptyczną przyszłość. To, oraz wizja, w której Yusei może zginąć, przekonało Ryo i Sherry, żeby dołączyć do Yliaster w celu naprawienia przyszłości. Nawet, jeśli to oznaczało walkę przeciwko Iris, Yusei'owi oraz reszcie Signerów.

Ryo i Sherry musieli walczyć z dwoma Signerami: Crowem i Akizą, którzy chcieli zatrzymać Planetarny Mechanizm. Chcąc uzyskać przewagę, Sherry użyła specjalnej Karty Pola zwaną 'Ecole de Zone', dzięki której mogli utworzyć taką iluzję, żeby Crow i Akiza walczyli ze sobą. A jako, że razem było ich czterech, Crow walczył z Akizą, myśląc iż pojedynkuje się z Ryo, podczas gdy Akiza walczyła z Crowem, błędnie sugerując że akurat za przeciwnika miała Sherry. Jednakże, Crow i Akiza zdołali zauważyć podstęp i poprzez użycie Smoka Czarnej Róży zniszczyli iluzję.

Ryo nie zamierzał tego puścić płazem i wykorzystał zniszczoną w walce kartę, która niegdyś przyniosła jemu i Sherry mnóstwo kłopotów: Z-ONE, żeby jej użyć jako jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczną kartę, którą dał im Z-one, Wiążącą Dusze Bramę. Wraz z pojawieniem się tej karty, Ryo i Sherry zaczęli grać ostro, bezlitośnie redukując punkty życia. Obydwoje ujawnili swoim przeciwnikom, że zamierzają wygrać, by Z-one mógł spełnić ich życzenie: zmienić przeszłość Ryo i Sherry oraz odzyskać swoje rodziny. Mimo tego oraz próby przekonania Crowa, by się poddał, Akiza i Crow nie zamierzali się poddać. Wtedy Ryo nie zamierzał się poddać i użył kombinacji Avalonu oraz Pierścienia Destrukcji, żeby zakończyć ten pojedynek remisem. Ale Crow był w stanie skontrować jego lekkomyślną taktykę i dzięki pomocy Akizy był w stanie zredukować życie Ryo i Sherry do zera.

Obraz tej druzgocącej porażki przeszedł przez umysł Ryo, co pozwoliło mu się ocknąć. Oprócz tego pamiętał też, jak po przegranej Wiążąca Dusze Brama zaczęła się rozpadać, co mogło skończyć się dla niego i Sherry śmiercią. Jednakże... nic takiego się nie stało. W miarę, jak gracz Szlachetnych Rycerzy otwierał oczy, był w stanie zauważyć wielkiego smoka z płatkami róży jako skrzydłami, a także Sherry, Crowa i Akizę. Ale to nie wszystko. Czuł, jak przez jego ciało przepływała ciepła energia. Wszelki gniew, jakakolwiek frustracja, to wszystko zanikało wraz z fizycznymi ranami, jakie pojawiły się na nim z powody Wiążącej Dusze Bramy.

"Nrgh... co... co się stało...?" zdołał wydusić z siebie Ryo.

"Wszystko w porządku, Ryo?" zapytała się Akiza.

"Nh... czuję się... całkiem dobrze." odpowiedział Ryo, powoli wstając. Zauważył, że ogromne pomieszczenie było kompletnie pozbawione energii. Wiedział, co to mogło oznaczać. "Czy...?"

"Tak, Ryo." odpowiedziała Sherry, która spoglądała na niego. "Przegraliśmy. Planetarny Mechanizm się zatrzymał."

"Słuchajcie." wtrącił się Crow. "Nie możecie zmienić przeszłości, ale za to możecie zmienić przyszłość. Możemy razem to zrobić."

"Zmienić przyszłość?" zapytała się Sherry.

"Owszem." przytaknęła Akiza. "Wspólnie możemy ocalić miasto, a także Yuseia i Iris. Co wy na to?"

"Ja..."

"Idźcie." odpowiedział krótko Ryo.

"Ryo..." wyszeptała Sherry.

"Ja... ja nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje." wydusił z siebie Ryo. "Byłem zdesperowany, by wygrać. Nawet posunąłem się do złamania kodeksu honorowego, używając tych niebezpiecznych kart. Wy lepiej idźcie. Ja nie zasługuję na to, żeby żyć. Powinienem był wtedy zginąć, żeby zakończyć ten koszmar!"

"Ryo, chłopie, nie mów tak!" rzucił Crow. "To prawda, czasami popełniamy błędy. Nawet takie, które mogą wywrócić nasz świat do góry nogami. Ale zawsze możesz naprawić te błędy, jeśli się wyciągnie z nich wnioski."

"Crow ma rację." dodała Akiza. "Twój klan z pewnością by chciał, żebyś dalej szedł, Ryo. Co się stało w przeszłości, to się stało. Powinieneś teraz myśleć o lepszej przyszłości."

"Ryo..." powiedziała Sherry. Gracz Szlachetnych Rycerzy spojrzał to na Sherry, Crowa i Akizę, by potem spojrzeć na metalową dłoń, która była na miejscu jego odciętej ręki.

"Starożytny uratował nas... a ja ślepo wierzyłem w kodeks... nh... racja." odpowiedział Ryo. "Ruszajmy."

* * *

Aporia zacisnął zęby, widząc jak duży, żółtobrązowy smok znany jako Smok Strumienia Życia utworzył tarczę, która ochroniła Leo przed cienistym tornadem wytworzonym przez Smoczego Meklorda Astro Asteriska. Nie takiego rozwoju wydarzeń oczekiwał. Teraz, widząc nowego Synchro-Potwora na polu przeciwnika, jego myśli zaczęły już powoli krążyć wokół jego najtrudniejszych, jeśli nie najstraszniejszych momentach swojego życia, jakie miał przed 'śmiercią'. Powoli jego oczy widziały, jak jako Lester był świadkiem śmierci swoich rodziców z rąk Cesarzy Meklordów. Jak jego dziewczyna, Eurea, ginie w wyniku uderzenia Meklorda Granela, kiedy był Primo. A także widział, jak jego najstarsze wcielenie Jakoba wpatrywało się na post-apokaliptyczny krajobraz. Czuł jak w swoim ciele rosła frustracja i rozpacz, które miały już dawno przeminąć z wiatrem.

Dla Aporii, te rzeczy miały już dawno zniknąć. Już od chwili, kiedy został ocalony przez Z-one'a po druzgocącej porażce, jakiej doznał z rąk Iris, która była w stanie wykorzystać wszystkie dziesięć Magicznych Kart StrikerS'ów do potężnego uderzenia, która pochłonęło Aporię oraz jego pojazd bitewny. To też doprowadziło do tego, że Aporia doznał już czwartej rozpaczy z powodu Synchro-Potworów, których moc i ewolucja wywołały w przyszłości łańcuch wydarzeń, a co za tym szło, kreację Cesarzy Meklordów, którzy przyczynili się do zniszczenia świata. Dlatego też Aporia całkowicie odrzucił swoje człowieczeństwo i był tylko 'maszyną', lojalnym strażnikiem strzegącym Planetarnego Mechanizmu.

Kiedy jego przeciwnicy, jakimi byli Jack, Leo i Luna, przybyli na miejsce, Aporia uznał, że nadszedł czas, żeby to oni zasmakowali rozpaczy, jakiej doznał. W tym celu pojedynek trzech-na-jednego stał się pojedynkiem na śmierć i życie, w którym utrata punktów życia była równoznaczna z utratą sił życiowych. Zamierzał zasiać ziarno rozpaczy w Leo, likwidując najpierw Jacka oraz Lunę, młodszą siostrę Lea. Jednakże, kiedy plan Aporii się nie powiódł, Cesarz Yliaster zdecydował się najpierw pozbyć się Leo. Używając kart zadających obrażenia z działania oraz specjalną moc Smoczego Meklorda Astro Asteriska, Aporia zredukował życie Leo aż do zera, co również doprowadziło do śmierci młodego gracza.

Lecz wówczas stało się coś niespodziewanego; działanie Morftronicznego Lantrona przywróciło życie Leo do 100, przez co młody wrócił do gry, a w dodatku stał się nowym Signerem, zyskując Znamię Serca Szkarłatnego Smoka. Odkrywając nową moc, Leo wykonał Synchro-Przywołanie, używając Smoka Elektronarzędzia poziomu 7 z strojącym potworem, Morftronicznym Lantronem, w wyniku czego przywołał smoka, który był zamknięty w okowach Smoka Elektronarzędzia, Smoka Strumienia Życia.

Zdumienia Aporii ustąpiło miejsca wściekłości, że nic nie warty człowiek był w stanie ochronić się przed gniewem Meklordów oraz ewoluować w Signera. Obecnie Cesarz Yliaster miał 3200 punktów życia oraz był połączony z Kartą Pola, Mobilną Fortecą Fortissimo. Po za odkrytymi kartami, Działem Poziomu oraz Laserem Blokady, kontrolował Armię Meklorda Skiela (4) (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000), osłabioną Armię Meklorda Wisela (4) (ATK: 1800-1500/DEF: 0) oraz Armię Meklorda Granela (4) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200). Po za tym miał też po swojej stronie Smoczego Meklorda Astro Asteriska (10) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0), którego Atak miał obecnie wartość 1500, ponieważ tylko Armia Meklorda Wisela była w trybie Ataku. Zaś jego przeciwnicy, Jack i Leo mieli po 100 punktów życia, ale punkty życia Luny powoli malały, gdyż jej puls był coraz słabszy.

"Aktywuję działanie Smoka Strumienia Życia!" zadeklarował Leo. "Kiedy ta karta zostanie pomyślnie Synchro-Przywołana, gracze, których wartość punktów życia jest poniżej 2000, będą teraz posiadać 2000 punktów życia!"

"Co?!" rzucił Aporia z niedowierzaniem, patrząc, jak Smok Strumienia Życia rozpościerał swoje błoniaste skrzydła, które się mieniły różnokolorowym światłem nad Jackiem, Leo i Luną. Potężny smok, obdarzony nieziemską siłą, wysyłał lecznicze fale, które przywróciły siły Jack'owi, Leo, a także Lunie.

 **Jack:** 2000 LP  
 **Leo:** 2000 LP  
 **Luna:** 2000 LP

 **Aporia:** 3200 LP

"Nh... co... co się stało?" zapytała się Luna, powoli wstając z podłogi. Czuła, jak wracały do niej siły, po czym spojrzała na źródło tej leczniczej aury. "Ten smok..."

"Luna! Wszystko w porządku?" zapytał się Leo. Młodsza Signerka spojrzała na niego i wtedy jej oczy skierowały się na jego Znamię Serca.

"Leo, czy ty-?"

"Heheh... widać, że się bardzo starałem, no i zostałem Signerem." odpowiedział Leo. "Kopara opada, co?"

"Nie." zaprzeczyła Luna z uśmiechem. "Zawsze wiedziałam, że będziesz mnie chronić, Leo. Ponieważ zawsze myślałeś o mnie pierwszej, niż o sobie."

Przyglądający się Jack lekko się uśmiechnął. " _Leo wiedział, że ochrona Luny jest jego priorytetem. Stanął na wysokości zadania i nawet przekładał życie Luny ponad własne._ " pomyślał były Król pojedynków. " _Szkarłatny Smok to dostrzegł i dlatego uczynił młodego nowym Signerem._ "

"No dobra..." westchnął Leo, po czym spojrzał na swojego przeciwnika, jakim był Aporia. "Aporia, teraz posmakujesz naszej siły Signerów! Smoku Strumienia Życia, zaatakuj Smoczego Meklorda Astro Asteriska! Ryk Piękna Życia!" zadeklarował Leo. Żółtobrązowy smok zebrał w skrzydłach energię, po czym ją uwolnił w postaci złotego promienia ze swojej paszczy w stronę wielkiego mechanicznego węża Meklorda.

"Nie pozwolę ci na to! Aktywuję działanie Asteriska! Wysyłając z mojego pola na Cmentarz potwora typu Maszyny, destrukcja Asteriska zostanie zanegowana!" skontrował Aporia, kiedy mechaniczny niebieski robot, Armia Meklorda Skiela, pojawił się przed wężowym Meklordem, stając się żywą tarczą. Jednakże mimo tego, Aporia niespodziewanie zacisnął zęby, kiedy poczuł uderzenie energii Smoka Strumienia Życia. "Nrgh...!"

 **Jack:** 2000 LP  
 **Leo:** 2000 LP  
 **Luna:** 2000 LP

 **Aporia:** 1800 LP

"Hpfm. Chyba ból znowu zagościł w twoim sercu." zauważył drwiąco Jack.

"Ngh... porzuciłem swoje człowieczeństwo! Odrzuciłem moje serce! To wy będziecie czuć ból i rozpacz!" zaprzeczył Aporia. "Aktywuję Trwałą Pułapkę, Przeklęte Synchro! Aktywuje się tylko, jeśli otrzymałem atak Synchro-Potwora! Od tej pory żaden Synchro-Potwór nie będzie atakować!"

"Jeszcze zobaczymy. Ustawiam zakrytą kartę, po czym kończę moja turę!" zadeklarował Leo, ustawiając kartę w ciemno.

"Ty głupcze! Ustawiając zakrytą kartę, aktywowałeś działanie mojego Trwałego Zaklęcia, Lasera Blokady. Za ustawienie karty Zaklęcia lub Pułapki, otrzymasz 200 punktów obrażeń!"

"Nic z tych rzeczy. Tak długo, jak Smok Strumienia Życia jest na polu, wszelkie obrażenia z działania są zniwelowane." odpowiedział Leo, kiedy wysunięty miotacz z Fortissimo nagle się zawiesił, co tylko wzmogło gniew Aporii. Zadowolony z efektów, Leo zwrócił się do Luny. "W porządku, Luna. Teraz twoja kolej."

"Dzięki, Leo." odpowiedziała Luna, po czym dobrała kartę. "Aktywuję działanie Starożytnego Baśniowego Smoka! Raz na turę mogę zniszczyć Kartę Zaklęcia Pola, która jest obecnie w grze. Niszczę więc Mobilną Fortecę Fortissimo! Wycofanie Równiny!" zadeklarowała młoda Signerka. Jej majestatyczny, błękitny smok wzbił się w powietrze i uwolnił niebiański ryk. Wtedy nagle całe pomieszczenie, w którym byli Aporia, Jack, Leo i Luna, zaczęło się trząść i rozpadać. Aporia spojrzał na Lunę wzrokiem, który miał w obie mieszaninę wściekłości i szaleństwa w takim stopniu, że nawet świadomość, iż był połączony z całym pomieszczeniem, była dla niego zbędna.

"Ty... nie daruję wam tego...!" rzucił Aporia, będąc na skraju gniewu.

"Następnie dzięki działaniu Starożytnego Baśniowego Smoka mogę odzyskać 1000 punktów życia..."

 **Jack:** 2000 LP  
 **Leo:** 2000 LP  
 **Luna:** 3000 LP

 **Aporia:** 1800 LP

"...a potem dodać z mojej talii do ręki jedną Kartę Zaklęcia Pola." kontynuowała Luna, dobierając kartę. "Dobieram Zaklęcie Pola, Synchro-Monument, i od razu je aktywuję!" wtedy nagle z metalowej powierzchni podłogi wysunęły się w górę dwa wielkie kolumny. "Teraz, kiedy Synchro-Potwór zostanie przywołany na pole poprzez Synchro-Przywołanie, żaden gracz nie może użyć Zaklęcia ani Pułapki w odpowiedzi na to!"

"Dobra robota, Luna." odparł Leo. "Teraz możemy spokojnie używać naszych Synchro-Potworów."

"Przestańcie..." wydusił z siebie Aporia, coraz bardziej przerażony. "Nie róbcie mi tego! Chcecie, bym znowu wpadł w otchłań rozpaczy?!"

"Najwidoczniej nic z tego nie rozumiesz. Więc pozwól, że cię tego nauczę!" odpowiedział Jack, dobierając kartę. "Moja tura! Zacznę od aktywacji mojej zakrytej karty, Schodzącą Zagubioną Gwiazdę! Ta pułapka pozwoli mi wskrzesić jednego Synchro-Potwora z mojego Cmentarza w trybie Obrony! Jednakże, jego Obrona będzie wynosić wartość zerową, nie będzie mógł zmienić swoją pozycję bojową, poziom zredukowany o jeden, a jego działania zostaną zanegowane! Przywracam do życia Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka!" kontynuował Jack, kiedy u jego boku pojawił się jego atutowy, demoniczny smok, przyjąwszy postawę obronną (8-7) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000-0). "Następnie gram kartą Zaklęcia, Waza Czerwonego Smoka! Jeśli na moim polu jest Czerwony Szatański Smok, mogę dobrać dwie karty! A teraz wykorzystam kolejne Zaklęcie, Szkarłatna Ochrona! Ponownie, jeśli kontroluję Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, wszystkie odkryte Zaklęcia i Pułapki przeciwnika zostaną unicestwione!"

"Co?!" krzyknął Aporia, widząc, jak Czerwony Szatański Smok wystrzelił wielką salwę ognia, która pochłonęła Działo Poziomu, Przeklęte Synchro oraz Laser Blokady. A przez to, że Cesarz Yliaster był wciąż połączony z rozpadającym się pomieszczeniem, Aporia ponownie poczuł ból, kiedy uzbrojenie Fortissimo eksplodowało, jeszcze bardziej doprowadzając go do obłędu. "WYSTARCZY! Przestańcie, proszę...!"

"Teraz gram nową kartą Zaklęcia, Wezwanie Rezonatora!" kontynuował Jack, ignorując Aporię, czy też rozpadający się pokój. "Dzięki tej karcie mogę dodać do mojej ręki potwora Rezonatora z mojej talii! Dodaję Tworzącego Rezonatora, którego mogę Specjalnie Przywołać dzięki obecności Synchro-Potwora na moim polu! Przybądź, Tworzący Rezonatorze!" wtedy z portalu wyłonił się demoniczny błazen z wiatrakiem i anielskimi skrzydłami na plecach, a w dłoni trzymał pałeczkę i kamerton (3) (ATK: 800/DEF: 600). "A teraz przywołuję drugiego, strojącego potwora, Strasznego Smoka!" kontynuował Jack, kiedy na polu pojawił się brązowy smok z purpurowymi dredami (2) (ATK: 1100/DEF: 400). "Tworzący Rezonatorze poziomu 3, Straszny Smoku poziomu 2, użyczcie swoich potężnych mocy i wykonajcie Podwójne Strojenie z Czerwonym Szatańskim Smokiem poziomu 7!"

" _Strzeżcie się, jak gwiazdy wysoko na niebie, i ogień głęboko w sercu Ziemi się zderzą w kosmicznej eksplozji! Niech Diabeł i Król staną się jednością! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Zstąp, Smoku Czerwonej Nowy!"_ wyrecytował Jack, kiedy pięć ognistych pierścieni otoczyło demonicznego smoka, zamykając go w ognistej sferze.

Kula ognia eksplodowała, wyzwalając nową, potężną ewolucję Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka. Teraz był wściekle czerwony z czarną skórą, jego skrzydła zmieniły się w dwie pary płaskich skrzydeł. Na klatce piersiowej smoka spoczywał niebieski klejnot, a głowa się wydłużyła, tworząc też boczne wyrostki, każde zakończone jednym kolcem. Nowy, ulepszony smok wydał z siebie niemal piekielny ryk (12) (ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000). "Smok Czerwonej Nowy pozyskuje 500 punktów Ataku za każdego Stroiciela na moim Cmentarzu! Mam Strasznego Smoka, Mrocznego Rezonatora, Tworzącego Rezonatora oraz Zegarowego Rezonatora, więc siła Czerwonej Nowy wynosi 5500! (3500-5500)"

"O tak! Smoczy Meklord Astro Asterisk ma tylko 1800 punktów Ataku!" skalkulował Leo. "Wygraliśmy!"

"Czas to zakończyć! Smoku Czerwonej Nowy, spal Smoczego Meklorda na popiół!" rozkazał Jack.

"Nie poczuję rozpaczy... WSZYSCY ZGINIECIE!" wrzasnął Aporia. "Aktywacja Pułapki, Chaos Nieskończoności! Najpierw ta karta przestawi potwory z trybu Obrony na tryb Ataku!" wówczas maszyna Armia Meklorda Granela oraz Starożytny Baśniowy Smok ponownie uzyskali swoje normalne kolory, ustawiając się w tryb ofensywny. "Następnie, mogę przywołać dwa Meklordy, jednego ze Cmentarza oraz drugiego z talii, neutralizując ich działania, a podczas Fazy Końcowej zostaną zniszczone! Przybywajcie, Armio Meklorda Skiela oraz Meklordzie Astro Mekanikle!" kontynuował Aporia, kiedy na polu pojawił się niebieski, mechaniczny potwór (4) (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000) oraz biały, mechaniczny gigant (12) (ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000). "Teraz, kiedy mam po mojej stronie potężne maszyny, moc Smoczego Meklorda Astro Asteriska wzrośnie ponad swoje ograniczenia (1500-8300)!"

"8300 punktów ataku?!" powiedział z niedowierzaniem Leo.

"Nigdy już nie będę czuł rozpaczy! To WY będziecie ją czuli! Nauczycie się, ludzie, jacy jesteście bezsilni wobec rozpaczy! Nie będziecie mieli wyboru i przekażecie los tego świata Z-one'owi! NIKT, ale to NIKT nie sprzeciwi się MNIE!" ryknął Aporia.

"Nic z tego, Aporia! Nie poddam się rozpaczy!" zaprzeczył Leo, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Aktywacja pułapki, Wielkie Synchro-Tornado! Jeśli kontroluję Synchro-Potwora, jeden z potworów przeciwnika traci punkty Ataku równe punktom Obrony mojego Smoka Strumienia Życia!"

"Nawet jeśli Asterisk straci 2400 punktów Ataku, to i tak wciąż przewyższa Smoka Czerwonej Nowy!"

"Nie, jeśli aktywuję Kontrującą Pułapkę, Baśniowy Oddech, w odpowiedzi na Wielkie Synchro-Tornado!" skontrowała Luna. "Póki mam pod kontrolą Starożytnego Baśniowego Smoka, jeden z potworów na polu uzyska 3000 punktów Obrony do końca tej tury!"

"Co?!" krzyknął Aporia, sfrustrowany, kiedy Starożytny Baśniowy Smok zaczęła machać skrzydłami, wysyłając swoją energię do Smoka Strumienia Życia (2400-5400). Wtedy zarówno Smok Strumienia Życia oraz Starożytny Baśniowy Smok podlecieli do wielkiego, wężowatego Smoczego Meklorda, absorbując jego energię, co w efekcie osłabiło Smoczego Meklorda Astro Asteriska (8300-2900). Wtedy nagle zaczęło się coś niespodziewanego dziać z Aporią. Coś, co już dawno porzucił.

Zaczął czuć ból w swoim sercu.

"Ngh... niemożliwe... przestałem być człowiekiem... dlaczego więc czuję serce?" wydusił z siebie Aporia, trzymając się. "Czyżbym wciąż czuł rozpacz...?"

"To, co czujesz, nie jest rozpacz! To nadzieja!" rzucił Jack wyzywająco.

"O czym, do licha, bredzisz?!"

"Tak jak Leo walczy dla bezpieczeństwa swojej siostry Luny, tak ty walczysz dla Z-one'a! Tak długo, jak pokładasz nadzieję w Z-one, nie popadniesz w rozpacz! My pokładamy nadzieję w Yuseiu i Iris! I dlatego... nie popadniemy w rozpacz!" wyjaśnił Jack. "Smoku Czerwonej Nowy, zaatakuj Smoczego Meklorda Astro Asteriska! Uderzenie Płonącej Duszy!" rozkazał Signer Skrzydeł. Demoniczny czerwony smok złożył skrzydła, po czym otoczony płomieniami uderzył całą swoją mocą w wężowatego Meklorda. Mechaniczna istota, spowita płomieniami, wydała z siebie ostatni ryk agonii, nim ostatecznie eksplodowała. Jednakże Aporia nie był tym zaskoczony, gdyż jego myśli krążyły bardziej wokół słów Jacka.

 **Jack:** 2000 LP  
 **Leo:** 2000 LP  
 **Luna:** 3000 LP

 **Aporia:** 1800 LP

* * *

Jednakże, mimo wygranej, pomieszczenie wciąż się rozpadało, ale tym razem jeszcze szybciej. Gdy się wydawało, że nie będą w stanie uciec, niespodziewanie urządzenia, które były przyczepione do piersi Jacka, Leo i Luny nagle opadły na podłogę. Tak jak i kajdany, które trzymały ich za nogi.

"Szybko, zanim to wszystko runie!" rzucił Jack.

"Jasne!" odpowiedzieli Leo i Luna, biegnąc do Jacka, który już aktywował swój Ścigacz Walk. Bliźniaki chwyciły się jego ramion, kiedy Feniksowy Wicher ryknął i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Zaś Aporia spoglądał na bezdenną otchłań, kiedy cała Mobilna Forteca Fortissimo runęła w dół. Ale tym razem Aporia nie okazywał gniewu, czy też rozpaczy. Tym razem czuł w sobie coś, czego nie zauważył od bardzo dawna. Coś, co sprawiało, że się uśmiechał.

" _Ten ból... to nie jest rozpacz._ " powiedział w myślach Aporia. " _Nie, to nie ból._ " poprawił się szybko. " _To uczucie... czy to jest właśnie... nadzieja...?_ "

Te myśli towarzyszyły pokonanemu Cesarzowi Yliaster, kiedy spadał w otchłań. W miarę, jak spadał, Aporia wówczas przypomniał też słowa Iris. Słowa, że nadzieja jest silniejsza od rozpaczy.

" _Iris..._ " ta właśnie myśl była ostatnią Aporii, który akurat spadał w dół, na spotkanie z przeznaczeniem.

* * *

W międzyczasie w centrum Arki...

Z-one nie powiedział ani słowa od czasu, kiedy jego poplecznicy, Sherry, Ryo i Aporia, ruszyli do Planetarnych Mechanizmów, by ich strzec przed Signerami. Zresztą nie musiał nic mówić, gdyż wiedział wszystko. Wiedział, że jego wrogowie byli na tyle silni, żeby nawet zatrzymać Arkę. Był przekonany, że jego plan zniszczenia Nowego Miasta Domino i Mid-Childi będzie perfekcyjny i że to pomoże mu naprawić przyszłość. Żeby plan mógł odnieść sukces, trzeba było stworzyć skomplikowaną sieć mniej ważnych, ale ważnych schematów. Musiało się to równać z odpowiednim czasem i miejscem, uknucia kilku intryg, nawet wymagało kilku upozorowanych porażek. Jako, że Z-one był najpotężniejszą w tej chwili istotą, był w stanie manipulować wydarzeniami w przeszłości. Wywołał Zerowy Rewers, uwięził matkę Iris, Fate, a do tego jeszcze wysłał swoich agentów, żeby odpowiednio kierowali wydarzeniami. Pan i władca Arki był przekonany, że nic nie stanie mu na drodze.

Jednakże, z upływem czasu zauważył, że kolejne dni okazały się mieszaniną zaskoczenia i nieprzewidzianych zwrotów wydarzeń. Pierwszym problemem było pojawienie się osoby, której nawet Z-one się nie spodziewał. Była to srebrno-włosa dziewczyna o imieniu Iris, która była w posiadaniu Zakazanej Mocy, ogromnej, aczkolwiek destruktywnej mocy. Nieumiejętne użycie tej potęgi mogłoby rozerwać całe Nowe Miasto Domino, co w podczas pojedynku z Primo prawie się udało. Jednak taka młoda osoba potrafiła okiełznać tą niszczącą energię i dzięki temu potrafiła 'ewoluować', stając się coraz pewną siebie i doświadczoną osobą.

Drugi problem narodził się właśnie z pierwszego. Iris, po przybyciu do tego świata, nie miała żadnych wspomnień z przeszłości. Ale zdołała wyciągnąć fakty, że z każdą Magiczną Kartą StrikerS'ów, która zawierała duszę i ciało istoty z Mid-Childa, Iris nagle otrzymywała strzępy wspomnień. W miarę, jak powoli odzyskiwała wspomnienia, Z-one zaczynał się niepokoić, że prędzej czy później Iris odkryje, do czego była 'stworzona'. Ale z drugiej strony zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Zakazana Moc byłaby dla niego użyteczna. Iris miała tak potężną moc, że mogłaby nawet rozerwać cały wymiar... albo mogłaby się posłużyć przywołaniem Arki.

Ta druga opcja okazała się dla Z-one'a korzystna, niż mógł się spodziewać, mimo nieprzewidzianych konsekwencji. W finale Światowych Mistrzostw Turbo-Pojedynków Grand Prix, Iris odzyskała ostatnią kartę, która była kluczem do pełnego odblokowania swojej pamięci. Dzięki determinacji, srebrno-włosa Signerka odzyskała Fate Testarossę, swoją matkę, po czym połączyła się ze wszystkimi dziesięcioma wojownikami: Fate, Nanohą, Hayate, Vidą, Signum, Shamal, Subaru, Teaną, Erio oraz Caro i tym samym była w stanie pokonać Aporię potężnym ciosem. Porażka Aporii była dla Z-one'a bolesnym ciosem, jednakże też dało to nieoczekiwany rezultat. Żeby Arka mogła się pojawić, Obwód musiał być ukończony, a to wymagało dużej ilości energii. Mimo tego, iż Aporia przegrał, to jednak moc, którą wyzwoliła Iris podczas finałowego ataku, była na tyle wystarczająca, żeby ukończyć Obwód. A to pozwoliło Arce zawisnąć nad Nowym Miastem Domino, które miało być skazane na zagładę.

Oczywiście, spodziewał się iż Signerzy oraz Iris będą próbowali powstrzymać Arkę przed zniszczeniem miasta. A żeby to zrobić, wystarczyło wyłączyć trzy Planetarne Mechanizmy, które łączyły się z Centralnym Mechanizmem, który był również Starym Reaktorem Ener-D z przyszłości. Gdyby im się powiodło, mogliby zmienić negatywną rotację Starego Reaktora na pozytywną, a to niechybnie oznaczałoby całkowitą klęskę dla Z-one'a. Dlatego właśnie Starożytny musiał mieć pewność, że nic mu nie przeszkodzi, więc wysłał Ryo, Sherry oraz Aporię, by strzegli Planetarnych Mechanizmów.

Z-one wpatrywał się w hologram przedstawiający obraz Planetarnych Mechanizmów wewnątrz swojej cytadeli. Kiedy pierwszy Mechanizm, który był strzeżony przez Ryo i Sherry, stanął w miejscu, Z-one zaczął się niepokoić. Potem jego niepokój bardziej się zwiększył, kiedy Mechanizm Aporii również został zdezaktywowany. Jedyny Planetarny Mechanizm wciąż był w ruchu, ale nie miał żadnego strażnika... na razie. Przekonawszy się, że wszystko jest na miejscu, przełączył obraz na schemat ukazujący plan drogi do trzeciego Planetarnego Mechanizmu oraz tajemniczej komory, która była bezpośrednio pod Starym Reaktorem. Jego lewe oko śledziło cztery czerwone kropki, które powoli dojeżdżały do rozwidlenia. Rozwidlenia, które z kolei prowadziło do trzeciego Mechanizmu oraz tajemniczej komory.

" **Wygląda na to, że goście honorowi już są prawie przybyli.** " powiedział do siebie Z-one. " **Ale trzeba się upewnić, że będą przygotowani do walki. Szczególnie... że nadeszła pora, aby moi ostatni strażnicy się przebudzili...** "

* * *

Tymczasem gdzieś wewnątrz Arki, mała grupka ludzi, składająca się z Yuseia Fudo, Iris Luster, Vizora oraz Quazy, wciąż jechała jedyną drogą, która była przed nimi.

"Hmm... wygląda na to, że już długo jedziemy tym szlakiem." zauważyła Iris.

"Czy ta droga naprawdę wiedzie do Planetarnego Mechanizmu?" zapytał się Yusei. Vizor ponownie przeskanował mapę na swoim Ścigaczu Walk, nie zwalniając.

"Wedle schematu zaraz powinniśmy mieć rozwidlenie. Tam trzeba skręcić w lewo, i już ma się prostą drogę do Mechanizmu." poinformował Vizor.

"Czy mówisz o 'tym' rozwidleniu?" zagadnęła Quaza, wskazując na skrzyżowanie, które rozdzielało drogę w lewo i w prawo.

"Tak, to właśnie rozwidlenie, na którym-"

"Uwaga!" ostrzegła Iris, wskazując w górę. Quaza, Vizor i Yusei spojrzeli w wyznaczonym kierunku i od razu zauważyli, co miała na myśli Iris. Droga, która skręcała w lewo, właśnie się zamykała ścianą w dół. Czwórka Turbo-Graczy wiedziała, że jeśli nie przejadą na czas, utkną w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Yusei i Vizor błyskawicznie przyśpieszyli, ścigając się z czasem. Na szczęście zdołali na tyle ostro skręcić, by pod kątem 45 stopni przemknąć pod zapadającą się ścianą. Jednakże Iris i Quaza nie mieli tyle szczęścia.

Srebrnowłosa Signerka ostro zahamowała, by się nie zderzyć z niespodziewaną przeszkodą. "Oż... kurczę, było blisko."

"Tego się nie spodziewałam." mruknęła Quaza, podczas gdy Iris uruchomiła interkom, by się połączyć z Yuseiem i Vizorem.

"Yusei! Nic wam się nie stało?!" zapytała się Iris.

"[ _Wszystko z nami w porządku, ale nie damy radę się do was przedostać._ ]" poinformował Yusei.

"[ _Wygląda na to, że musimy się tu rozdzielić. Ja i Yusei jedziemy w kierunku Planetarnego Mechanizmu._ ] dodał przez interkom Vizor.

"Tylko dokąd może prowadzić ta droga..." zastanawiała się Iris, wpatrując się w jedyną trasę, jaka jej i Quazy pozostała.

"[ _Według planu Arki... trasa na prawo wiedzie do komory, która jest umieszczona bezpośrednio pod Starym Reaktorem Ener-D._ ]

"Komora bezpośrednio pod Ener-D?" powtórzyła srebrnowłosa Signerka.

"Najwidoczniej Z-one spodziewał się, że wyłączymy Planetarne Mechanizmy. Więc musiał utworzyć specjalną komorę, która ma służyć za zapasowy generator Planetarnych Cząsteczek na wypadek dezaktywacji tych większych." zauważyła Quaza.

"Ech... no trudno." westchnęła Iris. "Dobra. Yusei, Vizor, jeźdźcie do Planetarnego Mechanizmu. Ja i Quaza staramy się wyłączyć zapasowy generator."

"[ _Na pewno dasz sobie radę beze mnie, Iris?_ ]" zapytał się Yusei.

"Spokojnie, Yusei. Poradzę sobie." zapewniła Iris, po czym wyłączyła komunikator i zwróciła się do Quazy. "Cóż, trzeba ruszyć inną drogą."

"Niestety tak." przytaknęła Quaza i obydwie dziewczyny skierowały się na jedyną trasę, jaka im pozostała.

* * *

Zaś Yusei i Vizor również byli w drodze w kierunku celu. Choć byli zmuszeni się rozdzielić z Iris i Quazą, i tak wiedzieli, że trzeba szybko wyłączyć Planetarny Mechanizm.

"Yusei, wydajesz się cichy od czasu rozdzielenia się z Iris." zauważył Vizor.

"Po prostu martwię się o nią." odpowiedział Yusei. "A co, jeśli to była pułapka i Z-one chce ją do siebie sprowadzić?"

"Iris potrafi o siebie zadbać. Widziałem, jak była w stanie się przeciwstawić Aporii podczas finałowego pojedynku w Mistrzostwach Grand Prix."

"No tak, ale... chyba zaczynam się o nią martwić z powodu, że..."

"To twoja dziewczyna, prawda?" zgadł Vizor, na co Yusei lekko się zarumienił. "Wiedziałem..."

"N-no... lepiej zmieńmy temat." odpowiedział Yusei. "Dlaczego ty i Quaza postanowiliście nam pomóc? Znaczy, skąd tyle wiedzieliście o tym miejscu, mimo że przeskanowaliście Arkę?"

"Tego nie wiemy. Nie wiem czemu, ale skądś znam to miejsce." wyjaśnił z niechęcią Vizor. "I czuję, że odpowiedź jest tam, dokąd zmierzamy."

"Hmm... Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna i Jack walczyli przeciwko graczom, którzy strzegą Planetarnych Mechanizmów. A to oznacza..."

"...że przed nami musi być przeciwnik, którego musimy pokonać." dokończył Vizor, kiedy nagle obydwoje wyjechali z tunelu. Teraz znajdowali się w ogromnym pomieszczeniu, wystarczająco wielkim, żeby pomieścić małą dzielnicę. Spojrzeli dookoła. Kolor pomieszczenia był metalicznie szary, z sunącymi się w górę i w dól futurystycznymi przewodami. Zaś pod nimi wirował powoli ogromny trybik w formie energii.

"Czyli to jest Planetarny Mechanizm." zauważył Yusei, zatrzymując się, by potem z Vizorem spojrzeć na otoczenie. "Tylko gdzie jest wróg, którego musimy pokonać?"

"Chyba zaraz się dowiemy." odpowiedział Vizor, którego oczy zasłonięte przez wizjer spoglądały w dół. Widział, jak cztery świecące kule wznosiły się wyżej i wyżej, aż w końcu zaczęły się zbliżać do Vizora.

"Cofnij się! To niebezpieczne!" ostrzegł Yusei, ale kule energii już otoczyły Vizora świecącą powłoką. Przez chwilę potem nic się nie działo po za tym, ale po kilkunastu sekundach niespodziewanie Vizor został odrzucony do tyłu.

"Vizor! Nic ci nie jest?" krzyknął Yusei, podszedłszy do Vizora z niepokojem.

"Nhh... wszystko..." mruknął Vizor, powoli wstając. "...wszystko mi się przypomniało."

"Hmm?"

"Pamiętam... pamiętam wszystko. Pamiętam całą misję, do której zostałem przydzielony."

"Misję?" powtórzył Yusei.

"Tak. A twoim przeciwnikiem w Planetarnym Mechanizmie..." dodał po chwili Vizor, zdejmując swój czerwony wizjer, po czym spojrzał na Yuseia ciemno-niebieskimi oczami. Oczy Yuseia rozszerzyły się ze szoku i zdumienia. Vizor, który stał przed nim, miał rysy podobne do jednej osoby, którą pamiętał Yusei. "...jestem ja!"

"N-Niemożliwe! Bruno?!" niemal krzyknął Yusei, zszokowany. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel był tak naprawdę tym tajemniczym osobnikiem, który nauczył Signera mocy Czystego Umysłu.

"Tak naprawdę nazywam się Antinomy." odpowiedział 'Bruno'. "Jestem strażnikiem Planetarnego Mechanizmu i Arki."

"Antinomy? Strażnik Arki?" powtórzył Yusei z niedowierzaniem. "To nonsens! Przecież jesteś Bruno, moim przyjacielem-"

"Mylisz się!" przerwał mu Antinomy. "Jestem Antinomy i należę do Pięciu Ruin Gwiazd Yliaster, czyli do piątki ocalałych z apokaliptycznej przyszłości! Nie pozwolę ci, żebyś powstrzymał plany Starożytnego."

"Ale przecież...!" chciał powiedzieć Yusei, lecz urwał się w połowie zdania. Coś wewnątrz niego zaczynało mu podpowiadać, iż Iris mogła mieć kłopoty. "Chwila! Jeśli ty jesteś Antinomy, to ta druga osoba-"

"Tak. Quaza, która towarzyszy obecnie Iris to Lynx, znana też pod imieniem kodowym 'Fasma'." odpowiedział Antinomy.

"Iris... czy to oznacza, że muszę z tobą walczyć?!"

"Owszem. Powodem, dla którego dołączyłem do twojej drużyny było rozwinięcie twoich umiejętności, byś był w stanie pomóc Iris w użyciu jej Zakazanych Mocy. Pierwotnie plan zakładał wykorzystanie twojej mocy do wezwania Arki, ale dzięki tobie Iris mogła rozwinąć swoją Zakazaną Moc, co pozwoliło Arce się pojawić nad Nowym Miastem Domino. Podczas gdy ja uczyłem cię mocy Czystego Umysłu, Fasma nauczyła Iris mocy Kontroli Chaosu. Obydwa te czynniki miały być kluczowe do głównego planu zniszczenia Nowego Miasta Domino."

"Wy... przez cały czas... ukrywaliście swoją tożsamość i pomagaliście nam... tylko, żeby nas oszukać? Mieliśmy ciebie i Lynx za przyjaciół... a wy tak naprawdę wykorzystaliście nas!" rzucił Yusei.

"To wszystko było kwestią planu i celowych przypadków."

"Zaraz, celowych przypadków?" powtórzył Yusei.

"Żeby zyskać pełne zaufanie u ciebie i Iris oraz by dołączyć do drużyny, Z-one usunął nam pamięć Antinomy oraz Fasmy. Wszystko, co nam zostało, to misja, która miała na celu ochrony waszej dwójki i rozwinięcie waszych mocy. Do czasu przybycia do Arki, ja i Fasma myśleliśmy iż jesteśmy waszymi przyjaciółmi i sojusznikami. Myśleliśmy, że ja jestem w Drużynie 5D's, a Fasma alias Lynx należała do Drużyny Iris, Riot Force 6. Ale teraz już wszystko pamiętam i zapewne Fasma też już przypomniała o misji." wyjaśnił Antinomy. "Yusei... walczyłeś dzielnie podczas Mistrzostw Turbo-Pojedynków. Znalazłeś swoją Synchro-Solucję, a dzięki twojej determinacji Iris była w stanie rozwinąć w sobie Zakazaną Moc. To pozwoliło Arce się pojawić w tym wymiarze. Teraz tylko została destrukcja Nowego Miasta Domino. A wtedy wszystko się zakończy, a apokaliptyczna przyszłość się zmieni!"

"Więc dla was, ja i Iris byliśmy tylko marionetkami w waszym planie?! Dlaczego to nam robicie?! Przecież, jeśli zniszczycie Nowe Miasto Domino, miliony ludzi zginą! I nie tylko, ojczysty świat Iris też czeka zagłada!"

"Ojczysty świat..." powtórzył Antinomy z odrobiną drwin. "Yusei, przecież powinieneś już wiedzieć, że Oręż Sądu, jakim jest twoja przyjaciółka, nie została stworzona, żeby tylko istnieć. Starożytny stworzył ją jako specjalny program, plan awaryjny na wypadek, gdyby destrukcja Nowego Miasta Domino się nie powiodła."

"Ona się nazywa IRIS!" krzyknął Yusei, zdenerwowany. "I nie jest niczyim tworem! Ona sama decyduje, nie ma mowy, żeby była częścią planu Z-one'a!"

"Nie powstrzymasz Z-one'a. Nie wyłączysz Planetarnego Mechanizmu, dopóki mnie nie pokonasz. A nawet jeśli, to i tak Iris będzie musiała walczyć z Fasmą, jeśli chce nie dopuścić do aktywacji zapasowego generatora mocy."

"Ale dlaczego, Bruno? Dlaczego musimy ze sobą walczyć?!"

"Tak jak ty nie możesz zdradzić swoich przyjaciół, tak samo ja nie mogę zdradzić misji, którą Z-one mi powierzył. Taka już jest kolej przynależności."

"Bruno..." powiedział Yusei, kiedy jego myśli zamgliły obrazy swoich przyjaciół. Crowa, Akizy, Jacka, Leo i Luny...

...Toru, Demure'a, Lazara, Elswortha...

...różnych mieszkańców Nowego Miasto Domino...

...oraz Iris, która zapewne też się zmaga ze zdradą osoby, która jej pomogła.

"...racja. Muszę chronić Iris, moich przyjaciół i wszystkich!" odpowiedział w końcu Yusei. "Bruno... nie, Antinomy! Przybyłem do Arki, żeby zatrzymać to szaleństwo oraz tą wizję śmierci, którą Sherry i Ryo przepowiedzieli! Pokonam każdego, kto mi wejdzie w drogę! Nawet ciebie, Antinomy."

"Doskonale." rzekł Antinomy, zakładając wizjer z powrotem na oczy, po czym poszedł do swojego futurystycznego Ścigacza Walk. "Gdybyś wciąż miał wątpliwości co do walki ze mną, nie byłbyś w stanie pokonać Z-one'a. Jedź za mną."

"Dobrze." odpowiedział Yusie, uruchamiając swój czerwony Ścigacz Walk, by następnie ruszyć za Vizorem. Wówczas na monitorach wyświetliła się domyślna Karta Zaklęcia Pola, Świat Szybkości 2.

 **TRYB POJEDYNKU WŁĄCZONY.**

Słowa "TRYB POJEDYNKU" wyświetlił się na monitorach obu ludzi, po czym zmienił obraz na pole planszowe i licznik prędkości. Jednakże, zamiast purpurowej aury, która miała oznaczać obecność Świata Szybkości 2, cała sceneria wokół Vizora i Yuseia zmieniła się dramatycznie. W jednej chwili byli w wielkim pomieszczeniu, a w następnej znajdowali się w pustej czarnej przestrzeni. Yusei spojrzał na otoczenie z zdziwieniem. Obydwoje byli teraz w kosmosie, a ich Ścigacze Walk jechały po świetlistej ścieżce niebezpiecznie koło gwiazdy!

"Co jest?! Gdzie my jesteśmy?" zapytał się Yusei, zbity z tropu.

"Przedstawiam ci nasz Tor Śmierci. Całkiem pasujący do twojej przyszłej śmierci." odpowiedział Vizor ze spokojem. "Ten, kto przegra, zostanie pochłonięty przez gwiazdę. Nikt stąd nie ucieknie, dopóki jeden z nas nie przegra i nie zniknie z tego miejsca."

" _Oby to nie była ta '_ śmierć', _którą przepowiedziała Sherry._ " mruknął Yusei. "Naprzód, Antinomy!"

* * *

"Pojedynek!"

 **Antinomy:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 0

 **Yusei:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 0

W miarę jak obydwoje zadeklarowali rozpoczęcie pojedynku, gwiazda zaczęła wypluwać z siebie wielkie strumienie lawy i ognia. Yusei zacisnął zęby, próbując jakoś wyprzedzić Vizora, ale musiał też unikać kontaktu ze strumieniami lawy. Wiedział, że jeżeli popełni błąd, to może przegrać, zanim w ogóle wygra.

"Widać, że to dla ciebie nowość." powiedział Vizor. "Pierwszy rozpocznę pojedynek!"

"O rany..." mruknął pod nosem Yusei.

"Dobieram kartę!" zadeklarował Antinomy. "Najpierw przywołuję Tech Genus Smoka-Katapultę!" wówczas z portalu koło niego wyłonił się brązowy smok o grubych odnóżach, wyposażony w katapultę, która była połączona z jego głową (2) (ATK: 900/DEF: 1300). "Specjalna umiejętność Smoka-Katapulty pozwala mi raz na turę wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie z mojej ręki jednego strojącego potwora! Przybądź, Tech Genus Odrzutowy Sokole!" kontynuował, przywołując na pole człekokształtnego sokoła o ciemnym upierzeniu oraz z połączonym z jego ciałem niebieskim urządzeniem na plecach (3) (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200). "Teraz Tech Genus Smok-Katapulta poziomu 2 dostroi się z Tech Genus Odrzutowym Sokołem poziomu 3!"

" _Usuwanie ogranicznika, poziom 5! Regulator, otworzony! Ster strumieniowy rozgrzany, w porządku! Maksymalne łącze, wszystkie systemy sprawne! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Przybądź, Tech Genus, Hiper-Bibliotekarz!"_

Strumień światła utworzony z dwóch gwiazd wystrzelił z trzech zielonych pierścieni, ujawniając mężczyznę, noszącego biało-czarne szaty. Całość dopełniał niebieski wizjer oraz futurystyczną bazę danych w ręce (5) (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800). "Jeśli Odrzutowy Sokół Tech Genus został użyty do Synchro-Przywołania, przeciwnik dozna 500 punktów obrażeń!" kontynuował Antinomy, kiedy jego człekokształtny potwór wystrzelił ze swojej bazy danych niebieski promień, który mocno uderzył w Ścigacz Yuseia.

 **Antinomy:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 0

 **Yusei:** 3500 LP/ **SPC:** 0

"Niech to..." zaklął Yusei, starając się otrząsnąć z uderzenia, lecz chwila nieuwagi o mało nie zepchnęła Yuseia w stronę śmierci; wystarczyło, by spojrzeć w górę i Signer widział, jak strumień ognia powoli spadał w jego kierunku. Szybko przyspieszył, błyskawicznie unikając kontaktu ze lawą. Upewniwszy się iż jest po za zasięgiem wystrzelonego strumienia, Yusei mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. "Uh... było blisko."

"Yusei! Jeśli już masz kłopoty, to zostaniesz pochłonięty przez płomienie zanim ta walka się skończy!" ostrzegł Antinomy. "Ustawiam zakrytą kartę, po czym kończę moją turę."

"..."

"Czemu się wahasz? Mówiłeś, że pokonasz każdego, kto wejdzie ci w drogę!"

"Ale żeby walczyć z przyjacielem..." powiedział Yusei z wahaniem w sercu.

"Już ci to mówiłem! Jeśli nie będziesz ze mną walczyć i nie pokonasz mnie, nie będziesz w stanie iść naprzód, ani ocalić swoich przyjaciół!" rzucił Antinomy, lekko zwalniając. "Niezależnie co powiesz, nie możesz zmienić tego, co czujesz o swoim byłym przyjacielu. To twoja największa siła, ale i słabość!"

"Bruno..." powiedział Yusei.

"Pokaż mi swoją siłę!" odciął się Antinomy, mocno uderzając swoim Ścigaczem w bok pojazdu Yuseia. Signer zacisnął zęby; nie spodziewał się, że jego były przyjaciel będzie tak stanowczy.

"Ngh... wystarczy tego." mruknął Yusei. "Moja tura!"

 **Antinomy:** **SPC:** 1

 **Yusei:** **SPC:** 1

"Przywołuję Śmieciowego Synchrona!" zadeklarował Yusei, kiedy na polu pojawił się pomarańczowy robot z goglami i szalikiem (3) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 500). "Następnie, jeśli kontroluję Śmieciowego potwora na polu mogę Specjalnie Przywołać z mojej ręki Śmieciowego Sługę!" wtedy z portalu koło pojazdu Yuseia wyłonił się czerwono-pomarańczowy robot z żółtymi akcentami (4) (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000). " _Skoro ma Synchro-Potwora na polu, to bez wątpienia zamierzać wykonać Akcel-Synchro._ " zastanowił się Yusei. Wiedział, że jeśli jego przeciwnik przywoła swojego atutowego potwora, szczęście będzie sprzyjać Antinomy. "Dostrajam Śmieciowego Synchrona poziomu 3 z Śmieciowym Sługą poziomu 4!"

" _Strzeż się, kiedy moc dwóch ewoluuje, tworząc wściekłą istotę, która uwolni gniew swoim toporem! Uważaj, bowiem Synchro-Przywołuję Śmieciowego Berserka!"_

Kolumna światła uderzyła w ziemię, formując ogromnego giganta przypominającego nordyckiego berserka odzianego w czerwono-żółtą zbroję, dzierżącego ogromny topór z kolczastą kulą. Jego twarz odsłaniała szereg dużych zębów pod hełmem z złotym rogiem (7) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1800).

Jednakże, Antinomy nie był zaskoczony faktem iż potwór Yuseia był potężniejszy od swojego. "Aktywacja działania Tech Genus Hiper-Bibliotekarza. Jeśli gracz wykonuje Synchro-Przywołanie, mogę dobrać jedną kartę."

"Aktywuję działanie Śmieciowego Berserka! Usuwając ze Cmentarza jednego Śmieciowego Potwora z gry, mogę obniżyć Atak potwora przeciwnika o wartość Ataku usuniętego potwora!" wyjaśnił Yusei. "Usuwam Śmieciowego Sługę, żeby zredukować Atak Hiper-Bibliotekarza o 1500 (2400-900)!"

"To jest twoja taktyka na mnie? Zaraz zasnę." zadrwił Antinomy.

"Oj, i zaśniesz! Śmieciowy Berserk zaatakuje Hiper-Bibliotekarza!" zadeklarował Yusei, kiedy jego uzbrojony potwór uniósł swój masywny topór, gotów rozłupać cel na małe kawałki.

"Taka taktyka nie zadziała na mnie! Aktywuję pułapkę, Dźwiękowe Ogłuszanie!" skontrował Antinomy, kiedy topór potwora uderzył w niewidzialną tarczę. "Atak potwora przeciwnika zostaje zanegowany, a potem mogę Specjalnie Przywołać z mojej ręki jednego Strojącego Potwora poziomu 4 lub niższego! Przywołuję Tech Genus Cyber-Magika!" wówczas do walki dołączył się wychodzący z portalu młody mężczyzna w jasno-niebieskiej zbroi (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"Niech to... ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę." dokończył Yusei.

"Czuję, że twoje wewnętrzne serce zaczyna kłaść przeszkody na twojej drodze. A to tylko udowadnia, że nigdy za mną nie nadążysz!" odparł Antinomy, po czym dobrał kartę. "Moja tura!"

 **Antinomy:** **SPC:** 2

 **Yusei:** **SPC:** 2

"Przyzywam Tech Genus Pęd-Nosorożca!" zadeklarował Antinomy, kiedy z portalu wyłonił się stojący na tylnych nogach nosorożec, uzbrojony w ciężki sprzęt (4) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 800). "Następnie dostrajam Cyber-Magika poziomu 1 z Pęd-Nosorożcem poziomu 4!" wówczas młody magik zmienił się w jeden zielony pierścień, który otoczył uzbrojonego nosorożca, redukując go do czterech gwiazd.

" _Usuwanie ogranicznika, poziom 5! Odpalenie wzmacniacza, w porządku! Nachylenie, w porządku! Wsparcie naziemne, wszystkie systemy sprawne! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Przybądź, Tech Genus, Cudowny Magik!"_

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła z pierścienia, przywołując młodą kobietę w szkarłatnych szatach, a para jej długich ogonów różowych włosów dosięgały niemal jej obcasów (5) (ATK: 1900/DEF: 0).

" _Niedobrze. Teraz posiada Synchro-Stroiciela._ " zauważył Yusei. Wiedział, na co się teraz zanosi.

"Jako, że zostało wykonane Synchro-Przywołanie, działania Hiper-Bibliotekarza pozwala mi dobrać jedną kartę!" dodał Antinomy, dobierając kartę, kiedy nagle na jego drodze spadał kolejny strumień ognia.

"Bruno! Uważaj na ogień!" krzyknął Yusei ze przerażeniem. Jednakże zamiast się niepokoić, jego przeciwnik tylko się uśmiechnął i dalej pruł do przodu, przejeżdżając przez ognistą zasłonę, jakby mu wcale nie szkodziła. Signer Głowy spojrzał na Bruna z zdumieniem. "Niewiarygodne. Przejechał przez to, jak gdyby nigdy nic..."

"Yusei, patrz uważnie! Oto prawdziwy Czysty Umysł!" rzucił Antinomy, gwałtownie przyśpieszając. "Stroję Cudownego Magika poziomu 5 z Hiper-Bibliotekarzem poziomu 5!"

" _Usuwanie ogranicznika, poziom 10! Główna kontrola wzmacniacza basów, wszystkie systemy sprawne! Niech nieskończona moc zostanie uwolniona i ruszy ponad wymiarami! Naprzód, Akceleracyjna Synchronizacja!_ " wyrecytował Antinomy, kiedy Cudowny Magik zmienił się w atomy, które otoczyły Hiper-Bibliotekarza, transformując się w wielki, zielony portal. "Przybądź, Tech Genus Ostrze Miotacza!" wówczas z portalu wyłonił się wielki, zielony android, którego charakteryzowała wielka broń z bagnetem, przymocowana do jego prawej ręki (10) (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2200).

" _Co za siła._ " pomyślał Yusei z podziwem, lecz potem zauważył, że jest coś nie tak. "Bruno, dlaczego nauczyłeś mnie wykonywać Akcel-Synchro? Jaki miałeś w tym cel?!"

"To chyba oczywiste." odparł Antinomy. "Gdybym cię nie nauczył tej techniki, nie zdołałbyś wygrać Światowych Mistrzostw Grand Prix. Po za tym, ta moc pozwoliłaby przywołać Arkę nad miasto, ale wiesz... Iris zajęła twoje miejsce i to jej Zakazana Moc przywołała Arkę. Tak więc twoja rola jako jej 'opiekuna' dobiegła końca! Teraz to Z-one przejmie ten obowiązek!"

"Co?! Ty mówisz na poważnie?!" krzyknął Yusei z niedowierzaniem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego były kumpel mówił jakby Yusei i Iris byli tylko marionetkami w grze Z-one'a.

"Ostrze Miotacza, zaatakuj Śmieciowego Berserka! Wystrzał Ostrza!" rozkazał Antinomy. Zielony android wycelował i wystrzelił serię pocisków w stronę celu. Śmieciowy Berserk ochronił się przed kilkoma wystrzałami, ale kolejny atak złamał jego topór na pół, by po chwili samemu oberwać atakiem. Berserk ryknął wściekle, nim eksplodował.

 **Antinomy:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 2

 **Yusei:** 2700 LP/ **SPC:** 2

"Jeśli Synchro-Potwór uległ zniszczeniu, mogę z ręki Specjalnie Przywołać Tech Genus Metalowy Szkielet!" kontynuował Antinomy, kiedy na jego polu pojawił się portal, z którego się wyłonił niebieski szkielet z czerwonymi ślepiami, a na jego plecach były metaliczne kolce (2) (ATK: 1100/DEF: 0). "Metalowy Szkielet, atak bezpośredni!" rozkazał Vizor. Metaliczny szkielet wystrzelił ze swoich pleców sześć kolców, które niczym pociski uderzyły w Ścigacz Yuseia. Signer zacisnął zęby, starając się znieść ból.

 **Antinomy:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 2

 **Yusei:** 1600 LP/ **SPC:** 2

"Ustawiam zakrytą kartę, po czym kończę rundę." dokończył Antinomy, by po chwili spojrzeć na Yuseia. "Yusei! Twoje serce ciągle się waha. W twoim obecnym stanie, nie tylko mnie nie pokonasz, ale i też nie pokonasz Z-one'a!"

"Z-one?" powtórzył Yusei. "Bruno! Kim w ogóle jest ten 'Z-one'?"

"Z-one to człowiek, który próbuje zmienić tor wydarzeń, by usunąć apokaliptyczną przyszłość." odpowiedział Vizor, po czym spojrzał w górę, obserwując gwiazdy. "W tej zniszczonej przyszłości spotkałem Z-one'a oraz Fasmę. Byłem wtedy profesjonalnym Turbo-Graczem, który był liderem Drużyny Delta. Tak jak ty, kierowałem się przekonaniem, że pojedynki do coś wielkiego. Ja i Fasma... byliśmy rywalami, którzy się zaprzyjaźnili. Obydwoje kochaliśmy Synchro-Potwory i mieliśmy serce do walk. Jednakże..."

"Jednakże co?"

"Jednakże... mój menadżer powiedział mi, że nie mogę używać Synchro-Potworów. Że one doprowadziły do zbyt szybkiej ewolucji i chciwości ludzi. A do tego jeszcze zorientowaliśmy się, że Ener-D weszło w interakcję z Synchro-Potworami, a to... dało początek mechanicznym zabójcom, Meklordom. W mgnieniu oka mój świat całkowicie się spalił. Zniszczenie, destrukcja, wszędzie mechaniczny zabójcy... zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy Synchro-Potwory rzeczywiście doprowadziły ludzkość do zagłady." wyjaśnił Antinomy. "Nawet już oddałem się w ręce losu, będąc celem jednego z Meklordów... aż niespodziewanie zostałem ocalony przez Z-one'a."

"Z-one..." powtórzył Yusei.

"Tak. Kiedy ja byłem zrozpaczony, Z-one wciąż walczył, utrzymując się na nadziei. Poczułem się zawstydzony. Potem, zostałem przez niego zaproszony do grupy ludzi, którzy byli również jedynymi ocalałymi z apokalipsy. Fasma też tam była, lecz już nie okazywała takiego szczęścia jak w przeszłości. Wydarzenia z Ludobójstwem Meklordów odcisnęły się na jej osobowości. Tak czy owak, nasza piątka rozpoczęła badania nad znalezieniem solucji, która mogłaby ocalić przyszłość. Resztę już wam Aporia powiedział. Eksperymenty ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, zaczęliśmy odczuwać ból i zmęczenie, aż w końcu... umarliśmy. I na moje nieszczęście, Fasma była pierwszą osobą, która umarła. Potem ja i moi przyjacielem również musieliśmy umrzeć. Ale tak jak reszta, Z-one wskrzesił nas jako androidów, żeby kontynuować misję ocalenia przyszłości."

"Nie do wiary... chwila, chcesz powiedzieć, że Z-one...!" powiedział Yusei, zdumiony.

"Owszem. Z-one... jest ostatnim żyjącym człowiekiem z apokaliptycznej przyszłości!" rzucił Antinomy, zaskakując Yuseia. "Jak Aporia już powiedział, został przez Z-one'a wskrzeszony na podstawie trzech rozpaczy w jego życiu w postaci trzech Cesarzów Yliaster. Zaś ja i Fasma zostaliśmy ożywieni w celu misji, jaką była ochrona ciebie i Iris i sprawienie, żebyście ewoluowali. Ja miałem cię nauczyć Akcel-Synchro i obudzić w tobie rezolutność, abyś mógł chronić Iris ze względu na jej Zakazaną Moc. Fasma miała w tym czasie za zadanie pomaganie Iris z kontrolowaniem Zakazanej Mocy oraz Kontroli Chaosu. Ale... jesteśmy zaskoczeni, że byliście w stanie ewoluować do takiego stopnia. I pomyśleć, że będę musiał cię teraz zmiażdżyć."

"Więc byłem dla ciebie niczym innym jak pionkiem w maszynie? To wszystko, ta obrona Iris... tylko, żebym był jej ochroniarzem do czasu, kiedy Z-one ją zabierze i wykorzysta do swoich celów?" zapytał się Yusei, rozczarowany.

"Arka się już pojawiła nad Nowym Miastem Domino. To miasto oraz Mid-Childa są skazane na zagładę. Nie pozwolę, żebyś pokrzyżował plany!"

"Nie mów tak!" zaprzeczył Yusei. "Oszukałeś nie tylko mnie! Ty i Lynx oszukaliście też Drużynę 5D's oraz Iris! A do tego poświęcacie nasz świat! Naprawdę myślisz, że nadzieja jest tylko, jeśli zginą niewinni ludzie?!"

"Nie zrozum tego źle, Yusei. Tak jak ty i twoja drużyna jesteście powiązani silną więzią, ja oraz Fasma jesteśmy powiązani z Z-one'm poprzez rozpacz. Moja misja jest moją obietnicą do Z-one'a!"

"Bruno..." powiedział Yusei. Teraz to dla niego było już oczywiste. Ten, którego uważał za przyjaciela, już dawno zniknął. Pozostała tylko cząstka, która właśnie miała go zniszczyć. "...nie pozwolę wam zniszczyć tego miasta oraz ojczyzny Iris! Moja tura!"

 **Antinomy:** **SPC:** 3

 **Yusei:** **SPC:** 3

"Na początek używam Karty Zaklęcia Szybkości, Anielską Buławę! Jeśli posiadam 2 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę dobrać dwie karty z talii, a potem wysłać jedną kartę z ręki na Cmentarz! Wysyłam na Cmentarz Xiaolong Gwiezdnego Pyłu! Następnie, jeśli tylko mój przeciwnik posiada potwory na polu, mogę Specjalnie Przywołać z mojej ręki Nieznanego Synchrona!" zadeklarował Yusei, kiedy na jego polu pojawiła się wykonana ze złomu sonda z dwoma antenami i czerwoną soczewką (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Uwalniam Nieznanego Synchrona w celu Zaawansowanego Przywołania Odzyskującego Wojownika!" wtedy lewitująca sonda zmieniła się w portal, z którego wyszedł niebieski potwór w zielonych workowatych spodniach oraz trzymając w rękach łańcuchy (5) (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600).

"Jeśli Odzyskujący Wojownik został przywołany poprzez uwolnienie potwora, mogę wskrzesić ze Cmentarza jednego Strojącego Potwora! Przywracam cie do życia, Śmieciowy Synchronie!" kontynuował Yusei, kiedy niebieski potwór otworzył portal i wrzucił do niego łańcuch, po czym go przyciągnął z powrotem do siebie, przyciągając też przy okazji pomarańczowego robota z szarym szalikiem (3) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 500). "Teraz Śmiecowy Synchron poziomu 3 dostroi się z Odzyskującym Wojownikiem poziomu 5!"

" _Zgrupowanie nadzieje staną się nową, lśniącą gwiazdą! Stań się ścieżką, którą rozświetlają! Synchroniczne przywołanie! Wznieś się, Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu!"_

Strumień światła wystrzelił z synchro-pierścieni i wtedy pojawił się pokryty białymi łuskami smok z blado-niebieską zbroją, pokrywającą barki, klatkę piersiową, uda i przedramiona. Głowa też była biała, z przypominającym ostrze czubkiem na końcu smoczej czaszki, a złote oczy zabłysły z determinacją (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). "Kiedy Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu został pomyślnie Synchro-Przywołany, mogę przywołać ze Cmentarza Xiaolonga Gwiezdnego Pyłu!" kontynuował Yusei, kiedy z portalu wyłonił się mały chiński smok z głową przypominającą głowę Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu (1) (ATK: 100/DEF: 100). "Aktywuję teraz pułapkę, Wdzięczne Odżycie! Ta pułapka pozwala mi ożywić jednego potwora o poziomie 2 lub niżej ze Cmentarza! Odródź się, Nieznany Synchronie (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Dostrajam Nieznanego Synchrona poziomu 1 z Xiaolong'iem Gwiezdnego Pyłu poziomu 1!"

" _Strzeż się - bo kiedy moc i przypływ szybkości nałożą się na siebie i zderzą się, tworząc czystą potęgę! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Oto moc nadziei! Synchroniczny Stroiciel, Synchron Formuły!"_

Kolumna światła uderzyła w ziemię, wyzwalając ze swoich więzów robota przypominającego bolid Formuły 1 (2) (ATK: 200/DEF: 1500).

"Synchro-Stroiciel, co? Widać, że planujesz własne Akcel-Synchro..." zauważył Antinomy, niezrażony.

"Następnie, Synchron Formuły pozwala mi raz na turę pociągnąć jedną kartę z mojej talii kart!" dodał po chwili Signer, dobierając kartę. "Przygotuj się, Antinomy! Ponieważ przywołuję moc Czystego Umysłu!" krzyknął Yusei, kiedy jego Ścigacz Walk zaczął przyśpieszać. "Stroję Synchrona Formułę poziomu 2 ze Smokiem Gwiezdnego Pyłu poziomu 8!" kontynuował Yusei w chwili, kiedy to jego Synchro-Stroiciel zniknął pola, zmieniając się w dwa zielone pierścienie.

" _Niech duchy wszystkich Pojedynkowych Potworów rozprostują swe skrzydła, wzniosą się na nowe wysokości - tam, gdzie się transformują przez wiatry przeznaczenia! Gdzie stają się coraz potężniejsze!"_ recytował Yusei, kiedy Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu wydawał się mienić coraz to bardziej jaskrawym kolorowym światłem. "AKCEL-SYNCHRO!" krzyknął Signer, kiedy on i Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu przejechali przez dwa zielone pierścienie, by po chwili zniknąć z oczów Vizora.

Antinomy nawet nie zareagował, kiedy jego przeciwnik nagle zniknął. Ani nawet nie zareagował, kiedy niespodziewanie przed nim pojawił się Yusei, lecz tym razem w obecności swojego nowego, potężniejszego potwora.

"Oto mój Akcel-Synchro, Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy!" zadeklarował Yusei, kiedy jego wyewoluowana wersja Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu zniżyła lot, gotowa do walki (10) (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500).

"Heh... teraz to już walczysz na poważnie!" zauważył Antinomy.

"Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy, zaatakuj Tech Genus Metalowego Szkieletu!" rozkazał Yusei. Kosmiczny Synchro-Potwór wściekle machnął skrzydłami, wzniecając płomienie z gwiazdy. Metalowy Szkielet nie zdążył zareagować i po chwili eksplodował, kiedy ognista lawa dosięgła jego przewodów.

 **Antinomy:** 1800 LP/ **SPC:** 3

 **Yusei:** 1600 LP/ **SPC:** 3

"Ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę!" dokończył Yusei, po czym lekko zwolnił, zrównując się z przeciwnikiem. "Przezwyciężę własne ograniczenia i pokonam każdego, kto mi wejdzie w drogę, Bruno! Nie pozwolę, żeby Z-one wykorzystał Iris, aby zniszczyć Nowe Miasto Domino i Mid-Childę!"

"Gadasz o przezwyciężaniu własnych ograniczeń, a ty tylko znasz jedną czwartą solucję Akcel-Synchro. Jeśli sądzisz, że to jest kres tej mocy... to się grubo mylisz." odpowiedział Antinomy.

"Co?"

"Mówię tylko... że Akcel-Synchro nie jest najwyższą Synchro-Ewolucją! To tylko punkt trasowy w drodze do jeszcze większej ewolucji!" odpowiedział Antinomy, wprawiając Yuseia w zdumienie.

"Jak to? To Akcel-Synchro nie jest najwyższą formą Synchro-Przywołania?"

"Pokażę ci, jaka wiedza leży ponad twoją!" odciął się Vizor, kiedy nagle jego Ścigacz przyśpieszył. "Moja tura!"

 **Antinomy:** **SPC:** 4

 **Yusei:** **SPC:** 4

"Poprzez zredukowanie punktów Ataku jednego z moich potworów Tech Genus, mogę Specjalnie Przywołać z mojej ręki Strojącego Potwora, Tech Genus Zombie-Przekładnię!" zadeklarował Antinomy, kiedy na polu pojawił się zombie z przekładniami, które były wbite w jego ciało (1) (ATK: 600/DEF: 0), podczas gdy Ostrze Miotacza nagle utraciło część mocy (3300-2300). "Następnie przywołuję Tech Genus Rybie Wiertło!" kontynuował Vizor, kiedy otworzył się portal, z którego wyłoniła się brązowa ryba z żółtym wiertłem na pysku (1) (ATK: 100/DEF: 800). "Zombie-Przekładnia poziomu 1 dostroi się z Rybim Wiertłem poziomu 1!"

" _Usunięcie ogranicznika, poziom 2! Regulator, otworzony! Nawigacja, wszystkie systemy sprawne! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Przybądź, Tech Genus Ważka Oscylacji!"_

Kiedy kolumna światła wystrzeliła z jednego zielonego pierścienia, na polu Vizora pojawiła się zmechanizowana ważka z skrzydełkami ustawionymi w pozycji śmigła (2) (ATK: 300/DEF: 300).

"Ze względu na specjalną umiejętność Ważki Oscylacji, mogę zwrócić jednego Synchro-Potwora z mojego pola do Extra-Talii. Potem, jeśli posiadam na Cmentarzu Synchro-Materiały użyte do przywołania zwróconego Synchro-Potwora, mogę je przywołać z powrotem na pole! Przybądźcie, Tech Genus Hiper-Bibliotekarzu! Cudowny Magiku!" zadeklarował Antinomy, kiedy zielony android, Ostrze Miotacza, zniknął, a na jego miejscu jeszcze raz pojawił się mężczyzna z niebieskim wizjerem i bazą danych (5) (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800) oraz kobietę w szkarłatnych szatach (5) (ATK: 1900/DEF: 0).

"Zwróciłeś swojego Akcel-Synchro Potwora do Extra Talii?" powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Yusei. Ostrze Miotacza było najpotężniejszym asem w arsenale Antinomy, ale jeśli to, co mówił, jest prawdą, to zapewne zrobił to celowo, żeby zebrać materiały do jeszcze bardziej niszczycielskiego potwora, niż Ostrze Miotacza.

"Patrz uważnie, Yusei! Oto potęga Szczytowego Czystego Umysłu!" rzucił Antinomy, kiedy jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszył, a wtedy niespodziewanie trasa, jaką miał przed sobą, stała się tunelem stworzonym z liczb binarnych i baz danych. A fioletowe smugi, jakie się pojawiały z powodu nadmiernej prędkości były coraz bardziej jasne, jakby Vizor jechał niczym rakieta, z prędkością wielką niż światło. Ale nie tylko to się wydarzyło; gwiazda, która była otoczona białą trasą, zaczęła się trząść, a na jej powierzchni pojawiały się niewielkie eksplozje oraz wyrwy energii. "Tech Genus Cudowny Magik poziomu 5 dostraja się z Hiper-Bibliotekarzem poziomu 5 oraz Ważką Oscylacji poziomu 2!" zadeklarował Antinomy, kiedy dziewczyna w szkarłatnych szatach zniknęła, zmieniając się w pięć zielonych pierścieni w oddali, podczas gdy pojazd Vizora pędził coraz szybciej.

" _Usunięcie ogranicznika, poziom maksymalny! Regulator, otworzony! Wszystkie systemy sprawne! Nieskończona moc, przedrzyj się przez czas i przestrzeń, by otworzyć nieznane światy!_ " wyrecytował Antinomy, kiedy wyrwa w gwieździe stawała się coraz większa. "Naprzód! Akceleracyjna Synchronizacja Delta!" rzucił Antinomy, kiedy jego dwa potwory zniknęły, a zaś gwiazda nagle się wypaliła i zmieniła się w białego karła, by po chwili eksplodować z porażającą potęgą. Siła uderzenia mocno wstrząsnęła białą trasą, jak i obecnie uczestniczącymi graczami. Na Vizorze nie robiło to żadnego wrażenia.

Ale zaś Yusei musiał zamknąć oczy i krzyknąć, kiedy czuł na sobie potęgę nagłego wybuchu gwiazdy. " _Co za moc! To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy jestem świadkiem zgaśnięcia gwiazdy!_ " krzyknął mentalnie Yusei.

W międzyczasie Vizor wciąż pruł do przodu, kiedy trasa, która okrążała gwiazdę, nagle zmieniła kierunek i wytyczyła teraz kierunek prosty w stronę kosmosu. "Przybądź! Tech Genus Działo Halabardy!" krzyknął Antinomy, kiedy z eksplozji gwiazdy wyłonił się nowy, potężniejszy potwór. Kiedy Yusei był już w stanie normalnie widzieć, widok nowego wroga był dla niego szokujący co kombinacja Primo ze Ścigaczem Walk. Nowy potwór Antinomy był wyposażony w czarno-pomarańczową zbroję. W przeciwieństwie do Ostrza Miotacza, który był przystosowany do błyskawicznych posunięć, ten wyglądał jakby był stworzony do brutalnych ataków z wielką siłą. Wystające z łokci kolce, pozbawiona emocji twarz z czerwonymi sensorami optycznymi oraz dzierżona przez niego halabarda tworzyły kombinację żywej brutalnej siły i futurystycznej technologii, gotowe by wykonać pierwszy rozkaz (12) (ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000).

"Niewiarygodne..." powiedział Yusei, zszokowany.

"Widziałeś to, Yusei! Wykonałem Synchro-Przywołanie, używając trzech Synchro-Potworów. To jest Synchro-Solucja wybiegająca ponad Akcel-Synchro!" rzucił Antinomy. "To jest Delta-Akcel-Synchro!"

"Delta-Akcel-Synchro?" powtórzył Yusei.

"Znacznie potężniejsza moc, niż Akcel-Synchro. Wystarczająca, by nawet doprowadzić do eksplozji gwiazdy i stworzenia czarnej dziury." powiedział Antinomy, na co Yusei spojrzał za siebie. Nie było już gwiazdy, tylko zielono-niebieskie smugi, a w oddali białe światło, które zdawało się pochłaniać ich trasę. "Czarna dziura pochłania i usuwa wszystko na swej drodze. To jest koniec wszystkiego. Tak samo, jak koniec twojego świata, Yusei!"

"Ale wracajmy do walki! Tech Genus Działo Halabardy, zniszcz Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy!" rozkazał Antinomy. Masywny robot uniósł swoją halabardę i przyczepił jej tylny koniec do urządzenia, które leżało na jego plecach. Po tym złapał za uchwyt i po chwili całe urządzenie przeniosło się na barki robota. Umieszczona między dwoma urządzeniami soczewka przybliżyła się do twarzy Działa Halabardy, pozwalając mu namierzyć Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu. Kiedy wszystkie parametry i dane wskazywały na odpowiednią chwilę, robot wystrzelił z lufy umieszczonej na ostrzu potężny ładunek destruktywnej energii, która leciała w stronę wyznaczonego celu.

"Aktywuję specjalną zdolność Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy! Raz na turę przeciwnika, mogę go usunąć z gry w celu zanegowania działania oraz ataku potwora przeciwnika!" zadeklarował Yusei, kiedy jego biały smok został otoczony białą poświatą, by po chwili zniknąć z pola widzenia.

"Jesteś pewien?" odpowiedział z uśmiechem Antinomy, co wzbudziło u Yuseia zdziwienie, kiedy nagle Działo Halabardy również zniknęło z pola. Ale potem zdziwienie ustąpiło miejsca szoku, kiedy na przestrzeni pojawiły się pęknięcia, a potem sama wyrwa, przez którą został wyrzucony Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy, uderzając twardo o trasę. Zaraz po nim pojawił się Działo Halabardy, który jednym ruchem pięści przyszpilił białego smoka do trasy, osłabiając go (3300-2500).

"A co to miało być?" zapytał się Yusei, zszokowany.

"Specjalna umiejętność Działa Halabardy. Jeśli potwór opuszcza pole poprzez działanie, Działo Halabardy zaneguje to i redukuje Atak usuwanego potwora o 800 punktów." odparł Antinomy, po czym się uśmiechnął. "Nawet tak potężny potwór jak Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy nie ucieknie przed potęgą Synchro-Potwora Delta-Akcel jak mój Tech Genus Działo Halabardy."

" _Delta-Akcel... jak potężny może być ten potwór..._ " zastanawiał się mentalnie Yusei.

"Nie ma ucieczki! Znikaj, Smoku Spadającej Gwiazdy!" rzucił Antinomy, kiedy czarno-pomarańczowy robot ponownie namierzył cel i wystrzelił strumień energii.

"Aktywuję Trwałą Pułapkę, Cierpliwą Duszę!" skontrował Yusei, aktywując zakrytą kartę, która otoczyła Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy polem siłowym. "Namierzając mojego potwora w trybie Ataku, ten potwór nie zostanie zniszczony w walce!"

"Ale mimo tego i tak oberwiesz!" odparł Antinomy, kiedy Yusei zacisnął ręce na kierownicy jak obok niego przeleciał niszczycielski promień energii.

 **Antinomy:** 1800 LP/ **SPC:** 4

 **Yusei:** 100 LP/ **SPC:** 4

"Ngh... działanie Cierpliwej Duszy ochroni Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy przed destrukcją, choć będzie musiał za to poświęcić 800 punktów Ataku (2500-1700)."

"Kończę turę. Masz tylko 100 punktów życia, Yusei. A biorąc pod uwagę moją Synchro-Ewolucję, różnica między naszymi ograniczeniami jest teraz kolosalna!"

"Jeszcze zobaczymy." odpowiedział Yusie, dobierając kartę. "Moja tura!"

 **Antinomy:** **SPC:** 5

 **Yusei:** **SPC:** 5

" _Muszę powstrzymać jego potwora przed atakowaniem. Może to coś da..._ " zastanowił się Yusei, po czym z portalu koło niego wyłoniło się różowe pisklę z czerwonymi bucikami, przyjmując postawę obronną. "Przywołuję Pisklę Dźwięku w trybie Obrony (1) (ATK: 300/DEF: 300). Ta karta nie może zostać zniszczona w walce przez potwory, których wartość Ataku jest równa lub większa od 1900 punktów!"

"To na nic. Ten twój kurczak nie zabawi tu długo."

"Co?" zdziwił się Yusei.

"Działo Halabardy posiada specjalne działanie, które neutralizuje przywołanie potworów przeciwnika. Mogę użyć tego działania tyle razy, ile potworów zostało użytych do przywołania Działa Halabardy! Zamknięcie Przywołania!" rzucił Antinomy, kiedy jego masywny robot wystrzelił ze czarnej kuli na piersi czerwony promień, który rozerwał małe pisklę na piksele.

" _Co za siła. Nie dość, że potrafi skutecznie neutralizować działania potworów, to jeszcze może zanegować ich przywołanie. A więc to musi być prawdziwa forma Delta-Akcel. Synchro-Solucja Antinomy jest o wiele bardziej skuteczniejsza, niż myślałem._ " pomyślał Yusie, spoglądając na swojego przeciwnika.

"Wszystko, co możesz zrobić, to przestawić Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy z tryb Obrony. Ale jeśli to zrobisz, działanie Cierpliwej Duszy będzie bezużyteczne. Więc... co zrobisz, Yusei?" rzekł Antinomy.

"...ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę mój ruch."

"Mhm. A więc pozostawiłeś Spadającą Gwiazdę w trybie Ataku. A skoro tak, to znaczy, że twoja zakryta karta może posłużyć do zredukowania obrażeń z walki, bądź też do odparcia ataku Działa Halabardy. Tak powinienem właśnie pomyśleć." powiedział Antinomy. "Ale, jako że jesteś moim przeciwnikiem, zapewne oczekiwałeś, że tak pomyślę. Zapewne też pomyślałeś, że wykorzystasz zakrytą kartę jako blef, żebym przemyślał taktykę i podczas mojej tury nie zadeklarował ataku Działem Halabardy."

"Tak, dokładnie." odpowiedział z niechęcią Yusei.

"Heh... takie sztuczki na mnie nie działają." odpowiedział Antinomy. "Mój ruch!"

 **Antinomy:** **SPC:** 6

 **Yusei:** **SPC:** 6

"Aktywuję zakrytą kartę, Burza Magnetyczna! Ta pułapka pozwala mi zniszczyć kartę Zaklęcia lub Pułapkę na polu przeciwnika. Co więcej, nie możesz aktywować kart w odpowiedzi na moją!" zadeklarował Antinomy. Wtedy zakryta karta Yusei otworzyła się i po chwili eksplodowała na piksele. "Mhm... więc zakrytą karta był Powrót Zemsty. Jeśli potwór kontrolera zostanie zniszczony w walce, kontroler może dobrać jedną kartę. Wiedziałem, że to był blef. Yusei... masz tylko 100 punktów życia. To już koniec! Działo Halabardy, atakuj!"

"Aktywuję działanie Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy!" skontrował Yusei, kiedy jego biały smok ponownie zniknął z linii ostrzału wroga.

"Kiedy ty się nauczysz? Przed Działem Halabardy nie ma ucieczki! Przechwyt Wroga!" rozkazał Antinomy, na co Działo Halabardy również zniknął. Wówczas ponownie przez dziurę w wymiarze wypadł Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy, którego Działo Halabardy mocno uderzył w szyję (1700-900). "Wystarczy tej zabawy! Działo Halabardy, atakuj!" ponownie rozkazał Antinomy. Czarno-pomarańczowy robot ustawił parametry i wystrzelił ładunek skondensowanej energii w stronę celu.

"Aktywuję działanie Oddanej Gardny z mojej ręki!" skontrował ponownie Yusei, podczas gdy nad nim pojawił się robot w stroju biznesmena, tworząc wokół Yuseia tarczę energetyczną. "Jeśli mój potwór, którego Atak jest równy lub poniżej 1000 punktów, staje się celem ataku, mogę wysłać na Cmentarz Oddaną Gardnę, by zredukować obrażenia do zera! Następnie aktywuję działanie Cierpliwej Duszy! Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy poświęca kolejne 800 punktów Ataku, by uniknąć destrukcji w walce!"

"Ciekawe..." mruknął Antinomy, kiedy Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy ponownie został otoczony polem siłowym, kosztem własnej siły (900-100). Zaś resztki wystrzelonej energii spadły na Yuseia, lecz niespodziewanie odbiły się od tarczy, wygenerowanej przez Oddaną Gardnę. Widząc to, Antinomy pozwolił sobie na ocenę sytuacji. " _Hmm... chyba już rozumiem. Yusei wykorzystał działanie Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy, wiedząc, że ja zaneguję to, obniżając jego Atak. A jako, że przez Przechwyt Wroga Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy miał już 900 punktów Ataku, Yusei mógł wykorzystać Oddaną Gardnę, by zredukować obrażenia do zera. Ale teraz Yusei ma tylko 100 punktów życia, a jego smok 100 punktów Ataku. Nie ma mowy, żeby zdołał odwrócić przebieg walki._ "

" _Niesamowite. Delta-Akcel-Synchro jest rzeczywiście potężniejsze od Akcel-Synchro._ " zauważył Yusei. " _A do tego Bruno potrafi doskonale odczytywać moje taktyki. Jeżeli nic się nie zmieni, będę skończony!_ " wówczas z rozmyślań wyrwała go mała grupka meteorów, które właśnie minął. Choć z drugiej strony dla niego wydawało się, że meteory mijały go zbyt szybko jak na ich wagę. Yusei obejrzał się za siebie i już zauważył źródło szybkiego ruchu meteorów. Pierwotnie, gdzie była tylko biała kula, teraz tylko czarna przestrzeń, która zdawała się pochłaniać materię, a znajdujące się wewnątrz czarnej przestrzeni meteory się kompresowały, aż w końcu znikały z istnienia. Tylko jedna rzecz przychodziła do głowy Yuseia. "Czarna dziura." powiedział Signer.

"To definitywnie nasza ostatnia bitwa." zauważył Antinomy. "Ten, kto przegra, zostanie pochłonięty przez czarną ciemność. Kończę moją turę."

" _Więc to jest ta 'śmierć', o której mi mówili Sherry i Ryo._ " domyślił się Yusei, po czym spojrzał na swojego przeciwnika, a jego Znamię Głowy Szkarłatnego Smoka zapaliło się. "Antinomy! Pokażę ci, że mogę zmienić przeznaczenie i przyszłość! Wszyscy we mnie wierzą, i dlatego... się nie poddam! Mój ruch!"

 **Antinomy:** **SPC:** 7

 **Yusei:** **SPC:** 7

"Używam Karty Zaklęcia Szybkości, Anielską Buławę! Jeśli posiadam dwa lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę pociągnąć dwie karty z mojej talii, a potem wysłać jedną kartę z mojej ręki na Cmentarz! Wysyłam Martwiczego Obrońcę na Cmentarz i Specjalnie Przywołuję z mojej ręki Dzikie Serce!" zadeklarował Yusei, kiedy na jego polu pojawił się stereotypowy neandertalczyk, który trzymał w rękach kość i maczugę (4) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000). "Dzikie Serce może zostać Specjalnie Przywołane, jeśli wyślę potwora z mojej ręki na Cmentarz!"

"Naprawdę sądzisz, że taki potwór cokolwiek zdziała na polu?" zadrwił Antinomy, lecz sekundę później był zmuszony cofnąć to, co powiedział. Po spojrzeniu na Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy oraz Dzikiego Serca, Antinomy zdołał wydedukować, co Yusei planuje. "Mhm... a więc to tak? Sprytnie, Yusei."

"Zgaduję, że odgadłeś, jaki mam zamiar?" zapytał się wyzywająco Yusei.

"Owszem. Dzikie Serce posiada dwa specjalne umiejętności. Pierwszą jest możliwość bezpośredniego ataku, po czym dokonuje samozniszczenia pod koniec Kroku Obrażeń. Druga umiejętność pozwala mu na powrót na pole, jeśli został zniszczony przez działanie, za wyjątkiem własnej umiejętności. A Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy może zanegować działanie niszczące kartę, po czym zniszczyć tą kartę." wyjaśnił Antinomy.

"Tak więc, jeśli po bezpośrednim ataku Dzikie Serce zostanie unicestwione, Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy zaneguje to działanie i zniszczy Dzikie Serce. To aktywuje jego drugie działanie i przywróci go z powrotem na pole. Dzięki temu mogę zaatakować Dzikim Sercem bezpośrednio jeszcze raz, co potem aktywuje swoje działanie jeszcze raz, a kombinacja ze Smokiem Spadającej Gwiazdy da nieskończoną pętlę i będę mógł cię zaatakować wielokrotnie."

"Brawo, Yusei. Mimo obecnej sytuacji, zdołałeś stworzyć imponującą kombinację. Ale to ci nie pomoże, ponieważ aktywuję działanie Tech Genus Działa Halabardy! Zamknięcie Przywołania!" zadeklarował Antinomy. Wówczas czarno-pomarańczowy robot wystrzelił ze zbroi czerwony promień, który zredukował Dzikie Serce do pikseli. Antinomy uśmiechnął się drwiąco. "Zero kart w ręce i zero ustawionych kart... twoja studnia opcji zrobiła się pusta."

"Niekoniecznie!" skontrował Yusei. "Mam jeszcze jedną opcję. Aktywuję Pułapkę ze Cmentarza! Powrót Zemsty!"

"Powrót Zemsty? Ale ta karta została zniszczona!" zaprzeczył Antinomy, lecz po chwili już zrozumiał. "Chyba że...!"

"Tak. Powrót Zemsty posiada jeszcze jedno działanie, które wymaga obecności tej karty na Cmentarzu!" wyjaśnił Yusei. "Usuwając Powrót Zemsty ze Cmentarza, mogę wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie potwora, który został wysłany na Cmentarz przez działanie! Usuwam Powrót Zemsty ze Cmentarza i przywołuję z powrotem Dzikie Serce (4) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)!"

"A ja zaneguję to, używając specjalnej mocy Działa Halabardy! Zamknięcie Przywołania!" rzucił Antinomy, kiedy jego masywny robot ponownie wystrzelił wiązkę energii, która zdezintegrowała neandertalczyka. "Mogę użyć tego działania tyle razy, ile potworów zostało użytych do przywołania Działa Halabardy."

"Więc twój potwór może zanegować przywołania aż trzy razy, a ty już wszystkie wykorzystałeś!" zauważył Yusei.

"Tak. Ale ty masz zero kart w ręce. Nie masz zakrytych kart na polu. Jak sobie teraz poradzisz?"

"To prawda, że nie mam tak potężnego potwora, jak twój Delta-Akcel Synchro-Potwór." przyznał się Signer. "Ale nauczyłeś mnie, że mogę przekroczyć własne ograniczenia, jeśli uwierzę w mój potencjał! Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Redukując 7 Liczników Szybkości, mogę dobrać jedną kartę!"

 **Antinomy:** **SPC:** 7

 **Yusei:** **SPC:** 0

"Pora postawić wszystko na jedną kartę!" rzucił Yusei, kiedy dobrał nową kartę. A jak tylko spojrzał na nią, w jego głowie zapłonęła żarówka pomysłu. "Mam już karty, które zapewnią mi zwycięstwo! Wykonuję Zwyczajne Przywołanie z mojej ręki Miotacz Balansu!" wówczas na polu z portalu wyłoniło się lewitujące, purpurowe urządzenie z miotaczem na górze (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Następnie aktywuję działanie Martwiczego Obrońcy ze Cmentarza. Usuwając go ze Cmentarza i namierzając Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy, wszelkie obrażenia bitewne otrzymane w walce, w której będzie brać udział mój smok, zostaną wyzerowane. A dzięki działaniu Cierpliwej Duszy, Spadająca Gwiazda nie zostanie zniszczona!"

"Twój smok ma tylko 100 punktów Ataku. Moje Działo Halabardy ma aż 4000 punktów. Ta walka jest bezcelowa!" zaprzeczył Antinomy. "Po za tym, Cierpliwa Dusza nie może już bardziej obniżyć Ataku Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy, ponieważ twój potwór ma mniej, niż 800 punktów Ataku!"

"...tak myślisz?" zapytał się z uśmiechem Yusei, co zaniepokoiło jego przeciwnika.

"Co?"

"Prawda, że Atak Spadającej Gwiazdy jest już na wyczerpaniu, ale działanie Miotacza Balansu zrekompensuje to! Widzisz, jeśli wartość Ataku jednego z moich potworów na polu ma ulec zmianie, Miotacz Balansu zneutralizuje tą zmianę, a mój przeciwnik otrzyma obrażenia równe wartości Ataku, o którą siła ofensywna mojego potwora ma się zmienić. To oznacza, że jeśli Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy wda się w walkę z Działem Halabardy, Miotacz Balansu zneutralizuje obniżenie Ataku mojego smoka, a ty otrzymasz 800 punktów obrażeń." wyjaśnił Yusei. "Oprócz tego, mój Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy posiada zdolność, która pozwoli mu na wielokrotny atak, pod warunkiem, że pośród pięciu sprawdzonych kart z mojej talii znajdzie się Strojący Potwór!"

"Mam 1800 punktów życia. Żeby zredukować moje punkty życia do zera, twój Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy musiałby zaatakować co najmniej trzy razy. Ale to się może stać tylko wtedy, jeśli zdołasz odkryć trzy Strojące Potwory. To cud, że jesteś w stanie tak daleko zajść, ale czy zdołasz to przewyższyć?!" rzucił wyzywająco Antinomy.

"Zrobię to! Przewyższę mój potencjał! Przewyższę... MOJE OGRANICZENIA!"

" _Yusei..._ " powiedział w myślach Antinomy. Choć wątpił, że Yusei zdoła wykonać decydujący ruch, ale pewna część Antinomy liczyła na to, że mu się uda. " _Dalej, Yusei... chcę zobaczyć, czy masz moc do obrony Iris prze Z-one!_ "

"Pierwsza karta!" zadeklarował Yusei, dobierając pierwszą kartę. "Pierwsza karta to Strojący Potwór, Turbo-Synchron! Druga karta!" rzucił Yusei, po czym dobrał drugą kartę. Jednakże, druga nie przyniosła oczekiwań Yuseia. "Druga karta to Złomo-Żelazny Wróblostrach! Trzecia karta!" po dobraniu kolejnej... "Trzecia do kolejny Stroiciel, Nitro-Synchron! Karta numer cztery!" kontynuował Yusei. "Karta potwora, Tarczowe Skrzydło!" rzucił Yusei, ale zanim mógł sprawdzić piątą kartę, trasa nagle zaczęła trząść. On i Antinomy obejrzeli się za siebie i ze szokiem zauważyli, że byli już blisko czarnej dziury, która była już ogromną czarną sferą, wciąż rosnącą w nieskończoność. "Niedobrze..."

"Yusei! Za chwilę będziemy uwięzieni w polu grawitacyjnym czarnej dziury!" ostrzegł Antinomy. "Jeśli wejdziemy w zasięg dysku akrecyjnego Schwarzschilda, nawet światło nie ucieknie. Jeśli piąta karta nie będzie Strojącym Potworem, zostaniesz bezpowrotnie zniszczony na cząsteczki i znikniesz z istnienia!"

"O rany... cóż... wszystko albo nic." powiedział Yusei, po czym spojrzał na swoją talię. Teraz już wiedział, że ostatnia pociągnięta karta może zadecydować o jego losie. Albo zdoła pokonać Antinomy, albo zostanie zredukowany do najmniejszych cząsteczek. "...piąta karta!" rzucił po chwili Yusei, dobierając kartę. A kiedy spojrzał na dobraną kartę, już wiedział, jaki będzie wynik. "...piąta karta to Strojący Potwór, Hiper-Synchron!"

"C-Co?! Niemożliwe!" powiedział Antinomy, zszokowany. Nie spodziewał się, że Yusei będzie mieć tak wielkiego farta.

"Smoku Spadającej Gwiazdy, zaatakuj Tech Genus Działo Halabardy! Miraż Gwiezdnego Pyłu!" rozkazał Yusei. Biały, Kosmiczny Synchro-Potwór rozprostował skrzydła i rozczepił się na trzy klony, które z zaskakującą prędkością leciały w stronę celu niczym pociski. Wielki robot aktywował swoje urządzenie na plecach i po wyliczeniu parametrów wystrzelił wiązkę energii, unicestwiając niebieskiego Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy. Następnie zdjął ze miotacza halabardę i jednym cięciem posiekał czerwoną wersję Synchro-Potwora, kończąc jego żywot wybuchem. Kiedy już się wydawało, że po wszystkim, z obłoku dymu wyleciał trzeci Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy, który z pełną mocą natarł na cel. Delta-Akcel Synchro-Potwór użył halabardy do obrony, starając się odepchnąć wroga. Wówczas Miotacz Balansu przeleciał przez pułapkę Yuseia, Cierpliwą Duszę i, otoczony żółtą energią, wystrzelił turkusowy promień energii, który zwiększył moc Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy ponad wszelką miarę.

"Niemożliwe..." powiedział ze zdumieniem Antinomy. "Czy to...?"

"Właśnie! Nauczyłeś mnie mocy, dzięki której przewyższyłem ograniczenia!" odpowiedział wyzywająco Yusei, kiedy Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy zebrał w pysku ładunek kosmicznej energii, by po chwili wystrzelić ją wprost w głowę Działa Halabardy strzałem bezwzględnym. Masywny robot za późno zareagował i po chwili eksplodował, otaczając Antinomy chmurą dymu.

 **Antinomy:** 0 LP/ **SPC:** 7

 **Yusei:** 100 LP/ **SPC:** 0

* * *

"Niech to szlag!" krzyknął Antinomy, kiedy w wyniku eksplozji jego wizjer pękł, odsłaniając jego lewe oko. Ale na tym to się nie skończyło, bo wtedy włączyło się ochładzanie pojazdu, w wyniku czego Antinomy lekko stracił panowanie nad pojazdem. A to go drogo kosztowało, ponieważ przed to Antinomy został pochłonięty przez bezkresną ciemność czarnej dziury.

"Antinomy!" krzyknął Yusei, lecz wtedy i jego dosięgło pole grawitacyjne wyzwolonej energii. Po chwili on i Anitnomy znaleźli się w czarnej pustce, wciąż jeżdżąc na sprawnych Ścigaczach Walk, ale pojazd Antinomy wydawał się już być uszkodzony. "O rany... nawet światło stąd się nie wydostanie..." mruknął Yusei, a potem spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela. Jednakże zamiast goryczy porażki, Signer widział niecodzienny widok na twarzy swojego przeciwnika.

Antinomy się uśmiechał.

"...Antinomy?"

"Yusei..." odpowiedział Vizor ze nieskrywanym spokojem. "Mógłbym przysiąc... że widziałem na własne oczy twój potencjał."

"C-Co...?"

"Yusei, musisz ocalić świat! Musisz ocalić Z-one'a!"

"Ocalić świat? Ale przecież walczyłeś, żeby zniszczyć ten świat! To nie ma żadnego sensu!" zaprzeczył Yusei.

"Wiesz... podczas czasu, jaki spędziłem z tobą jako ktoś inny... widziałem, jak byłeś w stanie osiągnąć niemożliwe rzeczy. Kiedy odzyskałem pamięć, podjąłem decyzję... że będę wierzyć w twój potencjał, Yusei!"

"Mój potencjał?"

"Tak. Widziałem, jak byłeś w stanie przekroczyć swoje ograniczenia. To dlatego rozpocząłem pojedynek, żebyś poznał nową moc! Moc, jaką jest Delta-Akcel!" odpowiedział Antinomy. "Wiem, że jesteś w stanie znaleźć własną Synchro-Solucję ewolucji Delta-Akcel!"

"Własną Synchro-Solucję? To dlatego to wszystko zacząłeś, tylko żeby mnie o tym powiedzieć?" zapytał z niedowierzaniem Yusei.

"Yusei... gdyby to było możliwe... gdybym miał dostęp do materii czasu... spotkałbym się z tobą w zupełnie innych okolicznościach. Gdyby to się udało... z pewnością bylibyśmy prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi." rzekł Antinomy.

"Antinomy..." powiedział Yusei. "Nie, nie Antinomy..." poprawił się po chwili Signer. "...Bruno!"

"Huh?"

"Ty jesteś członkiem Drużyny 5D's... i moim przyjacielem, Bruno!"

Antinomy, znany jako Bruno oraz Vizor, spojrzał w oczy Yuseia. Widział w nich szczerą prawdę. "Przy... przyjaciel..." powtórzył Vizor. "Ty... naprawdę mnie uważasz za swojego przyjaciela?"

"Tak. Na zawsze i na wieczność." odpowiedział Yusei.

"Przyjaciel... widziałem, jak wiele razy dokonywałeś niemożliwego... wraz z twoimi przyjaciółmi patrzyłem, jak wygrywasz... czuję, jakbym teraz nic nie ważył... jakby cały ciężar nagle znikł." powiedział Bruno, kiedy nagle jedna część z tyłu jego pojazdu odpadła, co jeszcze trochę zwolniło jego Ścigacz Walk.

"Bruno, wskakuj! Szybko!" krzyknął Yusei.

"To na nic!" skontrował Bruno. "Już ci to mówiłem. Jeden musi zginąć, żeby drugi mógł przetrwać. A ty masz przetrwać!"

"A-Ale, Bruno...!"

"...czas, jaki spędziłem z tobą, był dla mnie największym darem, jaki mogłem otrzymać." powiedział spokojnie Bruno.

Yusei spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Bruno postanowił rzeczywiście zginąć. Ale potem jego niedowierzanie zmieniło się w szok, kiedy nagle Bruno skierował swój Ścigacz i już siedział na ogonie Signera. "Bruno, co ty robisz?!"

"Wykorzystam pozostałą moc mojego Delta-Orła, żeby cię wypchnąć z pola czarnej dziury."

"Ale, jeśli to zrobisz, nie będziesz w stanie sam uciec!" przypomniał mu Yusei.

"Yusei, musisz przetrwać! Akcel-Synchro potrafi prześcignąć nawet światło! A tylko dzięki tobie Iris może w pełni wykorzystać Zakazaną Moc!" rzucił Bruno. "Musisz prześcignąć światło! Zmienić przyszłość!"

"Bruno..." powiedział Yusei, zdumiony.

"NAPRZÓD, YUSEEEEI!" wrzasnął Bruno, kiedy jego Ścigacz Walk ruszył pełną mocą do przodu. Używając resztek mocy, pojazd pędził z niewiarygodną prędkością, wypychając pojazd Yuseia z taką siłą, że całe otoczenie wokół nich nagle stało się białe. Gracz Tech Genus zacisnął zęby, starając się jeszcze trochę wykrzesać mocy. Ale wtedy jego pojazd był już na skraju wytrzymałości i zaczął wyzwalać iskry, przez co Bruno powoli zostawał w tyle.

"BRUNO!" krzyknął Yusei, przerażony. Nie mógł stracić swojego przyjaciela. Nie tutaj, nie teraz.

"...dziękuję za wszystko... Yusei." rzekł Bruno. To były jego ostatnie słowa, zanim chmura dymu z Delta-Orła zakryła go, a sam pojazd nagle zniknął z pola widzenia Signera.

"BRUNOOO!" wrzasnął Yusei, kiedy nagle sceneria wokół niego nagle zmieniła się na pomieszczenie, z którego on i Bruno rozpoczęli Turbo-Pojedynek. Yusei, wciąż zdumiony, nie był w stanie zapanować nad pojazdem i po sekundzie jego Ścigacz Walk wywrócił się, wyrzucając młodego mężczyznę z siebie. Yusei przetoczył się i upadł na ziemię, kiedy nagle cała energia w pomieszczeniu zgasła. Signer lekko się ruszył i zaczął powoli wstawać. Po szybkim rzucie oka zauważył, że ponownie znalazł się na Arce, a oprócz niego był też jego leżący na podłodze Ścigacz Walk oraz pomieszczenie pozbawione energii. Dla niego wszystko, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło, wyglądało na sen.

"Nh... chyba Planetarny Mechanizm się zatrzymał..." zdołał wydedukować Yusei, kiedy nagle coś lśniącego na podłodze przykuło jego uwagę. Po zrobieniu kilku kroków widział, że tym przedmiotem był złamany, czerwony wizjer. A w nim odbijał się obraz uśmiechniętego Bruno, który był w formie, jakiej Yusei zawsze pamiętał: biało-niebieska kurtka, niebieska kurtka oraz rozczochrane, niebieskie włosy. Widząc jedyną rzecz, jaka pozostała po jego przyjacielu, Yusei już wiedział, że to nie był sen.

To była najprawdziwsza prawda, a zarazem najgorszy koszmar.

Vizor, doskonały Turbo-Gracz i profesjonalista w Akcel-Synchro...

...Antinomy, lojalny sługa Z-one'a z apokaliptycznej przyszłości...

...Bruno, najlepszy przyjaciel Yuseia...

...już go nie było. Zniknął na dobre.

"Bruno..." wydusił z siebie Yusei, starając się nie płakać. Ale to było silniejsze od niego. Stracił swojego przyjaciela. Mógł już tylko powiedzieć tylko jedno słowo. "BRUNOOOO!"

Jedno słowo. Tylko to jedno słowo, które zapewne mogło poruszyć samą Ziemię, odbijało się echem po całym pomieszczeniu oraz zapewne po całej Arce.

 **CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI...**

* * *

Hi, guys. I'm sorry to tell you I've decided a short my third part of Fanfic more. So that means a first two duels on Arc Cradle (Sherry and Ryo against Akiza and Crow, Aporia against Jack, Leo and Luna) will not appear here, but surely they will mentioned by characters. I'm really sorry for that postpoint, but one: I don't feel good for now and two: I slowly start interesting about Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. So, this and next chapter will be about Yusei and Iris' Turbo Duels, separated, against Vizor and Quaza. And by a way, Lynx/Quaza's codename "Fasma" I used from Greece 'fasmata' what means 'Phantom' (you know, by Tuner monster removed from play referred as 'phantom' due it isn't present on the field). So, Read, Enjoy and Comment, guys. And try don't cry, when you'll read a chapter's final sentences. Try be strong and think about peaceful sea. This always help me ^^"...


	7. Synchroniczna Wojna, część 2

**Rozdział 6** - _Przepaść między dwoma wrogami! Iris kontra Fasma_ _!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's cards, special abilities and characters. I also don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS and Bakugan Battle Brawlers, their Bakugan/Mechtogan/Mechtavius and their special abilities. Also, I don't own a Pokemon Black & White music. All rights of series, plots and all, except my OC's, belongs to rightful creators. By power of current copyright.

Note: To be more accurate, this chapter's Turbo-Duel is placed exactly during Yusei and Antinomy's Turbo Duel.

* * *

W poprzednich rozdziałach...

"Iris?" to pytanie wyrwało Iris z zamyślenia.

"T-Tak, Yusei?"

"Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz na zmartwioną." zauważył Yusei.

"No bo... wciąż mnie niepokoi ten Z-one." odpowiedziała Iris, starając się ukryć swoje prawdziwe myśli. "Zastanawia mnie, co on może wiedzieć o mnie."

* * *

"Uwaga!" ostrzegła Iris, wskazując w górę. Quaza, Vizor i Yusei spojrzeli w wyznaczonym kierunku i od razu zauważyli, co miała na myśli Iris. Droga, która skręcała w lewo, właśnie się zamykała ścianą w dół. Czwórka Turbo-Graczy wiedziała, że jeśli nie przejadą na czas, utkną w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Yusei i Vizor błyskawicznie przyśpieszyli, ścigając się z czasem. Na szczęście zdołali na tyle ostro skręcić, by pod kątem 45 stopni przemknąć pod zapadającą się ścianą. Jednakże Iris i Quaza nie mieli tyle szczęścia.

Srebrnowłosa Signerka ostro zahamowała, by się nie zderzyć z niespodziewaną przeszkodą. "Oż... kurczę, było blisko."

"Tego się nie spodziewałam." mruknęła Quaza, podczas gdy Iris uruchomiła interkom, by się połączyć z Yuseiem i Vizorem.

"Yusei! Nic wam się nie stało?!" zapytała się Iris.

"[ _Wszystko z nami w porządku, ale nie damy radę się do was przedostać._ ]" poinformował Yusei.

"[ _Wygląda na to, że musimy się tu rozdzielić. Ja i Yusei jedziemy w kierunku Planetarnego Mechanizmu._ ] dodał przez interkom Vizor.

"Tylko dokąd może prowadzić ta droga..." zastanawiała się Iris, wpatrując się w jedyną trasę, jaka jej i Quazy pozostała.

"[ _Według planu Arki... trasa na prawo wiedzie do komory, która jest umieszczona bezpośrednio pod Starym Reaktorem Ener-D._ ]

"Komora bezpośrednio pod Ener-D?" powtórzyła srebrnowłosa Signerka.

"Najwidoczniej Z-one spodziewał się, że wyłączymy Planetarne Mechanizmy. Więc musiał utworzyć specjalną komorę, która ma służyć za zapasowy generator Planetarnych Cząsteczek na wypadek dezaktywacji tych większych." zauważyła Quaza.

* * *

"Pamiętam... pamiętam wszystko. Pamiętam całą misję, do której zostałem przydzielony."

"Misję?" powtórzył Yusei.

"Tak. A twoim przeciwnikiem w Planetarnym Mechanizmie..." dodał po chwili Vizor, zdejmując swój czerwony wizjer, po czym spojrzał na Yuseia ciemno-niebieskimi oczami. Oczy Yuseia rozszerzyły się ze szoku i zdumienia. Vizor, który stał przed nim, miał rysy podobne do jednej osoby, którą pamiętał Yusei. "...jestem ja!"

"N-Niemożliwe! Bruno?!" niemal krzyknął Yusei, zszokowany. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel był tak naprawdę tym tajemniczym osobnikiem, który nauczył Signera mocy Czystego Umysłu.

"Tak naprawdę nazywam się Antinomy." odpowiedział 'Bruno'. "Jestem strażnikiem Planetarnego Mechanizmu i Arki."

"Patrz uważnie, Yusei! Oto potęga Szczytowego Czystego Umysłu!" rzucił Antinomy, kiedy jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszył, a wtedy niespodziewanie trasa, jaką miał przed sobą, stała się tunelem stworzonym z liczb binarnych i baz danych. A fioletowe smugi, jakie się pojawiały z powodu nadmiernej prędkości były coraz bardziej jasne, jakby Vizor jechał niczym rakieta, z prędkością wielką niż światło. Ale nie tylko to się wydarzyło; gwiazda, która była otoczona białą trasą, zaczęła się trząść, a na jej powierzchni pojawiały się niewielkie eksplozje oraz wyrwy energii. "Tech Genus Cudowny Magik poziomu 5 dostraja się z Hiper-Bibliotekarzem poziomu 5 oraz Ważką Oscylacji poziomu 2!" zadeklarował Antinomy, kiedy dziewczyna w szkarłatnych szatach zniknęła, zmieniając się w pięć zielonych pierścieni w oddali, podczas gdy pojazd Vizora pędził coraz szybciej.

" _Usunięcie ogranicznika, poziom maksymalny! Regulator, otworzony! Wszystkie systemy sprawne! Nieskończona moc, przedrzyj się przez czas i przestrzeń, by otworzyć nieznane światy!_ " wyrecytował Antinomy, kiedy wyrwa w gwieździe stawała się coraz większa. "Naprzód! Akceleracyjna Synchronizacja Delta!" rzucił Antinomy, kiedy jego dwa potwory zniknęły, a zaś gwiazda nagle się wypaliła i zmieniła się w białego karła, by po chwili eksplodować z porażającą potęgą. Siła uderzenia mocno wstrząsnęła białą trasą, jak i obecnie uczestniczącymi graczami. Na Vizorze nie robiło to żadnego wrażenia.

Ale zaś Yusei musiał zamknąć oczy i krzyknąć, kiedy czuł na sobie potęgę nagłego wybuchu gwiazdy. " _Co za moc! To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy jestem świadkiem zgaśnięcia gwiazdy!_ " krzyknął mentalnie Yusei.

W międzyczasie Vizor wciąż pruł do przodu, kiedy trasa, która okrążała gwiazdę, nagle zmieniła kierunek i wytyczyła teraz kierunek prosty w stronę kosmosu. "Przybądź! Tech Genus Działo Halabardy!" krzyknął Antinomy, kiedy z eksplozji gwiazdy wyłonił się nowy, potężniejszy potwór. Kiedy Yusei był już w stanie normalnie widzieć, widok nowego wroga był dla niego szokujący co kombinacja Primo ze Ścigaczem Walk. Nowy potwór Antinomy był wyposażony w czarno-pomarańczową zbroję. W przeciwieństwie do Ostrza Miotacza, który był przystosowany do błyskawicznych posunięć, ten wyglądał jakby był stworzony do brutalnych ataków z wielką siłą. Wystające z łokci kolce, pozbawiona emocji twarz z czerwonymi sensorami optycznymi oraz dzierżona przez niego halabarda tworzyły kombinację żywej brutalnej siły i futurystycznej technologii, gotowe by wykonać pierwszy rozkaz (12) (ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000).

"Niewiarygodne..." powiedział Yusei, zszokowany.

"Widziałeś to, Yusei! Wykonałem Synchro-Przywołanie, używając trzech Synchro-Potworów. To jest Synchro-Solucja wybiegająca ponad Akcel-Synchro!" rzucił Antinomy. "To jest Delta-Akcel-Synchro!"

"Smoku Spadającej Gwiazdy, zaatakuj Tech Genus Działo Halabardy! Miraż Gwiezdnego Pyłu!" rozkazał Yusei. Biały, Kosmiczny Synchro-Potwór rozprostował skrzydła i rozczepił się na trzy klony, które z zaskakującą prędkością leciały w stronę celu niczym pociski. Wielki robot aktywował swoje urządzenie na plecach i po wyliczeniu parametrów wystrzelił wiązkę energii, unicestwiając niebieskiego Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy. Następnie zdjął ze miotacza halabardę i jednym cięciem posiekał czerwoną wersję Synchro-Potwora, kończąc jego żywot wybuchem. Kiedy już się wydawało, że po wszystkim, z obłoku dymu wyleciał trzeci Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy, który z pełną mocą natarł na cel. Delta-Akcel Synchro-Potwór użył halabardy do obrony, starając się odepchnąć wroga. Wówczas Miotacz Balansu przeleciał przez pułapkę Yuseia, Cierpliwą Duszę i, otoczony żółtą energią, wystrzelił turkusowy promień energii, który zwiększył moc Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy ponad wszelką miarę.

"Niemożliwe..." powiedział ze zdumieniem Antinomy. "Czy to...?"

"Właśnie! Nauczyłeś mnie mocy, dzięki której przewyższyłem ograniczenia!" odpowiedział wyzywająco Yusei, kiedy Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy zebrał w pysku ładunek kosmicznej energii, by po chwili wystrzelić ją wprost w głowę Działa Halabardy strzałem bezwzględnym. Masywny robot za późno zareagował i po chwili eksplodował, otaczając Antinomy chmurą dymu.

 **Antinomy:** 0 LP/ **SPC:** 7

 **Yusei:** 100 LP/ **SPC:** 0

* * *

"Yusei, musisz przetrwać! Akcel-Synchro potrafi prześcignąć nawet światło! A tylko dzięki tobie Iris może w pełni wykorzystać Zakazaną Moc!" rzucił Bruno. "Musisz prześcignąć światło! Zmienić przyszłość!"

"Bruno..." powiedział Yusei, zdumiony.

"NAPRZÓD, YUSEEEEI!" wrzasnął Bruno, kiedy jego Ścigacz Walk ruszył pełną mocą do przodu. Używając resztek mocy, pojazd pędził z niewiarygodną prędkością, wypychając pojazd Yuseia z taką siłą, że całe otoczenie wokół nich nagle stało się białe. Gracz Tech Genus zacisnął zęby, starając się jeszcze trochę wykrzesać mocy. Ale wtedy jego pojazd był już na skraju wytrzymałości i zaczął wyzwalać iskry, przez co Bruno powoli zostawał w tyle.

"BRUNO!" krzyknął Yusei, przerażony. Nie mógł stracić swojego przyjaciela. Nie tutaj, nie teraz.

"...dziękuję za wszystko... Yusei." rzekł Bruno. To były jego ostatnie słowa, zanim chmura dymu z Delta-Orła zakryła go, a sam pojazd nagle zniknął z pola widzenia Signera.

"BRUNOOO!" wrzasnął Yusei, kiedy nagle sceneria wokół niego nagle zmieniła się na pomieszczenie, z którego on i Bruno rozpoczęli Turbo-Pojedynek. Yusei, wciąż zdumiony, nie był w stanie zapanować nad pojazdem i po sekundzie jego Ścigacz Walk wywrócił się, wyrzucając młodego mężczyznę z siebie. Yusei przetoczył się i upadł na ziemię, kiedy nagle cała energia w pomieszczeniu zgasła. Signer lekko się ruszył i zaczął powoli wstawać. Po szybkim rzucie oka zauważył, że ponownie znalazł się na Arce, a oprócz niego był też jego leżący na podłodze Ścigacz Walk oraz pomieszczenie pozbawione energii. Dla niego wszystko, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło, wyglądało na sen.

"Nh... chyba Planetarny Mechanizm się zatrzymał..." zdołał wydedukować Yusei, kiedy nagle coś lśniącego na podłodze przykuło jego uwagę. Po zrobieniu kilku kroków widział, że tym przedmiotem był złamany, czerwony wizjer. A w nim odbijał się obraz uśmiechniętego Bruno, który był w formie, jakiej Yusei zawsze pamiętał: biało-niebieska kurtka, niebieska kurtka oraz rozczochrane, niebieskie włosy. Widząc jedyną rzecz, jaka pozostała po jego przyjacielu, Yusei już wiedział, że to nie był sen.

"Bruno..." wydusił z siebie Yusei, starając się nie płakać. Ale to było silniejsze od niego. Stracił swojego przyjaciela. Mógł już tylko powiedzieć tylko jedno słowo. "BRUNOOOO!"

Jedno słowo. Tylko to jedno słowo, które zapewne mogło poruszyć samą Ziemię, odbijało się echem po całym pomieszczeniu oraz zapewne po całej Arce.

* * *

 **{Cue Theme Song: Never Say Never by After Midnight Project}**

 **{ _"Never say, never say..._** _ **}**_ Sceneria ukazuje Iris wpadającą w otchłań, kiedy to Yusei próbuje ją złapać. Jej nienaturalnie długie, srebrne włosy ukazują kolejno Primo, Lestera, Jakoba, Aporię, Bruno/Vizora, Lynx/Quazę, Sherry Leblanc, a na końcu Z-one'a w swej mechanicznej postaci. Podczas ujęcia pojawiają się obrazy ukazujące Signerów oraz ich smoki: Yuseia i Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, Jacka oraz Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, Crowa z Czarno-Skrzydlatym Smokiem, Akizę i Smoka Czarnej Róży, Leo i Lunę ze Smokiem Strumienia Życia i Starożytnym Baśniowym Smokiem, a na końcu Iris ze świecącym Okiem Orichalcum oraz Oręż Sądu.  
 **{ _Never say, never say...}_** Scena zmienia się na Iris, która w formie maga aktywuje swój Ścigacz Walk, StarDynamo. Ekran monitora się włącza, wskaźniki idą w górę, a Iris w końcu podkręca tempo, na wskutek czego StarDynamo rusza z piskiem, wystrzeliwując się niczym pocisk nad Nowym Miastem Domino w niebo, gdzie jest widoczna przysłonięta chmurami Arka.

 **{ _Our time has finally come, This is the chance that we've Been waiting for...}_** Crow z zadziornym uśmiechem przywołuje Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka, podczas gdy Akiza wyciąga rękę ku niebu, kiedy stojący za nią Smok Czarnej Róży wydaje z siebie groźny ryk. Naprzeciw im stoją Ryo Hajime oraz Sherry LeBlanc, obydwoje w nowych strojach przynależni Yliaster.  
 **{ _It all comes to this, Defining moment, we can, Wait no MORE!_ } **Jack, Luna i Leo zbliżają się do siebie plecami, przywołując Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, Starożytnego Baśniowego Smoka oraz Smoka Elektronarzędzia, którego zbroja pęka, ujawniając ukrytego w nim Smoka Strumienia Życia. Cała trójka stoi naprzeciw górującego nad nimi Aporii, podczas gdy nad nim pojawiają się spektralne formy Lestera, Primo i Jakoba.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Gonna stop us now (stop us now)}_** Yusei się odwraca i, na platformie starej fabryki w Satellite przywołuje Śmieciowego Wojownika, Synchrona Formułę, Śmieciowego Synchrona, Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu oraz Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy, patrząc z determinacją na przeciwnika, jakim jest Vizor, podczas gdy nad nim góruje spektralna forma Bruno.  
 **{ _Maybe Forever, always push the pedal DOWN!}_** Iris na StarDynamo w formie Maga przyzywa Nanohę Takamachi, Fate Testarossę, Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius oraz innego potwora, prawdopodobnie ewolucję Fate, po czym patrzy przed siebie na Quazę, której kask pęka na pół, ujawniając, że ona jest Lynx.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Space will chase us (will chase us)}_** Yusei i Iris się odwracają i widzą prawdziwego przeciwnika, jakim jest Z-one. Górujący nad Aporią, Quazą, Vizorem, Sherry oraz Ryo, lider Yliaster unosi swoje masywne, mechaniczne ręce w górę, kiedy nad nim pojawiają się Lordowie Czasu.  
 **{ _Maybe Forever, Time shatter destiny MIGHT!}_** Aporia przywołuje Meklorda Astro Mekanikle oraz Astro Asterisk, którzy wystrzeliwują niebieski promień oraz fioletowe tornado. T.G. Ostrze Miotacza oraz Pyrus Galaktyczny Dragonoid przechodzą ewolucję dwa znacznie potężniejsze Synchro-Potwory. Sherry aktywuje kartę Z-One, podczas gdy Ryo przywołuje Szlachetnych Rycerzy.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Gonna stop us now}_** Iris składa swoje ręce na piersi, trzymając naszyjnik, który świeci. Wtedy transformuje się w formę Maga, potem w Nanohę Takamachi, następnie w Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius, aż na końcu w tajemniczą, skrzydlatą istotę z czystego światła.

 **{ _This is it, now it's all, On the line...}_** Iris jedzie na StarDynamo wraz z Yuseiem na Skrzydlatej Drodze w kierunku Arki, w towarzystwie Akizy, Jacka, Crowa, Leo i Luny.  
 **{ _Never say never, Never gonna stop us NOW!}_** Iris zostaje otoczona srebrzystą aurą, po czym patrzy w górę, podczas gdy na tle pojawia się Arka, a nad nią góruje Z-one w sferycznej maszynie i nagle pojawiają się napisy "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" oraz "Clash of the Two Worlds", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

"..."

"Iris, wszystko dobrze?" zapytała się Quaza, wyrywając Iris z zamyślenia.

"nh... przepraszam, co?"

"Pytam, czy wszystko w porządku." powtórzyła Quaza.

"Och..." mruknęła Iris, spoglądając na otoczenie. Ona i jej towarzyszka wciąż jechali jedynym korytarzem, jakim im pozostał. Po chwili Signerka przypomniała sobie, o czym tak myślała: podczas podróży do Planetarnego Mechanizmu ona i Quaza były zmuszone się rozdzielić z Yuseiem i Vizorem, kiedy na rozwidleniu jedna z dróg się zamykała. Yusei i Vizor zdołali się przemknąć, ale Iris i Quaza nie miały tyle szczęścia. Teraz ich jedyną drogą był korytarz, który, wedle schematu Arki, wiódł w kierunku zapasowego generatora mocy. Nie mając innego wyboru, Yusei i Vizor ruszyli sami do Planetarnego Mechanizmu, a Iris musiała pojechać z Quazą w kierunku generatora. Wiedziała, że jeżeli Planetarne Mechanizmy się zatrzymają, to wtedy wspomniany generator się aktywuje, co ponownie ruszy Arkę.

"Mhm... tak, wszystko w porządku, Quaza." odpowiedziała po chwili Iris.

"Martwisz się o Yuseia, prawda?"

"Skłamałabym, gdybym zaprzeczyła." powiedziała Iris ze zmartwieniem. "Zostaliśmy rozdzieleni, Yusei jest w towarzystwie Vizora, a my przechadzamy się po posiadłości Z-one'a."

"Wiesz, jakoś to mnie rozbawiło." odpowiedziała Quaza.

"To z przechadzaniem po posiadłości?"

"Dokładnie." odparła Quaza z uśmiechem, na co Iris też się uśmiechnęła. Od razu poprawiło to jej nastrój.

"Hmm... chyba już jesteśmy na miejscu." zauważyła Iris, patrząc przed siebie. Akurat mieli przed sobą wyjście z tunelu. Iris zacisnęła zęby, gotowa na wszystko, co może jej stanąć na drodze.

Jednakże, kiedy wyjechała z ciemnego korytarza, nie była gotowa na to, co było na końcu tunelu.

"Co do-?!" niemal krzyknęła Iris, gwałtownie się zatrzymując. Tam, gdzie zgodnie z założeniami miał być zapasowy generator, była otwarta przestrzeń. A Iris i Quaza byli obecnie na szerokiej autostradzie, która zdawała się znajdować ponad futurystyczną metropolią!

" _Ej, co na Alberta Fiddleforda, się tu wyrabia?!_ " rzuciła Vita, zbita z tropu.

" _Czy my przypadkiem nie mieliśmy być wewnątrz Arki?_ " zastanawiał się Linehalt.

"Łał... to było interesujące." mruknęła Quaza, rozglądając się dookoła. "Gdzie my jesteśmy?"

"Te budynki wyglądają zbyt futurystycznie, jak na obecny czas." zauważyła Iris. "...mam wrażenie, że już nie jesteśmy w Nowym Mieście Domino."

" _Chwila moment. Przecież byliśmy w Arce. Nie ma mowy, żeby ta struktura..._ " rzekła Signum, lecz brakowało jej słów, kiedy rozejrzała się dookoła. " _Uhm, ludziska? Albo to tylko moja wyobraźnia, albo jesteśmy w Mid-Childa?!_ "

"Mid-Childa?" powtórzyła Iris.

" _Poznaję je po zabudowaniu. No i po tych dwóch księżycach._ " odpowiedziała Shamal, wskazując na dwa satelity na niebie.

"O rany..." jęknęła Signerka, patrząc na ogromne satelity. "Nie sądziłam, że Mid-Childa jest taka... niesamowita."

"Prawdę rzekłaś, Iris." potwierdziła Quaza.

"Ale... coś jest nie w porządku. Ten korytarz miał nas doprowadzić do zapasowego generatora. A zamiast tego, znaleźliśmy się w innym świecie."

"Najwidoczniej Z-one musiał się spodziewać, że zeskanujemy Arkę, więc w jakiś sposób musi manipulować tym miejscem. Choć z drugiej strony ten korytarz musiał służyć jako tunel prowadzący do innego wymiaru." zasugerowała Quaza.

"Doprawdy?" zapytała się Iris, patrząc przed siebie. Coś wyraźnie było nie w porządku. "Jeśli to wymiar Mid-Childa, to gdzie są ludzie?"

" _Hmm... na moje oko, ta przestrzeń nie jest prawdziwą Mid-Childą._ " zbadał Chrono, dotykając asfaltu. " _To musi być odrębny wymiar, gdzie technologia jest super-zaawansowana. A to niebo... to nie jest prawdziwe niebo, tylko sklepienie. A do tego farba i dziesięć tysięcy hologramowych żarówek._ "

" _Czyżby? Przekonująca iluzja._ " odpowiedziała Fate z podziwem.

" _Potrafiłam tworzyć iluzje, ale to jest ponad moje umiejętności!_ " dodała Teana.

"Cóż... tak czy owak, trzeba stąd szybko uciec. Zapewne Z-one wysłał tu przeciwnika do walki." rzekła Quaza.

"Myślę, że nie musimy szukać przeciwnika." odpowiedziała Iris z dziwnym spokojem.

"Naprawdę?" zapytała się Quaza, nie odwracając się. Lecz potem jej zmartwienie ustąpiło miejsca sarkastycznemu rozbawieniu, kiedy poczuła, jak Iris w nią celowała świetlistym mieczem. I nawet mimo tego się nie odwróciła. "...naprawdę sądzisz, że pogrożenie mi mieczem wyciągniętym ze bocznego schowka StarDynamo ci coś da?"

"Zapewne tyle czasu, ile potrzeba, żebym zdołała przeanalizować to miejsce i stwierdzić, że nie ma tu nikogo, po za nami." odpowiedziała cierpko Iris, wciąż nie opuszczając miecza. "Z-one nie musiał wysyłać mojego przeciwnika."

"..."

"Ty jesteś TYM przeciwnikiem, prawda, Quaza?" oznajmiła Iris. "Czy może raczej powinnam się do ciebie zwracać... Lynx?"

" _Chwila! Że co?!_ " krzyknęła Subaru ze zdumieniem.

" _Lynx i Quaza to ta sama osoba?!_ " dodała Ryuko, zbita z tropu.

"...jak długo mnie podejrzewałaś?" zapytała się Quaza.

"Znasz takie uczucie, kiedy pierwszy spotykasz osobę, która wygląda dokładnie jak ty? Mogę powiedzieć, że właśnie takie odczucie miałam na sobie od czasu, kiedy się spotkałyśmy, zanim Bruno i Yusei zaczęli robić program do naszych Ścigaczy." odpowiedziała Iris. "Kiedy nasze drogi się zetknęły podczas gali z okazji rozpoczęcia Światowych Mistrzostw Turbo-Pojedynków, miałam odczucie, że gdzieś cię widziałam. Albo raczej usłyszałam."

* * *

 **Wspomnienia**

 _"_ To uczucie..." _pomyślała Iris, wpatrując się w srebrno-opancerzoną dziewczynę z złotymi włosami i białym pasemkiem. "_ Dziwne... jej włosy... zupełnie jakbym patrzyła w lustro."

 _"Chwila... ta dziewczyna o złotych włosach... Yusei, pamiętasz ją?" wciął się Toru._

 _"Co?" zdziwił się Yusei, po czym spojrzał na nią. Wtedy sobie przypomniał coś. "Racja... to ta sama, która wyleczyła Iris i dała jej Oko Orichalcum."_

 _"Oko Orichalcum?" zapytała się Iris, patrząc to na Yuseia, to na dziewczynę. "Czyli to ty... ty dałaś mi ten dar, prawda?" zapytała się srebrno-włosa, wskazując na swoje zabandażowane oko._

* * *

"Następnie, kiedy Mina i Trudge poprosili mnie, Yuseia i naszych kumpli, byśmy zajęli się dwójką ludzi z amnezją. Kiedy spojrzałam na twoją twarz, znowu miałam odczucie, że gdzieś cię widziałam." kontynuowała Iris.

* * *

 **Wspomnienia**

 _"Wow, to jest dziwne..." powiedział Bruno, patrząc na Iris i Lynx. "Nie zauważyłem tego... poza oczami... wasza dwójka wygląda tak samo."_

 _"N-no... to chyba nie problem, tak?" zapytała się Lynx, czując się niepewnie._

 _"Wybacz, Lynx." odpowiedziała Iris. "Nigdy nie sądziłam, że istnieje ktoś, kto wygląda jak ja... jakbym patrzyła w lustro."_

* * *

"Ale najważniejsza wskazówka była wtedy, kiedy rozmawialiśmy ze sobą po mojej przegranej z Mirą."

"Doprawdy?" zapytała się Quaza, wciąż patrząc na hologramowy krajobraz.

"Mówiłaś wtedy, że gdyby nie moja nieśmiałość, nie byłabym w stanie wtedy wykonać Chaos-Synchro. To było dziwne, ponieważ wcześniej nie powiedziałam ci o tej nowej taktyce przeciwko Meklordom. A potem dodałaś, że spotkałaś Vizora, do którego żywiłaś uczucia, ale nie mogłaś się do tego przyznać, więc zapytałaś się siostry Vizora, Quazę." kontynuowała Iris. "Ale, kiedy się skończył ten bałagan z armią Duchów, wtedy podziękowałam Vizorowi i nazwałem go bratem. Zakładam, że widziałaś jego zdziwienie, kiedy go nazwałem twoim 'bratem'."

"No cóż..."

"Tak, to mnie dosyć zdziwiło. Że nie wspomnę też, że spotkałaś w przeszłości Vizora. Ale Vizor i Quaza wyglądali na ludzi, których technologia była zdecydowanie zbyt zaawansowana, jak na obecne czasy. A do tego dochodzi też Chaos-Synchro oraz Akcel-Synchro, o których nie wiedział świat. Więc mogłam wydedukować, że Quaza i Vizor pochodzą z przyszłości."

"No i co z tego wyszło?"

"To, że poskładałam te wskazówki i doszłam do wniosku, że albo jedna z osób kłamie albo dwie osoby tak naprawdę są jedną istotą. A kiedy wpadliśmy do wnętrza Arki... pamiętasz, co się wtedy stało?"

"Tak. Kiedy wylądowaliśmy na jednej z trzech dróg, wstrząs spowodowany upadkiem wytrącił cię z równowagi. Gdybym cię nie chwyciła za rękę, to teraz byś nie żyła." odpowiedziała Quaza.

"To prawda. A z powodu nagłego strachu nie miałam kontroli nad moją Zakazaną Mocą. W chwili, kiedy mnie chwyciłaś za rękę, przez przypadek moje moce dały się we znaki. I wiesz, co się potem stało?"

"Co?"

"Widziałam wydarzenia z przeszłości. I to z twojej perspektywy." odpowiedziała Iris, na co Quaza odwróciła się w jej stronę. "Widziałam twoimi oczami siebie, kiedy walczyłyśmy. Widziałam twoimi oczami, jak ty i Vizor byliście przy wielkim monumencie jednoczącym Satellite i Nowe Miasto Domino. Widziałam twoimi oczami siebie w boksie naszej drużyny Riot Force 6. Wtedy akurat rozmawiałam z Lynx."

" _O rany..._ " jęknęła Vita.

"Tamten przypadek potwierdził moje podejrzenia." dokończyła Iris, wyłączając swój świetlisty miecz i chowając go w kaburze przyczepionym na jej lewym biodrze. "Quaza i Lynx... to tak naprawdę jedna i ta sama osoba."

"Heh... brawo, Iris. Zawsze uważałam cię za mądrość nie z tego świata. Zwłaszcza, że jesteś Bojowym Cyborgiem." odpowiedziała Quaza, kiedy jej oczy na chwilę się zaświeciły, a potem nagle zmieniła się w Lynx. "Jesteś doskonałą mistrzynią dedukcji."

"Tak więc mam tylko jedno pytanie." rzekła Iris, ani na chwilę i spuszczając wzroku ze zdrajczyni. "Po co była ta cała maskarada?"

"Kwestia przypadków." odpowiedziała Quaza. "Żeby mieć pewność, że plan się powiedzie, Z-one usunął mi oraz Antinomy pamięć. Wszystko potem to kwestia przypadkowych zdarzeń. No wiesz, nagła pomoc, utrata amnezji... pozwolić, żeby koła losu nami pokierowały."

" _A ten Antinomy... to Vizor oraz Bruno w jednym?_ " zastanawiała się Shamal.

"Tak." odpowiedziała krótko Lynx, spoglądając na lewo od Iris. "I nie musicie udawać, że was tu nie ma. Jako, że pochodzę z przyszłości, moje oczy są mikro-kamerkami, które potrafią wychwycić anomalie energii, które są wyzwalane przez istoty inne, niż ludzie. Dlatego jestem w stanie widzieć dusze Pojedynkowych Potworów."

"Kurczę, a myślałam, że to ja jestem nietypowa." mruknęła Iris. "Hmm... wiesz? Jedno jeszcze mnie zastanawia."

"Co takiego?"

"Kiedy pierwszy raz cię spotkałam, miałam wrażenie, że już cię gdzieś widziałam. I to wcale nie po tym moim wypadku." rzekła Iris, lekko dotykając metalowego oka, które było na miejscu jej utraconego, lewego oka. "Czułam, że znam cię jeszcze, zanim mi dałaś Oko Orichalcum."

"Mhm... chyba rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. Mówisz o mojej..." powiedziała Lynx, kiedy jej oczy ponownie zaświeciły, by potem na miejscu Lynx znajdowała się nowa twarz: tym razem to była nastoletnia dziewczyna o niebieskich włosach oraz różowych oczach, które w pewien sposób nie zdradzały emocji. "...prawdziwej ja?"

"To jest twoje 'prawdziwe ja'? Tylko dlaczego-?" rzekła Iris, lecz potem urwała się w połowie zdania. Obecny wygląd Lynx wydawał się bardzo znajomy. Od razu w pamięci Iris pojawił się obraz takiej samej dziewczyny sprzed prawie pół roku. "Te oczy... i włosy... niemożliwe! Ty...!"

"Tak. Typ milczący, jaki spotkałaś podczas przeprowadzki do Nowego Miasta Domino. Misaki." odpowiedziała Lynx.

"Toru mi wspominał, że miał lokatorkę o imieniu Misaki. Ale powiedział mi też, że kiedy ja przyjechałam, ona zniknęła..." zauważyła Iris. "Zaraz, moment. To przecież bez sensu."

"Z-one wysłał mnie w przeszłość o wiele dalej, niż Antinomy. Miałam być w Nowym Mieście Domino do czasu, aż ty się w nim zjawisz."

"I widać, że ten plan wyszedł wręcz perfekcyjnie." odparła cierpko Iris. "Oszukałaś nie tylko mnie, ale i mojego przyjaciela. Zamydliłaś nam wszystkim oczy, Lynx."

"Plan Z-one'a zakładał przetestowanie cię w praktyce. To dlatego wysłał mnie i Antinomy, żebyśmy ciebie i Yuseia ewoluowali."

"Ewoluować? Nas?"

"Mhm. Antinomy nauczył Yuseia potęgi Czystego Umysłu i Akcel-Synchro, podczas gdy ja miałam za zadanie uczyć cię i obserwować, jak rozwijasz Zakazaną Moc oraz adaptujesz się do Kontroli Chaosu, która jest niezbędna do wykonania Chaos-Synchro. Według planu Z-one'a, te dwie czynniki mają na celu wygenerowania dużej ilości energii, która pozwoliła by nam ukończyć Obwód. A to z kolei sprowadziło Arkę nad Nowe Miasto Domino."

"Chcesz powiedzieć, że przez ten cały czas byliśmy tylko trybikami w schematach Z-one'a, Lynx?"

"Niestety, tak. I nazywam się Fasma, Iris." odpowiedziała Lynx, kiedy jej ciało zostało otoczone zielonym polem stworzonym ze liczb binarnych. Po chwili jej typowy ubiór został zastąpiony czerwonym strojem ze szarą zbroją, a łagodnie opadające włosy stały się dzikie i spiczaste. Całość dopełniał niebieski wizjer. "Fasma to moje imię kodowe. Z-one dał mi zadanie. Mam sprawdzić, jak bardzo rozwinęłaś swoją Zakazaną Moc, Orężu Sądu."

"Oręż Sądu..." powtórzyła Iris z niesmakiem. Od razu zauważyła, że Fasma mówiła do niej, jakby Signerka była królikiem doświadczalnym, a Fasma zachowywała się jako naukowiec.

"Test będzie całkiem prosty. Stoczymy Turbo-Pojedynek. Ale żeby mieć pewność, Z-one ustawił tu specjalny program."

"Program?" zdziwiła się Iris, kiedy nagle całe to miejsce się zatrzęsło. "Uwoaach!"

" _Hej, co się tu dzieje?!_ " zażądała Subaru.

" _Chyba TO się dzieje!_ " krzyknęła Caro, wskazując palcem. Iris odwróciła się i od razu zrozumiała, dlaczego Caro była aż tak przerażona. W oddali przestrzeń zachowywała się, jakby dezintegrowała się na piksele.

"A co to?!" niemal krzyknęła Iris.

"Ten 'specjalny program', o którym mówił Z-one." odpowiedziała Fasma, zasiadając za sterami swojego futurystycznego Ścigacza Walk. "Ten wymiar jest specjalny ze względu na to, że jest w pełni cyfrowy. Mój pan zainstalował program, który właśnie powoli zaczyna reset tego cyfro-wymiaru."

"Reset cyfro-wymiaru?"

"Owszem. Ten, kto przegra, zostanie permanentnie skasowany. Turbo-Pojedynek nie przewiduje żadnych wstrzymań czy też kapitulacji. Jeden z nas przetrwa, podczas gdy drugi musi zniknąć z istnienia."

"Niech to." zaklęła Iris. Rozejrzała się dookoła, starając się znaleźć inne opcje. Drzwi awaryjne, jakąkolwiek opcję, lecz skończyło się na tym, że analiza nic nie wskazywała na alternatywę. Pozostało jej tylko jedno. "...no dobrze. Zgadzam się na pojedynek."

"Doskonale." rzekła Fasma, kiedy jej Ścigacz Walk, Jastrząb Omega, od razu ruszył z pełnym gazem.

"Ej! Chwila!" rzuciła Iris, zaskoczona. Szybko wskoczyła za stery StarDynamo. "StarDynamo, pełna moc i grzejemy, ile fabryka dała!"

" _ **Tak jest, pani**_ _ **.**_ " odpowiedział mechaniczny głos. Silniki Ścigacza ryknęły głośno i pojazd szybko ruszył do przodu.

" _To będzie wyścig z czasem. Szanse, że przetrwam w obecnej sytuacji są poniżej połowy. A Lynx jest ekspertką w dziedzinie Chaos-Synchro. Wolę nie myśleć, co się może wydarzyć, jak przegram._ " zastanowiła się Iris, kiedy w jej głowie zagościł obraz jej przyjaciół.

...Crowa, Akizy, Jacka, Leo i Luny...

...Toru, Demure'a, Lazara, Elswortha...

...różnych mieszkańców Nowego Miasto Domino...

...oraz Yuseia, który również był zmuszony walczyć przeciwko swojemu przyjacielowi.

" _Yusei... wciąż pamiętam tą przepowiednię o twojej śmierci. Nie pozwolę... żeby do tego doszło!_ " powiedziała w myślach Iris. "Coredon! Transformacja!"

Medalion zabłysnął niebieskim światłem, kiedy w rozległ się mechaniczny głos " ** _Tak jest, mistrzyni. przygotowanie procesu_** _._ " Po chwili niebieskie światło, które otoczyło ciało Iris opadło, ukazując ją w formie maga; jej oczy świeciły się na czerwono i niebiesko, włosy były już srebrno-czarne. Jej strój też się zmienił: już nie miała na sobie kowbojskich ubrań, za to teraz miała czarny płaszcz z srebrnymi naramiennikami, na których było po trzy kolce. Oprócz tego miała czarne bez-palczaste rękawice, choć jej lewa ręka była odziana w metalową rękawicę. Iris spojrzała na swojego przeciwnika przez swój srebrny wizjer. "Aktywacja Zaklęcia Pola, Świat Szybkości 2!"

 **TRYB POJEDYNKU WŁĄCZONY.**

Słowa "TRYB POJEDYNKU" wyświetlił się na monitorach obu ludzi, po czym zmienił obraz na pole planszowe i licznik prędkości. Wówczas z obydwóch Ścigacz wystrzeliła purpurowa aura, która błyskawicznie zmieniła kolory otoczenia na bardziej ciemnoniebieski.

* * *

"Pojedynek!"

 **Fasma:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 0

 **Iris:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 0

"Rozpocznę pierwsza!" zadeklarowała Fasma, dobierając kartę. "Najpierw ustawiam dwie zakryte karty i na tym zakończę moją turę!"

"Co? Tylko tyle?" zdziwiła się Iris. " _To mi nie wygląda na typowe zagranie. Chyba chce mnie podpuścić..._ " pomyślała młoda Signerka. "Moja tura!"

 **Fasma:** **SPC:** 1

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 1

"Przywołuję Yuuno Scrya, Maga As'ów w trybie Obrony!" zadeklarowała Iris, kiedy na polu pojawił się młody chłopiec z brązowo-beżowych szatach (4) (ATK: 1400/DEF: 850). "Jeśli Yuuno Scrya jest w trybie Obrony, mogę raz na turę wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie jednego potwora typu Maga z mojej talii o poziomie 3 lub niższym! Przyzywam Uczennicę Wiedźmy na pole!" wtedy z portalu koło Iris wyłoniła się czerwono-włosa dziewczyna z białymi skrzydłami i trzymająca w ręku miotłę (2) (ATK: 550/DEF: 500). "Czas na małe strojenie! Yuuno Scrya poziomu 4 dostroi się z Uczennicą Wiedźmy poziomu 2!"

" _Dwóch stanie się jednym, a dwóch uczyni ten świat jednym_ _! Niech moc Rewolwerowej Rękawicy przebije niebo rezolutnością! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Naprzód, Subaru Nakajima, Gwiazdo 4!"_

Kolumna światła uderzyła w ziemię, formując nastolatkę o niebieskich włosach, ubraną w lekki strój bitewny. Jej prawa ręka była zakryta technologiczną rękawicą (6) (ATK: 2300/DEF: 2500). "Aktywuję specjalną moc Yuuno Scrya! Jeśli ta karta została użyta do Synchro-Przywołania, mogę zyskać 200 punktów życia, pomnożone przez poziom przywołanego Synchro-Potwora! Subaru jest Synchro-Potworem poziomu 6, związku z tym moje punkty życia wzrosną o 1200!"

 **Fasma:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 1

 **Iris:** 5200 LP/ **SPC:** 1

"Subaru Nakajima, atak bezpośredni Rewolwerowym Działem!" zadeklarowała Iris. " _Jeśli zredukuję jej punkty życia, zanim zdoła przywołać swojego atutowego potwora, zakończę ten pojedynek w mgnieniu oka._ "

" _Gotowa, czy nie, nadchodzę!_ " rzuciła dziarsko Subaru, kiedy jej rękawica zaczęła pracować na zdwojonych obrotach.

"Wątpliwe. Aktywuję Potwora-Pułapkę, Ognistego Skorpiona." skontrowała spokojnie Lynx.

"Co? Potwór-Pułapka?" powtórzyła Iris ze zdziwieniem, kiedy jedna z dwóch zakrytych kart jej przeciwniczki się otworzyła. Wówczas odkryta karta nagle transformowała się w chodzącego na sześciu odnóżach czerwonego potwora, którego ręce były zakończone trzema pazurami (6) (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2600). Wtedy niespodziewany potwór otworzył swój egzoszkielet, ujawniając ukryte dwa lustra. Subaru Nakajima rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia, kiedy jej atak został odparty, a Iris zacisnęła zęby, kiedy rykoszet z Rewolwerowego Działa trafił ją.

 **Fasma:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 1

 **Iris:** 4900 LP/ **SPC:** 1

"Ngh... a co to było?" syknęła przez zęby Iris.

"To mój Potwór-Pułapka, Ognisty Skorpion. Mogę go przywołać jako potwora z działaniem." odparła Fasma z uśmiechem.

"Niech to diabli. Ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę moją turę." zaklęła Iris, po czym spojrzała na Ognistego Skorpiona. " _To było dziwne. Rykoszet zredukował moje życie o 300. To raczej niewielka strata, ale w chwili kiedy oberwałam, poczułam jakby przeszło koło mnie tornado. Czyżby obrażenia z walki były prawdziwe?_ "

"To chyba teraz moja kolej. Czas wrzucić do walki trochę chaosu!' zadeklarowała Fasma, dobierając kartę.

 **Fasma:** **SPC:** 2

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 2

"Aktywuję działanie Ognistego Skorpiona. Raz na turę, mogę wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie z mojej talii jednego Strojącego Potwora poziomu 3 lub niższego. Przyzywam na pole Stroiciela poziomu 2, Dartaaka - Płomiennego Napastnika!" rzuciła Fasma, kiedy na jej polu pojawił się portal, z którego wyszedł mały, mechaniczny robot przypominający samuraja (2) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 400). "Dostrajam Dartaaka poziomu 2 z Ognistym Skorpionem poziomu 6!"

" _W ogniu walki, bezkresny chaos uwolni siłę potężną jak Supernova! Strzeż się mocy, która rozpali płomienie Ostatecznego Smoka_ _! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Ukaż się, Helixie Dragonoidzie!"_

Kolumna światła uderzyła w trasę, a z niej wynurzył się kolejny smok mający posturę człowieka, lecz młodszy i miał na plecach jedną parę skrzydeł, które wydawały się palić żywym ogniem. Miał na sobie zbroję na udach, na klacie piersiowej oraz na gadziej twarzy. Smok ryknął głośno (8) (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400). "Następnie gram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Poświęć i Zyskaj!" kontynuowała Lynx, grając Kartą Zaklęcia. "Jeśli moje Liczniki Szybkości są równe lub większe od 2, mogę dobrać dwie karty, ale w zamian muszę usunąć z mojej ręki jedną kartę potwora. Pozbywam się Neo Ziperatora z mojej ręki i dobieram dwie karty!" zadeklarowała Lynx, kiedy nad nią pojawiła się przez krótką chwilę widmowa wersja Neo Ziperatora.

"Teraz zapewne przywołasz swojego Galaktycznego Dragonoida?" zapytała się Iris.

"...zobaczymy." odpowiedziała krótko Lynx. "Helix Dragonoid zaatakuje Subaru Nakajima! Ruszaj, Impuls Smoka!"

"Co?!" zdziwiła się Signerka. Sądziła, że jej przeciwniczka zamierza wykonać Kontrolę Chaosu, ale w tym czasie zdecydowała na atak?

" _To będzie bolało!_ " pisnęła Subaru, kiedy człekokształtny smok złożył swoje ręce, skupiając w nich ognistą kulę. Wtedy nagle uniósł ognistą kulę w górę i wystrzelił promień płonącej energii, który błyskawicznie otoczył Subaru. Niebiesko-włosa dziewczyna krzyknęła głośno, nim eksplodowała na piksele.

 **Fasma:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 2

 **Iris:** 4600 LP/ **SPC:** 2

"Subaru!" krzyknęła Iris, zdruzgotana. Nie dość, że jej wróg ją przechytrzył, to jeszcze odczuła ból Subaru na sobie z dwukrotną siłą. "Ngh...!"

"Heheh... nie spodziewałaś się takiego obrotu spraw?" zadrwiła Fasma.

"Erh... bardziej, niż czegokolwiek innego. Ale ze względu na główną umiejętność moich StrikerS'ów, jeśli Subaru zostanie zniszczona, mogę ją przenieść na pole Zaklęć i Pułapek, gdzie jest traktowana jako Trwała Karta Zaklęcia, jak i Synchro-Potwór poziomu 1. Problemem dla ciebie będzie to, że nie namierzysz teraz Subaru atakiem." odpowiedziała Iris, kiedy piksele z eksplozji zebrały się razem, tworząc broń Subaru, jaką była jej metalowa rękawica.

"Nie tylko ty jesteś pełna niespodzianek. Aktywuję zakrytą kartę, Widmowa Synchronizacja!" kontynuowała Lynx.

"Widmowa Synchronizacja?"

"Pomyśl, że to ekskluzywna wersja Awaryjnego Strojenia. Dzięki tej karcie mogę wykonać Synchro-Przywołanie, zwracając do mojej talii usuniętego z gry Stroiciela oraz wysyłając na Cmentarz Synchro-Potwora, którego kontroluję." wyjaśniła Lynx z wyzywającym uśmiechem, kiedy jej szafirowy wisiorek zaczął świecić niebieskawym światłem, a Helix Dragonoid został spowity kolumną światła utworzoną z dwóch wielkich, zielonych pierścieni.

"To dlatego zaatakowała Dragonoidem. To jest taktyka ataku i ewolucji podczas Fazy Bitewnej." domyśliła się Iris.

" _Strzeżcie się mocy potężniejszej od Supernovy_ _! Niech potęga chaosu przybierze na sile, otwierając portal do super-ewolucji! Naprzód, Chaotyczna Synchronizacja!_ " wyrecytowała Fasma, kiedy w końcu kolumna światła wystrzeliła w stronę nieba rozdzierając chmury. Po chwili Quaza podniosła dłoń, a w niej zaczęła się materializowała tajemnicza karta. Wtedy niespodziewanie na niebie pojawił się duży magiczny krąg, gdzieniegdzie strzelając błyskawicami. Nagle z magicznego kręgu zaczęło coś wychodzić. Najpierw duże, metaliczne nogi, potem kolosalny korpus i masywne metalowe ręce, aż w końcu głowa smoka zakryta hełmem. Nowy powstały potwór przypominał odzianego w wielką zbroję smoka, i był czerwonego koloru, a jego skrzydła były chyba dwa razy większe od niego. Całość dopełniały dwa ogromne działa na plecach (10) (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600). "Przybądź, Galaktyczny Dragonoidzie!"

" _Galaktyczny Dragonoid... Chaos-Synchro, które potrafi więcej, niż zwyczajne Synchro-Przywołanie. Ale nie rozumiem tylko jednego..._ " zastanowiła się Iris i spojrzała na Fasmę. "Lynx! Skoro rzeczywiście tak naprawdę pracowałaś dla Z-one'a, to dlaczego nauczyłaś mnie tej techniki? Jaki ma w tym sens?!"

"To proste. Synchro-Przywołanie wytwarza sporo energii, więc to oczywiste, że Chaos-Synchro wytwarza aż dziesięciokrotnie większą moc, niż zwyczajne Synchro-Przywołanie. Obwód zbierał energię z pojedynków, a kiedy będzie w pełni ukończony, wytworzy nieskończoną energię, żeby przywołać Arkę. Poza tym, Kontrola Chaosu pozwoliła ci kontrolować Zakazaną Moc. To, oraz moc Czystego Umysły były niezbędnymi czynnikami, które miały jeden cel: pozwolić Arce zawisnąć nad Nowym Miastem Domino." wyjaśniła Fasma.

"Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Yusei i ja byliśmy tylko pionkami w grze Z-one'a?!" rzuciła Iris, zszokowana.

"Owszem. Ale wystarczy tego. Galaktyczny Dragonoidzie, atak bezpośredni! Smoczy Niszczyciel!" rozkazała Fasma. Uzbrojony smok, używając mentalnego połączenia ze swoją masywną zbroją, ustawił dwa masywne działa w stronę Iris. Kiedy parametry i dane były odpowiednie, Dragonoid wystrzelił podwójny promień energii, który uderzył mocno w trasę. Iris zacisnęła zęby, starając się ominąć kontakt z energią.

"Nghh! _Ten potwór ma mocnego kopa!_ " mruknęła mentalnie Iris.

 **Fasma:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 2

 **Iris:** 1300 LP/ **SPC:** 2

"Ustawiam zakrytą zakrytą kartę i na tym moja tura się zakończy." dokończyła Fasma.

"..."

"Co jest, Iris? Czyżbym cię zaskoczyła swoją mocą?" zadrwiła Lynx.

"Nie..." odpowiedziała cicho Iris, choć jej przeciwniczka była w stanie to usłyszeć.

"Posłuchaj, Iris. Jeżeli mnie nie pokonasz, nie dasz rady też pokonać Z-one'a! Ty naprawdę chcesz się poddać po tym wszystkim?!" rzuciła wyzywająco Lynx, co wyrwało Iris z wewnętrznych wątpliwości.

"Lynx... kim on jest?"

"Kto?"

"Z-one. Powiedz mi, kto to jest i dlaczego mu służysz!" zażądała Iris.

"...Z-one jest ostatnim żyjącym człowiekiem z apokaliptycznej przyszłości." odpowiedziała Lynx.

"Co?"

" _Zaraz, to Z-one jest człowiekiem?_ " powtórzyła Shamal z niedowierzaniem, na co Lynx westchnęła.

"To wszystko się wydarzyło w przyszłości. Byłam jedną z profesjonalistek w dziedzinie Turbo-Pojedynków. Ja i Antinomy poznaliśmy się podczas jednego z turniejów. Tak jak ty i Yusei, my kochaliśmy Turbo-Pojedynki. Obydwoje byliśmy prawie jak siostra i brat. Lecz potem wszystko się zmieniło."

"Meklordy." odpowiedziała krótko Iris. Lynx skinęła głową.

"Tak. Otrzymałam informację, że Ener-D wymknęło się spod kontroli, a nad miastami pojawiły się hordy morderczych maszyn. Wszędzie był tylko chaos." wyjaśniła Lynx. "Widziałam i słyszałam... jęki, krzyki, odgłosy wystrzału... krew i osmalone szczątki ludzkich ciał. To... to było dla mnie za dużo. Cała ta moja euforia z pojedynków nagle wyparowała. Jedyne, co pozostało we mnie, to czarno-białe spojrzenie na świat. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że używanie Synchro-Potworów przez nieodpowiedzialnych i chciwych ludzi doprowadziło mój świat do upadku. Myślałam, że to będzie mój koniec, kiedy spotkałam jednego z Meklordów. Nie mając chęci do walki, zwyczajnie stałam, czekając na swój koniec."

"I co potem się wydarzyło?"

"Spotkałam Z-one'a. W przeciwieństwie do mnie, on wciąż walczył z zagrożeniem. Po ocaleniu mi życia, mój przyjaciel zaproponował mi schronienie. Właśnie wtedy dowiedziałam się, że nie byłam jedyną, która ocalała z tej apokalipsy. Z-one, Aporia, Antinomy, Paradox oraz ja spędziliśmy resztę naszego życia w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej solucji, która mogłaby nam pomóc zmienić tą apokaliptyczną przyszłość. Bez wytchnienia, non-stop pracowaliśmy. Aż końcu..."

"Wy... umarliście? Tak, jak Aporia powiedział?"

"Mhm. Jako, że przez tą katastrofę byłam zdruzgotana, ja byłam pierwszą, która musiała odejść z tego świata. Później po mnie była reszta ocalałych, aż w końcu Z-one został sam. Chcąc zmienić przyszłość, Z-one ożywił mnie, Bruno, Paradoxa oraz Aporię jako androidów. Paradox został wysłany w daleką przeszłość, żeby zniszczyć główne źródło Pojedynkowych Potworów, pana Maximilliona Pegasusa. To miała być próba zmiany przyszłości, żeby Pojedynkowe Potwory nie istniały."

"Paradoxa?" zdziwiła się Iris.

" _Chwila. Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to chyba byliśmy świadkami tych 'zmian', prawda?_ " zagadnął Yuuno.

" _No tak. Po tej naszej wycieczce w czasie widzieliśmy, jak kilka budynków nagle się odbudowało!_ " przypomniała sobie Signum.

* * *

 **Wspomnienia**

 _"_ C-Co to niby miało być?!" _zażądała Ryuko, pełna podejrzliwości._

 _"Wyglądało jak... jakby te budynki się odtworzyły. Zupełnie, jakby coś w przeszłości się wydarzyło."_

 _"_ A my dopiero co wróciliśmy z niej. Czyżby nasza interferencja przed Zerowym Rewersem była za to odpowiedzialna?" _spytała się Hayate._

 _"Nie, Zerowy Rewers rozwalił wszystko, co się tu znajdowało. Więc to nie może być nasza sprawka."_

 _"_ Więc co się stało, że te budynki tak same się naprawiły, skoro to nie my jesteśmy za to odpowiedzialny?" _zdziwiła się Subaru._

 _"Hmm... być może nie tylko my mieliśmy małą wycieczkę po czasie." zauważyła Iris._

* * *

" _A więc tamta interferencja czasowa to był wynik działań Paradoxa._ " domyśliła się Iris.

"Tak jak mówiłam, Z-one dał nam zadania, które pozwoliłyby zmienić naszą zniszczoną przyszłość. Aporia został wskrzeszony w postaci trzech Cesarzów Yliaster, których celem było ukończenie Obwodu. Zaś ja oraz Antinomy mieliśmy misję udoskonalenia Obwodu, poprzez rozwinięcie umiejętności twoich oraz Yuseia, co pozwoliłoby wam wykorzystać Chaos-Synchro oraz Akcel-Synchro. Co więcej, żeby Zakazane Moce w tobie się rozwinęły, potrzebna ci była determinacja i źródło, które pomogłoby ci ujarzmić twój wewnętrzny chaos."

"Źródło..." powtórzyła Iris, kiedy nagle do niej dotarł sens zdania. "Niemożliwe... chcesz powiedzieć, że ta cała przyjaźń z Yuseiem... to wszystko..."

" _Iris, nie trać skupienia! Ta zmiennokształtna miesza ci w głowie!_ " ostrzegła Shamal.

" _Właśnie! Ona bawi się z tobą w gry pozorów!_ " rzuciła Subaru. Srebrnowłosa Signerka spojrzała na Lynx z wyrzutami sumienia.

"Czy ty wiesz, jak bardzo nas zraniłaś? Oszukałaś nie tylko mnie. Ty i Bruno oszukaliście też naszych przyjaciół. A teraz przez to Arka wisi nad miastem i w każdej chwili może je zniszczyć, a Mid-Childa również podzieli los Nowego Miasta Domino!"

"Wierz mi, Iris, mi też się to nie podoba. Ale trywialne ofiary muszą być potrzebne, jeśli chcę zmienić tą apokaliptyczną przyszłość!" rzuciła Lynx. "Dlatego będę lojalna swojej misji i Z-one'a!"

"Ngh... wygląda na to, że tylko walką będę musiała przemówić ci do rozsądku." mruknęła Iris. "Moja tura!"

 **Fasma:** **SPC:** 3

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 3

"Jak to się mówi, piorun może uderzyć dwa razy, ponieważ aktywuję Zaklęcie Szybkości, Poświęć i Odzyskaj!" zadeklarowała Iris.

"Jak to? Ty też posiadasz tą kartę?!" zdziwiła się Lynx, na co Iris uśmiechnęła się dziarsko.

"Oczywiście. Jako że w finałach Mistrzostw Turbo-Pojedynków miałam za przeciwników Trzech Cesarzów Yliaster, to było naturalne, że musiałam usprawnić moją talię o dodatkowe karty wsparcia." wyjaśniła Iris. "Ale wracając do walki, tak jak wcześniej pokazałaś, mogę usunąć z mojej ręki jednego potwora z gry w celu dobrania 2 kart. Usuwam z mojej ręki Vivio, Święte Światło Chaosu!" zadeklarowała Signerka, kiedy nad jej głową pojawił się wir, który pochłonął przezroczystą formę młodej dziewczynki o różnobarwnych oczach, a potem Iris dobrała dwie karty. "Następnie wykonuję Specjalne Przywołanie z mojej ręki! Przybądź, Łapaczu Zaklęć!" wówczas na trasie za plecami Iris pojawił się portal, z którego się wyłonił magik w brązowych szatach. Cechował go czarny szal, który zasłaniał dolną część twarzy oraz kapelusz z szerokim rondem. Całość dopełniał kostur z głowicą przypominającą rozwidlone ostrze kosy (2) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 700).

"Łapacz Zaklęć może zostać Specjalnie Przywołany, jeżeli została właśnie aktywowana Karta Zaklęcia. A wraz z pojawieniem się na polu bitwy otrzyma również jeden Licznik Zaklęcia." wyjaśniła Iris, kiedy jedno ostrze kostura zabłysło (SPC: 1). "Ale nie zabawi tu na długo, ponieważ Łapacz Zaklęć może raz na turę wykorzystać Licznik Zaklęcia, żeby wskrzesić jednego potwora typu Maga albo typu Wojownika z mojego Cmentarza, kosztem zanegowanych umiejętności. Usuwam Licznik Zaklęcia i przywołuję ze Cmentarza Subaru Nakajimę!" wtedy tajemniczy magik uniósł swój kostur do góry, a nad nim pojawił się portal, z którego wyszła niebiesko-włosa dziewczyna, głodna rewanżu (6) (ATK: 2300/DEF: 2500). "Teraz dostroję Łapacza Zaklęć poziomu 2 z Subaru Nakajima poziomu 6!"

" _Widać, że planuje wykonać Kontrolę Chaosu._ " pomyślała Quaza, kiedy zamaskowany magik uniósł swój kostur do góry, zmieniając się w dwa zielone pierścienie.

" _Dwóch stanie się jednym, a dwóch uczyni ten świat jednym! Przełam bariery magii, a Wzburzone Serce otworzy drogę do Gwiazd! Synchro-Przyzwanie! Przybądź, Nanoha Takamachi, Mag StrikerSów!_ "

Kolumna światła wówczas się rozbłysła i kiedy światło znikło, w powietrzu unosiła się dziewczyna w wieku 19 lat. Miała czerwone włosy spięte w dwie małe ogonki oraz nosiła biały strój z peleryną doczepioną do pasa, miała też mini spódniczkę oraz klejnoty na butach. Całość dopełniała długa włócznia, której koniec przypominał zaawansowaną wersję ostrza, w którym była połyskująca różowa kula (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"A teraz aktywuję specjalną zdolność Vivio, Świętego Światła Chaosu, która została usunięta z gry! KONTROLA CHAOSU!" rzuciła srebrno-włosa Signerka, kiedy jej Oko Orichalcum zaczęło się świecić, a Nanoha została otoczona dwoma srebrnymi pierścieniami. "Dostrajam usuniętą z gry Vivio, Święte Światło Chaosu poziomu 2 oraz Nanohę Takamachi poziomu 8!"

 _"_ _Ciało wojowniczki i umysł maga stają się jednym! Nowa, potężna siła, łamiąca czas i przestrzeń rodzi się, by stworzyć nową ewolucję przyszłości! Naprzód, Chaos-Synchro!"_ wygłosiła Iris, kiedy elektryczność z mocy pierścieni skierowała się ku niebu, tworząc starożytny magiczny krąg, do którego weszła Nanoha. Po chwili nastąpił wielki podmuch energii, by po chwili z kręgu wyłoniła się Nanoha w ulepszonym, niebieskim pancerzu. Do jej pleców był doczepiony jetpack, który wyzwalał niebieskie płomienie, które z kolei formowały skrzydła. Jej długa spódnica była zakończona czterema metalowymi rombami, a w kaburach na jej srebrnym pasie spoczywały dwa duże miecze o złotej warstwie (10) (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600). "Przybądź z innego wymiaru, Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius!"

"Heheh... no proszę, teraz to walczysz na poważnie." zauważyła Quaza wyzywająco.

"Jeszcze nie raz cię zaskoczę. Zakryta karta, aktywacja! Wzburzone Serce Exelion!" zadeklarowała Iris, ujawniając zakrytą kartę, która od razu została wchłonięta do płomienistych skrzydeł Nanohy. "To specjalna umiejętność, która działa tylko podczas mojej rundy i w obecności Nanohy. Po namierzeniu Nanohy, mogę na czas tej tury zredukować jej siłę o połowę, po czym wyprowadzić atak bezpośredni. Ale to nie wszystko, ponieważ Nanohy Exelius posiada moc wielokrotnego ataku w zależności od tego, ile potworów typu Maga odkryję pośród pięciu kart."

" _Niedobrze. Jeżeli uda się jej odkryć co najmniej 3 potwory typu Maga, będę skończona._ " zastanowiła się Quaza.

"Zaczynam!" zadeklarowała Iris, dobierając pięć kolejnych kart. Po szybkim sprawdzeniu spojrzała na swoją przeciwniczkę. "Herold Stworzenia, Złomo-Żelazny Wróblostrach, Walkiria Magika, Alchemik Czarnych Zaklęć i Zaklęcie Szybkości, Koniec Burzy! To oznacza, że mogę zaatakować do trzech razy!"

"O nie!" jęknęła Lynx. Jeżeli wszystkie ataki Iris się powiedzą, zostanie bezpowrotnie skasowana.

"Ruszaj, Nanoha!" rozkazała Iris. "Gwiezdny Łamacz!"

" _Robi się!_ " odparła Nanoha, wyciągając z kabur dwa lśniące miecze, które zostały otoczone czarną i zieloną poświatą (3300-1650).

"Ergh...! Aktywuję specjalną moc Galaktycznego Dragonoida! Usuwam go z pola!" zadeklarowała desperacko Lynx.

"To ci się nie uda! Poza bezpośrednim uderzeniem, Wzburzone Serce Exelion powstrzymuje twojego potwora przed aktywacją specjalnych umiejętności." zaprzeczyła Iris, kiedy Nanoha uderzyła swoim mieczem wprost w grubą, czerwoną zbroję, powodując w uzbrojonym Dragonoidzie zwarcie systemów.

"No nie!" krzyknęła Lynx, zdumiona, lecz potem musiała zasłonić się ręką, kiedy Nanoha Exelius uderzyła mieczem w prawy bok jej Ścigacza Walk.

 **Fasma:** 2350 LP/ **SPC:** 3

 **Iris:** 1300 LP/ **SPC:** 3

"Teraz atak numer 2!" kontynuowała Iris. Czerwono-włosa wojowniczka uniosła swoje miecze i jednym machnięciem wysłała falę energii prosto na Quazę. Przeciwnika znowu musiała się zasłonić, by nie oberwać drugi raz.

 **Fasma:** 700 LP/ **SPC:** 3

 **Iris:** 1300 LP/ **SPC:** 3

" _Niech to szlag. Jeszcze jeden taki atak i po mnie!_ " powiedziała w myślach Lynx, patrząc na swoją przeciwniczkę.

" _Mogę to zakończyć tu i teraz. Ale jeśli to zrobię..._ " zastanowiła się Iris, kiedy w jej umyśle pojawiły się obrazy, które pokazywały jej czas spędzony z Lynx. "...ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę. A wraz z tym wygasa działanie Wzburzonego Serca Exelion, co oznacza, że Atak Nanohy Exelius wraca do podstawowego poziomu mocy (1650-3300)."

"Co? Dlaczego mnie nie wykończyłaś?" zdziwiła się Lynx, zbita z tropu. Srebrnowłosa Signerka już ją miała na celowniku, a zamiast zadać decydujący cios, tylko zakończyła swoją rundę.

"Wiesz, Lynx? To jest bezcelowe."

"Co takiego?"

"Obydwie byłyśmy bliskimi przyjaciółkami. A atakowanie kogoś bliskiego nie leży w moim interesie." powiedziała Iris.

"I to dlatego wstrzymałaś się z ostatecznym atakiem?"

"Posłuchaj!" rzuciła Iris, ignorując pytanie Lynx. "Z-one może i wysłał cię na misję. No i co z tego? Może uważasz, że to wszystko to było częścią planu, ale wiem, że w głębi duszy wciąż jesteś tamtą Lynx."

"Iris..." powiedziała Lynx, zszokowana.

"Więc uważam, że tak naprawdę nie chcesz pomóc Z-one zniszczyć Nowe Miasto Domino. Możesz to przerwać jedną decyzją! Dołącz do mnie, Lynx, a wspólnie postaramy się zmienić przyszłość bardziej odpowiednim sposobem!"

"Iris..." powtórzyła Lynx, spoglądając na Signerkę. "Wierz mi. Chciałabym, żeby to było takie łatwe. Ale z losem nie wygrasz."

"Lynx..."

"A tak na marginesie... naprawdę sądzisz, że będziesz w stanie mnie pokonać moją techniką, mimo że nie znasz pełnej mocy Chaos-Synchro?"

"Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?" zapytała się Iris.

"Tylko tyle, że Chaos-Synchro ma znacznie większą moc, niż ci się zdaje. To tak naprawdę zaledwie 20 procent pełni mocy." odpowiedziała Fasma.

"Tylko 20 procent?" powtórzyła Iris, zaskoczona.

" _To jest jeszcze coś potężniejszego, niż Chaos-Synchro?_ " zapytała się Shamal.

"Owszem. A w tej turze pokażę ci coś, co przerasta twoje możliwości!" odpowiedziała wyzywająco Fasma. "Moja tura!"

 **Fasma:** **SPC:** 4

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 4

"Najpierw, jeśli mój przeciwnik kontroluje Synchro-Potwora, mogę wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie Płonącej Monarus, strojącego potwora z mojej ręki!" zaczęła Fasma, kiedy na jej polu pojawił się różowy, człekokształtny motyl z fioletowymi skrzydłami (1) (ATK: 400/DEF: 800). "Następnie przyzywam do walki Płonącego Rycerza!" wtedy obok Fasmy pojawił się portal, z którego wyłonił się wojownik odziany w czerwoną zbroję wraz z pomarańczową peleryną. Całość dopełniał miecz, który zapłonął żywym ogniem (1) (ATK: 600/DEF: 600). "Płonący Monarus poziomu 1 dostroi się z Płonącym Rycerzem poziomu 1 w celu Synchro-Przywołania!"

" _Płonący motyl i rycerzu spowity ogniem! Stańcie się ciałem i duszą wielkiego stworzenia lawowego oceanu_ _! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Przybądź, Płonący Megarusie!"_

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła z zielonego pierścienia, by po chwili na polu się zjawiła wielka, czerwona ryba z turkusowymi oczami i wielkim, pomarańczowym wiertłem zamiast dzioba (2) (ATK: 100/DEF: 300).

"To strojący Synchro-Potwór..." zauważyła Iris.

"Kiedy Płonący Megarus zostanie pomyślnie Synchro-Przywołany, mogę wybrać między dobraniem jednej karty albo usunięciem Megarusa z gry. Wybieram drugą opcję!" zadeklarowała Fasma, kiedy czerwona ryb z pomarańczowym wiertłem zniknęła z pola widzenia. "Kiedy Megarus zostanie usunięty z gry, mogę zwrócić jednego Synchro-Potwora z mojego pola do Extra-Talii, a na jego miejsce przywołać dwa inne Synchro-Potwory, których suma poziomów musi być równa poziomowi zwróconego Synchro-Potwora."

" _Co?! Może przywołać dwa Synchro-Potwory poprzez zwrócenie jednego i to bez warunków przywołania?! To przecież niemożliwe i nieuczciwe!_ " rzuciła Ryuko.

"Ale w jej przypadku to niemożliwe staje się możliwe..." mruknęła Iris.

"Zwracam do mojej Extra-Talii Galaktycznego Dragonoida i przywołuję na jego miejsce Smoka Ciemności poziomu 5 i Emisariusza Rdzennego Smoka poziomu 5!" rzekła wyzywająco Fasma, kiedy jej uzbrojony smok zniknął, a na jego miejscu pojawił się krwisto-czerwony smok z płonącymi skrzydłami i ostrymi jak noże pazurami (5) (ATK: 2200/DEF: 800) oraz czarno-pomarańczowy smok, zakuty w zbroję (5) (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700).

" _Nie jest dobrze. Wygląda na to, że zaraz Fasma przywoła coś potężniejszego..._ " pomyślała Iris, kiedy nagle cała sztuczna metropolia dookoła zaczęła się świecić i powoli znikać, podczas gdy dwa smocze potwory Fasmy zostały otoczone dwoma purpurowymi pierścieniami. "Co?"

"Patrz uważnie, Iris. Oto prawdziwa moc Chaos-Synchro!" rzuciła Fasma, kiedy gwałtownie przyśpieszyła, a jej wisiorek i oczy zaczęły się jarzyć tym samym światłem, co pierścienie. "Poprzez działanie Płonącego Megarusa, mogę zwrócić go do Extra-Talii, żeby go wykorzystać jako Synchro-Materiał do Synchro-Przywołania! Wykorzystuję Płonącego Megarusa poziomu 2 do dostrojenia się z Smokiem Ciemności poziomu 5 i Emisariuszem Rdzennego Smoka poziomu 5!"

"Zaczyna się..." powiedziała do siebie Iris, kiedy nad nią i Fasmą rozprzestrzeniły się czarne chmury, a dwa potwory Fasmy zmieniły się w wiry energii, które poszybowały w stronę burzliwych chmur. Srebrnowłosa Signerka wówczas poczuła, że nagle zrobiło się jej ciężko. "Ngh... co jest...?"

" _Ech... hhh... dlaczego czuję się cięższa, niż zwykle?_ " wydyszała Signum.

" _To pewnie efekt tych chmur... muszą generować jakieś pole grawitacyjne..._ " zastanowił się Chrono.

" _Potęga trzech istot zbierze się w jedno! Niech potęga chaosu zostanie uwolniona siłą kosmicznej eksplozji wymiaru! Strzeżcie się... EWOLUCJI KONTROLI CHAOSU! Chaotyczna Fantomowa Synchronizacja!_ " wyrecytowała Fasma w chwili, kiedy miasto dookoła graczy znikało jak szalone, by po chwili oślepiające światło objęło Fasmę, Iris i Nanohę Exelius. Signerka musiała zasłonić się ręką, żeby nie oślepnąć. Po minucie oślepiające światło powoli znikało, przywracając Iris zdolność widzenia. Jednakże, coś się zmieniło w otoczeniu: już pod ich trasą nie było miasta, tylko wielka biała pustka, a burzliwe chmury zmieniły się w wielki, magiczny portal z którego się wyłaniało coś, co z wyglądu przypominało maszynę. Z początku wydawało się, że to, co najpierw wyszło z portalu to para nóg, lecz potem okazało się, że te 'nogi' były tak naprawdę dwoma wielkimi, czerwonymi maszynami. Zaraz po nich wyłonił się wielki, metalowy korpus o szkarłatnym kolorze, a potem dwie ręce, z czego prawa również okazała się wielkim czerwonym robotem, który był złożony w formę ręki z dwoma ostrymi jak brzytwa piłami. Całość dopełniała głowa pokryta metalowym pancerzem z czerwonymi sensorami optycznymi. Nowy, potężniejszy potwór uniósł swoją broń wysoko w górę, wyzwalając z siebie potężny, pełen gniewu i furii ryk (12) (ATK: ?/DEF: 4000).

" _A to co za monstrum?!_ " krzyknęła Subaru, przerażona.

" _Cóż, na przyjaciela to raczej nie wygląda._ " mruknął Zafira.

"...co to za potwór...?" wydusiła z siebie Iris, zszokowana. Wyglądem przypominał cztery wielkie roboty połączone w jedną wielką, niszczycielską machinę wojenną.

"Przedstawiam ci potężniejszą formę Chaos-Synchro, Iris. Oto Fantomowy Chaos-Synchro, Mechtavius Niszczyciel Infernator." odpowiedziała Fasma.

"Fantomowy Chaos-Synchro?"

"Znacznie potężniejsza siła Chaosu. Wymagana dwóch Synchro-Potworów na polu oraz usuniętego z gry Synchro-Stroiciela. Moc tej ewolucyjnej formy jest tak ogromna, że potrafi zniszczyć wszystko na swojej drodze. Jak to miasto, które właśnie znikło."

" _Nie mogę uwierzyć. Taka moc..._ " pomyślała Iris, rozglądając się dookoła. Jedyne, co widziała, to tylko białą pustkę oraz trasę, która wciąż zdawała się znikać w oddali.

"Aktywuję specjalną moc Mechtaviusa! Kiedy ta karta została pomyślnie Synchro-Przywołana, mogę wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie czterech Symboli Mechtoganów na moje pole! Przybądźcie, Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker i Mandibor!" zadeklarowała Fasma, kiedy nagle nad jej polem pojawił się portal, z którego, pod postacią błyskawic, wyłoniły się cztery roboty, które były takie same, jak komponenty Mechtaviusa. Każdy z nich odznaczał się czarnym kolorem i innym wyposażeniem (6) (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000 x4).

" _Uh-oh. Jedna tura i już ma na polu pięć potężnych potworów._ " jęknął Erio.

"Tak długo, jak Symbole Mechtoganów są na polu, mój Mechtavius Infernator nie może być obrany za cel ataku ani zostać unicestwiony przez działanie. Co więcej, Mechtavius zyskuje 2000 punktów Ataku za każdy Symbol Mechtoganów na polu!"

" _To jakiś żart?!_ " wybuchnęła ze szokiem i złością Ryuko, kiedy nagle statystyki połączonej istoty się powiększyły (?-2000-4000-6000-8000).

"Mechtaviusie Niszczycielu, atakuj Nanohę Exelius! Armata Wyklętej Energii!" rozkazała Fasma. Mechaniczny potwór ryknął, by po chwili wystrzelić z klatki piersiowy promień ciemnej energii.

"Aktywuję specjalną moc Nanohy Exelius! Usuwam ją z gry w celu neutralizacji ataku!" skontrowała Iris, kiedy jej uzbrojona wojowniczka uniosła w górę swoją włócznię.

"Nie sądzę. Skontruję to specjalną mocą Infernatora! Poprzez poświęcenie jednego Symbolu Mechtogana, mogę zanegować specjalną moc Nanohy i zredukować jej Atak o 600 punktów!"

"Co?!" krzyknęła Signerka, zdumiona. Wówczas nagle robot o czarno-żółtych kolorach zmienił się w kulę energii, która została zaabsorbowana do wnętrza Mechtaviusa. Wtedy olbrzymi robot wystrzelił z dwóch pił promień, który sparaliżował Nanohę (3300-2700). W międzyczasie Mechtavius Niszczyciel również odczuł lekką utratę mocy (8000-6000), lecz to i tak nie poniosło Iris na duchu. "Niedobrze..."

"Nawet twoja Nanoha Exelius, która jest Chaos-Synchro-Potworem, nie ucieknie przed siłą mojego Fantomowego Chaos-Synchro Mechtaviusa Niszczyciela. Dalej, Mechtaviusie! Atakuj!" rozkazała ponownie Fasma.

"Aktywuję działanie Synchronicznego Zbawiciela z mojej ręki! Jeśli moje punkty życia są poniżej 2000, a mój Synchro-Potwór ma zostać zniszczony w walce, mogę zrzucić tą kartę na Cmentarz, by obdarzyć Synchro-Potwora niepodatnością na zniszczenie w walce!" skontrowała Iris, kiedy dusza czarnowłosego chłopca, odzianego w zielone szaty weszła do ciała Nanohy. Rudowłosa wojowniczka, czując przypływ energii, wytworzyła wokół siebie tarczę obronną. "Następnie aktywuję moją zakrytą kartę, Ocalone Dobranie! Jeżeli mam otrzymać obrażenia z walki, ta karta redukuje obrażenia bitewne do zera, a potem mogę dobrać kartę, każdą za 600 punktów obrażeń, które miałam otrzymać! Jednakże, przez użycie tej karty, moja następna Faza Dobrania zostanie pominięta!"

"Imponujące." mruknęła Fasma, kiedy ciemna energia została zaabsorbowana przez tarczę obronną Nanohy. "Zarówno utrzymałaś potwora na polu i pozbyłaś się obrażeń bitewnych."

"Atak Mechtaviusa wynosi 6000, podczas gdy Nanoha ma 3300 punktów Ataku. Różnica, a zarazem Obrażenia Bitewne wynoszą 2700 punktów, więc mogę dobrać cztery karty." wyjaśniła Iris, dobierając cztery karty do trzech, które akurat miała w ręku.

" _Interesujące. A więc to była zakryta karta Iris. Ciekawe, dlaczego ona jej nie użyła, kiedy otrzymała bezpośredni atak Galaktycznego Dragonoida. Mogłaby wówczas dobrać jeszcze więcej kart..._ " zastanowiła się Fasma. "...kończę turę. "

" _Niewiarygodne. Nie dość, że Mechtavius przewyższa mojego potwora o 2700 punktów, to jeszcze nie mogę go zniszczyć, póki Fasma kontroluje te Symbole Mechtoganów. Muszę w jakiś sposób przełamać się przez jej wyewoluowaną Kontrolę Chaosu_." pomyślała Iris. "Moja tura!"

 **Fasma:** **SPC:** 5

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 5

" _Co prawda, wielokrotny atak na Symbole Mechtoganów może osłabić Mechtaviusa Niszczyciela, ale możliwe, że skoro to wyższa forma Chaos-Synchro, to zapewne posiada inne umiejętności. Na razie muszę się zająć budową linii obrony, a potem znajdę sposób na obejście tego kolosa._ " zastanowiła się Iris. "Przywołuję Słonecznego Chochlika w trybie Obrony! zadeklarowała Signerka, przywołując na pole małą, człekokształtną wróżkę o różowych włosach (1) (ATK: 300/DEF: 400). "Następnie, jeśli kontroluję Stroiciela, mogę wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie z mojej ręki. Oto Magiczna Królowa, Gwiazda Słońca!" wówczas na polu pojawiła się młoda dama w lekkim ubiorze o jasnych kolorach bieli i zieleni, a w dłoni dzierżyła berło z ornamentem słońca i gwiazdy (3) (ATK: 600/DEF: 900). "Kiedy ta karta została przywołana, mogę namierzyć jednego potwora z mojego pola lub ze Cmentarza. Wówczas Gwiazda Słońca do końca tej rundy będzie posiadać poziom namierzonego potwora. Wybieram Yuuno Scryę poziomu 4, który obecnie jest na Cmentarzu. A to oznacza, że Magiczna Królowa Gwiazda Słońca zyskuje poziom 4 (3-4)."

"Chcesz przywołać kolejnego Synchro-Potwora... nieważne, jakiego przywołasz, i tak nie zadraśnie Mechtaviusa." odparła pewna siebie Fasma.

"Jeszcze zobaczymy. Dostrajam Słonecznego Chochlika poziomu 1 z Magiczną Królową, Gwiazdą Słońca poziomu 4!" zadeklarowała Iris, kiedy mała wróżka złożyła swoje ręce na piersi, zmieniając się w jeden pierścień, który otoczył kobietę o jasnych szatach.

" _Dwóch stanie się jednym, a dwóch uczyni ten świat jednym! Mała ciałem, ale wielka duchem, niech jej siła przywoływania smoków wzbudzi respekt! Synchro Przyzwanie! Zstąp na ziemię, Caro Ru Lushe!"_

Promień światła dosłownie wystrzelił z tunelu pierścieni, przywołując młodą, 10-letnią dziewczynkę odzianą w biały płaszcz z białą czapką przypominającą beret. Jej twarz wyrażała determinację, a jej różowe włosy unosiły się na wietrze. Całość dopełniały stalowe buty oraz bezpalcowe rękawice z różowymi kulkami na sobie (5) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 400). "Jeśli Słoneczny Chochlik został użyty do Synchro-Przywołania Synchro-Potwora typu Świetlnego, mogę odzyskać 1000 punktów życia!"

 **Fasma:** 700 LP/ **SPC:** 5

 **Iris:** 2300 LP/ **SPC:** 5

"To nie wszystko. Kiedy Caro została przywołana na pole, otrzymuje 2 Liczniki Magii, a każdy z nich daje jej 700 punktów Ataku!" odparła Iris, kiedy wokół Caro pojawiły się dwie świecące światełka, okrążając swoją panią niczym pierścień planety (ATK: 1000-1700-2400). "Może nie będę w stanie zniszczyć twojego Mechtaviusa Niszczyciela, ale wciąż mogę atakować twoje Symbole Mechtoganów, a dzięki temu twój Fantom-Chaos Synchro będzie na tyle osłabiony, że potem Nanoha Exelius go zniszczy." kontynuowała Signerka. "Ale najpierw Caro Ru Lushe zaatakuje Symbol Mechtogana, Coredegona!"

" _Jak sobie życzysz, mistrzyni Iris..._ " odpowiedziała rzetelnie Caro, tworząc magiczny krąg koloru różowego pod swoimi stopami, gotowa uderzyć w wyznaczony cel, jakim był czarny robot z zielonymi akcentami.

"Wątpliwe. Aktywuję Trwałą Kartę-Pułapkę, Symboliczna Protekcja." odpowiedziała krótko Fasma, aktywując zakrytą kartę.

" _Nie myśl, że taki atak może nam coś zrobić!_ " ryknął Coredegon, kiedy on, Slycerak i Mandibor wytworzyli wokół siebie specjalną tarczę obronną, która pochłonęła różowy promień, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

"Niech to, oni wciąż stoją..." warknęła Iris, zdenerwowana.

"Tak jak mówiłam: nic mnie nie zadraśnie." odparła Fasma. "Symboliczna Protekcja to Trwała Pułapka, która chroni Potwory-Symbole przed zniszczeniem w walce i przed zniszczeniem w wyniku działania kart. A dzięki Mechtaviusowi Niszczycielowi, wszelkie obrażenia jakie mam doznać w walce, w której biorą udział Symbole Mechtoganów, zostają zredukowane do zera. Co więcej, podczas każdej Fazy Końcowej, zyskuję 200 punktów życia za każdy Symbol na moim polu."

" _Czyli skontrowała mój atak własną wersją Synchronicznego Zbawiciela i Ocalonego Dobrania, ale w jej przypadku to trwałe działanie. Na razie posiadam Nanohę Exelius i Caro Ru Lushe w trybie Ataku, a także nieaktywną formę Subaru._ " zastanowiła się Iris. "Ustawiam trzy zakryte karty i kończę moją turę!"

"Podczas Fazy Końcowej aktywuje się działanie Symbolicznej Protekcji, która zwiększy moje punkty życia o 200 za każdy Symbol na polu." dodała Fasma.

 **Fasma:** 1300 LP/ **SPC:** 5

 **Iris:** 2300 LP/ **SPC:** 5

"Moja tura!" zadeklarowała Fasma.

 **Fasma:** **SPC:** 6

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 6

"To już koniec! Mechtavius Niszczyciel Infernator atakuje Nanohę Exelius!" rozkazała Fasma. Wówczas wielki robot ponownie otworzył swój tors, ładując kolejną kulę energetyczną.

"Aktywuję działanie Gwiezdnej Nanohy Exelius!" skontrowała Iris. "Podczas rundy przeciwnika, mogę usunąć ją z gry do końca tej tury w celu zanegowania działania i ataku potwora przeciwnika!"

Jednakże, Fasma pozostawała niezrażona, kiedy rudowłosa wojowniczka zaczęła znikać z pola widzenia. "Tylko marnujesz jej energię, Iris. Nie ma ucieczki przed siłą Fantom-Chaosem! Aktywuję działanie Mechtaviusa Niszczyciela! Poświęcając Mandibora, neguję działanie Nanohy Exelius i jeszcze raz redukuję jej siłę!" zadeklarowała Fasma, kiedy czarny robot z niebieskimi akcentami zmienił się w kulę skoncentrowanej energii, którą Mechtavius wchłonął do swojego ciała. Wtedy wystrzelił ze lewej ręki paraliżujący, który trafił w Nanohę. Rudowłosa dziewczyna krzyknęła w agonii, kiedy elektryczne więzy zacieśniły wokół jej ciała (2700-2100). W międzyczasie Mechtavius ponownie odczuł utratę energii w wyniku zneutralizowania mocy przeciwniczki (6000-4000).

"Ty chyba nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy się poddać." mruknęła Fasma w miarę jak Mechtavius ładował kolejną sferę niszczycielskiej energii. "Mechtaviusie, atakuj!"

"Nie sądzę. Aktywuję pułapkę, Waboku i tworzę Łańcuch z drugą pułapką, Wysoko i Nisko!" skontrowała Signerka, aktywując dwie zakryte karty, które zostały otoczone polem elektrycznym.

"Niech to..." zaklęła Lynx.

"Waboku chroni moje potwory przed zniszczeniem w walce, a obrażenia zostaną zredukowane do zera. Zaś Wysoko i Nisko to karta-pułapka aktywująca się tylko wtedy, jeśli mój potwór staje się celem ataku. Dzięki tej pułapce mogę wysłać na Cmentarz maksymalnie trzy karty z wierzchu mojej talii. Jeśli pośród tych kart znajdzie się potwór, jego punkty Ataku zostaną dodane do Ataku potwora zaatakowanego. Jednakże, jeśli Atak zaatakowanego przewyższy Atak atakującego, ten potwór ulegnie zniszczeniu." wyjaśniła Iris, co zaskoczyło jej przeciwniczkę.

"Zaraz. Przecież różnica między Mechtaviusem a Nanohą wynosi 1900 punktów, ale zanim użyłaś jej specjalnej umiejętności, różnica ich mocy wynosiła aż 3300 punktów. A biorąc pod uwagę zawartość twojej talii, szanse na dobranie potworów o wysokim Ataku przed użyciem zdolności Chaos-Synchro Potwora w celu zwiększenia Ataku Nanohy do wystarczającego poziomu, by zredukować obrażenia do minimum, wynoszą ponad 70 procent. Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?"

"Wystarczy mi tylko, że w tej turze będę polegać na szczęściu. Jeśli zdobędę odpowiednie karty, to w następnej rundzie cię pokonam!" odgryzła się Iris, po czym położyła dwa palce na karcie, którą od razu dobrała. Po sprawdzeniu karty Signerka się uśmiechnęła. "Pierwsza karta to karta potwora, Vivio, Święte Światło Chaosu!"

"Ale Vivio ma zero punktów Ataku, więc raczej ci nie pomoże." odparła Fasma, a wtedy Iris dobrała drugą kartę. "Co teraz?"

"...druga karta to też karta potwora, Lindy Harlaown, Admirał As'ów. Jej wartość Ataku wynosi 1400." rzekła Iris, kiedy Nanoha poczuła przypływ mocy (2100-3500). "A teraz sprawdzam trzecią kartę!"

"Różnica między siłami wynosi 500 punktów. Aż tak bardzo chcesz ryzykować?" zapytała się Fasma, zdumiona.

" _Jeśli dobiorę odpowiednią kartę, być może uda mi się pokonać Lynx w następnej turze..._ " pomyślała Iris, spoglądając na następną kartę z wierzchu talii, gotową do dobrania. Wiedziała, że od trzeciej karty może zależeć jej życie. Po chwili rozmyślań, Signerka otworzyła swoje metaliczne Oko Orichalcum, gotowa na wszystko. "Dobieram!" krzyknęła Iris, dobierając trzecią kartę. A kiedy spojrzała na pociągniętą kartę, po szybkim zerknięciu na karty w ręce Iris nagle doświadczyła umysłowego schematu taktyki, która mogłaby zadziałać. Signerka Ciała Szkarłatnego Smoka ujawniła trzecią dobraną kartę przed włożeniem jej do wnęki na karty, które są na Cmentarzu. "Trzecia karta to Einhart Stratos, Mistrzyni Stylu Hegemon!"

"Co?!" niemal krzyknęła Fasma, kiedy Nanoha wytworzyła pole energetyczne, które uchroniło ją przed działaniem niszczycielskiej energii Mechtaviusa. "Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego wykorzystałaś te dwie Karty-Pułapki po użyciu-" rzuciła Fasma, kiedy nagle w jej głowie zagościło jedno logiczne wyjaśnienie. " _Chyba, że Iris celowo wykorzystała umiejętność Nanohy Exelius, bowiem wiedziała że odpowiem na to działaniem Mechtaviusa. Teraz obecnie mam tylko dwa Symbole Mechtoganów, Coredegona i Slyceraka, co daje Mechtaviusowi 4000 punktów Ataku. Nawet, jeśli Iris znajdzie sposób na obejście Symbolowej Protekcji, to i tak obrażenia w walce przeciwko Symbolom Mechtoganów będą wynosić zero. Ale zastanawia mnie, dlaczego Iris wykorzystała pułapkę Wysoko i Nisko. Jak jest jej cel...?_ "

" _Niesamowite. Nie spodziewałam się, że Fantom-Chaos jest tak potężne. Udało mi się wymusić u Lynx użycie mocy Mechtaviusa. Ale wszystko teraz zależy od następnej karty, która czeka na dobranie. Albo teraz... albo nigdy..._ " pomyślała Iris, spoglądając na swoją talię.

"Heh... kończę turę." rzekła Lynx. "A to oznacza, że Symboliczna Protekcja ponownie podniesie moje punkty życia o 200 za każdego Potwora-Symbol na polu!"

 **Fasma:** 1700 LP/ **SPC:** 5

 **Iris:** 2300 LP/ **SPC:** 5

Po uśmiechnięciu się z powodu odzyskanych sił, Lynx spojrzała za siebie. Od razu na jej twarzy malował niepokój. "Lepiej, żebyś dobrała dobrą kartę, Iris. Bo to może być twoja ostatnia runda."

"Że co?" zdziwiła się Iris, również spoglądając za siebie. Szybkim okiem zauważyła, że trasa zaczęła się rozpadać za nimi i to w szybkim tempie. "Co się tam dzieje? Czy przypadkiem eksplozja wywołana przywołaniem Infernatora nie wydostała nas z tego cyfrowego wymiaru?"

"Pamiętaj, że autorem programu kasującego jest Z-one." poprawiła ją Lynx. "Nawet, jeśli cyfrowy wymiar uległ zniszczeniu, ten proces nie zostanie powstrzymany, dopóki jedna z nas nie przegra i nie zostanie skasowana."

"Ale... jeśli to prawda..." powiedziała Iris, czując jak narastają wewnątrz niej obawy.

"Iris! Nie powinnaś się wahać. Sama mi powiedziałaś, że nic cię nie powstrzyma przed znalezieniem swojego przeznaczenia! Nawet, jeśli na twojej drodze stanę ja. Pokaż mi, że masz siłę, by zerwać łańcuchy przeznaczenia i stworzyć własną formę Chaos-Synchro!" rzuciła Lynx. Jednakże, pomimo twardej postawy, wewnątrz Lynx się uśmiechnęła. " _Dalej, Iris. Pokaż mi, czy jesteś na tyle silna, żeby pokonać Z-one'a i przywrócić mu wiarę w ludzkość..._ "

" _Własna forma Chaos-Synchro..._ " powtórzyła Iris, kiedy jej Znamię Ciała Szkarłatnego Smoka zaświeciło czerwonym blaskiem. Wtedy z jakiegoś powodu Iris niespodziewanie odkryła, o co chodziło Lynx. Choć nie była w stanie pojąć, skąd to wiedziała. " _Dziwne... niby wiem, jak stworzyć własną formę Chaos-Synchro, ale wcześniej tego wiedziałam. Zupełnie jakby..._ " zastanowiła się Signerka, kiedy nagle w ciągu nanosekundy jej oko nie widziało białej pustki, a tajemniczą istotę. Po chwili jeszcze raz, a potem znowu to samo, ale tym razem wyraźniej. Iris była w stanie wychwycić rysy twarzy tajemniczej istoty. I wówczas wszystko stało się dla niej jasne. Obdarzona nową wiedzą, Signerka spojrzała na Fasmę, która dla Iris wciąż była jej przyjaciółką. "Fasma... nie, Lynx! Udowodniłaś mi, że jesteś bardzo silna. To prawda, że żaden z moich potworów nie da rady przeciwko Mechtaviusowi Niszczycielowi."

"Rozumiem..."

"Ale... powiedziałaś mi, że nikt nie jest doskonały, nawet tak potężny potwór jak Chaos-Synchro, czy też Fantom-Chaos Synchro. Powiedziałaś mi też, że jeśli chcę okiełznać tą moc, muszę najpierw okiełznać wewnętrzny chaos." powiedziała Iris, kiedy nagle zbroja zaczęła się świecić srebrzystym światłem. W miarę, jak Iris kontynuowała swoją przemowę, kolory jej zbroi były coraz jaśniejsze i zdawały się zmieniać na żywe, srebrne płomienie. "Dlatego właśnie zamierzam ujarzmić mój chaos... wznieść go na wyższy poziom... ewoluować go!" rzuciła Signerka, kiedy jej srebrne płomienie nagle przybrały na sile, a jej ciało w niektórych miejscach zaczynało pękać, odsłaniając drugą skórę, która była koloru złotego, co zaskoczyło Fasmę.

" _Niesamowite... czyżby Iris się udało wyzwolić Zakazaną Moc? Czy to możliwe, że właśnie przebudziła w sobie dawno-nieaktywną formę Orężu Sądu?"_ pomyślała Lynx, zszokowana nowym wyglądem Iris.

"To będzie ostatnia runda! Mój ruch!" zadeklarowała Iris, dobierając kartę.

 **Fasma:** **SPC:** 7

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 7

 **[BGM - Pokemon Black and White: "Ownard To Our Own Futures" by Shota Kageyama]**

"Strzeż się, gdyż przywołuję strojącego potwora, Śmieciowego Synchrona!" zadeklarowała Iris, wprawiając Lynx w osłupienie.

"Chwila! Śmieciowy Synchron?" powtórzyła Lynx, kiedy na polu Iris pojawił się znajomy, pomarańczowy robot z szalikiem (3) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 500). "Skąd Iris wytrzasnęła tego potwora...?"

"Powinnaś wiedzieć, że moja talia składa się i z potworów typu Maga oraz potworów typu Wojownika. Po za tym, Śmieciowy Synchron pozwala mi się poczuć, jakbym miała Yuseia u moim boku." wyjaśniła Iris. "A teraz moja więź z Yuseiem się wzmocni, kiedy Śmieciowy Synchron poziomu 3 dostroi się z Caro Ru Lushe poziomu 5!" wówczas młoda, różowo-włosa dziewczynka zmieniła się w pięć świecących gwiazd, które ustawiły się w linii prostej wewnątrz trzech pierścieni, utworzonych z Śmieciowego Synchrona.

" _Niech dwóch stanie się jednym! Niech dwóch uczyni ten świat jednym! Światło błyskawicy rozbłyśnie na nowo, kiedy Bardiche odpowie na wołanie swojej pani! Synchroniczne przywołanie! Pokaż się, Fate Testarossa, Błyskawico 01!"_

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła z pierścieni, tworząc tunel między wymiarami, z którego wyłoniła się młoda, żółto-włosa kobieta w czarnym stroju ze biało-czerwonymi akcentami. Jej buty były metalowe ze żółtym paskiem, a lewa ręka była pokryta metalową rękawicą. W prawej ręce dzierżyła metalową włócznię, której złote ostrze energii przywodziło na myśl kosę. Fate Testarossa otworzyła swoje czerwone oczy, a jej długie, żółte włosy oraz biały płaszcz powiewały na wietrze (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2400).

" _Fate-chan, nareszcie przybyłaś._ " oznajmiła Nanoha.

" _Dzięki, Nanoha-chan. W końcu będę mogła walczyć bez skrupułów._ " odparła Fate, po czym zwróciła się do Iris, która wciąż była pokryta srebrnymi płomieniami. " _O mój boże... tylko bądź ostrożna, Iris._ "

"Będę, Fate-chan." odparła Iris. "Teraz gram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Uwolnienie Dusz! Jeśli posiadam 2 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę usunąć ze obydwóch Cmentarzy maksymalnie pięć kart! Usuwam z mojego Cmentarza tylko dwie karty; Vivio, Święte Światło Chaosu oraz Einhart Stratos, Mistrzynię Stylu Hegemon!"

"Usuwasz dwa strojące potwory ze Cmentarza?" zdziwiła się Fasma.

"Ale to nie wszystko. Następnie aktywuję zakrytą pułapkę, Inteligentny Device! Ta karta pozwala mi wskrzesić Synchro-Potwora z archetypu 'StrikerS', który obecnie przebywa na Strefie Zaklęć i Pułapek, przywracając jego podstawowe statystyki. Użyję tego, żeby przywołać z powrotem Subaru Nakajimę!" wyjaśniła Iris, kiedy rękawica zaświeciła się, transformując się w młodą wojowniczkę z niebieskimi włosami (6) (ATK: 2300/DEF: 2500). "Przygotowania są prawie zakończone! Wszystko, czego mi teraz potrzeba, to użycie karty, którą dobrałam w tej turze! Oto Zaklęcie Szybkości, Równowaga Poziomu!"

"Równowaga Poziomu?" powtórzyła ze zdumieniem Fasma.

"To Zaklęcie Szybkości, które wymaga obecności co najmniej 2 Synchro-Potworów na moim polu oraz posiadania 7 Liczników Szybkości! Mogę wybrać do dwóch potworów na moim polu, a potem wspólnie zredukować ich poziom o 1 za każde zapłacone 500 punktów życia. Płacę 1500 punktów życia!"

 **Fasma:** 1700 LP/ **SPC:** 7

 **Iris:** 800 LP/ **SPC:** 7

"Jako, że zapłaciłam 1500 punktów życia, mogę obniżyć poziom moich dwóch potworów o trzy. Wybieram Fate Testarossę, której poziom zostanie zredukowany do 5 oraz Subaru Nakajimę, której poziom będzie zredukowany do 3!" wyjaśniła Iris, kiedy przez krótką chwilę Fate (8-5) i Subaru (5-3) zostały otoczone czerwoną poświatą. A zaś wisiorek Iris zaczął lśnić niebieskawym światłem. "Poprzez moc czasu i przestrzeni... gdzie tylko wybrani mogą ewoluować... wyjaw swoją moc!" rzuciła Iris, przyśpieszając, podczas gdy Fate oraz Subaru zostały otoczone czterema srebrno-złotymi pierścieniami.

" _Łał, co się dzieje?!_ " zapytała się z niepokojem Subaru, czując jak narasta w niej energia.

" _Iris przekazuje nam swoją moc, Subaru. Przygotuj się._ " odpowiedziała spokojnie Fate.

"Przyjrzyj się uważnie, Lynx! Oto moja wyewoluowana Kontrola Chaosu!" rzuciła Iris, wciąż świecąc srebrnym światłem. "Wykorzystuję Fate Testarossa poziomu 5 i Subaru Nakajima poziomu 3 z usuniętą z gry Vivio, Świętym Światłem Chaosu poziomu 2 i Einhart Stratos, Mistrzynią Stylu Hegemon poziomu 2 i wykonuję Kontrolę Super-Chaosu!"

"Kontrola Super-Chaosu?" powtórzyła Lynx, kiedy Subaru i Fate zmieniły się w promienie niebieskiej i złotej energii, które zaczęły wirować wokół siebie.

" _Nieskończona moc potomków dawnych władczyń Mid-Childa! Młoda wojowniczko o ręce pokrytej niezniszczalną zbroją ambicji! Stańcie się ciałem i duszą w sercu wojowniczki ze złota! Uwolnijcie ukryte moce i niech materia czasu i przestrzeni narodzi nową istotę z Mid-Childa! Naprzód... Super-Chaotyczna Synchronizacja!_ " zadeklarowała Iris w chwili, kiedy wirujące promienie energii zderzyły się ze sobą, tworząc srebrno-złoty portal. Wtedy z portalu wyłoniła się Fate w postaci energii, która zaczęła przybierać formę zbroi. Najpierw nogi pokryte czarno-żółtym metalem z schowanymi dopalaczami, potem ręce zakończone srebrnymi rękawicami, których wyłoniły się dwa bliźniacze ostrza, w całości stworzone z czystej energii. Całości dopełniał obcisły czarny strój z czarno-złotym napierśnikiem oraz czarny hełm z trzema krótkimi ostrzami na bokach i z niebieskim wizjerem. Fate Testarossa, odziana w nową zbroję, otworzyła swe czerwone oczy, dzierżąc w ręku długą włócznię przypominającą glewię i przyjmując pozę ofensywną (12) (ATK: ?/DEF: 4000). "Naródź się na nowo! Super-Chaos Synchro! Kosmiczna Fate Bardiche!"

"Kosmiczna Fate Bardiche..." powtórzyła Lynx, zszokowana. " _Utworzona z dwóch usuniętych Stroicieli oraz dwóch Synchro-Potworów. Najpierw Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius, potem Iris Ascari, a teraz Kosmiczna Fate Bardiche..._ " pomyślała Lynx, kiedy nagle się uśmiechnęła, czując jak coś wewnątrz niej zaczęło się grzać. I to raczej nie były jej wewnętrzne systemy. " _Niesamowite... czuję, jak coś się we mnie budzi... coś, czego nie doświadczyłam od czasu... kiedy niegdyś walczyłam z Vizorem w przyszłości... czy to... radość?_ "

"Kiedy Kosmiczna Fate Bardiche zostaje Synchro-Przywołana, jej Atak staje się wartością różnicy między moimi obecnymi punktami życia, a punktami życia jakie posiadałam pod koniec mojej pierwszej tury!"

"Masz obecnie 800 punktów, a ze swojej pierwszej tury miałaś... zaraz..." rzekła Lynx, starając sobie przypomnieć.

"4900 punktów życia. Używając Yuuno Scryi jako Synchro-Materiału, moje punkty życia wzrosły do 5200, ale potem zostały zredukowane do 4900, gdyż obrona twojego Ognistego Skorpiona była wyższa od Ataku Subaru o 300 punktów. Więc różnica między moimi punktami życia wynosi 4100 punktów, i tyle samo zostanie przekazane Fate!" odpowiedziała Iris, kiedy nowa, potężniejsza Fate poczuła przypływ mocy (?-4100).

"Hah! Raczej to nie robi dużej różnicy. Wciąż twoim celem ataku będą Symbole Mechtoganów, które są chronione przez Symboliczną Protekcję, a ja nie otrzymam żadnych obrażeń z walki, w którą się wdadzą. A tak długo, jak Symbole Mechtoganów są na polu, ty nie możesz zaatakować Mechtaviusa Niszczyciela. A to oznacza, że dzięki tej kombinacji twoje potwory nawet mnie nie zadrasną!" rzekła Lynx.

"Jeszcze zobaczymy, kiedy Kosmiczna Fate Bardiche zadeklaruje atak na Mechtaviusa Infernatora!" odpowiedziała Iris.

"Co? To przecież niemożliwe! Mechtavius nie może być celem ataku!"

"Ale może być celem działania."

"Możesz powtórzyć?" zapytała się Lynx, zdumiona.

"Na początku Fazy Bitewnej, jeśli Kosmiczna Fate Bardiche ma zadeklarować atak, mogę użyć jej specjalnej umiejętności! Umiejętności, która może do końca tej tury zanegować jedną ze specjalnych mocy, jaką mają potwory na twoim polu!" odparła Iris. "Zaneguję działanie Mechtaviusa, które chroni go przed atakami!"

"Ale to oznacza..." zaczęła mówić Lynx, kiedy widziała jak Fate wystrzeliła ze swoich nadgarstków serię świetlistych ostrzy, które wcięły się w metalowe ciało robota. Po sekundzie wbite ostrza eksplodowały, powodując naruszenie wewnętrznych obwodów Mechtaviusa.

"Tak. To oznacza, że nawet, jeśli ma pod kontrolą Symbole Mechtoganów, to i tak Mechtavius może być obrany za cel ataku." dokończyła Iris z uśmieszkiem. "A teraz Kosmiczna Fate Bardiche, atakuj Mechtaviusa Niszczyciela Infernatora!"

Przeciwniczka Iris spojrzała za siebie, widząc, jak Fate uniosła w górę swoją glewię, która zaczęła się konwertować w coś, co przypominało działo z trzema doczepionymi bagnetami. Z początku wydawało się Lynx, że to będzie boleć, kiedy nagle coś sobie przypomniała. "Zaraz... nawet, jeśli zniszczysz Mechtaviusa Niszczyciela, ja otrzymam tylko 100 punktów obrażeń, a dzięki Symbolicznej Protekcji i działania Mechtaviusa, Coredegon i Slycerak nie zostaną zniszczeni, a obrażenia zostaną zniwelowane."

"Dalej, Fate! PLAZMOWY ŁAMACZ!" krzyknęła Iris.

" _Żegnaj, Mechtaviusie!_ " rzuciła Fate, uwalniając z lufy działa potężny promień energii o żółtym kolorze, który pochłonął ogromnego robota.

" _TYLKO NIE TOOO!_ " ryknął Mechtavius, starając się opierać przytłaczającej mocy, która napierała na niego coraz bardziej.

 **Fasma:** 1600 LP/ **SPC:** 7

 **Iris:** 800 LP/ **SPC:** 7

"Nghh... t-tylko na tyle cię stać?!" krzyknęła wyzywająco Lynx.

"Niekoniecznie! Po kalkulacji obrażeń wynikających z walki, Fate Bardiche aktywuje specjalną zdolność, dzięki której otrzymasz obrażenia równe połowie Ataku Fate!" odpowiedziała Iris.

"O nie! Przecież moje punkty życia są poniżej 2000!" jęknęła Fasma.

"Owszem!" odparła Iris. "Wiesz... jeśli mam być szczera..."

"Hmm?"

"...walka z tobą to był zaszczyt, Lynx. Choć jesteśmy po przeciwnych stronach barykady... to nigdy cię nie zapomnę jako przyjaciółki."

"Iris..." rzekła Lynx, zdumiona.

"...zakończmy to, Fate." rzekła krótko Iris.

" _Jak sobie życzysz._ " odpowiedziała Fate, po czym zwiększyła moc ponad wszelkie granice. Metaliczny robot, jakim był Mechtavius Niszczyciel Infernator, wciąż starał się opierać sile rażenia destruktywnego promienia.

" _ARghhh! ZAPŁACICIE MI ZA TOOO!"_ wrzasnął Mechtavius, kiedy wystrzelony promień całkowicie pochłonął robota, kończąc jego żywot wielką eksplozją.

 **Fasma:** 0 LP/ **SPC:** 7

 **Iris:** 800 LP/ **SPC:** 7

 **[BGM ends]**

* * *

"AAAHHHH!" krzyknęła Fasma, kiedy eksplozja uszkodziła jej pojazd, przez co znalazła się za pojazdem Iris. Srebrnowłosa Signerka szybko zareagowała i wystrzeliła z lewej ręki energetyczną linę, która przyczepiła się do dzioba pojazdu Fasmy. "Ouh..."

"Nhh... trzymaj się, Lynx. Nie puszczę cię..." wydusiła Iris, starając się ją przyciągnąć do siebie. Jednakże potem zaczęła czuć, że adrenalina zaczęła szybko topnieć, a srebrne płomienie, które ją otaczały, powoli zaczęły gasnąć. " _Niedobrze. Przez tą walkę zużyłam bardzo dużo energii. Ale muszę nas obydwóch stąd wydostać!_ "

"Nhh.. nhh... Iris.."

"Proszę cię, Lynx. Jeszcze trochę..." błagała Iris, przyspieszając StarDynamo. W oddali przed dwoma dziewczynami zaczął się pojawiać tajemniczy portal. "Za chwilę będziemy na Arce..."

"To na nic, Iris..." odpowiedziała Fasma. Signerka spojrzała na nią, a wtedy jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Widziała, jak nogi Fasmy oraz tył jej pojazdu nagle zaczęły się rozmywać i zamieniać w piksele, które powoli znikały.

"L-Lynx! Ty...!"

"Już ci mówiłam. Tylko jedna z nas może przetrwać. Druga musi zniknąć."

"Ale..."

"Iris! Tylko ty jesteś w stanie ocalić Z-one'a!" rzuciła Fasma.

"Ocalić Z-one'a? Ale... przecież walczyłaś, żeby zniszczyć świat!" zaprzeczyła Iris.

"To prawda... ale po tym, jak widziałam twoje poprzednie starcia i to, że mogłaś dokonać niemożliwego... zrozumiałam, że możesz inaczej użyć Zakazanej Mocy, niż do unicestwienia tego świata."

"Unicestwienia świata..."

"Mhm. W przyszłości, Z-one starał się naprawić swój zniszczony świat, kiedy Meklordy akurat wędrowały po Ziemi, eliminując ludzkość. Jednakże uznał, że nie da się nic zrobić. Dlatego stworzył ciebie." rzekła Fasma.

"A... skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie kłamiesz?"

"Możesz zapytać Z-one'a o to. Ale wiesz... stoczyłam z tobą pojedynek nie tylko, żeby cię przetestować, czy potrafisz doskonale kontrolować Zakazaną Moc." przyznała się Fasma. "Chciałam pojedynku z tobą, żeby się przekonać, czy potrafisz rozwinąć swoją Kontrolę Chaosu na jeszcze wyższym poziomie. Najpierw Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius... potem ty jako Iris Ascari, Strażniczka Mid-Childa... a teraz Kosmiczna Fate Bardiche. Od razu widać, że błyskawicznie zdołałaś wykorzystać Kontrolę Chaosu w pełnej formie."

"Fasma..."

"Iris... gdyby to było możliwe, z pewnością byłybyśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Ale... chyba takie już były okoliczności." rzekła Fasma, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że jej nogi już zniknęły w połowie.

"Fasma..." powiedziała Iris. "Nie, Lynx!"

"Co?"

"Lynx, ty nie tylko jesteś utalentowanym Turbo-Graczem! Jesteś też częścią mojej drużyny! Częścią mnie! Moją przyjaciółką!" powiedziała stanowczo Iris, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

Fasma spojrzała na srebrne oko Iris. Choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, była w stanie dostrzec w niej prawdę. "Przyjaciółką..." powtórzyła Fasma, kiedy nagle jej ciało zmieniło się z powrotem w formę, jaką była jako Lynx, choć wciąż brakowało jej nóg, a teraz zaczęła znikać jej talia. "Ty... naprawdę tak uważasz?"

"Tak, Lynx. Aż do końca świata."

"Heh..." chrząknęła Lynx, uśmiechając się, kiedy z powodu procesu kasowania, jej pojazd zaczął zwalniać.

"Lynx! Szybko, wskakuj!" krzyknęła Iris.

"Już ci to mówiłam! Program kasowania nie zatrzyma się, póki nie usunie jedną z nas! Ty musisz przetrwać!" odpowiedziała Lynx, naciskając kilka przycisków. Wówczas niespodziewanie dziób jej pojazdu odłączył się od reszty i przyczepił się do tyłu StarDynamo, transformując się w parę dużych dopalaczy.

"Lynx, co ty wyprawiasz?!"

"Przebudowałam mojego Jastrzębia Omega tak, żeby mógł współdziałać z twoją StarDynamo! Przód mojego Ścigacza Walk posiada zapasowy silnik, który ma wystarczająco mocy, żeby rozpędzić StarDynamo na tyle, byś mogła teleportować przez portal do Arki."

"Oszalałaś?! A co z tobą?"

"...dzięki tobie, Iris, byłam w stanie odzyskać mojego ducha walki, którego straciłam podczas Ludobójstwa Meklordów. Za to... jestem ci wdzięczna." powiedziała Lynx ze nienaturalnym spokojem. Kiedy zauważyła, że już jej połowa ciała znikła, od razu zadziałała, zrywając ze szyi swój wisiorek, po czym go rzuciła w stronę Iris. Srebrnowłosa Signerka instynktownie chwyciła rzucony obiekt.

"L-Lynx!"

"Pamiętaj, Iris! Zakazana Moc wcale nie musi służyć tylko do zniszczenia świata! Tylko ktoś taki jak ty może jej użyć, żeby dokonać rzeczy, które wydawałyby się niemożliwe! Ocal Z-one'a!"

"Lynx..." powiedziała Iris, zszokowana.

"...żegnaj, Iris." rzekła Lynx, po czym spojrzała w górę. "Antinomy... spotkamy się... wkrótce."

"Lynx!" krzyknęła Iris, patrząc jak jej przyjaciółka w końcu zaświeciła żółtym światłem i rozprysła na milion małych światełek.

" _Nie do wiary..._ " wydusiła z siebie Subaru.

" _Ona..._ " powiedziała Ryuko, nie będąc w stanie wydusić z siebie kolejnego słowa.

"Lynx..." powiedziała cicho Iris, po czym zamknęła oczy.

" _Iris..._ " powiedziała ze zmartwieniem Nanoha, widząc załamaną dziewczynę.

"Nh... musimy się stąd wydostać. Miejmy nadzieję, że moc w silniku Jastrzębia Omega jest wystarczająca, żeby nas stąd wyciągnąć." oznajmiła Iris, po czym zmieniła ustawienia kontroli StarDynamo. Od razu z pary dużych dopalaczy wytrysnął niebieski płomień, a sam pojazd Iris przyspieszył, przez co Signerka musiała zacisnąć zęby. "NGHH!"

" _Co za prędkość!_ " rzuciła Teana.

"Dalej... już prawie..." mruczała Iris, zaciskając palce wokół steru pojazdu. Była już blisko... jeszcze kilka metrów... i wtedy nagle wokół niej wszystko stało się białe.

 **CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI...**

* * *

Hello, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's fans. Sorry for that long hiatus, I supposed do it a month ago, but I'd a lack of ideas, how to create this chapter. Believe me, creating a whole original chapter take a lot time than creating a anime adaptation -sighs-. But at least I tried, so I please you to read, enjoy and comment, because a next chapter will be filled with dueling, drama... well, you know a drill. So stay tuned!

Nazwa: Ognisty Skorpion  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Specjalnie Przywołaj go jako Potwora z Działaniem w trybie Obrony (Typ Maszyna/Ogień/Poziom 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2600). (Ta karta jest wciąż traktowana jako Karta Pułapka) Kiedy ta karta jest traktowana jako potwór, raz na turę, możesz Specjalnie Przywołać 1 Strojącego Potwora poziomu 3 lub niższego z twojej Talii. Potwór Specjalnie Przywołany przez te działanie nie może być użyty jako Synchro-Materiał do Synchro-Przywołania, za wyjątkiem do przywołania Synchro-Potwora Typu Smoka lub Maszyny oraz Atrybutu Ognia.  
Obraz: Pyrus Scorpion

Nazwa: Widmowa Synchronizacja  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Możesz aktywować tą kartę tylko podczas Fazy Bitewnej oraz kiedy posiadasz usuniętego z gry Strojącego Potwora. Zwróć usuniętego Strojącego Potwora z gry do talii oraz wyślij Synchro-Potwora, którego kontrolujesz, na Cmentarz; Specjalnie Przywołaj, ze swojej Extra-Talii, Synchro-Potwora, którego poziom równa się sumie poziomów zwróconego Strojącego Potwora oraz wysłanego na Cmentarz Synchro-Potwora. (To Specjalne Przywołanie jest traktowane jako Synchro-Przywołanie.)  
Obraz: Dusza Mrocznego Rezonatora łączącego siły z Wadliwym Smokiem

Nazwa: Wzburzone Serce Exelion  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Możesz aktywować tą kartę tylko podczas swojej tury i jeśli kontrolujesz Synchro-Potwora, który ma w swojej nazwie "Nanoha". Namierz owego potwora; podczas twojej tury, Atak namierzonego potwora zostanie zredukowany o połowę i może zaatakować przeciwnika bezpośrednio. Kiedy ten potwór zaatakuje, przeciwnik nie może aktywować działania własnego potwora.  
Obraz: Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius omijająca Wielką Tarczę Gardna i atakująca przeciwnika

Nazwa: Ocalone Dobranie  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Możesz aktywować tą kartę tylko, jeśli masz otrzymać 1000 lub więcej obrażeń z ataku potwora przeciwnika. Obrażenia z walki zostają zanegowane, a za każde 600 punktów Obrażeń Bitewnych, które powinieneś otrzymać, dobierasz kartę. Gdy to zrobisz, twoja Faza Dobrania w twojej następnej turze zostanie pominięta.  
Obraz: Karty blokujące atak Niebieskookiego Białego Smoka

Nazwa: Zaklęcie Szybkości - Równowaga Poziomu  
Typ: Karta Zaklęcia Szybkości  
Efekt: Możesz aktywować tą kartę tylko, jeśli masz 7 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości i kiedy kontrolujesz min. 2 Synchro-Potwory o różnych Poziomach. Namierz maks. 2 potwory, które kontrolujesz; zapłać dowolną liczbę punktów życia pomnożoną przez 500. Zredukuj poziom obydwóch potworów o 1 za każde zapłacone 500 punktów życia.  
Obraz: Niebieskooki Biały Smok i Mroczny Mag, otoczeni przez piętnaście orbitujących wokół nich gwiazdek

Nazwa: Symboliczna Protekcja  
Typ: Trwała Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Tak długo, jak ta karta jest odkryta na polu, wszelkie Potwory-Symbole, które kontrolujesz, nie mogą zostać zniszczone przez walkę lub przez działanie kart. Podczas każdej Fazy Końcowej, zyskujesz 200 punktów życia za każdy Symbol na polu.  
Obraz: Symbole Koszmarnych Szatanów i Symbole Ojama tworzące tarczę

Nazwa: Łapacz Zaklęć  
Poziom: 2  
Atrybut: Mrok  
Typ: Mag/Stroiciel/Efekt  
Efekt: Kiedy Karta Zaklęcia została aktywowana, możesz Specjalnie Przywołać tą kartę z twojej ręki (to jest Szybkie Działanie). Kiedy ta karta zostaje przywołana: Umieść 1 Licznik Zaklęcia na niej (maks. 3). Zwiększ Poziom tej karty o 1 za każdy Licznik Zaklęcia nałożony na niej. Raz na turę, możesz usunąć Licznik Zaklęcia z tej karty, a jak to zrobisz, namierz jednego potwora typu Maga lub Wojownika poziomu 6 lub niższego na twoim Cmentarzu: Specjalnie Przywołaj namierzonego potwora, ale jego działania zostaną zanegowane.  
ATK/OBR: 1000/700

Nazwa: Zaklęcie Szybkości - Poświęć i Zyskaj  
Typ: Karta Zaklęcia Szybkości  
Efekt: Możesz tą kartę aktywować, jeśli masz 2 lub więcej Liczników Prędkości. Usuń ze swojej ręki 1 kartę potwora z gry, a potem dobierz 2 karty.  
Obraz: Morftroniczny Datatron wessany do czarnej dziury, z której się wyłaniają dwie karty

Nazwa: Płonący Megarus  
Poziom: 2  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Ryba/Synchro/Stroiciel/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Stroiciel + 1 nie-Stroiciel  
Kiedy ta karta zostaje Synchro-Przywołana, możesz wykorzystać jedno działanie tej karty:  
* Kiedy ta karta zostaje Synchro-Przywołana: możesz dobrać 1 kartę.  
* Kiedy ta karta zostaje Synchro-Przywołana, możesz usunąć tą kartę z gry, a potem namierzyć 1 Synchro-Potwora, którego kontrolujesz. Zwróć namierzonego Synchro-Potwora do Extra-Talii, następnie Specjalnie Przywołaj 2 Synchro-Potwory ze swojej Extra-Talii, ignorując warunki przywołania, ale suma poziomów tych potworów musi być równa poziomowi zwróconego Synchro-Potwora, a ich Atak zostanie zredukowany do 0.  
Kiedy zamierzasz wykonać Synchro-Przywołanie, ta usunięta z gry karta może być traktowana jako Synchro-Materiał poprzez zwrócenie jej do Extra-Talii. Jeśli to zrobisz, nie będziesz w stanie jej użyć ponownie podczas Pojedynku.  
ATK/OBR: 100/300

Nazwa: Emisariusz Rdzennego Smoka  
Poziom: 5  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Smok/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Stroiciel + 1 lub więcej nie-Stroicieli  
Kiedy karta albo działanie zostaje aktywowane, możesz poświęcić tą kartę; zaneguj aktywację i zniszcz kartę. Jak to zrobisz, podczas Fazy Końcowej: możesz Specjalnie Przywołać tą kartę ze Cmentarza. Kiedy ta karta na polu zostaje zniszczona: możesz Specjalnie Przywołać 1 Synchro-Potwora Typu Ognia ze Cmentarza.  
ATK/OBR: 2400/1700

Nazwa: Płonąca Monarus  
Poziom: 1  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Insekt/Stroiciel/Efekt  
Efekt: Jeśli twój przeciwnik kontroluje Synchro-Potwora, możesz Specjalnie Przywołać tą kartę na pole.  
ATK/OBR: 400/800

Nazwa: Płonący Rycerz  
Poziom: 1  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Wojownik/Efekt  
Efekt: Ta karta może atakować bezpośrednio. Jeśli ta karta opuszcza pole: dobierz 1 kartę.  
ATK/OBR: 600/600

Nazwa: Synchroniczny Zbawiciel  
Poziom: 1  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Mag/Stroiciel/Efekt  
Efekt: Jeśli twój Synchro-Potwór ma zostać zniszczony w walce, a ty posiadasz mniej niż 2000 punktów życia, możesz zrzucić tą kartę na Cmentarz i namierzyć Synchro-Potwora, który został obrany za cel ataku; nie może zostać zniszczony w walce.  
ATK/OBR: 0/0

Nazwa: Magiczna Królowa Gwiazda Słońca  
Poziom: 3  
Atrybut: Światło  
Typ: Mag/Stroiciel/Efekt  
Efekt: Jeśli kontrolujesz Strojącego potwora, możesz Specjalnie Przywołać tą kartę (z twojej ręki). Kiedy ta karta jest Zwyczajnie lub Specjalnie Przywołana: Możesz namierzyć 1 potwora którego kontrolujesz lub na twoim Cmentarzu; do końca tej tury poziom tej karty zmienia się na poziom tamtego potwora, również przez resztę tej tury nie możesz Specjalnie Przywoływać potwory, za wyjątkiem poprzez Synchro-Przywołanie. Nie może być użyta jako Synchro-Materiał, za wyjątkiem do Synchro-Przywołania Synchro-Potwora typu Światła.  
ATK/OBR: 600/900

Nazwa: Smok Ciemności  
Poziom: 5  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Smok/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Stroiciel + 1 lub więcej nie-Stroicieli  
Jeśli ta odkryta karta ma być zniszczona, możesz zamiast tego zniszczyć 1 inną kartę. Podczas Fazy Końcowej, jeśli użyłeś tego działania: ta karta zyskuje 200 punktów Ataku.  
ATK/OBR: 2200/800

Nazwa: Mechtavius Niszczyciel Infernator  
Poziom: 12  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Maszyna/Fantom-Chaos-Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Synchro-Stroiciel usunięty z gry + 2 lub więcej Synchro-Potworów  
Kiedy ta karta zostaje Synchro-Przywołana, Specjalnie Przywołaj maks. 4 "Symbole Mechtoganów" (Typ Maszyna/Ogień/Poziom 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000) w trybie Ataku. Ta karta zyskuje 2000 punktów Ataku za każdy "Symbol Mechtogana" na polu. Tak długo, jak kontrolujesz "Symbole Mechtoganów", ta karta nie może być celem ataku ani zostać zniszczona przez działanie karty. "Symbole Mechtoganów" nie mogą atakować, a ty nie otrzymujesz obrażeń z walki, w której biorą udział. Raz na turę, jeśli potwór przeciwnika aktywuje działanie, możesz poświęcić 1 Symbol Mechtogana, a jeśli to zrobisz: zaneguj aktywację działania potwora, a potwór przeciwnika traci 500 punktów Ataku. Jeśli ta karta opuszcza pole, możesz Specjalnie Przywołać 1 Synchro-Potwora ze swoje Extra-Talii, ignorując warunki przywołania.  
ATK/OBR: ?/4000

Nazwa: Kosmiczna Fate Bardiche  
Poziom: 12  
Atrybut: Światło  
Typ: Mag/Fantom-Chaos-Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 2 Stroiciele usunięci z gry + "Fate Testarossa, Błyskawica 01" + 1 Synchro-Potwór  
Kiedy ta karta zostaje Synchro-Przywołana, jej oryginalny Atak staje się równy wartości różnicy między obecnymi Punktami Życia kontrolera, a Punktami Życia jakie posiadałeś podczas Fazy Końcowej swojej pierwszej tury. Ta karta jest również traktowana jako typ Wojownika. Na początku Fazy Bitewnej, jeśli ta karta deklaruje atak, zaneguj jeden ze efektów potwora przeciwnika. Po kalkulacji obrażeń, zadaj przeciwnikowi obrażenia równe połowie Ataku tej karty. Pod koniec Fazy Końcowej, możesz poświęcić jednego potwora na twoim polu, a jeśli to zrobisz, Specjalnie Przywołaj ze Cmentarza przeciwnika 1 Synchro-Potwora, ignorując jego warunki przywołania. Jeśli ta karta zostanie zniszczona w walce lub przez działanie karty, Specjalnie Przywołaj ze Extra-Talii 1 Synchro-Potwora typu Wojownika lub Maga poziomu 8 lub niższego.  
ATK/OBR: ?/3000


	8. Dwa światy: Rozpacz maszyn

**Rozdział 7** - _Pojedynek rozpaczy! Mechaniczni Imperatorzy kontra Bóg Maszyny Czasu_ _!_

Disclaimer: same thing as earlier ones.

* * *

W poprzednim rozdziale...

"Lynx! Szybko, wskakuj!" krzyknęła Iris.

"Już ci to mówiłam! Program kasowania nie zatrzyma się, póki nie usunie jedną z nas! Ty musisz przetrwać!" odpowiedziała Lynx, naciskając kilka przycisków. Wówczas niespodziewanie dziób jej pojazdu odłączył się od reszty i przyczepił się do tyłu StarDynamo, transformując się w parę dużych dopalaczy.

"Lynx, co ty wyprawiasz?!"

"Przebudowałam mojego Jastrzębia Omega tak, żeby mógł współdziałać z twoją StarDynamo! Przód mojego Ścigacza Walk posiada zapasowy silnik, który ma wystarczająco mocy, żeby rozpędzić StarDynamo na tyle, byś mogła teleportować przez portal do Arki."

"Oszalałaś?! A co z tobą?"

"...dzięki tobie, Iris, byłam w stanie odzyskać mojego ducha walki, którego straciłam podczas Ludobójstwa Meklordów. Za to... jestem ci wdzięczna." powiedziała Lynx ze nienaturalnym spokojem. Kiedy zauważyła, że już jej połowa ciała znikła, od razu zadziałała, zrywając ze szyi swój wisiorek, po czym go rzuciła w stronę Iris. Srebrnowłosa Signerka instynktownie chwyciła rzucony obiekt.

"L-Lynx!"

"Pamiętaj, Iris! Zakazana Moc wcale nie musi służyć tylko do zniszczenia świata! Tylko ktoś taki jak ty może jej użyć, żeby dokonać rzeczy, które wydawałyby się niemożliwe! Ocal Z-one'a!"

"Lynx..." powiedziała Iris, zszokowana.

"...żegnaj, Iris." rzekła Lynx, po czym spojrzała w górę. "Antinomy... spotkamy się... wkrótce."

"Lynx!" krzyknęła Iris, patrząc jak jej przyjaciółka w końcu zaświeciła żółtym światłem i rozprysła na milion małych światełek.

" _Nie do wiary..._ " wydusiła z siebie Subaru.

" _Ona..._ " powiedziała Ryuko, nie będąc w stanie wydusić z siebie kolejnego słowa.

"Lynx..." powiedziała cicho Iris, po czym zamknęła oczy.

" _Iris..._ " powiedziała ze zmartwieniem Nanoha, widząc załamaną dziewczynę.

"Nh... musimy się stąd wydostać. Miejmy nadzieję, że moc w silniku Jastrzębia Omega jest wystarczająca, żeby nas stąd wyciągnąć." oznajmiła Iris, po czym zmieniła ustawienia kontroli StarDynamo. Od razu z pary dużych dopalaczy wytrysnął niebieski płomień, a sam pojazd Iris przyspieszył, przez co Signerka musiała zacisnąć zęby. "NGHH!"

" _Co za prędkość!_ " rzuciła Teana.

"Dalej... już prawie..." mruczała Iris, zaciskając palce wokół steru pojazdu. Była już blisko... jeszcze kilka metrów... i wtedy nagle wokół niej wszystko stało się białe.

* * *

" _Iris... wstań. Obudź się._ "

"Uhmm..." jęknęła Iris, powoli otwierając oczy. Już chciała wstać, kiedy nagle poczuła ukłucie w głowie. "Nghh... ale boli..."

" _Iris, wszytko w porządku?_ " zapytała się Signum, kiedy srebrnowłosa Signerka powoli wstawała z podłogi.

"Nh... czuję się, jakbym przeszła przez huragan..."

" _Lepiej nic nie mów o huraganach. Po tym przejściu przez portal mam naprawdę wrażliwy słuch!_ " jęknęła Ryuko, starając się ustać na nogach.

"Portal..." powtórzyła Iris, spojrzawszy na leżący na podłodze Ścigacz Walk. Koło niego leżały też czerwone szczątki futurystycznych dopalaczy. Potem rozejrzała się dookoła i zauważyła, że była w ciemnym korytarzu. "Te ściany... gdzie my jesteśmy?"

" _Wygląda na to, że portal musiał nas przenieść z powrotem na Arkę. Choć nie wiem, w jakiej części tej struktury obecnie jesteśmy._ " odpowiedział Chrono.

"Quaza..."

" _O co chodzi, Iris?_ " zapytała się łagodnie Caro, patrząc jak Signerka Ciała spoglądała na zniszczone szczątki dopalaczy, a potem na wisiorek, który ściskała w dłoni. " _Iris..._ "

"Lynx..." powiedziała cicho Iris, po czym otworzyła wisiorek w kształcie rombu. Wewnątrz medalionu było zdjęcie, które ukazywało dziewczynę o wściekle dzikich, niebieskich włosach oraz mężczyznę z krótkimi, ciemnoniebieskimi włosami. Obydwoje wyglądali na szczęśliwych razem. "To Lynx i Bruno..."

" _Łał, więc to są Lynx i Bruno?_ " zapytała się Subaru.

" _Widać, że oni raczej nie są tym całym 'rodzeństwem'._ " zauważyła Shamal. " _Bardziej wyglądają na parę zakochanych. Tak jak-_ "

"Jak ja i Yusei." dokończyła Iris, spoglądając na zdjęcie.

" _Iris..._ " wyszeptała Fate, patrząc na swoją córkę.

"Iris!" srebrnowłosa Signerka obróciła się, zaskoczona nagłym wołaniem. W oddali wychwyciła zbliżający się do niej czerwony Ścigacz Walk.

" _Hej, to Yusei!_ " zauważyła Vita, patrząc na zbliżającego się Signera, który zatrzymał swój Ścigacz Walk i podbiegł do Iris.

"Iris! Dzięki bogu, nic ci nie jest!" powiedział Yusei, obejmując srebrnowłosą dziewczynę.

"Ngh... Yusei... jak się tu...?" wydusiła z siebie Iris, zaskoczona nagłym pojawieniem się Yuseia.

"Po tym, jak wyłączyłem Planetarny Mechanizm, moje Znamię Szkarłatnego Smoka rozbłysło. Dzięki temu mogłem cię znaleźć." wyjaśnił Yusei.

"Mhm. Rozumiem..." odpowiedziała Iris, po czym zwiesiła głowę, zasmucona.

"Iris, co się stało?" zapytał się Yusei.

"...opowiem ci po drodze."

* * *

 **{Cue Theme Song: Never Say Never by After Midnight Project}**

 **{ _"Never say, never say..._** _ **}**_ Sceneria ukazuje Iris wpadającą w otchłań, kiedy to Yusei próbuje ją złapać. Jej nienaturalnie długie, srebrne włosy ukazują kolejno Primo, Lestera, Jakoba, Aporię, Bruno/Vizora, Lynx/Quazę, Sherry Leblanc, a na końcu Z-one'a w swej mechanicznej postaci. Podczas ujęcia pojawiają się obrazy ukazujące Signerów oraz ich smoki: Yuseia i Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, Jacka oraz Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, Crowa z Czarno-Skrzydlatym Smokiem, Akizę i Smoka Czarnej Róży, Leo i Lunę ze Smokiem Strumienia Życia i Starożytnym Baśniowym Smokiem, a na końcu Iris ze świecącym Okiem Orichalcum oraz Oręż Sądu.  
 **{ _Never say, never say...}_** Scena zmienia się na Iris, która w formie maga aktywuje swój Ścigacz Walk, StarDynamo. Ekran monitora się włącza, wskaźniki idą w górę, a Iris w końcu podkręca tempo, na wskutek czego StarDynamo rusza z piskiem, wystrzeliwując się niczym pocisk nad Nowym Miastem Domino w niebo, gdzie jest widoczna przysłonięta chmurami Arka.

 **{ _Our time has finally come, This is the chance that we've Been waiting for...}_** Crow z zadziornym uśmiechem przywołuje Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka, podczas gdy Akiza wyciąga rękę ku niebu, kiedy stojący za nią Smok Czarnej Róży wydaje z siebie groźny ryk. Naprzeciw im stoją Ryo Hajime oraz Sherry LeBlanc, obydwoje w nowych strojach przynależni Yliaster.  
 **{ _It all comes to this, Defining moment, we can, Wait no MORE!_ } **Jack, Luna i Leo zbliżają się do siebie plecami, przywołując Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, Starożytnego Baśniowego Smoka oraz Smoka Elektronarzędzia, którego zbroja pęka, ujawniając ukrytego w nim Smoka Strumienia Życia. Cała trójka stoi naprzeciw górującego nad nimi Aporii, podczas gdy nad nim pojawiają się spektralne formy Lestera, Primo i Jakoba.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Gonna stop us now (stop us now)}_** Yusei się odwraca i, na platformie starej fabryki w Satellite przywołuje Śmieciowego Wojownika, Synchrona Formułę, Śmieciowego Synchrona, Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu oraz Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy, patrząc z determinacją na przeciwnika, jakim jest Vizor, podczas gdy nad nim góruje spektralna forma Bruno.  
 **{ _Maybe Forever, always push the pedal DOWN!}_** Iris na StarDynamo w formie Maga przyzywa Nanohę Takamachi, Fate Testarossę, Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius oraz Kosmiczną Fate Bardiche, po czym patrzy przed siebie na Quazę, której kask pęka na pół, ujawniając, że ona jest Lynx.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Space will chase us (will chase us)}_** Yusei i Iris się odwracają i widzą prawdziwego przeciwnika, jakim jest Z-one. Górujący nad Aporią, Quazą, Vizorem, Sherry oraz Ryo, lider Yliaster unosi swoje masywne, mechaniczne ręce w górę, kiedy nad nim pojawiają się Lordowie Czasu.  
 **{ _Maybe Forever, Time shatter destiny MIGHT!}_** Aporia przywołuje Meklorda Astro Mekanikle oraz Astro Asterisk, którzy wystrzeliwują niebieski promień oraz fioletowe tornado. T.G. Ostrze Miotacza oraz Pyrus Galaktyczny Dragonoid przechodzą ewolucję w T.G. Działo Halabardy oraz Mechtaviusa Niszczyciela Infernatora. Sherry aktywuje kartę Z-One, podczas gdy Ryo przywołuje Szlachetnych Rycerzy.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Gonna stop us now}_** Iris składa swoje ręce na piersi, trzymając naszyjnik, który świeci. Wtedy transformuje się w formę Maga, potem w Nanohę Takamachi, następnie w Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius, aż na końcu w tajemniczą, skrzydlatą istotę z czystego światła.

 **{ _This is it, now it's all, On the line...}_** Iris jedzie na StarDynamo wraz z Yuseiem na Skrzydlatej Drodze w kierunku Arki, w towarzystwie Akizy, Jacka, Crowa, Leo i Luny.  
 **{ _Never say never, Never gonna stop us NOW!}_** Iris zostaje otoczona srebrzystą aurą, po czym patrzy w górę, podczas gdy na tle pojawia się Arka, a nad nią góruje Z-one w sferycznej maszynie i nagle pojawiają się napisy "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" oraz "Clash of the Two Worlds", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

W innej części Arki...

"Myślicie, że Yusei i Iris wyłączyli ostatni Planetarny Mechanizm?" zapytał się niepewnie Leo, wpatrując się w wielkie, metalowe wrota, które były zamknięte na głucho. Po za nim byli jeszcze Luna, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Sherry i Ryo.

"Najwidoczniej tak. Przez te ostatnie kilkanaście minut nic się nie wydarzyło." domyślał się Crow.

"Ale co, jeśli nie przybędą?" zapytała się Luna ze zmartwieniem.

"Nie martw się. Na pewno Yusei i Iris przybędą." zapewniła Akiza, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Luny, kiedy nagle z tunelu po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia wyjechały dwa Ścigacze Walk o czerwonych i szarych barwach, które wydawały się być znajome.

"Hej, to Yusei i Iris!" zauważył Jack.

"Yusei! Iris!" krzyknął Crow, zwracając uwagę dwóch nowych przybyszy. Singer Głowy oraz Signerka Ciała zatrzymali się metr od grupy ludzi, po czym wysiedli ze Ścigaczy Walk.

"No co tam, towarzysze? Czyśmy przegapili jakąś imprezkę?" zapytała się zawadiacko Iris, ściągając z głowy swój kask.

"Nie, jeszcze się nie zaczęła." odparł Crow.

"A co u was? Myśleliśmy, że się nie zjawicie." zapytała się Akiza.

"Mieliśmy trochę problemów z Planetarnym Mechanizmem, ale udało się nam go wyłączyć." rzekł Yusei.

"Hej, Yusei! Iris! Patrzcie, co mam!" powiedział Leo z ekscytacji, podnosząc swoją prawą rękę. Ku zaskoczeniu Yuseia i Iris, było na niej ciemne znamię, które przypominało serce.

"Nowe Znamię..." zauważył Yusei.

"Aż ciężko w to uwierzyć." wsparła go Iris, zaskoczona.

"Racja! Stałem się siódmym Signerem! Teraz jestem jak Jack, Yusei i nawet Iris!"

"Gdybyście widzieli pojedynek Leo. Ten mały smyk postawił na szali swoje życie ponad wszystko." rzekł Jack.

"Gdyby nie Leo, nie zdołalibyśmy zdezaktywować Planetarnego Mechanizmu." dodała Luna, na co Leo się zarumienił.

"E-ej no, za dużo mi dajecie zasług...!" odparł Leo, zawstydzony.

"Dobra robota, Leo." rzekła Iris, zwracając uwagę młodego Signera. "Teraz widzisz, że miałam rację co do ciebie. Któregoś dnia możesz osiągnąć wiele, no i proszę. Szkarłatny Smok ofiarował ci swoją moc."

"D-dzięki, Iris. Aż się zarumieniłem po czubek..." odpowiedział Leo. Zaś Yusei spojrzał na prawo i zauważył dwoje ludzi, którzy niegdyś poprzysięgli lojalność wobec ich wroga.

"Sherry i Ryo." rzekł krótko Yusei.

"Zdecydowaliśmy się walczyć u waszego boku." odpowiedziała Sherry.

"Choć Starożytny nas ocalił, to jednak ideały waszych towarzyszy broni sprawiły, że warto walczyć dla przyszłości, niż zniszczyć teraźniejszość." dodał Ryo.

"Heh... no to witamy na pokładzie." odparł Yusei.

"Uhm... może to dziwne, ale czy przypadkiem nie było nas więcej?" zastanawiała się Akiza.

"No właśnie. Brakuje jeszcze dwójki tajemniczych Turbo-Graczy." zauważył Crow, na co Yusei i Iris spojrzeli w oddali, przygnębieni. "Powiedziałem coś nie tak?"

"Czy coś się z nimi stało?" spytała się Luna.

"...oni... zniknęli bezpowrotnie." odpowiedziała drżącym głosem Iris.

"Zaraz. Co?" zdziwił się Crow.

"Niestety, tak... okazali się być strażnikami Arki, jak Aporia. To byli... Bruno i Lynx." odpowiedział Yusei, na co reszta Signerów spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

"Whoa, wróć no!"

"Mówisz o tym Bruno i Lynx?"

"Ale... dlaczego?"

"Tak się składa, że Bruno w rzeczywistości nazywał się Antinomy, podczas gdy Lynx to tak naprawdę Fasma. Obydwoje pochodzili z tej samej apokaliptycznej przyszłości, co Aporia i Z-one. I tak jak Aporia, zostali wysłani w przeszłość, żeby naprawić ich zniszczoną przyszłość." wyjaśniła Iris.

"To Bruno i Lynx byli przez cały czas naszymi wrogami?" powiedział Jack.

"To nie tak!" rzuciła Iris, zdenerwowana. "To... prawda, że oni byli sprzymierzeńcami Z-one'a. Ale oni naprawdę chcieli walczyć z nami. Z tego powodu wyzwali nas oddzielnie na Turbo-Pojedynek, w którym pokazali nam moc, która przewyższa nasze nowo-poznane zdolności."

"Moce, które przewyższają inne moce?" powtórzyła Akiza.

"Mhm. Bruno był w stanie wykorzystać potężniejszą formę Akcel-Synchro, znaną jako Delta-Akcel." odpowiedział Yusei.

"Lynx z kolei władała mocą Fantom-Chaos, które jest ewolucyjną formą Chaos-Synchro." rzekła Iris.

"Fantom-Chaos i Delta-Akcel?" powtórzyła Luna.

"Tak." odpowiedział Yusei, wyjmując z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki uszkodzony czerwony wizjer. "Bruno poświęcił się, by mnie ratować. A to... wszystko, co z niego zostało."

"I nie tylko Bruno. Lynx też zniknęła z istnienia." dodała ponuro Iris, pokazując medalion.

"C-czyli że Bruno i Lynx... że oni..." wykrztusiła z siebie Akiza, z trudem powstrzymując się od łez.

"Tak. Powierzyli przyszłość w nasze ręce." odpowiedział Yusei.

"Nie do wiary..." powiedział Leo ze smutkiem.

"...jak on śmiał?!" rzucił Crow z gniewem. "Ten koleś jeszcze nas popamięta!"

"Sherry, Ryo. Z-one jest już blisko, prawda?" zapytał się Jack.

"Tak." rzekł Ryo, spoglądając na wrota. "Trzeba otworzyć te wrota, a za nimi będzie winda, która zaprowadzi nas do głównej siedziby Z-one'a."

"W takim razie nie traćmy czasu." wcięła się Iris, podchodząc do wielkich wrót. "Nie zamierzam tak tu siedzieć i patrzeć, jak ten typek używa naszych kumpli jako żywej tarczy."

" _Nie daj się kontrolować złości, Iris. Gniew tylko zaćmiewa twój umysł._ " powiedziała Signum.

"Wiem." odpowiedziała Iris, po czym wyciągnęła swoją lewą rękę. Tak jak przewidziała, na jej dłoni pojawił się niebieski symbol Inherent Skill. Po chwili wielkie wrota nagle się rozsunęły, ujawniając platformę, wystarczającą, by się na niej zmieściła cała grupa. "Ruszajmy."

* * *

W międzyczasie w biurze Sektora Ochrony...

"Jak przebiega ewakuacja miasta?" zapytał się Lazar, rozmawiając z Trudge'm przez komórkę.

"[ _Cóż, udało się nam ewakuować prawie wszystkich mieszkańców, ale potrzeba nam jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim zdołamy się wydostać z obszaru rażenia, jaki ma pochłonąć Arka._ ]" odpowiedział Trudge.

"Proszę, postarajcie przyspieszyć tą ewakuację!" nalegał Toru, podczas gdy Elsworth i Shizune patrzyli na ekran, który pokazywał spiralną strukturę. "Miejmy nadzieję, że Yusei, Iris i reszta zdołają zdezaktywować Planetarne Mechanizmy."

"Ale już minęło ze kilka godzin, odkąd ruszyli na Arkę!" jęknął Lazar, spoglądając w górę. "Co się tam, do licha, dzieje?!"

* * *

Z powrotem wewnątrz Arki...

"Oohh... jak daleko jeszcze?" jęknął Leo, patrząc w górę, jadąc zaawansowaną windą, w której byli też pozostali Signerzy, Ryo i Sherry.

"Zapewne zaraz tam dotrzemy." powiedziała Luna ze zmartwieniem. "Ale co potem?"

"Potem będziemy musieli pokonać Z-one'a." odpowiedziała ze zdecydowaniem Iris. "Jeśli się nam nie uda, Nowe Miasto Domino oraz Mid-Childa spotka straszny koniec."

"Hej, obczajcie to!" wtrącił się Crow, wskazując palcem na coś, co wyglądało na wielki generator energii. Wewnątrz przypominającego wielki cylinder maszyny, obracały się różnokolorowe dyski energii.

"To musi być ten stary reaktor Ener-D z przyszłości." zauważył Jack.

"I to ten reaktor jest przyczyną, dla której wszelkie Ener-D w mieście nie działa?" zdziwił się Leo.

"Tak." przytaknął Yusei, spoglądając na cylinder energii, który zdawał się malować w miarę, jak Yusei i reszta była coraz wyżej. Lecz jedna myśl nie dawała spokoju Signerowi Głowy Szkarłatnego Smoka. " _Moje przeznaczenie jeszcze się nie wypełniło. Muszę powstrzymać Z-one'a, nawet jeśli to ma mnie kosztować życie._ "

Iris spojrzała na Yuseia z niepokojem, kiedy w jej głowie pojawiła się ta sama myśl. " _Yusei zapewne wciąż myśli nad tą wizją śmierci, jaka go czeka. Muszę jakoś nie dopuścić do śmierci mojego przyjaciela... ale jak?_ " zastanawiała się Iris, kiedy nagle winda się zatrzymała.

"Winda się zatrzymała." zauważył Leo.

"To oznacza, że już jesteśmy w głównej bazie Starożytnego." rzekł Ryo.

"Przygotujmy się na wszystko, co się stanie." powiedziała Iris. "Coredon! Transformacja!"

Medalion zabłysnął niebieskim światłem, kiedy w rozległ się mechaniczny głos " ** _Tak jest, mistrzyni. przygotowanie procesu_** _._ " Po chwili niebieskie światło, które otoczyło ciało Iris opadło, ukazując ją w formie maga; jej oczy świeciły się na czerwono i niebiesko, włosy były już srebrno-czarne. Jej strój też się zmienił: już nie miała na sobie kowbojskich ubrań, za to teraz miała czarny płaszcz z srebrnymi naramiennikami, na których było po trzy kolce. Oprócz tego miała czarne bez-palczaste rękawice, choć jej lewa ręka była odziana w metalową rękawicę. Iris spojrzała przed siebie, kiedy drzwi windy zaczęły się otwierać. Uzbrojona ręka srebrnowłosej dziewczyny zaczęła się już wahać blisko kabury, w której był miecz.

Lecz kiedy wrota w pełni się otwarły, nic nie mogło przygotować przybyszy na to, co było za wrotami.

"A co to ma być?" zapytał się Crow, zbity z tropu, kiedy jego oczy spotkały się z otoczeniem, które było doszczętnie pokryte przeróżnymi śmieciami i złomem. To, co obecnie mieli przed oczami, było wielkie złomowisko, a nad nim rozpościerała się wielka, niebieska kopuła.

"Chyba trafiliśmy na złomowisko." zauważył Jack w miarę, jak on, Iris, Yusei, Crow i Akiza wyprowadzili z windy swoje Ścigacze Walk.

"Naprawdę to tu przesiaduje Z-one?" zdziwił się Leo. Ale zaraz potem otrzymał odpowiedź.

" _ **Witam, Drużyno 5D's.**_ " rozległ się głęboki i mechaniczny głos, który zdawał się dochodzić z każdego zakątka pomieszczenia.

"Skąd ten głos dochodzi?" zapytała się Akiza, rozglądając się.

"Tam jest!" rzuciła Iris, wskazując palcem na największą górę złomu, która była otoczona kręgiem uformowanym z kilkunastu kamiennych tablic. Na jej samym szczycie stała w połowie zagrzebana maszyna o białym kolorze z domieszką szarości. Jej wygląd był łatwy do rozpoznania.

"Z-one!" krzyknął Yusei.

"A więc się pokazałeś!" powiedział gniewnie Jack.

"To jest Z-one?" zdziwiła się Luna, zaskoczona wyglądem ich wroga.

"Chwila, on..." zaczął Leo, spoglądając to na Ścigacz Walk Yuseia, to na Z-one'a. Choć wydawało się to być dziwne, to jednak zarówno część ich przeciwnika była zaskakująco podobna do Ścigacza Walk Signera.

" _Dziwne. Z-one i pojazd Yuseia... są bardzo do siebie podobni. To nie może być zbieg okoliczności..._ " zastanawiała się Nullite.

"Rzeczywiście..." zauważyła Iris, również zdumiona.

" ** _Widziałem wszystkie wasze pojedynki. Walczyliście bardzo dzielnie, Drużyno 5D's._** " rzekł Z-one swoim mechanicznym głosem, po czym spojrzał na Sherry i Ryo, mimo iż tkwił na górze śmieci jak pomnik. " ** _Choć... jestem rozczarowany, że Sherry i Ryo zdecydowali zmienić strony._** "

"Może nas ocaliłeś, Z-one, ale dzięki Drużynie 5D's zrozumieliśmy, że droga do przyszłości przez zniszczenie nie musi być jedyną drogą!" odpowiedział Ryo.

"Przestaliśmy już rozpaczać nad przeszłością! Teraz będziemy spoglądać na przyszłość z nowej perspektywy!" dodała Sherry.

"A żeby ta przyszłość mogła nadejść, wyeliminujemy cię z tego czasu!" rzucił Jack.

"Nie pozwolimy ci zniszczyć Nowego Miasta Domino!" wciął się Crow, zgadzając się z Jackiem.

"Obiecaliśmy Bruno i Lynx, że ocalimy przyszłość!" rzekł Yusei.

" _ **Z Antinomy i Fasmą? Naprawdę uważacie, że potraficie do zrobić?**_ " odpowiedział Z-one z nutką arogancji. " ** _To Synchro-Przywołanie, którego używacie, doprowadziło przyszły świat do ruiny. Gdyby ta metoda przywołania nie istniała, Ener-D wynalezione przez doktora Fudo nie wyrwałoby się spod kontroli. a ludzkość nie stanęłaby na skraju własnego upadku. Zarówno Ener-D, jak i Synchro-Przywołanie, doprowadziły do przyszłości rozpaczy i destrukcji. Tak więc, żeby powstrzymać ten rozwój wydarzeń, zaaranżowałem Zerowy Rewers w celu unicestwienia Ener-D. Jednakże to był daremny trud, a do tego wywołało połączenie między tym światem, a Mid-Childą, ojczystym światem Iris._** "

"I z tego powodu teraz mój świat podzieli los Nowego Miasta Domino." dodała Iris, zaciskając zęby ze zdenerwowania.

" ** _Czasami trywialne ofiary są niezbędne, żeby wykonać skomplikowany plan. A żeby mieć pewność, że przyszłość zniszczenia nie nadejdzie, wysłałem Paradoxa do przeszłości, żeby zniszczył same źródło Pojedynkowych Potworów._** "

"Paradoxa?" powtórzył Yusei.

"Tak, Lynx mi wspominała o nim. Był on jednym z piątki ostatnich żyjących ludzi z przyszłości; został wysłany do przeszłości, żeby zabić Maximiliona Pegasusa." odpowiedziała Iris.

"A więc on też był z Yliaster. Ale wtedy nie wiedziałem o tym..."

" ** _Mój plan użycia Aporii, Fasmy i Antinomy właśnie został wypełniony. Kiedy Arka spadnie na Nowe Miasto Domino, zarówno miasto, Mid-Childa i Ener-D zostaną całkowicie zniszczone, a apokaliptyczna przyszłość nigdy nie nadejdzie._** "

"To dlatego usunąłeś wspomnienia Bruno i Lynx, a potem ich wysłałeś do nas... i ty myślisz, że masz do tego prawo?!" rzucił Yusei z gniewem. "Przez te twoje machinacje, Bruno i Lynx już przestali istnieć!"

"Yusei, uspokój się. Dajesz się manipulować gniewem. Owszem, też jestem wściekła..." powiedziała Iris ze zmartwieniem.

"Nie, on musi to usłyszeć!" przerwał jej Signer Głowy Szkarłatnego Smoka. "To miasto jest dla nas domem! To miasto było dla Bruno i Lynx również domem! NIE pozwolę ci zniszczyć naszego miasta, Z-one!"

" ** _...rozumiem. Więc pokonaj mnie w pojedynku._** " rzekł Z-one. " ** _Moje ciało jest połączone z Głównym Mechanizmem. Póki mnie nie pokonasz, Arka się nie zatrzyma._** "

"W takim razie-" zaczął Yusei, kiedy niespodziewanie...

"Czekaj, Yusei." odpowiedział inny głos. Wówczas nagle zza innej góry złomu wyszedł wielki mężczyzna, który bardzo zaskoczył Signerów swoją obecnością.

"A-Aporia?" zdziwił się Yusei. Właśnie miał przed sobą wielkiego człowieka, który stanowił połączenie trzech wrogów Signerów: Primo, Lestera i Jakoba, którzy wspólnie tworzyli Aporię. Jednakże, obecnie Aporia nie wyglądał na tak silnego, jak ostatnio. Jego cybernetyczne ciało zdobiły liczne uszkodzenia i pęknięcia. W miejscach, gdzie były największe uszkodzenia, czasami tryskały iskry, a nawet dwa szyby na jego klatce piersiowej były pęknięte, ujawniając wewnątrz świecące, różnokolorowe mechanizmy.

"Aporia?! A-Ale to niemożliwe!" powiedziała Iris, zdumiona. "Przecież zostałeś zniszczony!"

"Ty jeszcze żyjesz? A sądziłem, że zginąłeś podczas upadku po naszym pojedynku!" rzucił Jack.

"Chwila, to wy z nim walczyliście?" zdziwiła się srebrnowłosa Signerka.

"Tak, i raczej to nie był przyjazny pojedynek." burknął były król Turbo-Pojedynków. W międzyczasie uszkodzony Cesarz Yliaster spoglądał na swoich przeciwników, lecz tym razem nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto patrzył na wroga znienawidzonym wzrokiem. Zaraz potem odwrócił się do Z-one'a, wciąż zachowując neutralny wyraz twarzy.

"Z-one. Twoim przeciwnikiem... będę ja!"

"Co?" zdziwił się Leo.

"Aporia chce walczyć z Z-one'm?" dodała Luna.

"...przetrwaliśmy razem w apokaliptycznej przyszłości, więc to jest mój obowiązek, jako jego przyjaciela." odpowiedział Aporia.

"Przyjaciela?" powtórzył Jack.

"O czym ty mówisz?" zapytała się Iris.

"Poprzez nasze walki, w końcu znalazłem odpowiedź na dręczące mnie pytanie."

"Pytanie?" powtórzył Yusei.

"...dlaczego wciąż żyłem, pomimo tego że wycierpiałem?" rzekł Aporia. "Straciłem moich rodziców... moją dziewczynę... byłem sam w zrujnowanym świecie. Nawet, jeśli doznałem trzech tych rozpaczy, wciąż szedłem przed siebie. A to dlatego... że pomimo rozpaczy, wciąż nie straciłem nadziei!"

"Nadziei..." powiedziała Iris, zdumiona.

"Zgadza się. Poszukiwałem nadziei. To właśnie dzięki temu mogłem dalej iść. Ponieważ wierzyłem, że gdzie jest rozpacz, tam zawsze jest i nadzieja. Zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, kiedy z wami walczyłem." kontynuował Aporia, po czym spojrzał na Z-one'a. "Z-one, chcę żebyś to zapamiętał. Nadzieję, którą pokładałeś w Yuseiu i Iris!"

"Co?" zdziwił się Leo.

"Z-one pokładał w nas nadzieję?" dodała Akiza, zbita z tropu.

"Żeby w pełni ukończyć Obwód i sprowadzić Arkę nad Nowe Miasto Domino, wysłałeś mnie w postaci trzech Cesarzy Yliaster. A potem wysłałeś Antinomy oraz Fasmę, żeby ten Obwód udoskonalić. Obydwoje mieli niemal ten sam cel: pomóc Yusei'owi i Iris wyewoluować swoje moce. Ale dlaczego usunąłeś wspomnienia Antinomy i Fasmy? Ponieważ to tylko skomplikowałoby twój plan." wyjaśnił Aporia. "Spójrz tylko na nich! Ewoluowali wystarczająco, że teraz mogą powstrzymać Arkę. Może to właśnie jest ta nadzieja, na którą właśnie liczyłeś!"

"Chwila. Z-one chciał, żebyśmy ewoluowali?" zdziwił się Crow.

"Drużyna 5D's wyewoluowała na tyle, że mogą w stanie zmienić naszą zniszczoną przyszłość. Kiedy o tym pomyślałeś, postanowiłeś wysłać Antinomy do Yuseia, żeby nauczyć go ewolucji Akcel-Synchro. Tak samo zrobiłeś z Iris, wysyłając do niej Fasmę, aby pomóc jej w opanowaniu Zakazanych Mocy i użyciu ich w celu zmiany przyszłości. Tak więc swoją ostatnią nadzieję pokładałeś w potencjale ludzkości! Więc dlaczego chcesz ich zabić, a Iris użyć do zniszczenia tego miasta i Mid-Childii, mimo że są już na tyle zdolni, że można im powierzyć przyszłość ludzkości?" zapytał Aporia, jednakże jego pytanie spotkało się z milczeniem swego stwórcy. "Z-one!"

"... ** _nadzieja... to tylko zwykła iluzja._** " odpowiedział krótko Z-one.

"Ale mimo tego, wciąż pokładałeś nadzieję w Yuseiu i Iris. Chcę, żebyś to zapamiętał, Z-one!" warknął Aporia, kiedy nagle z jego prawego ramienia strzeliły iskry, przez co Cesarz Yliaster lekko się cofnął. Jednakże, nawet mimo odniesionych ran w walce przeciwko Signerom, Aporia pozostał niezrażony, po czym zdjął ze swoich pleców złoty pierścień należący do Lestera i ustawił go w trybie dysku, gotowy do walki. "Nh... wyzywam cię do walki, Z-one!"

"Nie możesz tego zrobić, Aporia! Nie w obecnym stanie!" powiedział Leo, a wówczas Aporia spojrzał na niego, na co Leo cofnął się, zaskoczony. "N-no, ten tego..."

"Chłopcze, widziałem w tobie nadzieję." odpowiedział Aporia. "Ryzykowałeś własne życie podczas naszego pojedynku. To, oraz więź z Drużyną 5D's, są nadzieją, którą tak długo poszukiwałem. Tak długo, jak istnieje nadzieja, wciąż mogę walczyć!"

"Ale przecież-"

"Daj mu walczyć." odpowiedziała krótko Iris, anulując swoją transformację i zwracając uwagę młodego Signera. "To jest jego decyzja. A my jako gracze powinniśmy ją uszanować."

" _Czyżbyś zaczynała się martwić o Aporię?_ " zdziwiła się Subaru.

"Ngh... pamiętaj, że Aporia jest wciąż naszym wrogiem. Jedna zmiana i tak nic nie zmienia." odcięła się Iris, choć spojrzała na Aporię z niepokojem. " _Po prostu nie wiem, czy można mu zaufać..._ "

" ** _...to chyba nieuniknione._** " rzekł Z-one, niewzruszony postawą Aporii. " ** _W takim razie... będziesz pierwszym do usunięcia, Aporia._** " Wówczas zanim ktokolwiek by się spostrzegł, z góry złomu, w której tkwił Z-one, wyrosła duża, metalowa struktura. Po chwili cała góra złomu niespodziewanie eksplodowała, odrzucając Signerów, Sherry i Ryo. Kiedy Iris i reszta jej przyjaciół zdołała się pozbierać, Z-one akurat unosił się kilka metrów nad ziemię, wspomagany przez trzy pary cylindrów, które były zasilane niebieską energią. Zaś urządzenie, które wyrosło z góry złomu, rozczepiło się na trzy części. Z dwóch połówek wysunęły się masywne ręce z pazurami, a w trzeciej części otworzyła się szczelina, do której nagle zaczęły wlatywać kamienne tablice, unoszone przez nieznaną siłę.

"...to chyba będzie trudniejsze, niż myślałam." powiedziała Iris, kiedy wszystkie kamienne tablice wewnątrz 'schowka' pękły, ujawniając prawdziwą formę, jaką były powiększone wersje kart, a dwie ręce doczepiły się do mechanicznego ciała Z-one'a.

"To musi być talia kart Z-one'a." zauważył Yusei.

"Jest wielka!" dodał Leo, zdumiony.

"Strzeżcie się. To jest potęga Z-one'a." oznajmił Aporia, zanim ponownie skierował wzrok na swojego przeciwnika, jakim był jego dawny sprzymierzeniec, Z-one.

* * *

"Walczmy!"

 **Aporia:** 4000 LP

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP

"Rozpocznę pierwszy" zadeklarował Aporia, dobierając kartę. "Najpierw przyzywam Wielki Rdzeń." wówczas na jego polu pojawiło się brązowe jajo z czerwonymi akcentami, przypominający w środku silnik (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Teraz zagram Zaklęciem, Rozkwit Chaosu! Jeśli na Cmentarzu nie ma kart o tej samej nazwie, mogę zniszczyć jednego potwora, którego Atak nie przekracza 1000 punktów. Niszczę więc Wielki Rdzeń!" kontynuował Aporia, kiedy piorun uderzył w brązowe jajo, niszcząc je. "Jeśli Wielki Rdzeń został unicestwiony w wyniku efektu, mogę przywołać z mojej ręki, talii i Cmentarza Cesarza Meklorda Granela Nieskończoności! Granela-Sterownika! Granela-Atak! Granela-Wartownika! Oraz Granela-Przewoźnika!" wtedy nad Aporią z portalu wyłoniło się pięć maszyn, z których cztery przypominały wodne stworzenia: najpierw na widoku pojawił się wielki korpus z dwoma gniazdami na ręce (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0), potem Sterownik w postaci mechanicznego konika morskiego (1) (ATK: 500/DEF: 0), z kolei trzeci potwór wyglądał na długonosą rybę (1) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 0), czwarty potwór, który przypominał celakanta (1) (ATK: 500/DEF: 1000), zaś Przewoźnik przywodził na myśl muszlę, bądź małża (1) (ATK: 700/DEF: 700). "A teraz stań się jednym, Cesarz Meklord Granel!" kontynuował Jakob, kiedy gniazda na ręce się otworzyły pozwalając dwóm zmodyfikowanym, rybo-podobnym rękom przyczepić się do siebie. Następnie przypominający muszlę potwór rozczepił się na pół i na krocze, które połączyły dwie połówki, by po chwili połączyć się z górną połową ciała. Na sam koniec Granel-Sterownik wszedł w dziurę na górze korpusu, odsłaniając jeden czerwony sensor optyczny.

"Atak Cesarza Granela będzie równy moim punktom życia!" dodał po chwili Aporia, kiedy wewnętrzne mechanizmy maszyn Granela zaczęły pracować (ATK: ?-4000/DEF: ?-4000).

"Przywołał Cesarza Meklorda Granela już na samym początku." zauważył Leo.

"Skoro to zrobił, to może oznaczać, że Z-one jest potężnym przeciwnikiem." rzekł Yusei.

"Następnie ustawiam zakrytą kartę, po czym kończę moją rundę." dokończył Aporia, kiedy u jego stóp pojawiła się zakryta karta.

" ** _Cesarz Meklord Granel... Aporia, powinieneś wiedzieć, jaki silny jestem. Naprawdę myślisz, że zdołasz pokonać mnie taką nic niewartą kartą?_** " oznajmił Z-one.

"Słyszeliście to? Nazwał Granela 'słabą kartą'." powiedział Leo.

"Ciekawe, jakiego potwora on wystawi do walki." zastanawiała się Akiza.

" _ **Moja tura.**_ " rzekł Z-one, dobierając kartę wielką ręką. " _ **Przywołuję Anioła Czasu.**_ " zadeklarował, a wówczas z karty powstała szaro-złota maszyna, przypominająca pustą skorupę (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"Potwór o zerowym Ataku?" zdziwiła się Luna.

"Nazwał Granela słabą kartą, a on wystawił do walki potwora, który ma tylko zero punktów Ataku." dodał Leo, również zdziwiony.

" ** _Anioł Czasu atakuje Cesarza Meklorda Granela._** " kontynuował Z-one, a wtedy na zawołanie pusta anielska maszyna uniosła się i rozpoczęła szarżę w kierunku głównego korpusu wielkiego Meklorda.

"Nie do wiary. Atakuje Cesarza Granela, mimo faktu, iż różnica między Atakami potworów wynosi aż 4000 punktów. To przecież samobójstwo!" zauważył Crow.

"Granel, oddaj mu!" rozkazał Aporia. Wielka maszyna natychmiastowo uniosła prawe ramię Granela-Wartownika i z całej siły cisnęła w nadchodzący cel. Anioł Czasu od razu został unicestwiony przy kontakcie z Granelem-Wartownikiem, a rykoszet uderzenia pomknął ku posiadacza zniszczonego Anioła Czasu.

" _ **Aktywuję z mojej ręki Kartę-Pułapkę, Nierozumna Decyzja.**_ " odpowiedział Z-one, używając karty, na której widniała magiczna waga z czaszką dinozaura i kupką piasku na obydwóch podstawkach. " _ **Obrażenia z walki zostają wyzerowane.**_ "

Widok aktywowanej karty wprawił Signerów oraz ich towarzyszy w zdumienie. "Co? Aktywuje Pułapkę prosto z ręki?" rzucił Jack, zszokowany.

"I to bez żadnych wymagań!" dodała Sherry, kiedy magiczna tarcza powstrzymała nadchodzący rykoszet.

" _ **Kiedy Anioł Czasu ulegnie destrukcji w walce, wszystkie potwory wracają do ręki swoich posiadaczy.**_ " kontynuował Z-one, kiedy nagle Cesarz Meklord Granel został otoczony żółtą poświatą i rozczepił się na pięć części przed zniknięciem z pola widzenia, a w ręce Aporii pojawiło się pięć kart, każde reprezentujące część Granela.

"Granel wrócił do ręki." zauważył Yusei.

"A Wielki Rdzeń już został zniszczony, więc Aporia będzie potrzebować pięć rund, żeby ponownie go złożyć z powrotem w całość. Z-one efektywnie zapieczętował Meklorda." dodała Iris.

" _ **Następnie aktywuję kolejną pułapkę z ręki, Maksyma Magika.**_ " kontynuował Z-one, ponownie zaskakując swoich wrogów.

"Co? Kolejna pułapka z ręki?" powiedziała Luna.

"Aż się boję pomyśleć, co tam jeszcze ma w zanadrzu." dodał Leo, zaniepokojony.

" _ **Maksyma Magika zadaje przeciwnikowi 300 punktów obrażeń za każdą zwróconą kartę do ręki w tej turze. W sumie zwrócono pięć kart, więc otrzymasz 1500 punktów obrażeń, Aporia.**_ " objaśnił Z-one, kiedy z karty wystrzeliła kula ognia, która uderzyła w Cesarza Yliaster. Aporia krzyknął, kiedy atak wytrącił go z równowagi i uderzył w górę złomu, a uszkodzenia ciała ponownie wdały się we znaki.

 **Aporia:** 2500 LP

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP

"Aporia!" krzyknęła Iris, szybko biegnąc w jego stronę, lecz wtedy powstający cyborg zatrzymał ją ręką. "Nh..."

"Nic... mi nie jest." wydusił z siebie Aporia. "Takie obrażenia... nie zatrzymają mnie... w końcu... daliście mi nadzieję..."

"Aporia..." powtórzyła Iris z niepokojem, lecz potem nagle poczuła coś dziwnego. "D _ziwne. Dlaczego tak bardzo martwię się o Aporię?_ "

" _Iris, czy coś się stało?_ " zapytał się Erio.

"To dziwne, ale... nagle zaczynam się martwić o Aporię... mimo, że w przeszłości sprawił wiele kłopotów..."

" _Może dlatego, że Aporia wciąż w duszy był człowiekiem, mimo mechanicznych gabarytów. W końcu osobiście powiedział, przez co przeszedł w przyszłości._ "

"Hmm... chyba tak..." mruknęła Iris, patrząc jak Aporia wrócił do walki.

" ** _Nadzieja... ustawiam zakrytą kartę, po czym kończę turę._** " dokończył Z-one.

"Tak długo, jak oddycham, nie poddam się!" odciął Aporia, dobierając kartę. "Zaczynam moją turę od przywołania Mądrego Rdzenia!" wówczas na polu pojawiła się metalowa, biała sfera z czerwonymi akcentami (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Następnie używam karty Zaklęcia, Podmuch Chaosu! Poprzez wysłanie na Cmentarz trzech kart z wierzchu mojej talii, mogę dokonać unicestwienia jednego potwora, którego poziom jest równy lub niższy od 4. A tym potworem będzie Mądry Rdzeń!" wtedy biała sfera nagle została uderzona piorunem, który zredukował ją do postaci pyłu. "Kiedy Mądry Rdzeń zostanie unicestwiony dzięki efektowi, mogę z mojej ręki, talii lub ze Cmentarza przywołać na pole Cesarza Meklorda Wisela Nieskończoności, Wisel-Sterownik, Wisel-Atak, Wisel-Wartownik, oraz Wisel-Przewoźnika!" Na polu wtedy pojawiła się sferyczna kula z znakiem nieskończoności z przodu (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0), Sterownik przypominający kobrę (1) (ATK: 500/DEF: 0), Atak wyposażony w ostrze i małą rękę (1) (ATK: 1200/DEF: 0), Wartownik jako owalna tarcza z srebrnymi śrubami (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 1200), oraz Przewoźnik z dwoma przypominającymi dysze nogami (1) (ATK: 800/DEF: 600). "Stań się jednym, Cesarzu Meklordzie Wisel!" dodał po chwili Primo, kiedy symbol nieskończoności otworzył się, jakby był oczami, ujawniając wewnątrz zielone światło w czarnej pustce. Wtedy pozostałe cztery części połączyły się wspólnie z głównym ciałem, tworząc jednego wielkiego srebrnego robota (ATK: 0-2500/DEF: 0).

"Kurczę, teraz przywołał Wisela!" zauważył Crow.

"Ale czy to wystarczy..." zastanawiał się Jack.

"Meklord Wisel, atak bezpośredni!" rozkazał Aporia. Biały robot odpalił turbiny na nogach, po czym uniósł swoje lewe ramię z ostrzem, gotów do zadania ciosu.

" _ **Aktywuję Kartę-Pułapkę z mojej ręki, Berło Cesarzowej.**_ " skontrował krótko Z-one, ujawniając kartę ukazującą kobietę, która trzymała lśniące berło.

"Kolejna pułapka z ręki? To już przecież nieuczciwa zagrywka!" jęknął Crow.

"Pułapki zazwyczaj są aktywowane, jeśli się je w poprzedniej turze ustawi w pozycji zakrytej." powiedział Yusei.

"Ale Z-one jest w stanie aktywować pułapki prosto z ręki." dodała Iris. "To po prostu taktyka, którą nie można w żaden sposób przewidzieć!"

" _ **Jeśli nie zarządzam potworami na własnym polu, Berło Cesarzowej unieważnia atak potwora przeciwnika, a Faza Bitewna automatycznie się kończy. A mój przeciwnik otrzymuje 500 punktów obrażeń.**_ " objaśnił Z-one, kiedy metaliczne ostrze Wisela zetknęło się z berłem tajemniczej kobiety. Zderzenie berła i ostrza wywołało falę uderzeniową, która przewróciła boleśnie Aporię na ziemię, jeszcze bardziej uszkadzając go.

 **Aporia:** 2000 LP

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP

"O nie, Aporia!" krzyknął Leo, zaniepokojony.

" ** _...lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś zaprzestał tej bezowocnej walki, Aporia. Nie ma żadnej nadziei dla przyszłości, czeka tam tylko rozpacz... a zresztą ty najlepiej o tym wiesz._** " rzekł Z-one. " ** _Jeśli dalej będziesz trwać przy tym, to tylko pogłębi twoją rozpacz. Nie pokonasz mnie._** "

"Jeszcze... z tobą nie skończyłem." odpowiedział Aporia, wstając z ziemi. "Urgh... ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę moją turę."

" _ **Wciąż chcesz dalej walczyć... a więc to nieuniknione. W takim razie... pokażę ci prawdziwe znaczenie rozpaczy.**_ " oznajmił Z-one, dobierając kolejną, wielką kartę. " _ **Moja tura. Zaczynam od aktywowania Trwałej Pułapki, Brak Egzystencji. Jeśli nie posiadam żadnych potworów na polu, Brak Egzystencji pozwala mi dokonać Zwyczajnego Przywołania potwora poziomu 10 lub wyższego, pomijając wymaganie poświęcenia potworów. A Atak moich potworów zostanie wyzerowany.**_ "

"Nie do wiary. Może przywołać wysoko-poziomowego potwora, nawet nie potrzebując potworów do poświęcenia?" powiedział z niedowierzaniem Yusei, kiedy aktywowana karta Z-one'a zmieniła się w wielki, złoty pierścień. Wówczas Z-one przerzucił przez pierścień jedną ze swoich kart, która po przejściu przez pierścień zaczęła się świecić.

" ** _Przyzywam Lorda Czasu, Metaiona._** " zadeklarował Z-one, kiedy z karty wyłonił się potwór. Ogólnym wyglądem przypominał Anioła Czasu, lecz miał on 'ciało' o metalicznym kolorze i ze złotymi akcentami. Przyczepione do korpusu przez niewidzialną siłę metalowe ręce były koloru czerwonego, a unoszący się nad pancerzem hełm był metaliczny z czerwonymi rogami. Całości dopełniał zajmujący prawie całą górną część korpusu ekran, na którym się wyświetlił obraz mężczyzny o dosyć szalonym wyrazie twarzy (10) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"W końcu przywołałeś Metaiona. To twój atutowy potwór!" rzucił Aporia.

"To jest atutowy potwór Z-one'a?" zapytała się Luna.

"Kolejny potwór o zerowym Ataku. Wolę nie wiedzieć, jakie działanie posiada." mruknęła Iris.

" _ **Lord Czasu, Metaion, zaatakuje Cesarza Meklorda Wisela. Promień Piekieł!**_ " rozkazał Z-one. Wielka, metaliczna maszyna wytworzyła pomarańczowy promień, który potem wystrzelił z ogromną siłą, lecz nie miało to żadnych szans z błyskawicznym cięciem ostrza Meklorda. Biała maszyna Aporii od razu machnęła ostrzem, wysyłając ostrze wykonane z energii w kierunku Metaiona, który przyjął to bez mrugnięcia okiem. " _ **Metaion nie zostanie zniszczony, a obrażenia z walki są zredukowane do zera.**_ "

"Potwór, którego nie da się zniszczyć w walce, a obrażenia bitewne są zniwelowane... co Z-one jeszcze tam ma?" zastanawiała się Iris.

" ** _Jeśli Metaion uczestniczył w walce, pod koniec Fazy Bitewnej wszystkie potwory na twoim polu wracają do ręki, a ty otrzymasz 300 punktów obrażeń za każdego z nich._** " rzekł Z-one. Zanim Aporia zdołał zareagować, Wisel nagle został rozczepiony na pięć części, a Metaion wystrzelił ze swojej metalicznej ręki kulę elektrycznej energii, która boleśnie poraziła Aporię. Cesarz Yliaster jęknął w bólu, nim opadł na ziemię.

 **Aporia:** 500 LP

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP

"Aporia, nie!" krzyknęła Iris, zdesperowana.

"Skoro nie można go zniszczyć w walce, to lepiej użyć Zaklęć lub Pułapek." zauważył Crow.

"N-nie... Metaiona nie da się... tak łatwo zniszczyć." wydyszał Aporia, powoli wstając.

"Skoro nie da się go rozwalić, to jak się go pozbyć?" pomyślał Leo.

" ** _Metaion jest wszechpotężnym bogiem. Żadna siła nawet go nie zadraśnie._** " odpowiedział Z-one.

"Nie... nie zamierzam się poddać. Tak długo, jak wierzę w nadzieję, będę ciągle walczyć! Moja tura!" rzucił Aporia, dobierając kartę, po czym na nią spojrzał. Jako obraz ukazywała post-apokaliptyczne miasto z niewielkim promieniem światła w chmurach. Cesarz Yliaster spojrzał na dobraną kartę z determinacją. " _Tak jest. Ta karta jest w stanie czynić cuda. Ona da mi zwycięstwo._ " pomyślał Aporia, za nim dodał ją do swojej ręki, a następnie położył inną kartę na swoim futurystycznym dysku energii. Mechanizmy dysku zareagowały, a na polu pojawiła się niebieska sfera z czerwonymi akcentami. "Przywołuję Podniebny Rdzeń!" zadeklarował Aporia (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"Skoro Podniebny Rdzeń jest na polu, to Aporia zaraz przywoła Cesarza Meklorda Skiela." zauważyła Iris.

"Następnie aktywuję pułapkę, Podwójne Poświęcenie!" kontynuował Aporia, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Jeśli wykonałem przywołanie mojego potwora, ta pułapka zniszczy po jednym potworze z każdego pola." wówczas z karty wystrzelił piorun, który spowodował eksplozję niebieskiej sfery, po czym pomknął ku Lordowi Czasu. Jednakże, Metaion uniósł swoje ręce, wytwarzając tarczę, która całkowicie pochłonęła piorun Pułapki.

" ** _Metaion jest niepodatny na destrukcję poprzez działanie. Twoim celem było zniszczenie Podniebnego Rdzenia._** " powiedział Z-one.

"Owszem. Kiedy Podniebny Rdzeń zostanie zniszczony przez działanie karty, mogę przywołać z mojej ręki, talii lub ze Cmentarza Cesarza Meklorda Skiela Nieskończoności, Skiela-Sterownik, Skiela-Atak, Skiela-Wartownika oraz Skiela-Przewoźnika!" kontynuował Lester, kiedy polu pojawiła się niebieska kula ze znakiem nieskończoności (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0), mała ptasia główka z szarą szyją oraz bez oczów (1) (ATK: 600/DEF: 0), maszyna z mnóstwem macek i schowanym miotaczem (1) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 0), maszyna z sześcioma mackami i długim szarym ciałem (1) (ATK: 200/DEF: 300), oraz dziwny potwór przypominający połączoną parę niebieskich szkieletów, tworzących razem coś w rodzaju bramy (1) (ATK: 400/DEF: 0). "Stańcie się jednym, Cesarzu Meklordzie Skiel!" kontynuował Aporia, kiedy dwa małe skrzydełka Skiel-Sterownika złączyły się, Skiel-Atak wysunął działo, a macki zaczęły pełnić funkcję podtrzymywaczy. Skiel-Wartownik rozłożył się, ujawniając długi ogon z czterema wypustkami, a dziwnie przypominająca brama rozczepiła się. Główny korpus otworzył się, ujawniając czarną pustkę z świecącym atomem, by potem połączyć się z czterema innymi komponentami. Po tym, jak skrzydła połączyły się z ciałem, Cesarz Meklord Skiel wyglądał jak wielki, niebieski sęp. "Meklord Skiel pozyskuje Atak równy sumie Ataków pięciu komponentów (ATK: 0-2200/DEF: 0)!"

"Przywołał Cesarza Meklorda Skiela." powiedział Ryo.

"Był w stanie przywołać wszystkich trzech Meklordów w ciągu trzech rund." dodała Sherry.

"To zadziwiające, w jakim stopniu opanował kontrolowanie Cesarzy Meklordów." rzekł Jack.

"To prawda, ale Skiel nie zdoła zniszczyć Metaiona. A jeśli zaatakuje, to po walce Skiel wróci do ręki, a Aporia otrzyma kolejne 1500 punktów obrażeń i będzie po nim." wyjaśniła Iris. "Co on kombinuje..."

" ** _Meklord Skiel... powinieneś wiedzieć, Aporia, iż przywoływanie Meklordów tylko pogłębi twoją rozpacz._** "

"Jeszcze zobaczymy, Z-one! Aktywuję drugą pułapkę, Dobranie Wysokiej Stawki!" skontrował Aporia. "Ta Pułapka niszczy wszystkie potwory na moim polu, a ja mogę dobrać jedną kartę za dwa zniszczone potwory."

"Co? Czemu on chce pozbyć się Skiela?" zapytał się z niedowierzaniem Leo, kiedy fala energii z karty rozwaliła wszystkie pięć części Meklorda na piksele.

"To dosyć nietypowa taktyka, ale chyba zdecydował się na zachowanie pustego pola, żeby nie otrzymać obrażeń z działania Metaiona." pomyślał Yusei.

"Cesarz Meklord Skiel składał się z pięciu potworów, więc mogę dobrać dwie karty." kontynuował Aporia, dobierając karty. Po szybkim spojrzeniu na jedną z nich, Cesarz Yliaster rozszerzył oczy. "Doskonale. Aktywuję kartę Zaklęcia, Destrukcja Przyszłości! Muszę wysłać z mojej talii na Cmentarz liczbę kart równą liczbie kart, które akurat posiadam w mojej ręce!"

"To przecież czyste szaleństwo! Aporia chce sam siebie wykończyć?" powiedziała z niedowierzaniem Iris.

"A ile Aporia ma kart w ręce?" zapytał się Leo.

"Licząc pięć komponentów Granela i Wisela, oraz dwie inne karty, które obecnie ma po aktywacji Destrukcji Przyszłości... dwanaście. A to oznacza aż 12 kart na Cmentarz." wyjaśniła srebrnowłosa Signerka. "Jednakże to się równa z 100-procentową szansą, że Aporia nie będzie w stanie niczego więcej dobrać."

"Co?!"

"Obserwujcie, Drużyno 5D's. To jest właśnie nadzieja, którą mi daliście." ogłosił Aporia, zanim przystąpił do wysyłania swoich kart z talii do małej szczeliny w pasie, która reprezentowała Cmentarz.

"A-Ale dlaczego to robi? Czy nie powinno się opróżniać talii przeciwnika?" zapytał się Leo.

"Oczywiście. Jeśli przeciwnik nie będzie w stanie nic dobrać, automatycznie przegra walkę." zgodził się Ryo.

"To naprawdę dziwna strategia. Czemu Aporia tak ryzykuje?" zastanawiał się Yusei.

"Hmm... chyba że od początku planował to zrobić."

"Naprawdę tak myślisz, Iris?" zapytała się Akiza, na co Iris skinęła głową.

"Jeśli Aporia od samego początku planował zniszczyć swoją talię, to jego taktyka ma już pewne znaczenie. Po za tym, Meklordy składają się z pięciu podstawowych komponentów, więc jeśli dodać do tego ich Rdzenie, to stanowią prawie połowę standardowej talii." wyjaśniła Iris. "Ale to nie wszystko. Aporia musiał wiedzieć, że Lord Czasu, Metaion jest niezniszczalny i po walce odsyła potwory do ręki właściciela. To dlatego zagrał Wiselem i Granelem, którzy zostali cofnięci do jego ręki przez Metaiona oraz Anioła Czasu Z-one'a. To spowodowało, iż Aporia miał aż dziesięć kart więcej. A jeśli dodać dodatkowe karty, to mógł bardziej efektywnie wykorzystać Destrukcję Przyszłości do szybszego opróżnienia swojej talii."

"Serio? Bardzo ciekawa taktyka, Iris." powiedział Ryo z podziwem.

"Ale, jeśli to prawda, nie będzie w stanie już dobrać żadnej innej karty. Dlaczego Aporia wystawia się na takie ryzyko?" zapytał się Jack.

"Pewnie zaraz się przekonamy." odpowiedziała srebrnowłosa Signerka, ponownie patrząc na Aporię, który już wyjął ostatnią kartę ze schowka i wysłał na Cmentarz. "Już ma pusto. Ciekawe, co teraz..."

"Z-one, teraz pokażę ci, że nadal istnieje nadzieja dla przyszłości. A kartą, która to zapewni, będzie karta Zaklęcia, Poświata!" rzucił Aporia, aktywując kartę z post-apokaliptycznym miastem na obrazie.

" _ **Poświata?**_ "

"Po tym, jak zostanie aktywowana, wraca do mojej talii, przetasowana. A jeśli podczas mojej następnej Fazy Dobrania otrzymam tą akurat kartę, ty zaś otrzymasz 4000 punktów obrażeń." wyjaśnił Aporia, wkładając kartę do pustego schowka.

"No tak! Teraz rozumiem!" zauważył Leo.

"Poświata jest teraz jedyną kartą w talii Aporii. Nawet, jeśli nastąpi przetasowanie talii, szanse na dobranie tej karty w następnej turze są praktycznie wysokie." dodała Iris. "Aporia nieźle nas zaskoczył, a w szczególności mnie."

"To dlatego na początku opróżniał swoją talię. Chciał mieć gwarancję, że Poświata zadziała wedle jego planu." rzekł Yusei.

"Ale Aporia ma obecnie 500 punktów życia. Jeśli Z-one w następnej rundzie przywoła potwora, punkty życia Aporii będą równe zeru." powiedziała Sherry.

"Jako, że obecnie nie mam żadnych potworów na moim polu, Metaion nie będzie w stanie wykorzystać działania wywołującego obrażenia. Co więcej, twój Lord Czasu nie pozwala ci przywoływać innych potworów." kontynuował Aporia, usłyszawszy słowa Sherry. "Teraz kończę moją turę. Jednakże, muszę teraz pozbyć się kilka kart z mojej ręki ze względu na limit ręki, dopóki nie będę mieć sześciu kart w ręce."

"Aporia wiedział, iż Lord Czasu, Metaion jest niezniszczalny, więc postanowił ominąć walkę i skupić się na Z-one bezpośrednio." powiedział Yusei.

"Tylko on jest w stanie tak pojedynkować, gdyż tylko on zna talię Z-one'a." dodał Crow.

"... ** _rozumiem. A więc to tak chcesz wygrać..._** " rzekł Z-one.

"Z-one, chcę, żebyś to zapamiętał. Skoro Iris, Yusei i Drużyna 5D's ewoluowali na tyle, że mogą zatrzymać Arkę, to czy nie powinniśmy im zaufać? To jest team, który potrafi dokonywać rzeczy niemożliwych." powiedział Aporia.

" _ **I uważasz, że Poświata reprezentuje nadzieję, którą Drużyna 5D's dała ci?**_ " kontynuował Z-one. Odpowiedzią Aporii było skinienie głową. "... _ **więc to oznacza, że naprawdę nie ma nadziei dla tego świata i Mid-Childii.**_ "

"Co?"

" _ **Rozpoczynam moją turę.**_ " zadeklarował Z-one, dobierając kartę. " ** _Podczas Fazy Gotowości, działanie Metaiona zostaje aktywowane, tasując go do mojej talii._** "

"Wraca do talii podczas Fazy Gotowości?" powtórzył Crow, kiedy Metaion powrócił do swojej karcianej formy, by po chwili również wrócić do talii kart, która się przetasowała.

"Skoro nie ma już Metaiona, jego działanie blokujące przywołanie potworów właściciela również już nie obowiązuje." zauważył Ryo.

" _ **Teraz aktywuję działanie Trwałej Pułapki, Braku Egzystencji. Mogę wykonać Zwyczajne Przywołanie potwora poziomu 10 lub wyższego z mojej ręki, kosztem wyzerowania jego siły ofensywnej.**_ " kontynuował Z-one.

"Ale dlaczego aktywuje to działanie? Przecież może przywołać potwora, który ma powyżej 500 punktów Ataku i zakończyć to starcie." zastanawiała się Luna, kiedy nagle poczuła, że przeszywa ją niebieskie oko Z-one'a. "Uhm..."

" _ **Wybieram potwora o zerowym Ataku, by zostawić Aporii skrawek nadziei. Teraz... przywołam drugiego Lorda Czasu.**_ "

"Drugi Lord Czasu? Czyli Metaion nie był jedyny?" powiedział ze szokiem Aporia.

" ** _Lordowie Czasu rodzą się z nicości, nieskończoności oraz nieskończonego światła, żeby rządzić życiem. Dziesięć bogów jednoczą swoje moce, by stać się bogiem wszechpotężnym. A Metaion to tylko jedna dziesiąta pełnej mocy Lordów Czasu._** " wyjaśnił Z-one.

"Co?" zdziwił się Yusei.

"To jest ich dziesięciu?" dodała Iris, zszokowana.

" ** _Ukaż swą moc, Lordzie Czasu, Lazionie!_** " ryknął Z-one, przerzucając przez złoty pierścień dobraną kartę. Od razu karta zareagowała i na polu pojawiła się nowa, masywna maszyna przypominająca ożywioną zbroją. Od Metaiona różniła się tym, iż była krótsza i dosyć szersza. Z rubinowych naramienników buchnęły płomienie, a na ekranie zmaterializowała się twarz brodatego mężczyzny (10) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). " ** _Lord Czasu Lazion nie może zostać zniszczony, a obrażenia z walki, w której bierze udział, zostają wyzerowane._** "

"Kurczę no, kolejny Lord Czasu." mruknął Crow.

" _ **Lord Czasu, Lazion pokaże ci, Aporia, że nadzieja jest złudną iluzją. Lazion, atak bezpośredni.**_ " rzekł Z-one.

"Atakuje potworem o zerowym Ataku?" powiedział Jack.

"Poczekaj, aż Lazion użyje swojej mocy." wcięła się Iris. "Niezależnie od tego, jakie to będzie działanie, i tak to może być dla Aporii ciężki orzech do zgryzienia."

" _ **Kiedy Lazion atakuje, pod koniec kalkulacji obrażeń, wszystkie potwory na twoim polu i wszystkie karty na twoim Cmentarzu zostają przywrócone do twojej talii i przetasowane.**_ "

"O nie..." powiedział Aporia. Nie spodziewał się, że jego plan jeszcze bardziej się skomplikuje.

"Nie ma żadnych potworów na polu, ale za to ma 33 kart na Cmentarzu." zauważył Yusei.

" _ **Ruszaj, Lazion. Płomienie Króla!**_ " rozkazał Z-one. Wielka, metaliczna maszyna ustawiła naramienniki i wystrzeliła salwę płomieni w kierunku Aporii. Choć atak nic nie wskórał, to wtedy ze szczeliny w pasie Aporii wystrzeliły się karty. Cesarz Yliaster był zszokowany nieoczekiwaną zmianą planów i ze frustracją zebrał wszystkie karty i umieścił je we swoim schowku. Jednakże, Z-one wciąż nie zakończył swojej deklaracji. " _ **Lord Czasu Lazion posiada działanie, które zada przeciwnikowi 1000 punktów obrażeń, jeśli wróg dobierze kartę w Fazie Dobrania.**_ "

"1000 punktów?" powtórzył Leo.

" ** _Kończę rundę. Aporia, masz 34 karty w talii. Jeśli dobierzesz Poświatę na początku swojej tury, jej działanie zostanie aktywowane i otrzymam 4000 punktów obrażeń, co w efekcie wyzeruje moje punkty życia. Jednakże, jeśli dobierzesz kartę inną, niż Poświatę, to wówczas działanie Laziona się aktywuję i ty otrzymasz 1000 punktów obrażeń i przegrasz. Teraz zobaczmy, czy rzeczywiście ta nadzieja istnieje._** " kontynuował Z-one, widząc zdenerwowanie Aporii. " _ **Co jest? Czy nie mówiłeś, że tak długo, jak istnieje nadzieja, jesteś w stanie dokonać niemożliwego?**_ "

"Aporia..." powiedziała Iris z niepokojem. Czuła, że Cesarz Yliaster był sfrustrowany i naciskany przez presję.

" ** _Wszystko, co żyje, ma małe prawdopodobieństwo na sukces. Właśnie dlatego ludzkość postawiła na te prawdopodobieństwo. Nawet ja sam na to postawiłem. Jednakże... odkryłem, że rzeczywistość jest okrutna. I właśnie dlatego ludzkość tego świata musi ponieść konsekwencje za swoje czyny. Przy okazji zginie też cała Mid-Childa, której istoty zapewne też są skorumpowane przez żądzę i chciwość. Tym samym nie tylko odrodzi się moja perfekcyjna przyszłość, ale i nie dopuszczę do apokalipsy drugiego świata._** "

"Bzdura! Mój świat nigdy by nie dopuścił się tego!" zaprzeczyła Iris.

" ** _To jak wyjaśnisz sytuacje, w której twój tak zwany 'ojczysty świat' stanął na skraju upadku? Jak wyjaśnisz, że to nie Jail doprowadził do Incydentu z Cyborgami Bojowymi? A Wojna o Relikwie? Korupcja polityki?_** " skontrował Z-one, przez co Iris zacisnęła zęby z zdenerwowania. " _ **Wiesz, że mam rację, Iris Luster. To właśnie chciwość i chęć pokazania swoich ambicji siłą doprowadziły do niezliczonej liczby śmierci. I dlatego doszedłem do wniosku, że Mid-Childa również jest zatruta przez negatywne myśli ludzkości. Więc i ona musi zostać wyeliminowana.**_ "

"To nieprawda!" wciął się Aporia. "Tak długo, jak istnieje nadzieja, cuda zawsze się zdarzają! Może Mid-Childa spotka ten sam los, co naszą przyszłość, ale nikt nie ma prawda decydować o losie ojczystego świata Iris! Dlatego właśnie zamierzam zmienić przyszłość wszechrzeczy!"

"A-Aporia!" powiedziała Iris, zdumiona, kiedy zmechanizowany Cesarz Yliaster spojrzał na nią.

"Czas, by wszystko zmienić." rzekł Aporia, po czym spojrzał na kartę, która była gotowa do dobrania. "Jedna karta... jedyna szansa... DOBIERAM!" zadeklarował, dobierając kartę. Signerzy, Sherry i Ryo obserwowali Aporię z rosnącym napięciem.

"Dobrał Poświatę?" zapytał się Jack.

"Oby..." powiedział Yusei. W międzyczasie Aporia powoli odwrócił kartę... i poczuł, jakby nagle cały ciężar presji spadł na niego błyskawicznie.

"T-to... Cesarz Meklord Granel." powiedział Aporia, wpatrując się w kartę, która przedstawiała brązowy, nieaktywny korpus Granela.

"O nie..." jęknęła Luna.

"Nie dobrał Poświaty..." dodała Akiza.

"Ironia losu..." mruknął Ryo. "Maszyna, która zniszczyła dwukrotnie jego życie w przyszłości... i teraz pogłębiła jego rozpacz."

"Jego ojciec i matka... nawet jego przyjaciółka Eurea... i teraz..." powiedziała zmartwiona Iris, zaczynając czuć współczucie do niegdyś swojego wroga. Aporia zamknął oczy z frustracji.

" _ **Cud się nie wydarzył. TO jest właśnie prawdziwa forma rzeczywistości.**_ " rzekł Z-one. " _ **Aporia, doskonale spełniłeś swoje zadanie. Dzięki tobie, Arka pojawiła się w tym świecie, więc... twoja rola już się skończyła. Możesz spoczywać w spokoju.**_ "

" _O nie!_ " powiedziała mentalnie Iris. Wiedziała, co to może oznaczać, po czym spojrzała na Aporię, zdesperowana. "Aporia, uciekaj!"

" _ **Aktywuję działanie Laziona. Skoro dobrałeś kartę w Fazie Dobrania, otrzymujesz 1000 punktów obrażeń.**_ " kontynuował Z-one. Mechaniczny władca ponownie ustawił rubinowe naramienniki i wystrzelił wielką salwę płomieni. Aporia nawet nie był w stanie zrobić żadnego kroku. Po prostu stał jak wryty, patrząc jak gorące płomienie pochłaniały go, a on sam już ledwo widział Z-one'a, który wciąż nie wyglądał na przejętego jego losem.

"Z-one..." zdołał wydusić z siebie Aporia, nim upadł na plecy, poważnie uszkodzony.

 **Aporia:** 0 LP

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP

* * *

"Aporia!" krzyknęła Iris, biegnąc do upadłego Cesarza Yliaster, a zaraz za nią biegł Yusei i Leo. Srebrnowłosa Signerka patrzyła, zszokowana, na zniszczone ciało Aporii. Iskry wciąż trzeszczały w kilku miejscach, tym razem intensywniej. "Aporia!"

"Nhh... I... Iris..." powiedział słabo Aporia.

"Aporia, dlaczego..."

"Wybaczcie... zawiodłem was. Daliście mi nadzieję, a ja to schrzaniłem. Nie mogłem pokonać Z-one'a."

"Nie mów tak!" przerwał Yusei. "Udało ci się walczyć z nadzieją u boku. Dałeś ją nam."

"Dałem... wam?"

"Mhm. To prawda, że Lord Czasu jest niezniszczalnym potworem. Ale dzięki tobie wiemy, że istnieje ich dziesięć, i że posiadają działania, które się aktywują po walce. To jest właśnie nadzieja, którą nam dałeś." powiedziała ze smutkiem Iris, kiedy Aporia na nią spojrzał.

"...przepraszam, Iris, że sprawiłem ci tyle kłopotów w przeszłości. Kiedy pierwszy raz cię widziałem-"

"Nie musisz nic mówić." odpowiedziała szybko Iris. "Wiem, że to z powodu utraty przyjaciółki w przyszłości. Przyznam, że wzbudzałeś we mnie odrazę, ale... po tym, jak nam pokazałeś przyszłość i to, że walczyłeś z Z-one'm... zrozumiałam, że nie możesz być zły. Pokazałeś nam, że potrafisz zmienić przeznaczenie. Dałeś nam nadzieję, że będziemy mogli zmienić przyszłość na lepsze, Aporia."

"Ro... rozumiem. Więc jeszcze jest nadzieja dla przyszłość." odpowiedział Aporia, po czym spojrzał na leżący koło niego wciąż ocalały pierścień Lestera. Używając wszelkich swoich sił, wziął go, a wówczas pierścień rozbłysł na złoto. Wtedy nagle niczym magnes przyczepił się do StarDynamo Iris.

"Mój Ścigacz Walk..." zauważyła Iris, kiedy nagle Ścigacz został otoczony srebrnym polem utworzonym przez liczby binarne. Wtedy wydłużył się tu i ówdzie, pancerz przyjął biało-srebrne barwy, przednie światła podzieliły się na cztery mniejsze światła przypominające oczy, a na bokach pojawiły się dwie pary dysz. Dysze wtedy na krótko strzeliły, lecz nie ogniem, a jasno-metalicznymi skrzydłami energii, nim ponownie Ścigacz Walk ucichł. "Nie do wiary."

"Ale numer, Ścigacz Iris wykształcił skrzydła!" powiedział Leo ze zdumieniem.

"Niesamowite..." wyszeptała Iris, kiedy jej uszy wychwyciły głuchy dźwięk opadającej ręki. Srebrnowłosa Signerka szybko spojrzała na Aporię, który zdawał się już powoli zamykać oczy. "A-Aporia! N-nie możesz zginąć! Mogę jakoś przetransferować twoją osobowość, stworzyć jakieś tymczasowe-"

"Nh... to bezcelowe... i tak już jestem poważnie zniszczony..."

"A-Ale..."

"Iris... chcę, żebyś ukształtowała przyszłość... na swój własny... spo... sób." powiedział słabo Aporia, zamykając oczy. Wtedy kolorowe światła wewnątrz Aporii zgasły, a iskry przestały strzelać. Iris lekko się odsunęła od Aporii, zszokowana.

"Aporia!" krzyknął Yusei, lecz nie było tym razem żadnej odpowiedzi.

"Aporia! Aporia!" krzyknęła Iris, ale jej krzyki ponownie spotkały się z milczeniem. "Nie..."

" _Aporia... odszedł?_ " zdziwiła się Caro, zdumiona.

" _Choć to cyborg, to jednak miał w sobie ludzkie serce... mimo, że nie miał serca._ " rzekł Chrono.

" _Nie mogę uwierzyć, że umarł._ " dodała Signum, z trudem powstrzymując łzy. Signerzy, Sherry i Ryo również starali się nie płakać, patrząc na zdezelowane ciało ich nowego, a zarazem byłego sojusznika.

W końcu Leo nie wytrzymał i spojrzał na Z-one'a z gniewem. "Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! Nie musiałeś się posuwać tak daleko! Aporia był przecież twoim przyjacielem!"

" ** _Przyjacielem? Chyba źle pojmujesz to. Może miał wspomnienia, ale ten Aporia to tylko kopia, którą stworzyłem. Mieliście na niego, Fasmę i Antinomy taki duży wpływ, że zaczęli działać już na skraju niezależności... coś, co żadna maszyna nie może zrobić._** "

"Z-one! Bruno, Lynx i Aporia myśleli o tobie jako o ich najlepszym przyjacielu! A ty śmiesz ich odrzucać, nazywając ich 'kopiami'?!" rzucił Yusei, zdenerwowany. "Dosyć tego! Rozstrzygnijmy-"

"Nie, Yusei."

"Huh?" Signer Głowy spojrzał na Iris, która wstała na nogi. Jej oczy były zakryte przez jej grzywkę, choć był w stanie w nich wykryć gniew i rozpacz.

"Mówię, że jedyną osobą, która będzie walczyć z Z-one'm... będę JA!" rzuciła głośno Iris, patrząc na Z-one'a z gniewem. Wtedy jej medalion zaświecił się, po czym zmienił Iris w jej uzbrojoną formę. "Z-one! Wyzywam cię na pojedynek! TU I TERAZ!"

 **CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI...**

* * *

Here it comes, guys. A Iris' ultimate Turbo-Duel against her creator... alright, maybe not directly creator, but always creator, the almighty Z-one!. If you wanna know, during writing this chapter I almost starts tearing up due of Aporia's death by Z-one. Okay, but tears and fears move aside and focusing on aerial battle against great almighty god and his rebelled creation. I may assure you in next two (or one, i still don't know) chapters will be revealed a final pieces of Iris' origin. And she'll use a different deck than own Spellcaster-Warrior StrikerS deck. So, start making your popcorn, practice your skills of dueling, because against Z-one's mighty Timelords, Iris will use a full power of new deck and raises own abilities of Forbidden Power on level beyond level! And by a way, Timelord's attack names are created by me. In another words... Read, Enjoy and Comment, guys!


	9. Dwa światy: Z-one kontra Oręż Sądu

**Rozdział 8** - _Bóg kontra Oręż! Legendarna Srebrno-oka walczy o przyszłość_ _!_

Disclaimer: same thing as earlier ones.

* * *

W poprzednim rozdziale...

"Hej, to Yusei i Iris!" zauważył Jack.

"Yusei! Iris!" krzyknął Crow, zwracając uwagę dwóch nowych przybyszy. Singer Głowy oraz Signerka Ciała zatrzymali się metr od grupy ludzi, po czym wysiedli ze Ścigaczy Walk.

"No co tam, towarzysze? Czyśmy przegapili jakąś imprezkę?" zapytała się zawadiacko Iris, ściągając z głowy swój kask.

"Nie, jeszcze się nie zaczęła." odparł Crow.

"Uhm... może to dziwne, ale czy przypadkiem nie było nas więcej?" zastanawiała się Akiza.

"No właśnie. Brakuje jeszcze dwójki tajemniczych Turbo-Graczy." zauważył Crow, na co Yusei i Iris spojrzeli w oddali, przygnębieni. "Powiedziałem coś nie tak?"

"Czy coś się z nimi stało?" spytała się Luna.

"...oni... zniknęli bezpowrotnie." odpowiedziała drżącym głosem Iris.

"Zaraz. Co?" zdziwił się Crow.

"Niestety, tak... okazali się być strażnikami Arki, jak Aporia. To byli... Bruno i Lynx." odpowiedział Yusei, na co reszta Signerów spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

"Whoa, wróć no!"

"Mówisz o tym Bruno i Lynx?"

"Ale... dlaczego?"

"Tak się składa, że Bruno w rzeczywistości nazywał się Antinomy, podczas gdy Lynx to tak naprawdę Fasma. Obydwoje pochodzili z tej samej apokaliptycznej przyszłości, co Aporia i Z-one. I tak jak Aporia, zostali wysłani w przeszłość, żeby naprawić ich zniszczoną przyszłość." wyjaśniła Iris.

"To Bruno i Lynx byli przez cały czas naszymi wrogami?" powiedział Jack.

"...jak on śmiał?!" rzucił Crow z gniewem. "Ten koleś jeszcze nas popamięta!"

"Sherry, Ryo. Z-one jest już blisko, prawda?" zapytał się Jack.

"Tak." rzekł Ryo, spoglądając na wrota. "Trzeba otworzyć te wrota, a za nimi będzie winda, która zaprowadzi nas do głównej siedziby Z-one'a."

* * *

"Tam jest!" rzuciła Iris, wskazując palcem na największą górę złomu, która była otoczona kręgiem uformowanym z kilkunastu kamiennych tablic. Na jej samym szczycie stała w połowie zagrzebana maszyna o białym kolorze z domieszką szarości. Jej wygląd był łatwy do rozpoznania.

"Z-one!" krzyknął Yusei.

"A więc się pokazałeś!" powiedział gniewnie Jack.

"To jest Z-one?" zdziwiła się Luna, zaskoczona wyglądem ich wroga.

" ** _Mój plan użycia Aporii, Fasmy i Antinomy właśnie został wypełniony. Kiedy Arka spadnie na Nowe Miasto Domino, zarówno miasto, Mid-Childa i Ener-D zostaną całkowicie zniszczone, a apokaliptyczna przyszłość nigdy nie nadejdzie._** "

"To dlatego usunąłeś wspomnienia Bruno i Lynx, a potem ich wysłałeś do nas... i ty myślisz, że masz do tego prawo?!" rzucił Yusei z gniewem. "Przez te twoje machinacje, Bruno i Lynx już przestali istnieć!"

"Yusei, uspokój się. Dajesz się manipulować gniewem. Owszem, też jestem wściekła..." powiedziała Iris ze zmartwieniem.

"Nie, on musi to usłyszeć!" przerwał jej Signer Głowy Szkarłatnego Smoka. "To miasto jest dla nas domem! To miasto było dla Bruno i Lynx również domem! NIE pozwolę ci zniszczyć naszego miasta, Z-one!"

" ** _...rozumiem. Więc pokonaj mnie w pojedynku._** " rzekł Z-one. " ** _Moje ciało jest połączone z Głównym Mechanizmem. Póki mnie nie pokonasz, Arka się nie zatrzyma._** "

"W takim razie-" zaczął Yusei, kiedy niespodziewanie...

"Czekaj, Yusei." odpowiedział inny głos. Wówczas nagle zza innej góry złomu wyszedł wielki mężczyzna, który bardzo zaskoczył Signerów swoją obecnością.

"A-Aporia?" zdziwił się Yusei. Właśnie miał przed sobą wielkiego człowieka, który stanowił połączenie trzech wrogów Signerów: Primo, Lestera i Jakoba, którzy wspólnie tworzyli Aporię. Jednakże, obecnie Aporia nie wyglądał na tak silnego, jak ostatnio. Jego cybernetyczne ciało zdobiły liczne uszkodzenia i pęknięcia. W miejscach, gdzie były największe uszkodzenia, czasami tryskały iskry, a nawet dwa szyby na jego klatce piersiowej były pęknięte, ujawniając wewnątrz świecące, różnokolorowe mechanizmy.

"Aporia?! A-Ale to niemożliwe!" powiedziała Iris, zdumiona. "Przecież zostałeś zniszczony!"

"Ty jeszcze żyjesz? A sądziłem, że zginąłeś podczas upadku po naszym pojedynku!" rzucił Jack.

"Chwila, to wy z nim walczyliście?" zdziwiła się srebrnowłosa Signerka.

"Tak, i raczej to nie był przyjazny pojedynek." burknął były król Turbo-Pojedynków. W międzyczasie uszkodzony Cesarz Yliaster spoglądał na swoich przeciwników, lecz tym razem nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto patrzył na wroga znienawidzonym wzrokiem. Zaraz potem odwrócił się do Z-one'a, wciąż zachowując neutralny wyraz twarzy.

"Z-one. Twoim przeciwnikiem... będę ja!"

* * *

"Z-one, teraz pokażę ci, że nadal istnieje nadzieja dla przyszłości. A kartą, która to zapewni, będzie karta Zaklęcia, Poświata!" rzucił Aporia, aktywując kartę z post-apokaliptycznym miastem na obrazie.

" _ **Poświata?**_ "

"Po tym, jak zostanie aktywowana, wraca do mojej talii, przetasowana. A jeśli podczas mojej następnej Fazy Dobrania otrzymam tą akurat kartę, ty zaś otrzymasz 4000 punktów obrażeń." wyjaśnił Aporia, wkładając kartę do pustego schowka.

"No tak! Teraz rozumiem!" zauważył Leo.

"Poświata jest teraz jedyną kartą w talii Aporii. Nawet, jeśli nastąpi przetasowanie talii, szanse na dobranie tej karty w następnej turze są praktycznie wysokie." dodała Iris. "Aporia nieźle nas zaskoczył, a w szczególności mnie."

"To dlatego na początku opróżniał swoją talię. Chciał mieć gwarancję, że Poświata zadziała wedle jego planu." rzekł Yusei.

"Ale Aporia ma obecnie 500 punktów życia. Jeśli Z-one w następnej rundzie przywoła potwora, punkty życia Aporii będą równe zeru." powiedziała Sherry.

" _ **Wybieram potwora o zerowym Ataku, by zostawić Aporii skrawek nadziei. Teraz... przywołam drugiego Lorda Czasu.**_ "

"Drugi Lord Czasu? Czyli Metaion nie był jedyny?" powiedział ze szokiem Aporia.

" ** _Lordowie Czasu rodzą się z nicości, nieskończoności oraz nieskończonego światła, żeby rządzić życiem. Dziesięć bogów jednoczą swoje moce, by stać się bogiem wszechpotężnym. A Metaion to tylko jedna dziesiąta pełnej mocy Lordów Czasu._** " wyjaśnił Z-one.

"Co?" zdziwił się Yusei.

"To jest ich dziesięciu?" dodała Iris, zszokowana.

" ** _Ukaż swą moc, Lordzie Czasu, Lazionie!_** " ryknął Z-one, przerzucając przez złoty pierścień dobraną kartę. Od razu karta zareagowała i na polu pojawiła się nowa, masywna maszyna przypominająca ożywioną zbroją. Od Metaiona różniła się tym, iż była krótsza i dosyć szersza. Z rubinowych naramienników buchnęły płomienie, a na ekranie zmaterializowała się twarz brodatego mężczyzny (10) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). " ** _Lord Czasu Lazion nie może zostać zniszczony, a obrażenia z walki, w której bierze udział, zostają wyzerowane._** "

"Czas, by wszystko zmienić." rzekł Aporia, po czym spojrzał na kartę, która była gotowa do dobrania. "Jedna karta... jedyna szansa... DOBIERAM!" zadeklarował, dobierając kartę. Signerzy, Sherry i Ryo obserwowali Aporię z rosnącym napięciem.

"Dobrał Poświatę?" zapytał się Jack.

"Oby..." powiedział Yusei. W międzyczasie Aporia powoli odwrócił kartę... i poczuł, jakby nagle cały ciężar presji spadł na niego błyskawicznie.

"T-to... Cesarz Meklord Granel." powiedział Aporia, wpatrując się w kartę, która przedstawiała brązowy, nieaktywny korpus Granela.

"O nie..." jęknęła Luna.

"Nie dobrał Poświaty..." dodała Akiza.

" _ **Cud się nie wydarzył. TO jest właśnie prawdziwa forma rzeczywistości.**_ " rzekł Z-one. " _ **Aporia, doskonale spełniłeś swoje zadanie. Dzięki tobie, Arka pojawiła się w tym świecie, więc... twoja rola już się skończyła. Możesz spoczywać w spokoju.**_ "

" _O nie!_ " powiedziała mentalnie Iris. Wiedziała, co to może oznaczać, po czym spojrzała na Aporię, zdesperowana. "Aporia, uciekaj!"

"Z-one..." zdołał wydusić z siebie Aporia, nim upadł na plecy, poważnie uszkodzony.

 **Aporia:** 0 LP

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP

* * *

 **{Cue Theme Song: Never Say Never by After Midnight Project}**

 **{ _"Never say, never say..._** _ **}**_ Sceneria ukazuje Iris wpadającą w otchłań, kiedy to Yusei próbuje ją złapać. Jej nienaturalnie długie, srebrne włosy ukazują kolejno Primo, Lestera, Jakoba, Aporię, Bruno/Vizora, Lynx/Quazę, Sherry Leblanc, a na końcu Z-one'a w swej mechanicznej postaci. Podczas ujęcia pojawiają się obrazy ukazujące Signerów oraz ich smoki: Yuseia i Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, Jacka oraz Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, Crowa z Czarno-Skrzydlatym Smokiem, Akizę i Smoka Czarnej Róży, Leo i Lunę ze Smokiem Strumienia Życia i Starożytnym Baśniowym Smokiem, a na końcu Iris ze świecącym Okiem Orichalcum oraz Oręż Sądu.  
 **{ _Never say, never say...}_** Scena zmienia się na Iris, która w formie maga aktywuje swój Ścigacz Walk, StarDynamo. Ekran monitora się włącza, wskaźniki idą w górę, a Iris w końcu podkręca tempo, na wskutek czego StarDynamo rusza z piskiem, wystrzeliwując się niczym pocisk nad Nowym Miastem Domino w niebo, gdzie jest widoczna przysłonięta chmurami Arka.

 **{ _Our time has finally come, This is the chance that we've Been waiting for...}_** Crow z zadziornym uśmiechem przywołuje Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka, podczas gdy Akiza wyciąga rękę ku niebu, kiedy stojący za nią Smok Czarnej Róży wydaje z siebie groźny ryk. Naprzeciw im stoją Ryo Hajime oraz Sherry LeBlanc, obydwoje w nowych strojach przynależni Yliaster.  
 **{ _It all comes to this, Defining moment, we can, Wait no MORE!_ } **Jack, Luna i Leo zbliżają się do siebie plecami, przywołując Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, Starożytnego Baśniowego Smoka oraz Smoka Elektronarzędzia, którego zbroja pęka, ujawniając ukrytego w nim Smoka Strumienia Życia. Cała trójka stoi naprzeciw górującego nad nimi Aporii, podczas gdy nad nim pojawiają się spektralne formy Lestera, Primo i Jakoba.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Gonna stop us now (stop us now)}_** Yusei się odwraca i, na platformie starej fabryki w Satellite przywołuje Śmieciowego Wojownika, Synchrona Formułę, Śmieciowego Synchrona, Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu oraz Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy, patrząc z determinacją na przeciwnika, jakim jest Vizor, podczas gdy nad nim góruje spektralna forma Bruno.  
 **{ _Maybe Forever, always push the pedal DOWN!}_** Iris na StarDynamo w formie Maga przyzywa Nanohę Takamachi, Fate Testarossę, Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius oraz Kosmiczną Fate Bardiche, po czym patrzy przed siebie na Quazę, której kask pęka na pół, ujawniając, że ona jest Lynx.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Space will chase us (will chase us)}_** Yusei i Iris się odwracają i widzą prawdziwego przeciwnika, jakim jest Z-one. Górujący nad Aporią, Quazą, Vizorem, Sherry oraz Ryo, lider Yliaster unosi swoje masywne, mechaniczne ręce w górę, kiedy nad nim pojawiają się Lordowie Czasu.  
 **{ _Maybe Forever, Time shatter destiny MIGHT!}_** Aporia przywołuje Meklorda Astro Mekanikle oraz Astro Asterisk, którzy wystrzeliwują niebieski promień oraz fioletowe tornado. T.G. Ostrze Miotacza oraz Pyrus Galaktyczny Dragonoid przechodzą ewolucję w T.G. Działo Halabardy oraz Mechtaviusa Niszczyciela Infernatora. Sherry aktywuje kartę Z-One, podczas gdy Ryo przywołuje Szlachetnych Rycerzy.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Gonna stop us now}_** Iris składa swoje ręce na piersi, trzymając naszyjnik, który świeci. Wtedy transformuje się w formę Maga, potem w Nanohę Takamachi, następnie w Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius, aż na końcu w tajemniczą, skrzydlatą istotę z czystego światła.

 **{ _This is it, now it's all, On the line...}_** Iris jedzie na StarDynamo wraz z Yuseiem na Skrzydlatej Drodze w kierunku Arki, w towarzystwie Akizy, Jacka, Crowa, Leo i Luny.  
 **{ _Never say never, Never gonna stop us NOW!}_** Iris zostaje otoczona srebrzystą aurą, po czym patrzy w górę, podczas gdy na tle pojawia się Arka, a nad nią góruje Z-one w sferycznej maszynie i nagle pojawiają się napisy "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" oraz "Clash of the Two Worlds", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

"Mój Ścigacz Walk..." zauważyła Iris, kiedy nagle Ścigacz został otoczony srebrnym polem utworzonym przez liczby binarne. Wtedy wydłużył się tu i ówdzie, pancerz przyjął biało-srebrne barwy, przednie światła podzieliły się na cztery mniejsze światła przypominające oczy, a na bokach pojawiły się dwie pary dysz. Dysze wtedy na krótko strzeliły, lecz nie ogniem, a jasno-metalicznymi skrzydłami energii, nim ponownie Ścigacz Walk ucichł. "Nie do wiary."

"Ale numer, Ścigacz Iris wykształcił skrzydła!" powiedział Leo ze zdumieniem.

"Niesamowite..." wyszeptała Iris, kiedy jej uszy wychwyciły głuchy dźwięk opadającej ręki. Srebrnowłosa Signerka szybko spojrzała na Aporię, który zdawał się już powoli zamykać oczy. "A-Aporia! N-nie możesz zginąć! Mogę jakoś przetransferować twoją osobowość, stworzyć jakieś tymczasowe-"

"Nh... to bezcelowe... i tak już jestem poważnie zniszczony..."

"A-Ale..."

"Iris... chcę, żebyś ukształtowała przyszłość... na swój własny... spo... sób." powiedział słabo Aporia, zamykając oczy. Wtedy kolorowe światła wewnątrz Aporii zgasły, a iskry przestały strzelać. Iris lekko się odsunęła od Aporii, zszokowana.

"Aporia!" krzyknął Yusei, lecz nie było tym razem żadnej odpowiedzi.

"Aporia! Aporia!" krzyknęła Iris, ale jej krzyki ponownie spotkały się z milczeniem. "Nie..."

" _Aporia... odszedł?_ " zdziwiła się Caro, zdumiona.

" _Choć to cyborg, to jednak miał w sobie ludzkie serce... mimo, że nie miał serca._ " rzekł Chrono.

" _Nie mogę uwierzyć, że umarł._ " dodała Signum, z trudem powstrzymując łzy. Signerzy, Sherry i Ryo również starali się nie płakać, patrząc na zdezelowane ciało ich nowego, a zarazem byłego sojusznika.

W końcu Leo nie wytrzymał i spojrzał na Z-one'a z gniewem. "Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! Nie musiałeś się posuwać tak daleko! Aporia był przecież twoim przyjacielem!"

" ** _Przyjacielem? Chyba źle pojmujesz to. Może miał wspomnienia, ale ten Aporia to tylko kopia, którą stworzyłem. Mieliście na niego, Fasmę i Antinomy taki duży wpływ, że zaczęli działać już na skraju niezależności... coś, co żadna maszyna nie może zrobić._** "

"Z-one! Bruno, Lynx i Aporia myśleli o tobie jako o ich najlepszym przyjacielu! A ty śmiesz ich odrzucać, nazywając ich 'kopiami'?!" rzucił Yusei, zdenerwowany. "Dosyć tego! Rozstrzygnijmy-"

"Nie, Yusei."

"Huh?" Signer Głowy spojrzał na Iris, która wstała na nogi. Jej oczy były zakryte przez jej grzywkę, choć był w stanie w nich wykryć gniew i rozpacz.

"Mówię, że jedyną osobą, która będzie walczyć z Z-one'm... będę JA!" rzuciła głośno Iris, patrząc na Z-one'a z gniewem. Wtedy jej medalion zaświecił się, po czym zmienił Iris w jej uzbrojoną formę. "Z-one! Wyzywam cię na pojedynek! TU I TERAZ!"

"Iris..." powiedział Yusei, zdumiony gniewem swojej przyjaciółki.

"A-ale Z-one jest potężny! Widziałaś, jak pokonał Aporię? Czemu chcesz to zrobić?" zapytał się Ryo, kiedy Iris spojrzała na niego poprzez swój wizjer, na co gracz Szlachetnych Rycerzy przymilkł.

"Przez takiego jak on, wstyd mi że jestem człowiekiem..." warknęła Iris, po czym ponownie zatrzymała swój wzrok na Z-one. "Nie pozwolę, żeby jakiś tam samozwańczy bóg wykorzystywał swoich przyjaciół jako bezmyślne marionetki we swoich planach. Ty i ja, Z-one. Dopilnuję, żebyś zapłacił za wszystkie krzywdy, jakich się dopuściłeś w materii czasu i przestrzeni!"

"... _ **zgoda. I tak nie zostało zbyt wiele czasu. To będzie twój ostatni pojedynek, Orężu Sądu.**_ " odpowiedział Z-one, a wówczas cała kopuła nad głowami obecnych w pomieszczeniu ludzi zaświeciła na niebiesko, a potem powoli znikała, odsłaniając ciemne niebo, które wyglądało na zbyt ciemne i najeżone różnymi budynkami.

"Patrzcie, dach się otwiera!" zauważył Leo.

"Ale co jest na niebie?" zastanawiał się Crow, patrząc na scenerię, jaką miał przed sobą.

"Te budynki... to przecież Nowe Miasto Domino!" zauważyła Iris.

"Ale jak to możliwe? Czemu jest do góry nogami?" zapytała się Luna.

"Wychodzi na to, że Arka musi mieć własną grawitację. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego widzimy miasto z góry." powiedział Ryo.

"Niedobrze... jesteśmy bardzo blisko miasta." mruknął Yusei.

* * *

W międzyczasie na obrzeżach Nowego Miasta Domino...

"Nie jest dobrze. Wciąż jeszcze nie ewakuowaliśmy wszystkich..." mruknął Trudge, obserwując powoli upadającą Arkę na Nowe Miasto Domino, kiedy nagle spiralna struktura zaczęła się świecić a dookoła niej wyświetliło się sześć gigantycznych monitorów, na którym pojawił się Z-one. "A to co?"

"Oficerze Trudge, co się dzieje?" zapytała się Mina.

"Coś mi mówi, że nie komitet powitalny." odpowiedział ponuro Trudge, patrząc na wielkie monitory, które otaczały Arkę.

* * *

Z powrotem na Arce...

" ** _Polem do Turbo-Pojedynku będzie niebo, Iris Luster. Tylko ty jesteś w stanie się ze mną zmierzyć, gdyż Aporia dał swoją moc twojemu Ścigaczowi Walk._** " rzekł Z-one.

"Zaraz, będą walczyć w powietrzu?" zdziwił się Leo.

"Jeśli nie powstrzymamy Z-one'a, Arka zderzy się z miastem." zauważyła Akiza.

"A przez to Nowe Miasto Domino i Mid-Childa ulegną zagładzie..." dodała Iris, patrząc na metropolię, która była spowita cieniem Arki.

"Iris..."

"Tak, Yusei?" zapytała się srebrnowłosa Signerka, patrząc na Yuseia, który wziął ze swojej talii jedną kartę. "Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu?"

"Wiedz, że nie jesteś sama, Iris. Pokonaj Z-one'a i otwórz bramę do lepszej przyszłości." odpowiedział Signer Głowy.

"Yusei..."

"Joł, Iris." zagadnął Crow, zwracając uwagę Iris, po czym pokazał jej kartę Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka. "Weź i mojego kumpla."

"Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok..."

"Hpfm. Mój towarzysz również ci pomoże." chrząknął Jack, ukazując swoją atutową kartę.

"Czerwony Szatański Smok..."

"I mój." dodała Akiza.

"Smok Czarnej Róży..."

"Iris." rzekła Luna, wręczając kartę z wizerunkiem niebieskiego, majestatycznego smoka.

"Weź i nasze karty." dodał Leo, pokazując dwie karty Synchro-Potworów, które były podobne od siebie.

"Starożytny Baśniowy Smok, Smok Elektronarzędzia. I Smok Strumienia Życia." zauważyła Iris, po czym spojrzała na swoich towarzyszy. "Yusei, Crow, Jack, Akiza, Leo, Luna... dzięki. Wiedzcie, że nie zamierzam przegrać. Otworzę drogę do nowej przyszłości."

"Powodzenia, Iris." wsparła Sherry, kiedy srebrnowłosa Signerka zasiadła za sterami swojego wyewoluowanego Ścigacza Walk.

"Tylko nie daj się rozwalić." dodał sarkastycznie Ryo.

"Tak, będę o tym pamiętać." odparła Iris z nutą sarkazmu, po czym wyjęła ze wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej zbroi inną talię kart.

" _Talia Zwycięstwa?_ " spytała się Nullite.

"Chciałam jej użyć, jeśli będę musiała walczyć z Yuseiem, ale w obecnej sytuacji lepiej się nie oszczędzać." odpowiedziała cicho srebrnowłosa Signerka, by po chwili włączyć systemy swojego pojazdu. "Nh... no to ruszamy!" rzuciła Iris, kiedy nacisnęła gaz do dechy. Biało-srebrny Ścigacz Walk gwałtownie ryknął i ruszył przed siebie jak torpeda. W chwili, kiedy pod Ścigaczem zniknęła podłoga, z bocznych rur wystrzeliły metaliczne skrzydła energii, unosząc pojazd i jego jeźdźca wysoko nad ziemią, jakby niebo nagle stało się drogą.

"Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Ona lata!" powiedział Crow.

"Ale czad! Dalej, Iris!" dopingował Leo.

" _Ngh... kontrolowanie dopiero co zmodyfikowanego Ścigacza w powietrzu jest niemal jak próba zawrócenia żaglówki pod wiatr. Ale powinnam sobie z tym poradzić, ze względu na moją drugą naturę._ " zastanawiała się Iris, czując, jak jej niebieski symbol Inherent Skill błyskał na prawej ręce. Wystarczyła krótka chwila, by Iris mogła już zrozumieć mechanikę daną przez Aporię. Błyskawicznie skręciła uchwytami w lewo i w mgnieniu oka była już naprzeciwko Z-one'a.

" ** _Iris Luster, możesz uważać, że masz moc, by stworzyć własną drogę, ale wiedz, iż zawsze podążasz ścieżką stworzoną przeze mnie._** " rzekł Z-one, zwracając uwagę przeciwniczki. " ** _Jestem niczym twoim Bogiem, ale też i twoim stwórcą. Kiedy to się wszystko skończy, dopilnuję, żeby twoja rola się skończyła._** "

"Może i jesteś wszechpotężny, ale ja nie zamierzam być twoim pionkiem w grze, Z-one. Twoje machinacje sporo nasz kosztowały. Doprowadziłeś do Zerowego Rewersu, co odebrało życie wielu ludziom. Manipulowałeś Rexem i Romanem, by wyeliminować Ener-D z istnienia. A teraz chcesz zniszczyć Nowe Miasto Domino i Mid-Childę, byleby odbudować swoją przyszłość?! Czy tak właśnie postępuje Bóg?!" rzuciła Iris.

"... ** _trywialne ofiary są potrzebne, jeśli się chce osiągnąć coś wielkiego. Podczas walki z Aporią w finale WGRP mogłaś użyć swoich Zakazanych Mocy, żeby to zakończyć, ale wolałaś bardziej odzyskać wspomnienia i chronić obydwa światy. A coś takiego... dało mi do zrozumienia, że nie ma nadziei dla przyszłości. Skoro zdecydowałaś się stanąć po stronie ludzkości, a nie po stronie swojego stwórcy, to jesteś tylko niepotrzebnym obiektem, który trzeba się pozbyć._** "

"Więc to oczywiste, że nie mogę na to pozwolić, Z-one! Przezwyciężę przeznaczenie i pokonam wszystkie przeciwności, nawet, jeśli moim przeciwnikiem jest sam Bóg!" odpowiedziała gniewnie Iris, włączając nową konfigurację przycisków.

 **TRYB POJEDYNKU WŁĄCZONY.**

Słowa "TRYB POJEDYNKU" wyświetlił się na monitorze Iris, po czym zmienił obraz na pole planszowe i licznik prędkości. Purpurowa aura rozszerzyła się na całe otoczenie wokół srebrnowłosej Signerki oraz Z-one'a.

* * *

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 0

 **Iris:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 0

" _ **Rozpocznę pierwszy. Zobaczysz na własne oczy moc boga.**_ " zadeklarował Z-one, dobierając dużą kartę. " _ **Jeśli nie kontroluję żadnych kart na moim polu, mogę wykonać z mojej ręki Specjalne Przywołanie Dziewicy Czasu.**_ " wówczas w powietrzu zmaterializował się portal, z którego wyłoniła się pusta blado-fioletowa zbroja, która przypominała zbroję Anioła Czasu (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). " ** _Ta karta może się liczyć jako dwa trybuty, kiedy zamierzam Zwyczajnie Przywołać potwora typu Baśniowego._** "

"Uh-oh..." jęknęła Iris. Wiedziała, że to może znaczyć, iż jej przeciwnik zaraz wystawi do walki atutowe potwory.

" _ **Poświęcam Dziewicę Czasu... i przywołuję Lorda Czasu, Metaiona.**_ " zadeklarował Z-one, kiedy blado-fioletowa zbroja zmieniła się w wielokolorowy portal, z którego się wyłoniła większa maszyna o metalicznych i czerwonych kolorach, a na ekranie wyświetliła się twarz człowieka (10) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). " _ **Następnie ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę. Teraz pokaż mi, czy potrafisz przechytrzyć boga, Iris Luster.**_ "

" _Lord Czasu, Metaion. Nie mogę go zniszczyć ani przez walkę ani przez działania, a Z-one nie otrzyma żadnych obrażeń bitewnych z walki przeciwko temu Lordowi Czasu. A jeśli spróbuję go zaatakować, Metaion odeśle wszystkie moje potwory na polu do ręki, i do tego otrzymam 300 punktów obrażeń za każdego zwróconego potwora. Wiem, że podczas Fazy Gotowości kontrolera, Metaion wróci do talii, ale jeśli czegoś nie wymyślę, to obydwa światy diabli wezmą._ " pomyślała Iris, patrząc w górę na miasto, które powoli zbliżało się do nieuniknionej katastrofy, kiedy nagle wewnątrz umysłu Signerki zaczął się pojawiać odpowiedni schemat taktyki. " _Hmm... zaraz, chyba mogę wykorzystać działanie Lorda Czasu na swoją korzyść. To trochę potrwa, ale na pewno zadziała!_ " dowiedziała się Iris, po czym spojrzała na Z-one'a. "Z-one! Powstrzymam ciebie i Arkę, dla przyszłości Nowego Miasta Domino! Dla przyszłości Mid-Childii! Moja tura!" zadeklarowała srebrnowłosa Signerka.

 **Z-one:** **SPC:** 1

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 1

"Kiedy tylko mój oponent kontroluje potwora na swoim polu, mogę przywołać z mojej ręki Wojownika Podwójnej Delty!" rzuciła Iris, kiedy na jej polu pojawił się brązowo-skóry potwór w fioletowych arabskich spodniach, a jego oliwkowo-zieloną zbroję ozdabiała para turkusowych chorągiew (6) (ATK: 0/DEF: 2100). "Następnie, poprzez zrzucenie dwóch kart, jakimi są Kolco-Śrubowy Jeż oraz Czysty Efektor, mogę wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie strojącego potwora, Wielkiego Pożeracza!" wtedy z portalu wyłonił się potwór przypominający maskę na dwóch nogach (2) (ATK: 800/DEF: 0). "Kiedy pod moją kontrolą znajduje się Stroiciel, mogę wskrzesić ze Cmentarza Kolco-Śrubowego Jeża!" kontynuowała Iris, a wtedy koło niej pojawił się żółty jeż, który zamiast kolców miał śruby na plecach (2) (ATK: 800/DEF: 800).

"Kontynuując, wykonuję Zwyczajne Przywołanie Szczątkowego Smoka!" kontynuowała Iris, kiedy na polu pojawił się smok, przypominający młodszą wersję Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu (4) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000). "Jeśli Szczątkowy Smok został Zwyczajnie Przywołany, mogę wskrzesić potwora z mojego Cmentarza o Ataku nie większym, niż 500, kosztem negacji jego działania. Przywracam do życia Czystego Efektora, którego siła Ataku wynosi 0!" wówczas na polu pojawił się portal, z którego wyszła czarnowłosa kobieta w odświętnych szatach, a jej głowę zdobił duży diadem z zielonym klejnotem (2) (ATK: 0/DEF: 900).

Na Arce...

"Niewiarygodne! Pięć potworów w jednej turze!" powiedział uradowany Leo.

"Nie wiedziałem, że Iris posiada taką talię kart." zauważył Jack. "Zazwyczaj skupiała się na Czarodziejach i Wojownikach, a teraz używa talii bardziej zbliżonej do kart Yusei'a."

"Wychodzi na to, że Iris nie może działać pochopnie, a do tego Z-one dobrze ją zna. Więc dlatego postanowiła użyć innego typu kart." dodał Yusei. " _Iris, bądź ostrożna..._ "

Na niebie...

Iris się uśmiechnęła, kiedy jej umysł odebrał myśli Yuseia. " _Nie ma sprawy, Yusei._ " odparła mentalnie Iris, po czym przystąpiła do działania. "Dostrajam Wielkiego Pożeracza poziomu 2 z Wojownikiem Podwójnej Delty poziomu 6!" zadeklarowała srebrnowłosa Signerka, kiedy chodząca maska zmieniła się w dwie zielone pierścienie a brązowo-skóry wojownik w sześć gwiazd. "Wykorzystam więź z moimi przyjaciółmi... i przywołam ją w postaci wielkich smoczych istot." powiedziała do siebie Iris, kiedy jej Znamię Ciała Szkarłatnego Smoka na lewej ręce zmieniło się na Znamię Ogona.

" _Czarne wichry... niech wasze skryte myśli pojawią się na skrzydłach, które wzniosą się ze zdecydowanej nadziei! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Wznieś się w przestworza, Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smoku!_ "

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła się z dwóch zielonych pierścieni Wielkiego Pożeracza, powoli ujawniając Synchro-Potwora, który wyglądem przypominał krzyżówkę ptaka i smoka. Jego czarny ogon rozwinął się majestatycznie, uwalniając cztery długie pióra. Potwór ten miał serpentynową figurę, a jego ciało było połączone z trzema parami stalowych owadzich odnóży. Rozprostował połączone cztery skrzydła, a całości dopełniała głowa ptaka, która miała rząd ostrych zębów, co dawało podobieństwo to drapieżnego ptaka. Jego ogromna czarna grzywa powiewała na wietrze, a krwisto-czerwone oczy zabłysły z gniewem (8) (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1600).

"Następnie dostrajam Szczątkowego Smoka poziomu 4 z Kolco-Śrubowym Jeżem poziomu 2 i Czystym Efektorem poziomu 2!" zadeklarowała Iris w chwili, kiedy mały smoczy potwór transformował się we cztery zielone pierścienie, otaczając nimi młodą kobietę i żółtego jeża. Wówczas Znamię Ogona na ręce Iris zmieniło się na Znamię Skrzydeł.

" _Zaraz poczujesz bicie serca władcy! Bądź świadkiem jego wstrząsającej mocy! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Moja dusza, Czerwony Szatański Smok!"_

Kolejna kolumna światła wystrzeliła z pierścieni, uwalniając demonicznego smoka z trzema rogami i czerwonymi akcentami. Smok należący do Signera Skrzydeł, Jacka, ryknął głośno i z autorytetem (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000).

Na Arce...

"Iris jest niesamowita. W jednej turze zdołała przywołać dwa Synchro-Potwory." powiedział Ryo z podziwem.

"Dalej, Iris!" rzucił z determinacją Jack.

"Użyj naszych mocy!" dodał z ekscytacją Crow.

* * *

W międzyczasie w Biurze Sektora Ochrony, Lazar czuł, jak jego nerwy zaczęły się powoli pękać. Zaczął powoli się niepokoić, gdyż Arka powoli opadała ku Nowemu Miastu Domino, ale jakby tego było mało, przekaz od Trudge'a tylko jeszcze bardziej rozciągnął nerwy dyrektora Sektora Ochrony.

"Co?!" niemal wrzasnął Lazar. "Ewakuacja się przedłuża?!"

"[ _Niestety tak, szefie. Wszyscy się gapią na pojedynek Iris przeciwko Z-one. Nic nie możemy zrobić._ ]" odpowiedział Trudge przez komórkę.

"Nie możesz ich przekonać, żeby się stąd wynieśli?" zapytał się Toru, patrząc posępnie na Arkę.

"Może ja się tym zajmę?" odpowiedział nonszalancki głos. Lazar, Toru, Elsworth, Shizune i Demure obrócili się i zauważyli stojącego na schodach mężczyznę, którego charakteryzował wielki pompadour.

"Hej, ty jesteś tym gościem od komentowania!" zgadła Shizune. Elsworth mógł tylko się uśmiechnąć i włączyć speaker'a.

"Dziękuję uprzejmie." odpowiedział Główny Komentator.

* * *

Trudge i Mina patrzyli na ludzi, którzy zamiast uciekać, tylko stali i wpatrywali się na wielkie monitory, ukazujące walkę Iris i Z-one'a. "Przysięgam, jeśli się nie zdarzy cud, to miejsce będzie zaścielone trupami..." mruknął Trudge.

"[ _Słuchajcie, mieszkańcy Nowego Miasta Domino!_ ]" rozległ się basowy głos, który zdawał się pochodzić z samego powietrza.

"Chwila, ten głos..." zauważył Trudge.

"[ _Jak sami widzicie, Iris Luster toczy zawzięty bój z Z-one'm, próbując ocalić nas i nasze miasto! Nie pozwólcie, żeby jej wysiłki poszły na marne! Uciekajcie i poszukajcie schronienia, a ja będę waszymi oczami i uszami i będę relacjonować przebieg pojedynku!_ ]" kontynuował Główny Komentator poprzez mikrofon, kładąc nacisk na 'pojedynku'. "[ _Więc nie odwracajcie się i ewakuujcie się z towarzyszami!_ ]"

"Musimy się stąd wynieść!"

"Racja! Szybko, szybko!"

"Skoro Iris nadstawia za nas kark, to nie możemy zaprzepaścić szansy! Dalej, wiejemy stąd!"

"[ _Iris obecnie ma po swojej stronie Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka oraz Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka! Jak zamierza wykorzystać ten smoczy duet w walce?_ ]"

Trudge mógł tylko uśmiechnąć się z rozbawieniem. "Ten koleżka wie, jak rozgrzać publikę..."

* * *

Na niebie koło Arki...

" ** _Słudzy Szkarłatnego Smoka... ale i tak to nic nie zmienia. Nieważne, jak potężne Synchro-Potwory przywołasz, Iris, sytuacja się nie zmieni._** " rzekł Z-one.

"Z-one ma rację. Metaiona nie można zniszczyć, a on nie otrzyma żadnych obrażeń." zauważyła Sherry.

"To prawda, ale jeśli Metaion wda się w walkę, jego działanie wycofa potwory Iris z powrotem do Extra-Talii, a ona będzie musiała znieść 300 punktów obrażeń za każdego wycofanego potwora." dodał Ryo.

"Więc co Iris teraz zrobi? W końcu działanie Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka zniszczy wszystkie potwory kontrolera, które nie zaatakowały." powiedział Jack.

"Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to mój Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok się zmarnuje." mruknął Crow.

"A to tylko oznacza, że Iris może mieć plan!" zauważył Leo.

Na niebie...

" ** _Tak długo, jak mam Metaiona, walka będzie bezcelowa, niezależnie od tego, jakie Synchro-Potwory przywołasz._** " rzekł Z-one.

"Myślisz, że tego nie wiem?" skontrowała Iris. "Zresztą i tak nie będzie walki, gdyż wykorzystałam Wojownika Podwójnej Delty jako Synchro-Materiał. Jego działanie anuluje moją możliwość ataku w tej rundzie."

" _ **Hmm?**_ "

"Co więcej, jeśli Czysty Efektor również został użyty jako Synchro-Materiał, mogę zanegować działania Synchro-Potwora, którego Efektor był materiałem. Więc efekt Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka nie zostanie aktywowane. To oznacza, że nawet jeśli nie zaatakuję, Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok pozostanie na polu. Ale to nie wszystko. Jeśli Czysty Efektor został użyty do Synchro-Przywołania, mogę dobrać jedną kartę." wyjaśniła Iris, dobierając kartę. "...ustawiam dwie zakryte karty, po czym kończę turę."

" _ **Hpfm... Iris, ty naprawdę nie zamierzałaś mnie atakować?**_ " powiedział Z-one z pogardą.

"Co?"

" _ **Myślę, że od początku nie planowałaś ataku.**_ " rzekł Z-one, dobierając kartę. " ** _Moja tura._** "

 **Z-one:** **SPC:** 2

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 2

" _ **Podczas Fazy Gotowości, działanie Metaiona zwróci go do mojej talii kart.**_ " oznajmił Z-one, kiedy Lord Czasu zamienił się w purpurową energię, która został wessana do dużego schowka z kartami. " ** _Iris Luster, okazuje się, że właśnie na to czekałaś. Założę się, że udało ci się rozpoznać charakterystykę i główne umiejętności Lordów Czasu. Tak jak Metaion, sądzisz że wszyscy pozostali Lordowie Czasu posiadają efekt, który wymusza wycofanie ich do mojej talii podczas mojej Fazy Gotowości._** "

"Tak, dokładnie." odpowiedziała Iris z niepokojem.

" _ **I masz rację.**_ "

"Skoro uważasz, że się nie myliłam, to dlaczego zdradziłeś mi działania Lordów Czasu?"

" _ **Nawet, gdybym powiedział ci o ich zdolnościach, to nie muszę się ciebie obawiać.**_ "

"Co?"

" _ **Twój plan nie posiada taktyki ataku. Twoim celem było przeczekanie, aż Lord Czasu Metaion wróci do mojej talii. To samo dotyczy Laziona i pozostałych Lordów Czasu. Liczyłaś, że może nadejść runda, w której nie będę mieć Lorda Czasu w mojej ręce. A jeśli tak, to będę musiał zakończyć turę bez przywołania potwora, a wówczas będę mieć puste pole. To jest twój cel. Ale... ciekawi mnie, ile rund zdołasz wytrzymać, aż pojawi się szansa, co?**_ " objaśnił Z-one.

"To prawda. A kiedy w końcu nadejdzie odpowiednia chwila, będę mogła zaatakować cię bezpośrednio!" odpowiedziała Iris, kiedy Z-one wydał dźwięk, który brzmiał jak śmiech. "Tak cię to bawi?"

" _ **Hah... widać, że Yusei doskonale cię wyuczył w rozpracowywaniu taktyk przeciwnika i ostrożnym podejściem do różnych możliwości. Tak jak on, ja też wierzyłem w możliwości. Dlatego testowałem każdą możliwą zmienną w celu ocalenia tego świata. Niestety, wszystkie nie wypaliły i zawiodły. To jest przeznaczenie.**_ "

"Przeznaczenie? Bzdura! Tak długo, jak wierzę w możliwości, mogę przezwyciężyć przeznaczenie i odwrócić losy apokaliptycznego świata! Dlatego właśnie się nie poddam, nieważne ile rund będę musiała przetrzymać!"

Na Arce...

"Ta taktyka graniczy ze szaleństwem." powiedział Ryo, zaniepokojony.

"Chce wytrzymać atak Lordów Czasu, aż będzie miała okazję?" zdziwił się Crow, zdumiony. "To coś, czego ja nie mogę zrobić!"

"Niezależnie od sytuacji, Iris zawsze wypatrzy szansę na zwycięstwo." zapewnił Yusei. "Wystarczy, że uwierzymy w Iris."

Na niebie...

"... _ **wierzysz w to, co jest możliwe?**_ " rzekł Z-one z rozbawieniem. " _ **Żałosne. Niczego się nie nauczyłaś z porażki Aporii?**_ "

"Co?" zdziwiła się Iris.

" _ **Aktywuję Trwałą Pułapkę, Brak Egzystencji.**_ " zadeklarowała mechaniczna istota, odsłaniając zakrytą kartę, która zmieniła się w pierścień. " ** _Brak Egzystencji daje mi możliwość przywołania potwora poziomu 10 lub wyższego na pole bez potrzeby użycia potwora jako trybutu. Jednakże, w zamian jego Atak zostanie zredukowany do zera._** "

" _Uważaj, Iris. Chyba wiem, co zamierza zrobić._ " ostrzegła Nullite.

"Witaj w klubie." mruknęła Iris z sarkazmem. Ona również spodziewała się, że Z-one użyje tej karty.

" _ **Przyzywam do walki Lorda Czasu, Laziona.**_ " rzekł Z-one, kiedy z pierścienia wyłoniła się wielka maszyna przypominająca ożywioną zbroję. Od Metaiona różniła się tym, iż była krótsza i dosyć szersza. Z rubinowych naramienników buchnęły płomienie, a na ekranie zmaterializowała się twarz brodatego mężczyzny (10) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). " ** _Lord Czasu Lazion nie może zostać zniszczony, a obrażenia z walki, w której bierze udział, zostają wyzerowane. A kiedy walczy, wszystkie potwory na polu, oraz karty na Cmentarzu zostają przetasowane do talii. Oprócz tego otrzymasz 1000 punktów obrażeń, jeśli oponent dobiera kartę._** "

" _Lazion to potężny Lord Czasu. Był w stanie uniemożliwić Aporii dobranie Poświaty._ " pomyślała Iris.

" _ **Czas, żebyś oddała pokłon swojemu stwórcy. Lazion, atakuj Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka. Płomienie Króla!**_ " rozkazał Z-one. Mechaniczna istota wystrzeliła ze płomieni na naramiennikach kulę ognia.

Na Arce...

"Niedobrze! Jeśli atak się powiedzie, Iris zostanie bez żadnego potwora na polu!" jęknął Leo.

"A Czerwony Szatański Smok i Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok to Synchro-Potwory, więc po walce wrócą do Extra-Talii." dodała Akiza.

"Iris!" krzyknął Jack.

Na niebie...

"Wybacz, Z-one, ale nie będę się nikomu kłaniać! Przedstawiam ci mojego małego przyjaciela, Pułapkę zwaną 'Złomo-Żelazny Wróblostrach'!" skontrowała Iris, aktywując zakrytą kartę. Odkryta pułapka zmieniła się w przerdzewiały strach na wróble, który zaabsorbował atak. "Heh... ta pułapka potrafi zanegować jeden z twoich ataków. A po wykonaniu swojego zadania, Złomo-Żelazny Wróblostrach wróci do pozycji zakrytej!"

"[ _Kto by się spodziewał?! Atak Lorda Czasu został powstrzymany przez Złomo-Żelazny Wróblostrach Iris! Tym samym nasza srebrnowłosa zawodniczka ochroniła swoje potwory przed działaniem Laziona!_ ]" komentował Główny Komentator, na co Iris uśmiechnęła się, rozbawiona.

" _Kurczę, nie spodziewałam się, że Główny Komentator będzie relacjonować pojedynek, mimo zbliżającej się apokalipsy._ " rzekła Teana.

"Taki już jest, nie zmienisz tego." mruknęła z uśmiechem Iris, po czym ponownie przerzuciła się na tryb poważny i spojrzała na Z-one'a.

Na Arce...

"Iris udało się uniknąć ataku Laziona!" powiedział Leo z ekscytacją.

"Sprytne posunięcie..." powiedział Ryo.

"Nieważne, jak potężne może być działanie Lorda Czasu, ono się aktywuje pod koniec Fazy Bitewnej." stwierdził Jack.

"Tak, ale tylko wtedy, jeśli atak się powiedzie. A skoro Złomo-Żelazny Wróblostrach zanegował atak, efekt się nie aktywuje." dodał Crow.

"Co więcej, kiedy Lord Czasu jest na polu, Z-one nie może przywołać innych potworów. A dzięki pułapce, która neguje ataki, Iris ma większe szanse na sukces." oznajmił Yusei.

"Ale Iris nie może się bronić przed atakami Z-one'a w nieskończoność. A co, jeśli Z-one znajdzie sposób na zniszczenie pułapki?" zapytała się Akiza ze zmartwieniem.

"W takim razie Iris musi szybko wykombinować, jak zaatakować, zanim mechaniczny wielkolud skapnie, jak pozbyć się Złomo-Żelaznego Wróblostracha." mruknął Crow.

Na niebie...

"Z-one! Nieważne, ile razy mnie zaatakujesz, i tak się nie poddam! Przepiszę moje przeznaczenie, które mi dałeś i w końcu polegniesz!" rzuciła Iris.

" _ **Naprawdę uważasz, że wygrasz ze mną, tylko się broniąc? Ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę moją turę.**_ "

"Moja tura!" zadeklarowała Iris, dobierając kartę.

 **Z-one:** **SPC:** 3

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 3

Kiedy Iris spojrzała na dobraną kartę, na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech. " _O tak! Tego mi było trzeba!_ "

" ** _Aktywuję działanie Laziona. Kiedy dobierasz kartę w Fazie Dobrania, otrzymujesz 1000 punktów obrażeń._** " oznajmił Z-one w chwili, kiedy Lazion zebrał w rękach kulę ognia i cisnął nią w Iris.

"Może zdołałeś tym działaniem wykończyć Aporię, ale ja nie dam się złapać na ten sam numer! Aktywuję działanie Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka! Drenaż Obrażeń!" skontrowała Iris. Wówczas Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok pojawił się przed Iris i otworzył paszczę, absorbując płomienie Laziona. "Jeśli mam otrzymać obrażenia z działania, Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok je zaneguje, choć musi obniżyć swój Atak o 700 punktów w zamian (2800-2100)!"

" _ **Co za irytujący Synchro-Potwór...**_ "

"Teraz, kiedy mam z głowy działanie Laziona, aktywuję kartę, którą dobrałam! Karta Zaklęcia Szybkości, Anielska Buława!" zadeklarowała Iris. "Ta karta może być użyta, jeśli mam 2 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości! Dobieram dwie karty i pozbywam się jednej z mojej ręki!" w chwili, kiedy Iris dobrała dwie karty i sprawdziła jej, nagle jej umysł zaczął analizować różne kombinacje i po chwili srebrnowłosa Signerka już miała rozwiązanie. "Samo-wskrzeszenie, dostrojenie, Łańcuch z zakrytą kartą... wygląda na to, że nawet Lord Czasu ma jakieś wady." powiedziała do siebie Iris. "W wyniku działania Anielskiej Buławy, pozbywam się z mojej ręki Wojowniczki Regeneracji! Tym samym aktywuje się działanie Wojowniczki Regeneracji! Jeśli zostaje zrzucona na Cmentarz z mojej ręki, zostanie ona przywołana na pole w trybie Ataku!" wówczas na polu pojawiła się kobieta w obcisłym stroju, a jej włosy i ręce płonęły żywym ogniem niczym feniks (4) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Następnie, przyzywam strojącego potwora, Śmieciowego Synchrona!" kontynuowała Iris, przywołując pomarańczowego robota z beżowym szalikiem (3) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 500). Wtedy ponownie Znamię Ciała rozbłysło na ręce Iris, zmieniając się na Znamię Pazura. "Czas na mały tuning. Dostrajam Śmieciowego Synchrona poziomu 3 z Wojowniczką Regeneracji poziomu 4!"

" _Niech mrożące płomienie pochłoną cały świat. Czarny kwiecie, zakwitnij! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Pokaż się, Smoku Czarnej Róży!_ "

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła w górę, przywołując na pole ogromnego smoka o czarnej skórze. Jego ciało, po za nogami, szyją i ogonem, było pokryte płatkami róż (7) (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800).

" _Teraz albo nigdy..._ " pomyślała Iris, po czym wzięła głęboki wdech i spojrzała na Z-one'a. "Aktywuję działania Smoka Czarnej Róży! Kiedy ta karta zostanie Synchro-Przywołana, mogę użyć jej działania, które zniszczy wszystkie karty na polu!"

Na Arce...

"Co?!" niemal wrzasnął Leo ze szokiem.

"Dlaczego Iris porywa się na takie ryzyko? To przecież zniszczy jej karty!" rzucił Crow.

Nad Nowym Miastem Domino...

"Dalej, Wichura Czarnej Róży!" zadeklarowała Iris. Czarny smok z płatkami róż ryknął i machnął swoimi skrzydłami wytwarzając tornado wokół Iris i Z-one'a. Czerwony Szatański Smok i Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok starały się wytrzymać tą niespodziewaną wichurę. Jednakże, na Lazionie nie robiło to żadnego wrażenia.

" _ **Lazion nie może zostać zniszczony przez działanie karty. Ale teraz twoje potwory przepadną, wraz z Złomo-Żelaznym Wróblostrachem. Właśnie zacieśniłaś linę wokół swojej szyi, Iris.**_ " rzekł Z-one, jednakże Iris wcale się niczego nie obawiała.

Wręcz przeciwnie, Iris się uśmiechała ze zadziornością. "...naprawdę? Bo mi się wydaje, że jest dokładnie na odwrót!"

" _ **Co?**_ "

"Naprawdę myślałeś, że jestem lekkomyślna? Aktywacja tego działania była częścią mojego planu! A oto efekt! Na działanie Smoka Czarnej Róży, aktywuję w odpowiedzi kartę-Pułapkę, Synchroniczna Bariera Mocy!" odpowiedziała Iris, kiedy wichura zaczęła się uspokajać i zbierać się wokół aktywowanej karty Iris. "Ta karta neguje aktywowane działanie potwora, które niszczy karty na polu! A następnie mój przeciwnik otrzyma 500 punktów obrażeń za każdego Synchro-Potwora na moim polu!"

" _ **Niemożliwe...**_ "

"Obecnie mam po mojej stronie Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka oraz Smoka Czarnej Róży. A to oznacza tylko jedno: pożegnaj się ze 1500 punktami życia, Z-one!" rzuciła Iris. Trzy potężne smoki uniosły głowy do góry i wydały z siebie zatrważający ryk. Zebrana energia wichury eksplodowała, posyłając mechaniczne ciało Z-one'a do tyłu. Wielki władca Yliaster nie zdążył zareagować i po chwili runął w ścianę jednego z budynków Arki.

" _Ouł... to musiało boleć._ " jęknęła Subaru.

"Karma zawsze boli." odparła Iris.

 **Z-one:** 2500 LP/ **SPC:** 3

 **Iris:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 3

"[ _Niewiarygodne! Sądziliśmy, że Lordowie Czasu są niepokonani, ale Iris zdołała wyprowadzić zabójczą kombinację! Dalej, Iris!_ ]" krzyczał przez mikrofon Główny Komentator.

"Dalej, Iris!"

"Nie poddawaj się!"

"Liczymy na ciebie, Iris!"

"Iris, Iris, Iris!"

Iris spojrzała za siebie i widziała jak wszyscy mieszkańcy Nowego Miasta Domino głośno wykrzykiwali jej imię. "Nie do wiary..."

" _Brawo, Iris! Signerzy... nie, całe miasto ci dopinguje z całego serca!_ " zauważyła Signum.

" _I nie tylko oni, prawda?_ " zagadnęła Subaru.

"Nhh... tak, Subaru." odpowiedziała Iris, zamykając oczy. "Czuję głos wszystkich istot... nie tylko z Nowego Miasta Domino. Ja słyszę nawet..."

" _Nawet z Mid-Childa?_ " podpowiedziała Caro.

"Mhm. I nie tylko. Ziemia, Mid-Childa, nawet z Vestalii... jakbym słyszała wręcz cały wszechświat."

" _Wychodzi na to, że twoje Zakazane Moce mogą się rezonować z energią istot z wielu wymiarów. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego słyszysz ludzi z Mid-Childa i z Vestalii._ " zastanawiał się Chrono.

"Na to wygląda." odparła z uśmiechem Iris, okrążając Arkę. Szybkim wzrokiem wychwyciła Yuseia, pozostałych Signerów, Sherry oraz Toru, i przez chwilę jej się wydawało, że to Yusei jest spośród osób na Arce najbardziej szczęśliwy. "Yusei..."

" _..._ "

" _Chrono, coś nagle tak ucichł?_ " spytała się z zainteresowaniem Arf.

" _Iris, uważaj!_ " krzyknął nagle Erio. Srebrnowłosa Signerka, działając na instynkcie, wykonała gwałtowny zakręt w lewo. Wówczas zrozumiała, że chwila nieuwagi mogłaby ją słono kosztować, bo sekundę po instynktownej zmianie kierunku, ściana zrujnowanego budynku Arki pękła, a z kurzu i gruzu nagle wydostał się Z-one. Jego mechaniczne ciało i ręce wciąż były sprawne, jakby w ogóle nic mu się nie stało!

" _Z-one?!_ " niemal krzyknęła Teana.

" _Jak mogłaś wysłać maszynce bilet w jedną stronę na ścianę Arki i nie rozwalić jego systemów?_ " zdziwiła się Vita.

"Widać jest ubezpieczony..." mruknęła sarkastycznie Iris, patrząc na swojego przeciwnika. Jako, że miał maskę, Iris nie mogła wyczytać z jego twarzy kompletnie żadnych emocji.

W końcu po chwili ciszy, Z-one przemówił. " _ **Wszyscy traktują cię jak swoją zbawicielkę... a przecież jesteś moim tworem...**_ "

"Każdy miewa złe dni, Z-one. A w wyniku twoich manipulacji, ja miałam tych złych dni aż nadto." odpowiedziała Iris. "I nie jestem tworem, tylko żywą istotą, jak Yusei."

" _ **Hmhmhm... Yusei... widać, że wszystkiego cię nauczył. A ty nawet nie wiesz, to tylko zewnętrzna część maski, która skrywa jego przyszłe czyny.**_ "

"Ach tak? W takim razie zobaczmy, co się kryje za TWOJĄ maską, Z-one!" rzuciła Iris, podnosząc lewą rękę. W mgnieniu oka zmaterializował się w niej miecz. Srebrnowłosa Signerka machnęła nim, wysyłając falę energii, która uderzyła bezpośrednio w maskę Z-one'a. Zderzenie stworzyło małą szczeliną na masce, a potem szczelina wytworzyła małą sieć pęknięć, które objęło lewą połowę maski.

" _I?_ " spytała się Hayate, zbita z tropu. Po kilku sekundach otrzymała odpowiedź, lecz bardziej to zabrzmiało jako śmiech połączony z drwiną. " _Aż tak go rozbawiło?_ "

"Hmm... w takim razie-" zaczęła mówić Iris, powoli ponownie podnosząc miecz do ciosu, kiedy małe fragmenty uszkodzonej maski zaczęły się od niej odrywać. Najpierw jeden, potem kilka, a po chwili malutkie kawałki spadały, powoli ukazując oblicze Z-one'a. Srebrnowłosa zwęziła oczy, starając się dostrzec szczegóły. Od razu zauważyła, iż osoba za maską Z-one'a musiała być bardzo stara, gdyż czujne oko Iris wychwyciło zmarszczki. Zaraz potem fragment białego kołnierza ze złotymi akcentami, a następnie górna część maski się rozsypała.

Ale to, co było za maską, było trudne do uwierzenia, nawet dla Iris.

"N-niemożliwe..." wydusiła z siebie Iris, wpatrując się na objawione oblicze.

Na Arce...

"C-co do...?" spytał się Ryo, zszokowany.

"Jak to..." dodał Leo, również tak zdumiony, że brakowało mu słów.

Jednakże, najbardziej zdumionym ze wszystkich był Yusei. "T-to przecież..."

W przestworzach...

"... _czy ja mam przywidzenia?_ " spytała się Teana, która patrzyła wraz z innymi towarzyszami i Iris na Z-one'a. Srebrnowłosa Signerka zamrugała okiem, by mieć pewność, czy nie ma halucynacji. Jednakże, wciąż nie mogła oderwać wzroku od twarzy Z-one'a, na której był wytatuowany znak kryminalisty, który był zadziwiająco podobny do znaku, jakim miał na sobie Yusei. I nie tylko to było wielkim zaskoczeniem; również oko Z-one'a było ciemnoniebieskie i o tym samym odcieniu, co u Yuseia.

"Z-one... kim ty, u licha, jesteś?" wydusiła z siebie Iris, zszokowana. To się jej nie mieściło w głowie. Jej przeciwnikiem był osobnik podobny do Yuseia.

Z-one uśmiechnął się złowieszczo zza swojej pękniętej maski i przemówił głosem, który był zmodyfikowany przez wewnętrzne systemy. " ** _Skoro ujrzałaś moje oblicze, to nie ma sensu dalej tego ukrywać. Iris Luster... ja jestem Yuseiem z przyszłości._** "

"CO?!"

Na Arce...

"Że co?" zdziwił się Ryo.

"Jak to możliwe?" spytał się Crow.

"Z-one... to ja?" powiedział Yusei, zszokowany.

Wewnątrz budynku Sektora Ochrony...

"Z-one jest Yuseiem?" spytała się Shizune.

"To jakiś obłęd!" dodał Toru.

W przestworzach...

"Ale... to przecież niemożliwe..." powiedziała Iris, patrząc na swojego przeciwnika.

" _ **Jak już zapewne wiesz, ludzkość ewoluowała bardzo szybko w przyszłości. A wraz z nimi ewoluowały też ich żądze i ambicje. A jako ich serca były złączone z Ener-D, to było oczywiste, że energia przyszłości wymknęła się spod kontroli.**_ " objaśnił Z-one. " ** _To było iskrą zapalną, która miała rozpalić płomienie apokalipsy. Ener-D zostało zainfekowane, a to z kolei doprowadziło do tego, że sieć ogólnoświatowa rozwinęła jedną myśl: skoro ludzie byli przyczyną zła i ambicji, to jedyną solucją było wyeliminowanie ich. To właśnie doprowadziło do narodzin Synchro-Zabójców, Cesarzów Meklordów. Żeby ocalić świat i ludzkość przed zagładą, Yusei powrócił do żywych w przyszłości... albo inaczej, Ja powróciłem do żywych._** "

" _Czyli Yusei teraźniejszy, Z-one oraz Yusei z przyszłości to ta sama osoba?_ " spytała się Arf.

"Hmm... jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to już miałam takie dziwne przeczucie, jakbym go już widziała. Wtedy, kiedy..." zastanawiała się Iris, kiedy nagle sobie przypomniała wydarzenia z Sektorem Ochrony i tajemniczą kartą. "No tak. Po tym, jak karta Sherry teleportowała nas do innego wymiaru! W dziwnym wymiarze był Z-one, ale wtedy przecież nie wiedziałam, że on to Yusei..."

" _ **To, co mówię, jest prawdą. Ja wiem wszystko o tobie, Iris Luster. Nieważne, jaką taktykę zamierzasz użyć, i tak ją błyskawicznie rozpracuję. Więc... to chyba wciąż twoja tura, prawda?**_ "

" _Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Z-one to Yusei. To musi być jakiś trik. Może się dowiem więcej wraz z rozwojem wydarzeń..._ " pomyślała Iris, po czym spojrzała na obecną sytuację. Wciąż miała Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka oraz Smoka Czarnej Róży, a także zakrytego Złomo-Żelaznego Wróblostracha. Ale problem był taki, że jej 'ręka' była pusta, więc nic innego nie mogła już zrobić. "Ngh... kończę turę."

" ** _W takim razie rozpoczynam moją turę._** " zadeklarował Z-one, dobierając nową kartę.

 **Z-one:** **SPC:** 4

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 4

" _ **W wyniku działa Lorda Czasu, Lazion wraca do mojej talii w Fazie Gotowości.**_ " rzekł Z-one, kiedy Lazion zmienił się w fioletową energię, która została pochłonięta przez karty w talii. " _ **Następnie, wysyłając na Cmentarz Brak Egzystencji, aktywuję Trwałą Pułapkę, Bezkresną Pustkę.**_ " wówczas złoty pierścień uległ zniszczeniu, a na jego miejscu pojawiły się dwa pierścienie, połączone ze sobą przypominały symbol nieskończoności. " _ **Bezkresna Pustka daje mi możliwość Specjalnego Przywołania potwora poziomu 10 lub wyższego z mojej ręki. Ale w zamian, wszystkie moje potwory na polu będą mieć wyzerowany Atak.**_ "

" _Niedobrze. Skoro Bezkresna Pustka może być aktywowana poprzez pozbycie się Braku Egzystencji, to zapewne może mieć coś więcej, niż szybką metodę przywołania._ " pomyślała Iris, patrząc, jak Z-one przerzuca kartę przez symbol nieskończoności.

" _ **Przywołuję Lorda Czasu, Zaphiona.**_ " zadeklarował Z-one, kiedy przerzucona karta zmieniła się w wielką zbroję. Ta z kolei miała niebieskie barwy, a na ekranie wyświetliła się twarz dorosłej kobiety (10) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). " _ **Lord Czasu Zaphion nie może zostać zniszczony, a obrażenia bitewne zostaną zredukowane do zera. Ciekawe, jak sobie z tym poradzisz, Iris Luster.**_ "

"Dobrze wiesz, że działanie Lordów Czasu nie pozwala ci na przywoływanie innych potworów. A to oznacza, że możesz mieć jednego Lorda Czasu naraz. Nawet, jeśli spróbujesz mnie zaatakować, Złomo-Żelazny Wróblostrach zaneguje atak!" skontrowała Iris.

" _ **Och, Iris, Iris... już ci mówiłem, że wiem wszystko, o czym myślisz. Dlatego przygotowałem się na taką ewentualność.**_ _ **Bezkresna Pustka posiada działanie, które bagatelizuje efekt Lordów Czasu, powstrzymujący przywołanie potworów. Więc nawet, jeśli już mam na polu Lorda Czasu, to mogę przywołać inne potwory.**_ "

"Co?"

" _ **Moc B**_ _ **ezkresnej Pustki dała moim Lordom Czasu nieskończoną potęgę. Ze względu na działanie Bezkresnej Pustki, mogę przywołać na pole Lorda Czasu, Sadiona oraz Lorda Czasu, Kamiona.**_ " kontynuował Z-one, a wówczas przez dwa otwory symbolu nieskończoności przeleciały dwie karty, które zmaterializowały się w postaci potworów. Pierwszy był metaliczną zbroją z zielonymi kolorami i dwoma parami skrzydeł (10) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0), podczas gdy drugi miał szerszy i krótszy pancerz o czarno-brązowych kolorach (10) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). " _ **Lordowie Czasu, Sadion i Kamion nie mogą zostać zniszczeni, a obrażenia bitewne będą zredukowane do zera.**_ "

" _No ładnie. Moja taktyka opierała się na jednym Lordzie Czasu, a teraz muszę się użerać aż z trzema._ " mruknęła mentalnie Iris.

" _ **Przechodzę do Fazy Bitewnej, Lord Czasu Zaphion atakuje Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka. Wir Omegi!**_ " rozkazał Z-one. Niebieskawa zbroja poruszyła ręką, tworząc wirujący strumień wody, który został wystrzelony ku Czarno-Skrzydlatemu Smokowi. " _ **Kiedy Zaphion atakuje, karty Zaklęcia i Pułapki przeciwnika wracają do jego talii.**_ "

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Złomo-Żelazny Wróblostrach!" skontrowała Iris. Strach na wróble stworzony ze złomu pojawił się przed smokiem Crowa, blokując wodne uderzenie Lorda Czasu. "Ta karta zaneguje twój atak, po czym powróci do pozycji zakrytej!"

Na Arce...

"Zdołała powstrzymać atak Lorda Czasu." odetchnął z ulgą Crow.

"To prawda, ale Z-one wciąż ma jeszcze dwóch pozostałych Lordów Czasu! A nie może użyć Złomo-Żelaznego Wróblostracha dwa razy z rzędu!" przypomniał mu Jack.

" _Iris, uważaj..._ " powiedział duchowo Yusei.

W przestworzach...

" _ **Lord Czasu, Sadion, atakuj Smoka Czarnej Róży. Wichura Prawości!**_ " kontynuował Z-one. Kontrolowana maszyna o zielonych barwach złożyła swoje ręce i wystrzeliła w stronę celu podmuch skoncentrowanego powietrza. Czarny smok z płatkami róż dał się zaskoczyć, ale sekundę potem machnął skrzydłami, niwelując powietrzny atak. " _ **Kiedy Sadion atakuje, a moje punkty życia są poniżej 4000, natychmiastowo wracają do wartości 4000.**_ "

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 4

 **Iris:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 4

"[ _Nie do wiary! Punkty życia Z-one'a wróciły do podstawowej wartości! Cały wysiłek Iris poszedł na marne!_ ]" komentował Główny Komentator.

"Niech to. Więc wróciłam do punktu wyjścia..." mruknęła Iris.

" _ **Lord Czasu, Kamion, atakuje Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka. Kamienny Gniew!**_ " kontynuował Z-one. Zbroja o czarno-brązowych kolorach wystąpiła naprzód i wówczas kilka uszkodzonych budynków Arki zaczęło się odrywać od spiralnej struktury. Po chwili zmieniły się w deszcz szybkostrzelnych kamieni, które od razu zaczęły lecieć na trzy potężne smoki. " _ **Kiedy Kamion atakuje, wszystkie potwory na polu przeciwnika wracają do talii, a przeciwnik otrzymuje 500 punktów obrażeń za każdego z nich.**_ "

"Co?!" krzyknęła Iris, po czym spojrzała na trzy potężne smoki. Czerwony Szatański Smok, Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok oraz Smok Czarnej Róży ryknęły w agonii, kiedy zostały uderzone przez deszcz kamieni, by po chwili zmienić się w sfery energii i zniknąć w schowku pojazdu Iris. "No nie!" zdołała powiedzieć Iris, zanim i ona oberwała kamieniami. "ARRGHH!"

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 4

 **Iris:** 2500 LP/ **SPC:** 4

Na Arce...

"O nie!" jęknął Leo, widząc jak pojazd Signerki zaczął niebezpiecznie wirować w stronę ziemi.

"Iris!" krzyknął Yusei.

Srebrnowłosa Signerka szybko otrząsnęła się po niechybnym spotkaniu z atakiem Kamiona, i widziała jak świat się kręci wokół niej. Błyskawicznie poderwała swój Ścigacz Walk do lotu i ponownie wzniosła się w górę, unikając kontaktu z asfaltem ulicy miasta. "Nhh... było blisko, znowu..."

"[ _Iris Luster zdołała odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim wehikułem! Ale teraz nie ma żadnego potwora do obrony ani żadnych kart w ręce! Jak ona teraz ucieknie z nieprzyjaznej jej sytuacji?_ ]"

" _ **Hpfm. Udało ci się uniknąć śmierci. Kończę moją turę.**_ " rzekł Z-one.

" _Zdołałam zakupić dla siebie trochę czasu. Teraz muszę-_ " zaczęła się zastanawiać Iris.

" _ **Wiem, że teraz po raz kolejny szukasz nadziei na wydostanie się z tej sytuacji.**_ " przerwał jej Z-one, podążając za nią w towarzystwie trzech Lordów Czasu. " ** _Obecnie nie mam żadnych kart w ręce. Kiedy przyjdzie moja tura, Sadion, Zaphion i Kamion powrócą do mojej talii podczas mojej Fazy Gotowości. A jeśli wówczas nie dobiorę Lorda Czasu, będę musiał zakończyć moją rundę bez przywoływania Lorda Czasu. Jeśli tak się stanie, moje pole będzie puste, a ty będziesz mogła mnie zaatakować bezpośrednio i mieć nadzieję, że zakończysz to jednym uderzeniem._** "

" _Niech to..._ " zaklęła mentalnie Iris.

" _ **W przeszłości, również wierzyłem, że jest możliwe ocalenie świata. Ale ostatecznie nie wydarzyło się tak, jak ja sobie to wyobrażałem.**_ " powiedział Z-one. " _ **W końcu doszedłem do jedynej możliwej solucji. Jeśli przyszłość ma być świetlana, to miasto musi zostać zniszczone. Takie jest przeznaczenie Nowego Miasta Domino, Orężu Sądu; a twoim jest zniszczenie całej materii czasu i przestrzeni, jeśli solucja zniszczenia Ener-D zawiedzie!**_ "

"Mylisz się!" skontrowała Iris, obracając swój pojazd, by spojrzeć na Z-one'a. "Nigdy się nie poddam! Nie wierzę, żeby zniszczenie świata pomogłoby ocalić przyszłość! Ty nie jesteś Yuseiem! Jesteś tylko jego imitacją!"

" _ **Wciąż nie chcesz zaakceptować faktu, że to jedyne rozwiązanie?**_ " rzekł uparcie Z-one, po czym zbliżył się do Iris. " _ **W takim razie pozwól, że powiem prawdziwy powód, dla którego ja jestem Yuseiem. Oraz powód, dla którego Ty jesteś Orężem Sądu.**_ "

" _Coś czuję, że to będzie bardzo bolesna opowieść dla mnie..._ " jęknęła Iris, patrząc na Z-one'a i górujących nad nim trzech Lordów Czasu. Wiedziała, że niezależnie od tego, co powie jej przeciwnik, i tak nie będzie to pasjonująca historia.

 **CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI...**

* * *

Whew, a here comes a new chapter of Iris Luster's adventures in New Domino City. If you could noticed, a deck Iris use against Z-one contains a same cards Yusei used against Z-one in episodes 148-151. I managed modify this Duel's progress, where Lazion's burn effect was negated by Black-Winged Dragon Damage Drain effect, (try watch a episode 148, where Yusei draws a card in Draw Phase and you see what I mean). I may assure you a third part will fully reveal Iris' origin and duel's conclusion. So, as always... Read, Enjoy and Comment, guys!


	10. Dwa światy: Ku nowej przyszłości

**Rozdział 9** - _Wznieść się ponad wszelkie ograniczenia! Droga ku przyszłości_ _!_

Disclaimer: same thing as earlier ones.

* * *

W poprzednich rozdziałach...

"Tam jest!" rzuciła Iris, wskazując palcem na największą górę złomu, która była otoczona kręgiem uformowanym z kilkunastu kamiennych tablic. Na jej samym szczycie stała w połowie zagrzebana maszyna o białym kolorze z domieszką szarości. Jej wygląd był łatwy do rozpoznania.

"Z-one!" krzyknął Yusei.

"A więc się pokazałeś!" powiedział gniewnie Jack.

"To jest Z-one?" zdziwiła się Luna, zaskoczona wyglądem ich wroga.

" ** _Mój plan użycia Aporii, Fasmy i Antinomy właśnie został wypełniony. Kiedy Arka spadnie na Nowe Miasto Domino, zarówno miasto, Mid-Childa i Ener-D zostaną całkowicie zniszczone, a apokaliptyczna przyszłość nigdy nie nadejdzie._** "

"To dlatego usunąłeś wspomnienia Bruno i Lynx, a potem ich wysłałeś do nas... i ty myślisz, że masz do tego prawo?!" rzucił Yusei z gniewem. "Przez te twoje machinacje, Bruno i Lynx już przestali istnieć!"

"Yusei, uspokój się. Dajesz się manipulować gniewem. Owszem, też jestem wściekła..." powiedziała Iris ze zmartwieniem.

"Nie, on musi to usłyszeć!" przerwał jej Signer Głowy Szkarłatnego Smoka. "To miasto jest dla nas domem! To miasto było dla Bruno i Lynx również domem! NIE pozwolę ci zniszczyć naszego miasta, Z-one!"

" ** _...rozumiem. Więc pokonaj mnie w pojedynku._** " rzekł Z-one. " ** _Moje ciało jest połączone z Głównym Mechanizmem. Póki mnie nie pokonasz, Arka się nie zatrzyma._** "

"W takim razie-" zaczął Yusei, kiedy niespodziewanie...

"Z-one! Wyzywam cię na pojedynek! TU I TERAZ!"

"Iris..." powiedział Yusei, zdumiony gniewem swojej przyjaciółki.

"Przez takiego jak on, wstyd mi że jestem człowiekiem..." warknęła Iris, po czym ponownie zatrzymała swój wzrok na Z-one. "Nie pozwolę, żeby jakiś tam samozwańczy bóg wykorzystywał swoich przyjaciół jako bezmyślne marionetki we swoich planach. Ty i ja, Z-one. Dopilnuję, żebyś zapłacił za wszystkie krzywdy, jakich się dopuściłeś w materii czasu i przestrzeni!"

"... _ **zgoda. I tak nie zostało zbyt wiele czasu. To będzie twój ostatni pojedynek, Orężu Sądu.**_ " odpowiedział Z-one.

* * *

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 0

 **Iris:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 0

"Obecnie mam po mojej stronie Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka oraz Smoka Czarnej Róży. A to oznacza tylko jedno: pożegnaj się ze 1500 punktami życia, Z-one!" rzuciła Iris. Trzy potężne smoki uniosły głowy do góry i wydały z siebie zatrważający ryk. Zebrana energia wichury eksplodowała, posyłając mechaniczne ciało Z-one'a do tyłu. Wielki władca Yliaster nie zdążył zareagować i po chwili runął w ścianę jednego z budynków Arki.

 **Z-one:** 2500 LP/ **SPC:** 3

 **Iris:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 3

" _ **Hmhmhm... Yusei... widać, że wszystkiego cię nauczył. A ty nawet nie wiesz, to tylko zewnętrzna część maski, która skrywa jego przyszłe czyny.**_ "

"Ach tak? W takim razie zobaczmy, co się kryje za TWOJĄ maską, Z-one!" rzuciła Iris, podnosząc lewą rękę. W mgnieniu oka zmaterializował się w niej miecz. Srebrnowłosa Signerka machnęła nim, wysyłając falę energii, która uderzyła bezpośrednio w maskę Z-one'a. Zderzenie stworzyło małą szczeliną na masce, a potem szczelina wytworzyła małą sieć pęknięć, które objęło lewą połowę maski.

" _I?_ " spytała się Hayate, zbita z tropu. Po kilku sekundach otrzymała odpowiedź, lecz bardziej to zabrzmiało jako śmiech połączony z drwiną. " _Aż tak go rozbawiło?_ "

"Hmm... w takim razie-" zaczęła mówić Iris, powoli ponownie podnosząc miecz do ciosu, kiedy małe fragmenty uszkodzonej maski zaczęły się od niej odrywać. Najpierw jeden, potem kilka, a po chwili malutkie kawałki spadały, powoli ukazując oblicze Z-one'a. Srebrnowłosa zwęziła oczy, starając się dostrzec szczegóły. Od razu zauważyła, iż osoba za maską Z-one'a musiała być bardzo stara, gdyż czujne oko Iris wychwyciło zmarszczki. Zaraz potem fragment białego kołnierza ze złotymi akcentami, a następnie górna część maski się rozsypała.

"Z-one... kim ty, u licha, jesteś?" wydusiła z siebie Iris, zszokowana. To się jej nie mieściło w głowie. Jej przeciwnikiem był osobnik podobny do Yuseia.

Z-one uśmiechnął się złowieszczo zza swojej pękniętej maski i przemówił głosem, który był zmodyfikowany przez wewnętrzne systemy. " ** _Skoro ujrzałaś moje oblicze, to nie ma sensu dalej tego ukrywać. Iris Luster... ja jestem Yuseiem z przyszłości._** "

"CO?!"

* * *

" _ **Lord Czasu, Kamion, atakuje Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka. Kamienny Gniew!**_ " kontynuował Z-one. Zbroja o czarno-brązowych kolorach wystąpiła naprzód i wówczas kilka uszkodzonych budynków Arki zaczęło się odrywać od spiralnej struktury. Po chwili zmieniły się w deszcz szybkostrzelnych kamieni, które od razu zaczęły lecieć na trzy potężne smoki. " _ **Kiedy Kamion atakuje, wszystkie potwory na polu przeciwnika wracają do talii, a przeciwnik otrzymuje 500 punktów obrażeń za każdego z nich.**_ "

"Co?!" krzyknęła Iris, po czym spojrzała na trzy potężne smoki. Czerwony Szatański Smok, Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok oraz Smok Czarnej Róży ryknęły w agonii, kiedy zostały uderzone przez deszcz kamieni, by po chwili zmienić się w sfery energii i zniknąć w schowku pojazdu Iris. "No nie!" zdołała powiedzieć Iris, zanim i ona oberwała kamieniami. "ARRGHH!"

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 4

 **Iris:** 2500 LP/ **SPC:** 4

" _ **W przeszłości, również wierzyłem, że jest możliwe ocalenie świata. Ale ostatecznie nie wydarzyło się tak, jak ja sobie to wyobrażałem.**_ " powiedział Z-one. " _ **W końcu doszedłem do jedynej możliwej solucji. Jeśli przyszłość ma być świetlana, to miasto musi zostać zniszczone. Takie jest przeznaczenie Nowego Miasta Domino, Orężu Sądu; a twoim jest zniszczenie całej materii czasu i przestrzeni, jeśli solucja zniszczenia Ener-D zawiedzie!**_ "

"Mylisz się!" skontrowała Iris, obracając swój pojazd, by spojrzeć na Z-one'a. "Nigdy się nie poddam! Nie wierzę, żeby zniszczenie świata pomogłoby ocalić przyszłość! Ty nie jesteś Yuseiem! Jesteś tylko jego imitacją!"

" _ **Wciąż nie chcesz zaakceptować faktu, że to jedyne rozwiązanie?**_ " rzekł uparcie Z-one, po czym zbliżył się do Iris. " _ **W takim razie pozwól, że powiem prawdziwy powód, dla którego ja jestem Yuseiem. Oraz powód, dla którego Ty jesteś Orężem Sądu.**_ "

" _Coś czuję, że to będzie bardzo bolesna opowieść dla mnie..._ " jęknęła Iris, patrząc na Z-one'a i górujących nad nim trzech Lordów Czasu. Wiedziała, że niezależnie od tego, co powie jej przeciwnik, i tak nie będzie to pasjonująca historia.

* * *

 **{Cue Theme Song: Never Say Never by After Midnight Project}**

 **{ _"Never say, never say..._** _ **}**_ Sceneria ukazuje Iris wpadającą w otchłań, kiedy to Yusei próbuje ją złapać. Jej nienaturalnie długie, srebrne włosy ukazują kolejno Primo, Lestera, Jakoba, Aporię, Bruno/Vizora, Lynx/Quazę, Sherry Leblanc, a na końcu Z-one'a w swej mechanicznej postaci. Podczas ujęcia pojawiają się obrazy ukazujące Signerów oraz ich smoki: Yuseia i Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, Jacka oraz Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, Crowa z Czarno-Skrzydlatym Smokiem, Akizę i Smoka Czarnej Róży, Leo i Lunę ze Smokiem Strumienia Życia i Starożytnym Baśniowym Smokiem, a na końcu Iris ze świecącym Okiem Orichalcum oraz Oręż Sądu.  
 **{ _Never say, never say...}_** Scena zmienia się na Iris, która w formie maga aktywuje swój Ścigacz Walk, StarDynamo. Ekran monitora się włącza, wskaźniki idą w górę, a Iris w końcu podkręca tempo, na wskutek czego StarDynamo rusza z piskiem, wystrzeliwując się niczym pocisk nad Nowym Miastem Domino w niebo, gdzie jest widoczna przysłonięta chmurami Arka.

 **{ _Our time has finally come, This is the chance that we've Been waiting for...}_** Crow z zadziornym uśmiechem przywołuje Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka, podczas gdy Akiza wyciąga rękę ku niebu, kiedy stojący za nią Smok Czarnej Róży wydaje z siebie groźny ryk. Naprzeciw im stoją Ryo Hajime oraz Sherry LeBlanc, obydwoje w nowych strojach przynależni Yliaster.  
 **{ _It all comes to this, Defining moment, we can, Wait no MORE!_ } **Jack, Luna i Leo zbliżają się do siebie plecami, przywołując Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, Starożytnego Baśniowego Smoka oraz Smoka Elektronarzędzia, którego zbroja pęka, ujawniając ukrytego w nim Smoka Strumienia Życia. Cała trójka stoi naprzeciw górującego nad nimi Aporii, podczas gdy nad nim pojawiają się spektralne formy Lestera, Primo i Jakoba.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Gonna stop us now (stop us now)}_** Yusei się odwraca i, na platformie starej fabryki w Satellite przywołuje Śmieciowego Wojownika, Synchrona Formułę, Śmieciowego Synchrona, Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu oraz Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy, patrząc z determinacją na przeciwnika, jakim jest Vizor, podczas gdy nad nim góruje spektralna forma Bruno.  
 **{ _Maybe Forever, always push the pedal DOWN!}_** Iris na StarDynamo w formie Maga przyzywa Nanohę Takamachi, Fate Testarossę, Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius oraz Kosmiczną Fate Bardiche, po czym patrzy przed siebie na Quazę, której kask pęka na pół, ujawniając, że ona jest Lynx.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Space will chase us (will chase us)}_** Yusei i Iris się odwracają i widzą prawdziwego przeciwnika, jakim jest Z-one. Górujący nad Aporią, Quazą, Vizorem, Sherry oraz Ryo, lider Yliaster unosi swoje masywne, mechaniczne ręce w górę, kiedy nad nim pojawiają się Lordowie Czasu.  
 **{ _Maybe Forever, Time shatter destiny MIGHT!}_** Aporia przywołuje Meklorda Astro Mekanikle oraz Astro Asterisk, którzy wystrzeliwują niebieski promień oraz fioletowe tornado. T.G. Ostrze Miotacza oraz Pyrus Galaktyczny Dragonoid przechodzą ewolucję w T.G. Działo Halabardy oraz Mechtaviusa Niszczyciela Infernatora. Sherry aktywuje kartę Z-One, podczas gdy Ryo przywołuje Szlachetnych Rycerzy.

 **{ _Never say never, never, Gonna stop us now}_** Iris składa swoje ręce na piersi, trzymając naszyjnik, który świeci. Wtedy transformuje się w formę Maga, potem w Nanohę Takamachi, następnie w Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius, aż na końcu w formę, jaką jest Oręż Sądu.

 **{ _This is it, now it's all, On the line...}_** Iris jedzie na StarDynamo wraz z Yuseiem na Skrzydlatej Drodze w kierunku Arki, w towarzystwie Akizy, Jacka, Crowa, Leo i Luny.  
 **{ _Never say never, Never gonna stop us NOW!}_** Iris zostaje otoczona srebrzystą aurą, po czym patrzy w górę, podczas gdy na tle pojawia się Arka, a nad nią góruje Z-one w sferycznej maszynie i nagle pojawiają się napisy "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" oraz "Clash of the Two Worlds", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

Mknąc nad ulicami Nowego Miasta Domino, Iris Luster wciąż nie mogła wyrzucić z siebie obrazu twarzy Z-one'a. Twarzy, która była uderzająco podobna do twarzy Yuseia. Miał ten sam odcień włosów, ten sam kolor oczów, a także ten sam znak kryminalisty na twarzy. Srebrnowłosa Signerka wiedziała, że chwila wahania może ją kosztować bardzo dużo. A obecnie stawka była bardzo wysoka: los Nowego Miasta Domino i ojczystego wymiaru Iris, Mid-Childii.

W chwili, kiedy Signerka Ciała Szkarłatnego Smoka miała przed sobą swojego przeciwnika, jej umysł akurat rozpamiętywał wszystko, co się wydarzyło przedtem. Przed walką z Z-one'm, przed pojawieniem się Arki, przed Światowymi Mistrzostwami Turbo-Pojedynków... nawet przed pojawieniem się Iris w tym świecie. Wiedziała, że dla typowego człowieka to nie była odpowiednia pora na zapamiętanie wcześniejszych wydarzeń, ale dla kogoś, kto jest Bojowym Cyborgiem (człowiekiem z wmontowanymi w sobie mechanicznymi implantami) posegregowanie wspomnień w umyśle zajmowało raptem kilkanaście sekund, maksimum minutę. Właśnie teraz Iris, pół świadoma obecnej sytuacji, a pół zatopiona w rozmyślaniach, akurat rozpamiętywała wydarzenia, jakie nastąpiły przed jej bitwą przeciwko samozwańczemu bogowi, liderowi Yliaster, źródle wszystkich problemów, które układały w jedno słowo: Z-one.

Choć jej pierwotne wspomnienia sięgały do czasów pobytu w Crash Town, to tak naprawdę Iris pochodziła z wymiaru Mid-Childa, niesamowitego świata, gdzie technologia znacznie przerastała tą z Ziemi, a do tego rozwijała magiczny system, który jest używany przez specjalne Biuro Administracyjne Czaso-Przestrzeni. Magiczny System stanowił w pewnym sensie połączenie magicznej energii z cudem nowoczesnej technologii, co pozwalało wyspecjalizowanym wojownikom zyskać wysokie umiejętności i stać się 'Magami', których zdolności bitewne i taktyczne opierały się na mocy dwóch rodzai magii: ofensywnej i dystansowej Mid-Childa oraz Starożytna Belkan, która celowała w walkach kontaktowych.

I właśnie z tego świata pochodziła Iris. Chociaż jej wspomnienia z tego świata były mgliste, to dzięki Fate i reszcie swoich przyjaciół zdołała przypomnieć, iż nie narodziła się naturalnie. Nie, została utworzona sztucznie jako jedna z wielu Cyborgów Bojowych, które miały być wykorzystane w charakterze cyber-żołnierzy przez szalonego naukowca, Jaila Scaglietti'ego. Dziewczynka została znaleziona przez oddział dowodzony przez Fate Testarossę, która wzięła ją pod swoje skrzydła. To właśnie dzięki niej Iris mogła poznać świat, swoją drugą matkę, Nanohę i resztę przyjaciółek.

Jednakże, los bywał okrutny. Jail Scaglietti, po zrozumieniu swoich błędów, chciał odpokutować swoje czyny poprzez studiowanie praw fizyki, które pomogłyby Mid-Childii rozwiązać problem z przeludnieniem. Stworzył więc trans-wymiarowy generator, który był zasilany przez Zaginioną Logię, przedmiot o niewyobrażalnej mocy. Z początku wydawało się, że wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Niestety, efekt był daleki od zamierzonego. Jako, że kiedy maszyna została aktywowana, w innym wymiarze miał miejsce Zerowy Rewers, fatalna w skutkach eksplozja wywołana przez przeciążenie Ener-D. Negatywna energia Ener-D zetknęła się z pozytywną energią Zaginionej Logii w luce bariery czasoprzestrzennej, co w efekcie utworzyło szczelinę między wymiarem Mid-Childii, a wymiarem Ziemi, tworząc portal zwany 'Mostem'. Wytworzenie niekontrolowanej energii spowodowało, że Iris została mimowolnie wessana do wiru między-wymiarowego, więc Nanoha, Fate oraz pozostali członkowie oddziału Riot Force 6 również wskoczyli do wiru, by ją ocalić. Efektem było przeniesienie się wessanych istot z Mid-Childa do wymiaru Miasta Domino oraz niespodziewane rozdzielenie się oddziału, przez co Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Vita, Shamal, Signum, Teana, Subaru, Erio, Caro, a także Arf, Zafira, Chrono, Lotte Liese, Aria Liese oraz Lindy Harlaown zostali od siebie odseparowani, rozproszeni po całym mieście Domino i dalej.

Zaś Iris oraz Fate Testarossa byli namierzeni i teleportowani do tajemniczego wymiaru, gdzie Fate spotkała Z-one'a, który miał plany wobec Iris. Jednakże, żółto-włosa kobieta nie chciała, by jej dziecko żyło ze świadomością, iż miało być tylko narzędziem w rękach Z-one'a, który chciał naprawić swoją przyszłość, nawet jeśli miało to oznaczać śmierć istot w teraźniejszości. Więc Fate zdecydowała sama oddać się w ręce lidera Yliaster, a Iris miała być bezpieczna na Ziemi. Przed oddaniem się w szpony losu, Fate pojawiła się w Crash Town i oddała młodą Iris jednemu z mieszkańców mieściny, Klausowi. Dowiadując się o możliwościach, jakie miała Iris oraz o jej pochodzeniu, stary mężczyzna zgodził się wychować dziewczynkę, fabrykując historię o tym, iż jej matka była profesjonalnym Turbo-Graczem, która zginęła w wypadku.

Minęło od tamtej pory kilka lat, kiedy przeznaczenie zdecydowało zmienić życie Iris. W miarę, jak spotkała Nanohę, Caro oraz nawiązała więź z duchem Nullite, Iris postawiła sobie za cel odnalezienie wszystkich członków Riot Force 6 i odkrycie swojej przeszłości. Po przejściu 'testu' stworzonego przez Jaila Scagliettego, który tak naprawdę był projekcją Z-one'a, Iris powoli zbierała rozproszonych Mid-Childian, którzy byli pod postacią kart Pojedynkowych Potworów. W końcu po osiągnięciu 18 lat, Iris Luster już na tyle uzdolniona, że Klaus zdecydował, żeby zaczęła podążać własną ścieżką i przed śmiercią podarował jej Ścigacz Walk, który, jak błędnie myślała Iris, należał do jej mamy. Srebrnowłosa dziewczyna przeniosła się do Nowego Miasta Domino, gdzie spotkała się z przyjacielem z dzieciństwa, Toru, oraz piątką Signerów, nosicieli Znamion Szkarłatnego Smoka. Mając wsparcie swoich przyjaciół, starych i nowych, postanowiła dołączyć do nadciągającego wydarzenia, jakim były Światowe Mistrzostwa Turbo-Pojedynków Grand Prix.

Wówczas życie Iris zaczęło balansować na krawędzi, kiedy Nowe Miasto Domino stało się poligonem doświadczalnym dla trzech Cesarzy Yliaster, którzy posiadali potężne potwory, które potrafił absorbować Synchro-Potwory. Nazywały się Cesarzami Meklordami, które w dalekiej przyszłości przyczyniły się do masowego ludobójstwa całego świata. Starcie z jednym z trzech Cesarzy prawie zakończyło się dla Iris spotkaniem ze śmiercią, gdyby nieoczekiwana pomoc od tajemniczej osoby, która na miejsce uszkodzonego lewego oka Iris dała Oko Orichalcum. Później, dowiedziawszy się, iż tajemnicza osoba jest w rzeczywistości Turbo-Graczem o imieniu Quaza, Iris oraz Yusei, który spotkał Vizora, poprzysięgli, że nauczą się nowych technik przywołania, które miało ich obronić przed działaniami Meklordów: techniki Chaos-Synchro oraz Accel-Synchro.

Rozpoczęcie Światowych Mistrzostw Turbo-Pojedynków sprawiło, że Iris coraz więcej dowiadywała się o swojej przeszłości oraz o potężnej mocy, którą miała w sobie. Tak zwana 'Zakazana Moc' nie tylko pozwalała Iris na kontakt z duchami Pojedynkowych Potworów; nie, moc była na tyle potężna, że niewłaściwie użyta mogła doprowadzić do ostatecznej zagłady nie tylko Ziemi, ale i też Mid-Childii i innych wymiarów. W końcu Iris opanowała Kontrolę Chaosu i była w stanie ewoluować Nanohę Takamachi do potężniejszej formy Chaosa, Gwiezdnej Nanohy Exelius. To właśnie dzięki temu, Iris była w stanie wraz z Drużyną 5D's dostać się do finału, gdzie walczyli przeciwko trójce Cesarzy alias 'Drużynie Nowego Świata'. Finał mistrzostw był wstrząsający i pełen niespodzianek: Primo, Lester i Jakob okazali się być trzema wcieleniami Aporii z przyszłości, portal do Mid-Childa znajdował się bezpośrednio w Satellite, Iris odkryła prawdę o Fate i na koniec srebrnowłosa Signerka odzyskała Fate Testarossę, tym samym kompletując wszystkich członków Riot Force 6 z Mid-Childii. Dzięki odzyskanym wspomnieniom i Zakazanej Mocy, która była połączeniem Ener-D i Zaginionej Logii, Iris Luster wyewoluowała Kontrolę Chaosu na poziom ponad wszelkie ograniczenia, ewoluując w Iris Ascari, Strażniczkę Mid-Childa. Ten niespodziewany ruch poprowadził Drużynę 5D's do zwycięstwa.

Jednakże świętowanie z powodu wygranej w mistrzostwach zostało przerwane, kiedy na niebie pojawiła się spiralna struktura, nazywana Arką. Dowiadując się, że kurs kolizyjny Arki może zniszczyć Nowe Miasto Domino oraz Mid-Childę, Iris i reszta Signerów wiedzieli, że jedynym sposobem na przetrwanie jest zatrzymanie Arki. W tym celu Iris, Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Vizor i Quaza przedostali się na Arkę, gdzie musieli wyłączyć Planetarne Mechanizmy, które zasilały Arkę. Choć zadanie było skończone, to jednak kosztowało to życie Vizora i Quazy, a Aporia sprzeciwił się swojemu panu po tym, jak widział więź między członkami Drużyny 5D's. Nieposłuszeństwo Aporii zakończyło się jego śmiercią przez Z-one'a, a to wystarczyło, by Iris wyzwała lidera Yliaster na Turbo-Pojedynek o los Ziemi i Mid-Childii.

" _Tyle się w moim życiu wydarzyło. Wszystko się sprowadza do tej sytuacji. A moim przeciwnikiem jest człowiek, który nie dość, że wygląda jak Yusei, to jeszcze jest moim twórcą. I to w dosłownym znaczeniu._ " pomyślała Iris, obserwując Z-one'a, jak zakuty w mechanizmie człowiek patrzył na nią, wciąż szybując nad Nowym Miastem Domino, nad który również zwisała Arka, spiralna struktura. Srebrnowłosa Signerka szybko przeanalizowała sytuację. Miała 2500 punktów życia, zero kart w ręce, a jedyną kartą na jej polu był Złomo-Żelazny Wróblostrach. Zaś jej przeciwnik, Z-one, miał odnowione 4000 punktów życia, Bezkresną Pustkę oraz trzech Lordów Czasu: Sadiona, Zaphiona i Kamiona. Jej taktyka zakładała na powstrzymywaniu ataku jednego Lorda Czasu swoją pułapką, by ten mógł wrócić do talii podczas Fazy Gotowości jego użytkownika. Gdyby Z-one nie dobrałby Lorda Czasu, to pozwoliłoby Iris na atak bezpośredni. Niestety, kiedy jej przeciwnik porzucił pułapkę Brak Egzystencji na rzecz Bezkresnej Pustki, cały jej plan zaczął się sypać, gdyż nowa pułapka bagatelizowała blokadę przywoływania potworów przez Lorda Czasu.

Zanim Iris zdążyła z powrotem spojrzeć na Z-one'a, on już był za nią, co lekko wzbudziło w niej niepokój. Ale lider Yliaster wcale nie zaatakował, tylko wpatrywał się przed siebie.

" ** _Więc... byłem naukowcem pochodzącym z przyszłości. Nazywałem siebie Yliadusem i poszukiwałem sposobu, żeby ocalić mój świat od zagłady._** " powiedział Z-one. " ** _Badania i schematy doprowadziły do tego, że to przez Ener-D, armia Meklordów wszczęła ludobójstwo. A co napędzało Ener-D? Odpowiedź była oczywista: serca ludzi. Planetarne cząsteczki były w stanie odczytywać dusze ludzi, więc to było dla mnie zrozumiałe. Jeśli miałem ocalić świat, trzeba było sprawić, aby ludzie zaczęli się zachowywać normalnie. Ale... aroganccy ludzie byli pod taką władzą pragnień i chciwości, że niemal przestali zważać na bardziej 'delikatniejsze' sprawy. Wówczas przypomniałem sobie historie o legendzie, jaką był zbawiciel Nowego Miasta Domino, Yusei Fudo. Zrozumiałem, że jeśli chcę naprawić skorumpowane dusze ludzi, potrzebny był Yusei Fudo i jego moc Czystego Umysłu. Dokładnie badając jego osobowość i charakterystyki, byłem w stanie się przebudować na jego podobieństwo. Dzięki temu odrodziłem się jako Yusei Fudo._** "

Na Arce...

"Wierzyć mi się nie chce..." powiedział Yusei, zdumiony.

"Z-one zmienił się w Yuseia?" zdziwiła się Luna.

"Pomyśleć, że nawet przebudował swoje ciało, żeby ocalić świat." dodał Crow.

Nad miastem...

" _ **Mając wszystkie atuty i umiejętności Yuseia, mogłem w stanie ocalić mój świat. Jednakże... wiedziałem, że w każdym planie może być luka, które spowoduje efekt domina, co może spuścić zagładę na moje plany i świat.**_ "

"Luka?" powtórzyła Iris.

" ** _Mhm. I właśnie tu zaczyna się twoja historia, Iris Luster._** " odpowiedział Z-one. " _ **Doszedłem do prawdopodobieństwa, że moc Yuseia Fudo może nie wystarczyć. Że mój świat może być już stracony. Wiedziałem też, że i inne światy mogą zostać zakażone pychą i arogancją, tak jak mój... więc postanowiłem stworzyć zabezpieczenie, program który miał się aktywować, jeśli wszelkie próby ocalenia przyszłości zawiodą. Korzystając ze technologi z mojego świata, byłem w stanie stworzyć portal do innego świata, gdzie mogłem pozyskać odpowiednie materiały do stworzenia kreacji, która miała rozpocząć wszystko od nowa. Portal przeniósł mnie do wymiaru Mid-Childa, gdzie spotkałem genialnego wynalazcę, Jaila Scagliettiego, twórcę Projektu FATE.**_ "

" _ **Obydwoje dobrze się uzupełnialiśmy: ja miałem technologię, lecz nie utalentowanego naukowca, a on miał schematy, a nie posiadał odpowiednich materiałów. Podczas pobytu w innym wymiarze, byłem w stanie zauważyć, jak Mid-Childa również powoli upadała pod ciężarem korupcji, nawet mimo obecności Biura Administracyjnego Czaso-Przestrzeni. Pracując wraz ze Jailem, dni pracy w końcu przyniosły efekty. Powstała maszyna, która miała w sobie cząstki Ener-D z mojego wymiaru oraz energię z Zaginionej Logii, prastarego artefaktu o niewyobrażalnej mocy. Głównym celem programu było wykorzystanie połączonej energii zwanej 'Zakazaną Mocą' jako potężnego ładunku wybuchowego, który miał za zadanie unicestwić wszystkie żywe istoty we wszystkich wymiarach, jeśli próby zmiany przyszłości miały zawieść, by wszechświat mógł zacząć od nowa. Z powodu tej niszczycielskiej mocy, maszyna zagłady zamknięta w ciele młodej istoty została ochrzczona 'Orężem Sądu'. Orężem, którym jesteś TY, Iris Luster.**_ "

"Co?!" niemal krzyknęła Iris.

Na Arce...

"Nic dziwnego, że Iris jest znana jako 'Oręż Sądu'." zauważyła Sherry. "Ma taką moc, że może zgładzić wszystkie wymiary."

"Kurczaki, nie sądziłem, że Iris może być aż tak potężna." jęknął Crow.

"Nie mów tak!" rzucił Yusei. "Iris nigdy by tego nie zrobiła! Przecież ona nie planowała zniszczyć nas wszystkich!"

"Yusei..." powiedziała Akiza ze zmartwieniem.

"Aż się boję pomyśleć, jak się może teraz czuć Iris..." rzekł Leo, patrząc w górę.

Nad miastem...

"Więc to była prawda... moje moce... miały być użyte... do anihilacji światów..." powiedziała do siebie Iris, zszokowana.

" _ **Sama powinnaś zresztą zrozumieć, że żaden świat, nawet twój, nie jest wolny od chciwości i żądzy. Zostawiając ciebie z Jailem w twoim świecie, wróciłem do swojego świata, żeby wykorzystać moc Czystego Umysłu Yuseia Fudo. Udało mi się przekonać ludzi, że jeśli będą działać razem, Ener-D nie będzie nas kontrolować. Działając jako Yusei, próbowałem rozprzestrzenić moją moc. Ludzi zaczęli pomagać sobie z wzajemnością, rozumieli siebie nawzajem, a armia maszyn przestała nas atakować. Myślałem, że jednak jest nadzieja dla tego świata.**_ " kontynuował Z-one, pozwalając sobie na kilka sekund ciszy. " _ **Jednakże... tak jak myślałem wcześniej, była luka w moim planie: czas. Nie miałem wystarczająco czasu, by wysłać wiadomość na cały świat. Negatywna energia wywołana przez ludzi sprawiła, że Ener-D zaczęło się kręcić rotacją negatywną. Zainfekowana sieć wybrała zniszczenie.**_ "

"I wtedy jeszcze bardziej apokalipsa się rozszerzyła." powiedziała Iris, świadoma odpowiedzi.

" _ **Tak. Armia Meklordów zaczęła eksplodować, zalewając nas falą destrukcji i rozpaczy. Szczeliny się otwierały, zabierając ze sobą mnóstwo istnień. Ja... nie mogłem ocalić nawet jednej osoby.**_ " przytaknął Z-one. " ** _Nie było możliwości zmiany serc ludzi. W końcu znalazłem kilku ocalałych z katastrofy i wspólnie staliśmy się Yliasterami, grupą która postawiła za cel znalezienie solucji, żeby naprawić przyszłość. Ale z czasem moi przyjaciele zmarli, aż w końcu zostałem sam. Rozpacz po utracie towarzyszy... rozpacz na widok zniszczonego świata... w końcu otworzyło mi oczy. Trzeba było zniszczyć Ener-D w przeszłości. Pokierowałem Romanem i Rexem Goodwinem, żeby zniszczyli Ener-D, co w efekcie doprowadziło do Zerowego Rewersu. Jednakże mimo tego, Ener-D wciąż istniało, a co więcej, powstał portal łączący ten świat ze Mid-Childą. Wówczas ponownie zetknąłem się z tobą, Iris. Twoja przybrana matka, Fate Testarossa, oddała swoje życie, byś ty mogła wieść swoje życie, nie mając wspomnień dotyczących twojego pochodzenia._** "

" _Teraz rozumiem. Nie miałam wspomnień z moich narodzin z powodu Z-one'a._ " domyśliła się mentalnie Iris.

" _ **Kiedy ty powoli zaczęłaś rozwijać swoją Zakazaną Moc, ja wykonałem wiele obliczeń i schematów, by w końcu dojść do jedynego logicznego wyjścia: jeśli mam ocalić moją przyszłość, muszę zniszczyć nie tylko Ener-D wynalezione przez Dr. Fudo, ale i całe Nowe Miasto Domino. Oczywiście zagładzie ulegnie też Mid-Childa, ale wiem, że to wystarczająca cena za naprawienie mojej wyniszczonej przez arogancję i pychę ludzi przyszłości!**_ "

"Oszalałeś, Z-one?! Dobrze wiesz, że twoje plany mogą kosztować życia tysiąca, jeśli nie milionów ludzi z obydwóch światów!" rzuciła Iris. "Czy dla ciebie w ogólnie nie znaczą życia ludzi teraźniejszości? Czy to naprawdę ocali twój zniszczony świat?! Czy to dla ciebie w porządku, jeśli oni zginą, by ludzie z przyszłości mogli żyć?! CZY TO JEST DLA CIEBIE W PORZĄDKU, Z-ONE?!" wrzasnęła Iris.

"... _ **ty wciąż tego nie pojmujesz.**_ " odpowiedział Z-one. " _ **Nawet, gdyby Yusei się pojawił w przyszłości, i tak nie byłby w stanie jej ocalić. Nawet ja, posiadając jego moce i umiejętności, nie mogłem zapobiec apokalipsie. Jedynym rozwiązaniem jest poświęcić to miasto oraz Mid-Childę, żeby moje przyszłość mogła przetrwać. No, Orężu Sądu... kontynuujmy nasz pojedynek.**_ "

"Ngh... dopilnuję, żeby twoje plany, Z-one, spaliły na panewce! Póki ja tu jestem, NIKT nie będzie niszczyć mojego świata, tego świata, ani żadnego innego!" rzuciła Iris, dobierając kartę. "Moja tura!"

 **Z-one:** **SPC:** 5

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 5

" _Hmm... nie wiem, czy to podziała, ale lepsze to, niż nic._ " pomyślała Iris, patrząc na dobraną kartę. "Ustawiam zakrytą kartę, po czym kończę rundę.

" _ **Moja tura.**_ " zadeklarował Z-one.

 **Z-one:** **SPC:** 6

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 6

" _ **Podczas Fazy Gotowości, Lordowie Czasu Sadion, Zaphion i Kamion powracają do mojej talii.**_ " kontynuował Z-one, kiedy trzy zdalnie-sterowane pancerze zniknęły z pola. " _ **Aktywuję działanie Lorda Czasu, Zaphiona. Kiedy ta karta opuszcza pole, mogę dobrać tyle kart, aż będę mieć w ręku pięć. Mam obecnie jedną kartę, więc dobieram cztery.**_ "

Wyraz twarzy Iris nie zmienił się, kiedy jej przeciwnik dobrał nowe karty. "Spodziewałam się, że dobierzesz dodatkowe karty. Dzięki temu mogę aktywować pułapkę, Talizman Odwrotności!" skontrowała Iris, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Jeśli mój przeciwnik dobiera karty po za Fazą Dobrania, mogę dobrać tyle kart, aż ich liczba zrówna się z liczbą kart w ręku przeciwnika!"

" _ **Co?**_ "

"Obecnie posiadasz pięć kart w ręce, więc ja też dobiorę pięć kart!" zadeklarowała Iris, dobierając karty. Kiedy spojrzała na nie, na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech. " _Mam cię._ Ta karta może zostać Specjalnie Przywołana z mojej ręki, jeśli została dodana z mojej talii do mojej ręki poprzez działanie! Przyzywam Zwiadowczego Wojownika w trybie Obrony!" rzuciła srebrnowłosa Signerka, przywołując na pole uzbrojonego żołnierza, trzymającego w ręce miecz (4) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000). "Ale Zwiadowczy Wojownik nie będzie sam, gdyż bowiem otrzyma towarzystwo w postaci Parowego Synchrona!" kontynuowała Iris, kiedy na jej polu z portalu się wyłoniła maszyna przypominająca lokomotywę parową z rękami i nogami (3) (ATK: 600/DEF: 800). "Parowy Synchron może zostać Specjalnie Przywołany z mojej ręki, jeśli potwór został Specjalnie Przywołany na moje pole! Co więcej, działanie Parowego Synchrona pozwala mi wykonać Synchro-Przywołanie podczas tury przeciwnika!"

" ** _Synchro-Przywołanie podczas mojej tury?_** " powtórzył Z-one.

"Mhm. Dostrajam Parowego Synchrona poziomu 3 z Zwiadowczym Wojownikiem poziomu 4!" zadeklarowała Iris, kiedy maszyna parowa zmieniła się w trzy pierścienie, które otoczyły uzbrojonego w miecz żołnierza.

" _Święte światło opieki, rozbłyśnij i stań się życiem wiecznym! Niech magia świata dusz obejmie wszelkie życie! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Zstąp do mnie, Starożytny Baśniowy Smoku!_ "

Kolumna świata wystrzeliła z pierścieni, przywołując na wezwanie srebrnowłosej Signerki majestatycznego, błękitnego smoka w starożytnej, złotej zbroi. Smok uniósł swoją głowę i rozprostował swoje baśniowe skrzydła, gotowy do działania (7) (ATK: 2100/DEF: 3000).

" _Starożytny Baśniowy Smoku, liczę na ciebie..._ " powiedziała duchowo Iris.

" _Nic się nie bój, Iris. Moc Synchro-Potworów ochroni cię przed niebezpieczeństwem..._ " odpowiedział żeńskim, matczynym głosem Starożytny Baśniowy Smok.

"... _ **naprawdę uważasz, że taka tania sztuczka cokolwiek zdziała?**_ " rzekł arogancko Z-one.

"Co?" zdziwiła się Iris.

" _ **Aktywuję pułapkę z mojej ręki, Korona Cesarzowej. Mogę ją aktywować z mojej ręki, jeśli oponent wykonał Synchro-Przywołanie. Dzięki temu mogę dobrać dwie karty za każdego Synchro-Potwora na polu przeciwnika.**_ " objaśnił lider Yliaster, kiedy z talii wyłoniły się dwie karty. " ** _Hmhmhm... Iris Luster, używając Synchro-Przywołania, właśnie pogorszyłaś swoją sytuację. Widać, że popełniłem błąd, spuszczając cię z oka w przeszłości. Stałaś się zbyt niezależna. Dopilnuję, żebyś przypomniała sobie, że służysz tylko mnie i mojej sprawie. A Bezkresna Pustka i jej działanie to zapewni._** "

"Uh-oh... czemu mam wrażenie, że to mi się nie spodoba?" jęknęła Iris, patrząc, jak Z-one przerzuca przez dwa otwory symbolu nieskończoności pięć kart.

" _ **Poprzez moc Bezkresnej Pustki, wyzwolę nieskończoną moc Lordów Czasu. Przywołuję Lorda Czasu, Michiona...**_ " kontynuował Z-one, kiedy na polu pojawiła się nowa maszyna Lorda Czasu. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich, ta nie miała rąk, a posiadała trzy pary skrzydeł i była koloru czerwonego (10) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "... _ **Lorda Czasu, Hailona...**_ " wówczas z karty wyłoniła się maszyna o dwóch parach rąk i kolorach ciemnej purpury i czerni (10) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "... _ **Lorda Czasu, Raphiona...**_ " wtedy po prawej stronie Z-one pojawiła się skrzydlata zbroja o zielonych barwach (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "... _ **Lorda Czasu, Gabriona...**_ " kontynuował Z-one, przywołując na pole chudą zbroję o niebieskawych barwach i fioletowych górnych skrzydłach (10) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "... _ **oraz Lorda Czasu, Sandaiona.**_ " dokończył Z-one, kiedy nad czterema Lordami Czasu pojawił się większy potwór o żółto-złotych barwach i masywnych ramionach (10) (ATK: 4000-0/DEF: 4000).

" _No to już chyba po mnie..._ " zaklęła w umyśle Iris. Teraz miała przed sobą aż pięciu potężnych Lordów Czasu, którzy dominowali nad nią jak potężni bogowie, gotowi wypuścić na nią furie swoich mocy.

Na Arce...

"Bez takich, no!" jęknął Crow.

"Miał pięciu Lordów Czasu w swojej ręce. Iris nie przetrwa tego szturmu." mruknął Jack.

"Złomo-Żelazny Wróblostrach może być użyty tylko raz na jeden atak, więc Iris może z tym nie poradzić." dodał Yusei.

W przestworzach...

" _ **Ze względu na działanie Bezkresnej Pustki, Lordowie Czasu mają wyzerowany Atak. Co więcej, Michion, Hailon, Raphion, Gabrion i Sandaion nie mogą zostać zniszczeni w walce i przez działanie, a obrażenia bitewne są redukowane do zera.**_ " wyjaśnił Z-one. " ** _Iris Luster, teraz poznasz gniew wszystkich moich pięciu Lordów Czasu, zaczynając od ataku Michiona. Skrzydlaty Płomień!_** "

Iris obserwowała, jak skrzydła czerwonego Lorda Czasu zaczęły płonąć. " _Ma aż pięciu Lordów Czasu, a mogę zanegować tylko jeden atak. Możliwe, że mogę przegrać, jeśli nie rozszyfruję działania Michiona. Co mam zrobić? Co robić?_ " ponaglała w myślach Iris, kiedy nagle przypomniała sobie słowa Z-one'a. " _Chwila, Z-one mówił, że jest Yuseiem i zna każdą moją taktykę. Więc trzeba to zmienić!_ " odkryła srebrnowłosa Signerka. "Jeszcze nie! Nie użyję Złomo-Żelaznego Wróblostracha!"

" ** _W takim razie otrzymasz działanie Michiona, Lorda Czasu. Po kalkulacji obrażeń, twoje punkty życia zostaną podzielone._** " wyjaśnił Z-one. Iris zacisnęła zęby, kiedy płomienie skrzydeł Michiona objęły ją i jej Ścigacz Walk.

"ARRGHH!"

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 6

 **Iris:** 1250 LP/ **SPC:** 6

" _Niech to diabli! Znowu!_ " jęknęła Iris, kiedy jej Ścigacz Walk zaczął niebezpiecznie wirować w powietrzu w kierunku jednego z zrujnowanych budynków Arki. Srebrnowłosa Signerka pchnęła pojazd w przeciwległym kierunku, amortyzując zderzenie z budynkiem, po czym skierowała się z powrotem w stronę Z-one'a.

" _ **Kontynuuję atak. Lord Czasu, Hailon, atakuj Starożytnego Baśniowego Smoka. Kryształ Łaski!**_ " kontynuował Z-one. Mechaniczne zbroja o czarnych barwach złożyła ręce i utworzyła kryształ, który posłała w kierunku Iris.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Złomo-Żelazny Wróblostrach! Zaneguje twój atak, po czym powraca do formy ustawionej!" skontrowała Iris. Stary strach na wróble ze złomu wyłonił się z karty i zderzył się z kryształem, niszcząc go.

" ** _Gdyby atak Hailona się powiódł, po kalkulacji obrażeń otrzymałabyś obrażenia równe różnicy naszych punktów życia. Gdybyś powstrzymała atak Michiona, nie mogłabyś w stanie zanegować ataku Hailona i to doprowadziłoby do twojej przegranej. Dlaczego więc nie użyłaś Złomo-Żelaznego Wróblostracha na początku?_** "

"Sam mi powiedziałeś, że jesteś Yuseiem i że znasz wszelkie moje taktyki. Gdyby Yusei był na twoim miejscu, najpierw użyłby pierwszego potwora jako przynęty, by potem wykończyć mnie drugim potworem. Właśnie dlatego nie wykorzystałam mojej pułapki do zablokowania ataku Michiona." wyjaśniła Iris.

" _ **Użyłaś ciekawego zagrania, ale to nie ma już znaczenia. Wciąż mam pod kontrolą trzech Lordów Czasu. Raphion zaatakuje Starożytnego Baśniowego Smoka. Tornado Mrozu!**_ " rozkazał lider Yliaster. Twarz na ekranie Raphiona otworzyła usta i wystrzeliła mroźny wicher w stronę majestatycznego smoka.

"O nie, nic z tego! Aktywuję działanie Synchronicznego Zwolennika z mojej ręki! Jeśli mój Synchro-Potwór jest atakowany, atak zostaje zanegowany, a Synchroniczny Zwolennik zostanie przywołany w trybie obronnym!" skontrowała Iris, przywołując na pole starca w świętych szatach (1) (ATK: 100/DEF: 100), który wytworzył wokół Starożytnego Baśniowego Smoka tarczę energetyczną, która zniwelowała mroźne tornado.

" _ **Gdyby nie twój kontratak, działanie Raphiona wysłałoby zaatakowanego potwora z powrotem do twojej ręki, a ty otrzymałabyś obrażenia równe punktom Ataku cofniętego potwora. Po raz kolejny ci się udało przetrwać... ale kolejnego ataku nie powstrzymasz.**_ " warknął Z-one. " ** _Lord Czasu, Gabrion, atakuj. Potęga Przypływu!_** " czwarty Lord Czasu wygenerował kroplę wody, która w sekundę zmieniła się w wielką falę, która uderzyła w Iris i Starożytnego Baśniowego Smoka. " _ **Nie masz niczego do zanegowania tego ataku. Po kalkulacji obrażeń, Gabrion wycofa wszystkie twoje karty z pola do twojej talii.**_ "

"No nie!" krzyknęła Iris, kiedy fala opadła. Właśnie tego się najbardziej obawiała; jej pole było już zupełnie puste, nie miała Złomo-Żelaznego Wróblostracha do obrony, nic.

" _ **Nawet najmniejsza cząstka nadziei nie może się równać z potęgą boga. Lord Czasu, Sandaion, zaatakuje cię bezpośrednio. Piorun Wyroku!**_ " rozkazał Z-one. Największy z Lordów Czasu naładował energię do wypustków na zbroi i ustawił je przodem do Iris, generując kulę energii, po czym ją wystrzelił w stronę bezbronnego celu.

" _Trzymaj się, dziewczyno! To będzie ostra przeprawa!_ " powiedziała do siebie Iris, zaciskając zęby i przyśpieszając swój Ścigacz Walk. Kiedy nastąpiło zderzenie z kulą piorunów, srebrnowłosa Signerka starała się znieść ładunek energii, który przemknął wokół jej ciała. " _Urhh... dobra, trochę mnie to usmażyło. Bycie Cyborgiem Bojowym ma pewne wady._ "

" _ **Aktywuję działanie Sandaiona. Po kalkulacji obrażeń, otrzymasz 4000 punktów obrażeń. To twój koniec!**_ " rzucił Z-one, kiedy Sandaion stworzył w ręce ostrze energii, którym cisnął w stronę Iris.

"[ _O nie! Jeśli zaraz trafi, Iris będzie skończona! Z-one nie może jej pokonać! Nie może!_ ]" rzucił głośno Główny Komentator.

Na Arce...

"O nie!" jęknął Leo.

"Iris!" krzyknął Yusei.

Srebrnowłosa Signerka obserwowała, jak strzała energii coraz bardziej się zbliżała. 100 metrów. 90 metrów. 15... 5...

*BOOOM!*

Eksplozja zderzenia Ścigacza Walk Iris z strzałą Sandaiona była tak wielka, że mieszkańcy Nowego Miasta Domino wpatrywali się, zszokowani. Wiedzieli, że nikt by nie przeżył takiego czołowego zderzenia.

"... _ **wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Nawet ty nie możesz ocalić świata.**_ " powiedział Z-one po kilku sekundach ciszy.

"Jeszcze mnie nie skreślaj..." odparł znajomy głos, dochodzący z chmury dymu. Z-one obrócił się raptownie i patrzył, jak chmura dymu się rozproszyła, ukazując Iris. Srebrnowłosa dziewczyna miała w niektórych miejscach zbroi osmalenia, ale to jej nie zniechęciło. A nad nią lewitowała żółta maszyna przypominająca smoka. Jej prawa ręka była zastąpiona wielką niebieską łopatą, podczas gdy lewa była normalna i miała przyczepiony do siebie śrubokręt (7) (ATK: 2300/DEF: 2500). "...ponieważ jeszcze daleko do końca, Z-one!"

Na Arce...

"Iris! Ona żyje!" powiedziała uradowana Luna.

"O tak! Smok Elektronarzędzia ją obronił!" krzyknął Leo.

W przestworzach...

" _ **Jak zdołałaś się ochronić przed Sandaionem?**_ " zapytał Z-one.

"Kiedy się aktywowało działanie Sandaiona, aktywowałam zdolność Opiekuna Synchrona z mojej ręki." wyjaśniła Iris. "Jeśli mam otrzymać obrażenia z działania, ta karta je zaneguje. Następnie poprzez usunięcie tej karty, a także strojącego potwora, Wielkiego Pożeracza z mojego Cmentarza, mogłam przywołać z mojej Extra-Talii Synchro Potwora, którego poziom jest równy sumie poziomów usuniętych potworów. Wezwałam więc na pomoc Smoka Elektronarzędzia, który posiada poziom 7. Dzięki temu mogłam nie tylko obronić się przed działaniem Lorda Czasu, ale także zredukować prawdziwe uderzenie."

" _ **Powinienem ci pogratulować za przetrwanie szturmu Lordów Czasu, Iris, ale nie masz zbyt dużo czasu. Arka za chwilę zderzy się z Nowym Miastem Domino, eliminując Ener-D z historii oraz niszcząc Mid-Childę.**_ " oznajmił Z-one. Wówczas, jakby na potwierdzenie tego, jeden z budynków Arki oderwał się od struktury i runął prosto na ziemię, spowijając obszar zderzenia chmurą pyłu i zniszczenia.

Iris zmarszczyła brwi za wizjerem. " _Ma rację. Nie mam zbyt dużo czasu. Jeśli szybko się nie pospieszę, wszyscy..._ " pomyślała Iris, nie chcąc dokończyć zdania. "Nie... nie mogę ich zawieść. Wszyscy pokładają we mnie nadzieję."

" _ **Iris, teraz już wiesz jak to jest, jeśli los wszystkich spoczywa na twoich barkach. Tak samo było ze mną. Kiedy ich zawiodłem, rozpacz i smutek były niewyobrażalnie wielkie...**_ " rzekł Z-one. " _ **Właśnie dlatego przybyłem do tej ery! Jeśli coś ma być ocalone, wpierw coś musi być poświęcone! Więc, jeśli dalej sądzisz, że możesz ocalić przyszłość, Iris, to jesteś zbyt pewna siebie. Twoim przeznaczeniem jest być Orężem Sądu i wypełnić swój obowiązek, jeśli wszystko inne zawiedzie!**_ "

"Co?!"

" _ **Ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę. Masz tylko jedną kartę w ręce oraz mechaniczną atrapę smoka. Co możesz z tym zdziałać?**_ "

" _Z-one ma rację. Mam tylko jedną kartę w ręce oraz Smoka Elektronarzędzia. To niezbyt przekonująca strategia._ " pomyślała Iris. " _Ale, kiedy Z-one rozpocznie swoją rundę, Michion, Hailon, Raphion, Gabrion i Sandaion powrócą do jego talii kart. Obecnie nie ma żadnej karty w ręce. Więc jeśli nie dobierze Lorda Czasu, jego pole będzie puste. A to da mi drogę do zwycięstwa!_ " przeanalizowała Signerka, po czym spojrzała na swoją talię kart. "Oby następna karta dała mi odpowiedź... moja tura!"

 **Z-one:** **SPC:** 7

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 7

" _ **Aktywuję trwałą pułapkę.**_ " zadeklarował niespodziewanie Z-one, kiedy symbol nieskończoności nagle został zastąpiony przez trzy połączone ze sobą pierścienie. " _ **Poprzez wysłanie Bezkresnej Pustki, aktywuję Nieskończone Światło. Ta karta neguje działanie, które wycofuje Lordów Czasu do mojej talii.**_ "

"Nie mogą wrócić do talii?" powtórzyła Iris, zdumiona.

" _ **Mhm. A skoro Bezkresna Pustka opuściła pole, jej działanie wyzerowania Ataku wygasa, więc Atak Sandaiona ponownie wraca do wartości 4000. Lordowie Czasu nigdy nie opuszczą tego pola.**_ " rzekł Z-one.

"N-niemożliwe..." wydusiła z siebie Iris.

" _Niedobrze! Skończyły się nam opcje!_ " jęknęła Subaru.

" _O rany, a już myślałam, że Iris zdoła odzyskać przewagę._ " powiedziała Vita.

" _Czyli to koniec? Nic już nie można zrobić?_ " zapytała się Hayate, kiedy nagle najniżej położony budynek Arki uderzył w najwyższy budynek Nowego Miasta Domino. " _O nie!_ "

" _Arka już się zderzyła z Nowym Miastem Domino!_ " rzucił Linehalt.

"Niech to!" zaklęła Iris, po czym spojrzała w górę i już tego żałowała. Kiedy budynek Arki zderzył się z budynkiem miasta, wstrząs naruszył konstrukcję innych budynków Arki, przez co na miasto Domino zaczął padać deszcz kamieni i uszkodzonych części budynków. Iris szybko zaczęła robić uniki, by się nie zderzyć z spadającymi odłamkami. Jednakże nie tylko to było dla Iris problemem; poczuła, że zaczęła powoli tracić siły. " _Ten przedłużający się pojedynek zaczyna mnie pozbawiać sił... a-ale muszę wytrzymać..._ " powiedziała w myślach Iris, lecz nagle jej instynkt nakazał jej spojrzeć w górę. Signerka Ciała znowu spojrzała w górę, ale tym razem nie była w stanie zareagować; zderzenie z wielkim odłamkiem budynku strąciło ją ze Ścigacza Walk i posłało zmęczoną wojowniczkę na dół.

Na Arce...

"Iris, nie!" krzyknął Yusei.

"Nie mogę na to patrzeć!" jęknęła Akiza.

Na przedmieściach miasta...

"O nie!" krzyknęła Mina.

"Proszę, nie mówcie mi, że to się naprawdę dzieje!" powiedział z niedowierzaniem Trudge.

W Sektorze Ochrony...

"Iris!" krzyknął Toru.

"Iris!" krzyknął Demure.

W przestworzach...

" _Iris, obudź się!_ " krzyknęła Fate.

" _Zróbmy coś, bo będzie paskudnie!_ " zasugerowała Vita.

" _Tylko cud może ją ocalić..._ " powiedziała Signum, kiedy w oddali w Satellite coś zaczęło się świecić. " _Co to?_ "

" _To światło... to stary reaktor Ener-D!_ " zauważył Erio. Istotnie miał rację; wielobarwne światło ze opuszczonego sektora Satellite zaczęło przybierać na sile, po czym wystrzelił niczym promień w kiedy spadającej dziewczyny.

" _Zaraz, co to chce zrobić?_ " zapytała się Teana.

" _Nie wiem, ale chyba zaraz nas oślepi!_ " rzuciła Subaru, zakrywając oczy. W chwili, kiedy wielobarwne światło objęło Iris świetlistym kokonem, światło Ener-D tak rozbłysło, że ponura noc zaczęła wręcz zmieniać na oślepiający dzień.

* * *

" _Iris... Iris, obudź się..._ " _powiedział tajemniczy głos w fioletowej pustce. Bezwładne ciało Iris, pozbawione zbroi, lekko się ruszyło._

" _Uhm... proszę, jeszcze trochę..." mruknęła nieprzytomnie Signerka._

" _Iris... Iris..._ " _powtórzył ponownie tajemniczy głos, który teraz brzmiał dosyć znajomo dla uszu Iris. Iris lekko jęknęła i powoli otworzyła prawe, starając się przywrócić swoje systemy do działania. W miarę, jak otwierała powoli oko, przed nią lewitowały dwie tajemnicze kule energii._

" _Nh... co... się dzieje..." wydusiła z siebie Iris, patrząc na świetliste kule, które się zwiększyły i zaczęły przyjmować bardziej ludzkie kształty._

 _"Iris... Iris..."_

 _"Ten głos... j-ja..." wyszeptała Iris, kiedy kształty stawały się coraz ostrzejsze, a światło zgasło, ujawniając dwóch ludzi. Oboje wyglądali na naukowców, gdyż nosili płaszcze laboratoryjne. Jeden z nich miał czarne włosy, a drugi fioletowe. Na widok obydwóch ludzi, Iris rozszerzyła oko ze zdumienia. "Pan Fudo... i J-Jail Scaglietti?"_

 _"Tak. To my." odpowiedział Jail, jednak nie brzmiał dość maniakalnie, jak opisywała go Nanoha. Wręcz przeciwnie, brzmiał dość z troską._

 _"Nh... ale jak..."_

 _"Mój eksperyment z portalem wymiarowym sprawił, że moje ciało zostało zniszczone, a mój dusz bezpowrotnie zaabsorbowany do tego starego reaktora Ener-D." wyjaśnił Scaglietti._

 _"A widząc, jak upadasz, zdołaliśmy na chwilę zatrzymać czas dzięki twojej Zakazanej Mocy i spotkać się z tobą w umyśle." dodał doktor Fudo._

 _"Upadasz... tak, pamiętam... czy ja... umarłam?" spytała się Iris._

 _"Nie, pojedynek jest jeszcze nierozstrzygnięty." powiedział Jail._

 _"Nh... n-nie mogę nawet ruszyć palcem... czuję się taka ciężka i zmęczona..."_

 _"Nie możesz się poddawać, Iris." odpowiedział dr. Fudo. "Wciąż jeszcze przeznaczenie czeka."_

 _"Przestań mówić, czego ode mnie oczekujecie... zawiodłam wszystkich... Yuseia, przyjaciół... zawiodłam nawet Ziemię i Mid-Childę... w ogóle nie powinnam była tu się znajdować!" wypaliła Iris, ciężko dysząc._

 _"Iris..."_

 _"Czego znowu-" powiedziała gniewnie Iris, kiedy nagle doktor Fudo uderzył ją w policzek. Signerka spojrzała na ojca Yuseia, zdumiona. "Nh..."_

 _"Iris, nie powinnaś się odwracać od swojej misji." odpowiedział dr. Fudo._

 _"Yliadus z pewnością by tego nie pochwalił." dodał Jail._

 _"Yliadus... Z-one w ogóle nie pochwaliłby tego, że stałam się niezależna. Opowiedział mi wszystko. Apokaliptyczną przyszłość, próba stania się Yuseiem, nawet stworzenie mnie jako bomby, która ma rozerwać wymiary i ich mieszkańców na atomy..." powiedziała Iris, starając się nie płakać._

 _"...a czy powiedział ci wszystko?" zapytał się Jail._

 _"O czym ty mówisz?"_

 _"Pamiętam, jakby to było wczoraj..." rzekł Scaglietti. "Nie miałem odpowiednich materiałów, żeby doprowadzić Projekt F do perfekcji. Wówczas spotkałem przybysza z innego wymiaru, jakim był Yliadus, alias Z-one. Poprosił mnie o stworzenie ciebie, Orężu Sądu, który miał zniszczyć całe wymiary, żeby powstrzymać chciwość i żądze ludzi. Początkowo chciałem się temu sprzeciwić, jednakże... byłem tak zaangażowany w projekt, że nie mogłem logicznie myśleć. Więc rozpoczęliśmy tworzenie Orężu. Połączyliśmy technologię z przyszłości Z-one'a z technologią Mid-Childa, żeby stworzyć potężne źródło energii. Ale podczas budowy zauważyłem, że Z-one był czymś zaniepokojonym. Właściwie to bym powiedział, że wręcz zasmucony, ale-"_

 _"Zaraz, chwila!" przerwała Iris. "Yliadus był... smutny?"_

 _"Mhm, to z powodu Ludobójstwa Meklordów. Te maszyny, stworzone przez Ener-D poprzez absorpcję negatywnych myśli i chciwości... dosłownie wypatroszyły całe setki ludzi... nawet nie oszczędzając jego córki."_

 _"Z-one miał córkę?" zdziwiła się Iris. "Hmm... nic mi o tym nie mówił..."_

 _"Ponieważ ból, jaki czuł po utracie tylu osób był tak głęboki, że nie mógł wybaczyć sobie iż nie był w stanie ocalić nawet jedno istnienie." objaśnił Jail. "Więc w trakcie tworzenia ciebie, Yliadus powiedział mi, że Oręż Sądu nie tylko miał posłużyć jako broń ostateczna... ale też jako jego zastępcze dziecko."_

 _"Niemożliwe..."_

 _"Ale prawdziwe." rzekł doktor Fudo. "Yliadus nie chciał, żebyś się o tym dowiedziała, bo sądził, że przez to możesz się mu sprzeciwić."_

 _"J-Ja... nie wiedziałam, że on to wszystko... z powodu utraty..."_

 _"Los potrafi być okrutny. Nawet, jeśli to on manipulował Romanem Goodwinem, to i tak było to nieuniknione." powiedział Fudo, po czym spojrzał na Iris. "Jednakże ty, Iris... ty masz w sobie moc, by zmienić przeznaczenie. Choć nie jesteś Yuseiem, to dzięki niemu nauczyłaś się kontrolować tą niszczycielską siłę i przekuć ją w narzędzie tworzenia. Musisz pamiętać, żeby twoje serce stało się jednością z sercami innych, nie tylko z Nowego Miasta Domino."_

 _"Musisz przypomnieć sobie, jaki obowiązek wypełniasz." dodał Jail._

 _"Oraz musisz stworzyć własne przeznaczenie."_

 _"Jedność... obowiązek... i przeznaczenie..." powtórzyła Iris, by po chwili spojrzeć na doktora Fudo i Jaila Scagliettiego z sarkastycznym uśmiechem. "Jesteście bardzo stanowczy, zupełnie jakbyście byli moimi ojcami."_

 _"Heh, cała Iris." odparł z rozbawieniem Jail."_

 _"Ale... dzięki za poradę. Już mi lepiej. Teraz muszę tylko wrócić do moich przyjaciół i wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie. Muszę walczyć i nie poddawać się. Muszę przemówić mojemu stwórcy do rozumu i przekonać go o sile serc ludzi!"_

 _"Właśnie dlatego jesteś Orężem Sądu, Iris. Możesz albo niszczyć albo tworzyć." rzekł Jail, który stopniowo zaczął znikać._

 _"Czyny potrafią więcej, niż słowa, czy też zbroja." dodał doktor Fudo. "Przekaż mojemu synowi, że każdy może podążać swoją drogą. To może być ostatni raz, kiedy ci pomożemy..."_

 _"A-ale zaraz! Doktorze Fudo! Jail!" krzyknęła Iris, starając się ich powstrzymać, ale mogła co najwyżej przejść przez nich jak przez duchy._

 _"Zawsze... zawsze będziemy cię wspierali..."_

* * *

Iris szybko otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na lewo i prawo. Szybko zauważyła, że wciąż spadała w dół i za chwilę miała mieć nieprzyjemne spotkanie z twardym podłożem. " _Hmm... czyny potrafią więcej, niż zbroja, hmm?_ " mruknęła mentalnie Iris, kiedy zauważyła nadciągający Ścigacz Walk. Po cichym westchnieniu, jej zbroja zniknęła, a pojazd szybko znalazł się pod nią. Działając spokojnie, usiadła na siedzeniu i zacisnęła ręce na uchwytach. Ostro pociągnęła uchwyty do siebie, a z rur wydechowych wystrzeliły srebrne smugi. Srebrnowłosa Signerka spojrzała w górę, kiedy jej Ścigacz Walk wyrównał kurs i uniósł się w górę, nad Nowe Miasto Domino. Czując, jak znowu płonie w niej determinacja, Iris mocno skręciła i zrównała się z Smokiem Elektronarzędzia naprzeciwko Z-one.

" ** _Niemożliwe..._** " powiedział Z-one.

"[ _NIEWIARYGODNE! IRIS LUSTER WRÓCIŁA! Jestem totalnie poruszony! Wiedziałem, że Legendarna Srebrno-Oka wróci! Wiedziałem!_ ]" krzyczał do mikrofonu Główny Komentator.

Na przedmieściach Domino...

"Juhu!"

"Wiedziałam, że się nie podda!"

"Dalej, Iris!"

Na Arce...

"O tak!" rzucił Jack z ekscytacją.

"Kurczę blade, Iris to wie, jak porządnie nas zaskoczyć!" dodał Crow.

"Niezależnie od sytuacji, Iris zawsze znajdzie wyjście." powiedział Yusei, uśmiechając się. "Nawet, jeśli jest o krok od śmierci."

"Naprzód, Iris! Wygraj dla nas!" krzyknął Leo.

"Ale... dlaczego Iris nie ma na sobie swojej zbroi?" zastanawiała się Luna.

"Dobre pytanie. Co ona planuje..." mruknął Ryo.

W przestworzach...

" _Iris! Wróciłaś!_ " krzyknęła Signum.

" _Niesamowite..._ " wydusiła z siebie Nullite.

"Z-one! Bitwa się jeszcze nie skończyła! Obiecałam sobie, że ocalę to miasto, Mid-Childę oraz przyszłość! Zerwę kajdany przeznaczenia i zapoczątkuję nowy nurt historii!" krzyknęła Iris, a potem zamknęła oczy. " _Otworzę nową drogę do przyszłości... lecz najpierw otworzę nową drogę... do siebie!_ " powiedziała mentalnie Signerka, kiedy jej ciało zaczęło świecić srebrną poświatą.

" _Iris, co ty wyprawiasz?_ " spytała się Arf.

"Wyzwalam swoją moc... i przekuję ją w oręż..." powiedziała cicho Iris w miarę, jak niektóre części jej ciała wręcz lśniły srebrnym światłem, by po chwili powoli z niej odpadać, a pod skórą Iris świeciła się złota energia.

 **[BGM - Transfomers Cybertron: "Combination Power" by Megumi Ohashi]**

" _To przecież Zakazana Moc!_ " powiedział Erio.

" _No tak. Tak samo było podczas pojedynku z Lynx. Determinacja Iris sprawiła, że jej Zakazana Moc zaczęła ewoluować Iris w jej prawdziwą formę._ " domyśliła się Fate Testarossa.

" _Forma Orężu Sądu..._ " powiedziała cicho Caro, patrząc jak Iris była coraz bardziej pokryta energią. W końcu otworzyła swoje srebrne i mechaniczne oko, a pęknięcia na jej ciebie kompletnie objęły całe jej ciało i rozprysły się niczym kawałki szkła, odsłaniając złotą formę dziewczyny, która zdawała się wręcz palić złotymi płomieniami. Jej włosy były bardziej dłuższe i srebrzyste, a jej żywe oko zmieniło swój kolor na czerwono-złoty.

Na Arce...

"Powiedzcie mi, że zaczynam wariować, bo chyba Iris nagle się zmieniła!" powiedział Crow ze szokiem.

"Co się jej stało?" zapytała się ze zmartwieniem Akiza.

"Zakazana Moc..." odpowiedział Yusei. "Iris musiała ją w pełni wyzwolić."

W przestworzach...

" _ **Niemożliwe**_ _ **... Oręż Sądu...**_ " powiedział Z-one, zszokowany.

" _ **Z-one!**_ " rzuciła Iris głosem pełnym mądrości i determinacji. " _ **Jak sam widzisz, Zakazana Moc może nie tylko służyć do zniszczenia świata! Można ją użyć również do stworzenia! Używając każdą cząstkę swojej mocy, przeniosłam się na wyższy poziom egzystencji. A teraz używam karty, którą dobrałam! Zaklęcie Szybkości, Dzban Chciwości! Jeśli mam 2 lub więcej Liczniki Szybkości, mogę dobrać dwie karty!**_ " zadeklarowała Iris, dobierając dwie kart. " _ **Przywołuję na pole Veilera Działania w trybie ataku!**_ " wówczas na jej polu pojawiła się młoda dziewczyna o niebieskich włosach, nosząca blado-różowy strój z czarnymi legginsami i anielskimi skrzydłami, które wyrastały z jej ramion (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). " ** _Dostrajam Veilera Działania poziomu 1 ze Smokiem Elektronarzędzia poziomu 7!_** "

" _W celu ochrony pokoju na świecie, odwaga i moc przejdą ewolucyjną rewolucję! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Ewoluuj, Smoku Strumienia Życia!_ "

Smok Elektronarzędzia przeleciał przez zielony pierścień Veliera Działania, po czym jego zbroja zaczęła lśnić żółtym kolorem i pękać. Po chwili cała zbroja mechanicznego smoka pękła, odsłaniając jego prawdziwe, organiczne oblicze. Na miejscu niebieskiej łopaty pojawiła się normalna ręka z czterema dużymi, czerwonymi pazurami, a zielony śrubokręt został zastąpiony srebrnym ostrzem z czerwonym trzonem. Brązowy smok rozprostował dwie pary błoniastych skrzydeł, po czym wydał z siebie niebiański ryk (8) (ATK: 2900/DEF: 2400).

" ** _Kiedy Smok Strumienia Życia został pomyślnie przywołany i jeśli mam mniej niż 2000 punktów życia, moje punkty życia ustawią się na 2000. Emanacja Życia!_** " zadeklarowała świetlna forma Iris, świecąc przez chwilę na niebiesko.

 **Z-one:** 4000 LP/ **SPC:** 7

 **Iris:** 2000 LP/ **SPC:** 7

" ** _To bezcelowe. To miasto jest skazane na zagładę wraz z Ener-D. Będzie fundamentem dla lepszej przyszłości._** " powiedział Z-one.

" _ **...czy ta przyszłość, o której mówisz, naprawdę będzie lepsza? Nawet, jeśli Ener-D zniknie z istnienia, a ludzkość i tak zstąpi na drogę pragnień i chciwości, to raczej ta przyszłość będzie taka sama, jak przyszłość z której pochodzisz!**_ " skontrowała Iris. " _ **A jak tak się stanie, to wciąż uznasz, że świat jest ocalony? Powiem ci coś. Jeśli naprawdę świat ma być lepszy, serca i dusze wszystkich muszą iść we właściwym kierunku, i musimy stworzyć przyszłość, w której będziemy żyć wraz z Ener-D! Jeśli nie ocalimy teraźniejszości, to nie będzie ŻADNEJ przyszłości! Dlaczego nie możesz tego pojąć tej rzeczy, Yliadusie?!**_ "

" _ **Zapewnię cię, Yliadusie, że stworzę nową ścieżkę, która zaprowadzi nas do lepszej przyszłości! Dla przyszłości Ziemi! Dla przyszłości Mid-Childy! Dla przyszłości, której stworzę, przekraczając wszelkie moje ograniczenia!**_ " kontynuowała Iris, po czym skierowała się w górę nad Arkę, a potem przez chmury.

"Dalej, Iris!" krzyknął Toru.

"Dasz radę!" krzyknął Yusei.

"Iris!"

"Iris!"

"Iris! Iris! Iris! Iris!"

Srebrnowłosa Signerka wpatrywała się w górę, unosząc się coraz wyżej. Ponad chmurami, powoli, aż do stratosfery i dalej. " ** _Słyszę głosy wszystkich z tego świata... nie, nie tylko z tego... słyszę je z Mid-Childii, Vestalii... czuję, jak serca wszystkich istot ze wszystkich wymiarów stanowią jedność... a moim obowiązkiem jest poprowadzić je ku nowej przyszłości... takie jest... moje PRZEZNACZENIE!_** " krzyknęła Iris, znajdując się ponad stratosferą. Miała przed sobą obraz pokrytej cieniem Ziemi, a za horyzontem powoli pojawiało się słońce. " _ **Teraz rozumiem, co Lynx chciała powiedzieć, że Zakazana Moc może dokonać rzeczy niemożliwych... jest możliwość wyzwolenia Kontroli Chaosu ponad Kontrolę Chaosu... używam Zaklęcia Szybkości, Requiem Synchronii! Mogę użyć tej karty, jeśli posiadam 6 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, posiadam po swojej stronie Synchro-Potwora oraz, jeśli podczas tego pojedynku przywołałam minimalnie cztery Synchro-Potwory. Poprzez poświęcenie Synchro-Potwora na moim polu, mogę wykonać Synchro-Przywołanie Synchro-Potwora o tym samym poziomie, lecz o innym Atrybucie i Typie. Co więcej, żeby to zrobić, muszę usunąć ze Cmentarza odpowiednie materiały!**_ "

" _ **Co zamierzasz osiągnąć, przywołując innego Synchro-Potwora?**_ " zapytał Z-one ze świadomością, że jego przeciwniczka jest kilkaset mil nad Ziemią.

" _ **Zaraz zobaczysz, Yliadusie. Poświęcam Smoka Strumienia Życia, a także usuwam ze Cmentarza Śmieciowego Synchrona poziomu 3, Wojowniczkę Regeneracji poziomu 4 oraz Czystego Efektora poziomu 1 jako materiały do Synchro-Przywołania!**_ " kontynuowała Iris, kiedy Smok Strumienia Życia zmienił się w osiem złotych pierścieni, które zaczęły generować energię pośrodku.

" _Niech trzech stanie się jednym! Niech dwóch uczyni ten świat jednym! Światło błyskawicy rozbłyśnie na nowo, kiedy Bardiche odpowie na wołanie swojej pani! Synchroniczne przywołanie! Pokaż się, Fate Testarossa, Błyskawico 01!"_

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła z pierścieni, tworząc tunel między wymiarami, z którego wyłoniła się młoda, żółto-włosa kobieta w czarnym stroju ze biało-czerwonymi akcentami. Jej buty były metalowe ze żółtym paskiem, a lewa ręka była pokryta metalową rękawicą. W prawej ręce dzierżyła metalową włócznię, której złote ostrze energii przywodziło na myśl kosę. Fate Testarossa otworzyła swoje czerwone oczy, a jej długie, żółte włosy oraz biały płaszcz powiewały na wietrze (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2400). " _ **Jeśli Synchro-Potwór został przywołany, działanie Requiem Synchronii pozwala mi traktować Fate Testarossę jako Strojącego potwora. Co więcej, Synchro-Potwór przywołany poprzez Requiem Synchronii otrzymuje działania Synchro-Potwora, który został poświęcony. Następnie używam Zaklęcia Szybkości, Synchro-Popłoch! Ta karta może być aktywowana, jeśli moje Liczniki Szybkości wynoszą 7 lub więcej. Dzięki temu mogę przywołać z mojej Extra-Talii Synchro-Potwory, które zostały przywołane podczas tego pojedynku! Jednakże, ich działania zostaną zanegowane, Atak zredukowany do zera, a podczas Fazy Końcowej zostaną usunięte z gry!**_ "

" _ **Przybywajcie, Starożytny Baśniowy Smoku!**_ " zadeklarowała Iris, kiedy z wielkiego wiru przestrzennego wyłonił się majestatyczny, błękitny smok w starożytnej, złotej zbroi. Smok uniósł swoją głowę i rozprostował swoje baśniowe skrzydła, gotowy do działania (7) (ATK: 2100-0/DEF: 3000). " _ **Smoku Czarnej Róży!**_ " wtedy z portalu wyszedł ogromny smok o czarnej skórze. Jego ciało, po za nogami, szyją i ogonem, było pokryte płatkami róż (7) (ATK: 2400-0/DEF: 1800). " _ **Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smoku!**_ " kontynuowała Iris, przywołując serpentynowego czarnego smoka o trzech parach stalowych owadzich odnóży i o czterech skrzydłach (8) (ATK: 2800-0/DEF: 1600). " _ **Oraz Czerwony Szatański Smoku!**_ " dokończyła Iris, przywracając do działania demonicznego smoka z trzema rogami i czerwonymi akcentami. Smok ryknął głośno i z autorytetem (8) (ATK: 3000-0/DEF: 2000). " _ **Teraz aktywuję działanie Fate Testarossy, które należało do Smoka Strumienia Życia! Raz na turę, mogę zadeklarować poziom potworów innych, niż Fate, od 1 do 12. Wówczas Synchro-Potwory otrzymają zadeklarowany poziom! Więc Starożytny Baśniowy Smok, Smok Czarnej Róży, Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok oraz Czerwony Szatański Smok teraz będą posiadać poziom 1**_ (7-1) (7-1) (8-1) (8-1) _ **!**_ "

Na Arce...

"Niesamowite..." powiedział Leo, czując jak Znamię Serca płonęło na jego ramieniu.

"Co się dzieje?" spytała się Luna.

"To Iris. Chce, abyśmy jej przekazali swoje moce." domyślił się Yusei.

"W takim razie dam jej tyle mocy, ile trzeba!" odparł z determinacją Jack, unosząc rękę ze Znamieniem Skrzydeł.

"Hej no, nie zapominaj o mnie!" wciął się Crow, podnosząc rękę ze Znamieniem Ogona. Yusei, Akiza, Leo i Luna również to zrobili i po chwili wszystkie Znamiona Szkarłatnego Smoka zniknęły.

Nad ziemią...

" _ **Czuję, jak narasta we mnie moc... moi przyjaciele... przekazują mi moc Szkarłatnego Smoka.**_ " zauważyła Iris, obserwując płonące na jej ręce Znamię Ciała, które znikło, a na jej plecach wówczas pojawiła się kompletna Pieczęć Szkarłatnego Smoka. " _ **Dostrajam Fate Testarossę poziomu 8 ze Starożytnym Baśniowym Smokiem, Smokiem Czarnej Róży, Czarno-Skrzydlatym Smokiem oraz Czerwonym Szatańskim Smokiem poziomu 1!**_ " zadeklarowała Iris, skierowując Ścigacz Walk na dół. Co prawda prędkość sprawiała, że opór przy wchodzeniu w atmosferę był duży, jednak to nie zniechęciło Iris, która wcale już nie czuła bólu. Obserwowała, jak Fate oraz cztery smoki leciały na ziemię niczym meteoryty. Fate wówczas zmieniła się w osiem wielkich, złotych pierścieni, lecz tym razem było inaczej: zamiast stanąć w powietrzu, pierścienie Synchro skierowały się do wielkiego krateru w Satellite, gdzie był stary reaktor Ener-D.

W międzyczasie na ziemi koło krateru, Drużyna Ragnarok obserwowała, jak osiem wielkich pierścieni opadało na wielki krater. Halldor, Broder i Dragan wyglądali na zmęczonych po akcji z wytworzeniem mostu do Arki. Co prawda ich Ścigacz Walk były uszkodzone przez nadmiar energii, ale to i tak nie zniechęcało.

"Łał, Iris się nie oszczędza, ziom." odezwał się nonszalancko Broder.

"Iris ma taką moc, że Runiczne Oko wręcz płonie." dodał Dragan, patrząc na cztery spadające strumienie energii swoim Runicznym Okiem.

"Przeznaczenie... pomyśleć, że Iris potrafi je ukształtować." powiedział Halldor, kiedy cztery Smoki Signerów zaczęły krążyć nad złotymi pierścieniami i reaktorem Ener-D, coraz bardziej przybierając na prędkości.

" _ **Moce Szkarłatnego Smoka stanowią jedność z mocą Mid-Childa! Niech dwóch stanie się jednym! Wznieś się ponad swoje ograniczenia, aby ukształtować materię wszechrzeczy! Kontrola Chaosu Początku i Końca... CHAOTYCZNA SYNCHRONIZACJA ALFA-OMEGA!**_ " wyrecytowała głośno Iris, kiedy cztery promienie Smoków połączyły się w jedno i weszły do starego reaktora Ener-D, tworząc złotą kolumnę światła, która podtrzymywana przez złote pierścienie wystrzeliła w niebo, zaskakując wszystkich, za wyjątkiem Iris. Gdyby tak nie zasłaniali oczu, by nie oślepić od rażącego blasku porównywalnego do słońca, z pewnością mogliby ujrzeć wyłaniającą się z krateru w Satellite wielką istotę. Była ona odziana w tą samą zbroję, którą nosiła Iris, lecz ta była o wiele bardziej lśniąca. Z metalicznych ramion wyrastały srebrne metalowe skrzydła, a rękawice istoty przypominały głowę Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu oraz rękę Nanohy Takamachi. Całości dopełniała biała peleryna oraz czerwono-złote oczy skryte za srebrną maską (12) (ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000). " _ **Ewolucja wymiarów! SIRI RETSUL, OBROŃCZYNI WSZECHRZECZY!**_ "

Na Arce...

"To się nie mieści w mojej głowie..." powiedział Ryo, zszokowany.

"Iris wyewoluowała na najwyższy poziom, przekraczając granice możliwości." dodała Sherry.

"I przywołała Synchro-Potwora, używając aż pięciu Synchro-Potworów..." rzekł Crow.

"To jest prawdziwy symbol Iris i Mid-Childy." zauważył Jack.

"Nie, nie tylko Mid-Childy. To jest symbol wszystkiego." poprawił go Leo.

"Siri Retsul, Obrończyni Wszechrzeczy..." oznajmiła spokojnie Luna.

"Nie sądziłam, że ona może aż tak stać się potężna." rzekła Akiza.

"To Iris." powiedział Yusei z uśmiechem. "Dla niej moc nie zna granic."

W międzyczasie Z-one wpatrywał się na swoją przeciwniczkę z nieskrywanym szokiem. Nie spodziewał się, że Iris wykorzysta Zakazaną Moc, by zmienić swoją formę, a potem jego zdumienie ustąpiło miejsca szokowi, kiedy Signerka przywołała potężnego potwora, który rozmiarem przerastał Sandaiona, a moc, która emanowała z jego ciała, wydawała się być potężniejsza od wszystkich Lordów Czasu razem wziętych. " _ **Chaotyczna Synchronizacja Alfa-Omega... n-niemożliwe. Historia nic o tym nie wspominała!**_ " powiedział Z-one, zdumiony.

" ** _Jak widać, historia ma wiele tajemnic._** " odparła Iris. " _Doktorze Fudo, Jail... obiecuję wam, że otworzę nową drogę ku przyszłości._ " pomyślała srebrnowłosa Signerka, po czyn spojrzała na Z-one'a. " _ **Strzeż się, Yliadusie! Teraz mam o wiele większą moc, niż możesz sobie wyobrazić!**_ "

" _ **Ale Lordów Czasu nie można zniszczyć, a ja nie otrzymam żadnych obrażeń. Niezależnie, jak potężne Synchro-Potwory przywołasz, nie zniszczysz Lordów Czasu.**_ " zaprzeczył Z-one.

" _ **Jesteś w błędzie. Kiedy Siri Retsul atakuje, może zanegować działanie karty, które neguje zniszczenie karty. Co więcej, Siri Retsul chroni mnie przed obrażeniami z działania, jest niepodatna na działania twoich potworów i może zaatakować tyle razy, ile Synchro-Potworów użyłam do Synchro-Przywołania.**_ "

" _ **Co?!**_ "

" _ **Wykorzystałam pięć Synchro-Potworów do przywołania tej karty, więc mogę atakować maksimum pięć razy! Czas Lordów Czasu dobiegł końca!**_ " rzuciła Iris, kiedy Siri Retsul zbierała w rękach sfery energii. " ** _Siri Retsul, atakuj! Eksplozja Genezy!_** " rozkazała srebrnowłosa Signerka. Wówczas jej potężny potwór uniósł wysoko ręce, gromadząc coraz to więcej mocy, po czym wystrzeliła cztery sfery energii, które z przytłaczającą siłą uderzyły w Michiona, Hailona, Raphiona i Gabriona. Czterej Lordowie Czasu zasłonili się rękami (lub skrzydłami w przypadku Michiona), żeby odeprzeć atak. Jednakże, ich solidna obrona nie miała żadnych szans w starciu z mocą Siri i po chwili potężne zbroje archaniołów eksplodowały.

Na Arce...

"O tak, został tylko Sandaion! On i Siri mają tyle samo punktów Ataku!" powiedział z ekscytacją Leo.

"Dalej, Iris! Pokaż mu siłę Synchro-Potworów!" krzyknął Yusei.

W przestworzach...

" _ **Robi się, Yusei. Siri Retsul, atakuj Lorda Czasu, Sandaiona!**_ " rozkazała Iris. Lśniąca istota skinęła głową i zaczęła zbierać w prawej ręce sferę energii, która zaraz przybrała świecącą formę głowy Smoka Strumienia Życia. W międzyczasie 'twarz' Sandaiona skrzywiła się w grymasie gniewu, również zbierając energię w postaci potężnej elektrycznej kuli. Kiedy obydwa tytany skończyły ładować energię, od razu ruszyły na siebie. Sandaion zacisnął szpony na kuli elektryczności, gotów zadać decydujący smok, a zaś Siri cofnęła swoją świetlistą rękę, również gotowa zaatakować. W końcu Sandaion i Siri uderzyli, a elektryczna kula spotkała się z świecącą głową smoka Strumienia Życia. Dwaj tytani jeszcze bardziej zbliżyli się do siebie, a nadmiar mocy zaczął dawać się we znaki, by bo chwili eksplodować jasną kulą światła, pochłaniając Lorda Czasu, Sandaiona oraz Siri Retsul.

Z-one zasłonił się rękoma, by ochronić się przed eksplozją. " _ **Ngh... nie wierzę, zniszczyła wszystkich Lordów Czasu... ale tym samym zniszczyła swojego jedynego potwora.**_ " wydyszał Z-one, patrząc przez chmurę dymu. Ale nie spodziewał się tego, że kiedy dym został rozproszony, Iris będzie w towarzystwie Nanohy w ulepszonym, niebieskim pancerzu. Do jej pleców był doczepiony jetpack, który wyzwalał niebieskie płomienie, które z kolei formowały skrzydła. Jej długa spódnica była zakończona czterema metalowymi rombami, a w kaburach na jej srebrnym pasie spoczywały dwa duże miecze o złotej warstwie (10) (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600). " ** _Co?! Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius?!_** "

" ** _Kiedy Siri Retsul, Obrończyni Wszechrzeczy opuszcza pole, mogę przywołać ze swojej Extra-Talii Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius, ignorując warunki przywołania._** " skontrowała Iris. " ** _Nie masz już niczego, co mogłoby cię obronić przed Boskim Poskramiaczem!_** "

" _Zapłacisz, Z-one, za to, że zamieniłeś życie Iris w piekło! BOSKI POSKRAMIACZ!_ " krzyknęła Nanoha, wyjmując z kabury miecze, zbierając w nich energię. Kiedy miecze zaświeciły na żółto, Nanoha zamachnęła nimi, wysyłając falę energii wprost na Z-one'a. Lider Yliaster zbyt późno zareagował i fala uderzyła w jego mechaniczną skorupę, wysyłając go lotem nurkowym wprost na budynek Korporacji Kaiba.

 **Z-one:** 700 LP/ **SPC:** 7

 **Iris:** 2000 LP/ **SPC:** 7

"[ _No to się nazywa atak z pełną mocą! To właśnie jest siła Iris... nie, siła Drużyny 5D's! Z-one ma tylko 700 punktów życia! Iris, wygraj dla nas!_ ]" komentował Główny Komentator.

Na Arce...

"Udało się jej." powiedziała Luna z uśmiechem.

"Błyskawicznie zepchnęła Z-one'a do defensywy." rzekł Jack.

 **[BGM ends]**

"Wiedziałem, że dla Iris nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych!" powiedział Crow z ekscytacją. W międzyczasie Iris, wciąż w świetlistej formie Orężu Sądu, skierowała swój Ścigacz Walk w kierunku miejsca rozbicia się jej przeciwnika. Obserwowała, jak Z-one był wbity w dość duży krater na boku budynku i nawet się nie ruszał.

" _ **To prawie koniec. Aktywuję działania Świata Szybkości 2. Poprzez redukcję siedmiu Liczników Szybkości, mogę dobrać jedną kartę.**_ " zadeklarowała Iris.

 **Z-one:** **SPC:** 7

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 0

Kiedy Iris dobrała kartę i na nią spojrzała, rozszerzyła swoje oko ze zdumienia. " _Ciekawe... prawie pasująca do obecnej sytuacji..._ " pomyślała Signerka Ciała przed włożeniem dobranej karty do wnyki na jej hybrydowym Dysku Walk. " _ **Ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę mój ruch. Nie masz już Lordów Czasu, a twoja ręka jest pusta, Yliadusie. Jeśli masz wciąż resztki honoru, to się lepiej poddaj. Zamierzam zakończyć ten pojedynek ze sumieniem, że nie zniszczę kogoś, kto jest człowiekiem.**_ "

"... _ **jestem ostatnim człowiekiem...**_ " odezwał się głos Z-one'a. " _ **Przetrwałem wiele bolesnych lat, żeby ocalić przyszłość... mam prawo do zmiany historii.**_ "

" _ **Nie, Yliadusie! Nikt, ale to NIKT nie ma prawa do tego!**_ " odcięła się Iris.

"... _ **czyżbyś wątpiła, że mam prawo?**_ "

" ** _To prawda, że może nas czekać zniszczona przyszłość, i że możemy doznać wtedy rozpaczy. Ale nikt nie ma prawa, by odbierać przyszłość innym, nawet jeśli się chce ocalić świat. Każdy z nas ma tą samą wartość potencjału, który możemy wykorzystać, by zmienić przyszłość! Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz zmienić przyszłość na swój własny sposób, Yliadusie?!_** "

" _ **Nie... jestem Yliadus... je... stem... Z-one. Twój pan... oraz twój... OPRAWCA!**_ " krzyknął Z-one, kiedy niespodziewanie całe mechaniczne ciało Z-one'a rozbłysło, wyzwalając fale energii, które rozszerzyły krater na budynku. Iris szybko wzniosła się w górę, by uniknąć kursu kolizyjnego z mechanicznym ciałem lidera Yliaster, który ruszył przed siebie, powoli powiększając dystans między sobą a swoim tworem. " _ **Iris! Pokażę ci, co się dzieje, jeśli sprzeciwiasz się swojemu panu! Moja tura!**_ "

 **Z-one:** **SPC:** 8

 **Iris:** **SPC:** 1

Po tym, jak Z-one dobrał kartę, trzy pierścienie karty Nieskończonego Świata ustawiły się w jednej linii i wystrzeliły w niebo niebieski promień. A jakby było tego mało, to jeszcze w wyniku oddziaływania promienia wzmógł się silny wiatr oraz trzaskało piorunami. Iris zacisnęła zęby, starając się utrzymać kurs, choć to było dla niej trudne przez nagłe zmiany atmosferyczne.

" _Jejku, ale wieje!_ " rzuciła Vita, starając się przekrzyczeć wiatr.

" _Tylko skąd się wzięła ta burza?!_ " zapytała Caro, kryjąc się za Erio.

" _Czekajcie! Coś wyrasta z trzech pierścieni pułapki Z-one'a!_ " ostrzegł Erio. Kiedy Fate, Hayate, Iris i reszta ich towarzyszy spojrzeli w wyznaczonym kierunku to się przekonali, że Erio miał rację: niebieski promień zgasł, a na jego miejscu zaczęło wyrastać drzewo z wieloma gałęziami, a na każdej z nich widniał okrąg o innym kolorze.

" _ **Nhh... co to za drzewo...**_ " zapytała się Iris, kiedy wiatr wreszcie ucichł. Jednakże wówczas drzewo zaczęło świecić na niebiesko, powoli zmieniając kształt na formę przypominającą pewne drzewo ze starożytnych legend. " _ **Chwila... to przecież... drzewo życia?**_ "

" _ **Trwała Pułapka, Nieskończone Światło, posiada ostatnie działanie, które może zostać użyte, jeśli podczas tego pojedynku przywołałem dziesięciu Lordów Czasu, każdego z innym imieniem.**_ " wyjaśnił Z-one, kiedy na okręgach zaczęły się materializować karty Lordów Czasu. " _ **Lordowie Czasu przybywają ze dziesięciu różnych świateł przeznaczenia. Jednakże, za dziesięcioma emanacjami bogów jest skryta mądrość... emanacja, do której tylko Wybraniec może wstąpić. Z egzystencji do bezkresnej otchłani... z otchłani do nieskończonego światła... światła, które jest azylem jedenastego, Ostatecznego Lorda Czasu!**_ "

" ** _Jedenastego, Ostatecznego Lorda Czasu?!_** " powtórzyła Iris.

" _Niemożliwe!_ " zaprzeczyła Nullite.

" _ **Aktywuję działanie Nieskończonego Światła! Wysyłając je na Cmentarz, przywołuję z mojej talii kart ostateczną boską potęgę! Najwyższego władcę wszystkich lordów! Ostatecznego Lorda Czasu, SEPHYLONA!**_ " wrzasnął Z-one, kiedy kabalistyczne Drzewo Życia zmieniło się w ogromny portal, z którego wyłoniła się masywna zbroja. W przeciwieństwie do innych Lordów Czasu, ten miał główną partię zbroi o kolorze fioletowym i czarnym, a ręce oraz skrzydła były ze złota. W połączeniu z wielkimi, złotymi naramiennikami oraz lewitującym okręgiem nad 'hełmem' dawało razem obraz wszechpotężnej istoty, która była gotowa zniszczyć wszystkich swoich wrogów jednym ruchem. Wtedy na wielkim ekranie na klatce piersiowej zbroi wyświetliła się twarz siwego, brodatego człowieka (10) (ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000).

" ** _Ty chyba żartujesz..._** " jęknęła Iris, zszokowana. W porównaniu z wielkim gigantem, Iris wyglądała jak komar który walczył z niedźwiedziem. Z tą różnicą, że ten 'niedźwiedź' był trzykrotnie większy od standardowych Lordów Czasu.

" _ **Teraz widzisz, Iris? Twoje moce nie mają znaczenia w starciu przeciwko Ostatecznemu Lordowi Czasu.**_ " odpowiedział Z-one. " _ **Aktywuję działanie Sephylona! Raz na turę, mogę przywołać tylu Lordów Czasu, jak to możliwe, ze talii, ręki i ze Cmentarza, a każdy z nich będzie mieć 4000 punktów Ataku!**_ "

" _ **Że co?!**_ ' krzyknęła Iris.

" _ **Pokażcie się! Lordzie Czasu, Metaion! Sadion! Gabrion! I Sandaion!**_ " rozkazał Z-one, kiedy wokół Iris pojawiły się cztery portale, z których wyszły czerwony Metaion (10) (ATK: 0-4000/DEF: 0), zielony Sadion (10) (ATK: 0-4000/DEF: 0), niebieski Gabrion (10) (ATK: 0-4000/DEF: 0) oraz żółty Sandaion (10) (ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000). Iriz rozejrzała się, zaskoczona. Czterech Lordów Czasu utworzyło szyk, otaczając przeciwniczkę. Jednakże Z-one jeszcze nie zamierzał skończyć. " _ **Ostateczny Lord Czasu, Sephylon, posiada specjalne działanie pozyskania Ataku równego sumie Ataków pozostałych kontrolowanych Lordów Czasu!**_ "

" ** _No nie!_** " splunęła srebrnowłosa Signerka, patrząc, jak Sephylon zaczął rosnąć, powoli stając się ośmiokrotnie większym od Lordów Czasu (4000-8000-12000-16000-20000).

Na Arce...

"Aż 20000 punktów Ataku?" zauważył Leo, przerażony.

"Czterech Lordów Czasu ma po 4000 punktów. Są znacznie silniejsi od Gwiezdnej Nanohy Exelius." dodał Jack.

"O rany, a tak dobrze jej szło." jęknął Crow.

"Iris..." powiedział Yusei, zmartwiony sytuacją swojej dziewczyny.

W przestworzach...

" _ **Nasza walka dobiega końca. Teraz przyszłość zostanie ocalona... poprzez zniszczenie Nowego Miasta Domino oraz Mid-Childii! Ostateczny Lord Czasu, Sephylon, atakuje Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius! Akastyczny Sztorm!**_ " rozkazał Z-one. Ekran Sephylona rozbłysł, wysyłając niszczycielski promień energii prosto w Iris.

" _Nadchodzi!_ " ostrzegła Nullite.

" _ **AAARRGHH!**_ " wrzasnęła Iris, kiedy promień pochłonął ją. Nanoha w ulepszonym pancerzu starała się oprzeć niszczycielskiej mocy, lecz to był daremny trud i już po sekundzie eksplodowała, spowijając srebrnowłosą Signerkę w chmurze dymu.

" _ **...to koniec.**_ " powiedział krótko Z-one, kiedy jego oko nagle wychwyciło Iris wyłaniającą się z chmury dymu. Tym razem ponownie była w swojej normalnej formie, a wokół niej unosiły się świecące na srebrno cząsteczki. Jednakże najbardziej szokujące było to, że Iris się uśmiechała, mimo przyjęcia na siebie sporej dawki niszczycielskiej energii. " _ **Co?!**_ "

"Heh... wybacz, Yliadusie, ale to ja zdecyduję, kiedy będzie koniec. Ale zamiast mnie zadecyduje ta oto pułapka, Zderzenie Dwóch Wymiarów!" odpowiedziała Iris, otwierając zakrytą kartę. Ukazywała ona Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu oraz Nanohę Takamachi, każdy obserwujący swój świat.

 **[BGM - "Never say Never" extended version by After Midnight Project]**

" _ **Zderzenie Dwóch Wymiarów?**_ " powtórzył Z-one, na co Iris skinęła głową.

"Racja, ta karta może zostać użyta, jeśli kontrolowany przeze mnie Synchro-Potwór poziomu 10 lub wyższego zostaje zniszczony. Ta karta neguje wszelkie obrażenia bitewne, jakie mam otrzymać, a potem usuwam ze Cmentarza odpowiednie materiały w celu wykonania Synchro-Przywołania Synchro-Potwora z mojej Extra-Talii." odparła Iris. "Usuwam ze Cmentarza Veilera Działania poziomu 1 i Smoka Elektronarzędzia poziomu 7!" wówczas pojawiły się spektralne formy dziewczyny oraz mechanicznego smoka, którzy rozpoczęli proces synchronizacji, a lewa ręka Iris zaczęła się świecić, ukazując Znamię Głowy Szkarłatnego Smoka.

" _Niech zgrupowane marzenia staną się wielką, lśniącą gwiazdą! Stań się ścieżką, którą rozświetlają! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Wznieś się w niebiosa, Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu!_ "

Strumień światła wystrzelił z zielonego pierścienia i wtedy pojawił się pokryty białymi łuskami smok z blado-niebieską zbroją, pokrywającą barki, klatkę piersiową, uda i przedramiona. Głowa też była biała, z przypominającym ostrze czubkiem na końcu smoczej czaszki, a złote oczy zabłysły z determinacją (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

Na Arce...

"Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu, ale czad!" powiedział Leo z ekscytacją.

"To prawda..." dodał Yusei, zachwycony.

W przestworzach...

" _ **Co ci da przywołanie potwora o 2500 punktach Ataku? Ja mam czterech Lordów Czasu, każdego z 4000 punktami, oraz Sephylona, który ma 20000 punktów Ataku.**_ " rzekł Z-one.

"Może obecnie siły są nierówne, ale wiedz, że Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu to dusza samego Yuseia, który nauczył mnie, że zawsze znajdzie się solucja, by wydostać się z nieciekawej sytuacji!" skontrowała Iris. "Zderzenie Dwóch Wymiarów posiada działanie, dzięki któremu mój Synchro-Potwór uzyska punkty Ataku równe sumie Ataku wszystkich Synchro-Potworów typu Smoka i Maga, którzy są na moim Cmentarzu! Obecnie posiadam Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, Smoka Czarnej Róży, Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka, Starożytnego Baśniowego Smoka, Smoka Strumienia Życia, Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius, Fate Testarossę oraz Siri Retsul. Więc ich zgrupowana moc teraz zostanie przeniesiona na Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, zwiększając jego siłę ofensywną ponad wszelkie ograniczenia!" rzuciła Iris, kiedy łuskowaty smok zaczął świecić na niebiesko, również zwiększając swój rozmiar (2500-5500-7900-10700-12800-15700-19000-22000-26000).

" _ **Niemożliwe... 26000 punktów Ataku? To przecież więcej, niż ma Sephylon...**_ " wydusił z siebie Z-one, zszokowany.

"To jeszcze nie wszystko. Zderzenie Dwóch Wymiaru posiada jeszcze jedno działanie! Poprzez zwrócenie Synchro-Potwora ze Cmentarza do Extra-Talii, mogę wymusić walkę jednego z wybranych przeze mnie potworów przeciwnika z moim Smokiem Gwiezdnego Pyłu. A tym potworem będzie twój Sephylon!" kontynuowała Iris.

" _ **Nie pozwolę ci na to! Sephylon aktywuje działanie, które poprzez usunięcie innych Lordów Czasu zaneguje zniszczenie Sephylona, a ja nie otrzymam żadnych obrażeń z walki!**_ " skontrował Z-one, kiedy Metaion, Sadion, Gabrion i Sandaion zmienili się w cztery części, które razem utworzyły tarczę ochronną przed Sephylonem Wtedy jeszcze pośrodku tarczy pojawiła się część Sephylona.

"Rozpoczynamy walkę! Zwracam Starożytnego Baśniowego Smoka w celu wymuszenia walki! Wieczny Błysk Słońca!" zadeklarowała Iris, kiedy ze Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu wyłoniła się dusza żeńskiego, błękitnego smoka (26000-23900). Starożytny Baśniowy Smok ruszył niczym pocisk i eksplodował przy kontakcie z tarczą Lorda Czasu, przy okazji niszcząc część tarczy Metaiona (20000-16000).

"Starcie numer dwa! Cofam do Extra-Talii Smoka Strumienia Życia! Ryk Piękna Życia! " kontynuowała Signerka. Wówczas z ciała białego smoka wyłonił się brązowy smok ze czterema skrzydłami (23900-21000). Smok Strumienia Życia poszybował w kierunku tarczy, rozbijając samego siebie oraz część tarczy Sadiona (16000-12000).

"Starcie numer trzy! Smoku Czarnej Róży, użycz swojej mocy! Flara Czarnej Róży!" tym razem to czarny smok z płatkami róży wyłonił się z ciała Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu (21000-18600). Smok Czarnej Róży pikował na cel i się rozbił przy kontakcie z tarczą Gabriona (12000-8000).

"Czwarta runda! Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smoku, atakuj Podmuchem Cienistego Szkwału!" rozkazała Iris. Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu ryknął głośno, kiedy z jego ciała uszła czarna energia, która uformowała smoka z sześcioma odnóżami insekta (18600-15800). Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok Crowa ryknął, ruszając całym swoim ciałem w kierunku uszkodzonej tarczy. Choć eksplodował przy kontakcie z nią, to również tarcza została mocno uszkodzona, co w efekcie zniszczyło część Sandaiona (8000-4000).

"Piąte uderzenie! Zwracam Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka! Absolutna Potężna Moc!" zadeklarowała Signerka Ciała Szkarłatnego Smoka. Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu zacisnął pięści, wyzwalając szkarłatną energię, która w sekundę ułożyła się w formę demonicznego smoka Jacka (15800-12800). Czerwony Szatański Smok wyzwolił z siebie wściekły ryk, zanim ruszył na ostatnią tarczę Sephylona. Eksplozja wywołana przy kontakcie z tarczą zniszczyła zarówno Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka oraz tarczę Sephylona, pozostawiając Ostatecznego Lorda Czasu bez obrony.

Na Arce...

"Świetnie! Wszystkie tarcze Sephylona zostały zniszczone!" powiedział Jack.

"A skoro już nie ma żadnej obrony, Sephylon nie może użyć swojego działania!" dodał Crow.

"Naprzód, Iris!" krzyknęli wspólnie Akiza, Leo i Luna.

"Dalej, Iris!" krzyknął Yusei.

W przestworzach...

"Czas to zakończyć!" krzyknęła Iris, po czym zamknęła oczy, wspominając szybko wszystkie swoje przeżycia oraz różne osoby, które poznała. " _Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna... Demure, Toru, Sherry, Elsworth, Lazar... Trudge, Mina, Doktor Fudo, Jail Scaglietti, Główny Komentator, Kinza... Halldor, Dragan, Broder, Jinbei, Yoshizo, Taro... Charlie, Dyris, Joseph, Mira, Baron, Ace, Spectra... Kalin, Nico, West, Klaus... Aporia, Bruno i Lynx... to dla was..._ " powiedziała w myślach Iris, kiedy jej medalion zaczął się świecić jaskrawym światłem, które otoczyło Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, zmieniając jego kolor z niebieskiego i białego na złoty i czerwony. "Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu, zaatakuj Ostatecznego Lorda Czasu, Sephylona! FINAŁOWA KOSMICZNA FLARAAAAA!" wrzasnęła Iris. Ogromny smok, wypełniony po brzegi energią, zgromadził w paszczy kosmiczną energię i po chwili wystrzelił z niej wielki, różnokolorowy destruktywny promień. Sephylon próbował zasłonić siebie rękami, ale i tak nie miało żadnych szans przeciwko super-naładowanemu smokowi. 'Ekran' Sephylona krzyknął w agonii, nim wielka zbroja Lorda Czasu uległa destrukcji, odrzucając Z-one'a w kierunku Arki.

 **Z-one:** 0 LP/ **SPC:** 8

 **Iris:** 2000 LP/ **SPC:** 1

 **[BGM ends]**

* * *

"[ _NARESZCIE! Turbo-Pojedynek tytanów dobiegł końca! Po długim, emocjonującym pojedynku, niespodziewanych zwrotach akcji i starciach potworów, zwycięzcą który poprowadzi Nowe Miasto Domino jest Legendarna Srebrno-Oka! Dziewczyna z Mid-Childa! Członkini Drużyny 5D's, IRIS LUSTEEERR!_ ]" wrzasnął na całe gardło Główny Komentator.

"Udało się jej!"

"Niesamowite!"

"Zostaliśmy ocaleni!"

"Iris wygrała!"

"Iris! Iris! Iris! Iris! Iris!"

Na Arce...

"O tak! Iris wygrała!" krzyknął Leo, ściskając Lunę.

"Tak, Leo! Wygrała i ocaliła nas!" dodała Luna.

"Ocaliła nie tylko nas. Uratowała też Nowe Miasto Domino, Mid-Childę oraz pozostałe wymiary." rzekł Jack.

"Iris..." powiedział Yusei, kiedy nagle wszelkie światła zgasły. "Co jest?"

"Chyba Arka się zatrzymała." zauważył Ryo, lecz zaraz potem podłoże pod ich stopami zaczęło się trząść. "Oj, niedobrze."

"C-co się dzieje?" zapytał się Crow.

"Skoro Arka się zatrzymała, to jej pole grawitacyjne również się wyłączyło!" domyśliła się Sherry, patrząc jak kawałki gruzu zaczęły się odrywać od podłoża w górę w kierunku miasta.

"Musimy się stąd wydostać!" nalegał Jack, szybko biegnąc do swojego Ścigacza Walk. To samo zrobiła reszta, ale wtedy spory kawałek podłoża się oderwał od podłoża, posyłając Signerów, Sherry i Ryo w górę, lub raczej na dół.

"Zaraz zginiemy!" jęknął Leo, kiedy nagle niebo się zachmurzyło, a z gęstych chmur wyłoniła się ogromna, czerwona bestia, w pełni złożona z energii.

"To Szkarłatny Smok!" zauważył Yusei, patrząc, jak wielki smok rozbłysnął jaskrawym światłem, która pochłonęło spadające osoby i ich Ścigacze Walk. Zanim Yusei zdążył się zorientować, on i jego przyjaciele stali na asfalcie koło tarasu widokowego, z którego widzieli panoramę Nowego Miasta Domino oraz Arkę.

"Co się stało?" zapytał się Crow, zbity z tropu.

"Wróciliśmy na powierzchnię." zauważył Jack, rozglądając się.

"Nh... tylko jak to możliwe?" zastanawiał się Ryo, sprawdzając swoją metalową rękę.

"Szkarłatny Smok nas ocalił. Musiał nas teleportować ze Arki." domyśliła się Akiza.

"Chwila moment!" przerwał Leo. "Skoro o Arce mowa... to gdzie jest Iris?"

"O nie! Ona chyba nie jest..." jęknął Crow, patrząc na Arkę, która wciąż wisiała nieruchoma nad Nowym Miastem Domino.

"...nie. Nie może być wewnątrz Arki, prawda?!" rzucił Jack, zszokowany.

"Ale dlaczego Iris-" zaczął mówić Ryo, kiedy nagle dotarła do niego jedyna myśl. "O nie..."

"Chyba, że Iris specjalnie wyzwała Z-one'a, by nie dopuścić do śmierci..." domyślił się Yusei, zdumiony.

"Ale to przecież będzie oznaczać, że to Iris zginie!" powiedziała Sherry, przerażona.

"Jest źle!" jęknęła Luna.

"Iris!" krzyknął Leo w stronę Arki.

W międzyczasie Iris wciąż leciała swoim Ścigaczem Walk w poszukiwaniu Z-one'a. Choć wiedziała, że udało się jej powstrzymać Arkę przed zderzeniem i pokonać Z-one'a, to i tak wciąż pozostało jeszcze kilka zadań. Jednym z nich było znaleźć sposób, jak wycofać Arkę tam, skąd przybyła. Nie miała wątpliwości, że to wymagało użycia Zakazanej Mocy, i że niosło ze sobą wysokie ryzyko, że srebrnowłosa Signerka może tego nie przeżyć. Ale nie mogła się wycofać, bo Arka może niedługo się zawalić.

Drugim zadaniem było znalezienie Z-one'a, który gdzieś zniknął wśród zniszczonych ruin Satellite z przyszłości. Oczywiście dla typowej osoby nie miałoby sensu odnalezienie upadłego lidera Yliaster, jednakże Iris nie była typową osobą. " _Lynx powiedziała, żebym ocaliła świat oraz Z-one'a..._ " pomyślała Iris, rozglądając się. Po kilku minutach poszukiwań, Iris dostrzegła biało-szary kształt wbity w dach jednego z wciąż trzymających się Arki budynków. Od razu zrozumiała, że to mógł być lider Yliaster.

"Yliadusie!" krzyknęła Iris, powoli lądując na dachu budynku. Szybko się przekonała, że tutaj grawitacja Arki wciąż była aktywna. Wysiadając ze Ścigacza, Iris podbiegła do upadłego przeciwnika. Z-one, niegdyś potężna istota, wbił się do połowy w dach budynku, osłabiony. Jego maska została zniszczona, odsłaniając pełen oblicze. Jak wiedziała Iris, Z-one z wyglądu przypominał starszą wersję Yuseia, jednakże prawa połowa jego głowy była zakryta metalowym urządzeniem, które zasłaniało jego prawe oko i część głowy. Przez chwilę wydawało się srebrnowłosej dziewczynie, że była do niego całkiem podobna, ale szybko odrzuciła myśli na bok. Nie miała za wiele czasu. "Yliadusie, słyszysz mnie?"

Yliadus otworzył lewe oko, patrząc na Signerkę. "I... Iris..." powiedział Z-one normalnym głosem.

"Spokojnie, Yliadusie. Wyciągnę cię z tego." zapewniła Iris. "Wytrzymaj trochę, może uda mi się-"

"To na nic... moje urządzenie przedłużające życie niedługo się wyłączy..."

"Y-Yliadusie, nie możesz umrzeć. Obiecałam Fasmie... nie, obiecałam Lynx, że cię ocalę." zaprzeczyła Iris.

"W... w porządku... moje życie i tak dobiega końca..." powiedział Z-one. "Po prawdzie... to chciałem zobaczyć, jak mój twór... tworzy nową drogę do przyszłości... ngh..."

"Nic więcej nie mów!" błagała Iris, patrząc, jak strużka krwi wylewa się z ust Z-one'a. "Nie jestem tylko twoim tworem. Ja... jestem też twoją córką, Yliadusie."

"Nh... cór... córką..."

"Mhm. Przed przejściem do formy Orężu Sądu miałam wizję, w której widziałem ojca Yuseia oraz Jaila Scagliettiego." powiedziała Iris. "Jail opowiedział mi wszystko... łącznie to, co się stało z twoją córką w przyszłości... i że stworzyłeś mnie nie tylko jako maszynę zagłady... ale i też jako swoją córkę."

" _Iris..._ " powiedziała ze zmartwieniem Fate.

"Ngh... Iris... przepraszam... mój ból po utracie tylu osób był tak głęboki... że chciałem wszystko zmienić, nie zważając na konsekwencje..." powiedział Z-one. "Prze... praszam, że wykorzystałem Fate do wyzwolenia twojej mocy..."

" _Za nic nie musisz przepraszać, panie Yliadusie._ " odpowiedziała Fate, zaprzeczając. " _Rozumiemy, jak się czujesz._ "

"Nh... Iris... byłem sam... ale czasami... byłem w stanie przypomnieć sobie więzi z moimi przyjaciółmi z przyszłości... Aporia... Antinomy... Fasma... Paradox... ale... byłem tak skupiony na planie naprawy przyszłości, że prawie o nich zapomniałem." rzekł Z-one. "Iris... czy wszystko, co zrobiłem... było złe?"

"Nhm. Ty tylko próbowałeś ocalić świat na swój własny sposób." odpowiedziała Iris. "Twoje ostrzeżenie dotknęło serc wszystkich istot, nie tylko Nowego Miasta Domino. Również Mid-Childa, Vestalia i pozostałe wymiary też to czują. Tak długo, jak tego nie zapomnimy, możemy zmienić przyszłość na lepszą, Yliadusie."

"Iris... w chwili, kiedy wykonałaś Chaos-Synchro Alfa-Omega... byłem pewien, że widziałem przyszłość... przyszłość, w której ty i Yusei wspólnie tworzycie nowe życie... życie pełne szczęścia, radości i harmonii z innymi... możecie to zrobić... możecie poprowadzić serca ludzi."

"Tak... możemy..." odpowiedziała Iris, kiedy poczuła mały wstrząs. Wiedziała, co to może oznaczać. "...ale najpierw muszę zrobić jeszcze jedno."

"Yusei... spodziewałem się, że chciałaś walczyć ze mną, by zmienić przyszłość swojego przyjaciela..." powiedział słabo Z-one, na co Iris skinęła głową.

"Mhm. Jeśli mam przenieść Arkę do bezpiecznego wymiaru, muszę zderzyć pozytywne i negatywne Ener-D, żeby ją reaktywować i podnieść. Wiem, że to również oznacza moją śmierć..." odpowiedziała Iris. "Nie wiem, dlaczego... ale już się jej nie boję. To jest moja ostatnia misja... jako strażniczki dwóch światów."

" _Iris..._ "

"Wiem, Fate... ale to moja decyzja." rzekła Signerka, wstając. Ostatni raz spoglądając na konającego przeciwnika, zasiadła za sterami Ścigacza Walk i wzniosła się w górę. Kiedy była już dostatecznie wysoko, zanurkowała lotem pikującym przez pęknięte okno na samej górze Arki, gdzie niegdyś ona i Signerzy weszli. Wewnątrz tunelu wciąż się świeciło kolorowym światłem Ener-D. Iris wzięła głęboki wdech i spojrzała przed siebie. Od reaktora Ener-D dzieliły już chyba dwa kilometry.

" _Zaczyna się. Ciekawe, czy uda się nam przetrwać zderzenie dwóch Ener-D._ " rzekła Signum.

" _Wedle moich kalkulacji, szanse na przetrwanie w wirze energetycznym Planetarnych Cząsteczek wynoszą zero procent z dużym wykrzyknikiem._ " powiedział ponuro Yuuno.

" _No ładnie. Jakieś ostatnie słowa ktoś ma?_ " zapytała się Ryuko.

"Nie musicie się ze mną poświęcać." odparła Iris.

" _Co? O czym ty mówisz, Iris?_ " spytała się Subaru.

"Moja Zakazana Moc jest połączeniem Ener-D oraz Zaginionej Logii. Mogę przed zderzeniem wykorzystać swoją moc, żeby was teleportować i przywrócić do oryginalnych form sprzed transformacji w karty. Co prawda kopnę w kalendarz, ale przynajmniej umrę ze świadomością, że wy będziecie żyć."

" _Heh, poprawka._ " odpowiedział Linehalt. " _Jeśli umrzemy._ "

"My?"

" _Iris, Nie jesteś sama. Pamiętaj, że cię zawsze wspieramy!_ " powiedziała Nullite.

" _Pamiętaj o sławnym credo."_ oznajmiła Signum.

" _Jeden za wszystkich..."_ zaczęła Subaru.

" _Wszyscy za jednego!"_ dokończyła Teana.

" _Twoje poświęcenie , Iris, jest naszym poświęceniem!"_ rzekła Shamal.

" _Razem walczymy, razem zwyciężamy."_ odparła Vita.

" _Nie tylko jako drużyna, ale i jako rodzina!"_ wsparł Erio.

" _Przeszliśmy wiele wspólnych chwil..._ _"_ powiedziała Caro.

" _To nasze powołanie_ _, młoda damo."_ rzekł Linehalt.

" _Nawet, jeśli nas stąd wyrzucisz, my i tak wrócimy do ciebie_ _!"_ powiedziała Ryuko z determinacją.

" _Nya! I nie zapominaj o Yuseiu!"_ pisnęła Arf.

" _Poświęcał swoje życie_ _, by ocalić miasto. Musimy się odpłacić tym samym!"_ dodał Zafira.

" _Nawet, jeśli jest daleko, zawsze jest z tobą duchem."_ powiedziała Hayate.

" _I dlatego nigdy się nie poddamy... moja córko..."_ rzekła Nanoha.

" _Ponieważ nam na tobie zależy..._ " dokończyła Fate.

" _Ludziska..._ " powiedziała w myślach Iris. Mieli rację: nigdy nie była sama. Miała wsparcie swoich przyjaciół, nawet jeśli to byli bardzo uparci przyjaciele. "...skoro tak... to raczej wyboru nie mam, prawda?"

" _Bingo, trafiłaś._ " odparła Nullite, kiedy niespodziewanie z bocznej ściany przebiła się biała maszyna z masywnymi rękami. " _Co do diabli?!_ "

"Yliadus?! Co ty-" rzuciła Iris, zszokowana.

"Moje mechaniczne ciało zawiera Ener-D o pozytywnej rotacji. Wbiję się wprost w reaktor!" odpowiedział Yliadus.

"Oszalałeś? Przecież to cię zabije!"

"Powiedziałaś mi, że cię stworzyłem jako broń i jako córkę. Więc jako twój stwórca i ojciec, nie pozwolę, żebyś zginęła!"

"Yliadus..." powiedziała cicho, Iris, kiedy jedna z masywnych rąk złapała tył jej Ścigacza.

"Musisz przeżyć. I powiedz Yusei'owi... że odnalazłem swoje przeznaczenie!" powiedział Yliadus, odrzucając w górę Ścigacz Iris.

"YLIADUSIEEE!" krzyknęła Iris, znikając w oddali. Z-one, zwany jako Yliadus, spojrzał ostatni raz na odlatującą dziewczynę, po czym skierował swój wzrok na reaktor Ener-D.

"Żegnaj, Iris... żegnaj... moja córko." powiedział do siebie Yliadus, nim ruszył pełną mocą w reaktor, przebijając się do środka. Wirujące cząsteczki mocy powoli otaczały Z-one'a, redukując go do postaci energii. Jednakże nawet i one nie mogły zdezintegrować jego ostatniej myśli. " _Aporia... Antinomy... Fasma... Paradox... spotkamy się... wkrótce._ "

W oddali...

"Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Yliadus się poświęcił..." powiedziała Iris.

" _Jego poświęcenie nie pójdzie na marne. Wiejemy stąd!_ " rzuciła Signum. Srebrnowłosa Signerka skinęła głową i ruszyła na swoim pojeździe w kierunku wyjścia na górze. Obserwowała, jak przepływ energii w Arce zaczął zmieniać kierunek. Ale kiedy spojrzała przed siebie, widziała jak w dół spadały zniszczone kawałki maszyn i ścian.

Iris uśmiechnęła się. Coś czuła, że to będzie ciężka przeprawa. "Heh... no to jazda!" krzyknęła Iris, ruszając naprzeciw spadającym obiektom w kierunku nieba. Była tak skupiona na unikaniu spadających przedmiotów, że nie zauważyła iż jej naszyjnik zaczął się świecić.

W międzyczasie na zewnątrz...

"Patrzcie!" rzucił Leo, wskazując na Arkę. Spiralna struktura zaświeciła na nowo i powoli wznosiła się w górę. Co więcej, powoli zaczęła znikać.

"Arka zaczyna znikać!" zaobserwował Ryo.

"Zaraz, chwila! Iris jeszcze tam jest! Nie znikaj już..." rzucił Crow, zszokowany.

"Iris nie może tam zostać! To niewybaczalne!" krzyknął Jack.

"Iris, nie!" krzyknęła Akiza, ale to nic nie dało: w miarę jak wstawał świt, Arka już całkowicie zniknęła zarówno z oczu Signerów i innych i z istnienia.

"Iris... Iris!" krzyczał Leo, kiedy Luna płakała.

"Nie... to nie może być prawda..." powiedziała Sherry.

Jednakże najbardziej zrozpaczoną osobą był Yusei, który wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, zszokowany. Starał się wmówić sobie mentalnie, że to nie prawda, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. "Iris..." powiedział cicho Signer znamienia Głowy Szkarłatnego Smoka. Przez całą minutę patrzył na panoramę uszkodzonego Nowego Miasta Domino, kiedy nagle pojawił się mały punkcik na powstającym słońcu. "Huh?"

"Hej, co to..." zapytał się Ryo, wskazując na czarny punkcik, który zdawał się powiększać. Po chwili było widać, że to coś miało srebrne skrzydła.

"Nie wiem..." powiedział Jack, patrząc, jak rysy latającego obiektu były coraz bardziej widoczne. Mogli zauważyć, że to nie było coś, lecz ktoś; ktoś otoczony energią kosmicznego pyłu, ze srebrzystymi skrzydłami oraz długim, falistym ogonem.

"To wygląda jak..." powiedział Leo, starając się wyostrzyć wzrok.

"To... to Iris!" powiedział Yusei, zdumiony. Nie mylił się; jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy zaobserwowały długie, srebrne włosy, falujące na wietrze oraz srebrne oko dziewczyny, która leciała w ich stronę.

"Iris!" krzyknęła Akiza.

"Tutaj!" krzyknęli Leo i Luna

"Niemożliwe, to Iris!" rzucił Jack, uradowany.

"Dziewczyno, ale nasz przestraszyła!" rzucił z sarkazmem Crow.

Srebrnowłosa Signerka uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na twarze uradowanych Signerów, Ryo i Sherry. Po raz pierwszy poczuła, że ten widok był taki niesamowity, że żaden czas ani przestrzeń nie mógł go zniszczyć.

"Wróciłam..." właśnie to słowo wydobyło się z ust Signerki, która była w stanie zmienić przeznaczenie.

* * *

 **Sześć miesięcy później...**

" _Pamiętnik Srebrnego Oka..._ " cytowała Iris, pisząc w brązowej książeczce. " _...trudno mi uwierzyć, że minęło pół roku od pokonania Z-one'a. Pół roku minęło, odkąd powstrzymaliśmy Arkę przed zderzeniem z Nowym Miastem Domino. Chociaż miasto będące 'Domem Synchro-Potworów' wciąż istnieje, to wciąż się odbudowuje. W sumie to nic nowego, w końcu miasto jest uszkodzone przez zderzenie kilku budynków Arki. Nowe Miasto Domino przeszło wiele różnych zmian. Jedną z nich było rozwiązanie Sektora Ochrony i założenie Departamentu Policyjnego Nowego Domino. Zapewne Mina i Oficer Trudge czują się zmartwieni, że Sektor Ochrony został rozwiązany, ale i tak wiem, że dadzą sobie radę. Zresztą, to ma pewne plusy. Wraz z założeniem Departamentu, odbyła się inauguracja Lazara, który został wybrany na burmistrza Nowego Miasta Domino. I pomyśleć, że dawno temu uznałam go za dosyć irytującego gościa_ ^w^."

 _"Po za tym, nie tylko Lazar ma się dobrze. Nasza ekipa również spogląda w przyszłość i stara się żyć nowym życiem. Przykładem może być Demure, który prawdopodobnie wyjechał do swojej ojczystej Afryki, by dalej szlifować swój zmysł wzroku. Charlie, Joseph i Dyris również mają się świetnie i wciąż podróżują razem jako Drużyna Desperados. Toru? Mój kumpel również wziął się w garść i dalej pracuje dla Lazara, chociaż czasami widywałam go na Alei Pamięci, gdzie były pomniki ukazujące Drużynę 5D's, moich towarzyszy z Mid-Childa... a także pomnik upamiętniający pięciu ocalałych ludzi z przyszłości. Cóż... powiedziałam Toru, kim naprawdę była Lynx i że się poświęciła, żeby mnie ratować. Widać, że kolega wciąż jest trochę przybity tym faktem, a także tym, że Lynx była także Misaki, jego współlokatorką, nim przyjechałam do miasta._ "

" _Już trochę popisałam o znajomych, więc teraz napiszę co nieco o Drużynie 5D's. Crow? Hah, wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że ta ptasia wersja Robin Hooda przerzuciła się na robotę policjanta. Ostatnio usłyszałam od jednego z oficerów, że ciężko haruje i do tego był tak zainteresowany inauguracją Lazara, że nawet odpuścił jednemu chuliganowi areszt. Dziw, że Trudge nawet nie narzekał na Crowa._ "

" _U Akizy również jest dosyć ciekawie. Posiadaczka Smoka Czarnej Róży doskonale sobie radzi w szkole i została absolwentką. Ale co będzie robić dalej? Kto to wie? Może to tylko przeczucie, ale i ona chyba nie jest pewna swojej przyszłości. Najwidoczniej będzie w lidze profesjonalistów, bądź też studiować medycynę ze względu na swoje moce. Chociaż Akiza raczej nie chce zostawić Toru samego, a jakby było jeszcze dziwniej, to usłyszałam od Arf, że Akiza w tajemnicy używała swoich mocy do materializacji swoich Pojedynkowych Potworów, żeby się 'rozerwać' (to by wyjaśniało, dlaczego czasami Akiza była zmęczona i taka... radosna ^^".)_ "

" _Para smyków, Leo i Luna? Bliźniaki radzą całkiem dobrze, jak na parę młodszych ode mnie Signerów. Luna stała się bardziej zdrowsza od incydentu z Arką, a Leo stał się bardziej pewny siebie. Słyszałam, że był w stanie pokonać nawet lepszych od siebie kolegów. Podobno Luna będzie się uczyć na uniwersytecie, a Leo? Heh, zapewne będzie chciał dorównać Jack'owi, Yusei'owi oraz mi, poprzez zostanie profesjonalnym Turbo-Graczem. Skąd takie przypuszczenia? Czasami miewam przebłyski przyszłości. Jeszcze nie rozgryzłam, czy to uboczny efekt transformacji w Oręż Sądu, czy to naturalne..._ "

" _Jeśli mam być szczera, nigdzie nie widziałam Jacka. Dwa miesiące temu nagle zniknął, nie zostawiając nam żadnej wiadomości. Niektórzy sądzą, że mało co go już obchodzi przyjaźń i więzi z Drużyną 5D's, ale ja wiem, że były Król nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Zapewne podróżuje po świecie, walcząc z różnymi pojedynkującymi (doszły mnie słuchy, że walczył z Greigerem na Liniach Nazca oraz Kalinem w Crash Town)._ "

" _A Yusei? Uhmm... wygląda na to, że z naszej paczki, on chyba najbardziej (zaraz drugi po mnie) wziął przyszłość do serca i został naukowcem. Wedle jego nowych kolegów po fachu, opracowuje specjalny program, który ma za zadanie kontrolować Ener-D. Liczy na to, że dzięki temu Ener-D nie wymknie się spod kontroli, a apokaliptyczna przyszłość Yliadusa nigdy nie nadejdzie. Też mam szczerą nadzieję. Mój 'ojciec' i reszta nie zasługują, by żyć w przyszłości, gdzie Meklordowie zabijają ludzi. Zasługują na lepszą przyszłość._ "

" _A jeśli chodzi o mnie..._ " tu Iris przerwała pisanie, by zerknąć na sobie prywatne 'laboratorium': jako, że Yusei miał swoje laboratorium w samym centrum Nowego Miasta Domino, Iris otrzymała obszar, w którym znajdował się stary reaktor Ener-D w Satellite. Wykorzystując swoje Zakazane Moce, była w stanie przywrócić Nanohę, Fate i resztę swoich karcianych towarzyszy, łącznie Ryuko i Linehalta, do ich oryginalnych form. Używając swojej zdobytej wiedzy poprzez formę Orężu Sądu i technologii z obecnych czasów, Iris pracowała nad ściśle tajnym projektem, który miał za zadanie dokonać tego, czego Jail nie był w stanie dokończyć: wyeliminować problem przeludnienia.

Iris ponownie spojrzała na swój pamiętnik, a potem na lustro, które ukazywało jej odbicie. Czasami musiała mrugać oczami, żeby mieć pewność, że to nie jest sen. Tak, słowo-klucz 'oczami'. Po tym, jak uciekła z Arki i powróciła do Signerów, Oko Orichalcum się zaświeciło i rozpadło się w drobny mak, a jej oko było już w pełni zdrowe. Co prawda straciła przez to medium to wykonania Kontroli Chaosu, ale była w stanie to zrekompensować, wykorzystując bransoletkę z szmaragdowym klejnotem. W końcu srebrnowłosa Signerka zapisała w pamiętniku. " _...u mnie też jest w porządku. Staram się dokończyć to, co Jail Scaglietti zaczął i dzięki pomocy moich towarzyszy oraz radiowego wsparcia z Mid-Childy, jestem o krok od utworzenia hiper-trans-wymiarowego portalu. Co się dalej stanie? To już przeznaczenie wie._ "

"Panno Iris, stabilizator jest już podłączony." poinformowała Lotte Liese.

"Dziękuję, Lotte." podziękowała Iris.

"System w pełni sprawny." dodał Chrono.

"Komórki Ener-D działają. Nie wykrywam żadnych podejrzanych zakłóceń." powiedziała Shamal.

"Rozumiem." odpowiedziała Iris, po czym spojrzała na owoc jej pracy: mierzący ponad cztery metry wysokości i sześć metrów szerokości pierścień z dwoma generatorami mocy. "Czy Cinque Nakajima, Tre i Uno się odezwali?"

"Tak. U nich wszystko w porządku, a portal w Mid-Childa sprawny." poinformowała Subaru, podnosząc kciuk. "Jesteśmy gotowi do fazy testowej."

"Dobra. Odpalmy to cacko!" powiedziała z determinacją Ryuko.

"Eheheh... robi się." odpowiedziała Iris, rozbawiona, po czym podeszła do panelu kontrolnego. To właśnie on był głównym 'mózgiem' portalu.

"Nie mogę się doczekać." powiedziała Nanoha.

"Ja też. Włączaj, córeczko." dodała Fate.

"No to jazda." powiedziała do siebie Iris i zaczęła manipulować kontrolkami. Kiedy statystyki były odpowiednie, nacisnęła zielony przycisk. Przez chwilę nic się nie wydarzyło, ale po kilku sekundach ze środka urządzenia poleciały iskry.

"O, coś się dzieje..." zauważyła Caro.

"Trzymajmy kciuki." powiedział Erio, obserwując poziom mocy portalu. W końcu ze środka pierścienia poleciały niebieskie iskry i wówczas po wewnętrznej stronie pierścienia pojawił się zielono-niebieski wir.

"U-Udało się?" spytała się niepewnie Hayate.

"Skontaktujcie się z oddziałem na Mid-Childa." rozkazała Iris.

"Robi się, szefowo." odpowiedziała ze salutem Subaru, przyciskając guziki, po czym aktywowała przenośny mikrofon, umieszczony na jej słuchawkach. "Raz, dwa. Raz, dwa, trzy. Tu oddział StrikerS'ów z wymiaru Ziemi, słychać coś?"

"[ _Zzz... halo?! zzz... tu oddział Sekcji 6 w Mid-Childa! Wykryliśmy połączenie między światami! Powtarzam, wykryliśmy połączenie między światami!_ ]" odpowiedział głos, należący do Cinque. Wówczas zapadła głucha cisza, a potem...

*HUURRRRAA!*

"Udało się! Portal został aktywowany!" krzyknęła radośnie Arf, tuląc się do Zafiry.

"Wreszcie mamy połączenie!" powiedziała z ekscytacją Subaru.

"Kto jest najzajebistrzy z zajebistrzych?! MY!" rzuciła Teana, przybijając piątkę z Chrono i Yuuno.

"Po kilkunastu latach, nareszcie mamy transport na Mid-Childa..." powiedziała Nanoha, starając się nie ronić łez.

"No, i nie tylko. Pomyślcie, co by było, gdyby Vestalia miała dostęp do Ziemi i Mid-Childii..." zastanowił się Yuuno.

"Portal między dwoma światami zajął nam ze cztery miesiące, więc portal o trzech różnych wyjściach potrzebowałby minimum dwa razy tyle." skalkulował Chrono.

"Poczekajmy, aż powiemy o tym Leo!" pisnęła Arf, i wówczas cała atmosfera szczęścia prysła tak szybko, że nikt tego nie zauważył. Nadeszła cisza i chwile wątpliwości.

"Tak... powiedzieć Leo i Lunie..." powiedziała z westchnieniem Teana.

"Akizie, Jack'owi, Toru, Crow'owi..." policzyła Shamal.

"I... Yusei'owi." dokończyła Iris, patrząc na portal.

"[ _Halo! Czy coś się stało? Nagle ucichliście._ ]" rozległ się głos z głośnika.

"Uhm... wszystko w porządku. Akurat rozmawialiśmy o... możliwościach portalu." odpowiedziała Signum. "Iris zaraz poda nam nowe wytyczne."

"Iris..." powiedziała cicho Nanoha, patrząc jak Iris ściąga z siebie fartuch laboratoryjny i idzie w stronę wyjścia.

"A... wytyczne?" zapytała się Vita.

"Kontynuujcie eksperyment. Niech zaczną od transportu obiektu nieożywionego, a potem użyją jakąś istotę żywą. Ja... muszę zebrać myśli." odpowiedziała z wahaniem Iris, zamykając drzwi i zostawiając swoich towarzyszy zakłopotanych.

"Czasami nie cierpię, kiedy atmosfera nagle wywija orła." mruknęła Signum.

"Może pogadajmy z nią?" zasugerowała Ryuko.

"Nie." zaprzeczyła Fate. "To coś, co Iris musi rozwiązać sama. Dla niej to ważna decyzja."

* * *

Iris wpatrywała się w rozgwieżdżone nocne niebo, stojąc na tarasie widokowym. Choć wieczór był spokojny i chłodny, to jednak nie miało to żadnego wpływu na Signerkę, która była myślami daleko. W jej głowie tliły się wspomnienia z dawnych przeżytych dni. Pamiętała dzień, w którym przeprowadziła się do Nowego Miasta Domino. Pamiętała też dzień, w którym utworzyła z Toru, Lynx i Demure drużynę Riot Force 6 na mistrzostwa Turbo-Pojedynków. Pamiętała dnie, podczas których spędzała wolne z przyjaciółmi. Ale przede wszystkim pamiętała dzień, w którym wyznała Yusei'owi swoje uczucia i stała się jego dziewczyną.

Kiedy ta myśl przeszła przez jej umysł, Iris zacieśniła pięść wokół swojego naszyjnika, który w środku szafiru skrywał zdjęcie, na którym była Iris z Yuseiem przy garażu. " _Byłam w stanie przenosić góry... odnaleźć rozwiązania skomplikowanych problemów... mam moc, by nawet zniszczyć cały wymiar... ale żadne z tych nie pomaga pogodzić się z myślą, że to koniec. Ale... nie chcę zatrzymać czasu. Wykonałam swoją misję, odzyskałam wszystkich towarzyszy z Mid-Childa, rozprawiliśmy się z Yliaster... chyba już nic mnie tu nie trzyma._ " pomyślała srebrnowłosa dziewczyna.

"Coś chyba nie lubisz zabaw, co?" powiedział męski głos, wyrywając Iris z zamyślenia. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, by zobaczyć podchodzącego do niej Toru.

"Toru?"

"Mhm. Nawet nie muszę potrzebować mocy, żeby się dowiedzieć, że coś cię trapi. Szczególnie akurat, kiedy Yusei zdecydował się urządzić małe spotkanie w garażu w Poppo Time." rzekł Toru.

"Spotkanie?" zdziwiła się Iris.

"Tak. Crow uważał, że Drużyna 5D's dość długo się nie widuje, więc zasugerował twojemu chłopaki wieczorną kolację w garażu."

"Mhm."

"A ty... nie chcesz iść?" zapytał się Toru, na co Iris milczała. "Hmm.. tak. A tak poważnie to otrzymałem wiadomość od Nanohy. Napisała, że udało ci się stworzyć trans-wymiarowy portal to Mid-Childa, a ty jakoś niespecjalnie się cieszysz."

"Ech... nie będę kłamać, Toru." odpowiedziała Iris, schodząc z tarasu w kierunku placu. "Całe moje życie było pod ciągłą presją z powodu mojego pochodzenia. Zakazane Moce, Oręż Sądu, Yliaster... to wszystko dość za szybko się wydarzyło. Okiełznałam moje moce, pokonałam Yliadusa, spełniłam marzenie Scagliettiego... czuję, że już nie jestem potrzeba tutaj, ale mimo to, część mnie nie chce, żebym stąd odeszła."

"Coś w tym jest." mruknął Toru. "Kiedy ja się przygotowywałem do wyjazdu z Crash Town, również mnie zastanawiało, czy przypadkiem nie chcę pozostać na starych śmieciach. I wiesz, co się wtedy stało?"

"Co?"

"Ty." odpowiedział Toru. "To właśnie ty zapewniłaś mnie, że dasz sobie radę w Crash Town. I nie myliłaś się. Zyskałaś reputację jako Legendarna Srebrno-Oka, a później jako członkini legendarnej Drużyny Satysfakcji. Pomogłaś Kalinowi wydostać się ze szponów wątpliwości i pokuty. I to wszystko bez mojej pomocy i bez pomocy twoich Zakazanych Mocy."

"Do czego ty... zmierzasz?"

"Zmierzam do tego, że nawet jeśli zdecydujesz się powrócić do korzeni, to przynajmniej wiedz, że masz wspaniałych przyjaciół, którzy mogą strzec tego świata. Yusei stworzył Program Fortuny, żeby kontrolować Ener-D, dzięki czemu apokaliptyczna przyszłość się nie wydarzy. Jack podróżuje po świecie, walcząc z najlepszymi pojedynkującymi... ten świat ma swoich obrońców. Wiem, że niełatwo jest pogodzić się z faktem, że możesz nie zobaczyć Yuseia, ale... chociaż bądź świadoma, że on też czuje to samo, lecz stara się zachować powagę sytuacji." wyjaśnił Toru.

"Toru..." powiedziała Iris, zdumiona.

"Każdy myśli o swojej przyszłości. Wie, że jeśli się chce osiągnąć, musi podejmować trudne decyzje. Na przykład to." rzekł Toru, wskazując kciukiem w stronę Poppo Time. Iris zauważyła, że garaż blisko sklepu zegarowego był otwarty. Była w stanie dostrzec Yuseia i resztę, rozmawiających ze sobą, podczas gdy na grillu piekły się szaszłyki. "Oni są niepewni swojej przyszłości, nie wiedzą, czy dobrze postępują. Ale w takich momentach przypominają sobie dawne czasy i wiedzą, że nawet jeśli będą na różnych końcach świata, to i tak będą razem. Jako Signerzy oraz jako Drużyna 5D's."

Iris przez długi moment wpatrywała się na rozmawiających ze sobą Singerów, a w szczególności na Yuseia. W miarę, jak go obserwowała, w jej głowie zaczęły się ponownie tlić przeżyte z nim chwile. Toru miał rację. Niezależnie od przyszłości, i tak będą razem. "Chyba... zaczynam rozumieć, Toru. Dzięki."

"Nie no, drobiazg." odparł Toru, masując kark. "To co zrobisz?"

"Wrócę do Mid-Childa z uśmiechem i determinacją na twarzy." odpowiedziała srebrnowłosa Signerka. "Chciałabym nadrobić te kilkanaście lat nieobecności w moim świecie. Po za tym planuję wprowadzić Mid-Childę w wiek Pojedynkowych Potworów, by mogli się pojedynkować dla zabawy. Wiem, że zamierzam też udoskonalić trans-wymiarowy portal, by mógł tworzyć portal z Vestalią i dalej. Ale co potem? Tylko przeznaczenie wie."

"Iris..." powiedział Toru, zdumiony reakcją swojej przyjaciółki, lecz potem się uśmiechnął dziarsko. "Właśnie taką dziewczynę pamiętam z Crash Town."

"Dzięki." odparła Iris, odwracając się i idąc przed siebie w stronę Satellite.

"Zaraz, a co z Drużyną 5D's?" zawołał Toru.

"Przekaż im moje pozdrowienia. Powiedz im... że ruszam w pogoni za przeznaczeniem." odpowiedziała srebrnowłosa dziewczyna.

* * *

W laboratorium Satellite...

"Systemy są w normie. Dane kompletne." sprawdzała Signum, kiedy z portalu wyłoniła się dziewczyna o czerwonych włosach i nienaturalnie żółtych oczach.

"Nove!" krzyknęła Subaru, biegnąc do nowo-przybyłej osoby.

"Hejka, Subaru! Kopę lat!" odparła zadziornie Nove, przybijając piątkę niebieskowłosej przyjaciółce. "Kurczę, czyżbyś została naukowcem?"

"Powiedzmy, że mieliśmy sporo na głowie." odpowiedziała Teana.

"Kiedy wskoczyliście do wiru wymiarowego, to myślałam że was diabli wzięli." rzekła Nove.

"Też tak myśleliśmy." zgodziła się Shamal. "Mamy sporo do opowiedzenia..."

"Zachowajmy to, kiedy już wrócimy do Mid-Childa." odpowiedział znajomy głos, który należał do Iris, która miała zarzuconą na siebie torbę.

"Iris! Jejciu, ale wyrosłaś." powiedziała Nove.

"Kiedy już wrócimy do Mid-Childa?" powtórzyła Vita.

"Mhm. Musiałam tylko przewietrzyć umysł. Jestem gotowa do drogi." powiedziała Iris.

"A czy pożegnanie się z przyjaciółmi nie jest ważne?" zapytał się głos, który był bardzo znajomy. Iris westchnęła, po czym odwróciła się, by ujrzeć Toru w towarzystwie wszystkich Signerów: Akizy, Leo, Luny, Jacka, Crowa, no i oczywiście Yuseia.

"Widać, to było nieuniknione, co?" odparła Iris.

"Kiedy Toru nam powiedział, że ukończyłaś portal, pomyśleliśmy, że może chociaż się pożegnamy..." powiedziała ze zmartwieniem Akiza.

"Dajesz drapaka, kiedy nikt ciebie nie obserwuje? To przecież policzek wymierzony we wszystkie umiejętności Turbo-Gracza!" rzucił arogancko Jack.

"I to mówi koleś, który wyjechał z miasta bez uprzedzenia..." mruknął Crow, spoglądając na Jacka.

"Szkoda, że już wyjeżdżasz, Iris..." powiedziała cicho Luna.

"O-Obiecałem sobie, że nie będę płakać, kiedy ktoś z nas wyjeżdża..." dodał Leo, z trudem powstrzymując się od łez.

Natomiast Yusei nie powiedział ani słowa. "..."

"Yusei..." zaczęła mówić Iris, kiedy Signer Głowy podszedł do niej. Srebrnowłosa Signerka zamknęła oczy, spodziewając się złości jej chłopaka, lecz nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Zamiast tego, poczuła jak Yusei ją obejmuje. "Nh..."

"...dobrze pamiętam dzień, w którym po raz pierwszy cię ujrzałem, Iris." powiedział Yusei. "Byłaś wtedy młodą dziewczyną z Crash Town. Stałaś się zdecydowana i odważna..."

"N-nie jesteś zły, że wyjeżdżam?" zdziwiła się Iris.

"Jak niby mam być zły na ciebie? Rozumiem twoje wahanie oraz decyzję. Ale chociaż mi obiecaj, że wpadniesz do mnie."

"Tak, obiecuję." odpowiedziała Iris. "Zresztą to będzie możliwe, gdyż po powrocie do Mid-Childa planuję spotkać się z Biurem Administracyjnym Czaso-Przestrzeni. Chcę rozszerzyć mój portal na skalę ogólnoświatową, by istoty z innych wymiarów mogły ze sobą współpracować, żeby stworzyć nową przyszłość."

"Ty to wiesz, jak ruszyć na całego." zauważył Crow.

"Dzięki za komplement, Crow." odparła Iris, a potem odwróciła się do swoich Mid-Childiańskich towarzyszy, którzy już byli gotowi do drogi, co ją zaskoczyło. Jakim cudem udało im tak szybko się spakować, tego chyba nigdy się nie dowie. "No... wszyscy gotowi?"

"Dobrze znasz naszą odpowiedź!" pisnęła Arf.

"Nie mogę się doczekać, aż się spotkam z Amy Limiettą." dodał Chrono.

"Uhm, Iris..." zapytała się niepewnie Ryuko.

"Tak, Ryuko?"

"Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to ja i Linehalt chcemy pozostać tutaj." odpowiedziała ciemnowłosa dziewczyna.

"Poważnie?" zdziwiła się Iris.

"Owszem, chcemy jeszcze tu trochę pobyć." rzekł Linehalt. "Byłoby rozsądniej, gdybyśmy tu zostali, żeby strzec portalu na wypadek, gdyby ktoś niepowołany chciał położyć na nim swoje łapy."

"Rozumiem... chyba nie mam argumentów, żeby was odwieść od tego." odparła srebrnowłosa Signerka z uśmiechem, po czym zwróciła się do Nullite. "Nullite, zaprogramuj portal na Mid-Childę."

"Robi się, szefowo." odparła nonszalancko Nullite, przyciskając guziki. Po chwili zielono-niebieski portal się otworzył.

"Idziemy, Caro?" zasugerował Erio.

"Oczywiście." odpowiedziała radośnie różowowłosa dziewczynka, łapiąc go za rękę i wskakując do wiru wymiarowego.

"Czas, by Rycerze Chmur powrócili." powiedziała cicho Signum, wchodząc do portalu.

"Mhm." przytaknęła Vita, również wchodząc do portalu z Zafirą, Shamal i Hayate.

"Wyślemy wam pocztówkę!" pisnęła Arf, wskakując kłusem przez portal.

"Ruszajmy, Subaru. Twoja siostra pewnie się niepokoi." zaproponowała Teana.

"To prawda. Ostatnia przy kwaterze robi za zwierzątko!" pisnęła Subaru, wchodząc do portalu.

"Za zwierzątko? Ty mała..." warknęła Teana, wskakując do wiru.

"To pora na nas." westchnął Chrono, wskakując do portalu w towarzystwie Lindy, Lotte i Arii.

"Czas wracać do domu." powiedział Yuuno, przechodząc przez portal razem z Nullite.

"Nasz pobyt w tym świecie będzie nie do zapomnienia." zauważyła Nanoha.

"Racja, Nanoha." przytaknęła Fate, po czym spojrzała na Iris. "Idziemy, córko?"

"Idźcie, dogonię was." zapewniła srebrnowłosa dziewczyna. Nanoha i Fate uśmiechnęły się i obydwie razem weszły do portalu.

"Powodzenia, Iris!" powiedział Leo z ekscytacją.

"Udanej podróży do domu." powiedziała Luna.

"Tylko nie zapomnij odpisać do nas." rzekł zadziornie Crow.

"Obyś trenowała ciężko, bo chcę cię pokonać." dodał Jack.

"Pozdrowię od ciebie Nico, Westa i Kalina." zapewnił Toru.

"Może pewnego dnia znów się spotkamy." oznajmiła Akiza.

"To na pewno." odpowiedziała Iris, zwracając się ku portalowi i powoli do niego podchodziła.

"Iris!" krzyknął Yusei, na co Iris się odwróciła. Zobaczyła jak jej chłopak i Signer Głowy podniósł kciuk na znak aprobaty. "Pamiętaj. Gaz do dechy."

"Mhm... pamiętam, Yusei. Powodzenia w znalezieniu własnej przyszłości." odpowiedziała Iris i spojrzała na portal. W miarę, jak do niego powoli podchodziła, ponownie przypomniała sobie wszystkie wspomnienia i chwile w tym świecie. Pamiętała wszelkie dobre wspomnienia, smutne wspomnienia, złe wspomnienia, wspaniałe wspomnienia. A przede wszystkim wspomnienia spędzone z grupą Signerów. A zwłaszcza Yuseia.

" _No to jedziemy_ _._ " powiedziała mentalnie Iris, wskakując do portalu, który miał ją zaprowadzić w stronę jej prawdziwego domu. W stronę przeznaczenia.

W kierunku Mid-Childii.

 **KONIEC**

* * *

Here is, guys! A Iris and Z-one Turbo Duel's last chapter! As you see, Iris finally gathers all pieces of memory together and managed defeat Z-one. I must admit even I feel a goose bumps. Well, I must tell you something. With a full regret and decision... I announce you, guy, my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's fanfic finally comes to end. No, I don't lie. I know you surely don't wanted this, but I take a rest from writting a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic. Surely you think here is a lot unfinished things. But know a dueling spirit is immortal, so cheer up and try don't cry. But, who knows? Maybe in future I'll make a one special chapter here, where Yusei and Iris duel during tournament's final. You know, just like Jack and Yusei in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga special.

But I may assure you my life in don't end here and now. I still will writing fanfic. In my project, next Fanfic will be about Pokemon Ranger series. Surely they will be shorter, than Yu-Gi-Oh! due a they don't have a duels (I mean, a duel and Turbo-Duel contains over half of default chapter). What next after Pokemon Ranger? Maybe Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V? We will see. But now... Read, Enjoy and Comment, guys!

Nazwa: Zaklęcie Szybkości - Requiem Synchronii  
Typ: Karta Zaklęcia Szybkości  
Efekt: Możesz aktywować tą kartę tylko, jeśli masz 6 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, kontrolujesz 1 Synchro-Potwora oraz przywołałaś min. 4 Synchro-Potwory na pole podczas Pojedynku. Poświęć Synchro-Potwora, którego kontrolujesz; Specjalnie Przywołaj ze swojej Extra-Talii 1 Synchro Potwora o innym Atrybucie i Typie, którego poziom jest równy poziomowi poświęconego Synchro-Potwora, a potem usuń ze Cmentarza materiały, których suma poziomów jest równa poziomowi przywołanego Synchro-Potwora (To Specjalne Przywołanie jest traktowane jako Synchro-Przywołanie). Jeśli to zrobisz, możesz aktywować poniższy efekt:  
* Zastąp działania przywołanego Synchro-Potwora działaniami Synchro-Potwora, którego poświęciłeś. Synchro-Potwór przywołany będzie traktowany jako Synchro-Stroiciel.  
Obraz: Nanoha Takamachi otoczona przez zbroję Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy

Nazwa: Siri Retsul, Obrończyni Wszechrzeczy  
Poziom: 12  
Atrybut: Światło  
Typ: Mag/Alfa-Omega-Chaos-Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Synchro-Stroiciel typu Maga + 2 lub więcej Synchro-Potworów typu Smoka  
(Ten potwór jest traktowany jako potwór archetypu "StrikerS")  
Musi być Synchro-Przywołana i nie może zostać Specjalnie Przywołana w żaden inny sposób. Ta karta może być traktowana jako potwór typu Wojownika. Ta karta może atakować tyle razy, ile Synchro-Potworów zostało użytych jako Synchro-Materiały. Kiedy ta karta atakuje, możesz zanegować aktywację i działanie jednej ze działań karty, która neguje, do końca Fazy Bitewnej. Dodatkowo, zaneguj wszelkie obrażenia z działania. Ta karta jest niepodatna na działania potworów przeciwnika. Kiedy ta karta opuszcza pole, zniszcz wszystkie potwory na polu, a jeśli to zrobisz, możesz Specjalnie Przywołać ze swojej Extra Talii 1 "Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius", "Iris Ascari, Strażniczka Mid-Childa" lub "Kosmiczna Fate Bardiche", ignorując Warunki Przywołania oraz negując działania przywołanej karty.  
ATK/OBR: 4000/4000

Nazwa: Zderzenie Dwóch Wymiarów  
Typ: Trwała Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Kiedy Synchro-Potwór poziomu 10 lub wyższego zostaje zniszczony, aktywuj tą kartę, by zanegować obrażenia bitewne. Następnie, Specjalnie Przywołaj 1 "Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu" lub "Nanoha Takamachi, Mag StrikerS'ów" ze swojej Extra-Talii poprzez usunięcie ze Cmentarza odpowiednich Synchro-Materiałów (To Specjalne Przywołanie jest traktowane jako Synchro-Przywołanie). Synchro-Potwór przywołany przez działanie tej karty otrzymuje Atak równy połączonej sumie Ataków wszystkich Synchro-Potworów typu Smoka i/lub typu Maga. Poprzez zwrócenie 1 Synchro-Potwora ze Cmentarza do Extra-Talii, możesz namierzyć jednego z potworów przeciwnika i zmusić go do zaatakowania. Podczas Fazy Końcowej, usuń tą kartę oraz wszystkie Synchro-Potwory, które kontrolujesz na polu, z gry.  
Obraz: Nanona Takamachi i Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu, wpatrujący się w swoje światy.


End file.
